Together Forever 2: missing moments
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: "Did you just slap Trina's ass?" She questions possessively, raising an eyebrow. / Missing moments from the episodes or VicTORIous and one shots along the way! Mainly Bade! some Cabbie and Tandre! Winner of the Topaz Awards 2013 for Best Bade! Thank you all!
1. Pilot

**A/N: This story is the sequel to "Together forever" I'm gonna make it a three-part series! ( they got 2gether, moments from episodes, +one shots, and 3. future lives! When I catch up w/ present victorious, Ill start #3. I hope u like this!**

**If you haven't read "Together forever" that's fine, this will still make eprfect sense.**

**Chapter One: Pilot**

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I lay eyes on her, It is hate at first sight.

She has everything I want. She's skinny, perfect, everyone seems to love her, and she's talented. The only thing I have that she doesn't is Beck. I'll protect him from her.

Beck and I have been dating for two years now. This year we weren't partners for the big showcase. I was partners with Cat, and we sang "Give it up", because we've been told we sound really good together when we sing that.

Beck was partners with some random kid who isn't cool enough for me to know his name. They acted out a one act play together. It was good.

Well, Beck was good.

Beck holds my hand as we sit to watch Andre perform with Trina Vega's sister.

I hate her.

I mean, she doesn't even go to Hollywood Arts, but she gets to sing at our big showcase!

The curtain closes and I look over at Beck, who kisses my cheek.

"Andre's probably overjoyed. I mean, she's a lot better at singing then Trina," Beck jokes.

"True," I nod. Then, the curtain opens on a crown of people, worshiping the Vega sister like a queen.

"This girl, doesn't think she's good enough to go to school here!" Andre shouts. I roll my eyes and whisper to Beck,

"I think Andre has a crush," Beck smiles and nods.

"What do you people think?" Andre wonders. The crowd cheers, including Beck. I sigh, trying to hold back jealousy.

The the stage bursts into pandemonium, with hugging and screaming.

"Lets go," Beck suggests and I give him a nod.

Back to the RV we go.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walk into Sikowitz's classroom to see the perfect girl ALREADY hitting on my boyfriend. What a slut. She's rubbing his chest!<p>

"Your sweet but.. I think you're making it worse," Beck protests, she rubs him sweetly, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"Dude! Why you rubbing my boyfriend?" I ask angrily. **  
><strong>

"Well, you see I spilled coffee-" The girl begins, I cut her off.

"Get away from him," I threaten. Beck walks toward me.

"Relax," He suggests, kissing my cheek. I calm down a bit, but make a quick pouty face because he didn't kiss my lips.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" Sikowitz shouts, running into the classroom frantically. Beck's protective arms wrap around me, ready to drag me to safety.

"Kidding, kidding, I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did!" Sikowitz explains. Beck's grasp loosens. "Alright, now were gonna get started! Rumps in chairs!" I sit down next to Beck, leaning one shoulder against him.

"Alright, first I'd like to introduce our new student Tori," Sikowitz waves at the coffee-rubbing girl. Some people clap. "And I''d like to thank her for her generous gift of two dollars which she handed me outside this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated." Sikowitz thanks her. I roll my eyes. A lot of kids are surprised that a lunatic like Sikowitz is a teacher, not a hobo.

"Now today, we're going to continue our study in group improv. Tori I assume your familiar with improv," Sikowitz says. Tori looks confused.

"Uhh... Well. Yes and no." She says, confused.

"What does that mean?" Sikowitz wonders.

"No," Tori explains. I roll my eyes. Amateur. Who goes to a performing arts high school, and doesn't know what improv is?

She has got to go.

Sikowitz explains improv, and calls me up to lead a group. I call on Beck, Cat, Eli, and Tori to be in my scene.

"Okay, let's give 'em a place." Sikowitz says. He points at Robbie.

"Home!" Robbie chirps, then begins to argue with Rex.

"And now we need a situation!" He calls on Andre.

"Big news!" Andre suggests.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big noodles." Sikowitz tells Andre. I roll my eyes.

"NEEWWZ" Andre emphasizes.

"Ah! Well that's different!" Sikowitz realizes.

A plan forms in my head. I'll get back at Tori for spilling coffee on my boyfriend, an eye for an eye. I tell Tori to go wait in the hall.

"Hey babe, how was work today?" I ask Beck. Of course, I'm playing his wife.

"Uh.. I got fired," Beck replies sadly.

"uh!" I groan.

"Again?"

"Our daddies a loser!" Cat exclaims.

"It's okay! I have great news that will cheer up this whole family!" I announce. I walk over to the door, where Tori is standing. I drag her over to the stage. "I went to the animal shelter and got us.. A dog!" I smile. Tori looks slightly bewildered.

"Uhh.. Yup.. I'm the new family dog.. Woof." I roll my eyes. Has she ever seen a dog do that?

"Sikowitz! Will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk! And that they don't walk on two legs. Sikowitz!" I yell.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was sucking the milk out of this coconut." Typical Sikowitz. "But It's true Tori. If you're gonna play a dog, be a dog." Tori gets down on all fours.

"Woof!" She barks. I smile.

"Annnd ACTION!" Sikowitz says.

"Uhhh.. I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" I re-announce. Tori barks.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asks. I give him a killer look. He better not have a crush on this Vega girl, or she is dead.

And only I can sleep in Beck's RV.

"No honey, It can't." I say through my teeth.

Cat and Eli start to pet Tori, the dog, and my plan begins.

"Uh oh! Looks like this dog has bugs in her fur!" I exclaim. Cat and Eli jump back, pretending to be disgusted.

"Uhh... Woof." Tori barks again.

"Oh, It's okay! I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs!" I walk over and take some kid's coffee. The class stares at me in disbelief.

"maybe you shouldn't-" Beck is too late.

"Jade," Andre says, appalled. I pour the whole entire cup of coffee on Tori's head. Tori stands up slowly and give me a hurt look. I sneer back.

"Whats the prob.. DOG," Tori runs out of the room, obviously upset.

I raise my eyebrows and turn to Beck with an expectant look. It clearly says, 'I got rid of her for you, so be proud'. Beck frowns at me, clearly saying, that wasn't nice.

Andre follows Tori out of the classroom. I think it's safe to say that he has a little crush on the girl.

"Jade, that wasn't nice," Beck scolds. I raise my eyebrows and say innocently,

"But she spilled coffee on you, so I spilled coffee on her," I smile.

"Jade, you can let me fight my own battles," Beck demands.

"Guys! Could someone go get Tori and Andre back to class! They aren't supposed to be in the halls and I don't want to get fired... Not after last time." Sikowitz sips his coconut.

"I'll go!" Robbie volunteers.

"Ok, Robbie go tell Tori and Andre to come back to class!" Sikowitz orders, Robbie runs out of the room.

"Jade, Cat, Beck, Eli, you can all sit down. Oh, and Jade," Sikowitz hands me a detention slip. Whatever. One detention is worth making a flirty girl leave Beck alone any day!

I go sit next to Beck again, putting my head on his shoulder.

"You should apologize to her." Beck suggests.

"But I'm not sorry." I reply. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Jade, she might not even come back to school! Do you realize what a great opportunity you just ruined for her?" Beck asks.

"Exactly! We had to work really hard to get into this school! She got in by luck! Trina got sick or something! That's not fair! She didn't even want to be here till like.. Yesterday!" I exclaim. Beck sighs.

"Whatever. Lets just drop it." Beck suggests. I nod, and he kisses my cheek.

"Good Gandi! Their taking forever! Cat! Go tell them to come back to class now!" Sikowitz bellows.

"Kk!" Cat squeals, dashing out of the room.

A couple minutes later, Robbie,Andre, and Cat come back in the classroom together, while Rex screams "LALALALALALA!" At the top of his plastic lungs.

"They're coming!" Cat chirps as she sits back in her seat, then, the bell for class rings.

* * *

><p>After school I go to Andre's house with Beck and Cat to play cards. We have a lot of fun, except for the fact that Andre gives me the silent treatment because he is angry for dumping coffee on his new girlfriend, well, that's not how he put it, but that's what it sounded like.<p>

I go home to Beck's place and eat dinner with him. I don't feel like going home, so I decide to spend the night at his RV.

We lie next to each other, just talking as we fell asleep.

"Promise that if Tori comes to school tomorrow you won't harm her." Beck requests sleepily.

"Why do you care?" I say yawning.

"Jade, she's a nice kid. Just don't be vicious."

"Okay," I give in. Beck kisses me, finally on the lips this time.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Goodnight." I reply.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up and Beck isn't next to me, he has gone to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas into normal clothes. I get up as well.<p>

Once we are both dressed, I get into Beck's car and he drives me to school.

"We have Sikowitz first," Beck states. I nod.

"Great. I get to see Tori." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, IF she comes." Beck replies.

I go to my locker and get my books and walk into Sikowitz's classroom. I sit right behind Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

There is a loud crash, and Sikowitz comes crawling through the window. Everyone looks around awkwardly.

"Good morning young performers!" Sikowitz greets us.

"Uh.. Why'd you crawl in the window?" Some kid wonders.

"Because! Being a good performer is about making interesting choices!" Sikowitz explains. Jade smiles her sexy smirk.

"That explains his pants," she remarks. The class laughs.

Then, Tori walks through the door.

Good, Jade didn't drive her away.

Jade stares angrily at Tori. I roll my eyes.

"Tori you're back!" Sikowitz realizes. "You ever thought about coming in through the window?" He wonders. Tori looks confused.

"No.." She answers truthfully.

"Think about it!" Sikowitz exclaims. Tori raises her eyebrows. "Now sit, sit!" Sikowitz points to an empty chair. Tori goes and sits down. I look at Tori and smile, she seems so confused.

"Okay today we're going to do some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you ask so I answer, It's when you give a letter, to the first actor who speaks in the scene. Lets use the letter A as an example then the actor must make his first word start with the letter A which might go something like," Sikowitz points to me. A.. A.. Apples!

"Apples are falling out of my butt!" I exclaim and smile.

"Lovely." Sikowitz replies.

Sikowitz keeps telling us about alphabetical improv, and Tori volunteers to caption the first team. Tori chooses Cat, Andre, Jade and I to be in her group.

I stand up and walk to the stage.

Jade raises her eyebrows, and Tori replies "Yeah you," Jade nods and gets up.

She walks over to where I am and puts her hand on my neck. She leans in the kiss me, and I willingly kiss her. I never object to a kiss from her, even in the middle of class.

Tori rolls her eyes, and I realize what Jade's doing. She's marking her territory. Girls are so weird.

Oh well, if it involves kissing Jade, I'm, in!

"JAADE, Kiss your boyfriend on your on time," Sikowitz suggests. I roll my eyes. Jade smiles a sexy smile at me with a flirtatious look on her face and says,

"Oh I will," She raises her eyebrows. I hope she keeps that promise.

Tori rolls her eyes again.

It is decided that the first letter is P and the improv begins!

"Please go take a shower!" Tori requests, looking at Jade.

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade says, with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, girls lets all try to get along." I suggest, looking at Tori.

"Totally!" Cat chirps. Wow, she has to study her alphabet.

"EHH! Cat your line had to start with an S."

"SALAMI!" Cat revises, Sikowitz shakes his head.

"It's too late Cat." He says.

"AWW! My life's the worst!" Cat groans.

"Here's a piece of candy!" Sikowitz exclaims. He knows how to deal with Cat.

"Yey! I love candy!" Cat squeals, running to fetch the the piece of candy. Andre now had the letter S.

"Something just but my toe!" Andre mimes having his toe bitten.

"Turtle!" tori exclaims, pointing at Andre's foot. "That turtle just bit his toe!" She yells.

"Unbelievable that your even here," Jade says bitterly.

"Very immature of you to say that," I counter. Andre stutters with his next line.

"Come on Andre! W!" Sikowitz reminds him.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre wonders.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori suggests.

"You should shut up!" Jade decides.

"ZAP! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!" I exclaim, pointing at Andre's foot.

"Thanks!" Andre says automatically, then he realized his mistake. "Aww.. I just got my toe bone fixed." He says, bummed.

"Tori, letter A to you," Sikowitz explains.

"ALIENS, are the only people who can heal toes vy finger zapping!" Tori realizes.

"By the way BLLPH!" Jade sticks her tongue out in Tori's face.

"Correct, I am an alien," I admit, the class gasps.

"Don't hurt me!" Tori squeals.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" Jade adds.

Fainting! 'Cause I can't breath your Earth air," Tori grabs on to my arm as I fall to the floor.

I listen to Jade and Tori yell insults at each other for a few minutes, until Jade slips up and says "You eat your pants!" in response to Tori's "Eat your pants" Statement. Jude stomps off the stage, and I'm extremely thankful she didn't step on me. I realize it's just Tori and I now.

"Get up, Alien," Tori directs, clutching my arm. I pretend to be an alien on Earth. What would I say?

"Head.. Feels dizzy," I blink. Tori grins.

"I know how to make you feel better," She says slyly. I look over at Jade, who raises her eyebrows.

"Jumping jacks?" I say, pretending I don't have a clue where she's going with this.

"Kiss me." Tori smiles. Jade looks very angry.

I think for a second. What should I say? I remember I'm not Beck right now. I'm an alien who's head is dizzy.

I think about Tori. She's doing this for revenge on Jade. Jade was mean to her, she spilled coffee on her head. Maybe it's time to teach Jade a lesson.

"Little weird. Let's do it." I agree. I lean in and Tori grabs my shoulder. She moves her lips against mine. Her lips feel different. Wrong. Her lips taste like strawberry lip gloss, not at all like Jades.

The class cheers and slowly, I pull away from Tori to see a very angry Jade. Her eyes meet mine and a single tear falls out.

Oh shit.

**Jade's POV:**

"I know how to make you feel better." Tori says. I raise my eyebrows. She better not do anything that I wouldn't approve of.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck wonders. Oh c'mon, he can't be that stupid.

"Kiss me." Tori grins evilly. I look at Beck, hoping he'll say something along the lines of, "No way you idiot."

"Little weird. Lets do it." Beck nods. He leans in and begins to attack Tori with his lips.

My cheeks puff out angrily. I knew Beck liked her! She is everything I'm not! Nice, sweet, skinny!

The whole class claps and cheers.

I don't get it? Why are they cheering!? Because my boyfriend is cheating right in front of me?

Oh right, I get it.

No one cares for the wicked witch of the west.

I grab my stuff and walk out of the classroom, leaving my heart behind me.

I quickly walk to the little closet in the depths of Hollywood Art, the one nobody knew about. Except Beck.

I dash into the closet and slam the door, sliding down the wall. I cry into my arms on the floor, ruining my makeup.

Why would Beck kiss Tori? I thought he loved me? But nobody loves me...He always said I was jealous for no reason, now I know I was right.

I take out my scissors.

I'm nowhere near as perfect as Tori. She's stick thin, has super high cheeks bones, and is insanely pretty. I'm just.. Jade. I jab the scissors into my wrist, causing it to bleed, and causing me to sob harder, but enjoying the pain.. The good kind of pain.

I'm no where near as perfect as Tori. She got Beck to love her in only three days. She managed to take Becks love away from me. I jab the scissors into my wrist again.

Soon my wrists are gushing blood. It hurts so good.

I don't cut very often. But I have before.. And sometimes.. I will.

I grab my legs in my hands and curl up in a ball on the floor in the closet. I listen to my sobs as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

"It's not your fault," I assure Tori.

"Beck, I'm really really sorry," Tori apologizes. I roll my eyes.

"It's cool. You go to second period, I just have to find Jade." I answer.

"Okay, I already looked in the art room and the janitor's closet." Tori reminds me. Closet! I realize.

"Thanks Tori!" I yell, rushing towards Jade and I's "Special closet".

I turn a corner and head down the hallway, to find the old abandoned closet. I press my ear up against the door, and hear nothing.

I crack open the door, and my heart breaks.

There is my Jade, curled up on the closet floor, asleep. Tears stain her cheeks and blood stains her wrist. A bloody pair of scissors lies next to her.

I gasp, remembering the time in Canada two years ago during a game of never have a ever. Jade admitted she had cut herself.

I didn't think she'd ever do that again. She said she hadn't cut in years.

I kneel down next to Jade and scoop her up in my arms, waiting for her to wake up. I kiss her forehead and then her lips, trying to wake her from her sleep.

I hold Jade in my arms for ten minutes until she begins to stir.

"Why?" She wonders.

"Why what?" I reply.

"Why did you kiss Tori, the truth." Jade demands.

"I really wasn't thinking... At all.. I don't know! I guess I was still a little upset that you sabotaged her first day here. Maybe part of me thought that Tori should get revenge. Jade I'm so sorry. I'll never kiss anyone but you for as long as I live.. Unless I'm acting, with a script! Or am forced to!" I promise her.

"Do you like her?" Jade whispers. I think for a second.

Tori is nice, she's pretty, and talented.

Jade is bitter and mean, except to me. With me, Jade has a softer side, that only I get to see. Jade is gorgeous, and more than talented. She's exceptional. Also, Jade is mine.

"As a friend." I answer. "Nothing more."

"So.. You don't want to break up?" Jade says quietly. I nod.

"Jade, did the necklace teach you anything? I never will ever ever want to leave you. As long as I live." I remind her, kissing her cheek.

"Now, I'm gonna be super protective of you for the next two.. Twenty years." Jade warns. I roll my eyes.

"If that means kissing me to mark your territory, that's totally fine!" I exclaim. Jade smiles.

I lean in and kiss jade. Her lips feel right as they move against mine. They feel like Jade, not strawberry lip gloss.

Jade sticks her tongue in my mouth, but my tongue beats hers, so I explore her mouth. I breath in her smell and pull closer to me.

"I love you baby," I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too, when you not playing smushy face with Vega!" Jade yells.

"I wish I could undo it." I say. Jade smiles in agreement. "Now, come one, lets go ditch class and I'll get you an extra large coffee, and clean up your bloody arm. I offer. Jade nods.

"And your lips. They taste like strawberry lip gloss," Jade grimaces.

"I'm so sorry you felt the need to hurt yourself." I apologize, ignoring her comment.

I lean down, kissing each of Jade's bloody scars. Then I press my lips to hers one more time, before we step out of the closet to face the world.

**Like, Hate, please review!**


	2. The Bird Scene

**A/N: How many Hunger Games fans can spot the "hunger games" related thing in this chapter?**

**Chapter two: The Bird Scene**

**Jade's POV**

I walk down the busy hallway to find Tori struggling with some books.

"Need some help?" I ask in a fake sweet voice.

"Yes!" Tori replies gratefully. Does she ever learn?

"Interesting." I say sarcastically, walking by her without a second glance.

I walk over to my scissor covered locker and get out the books I need. I have Sikowitz next. Suddenly darkness surrounds me and I feel someone manhandling my face.

"Guess whoo?" A voice asks in a sing-song tone. I roll my eyes.

"Beck, gets your hands off my eyes." I order. Beck releases his grip on my face, I spin around to kiss him, he doesn't object.

"Lets go," I say, and we begin to walk to Sikowitz class together. When we get, there Sikowitz is giving a long lecture about method acting, again. After his twenty minute speech, he yells,

"Jade, Cat, on stage! Page fifty-nine of the script I gave you yesterday!" He orders. Cat and I rush up to the stage. We begin to perform a long scene.

It took twenty minutes for us to get to page seventy.

"Betsy, Betsy! That animals delicious flesh could keep us all alive for another week!" I shout in distress, using my southern accent. Cat is holding a gigantic stuffed pig.

"But I don't want to be alive without Poncy! This pig is everything to me that my daddy never was, and I'd be ding dang-" Then, out of nowhere, a large ball hit Cat, who toppled right over. "AH!" She screeches.

"Sikowitz!" I say angrily, I hate when people interrupt my acting.

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat shouts angrily.

"Oh come on! A truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter what's happening around them!" Sikowitz explains. Cat rubs her face where the ball hit her.

"But it really hurt!" She moans. Then the bell for lunch rings. "Ooohh lunch yey!" squeals, hurrying out of classroom excitedly. I roll my eyes, and follow her.

As I walk out of the classroom, I here Beck ask Tori to come to lunch with us. I growl. Does he have like.. A crush on her? Whenever I accuse him of that, he denies it.

**Beck's POV**

"Do you know where I can buy a pair of ballet slippers?" Andre wonders. I shake my head. Why would Andre need ballet slippers?

"No I don't, but I know where you can get a pretty skirt and some lip gloss." I offer.

Andre explains to us his newest scheme to meet girls. He is going to join a ballet class. I patiently explain how this will work to Robbie, who decides he wants to try it too. Good luck with that.

"How 'bout you man?" Andre wonders. Why would I want to join a ballet class to meet girls when I already have a girlfriend?

"Can't, Jade and I already signed up for salsa dancing," I remind Andre. I sip my coffee while Robbie explains that he can't eat salsa.

The bell rings again, and I stand up to go to my afternoon classes.

* * *

><p>It's my first day at Jade and I's salsa dancing class, and Jade is already irritated. She leans her head against my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her.<p>

"When will the stupid teacher get here," Jade wines. I rub her shoulder.

"She's right there," I point over, and a brown haired lady walks into the room.

"I am and today we will begin to learn the salsa!" The lady cheers enthusiastically. "Everyone stand up, and we will learn the basic steps." The whole class stood up from there chairs, and I released my grip on Jade's arm.

"Okay! Step forward," orders. We all do so. "Now back." We obey. "Okay, now repeat. One, two, three, five, six, seven," The teacher counts.

"You forgot four and eight." Jade says bitterly.

"No no. four and eight are beats in the music, we do not count them." The teacher explains. Jade looks at her like she is crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Okay, now I shall pair you up with someone in this class." The teacher cries enthusiastically.. Damn. If she doesn't pair me with Beck.. I think she already hates me.

"Okay, I made a list before the start of class." She rummages in her purse, and pulls out a sheet. "Okay, Eli with Amanda, David with Kelly, Nicole with Brandon, Peeta with Gail, Jane with Owen, Beck with Elisa-" drones on and on in her boring voice.

Beck with Elisa! Elisa is a super popular, typical, hot blonde, cheerleader, the one that is totally stereotyped. The kind I don't want doing salsa dips with Beck.

"Kim with Kevin, Rebecca with Ian, Edith with Sean, Jade with Sinjin-"

What the chiz!? I'm with Sinjin! I can hear Sinjin cheer happily, and Beck groans. I can tell he's slightly creeped out by Sinjin's stalker-like obsession with me. Actually, we are both extremely creeped out. There is no way I am dancing with the creepiest guy in school, or letting Beck dance around with a slutty cheerleader. No way.

Our teacher finishes the list and says, "Okay, now please go find your partners and sit down next to them.

Beck throws his arm around my shoulder and squeezes me protectively against him, before walking off to find his partner.

I roll my eyes, after cheating on me with Vega, does he think he's gonna get off that easy?

I follow Beck over to Elisa, who is beaming, because her partner for salsa dancing is one of the hottest boys in school. She brushes her straight blonde hair over to one side flirtatiously.

I wrap my arms around Beck and stand up on my toes. I pull myself up to kiss his lips.

Beck is surprised to find me there, not knowing that I had followed him. He kisses me back, but pulls away after three short seconds.

I smirk. I have marked my territory successfully, Elisa is now frowning. Mission accomplished.

I walk away happily, but my spirit sinks like the Titanic when I see Sinjin beckoning at me expectantly. I growl. He's my partner. I go sit with him, but as far away as possible.

"Okay now this half of the room," She says, pointing to the half of the room I was on, "Go sit against the wall." Sinjin and I, along with the other kid's on this side of the room, got up. While I was going to the wall I grab a piece of paper off our teacher's desk and put it in my pocket. I sat down at the wall and Sinjin sat next to me, Grabbing my hand, I grimace.

"Three, two, don't let me get to one," I say in a warning tone. Sinjin scoots over, leaving a two foot gap between us.

"Okay, now the remaining students, I want you to try the basic steps, along with a simple dip, watch here." turns on her projector and shows us a video of some dude dancing with some girl, going 'one, two, three, five, six, seven' Salsa dancers are idiots. Who just 'Forgets' four and eight! I hate that.

"Alright now try the basic steps." orders. I realize Beck and Elisa are in the remaining people. Ugh, he's gonna have to dance with her. "Okay, step, step step, hold,"

Beck steps, holding the cheerleader's hand, they step to the side like the people in the video. They look like the perfect couple together. So normal. Pretty blonde girl, with the hot tan-skinned boy. Ugh. I'm not Beck's little barbie doll like she could be.

"Spin!" The teacher claps. The students in the front of the room spin their partners around. Beck rises Elisa's hand above him and spins her around. My frown slowly grows more pronounced, as Elisa's smile grows bigger and bigger. She giggles flirtatiously.

"Dip!" the teacher barks enthusiastically.

I growl as Beck dips Elisa back slowly and carefully, wishing that he would drop her. That. Girl. Is. Dead. And so is Sinjin!

Soon it's the group against the walls turn to try the dance. I frown.

"Step, step, step, hold!" she begins. I wince as Sinjin grabs my arm. He's so gross.

"Spin!" Sinjin spins me around. I feel like vomiting. Wouldn't it be funny if I threw up on Sinjin?

"And dip!" she cries

**Beck's POV**

"And dip!" the teacher cries.

Sinjin has always made me feel uneasy. I know Jade would never leave me for him, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sinjin somehow deluded himself into thinking they were dating.

Sinjin dips Jade downward, and then there is a crash.

Sinjin has no muscle, but you'd think he'd be able to hold a teenage girl who practically starves herself, in the air, with her feet on the ground, for two seconds. Nope, Jade is sent diving through the air and lands on her back.

"Jade!" I yell concerned. I quickly get up from against the wall and rush to her. She is lying on the ground, motionless. Her eye flip open.

"Jadelyn, do you think you have to go to the nurse?" The teacher wonders. Jade nods, dazed.

"I.. I don't think I can get up.." Jade admits. nods.

"Can someone carry Jade to the nurse?" the teacher asks. Sinjin raises his hand. "You dropped her!" She yells. Sinjin lowers his hand, defeated.

"I'll go," I volunteer. the teacher nods.

I scoop Jade up in my arms and start the long walk across the school to the nurses.

Jade smiles as soon as we are out of the classroom. Her smile is gorgeous. I hold her tight to my chest. How could Sinjin drop her? All she eats is lettuce and coffee for Gods sake!

"Beck put me down." Jade orders after we are far away from the dance rooms.

"But you're hurt," I refuse. I also like carrying her, but I'm not going to say that.

"No I'm not Beck. I dropped myself so I could talk to you." Jade smirks. I roll my eyes and ruffle her hair, setting her on her feet.

"What have you planned?" I wonder. Jade pulls a piece of paper of her pocket, and hands it to me.

On the paper, it has our partner assignments. They were hand-written in pencil by the teacher.

"I'm gonna just change Sinjin and Jade, to Sinjin and Elisa, and make us partners!" Jade beams and looks at me, expecting praise. I roll my eyes, and kiss her cheek.

"Okay." I reply, not planning on protesting.. Why bother?

Jade erases the names she wants and refines the list to her liking. She hands the list to me.

"Okay, now go put that on her desk when she's not looking. Tell her I'm at the nurse. I'll be at our next class, which is.." Jade thinks for a moment.

"Sikowitz, remember, Tori's doing the third bird scene." I remind her. She nods.

"I can't believe it's taking her this long," Jade complains. "I'm sick of the bird scene!" She whines.

"Just 'cause you passed it on the first try doesn't mean we all do." I remind her. Jade smirks.

"Yeah, but it only took you twice to figure it out," Jade says. "But I got it on the first try! Sikowitz said when I finished, 'Don't you want to know what I think of it?' and I screamed 'NO' and then everyone clapped."

"I remember that, but you got into Hollywood Arts after me, so you don't remember any of my bird scenes." I remind her.

"Yeah, but you told me it took you twice to pass. How exactly did you pass?" Jade wonders.

"Well, I asked Sikowitz what he thought, and he said it was good. Then I asked 'Did I pass?' and he answered 'Nope!' I just replied, 'Well I thought I did good, So I did pass,' And then the whole class clapped." I explain. Jade nods, then snickers.

"Cat also passed on first try." Jade laughs.

"Oh yeah, her's was funny." I agree.

_FLASKBACK_

_ "So, did I pass?" Cat chirps. Sikowitz frowns._

_ "Nope!" He replies. Cat burst into tears._

_ "What's that supposed to mean!" She yells._

_ "You didn't pass." Sikowitz explains patiently. _

_ "Yeah! I did!" Cat shouts, and the class began to clap._

_ "Why are you clapping?" Cat wondered._

_ "You passed!" Sikowitz explained. Then the bell rang._

_ "YEY! LUNCH!" Cat scampered away, overjoyed that she was about to shove food down her throat._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Beck.. Beck!" Jade calls. My head snaps toward her.

"You know who the first person to pass the bird scene was?" Jade asks. I shake my head.

"Trina Vega. She's bragged about it so many times." Jade informs me. "Trina says that she did the scene, and knew that it was so awesome, so she was surprised when nobody clapped. To tell then to clap, she shouted 'You're welcome you're welcome!" and didn't even ask Sikowitz if she passed. She told me that she didn't ask because she is too amazing to not pass." Jade explains. I roll my eyes.

"Figures." I state. "Jade I'm gonna go back to class now, I'll see you at acting." I quickly kiss Jade lips and then walk back to class.

I slip the paper back on our teacher's desk, before getting her attention.

* * *

><p>The next day Jade and I go to our next salsa lesson. Our teacher, tells us to get with our partners, and I stand next to Jade.<p>

"Sinjin, Jade... Elisa..." the teacher says, turning around, looking confused.

"I'm with Beck! Not Sinjin!" Elisa cries frantically. The teacher looks at her sheet, confused.

"No.. Elisa. I have it written here that Beck and Jade are partners." The teacher replies. Elisa looks like she's about to cry.

"Okay! Now lets begin our warm up! Step step step step. Hold! Spin dip!" The teacher chants. I carefully twirl Jade around me, and soon we are dancing gracefully across the floor.

I dip Jade slowly and steadily in my arms, and while the teacher isn't looking, I lean down and kiss hes lips. They taste like coffee.

I officially love the salsa.

**A/N: Hate, like or love? Plse review! They make me happy!**


	3. Stage Fighting

**A/N: Okay, so in the last story, together forever, I took a lot of the ideas for my trip to Canada from wannabewest. WannaBeWest is an amazing author, and I want to say that u should read her/his story trip to Canada. Sorry for taking some ideas! Tons of it was by accident! U should be flattered (:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have four tests and five projects! ):**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Jade's POV**

I stroll into my first period class to see Vega on a rampage, trying to kill Beck's stunt helper guy, whom he took a class with once. I roll my eyes. She's such a drama queen. She looks like she wants to kill him, which kind of annoys me, since that means she's upset that he's hurting Beck. If she even thinks about liking Beck like that, she's dead.

"What are you doing!?" Our teacher, exclaims to Tori, after pulling her off of the stunt man.

"That guy was beating up Beck!" She answers wildly. I roll my eyes and carelessly walk over to my annoyed boyfriend, clutching on to his hand.

"We were practicing." Beck explains, clearly annoyed. Tori flips her messy hair confused.

"This is Russ," The teacher explains states.

"I'm Russ." The stunt guy restates. Tori's eyebrow deepens as she begins to look more and more confused. This makes me smile.

"He's a professional stunt man, I invited him here to teach the class about stage fighting." Our teacher says. I turn my head around to look at Beck, my arm now linked with his.

"And now Tori says 'What's stage fighting'" I mimic her voice, successfully annoying Tori.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Tori replies, turning towards Andre, to, of course, ask what stage fighting is. I smile successfully and turn to look at Beck. I brush my hair down on my shoulder and lean my body against his. He quickly kisses my lips, and pulls up almost instantly.

Tori goes on to say that it looked like the man was hurting Beck. What? Why would SHE care if someone was hurting MY boyfriend? IT's really none of her business!

"Why do you care?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Tori smiles and I see she has come up with one of her 'genius' comebacks.

"'Cause, I figure he already suffers enough pain dating you," She replies innocently.

Well, that crossed a line. I do not cause Beck any "pain" maybe the occasional slap, but nothing serious. Beck doesn't suffer to have me around. Does he?

"You wanna see pain?" I yell, dropping Becks arm and lunging towards Tori. Beck grabs my shoulders.

"Heeyyy," Beck soothes, gently placing his hands on my shoulders. I instantly relax. "Why don't we go sit over there," He requests. I'm upset he didn't let me destroy the girl, but glad that he wantts sit with me. I send Tori a glare and he walks me over to two chairs in the front of the room and sits next to me. His hand feels good on my shoulder. I lean in and he kisses my cheek.

The Russ guy teaches us about stage fighting, then tells us that he will pair us up. My hope to be with Beck shatters as I hear the first two names.

"Beck and Cat," Russ begins. Well, that's better than Tori and Beck. I give Beck a 'no funny business look', and then turn my attention back to the teacher.

He continues to list pairs, and then says "Tori and Jade," Igrin, what a great way to show Tori who's boss.

"Tori and who!" Tori exclaims, suddenly realizing what he just said. Her eyes bug out nervously.

I look over at Tori and smirk, looking her in the eyes creepily, successfully frightening her. I raise my eye brows, and she looks back at me, petrified.

This is gonna be fun.

**Beck's POV**

The bell rings and I get out of my seat, standing up to wait for Jade. She stands as well and I catch her glance for a second, mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes. She motions for me to wait a minute, then ventures up to Tori.

I groan internally. Poor Tori is probably scared out of her mind.

"Hey partner," Jade greets Tori. I stare at her, praying she doesn't make Tori too nervous, my wish doesn't come true. "I can't wait for our fight.." Jade begins. I roll my eyes. Jade pretends to remember something and says "Scene."

Jade spins around and I can't help but notice how completely sexy she looks when she does that.

I follow her out of the classroom, and we begin to walk down to lunch.

"Jade, please don't give Tori hell," I plead. Jade looks at me, slightly angry.

"Why do you care?" She wonders.

"Because, TORI is our friend." I answer. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Riiiighht, I'd definitely be friends with the girl who kisses my boyfriend on her second day at Hollywood Arts," Jade says sarcastically.

"I thought you forgave me for that," I reply.

"Never." Jade spits.

"Never," I repeat. I lean in closer to her, breathing in her scent. She backs up slightly. I smile. "Never ever," I say, stepping closer still. Jade nods, stepping back. I step forwards, "Never," I say again, stepping a step closer till Jade is crushed up against the wall of the hallway.

Jade's trapped and she knows it. She willingly lets me wrap my arms around her and begin to kiss her senseless. Slowly, I release her and she breathes a single word,

"Forgiven." She answers, I smile, seeing the rare but beautiful smile on her gorgeous face. I grab her arm and together, we walk to lunch.

We sit together at our 'alone table' and Jade immediately returns to her sour mood when I say, " So, what do you have planned for Tori?"

"Nothing." Jade says. "Do you truly think that your own girlfriend would hurt someone in front of an entire class of witnesses, I'm not an idiot!" Jade defends. I grab a french fry off my plate and dip it in her ketchup.

"You're right," I agree. "Sorry. I'm glad you're planning on letting things go smoothly," I apologize. Jade nods, refusing to look me in the eye.

I frown, she's definitely got something up her sleeve, and I have to find out what it is.

* * *

><p>"Oww!" Jade yells, falling from the impact of Tori's cane. I sit up at once, questions ringing through my head. Did Tori actually hit Jade? Nobody saw that coming.<p>

"Butternut!" Jade shrieks, her hand clutching her eye. I stand up from my chair and rush to help her. I can't believe Tori hurt my girlfriend! My Jade!

I run up and grab Jade's shoulder, frantically asking "Are you okay!"

"No! Tori hit me in the face for real!" Jade yells. Tori looks confused.

"No I didn't!" Tori defends.

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" Jade yells. How can Tori say she didn't hit Jade in the face? The evidence is pretty clear.

Jade trys to lean in my arms, but is partially blocked by Russ's arm, who is probably worried that he will get in trouble because of an injury while he was teaching the class.

"Somebody grab a chair!" Someone orders. Tori frantically searches for a chair, she finds one, and sets it underneath Jade.

Reluctantly, I lower Jade into the chair, which cracks underneath her. My eyes widen in annoyance. Is Tori trying to kill my girlfriend?

I grab a non-breakaway chair for Jade, and she sits in it, gladly taking the ice pack we hand her. I hate seeing her hurt.

Tori walks up to the crowd surrounding Jade. She rambles on about how she 'missed'.

"Look Tori," Jade begin, but the starts to fall over.

"Woa whoa.." The crowd around her, including me, say worriedly. I look into Jade's blue eyes, which are innocent looking. Poor girl.

I will try as hard as possible to make her eye feel better.

The people in the class start to Jade to the nurse, and I gather her stuff.

"Can someone call my mom?" Jade requests. I nod,

"I'll call your mom," I answer.

"She doesn't need her mom!" Tori exclaims frustrated. "Don't bother her mom," Tori points at me. Is she delusional, of course I'm going to call my girlfriend's mom when she is nearly blinded by a classmate's cane!

"I gotta call her mom!" I remind Tori. Tori rolls her eyes.

Wow, I thought Jade was the 'mean one'.

"And I thought we were just starting to be friends," Jade tells Tori. She sounds so upset, it nearly breaks my heart.

"But.. I didn't.." Tori protests. I roll my eyes, irritated, and follow everyone out of the classroom.

I dial Mrs. West's number, it rings four times, and then she picks up.

"Hello Beck," She greets me warmly.

"Jade got hurt in class today. Her eye is bleeding." I tell her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, but I don't get off work till five," Could you help Jade with whatever she needs till then?" Mrs. West wonders. I nod.

"Sure no problem," I reply.

"Thank you," replies.

A whole afternoon with just Jade, I can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Jade is lying on the bed in my RV, while I am acting as her slave. I sit next to her and stroke her perfect face.<p>

"Beck, I have to go, I'll be right back" Jade says.

"Go where?" I wonder.

"To take a wazz you idiot," She gets up, and goes into the bathroom.

I realize I am kind of in the mood for fruit gum. Jade always has some. I open up her purse, but a few of the contents spill on the ground, littering my RV's floor.

The first thing I notice, in a small tube from her purse,

Fake blood.

Well, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid.

* * *

><p>I decide not to tell Jade that I know she isn't really hurt. If she wants to get back at Tori for kissing me, this is a fairly tame way to do that.<p>

So I allow her to carry on with her plane, and today, Tori had to clean up a food fight from a play in the black bow theater, courtesy of Jade West.

A knock rings through my RV. I go to answer it, and it's a frowning Jade, who barges right in.

"Come in?" I welcome her. She sits on my couch.

"I can't believe I was just nice to Tori!" She says. I smile.

"That's a good thing. Now, tell me why you were nice to her?" I ask.

"Well, I suppose Andre told you about the makeup thing?" Jade asks. I shake my head and say,

"I figured it out by myself," I admit.

"Oh okay. You aren't mad? Right?" Jade asks, her voice softer.

"No, I deserved to have some revenge done to me. Just don't lie to me again baby,' I say. Jade nods.

"I won't. So any way. I go into the gross post-food-fight zone. And Tori was scraping crusty pudding off the wall, so then I started to help her, and then we snuck out, and we were giggling the entire time! Giggling! I don't giggle!" Jade yells. I grin.

"Jade. You did a good thing, okay. Also, if you're lucky, maybe Tori will get double detention for sneaking out," I suggest. Jade perks up.

"I feel lucky," She states, leaning in closer to me.

"Oh do you?" I raise my eyebrows, but before she can answer, I cut her off with a deep kiss.

Very lucky.


	4. The Birthweek Song

**A/N: Okay, so here comes... The birthweek Song! I got the idea for these missing moments from a "the slap" post that happened on page 19 of the slap, sometime around when this episode occurred (:. **

**I hope u like this! (:**

**PLSPLSEPLSE review! They make my day!**

**The birthweek song**

**Jades POV**

I awake from sleep and see light streaming in from the bullet proof windows. I look to my side, but Beck isn't there.

"Beck!" I call loudly, and in response I hear the sound of someone throwing up. Beck into view, still wearing his pajamas, and clearly a mess.

"Hey," He greets weekly. My frown deepens.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I think I'm sick." Beck answers, sitting back down on his bed.

"Ya think you're sick?" I say sarcastically. It's fairly obvious he's sick.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay home," He decides.

"I'll stay here with you." I volunteer. Beck frowns.

"you can't." He says. I look back at him quizzically.

"Uptown Downtown," He reminds me. Oh yeah! Today is the audition for the part that I want in the upcoming school play, Uptown Downtown! I will not let Tori get the lead! I sigh.

"Then I'll ditch the morning and go for the afternoon, sound cool?" I plan. Beck nods.

"Sure," He grins.

Soon, we deciding on watching TV, but we found this extremely difficult, because, if we payed to much attention to the TV, we'd forget that we weren't supposed to hug, kiss, or anything that could spread Beck's desiese over to me.

I don't really care if Beck gets me sick, but Beck hates the thought of harming me at all, and I

guess illnesses count too. guess illnesses count too.

I completely forget Beck's stupid rules when I look up at the clock, almost eleven. I kiss Beck's cheek.

"I have to go," I say bitterly. "I'll see you soon,"

"Good luck with your audition!" Beck wishes, his voice dry sounding.

"I'll bring you back a coffee,"

I get to Hollywood Arts just in time for lunch. I didn't even bother getting a late slip or anything. All I'd missed was music, gym, a study hall.

I sat at the lunch table with Vega, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. As soon as I sit down, Sinjin realizes there is no Beck next to me, so her takes his place.

Sinjin awkwardly stares at me while I cut up parts of my lunch with a pair of orange scissors. Cutting up things calms me down, and I'll never admit it to any one, but I was slightly nervous about my upcoming audition. Everyone at Hollywood Arts has instantly loved Tori, even Beck. Can she even take the starring role in every play away from me?

Tori babbles on about how Trina needs a good birthday present or something, but I'm only have listening. I begin to listen fully when Sinjin mutters dreamily, "uhhh.. Jade's so pretty..."

I may hate ducks, yellow, cilantro, the word panties, the number nine, and the word moist, but all that is NOTHING to how much I hate Sinjin. To be honest he really creeps me out.

"Three, two, one," I count. Sinjin grabs his stuff and leaves.

Tori continues whining, and if there's anything I hate more than Sinjin, it might be whining.

"You people give me a rash," I state, and take my stuff and leave.

I immediately regret leaving when I realize that since Beck isn't there, I going to have to sit alone. I sigh and throw away my lunch and go back into the school.

I go to the library and practice my lines for my play audition. That's the only reason I cam to school anyways.

I look at the clock in the library and realize that it is time for my audition. I go downstairs and head to room 501 for the audition.

"Because I'm beautiful?" Tori asks. Ugh! She's trying out for Penny too! It's like her first week at Hollywood Arts and she's already tried to steal Beck from me, and now she's trying to steal the lead in a play? God I hate Tori.

"That was great Tori! You were amazing at singing finally falling!" The play director cries happily. Tori smiles and gets up. She grabs her stuff and heads off to her next class.

"Great job," I whisper sarcastically to her. Tori rolls her eyes.

"Good luck," She retorts in the same voice.

"Next!"The director chirps. I walk inside.

"Jade, okay so first sing a portion of Finally Falling, and then do the ending of scene ten." The director orders.

I do my audition and by the end the directors are clapping. I smile, I know that I'm gonna get the part.

The rest of the school day goes by fast, and soon it is time for me to go back to Beck's RV to take care of him. Ugh. I hope into my car and Begin to drive down the familiar route to Beck's RV.

I don't even bother knocking, knowing that he won't have locked it. I just barge right in.

"Hey babe!" I greet. Beck is lying on his bed, looking better than this morning but still really sick.

"Hi Jade," He smiles seeing me. I go sit next to him.

"Beck you look terrible." I remark, putting my hand on his forehead. Ouch, his forehead is super hot!

"Thanks Jade," Beck mutters sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

I walk to the tiny bathroom in Beck's RV and grab a thermometer off the counter.

"Okay, put this in your mouth," I instruct, placeing the thermometer under Beck tongue.

"Yes ." Beck answers, although his speech is slurred by the thermometer. I roll my eyes.

I absentmindedly run my figures through Beck's fluffy black hair. It's so soft.

The thermometer in Beck's mouth beeps, and I look at it. It reads '101 degrees'.

"Good Beck your like burning alive!" I accuse. I look in Beck's medicine drawer in his bathroom. I found some Tylenol.

"Here take this," I order, pouring the dose of medicine into the cap. Beck frowns at the pink liquid.

"Why is it pink?" He wonders.

"Shut up and drink it." I reply. Beck sighs and drains the sticky pink medicine from the cup.

I look at Beck, lying so innocently on his bed. He looks sick. I sigh. I grab a blanket from one of the couches and pile it on Beck, who smiles at me thankfully.

I turn on the TV and I sit next to Beck, who allows me to hold his hand, hopeing that he won't make me sick by doing so.

For a while we just sit their, uninterrupted, watching lame television shows that we really aren't paying attention to, because most of our time is spent staring at each other, but trying to not let the other one notice. Not-so-occasionally, we'd meet glances, smile, and turn our heads back to the TV.

Beck's phone buzzes and he takes it out. He reads the message. I look over his shoulder. Andre had written on Beck's slap page "What's up, man? Where you been?" Beck quickly typed back "Sick. Jade's taking care of me.".

"Did the medicine help at all?" I wonder. Beck smiles.

"I think it did. You should take my temperature again and check." He suggests. I nod, and stuff the thermometer into his mouth again.

Beck's phone buzzes again and he picks it up to looks at it. I look over his shoulder. Andre had written "Oooh, sorry about that.". That hurt a lot actually. I'm working really hard to be nice to my boyfriend when he is sick and every one just assumes I'm doing a horrible job! I'm such a bad girlfriend!

Beck's thermometer beeps again and I take it out. His temp is lower now. 99 degrees, it isn't a fever anymore.

"Relax Jade," beck soothes after seeing my hurt expression from Andres comment. "I wouldn't want anyone else to take care of me when I'm sick." He tells me.

"Not even little miss Vega?" I ask. Beck nods.

"Only the perfect girlfriend could make me feel so amazing even when I'm sick," Beck told me. I roll my eyes, then grab Beck's phone and say to Andre: "Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read." I hope Andre realizes how mean that comment was. See, this is why I call them Beck's friends, not mine.

In a matter of minutes, Andre realizes his mitake and txts back "Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring. " I sigh, now he's lying to me.

"Stop typing" Beck types. I frown.

"So you don't think I'm the best, sweet, caring girlfriend ever?" I counter. Beck shakes his head.

"Naw, I do. But Andre was getting on my nerves." Beck replies. I smile.

We go back to our game of secret staring and trashy TV.


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

**A/N: I own nothing ETC!**

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Jade's POV**

I stare at the picture in my hands unwillingly. It can't be true, but it is. Beck is cheating on me with Alyssa Vaughn.

The picture shows Beck and Alyssa. Alyssa is wearing a bright red dress and Beck's arm is around her.

Of coarse, Beck would choose a celebrity over me. Who wouldn't? Alyssa is famous worldwide and I'm just.. Jade.

A few silent tears slip down my cheek as I step up the front steps of Beck's RV.

As I go, I can swear I hear multiple voices in their. I hear Beck's laughter and a voice that is definitely a girl!

Okay, so first he cheats on me with a famous socialite, then a day later a 'mysterious girl' is in his RV. Wow Beck.

"BECK! I know you have a girl in here!" I cry angrily.

I kick the door wide open with my foot using all my strength. It practically swings off its hinges. I can't help a smug smile.

"Jade. I'm just watching icarly." Beck tells me. I stare blankly at him.

"Ya know, that popular web show..." Beck reminds me.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you love watching famous pretty teenage girls have fun don't you. Of course.. All FAMOUS teenage girls are better than me aren't they!" I yell. Beck stares back at me quizzically.

"Huh?" He asks. "What's bugging you Jade?"

"THIS!" I yell. I show him the picture of Alyssa Vaughn. Beck smiles nervously.

"Jade, we're just friends." He tells me. I frown.

"You can't be 'Just friends' with a girl like that!" I accuse.

"Well I am!" I yell.

"I hate you Beckett!" I scream. I pick up the nearest heavy object, which happens to be a rock that sits on Becks dresser. He painted it to look like a dog. I throw it at him as hard as I can.

"OUCH! Jade!" Beck yells, rubbing his chest where the rock hit him.

I spin around on my heels and walk out the RV door.

* * *

><p>-BECK AND JADE- AFTER BREAK UP-<p>

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I have officially been broken up for six hours. It is the end of the school day at Hollywood Arts.

"Beck," a small voice requests. I turn my head. Jade is standing my my locker, looking at me with wide sad eyes.

"Beck, I feel really horrible abou-" Jade begins. I cut her off.

"Look Jade, I'm sorry but I think it's best if we stay broken up," I reject her nicely.

I just need a break. I can't have a relationship with someone who never does anything nice for me.

Jade looks up at me again, her eyes even sadder. I think I can see a tear forming in the right corner of her left eye. She walks away.

Sorrow washes over me.

* * *

><p>-AFTER SCHOOL THE DAY_-<p>

**Jade's POV**

I walk up and down the streets contemplating what to do.

Cat will be no help, of coarse. Robbie is just plain annoying, and "Rex" updates the slap with every secret. Andre is too close to Beck. That just leaves one girl.

I pace back and forth, tears still coming out my eyes.

In the bushes, I spot a broken kite. I pick it up.

The kite reminds me of Beck and I. Broken, but fixable. Something that can't be fixed alone. Something that needs help.

I march over to Tori's broken kite in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I walk back to my RV after a long hard day without Jade.

To my intense surprise Jade and Tori are running around my RV, clearly freaking out.

"Beck!" One of them shouts.

"How are you out here? You're in there getting mauled by a dog!" Huh? Was Jade trying to kill me just because I refused t get back together with her?

"No! My dad is in there!" I exclaim. I try to open the RV door, but back up, that dog is huge!

"That is a big dog!" I exclaim.

Why did Jade release a dog on my dad?

"Let me do it," Jade says. She opens the door and lets the dog run out, never to be seen again.

Tori calls the police and soon a lady takes my dad into an ambulance on a stretcher.

The lady in the ambulance starts hitting on me, and Jade gets slightly defensive. I don't mind. The ambulance lady looks like she's like thirty...

The ambulance pulls away and I left to face Jade.

Jade begins to shout apologies. I don't get the whole thing but I get the gist of it. Jade got me a dog to do a nice thing for me. That's all I need to hear.

I lean in and interrupt Jade's ranting. I kiss her passionately, and she rests her hand on my shoulder. Finally, I pull away.

Jade looks at me with her bright blue eyes. "You love me again," She says.

"Who said I stopped?" I wonder. I haven't ever stopped. Tori Awws, and Jade tells Tori that she owes her one.

Just as I'm starting to get impatient, Jade leans back in and kisses me again. This time with more passion, grabbing my neck and pulling me closer. My hand rests on her soft brown hair.

Then Jade leans out of my grasp again and says "It's not that far a walk". I'm not sure who she was talking to.

All I know is Jade.

I wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her once again.


	6. Tori the Zombie

**Tori The Zombie**

**Jade's POV**

Why do I even bother? I wonder to myself, walking up four flights of stairs to the room where the parts for Uptown Downtown are hanging up on the wall. I know I'm gonna get the lead. I nearly always do.

Nevertheless, I have to check. I reach the floor with the note and study it.

At first I am exited. Beck got the lead boy, that means I get to be in love with him.

Then my mouth drops open.

Penny: Tori Vega

Silent tears slip down my face and I run to the janitors closet.

I take out my blue scissors and begin to cut away at the janitor's broom. Cutting up objects relaxes me. It gives me something to keep me busy, to distract me.

I continue to sob until I feel a pair of warm arms on my shoulder. Beck sits down next to me.

"You didn't get Penny," He states. It isn't a question.

I nod in response and continue to kill the broomstick with my scissors.

"I don't get it Beck. I spend my life working so hard for everything. Tori, just randomly gets into this school, while I trained and worked my but off for , my audition. Tori gets here and is already popular. I had to fight my way to get up there. Tori just gets to kiss you, while if any one else tried to do that, besides me, you wouldn't let them. I don't get it Beck. I don't get it? What makes little miss Vega so perfect? She can do no wrong. I hate her Beck, I really hate her." I rant, I bury my head into Beck's shoulder, ruining his shirt.

Beck picks my face up in his hands and looks into my eyes with his deep brown ones. "Jade, I'm sorry you didn't get the lead. I swear Jade, there is nobody on this damn planet who deserved to get it more than you did." Beck reassures me. I can't help but feel a bit better.

Beck cradles my face in his hands and kisses my lips passionately, I let his tongue explore my mouth, slowly the tears on my face fall, and there are no more to replace them with.

"You're such a good actress Jade, I'm sure the director just wanted to give Tori a chance, because she is new to this school," Beck tells me. I nod. "I swear you'll get the next one," He promises.

"So, you're not gonna quit the play are you?" I ask. Beck shakes his head.

"Jade I looked at the script, we don't even have to kiss, and remember I'll be pretending it's you the entire time," Beck reminds me. I nod, and lean up to kiss him.

I am in the car getting driven home from school with Beck, when my phone vibrates.

**From Cat:**

**Guess what! I'm not gonna fail makeup! Tori agreed to be my makeup model!**

I sigh. Does she think I care?

_To Cat:_

_I don't care._

"Who are you texting?" Beck wonders.

"Cat," I reply, he nods. Suddenly, I get an idea. "She wants me to help her babysit her brother. Can you drop me at her house?" I ask. Beck nods.

"Sure," He says.

A few minutes later, I am at Cat's house, with a devious plan.

Step one, check to see if Cat's home. I look in her driveway, no car.

Step two, get inside. Easy. I look under the mat to see a key just lying there. I roll my eyes. Everyone keeps their key under the mat. It's so cliché.

I unlock Cat's door and sneak up into Cat's room, I take the glue she has with her makeup kit, and squeeze the entire bottle into the sink. I smirk.

Then I find Cat's dad's toolbox. I set it on Cat's kitchen table, so that Cat will find it real easy.

I put the grizzly glue grizzly side up.

Good luck being 'beautiful' Tori.


	7. Oneshot:Flowers

**A/N: First unrelated one shot! Most of the oneshots in this story will b the slap inspired, this is no exception.**

**This is inspired by beck's slap post that says: "**I bought my girlfriend flowers. Forgot she hates flowers. Starting a list of all her "dislikes." It's LOOOONG already. **" **

**As u can guess, this one shot is called:**

**Flowers**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey babe," Beck greets me, walking into my house, his hand behind his back. I glance upward curiously.

"Hi," I say.

"I brought you something," Beck tell me, as if I couldn't tell. I roll my eyes.

"What for?" I wonder.

Beck gives a smile.

"You," He replies, holding out some hideous roses.

I give an annoyed frown.

"I hate flowers." I proclaim. "But thank you for your efforts to please me," I tell him icily. Beck frowns.

"Why do you hate flowers?" He wonders, walking over and sitting on my couch, I follow.

"No reason." I lie, looking into my lap at the roses, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh c'mon, there must be a reason," Beck urges.

I sigh, turning to face him, but not meeting his eyes.

"My dad, when I was little, he got my mom flowers," I admits, crossing my arms irritably.

"Yeah, and.." Beck says.

"One day, he forgot to buy them, and my mom thought this meant he didn't love her any more. They began fighting. When they fought, they always became really angry with me, like it was my fault. They yelled at me and told me I was worthless. That's why I hate flowers!" I explain, now bubbling with anger and sadness. Beck's arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry," Beck apologizes softly to me.

I shake my head, pulling back from my hug. "There is one thing flowers are good for," I say with a smirk.

"What?" Beck asks, curious.

"Get me my scissors," I demand forcefully, and Beck can't help but give a laugh.


	8. Robarazzi

**A/N: plse review!**

**Thanks to all reviewers! **

**So here goes:**

**Robarazzi**

**Jade's POV**

"Beck, I really don't want to go to the movies, I just want to hang out at your RV and eat pizza." I decide.

"Come one, let's just go it'll be fun." Beck persuades.

"No..

"Why not?"

"Cause.. I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch and.." Beck knows I hate tunafish. I turn around to see a ninth grader holding a camera in the back seat of the car. "There's a dude in the backseat!" I yell.

Beck and I continue yelling at the ninth grader until he gets out of Beck's car.

"Can you believe him?" I shriek. Beck shakes his head.

"I know!" Beck reply's.

"Whatever lets just go to the movies." I decide.

"You sure?" Beck asks.

"I'm fine with it," I say, motioning for him to kiss me. He is all too willing.

Beck drives to the movie theater and gets us a large popcorn to share. We sit down and the movie begins.

Beck seems to actually care what the movie is about, but I don't. My phone buzzes. I have a text from Cat.

**From Cat: Jade! I just read on the slap that u and Beck broke up! OMG! Y? ),:**

I sigh. Stupid Robarazzi, and the fact that Beck changed his profile pic from us kissing to just him again probably didn't help ease the spread of the rumor. I quickly updated my slap page.

**Jade:** Beck and I are NOT breaking up – no matter what you hear! Mood:Annoyed

I hear Beck's phone vibrate. He gets a text every time I update. He reads it, and types a reply.

**Beck**Actually...

Wow Beck, you're so helpful.

**Jade**Shut it, Beck.

I reply. Then I txt Beck,

**To Beck: Y do u keep saying we r breaking up? Is there something u wanna talk about? Do u not like me anymore?**

Beck glances at his phone, then types back,

**From Beck: I have never liked u.**

What the hell? Why didn't Beck tell me he didn't like me earlier? Is this why he seems to go along with the rumor? Before thousands of other questions can pour into my mind, another txt pops up on the screen of my pear phone.

**From Beck: I loooovve u.**

"Aww," I whisper, leaning over and kissing Beck on the lips. He smiles.

Then, my phone buzzes again.

**Cat: Oh! Jadey I saw ur slap update! Kk! Guess wat! I bought scratch and sniff nail polish from sky store! U HAVE to try it! Also, I need to borrow $19.95 + Shipping!**

**Jade: NO  
><strong>

**Cat: But I nnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeddd underwear that floats!**

I roll my eyes and put my phone away.

I lean over to Beck and give him my 'please kiss me' signal. He smiles, looking into my eyes teasingly for a second, then kisses my on the lips, making me practically forget where I am.

We kiss until we get rude glance from the adults near by, then pull away.

After the movie, Beck and I go back to his RV and enjoy pizza together. Than I go on the slap. My mouth drops open.

"Beck," I say my voice shaky.

"What?" Beck asks. I point to the screen and hit play on the video. By the end of it, Beck looks really mad.

"Isn't that like. Illegal?" He wonders.

"It's stupid Vega's fault!" I accuse, taking out my cell and dialing Vega's number.

'Who are you and why is your number blocked?" Tori wonders.

"VEGA! I am so angry with you I-"

"Jade?"

"Look Tori, you made Robbie-"

"Wait Jade!"

"No 'waiting' Vega! It's all your fault that Robbie's stupid blog is all popular and-"

"I didn't! Why are you screaming at me?

"Because Robbie little ninth grade friends filmed me and Beck arguing and-"

"Why are you screaming at me?' Tori asks.

"Because you were the one who told Robbie to make his blog about us and-"

"How is it my fault that Robbie-"

"IT IS!"

"Okay! Jade!"

"Watch the video!" I order.

"Yes, I'll watch it! Right now!" Tori tell me, hanging up her phone.

"I am so upset!" I tell, Beck rubs my back.

"It's not that bad." He comforts me.

Beck grabs my face in his hands and kisses me passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth.

Things can't be too bad, can they?


	9. Survival of the hottest

**A/N: Again thank u 4 reviewing and to all plse review!**

**this all takes place after they get out of the RV**

**Survival of the hottest**

**Jade's POV**

I spread out my black towel in between Cat's pink towel and Beck's white towel, then, as fast as I possibly could, I run to the water to wash out the gross sweat clinging to my skin.

"You're not afraid of the ocean now Jade," Beck taunts. I frown. "I guess u just HAVE to wash off ALL that sweat." He says.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" I yell, splashing him with salt water.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" Cat yells, splashing Beck and I with water.

"Yay!" Tori shouts, splashing me specifically with water.

"Kill me now." I say in a toneless voice.

"Not gonna happen" Beck assures me. I roll my eyes.

Then Beck cradles me I his arms and picks me up out of the water, holding me still.

"Free splashing practice!" He tells our friends.

"Beck! You... I hate you! Ahhh! stop!" I scream as Tori, Cat, Andre, Trina, And Robbie pelt me with water. Finally, Beck puts me down.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I shriek, chasing Beck through the water, splashing him mercilessly. Beck laughs.

After two hours of playing the icy ocean water, Beck and I get out.

I walk up the sandy shore of the beach and lie on my beach towel, trying to tan my pale skin. I just lie there, holding hands with Beck, and feeling glad that my sweating seems to have been a one time thing.

I tan for almost an hour, but it still seems to have no effect.

"My skin is like invincible from sun!" I complain, standing up, and brushing off any sand.

"Hey Beck, hey Jade you wanna go get ice cream from the snack bar?" Cat suggests.

"Sure," Beck says, getting up from his towel.

"Yey!" Cat squeals. "Tori, Andre, Robbie, lets go get ice cream!" She yells. Trina is asleep trying to 'get an even tan' as she put it. I think it's best to keep it that way.

We walk over to the snack bar.

"Jade what do you want?" Beck asks me.

"Uhh, get me some cherry shave ice," I decide.

Beck gets me my cherry flavored snack and I begin to eat it, while Beck, Tori, Cat, and Robbie, eat there food. We all sit at a bench.

"So, what time should we leave?" Tori wonders.

"How about a little after it gets dark," Robbie suggests. We all nod.

"Okay, so in a bout two hours." Beck estimates. We nod.

"Alright."

After we finish our snacks Beck and I decide to just go for a walk around the beach.

He grabs my hand as we walk down the sandy shore. It is getting darker and the sun is beginning to set in the horizon.

**Beck's POV**

I stare at my beautiful girlfriend for a minute as we walk down the beach, contemplating the fascinating possibility that something as beautiful as her was mine. Wishing that her perfect lips would kiss my own. Jade grabs my hand and walks closer to me.

"Say you love me." Jade orders. She does this a lot. It's her way of asking 'do you love me?' which is the most absurd question Jade could ever ask me.

"I love you Jade," I tell her, sincerity ringing through my tone. She believes me.

"I want to go exploring." Jade proclaims. I look at her confused. For an answer, Jade just grabs my hand and pulls me to the big rocks near the shore of the ocean.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Climb up," Jade orders. I begin to climb my way up the rocks, her following me. We slowly make our way to the top.

We stare in awe.

We have found a cave.

I grin and stand up on the flat surface on the cave's floor, I let Jade grab my hand, and I pull her up.

I sit by the edge of the cave, with jade next to me.

I look out at the world from the cave. The sun is setting in the horizon and the sky is a pink and purple while the sun is orange. The ocean is darker now, and the waves sound like music as the brush up against the cave walls.

The cave is just a small shelter made out of rust colored stone, but that's the only name I can think of for it.

Then I get an idea.

I take out my swiss army knife from the pocket in my bathing suit and I slowly engrave into the cave wall: **J+B=4ever** Jade sees me and roles her eyes.

"So cliché," She says, smiling. I grin.

"yep," I agree, crashing my lips into hers. Kissing passionately in the light of the setting sun.

It's just too perfect.


	10. Oneshot:The case of the missing hair gel

**A/N: 2****nd**** one shot! Based off a the slap thing!**

**The case of the missing hair products**

**Beck's POV**

I wake up on Saturday morning, after a quick note of confusion, I remember why Jade isn't next to me. She had gone to the New York for the weekend to visit her grandparents.

I sigh, and get out of bed, going to my RV's bathroom.

I take a quick shower, get out and begin to get my hair fluffy,

I reach for my hair gel to find my hand empty. I look up, my hair gel is gone.

Huh? I think to myself. I open the cabinet under the sink, and there is no hair gel. I look in the closet near the bathroom, the cupboard near the corner. My hair gel is nowhere to be found!

I start to panic. I look horrid without my hair gel! What kind of sick world am I not allowed to have my stupid hair gel? My brown hair looks like a piece of rabbit poo right now.

I take out my phone and update my slap page with: Where are my hair gels and stuff? MOOD: Confused.

I continue searching for my hair products, when my phone beeped.

**Jade** I removed them from your bathroom before I left for the weekend. I don't want you looking good when I'm gone.

Damn. Jade is always a step ahead of me.

I'll just have to have messy hair.

Score one for Jade score zero fir Beck.

**A/N: I no it's short**.


	11. Wifi in the sky

**Wifi in the sky**

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah come in!" I shout, adding a ton of extra venom to my voice. I can't wait to tell off that flirty cheerleader and tell her that Beck is mine.

I pat down my hair, I have to make sure that I look the best so that there is no contest who Beck would choose.

I grin evilly and turn to look at the door, but my grin slowly fades into a look of surprise and appalled.

The flirty cheerleader is nine. Her voice is high pitch and sugar sweet. She has blonde hair, tied into two pony tails. Ugh, this couldn't be any worse!

Beck grins as he says "Jade, this is my next door neighbor Ally! Ally, this is my girlfriend Jade!"

Ally turns to face me, her bright blue eyes pierce into mine, "Nice to meet you," ally says sweetly. It just got worse.

I fake a smile and answer "Hello Ally," And do a little wave. As soon as Ally turns away, my smile retracts back into a frown. I can't believe Beck is making me go through this humiliation.

Ally grins and tells Beck, "Thanks for taking care of Sparkles!" Wow, the world hates me. Really? 'Sparkles'?

"Anytime kiddo," Beck says, handing the cheerleader 'Sparkles'.

Then, Ally leaned in closer to Beck to whisper "Your girlfriend's pretty," Beck smiles. He is totally enjoying this.

"I know," He says. I sigh, he's so gonna rub this in.

"See ya!" Beck calls to Ally as she leaves. I get up, rolling me eyes, and plop down next to Beck. I sigh, and rest my head on my hand.

"Wow Jade, looks like you got some competition there," Tori says sarcastically.

"Say your sorry," Beck says playfully, poking my shoulder.

"You didn't tell me she was nine!" I defend. I mean really? How was I supposed to know that the cheerleader he spoke of was still in Elementary school?

"You didn't give me a chance!" Oh come on Beck! If he really had wanted me to know he could've just told me.

"Oh, don't try to turn this around on me!" I say.

We begin to keep shouting at each other, when Tori says "Look, can you guys fight later?" I don't need Vega watching my personal life. I click end call.

"How am I gonna do my project now?" Beck asks.

"Do it tomorrow!" I say.

"It's due tomorrow!" Beck tells me. I roll my eyes.

"So you'd rather 'work on homework' with Tori than hang out with me?" I ask.

"Homework isn't exactly optional." Beck replies.

"Whatever, you can work on it when we finish arguing." I decide. "Just let me say that if you had really wanted to, you could have said something about Ally being nine. Then I might have come over for fun, not revenge. You love pushing my buttons." I explain. Beck smiles.

"Well, first of all , you get so over-jealous like last week, you hid my hair gel so I wouldn't looj good! I guess I needed to get revenge! Also..." Beck blushes "You look adorable when your mad," He admits. I roll my eyes, and Beck decides that this is the perfect time to kiss me.

Well, it's as good as any other time.


	12. Beck's Big Break

**A/N: Time for Beck's Big Break! This is partially based off a slap post.**

**Here goes:**

**Jade's POV:**

"What's this?" I wonder, pointing at a packet that was sitting on the lunch table table next to Beck. He took it out my hands.

"I'm auditioning for a movie," Beck admits. I grin.

"Cool, what movie?" I ask, picking up the script pages.

"It has Melinda Murray in it, it's called miss Fire," Beck informs me, taking the script pages out of my hand.

"You're gonna be starring in a play with Melinda Murray!" I shriek. Beck rolls his eyes.

"I'll have one line.. If get the part." Beck explains. Good enough for me. I lean up to kiss his lips, then quickly turn back to my lunch.

Suddenly a sharp stinging pain hits my thumb. I jump up in surprise.

"OW!" I yell angrily, kicking something underneath the table with frustration. Beck grabs the edge of my sleeve and pulls me back down to sit at the table and face him.

"What's wrong Jade?" He asks, stroking my hair to keep me calm.

"I got stung by a bee," I whine, putting my thumb in my mouth like a baby.

Beck grabs my hand and looks at the sting. He smiles goofy and says, "You want me to kiss it?" I shake my head, but of coarse, he does anyway.

And maybe it makes me sound like I'm, five to admit this, but it did make it hurt less.

Beck drops my hand and I put it back into my mouth again, when of coarse, little miss Vega and Andre come walking over here. Beck motions for them to sit next to us.

"Hey sit!" Beck calls.

"Thanks!" Vega says smiling. I turn to face Beck and frown.

"Ugh, I don't want them sitting here." I pout.

"You know it's great that you're so open with your bitterness." Tori tells me. I roll my eyes, she makes me bitter.

"She's Just grouchy 'cause she got stung by a bee," Beck explains. I swear I see Tori roll her eyes. Andre turns to Tori

"See that? Everybody but me! C'mon bees whats a guy gotta do to get stung?" Andre yells at the sky. What? Who wants to get stung by a bee? It hurts like hell. Pretty much everyone at the table gives Andre an odd look.

Beck picks up his script sample, probably to practice to make it perfect, when Tori has to but her big nose into his business, I'm not really listening though. I'm to busy staring at the pickle on Tori's plate. It's taunting me, saying, HA Tori has a pickle and you don't! Alright, that just sounded like I'm crazy.

"I'm taking your pickle," I proclaim, snatching Tori's pickle off her plate and taking a bite. I flash Tori a smile that clearly says 'Haha' and Tori gives me an annoyed look. Mission accomplished.

"So, the movie?" Andre wonders.

"Well, it's called Miss Fire, it's about this women cop who gets fired and goes on this crazy rampage." I study Beck's face for a second, smiling proudly, as if to say 'my boyfriend is gonna be in a movie, Jealous much?'

"That's so cool, who plays the women cop?" Tori says, maybe I'm being paranoid, but did her voice sound flirty? How does she not see that Andre likes her?

"Melinda Murray," Beck says smugly, clearly surprising Tori and Andre.

Tori and Andre go on to say how cool it is that Beck might star in a movie with Melinda, and Beck tells us he's not 'starring' in it. Beck is such an idiot, if he wants to be popular, he has to up-play things like this.

-Line Break-

I groggily open one eye to hear the sound of my phone ringing. It's the ring tone for Beck. Ugh, what could he want at 12:00 in the morning?

"Hello," I answer, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"Jade! Guess what!" Beck's voice radiates with happiness.

"What?" I groan sleepily.

"I got the part!" He says happily. I grin.

"That's great babe!" I say smiling. I can tell threw the phone that Beck is smiling too.

"Awesome, pick me up at eight tomorrow," I remind Beck.

"Umm," Beck sounds disappointed. I frown, "they kinda need me at the movie till 8:30, so I'm gonna be a little late for school," Beck informs me. I frown, I hate driving by myself, and getting my own coffee! Well, at least it reminds me how lucky I am to have Beck.

"That's okay, I'll drive myself," I say in a falsely happy voice.

"Thanks Jade, I knew you'd understand," Beck says, I know if he could kiss me threw the phone he would.

There is a pause as I just lie there, the phone still at my ear, waiting for the magic words that would let me drift off the sleep.

"I love you." Beck finalizes. I smile.

"I love you too." I answer, and drift off to sleep, forgetting to hang up my phone.

_(:_BADE FOREVER_

The next morning I get up, get dressed and drive myself to school, forgetting to get a coffee, because that is Beck's job. Damn.

I take out my phone and update my slap page,

MY boyfriend Beck is starring in a new movie! Yes, jealousy is what you should be feeling right now. MOOD:Rockin

I smile when Beck replies "**Beck**I'm not really starring in it. I just have one line"

Doesn't he want me to be proud of him? I quickly type back, "Jade: Say the line for me" and Beck replies "I'm sorry, the chicken breast isn't available today." I smile, maybe I'm acting like a proud mother but, I'm allowed to be proud of my boyfriend, aren't I? I type back something I very rarely do, "3"**(A/N: That's a heart, but I no they don't show up here on fanfic for sum reason..-_-)**

First period is Sikowitz, I walk there and sit down, grumpily.

I listen as Tori babbles on about her pants, and sit up as Beck walks in the room. Finally, I haven't seen him in like.. twenty four hours.

"How was working on the movies?" Cat asks. Beck shrugs, one thing I like about him, is he doesn't trouble us with all his feelings.

"You know," Beck answers.

"Beck, you're late," Sikowitz exclaims.

"Sorry," Beck apologizes, as he makes up some excuse, which he is forced to say like a robot, and does this incorrectly, causing Sikowitz to have a tantrum about how we must 'do robot research'... We have such a weird class.

"Beck sit," Sikowitz suggests, as Beck sits in the chair in front of mine. I lean forward to look at Beck, he has to tell us more about the movie!

Sikowitz begins a lecture, but that doesn't last long, even he wants to learn more about Beck's movie experience.

"Okay, my call time was this-," Beck begins, to be moved by Sikowitz up to the stage. "My call time was this morning at five Am," He restates.

"OOHH! That's early!" Cat realizes.

"Yeha.. Umm, Well they did my hair and makeup, and then the costume designer came into my dressing room-" What! Beck had a some slutty costume designer in his dressing room!

"Oh wait, the costume designer was in your dressing room?" I clarify, giving Beck a warning look.

"Uhuh," Beck verifies, nodding as if this is no big deal.

"Was she cute?" I ask, he better say no if he values his life.

"He, was adorable," Beck says smiling at my 'jealousy issues'. I relax more, knowing that.

I zone out for a while until a hear Beck say that we can be extras on the movie set, we all get up with excitement, and the bell rings.

Beck grabs my hand as we wander into the hall together, off to second period.

"Do you wanna come to the set with me to be an extra?" Beck asks. I grin.

"Is that even a question?" I wonder. "I need to make sure you don't flirt with any of the cute actresses there," I say. Beck squeezes my hand.

"I think it's just 'cause you love being with me," He tells me, kissing my cheek for a brief second.

"If that makes you happy," I say, rolling my eyes, Beck smiles.

_Line Break_

"Cut! Can we cut so this guy can learn his line?" Melinda sasks, standing up. I frown angrily, he said his line completely right! "He said his line wrong. He's supposed to say, 'I'm sorry, we're out of the chicken breast', not 'the chicken breast is inavalible today'," She imitates Beck is a sobbish voice. I glance over at Tori, who looks made, she wouldn't be stupid enough to correct Melinda.. Would she?

"So let the script supervisor tell him that,"The directer retorts. I cringe internally when I see Tori, reading the script intently.

"You know what," Beck says, good he's smart, and not gonna correct a famous actress. "She's right. It's totally my fault, I'm gonna right this down." Beck explains.

"Hope so," Melinda states. Wow, she's a bitch, calling out my boyfriend like that.

"Alright alright, let's do this again! Roll!" The director shouts. Tori raises her hand, my eyes bug out. She will not make Beck lose this job and live to tell the tale, I vow internally.

"Umm, excuse me," tori begins. I drop my fake beverage to the table. PleaseVega don't be such an idiot!

"Actually Beck got his line right," She informs the director. Beck frowns nervously.

"No Tori, hehe.." Beck stutters. I decide Vega needs a bigger hint then that. I lean over the table and make my eyes big and scary.

"Sit down" I warn, Veag turns toward me, and a quick wave of relief rushes through me, but then, like the little idiot she is, she turns back. I blink my eyes in disbelief.

"See, waiter number one's line is 'I'm sorry, the chicken breast is invailible today," Tori explain to the director. I look over to Melinda, who looks really pissed that an extra is telling her off. Way to go Tori.

"Oh yeah. Kid you had it right," The director realizes. Melinda walks over.

"Whoa whoa whoa." She exclaims, her hand on her hip. "What are you?" She asks Tori. Good, maybe she'll just kick Vega off he movie.

"Tori Vega! Back round player, big fan! Hi Melinda Murray!" Tori screeched happily. Wow, Tori is really stupid.

"Okay, an extra is correcting me on the set," Melinda says. Her tone clearly portrays that this is not acceptable.

"Sorry, but you yelled at my friend and-" Okay, there goes Beck's chance at being waiter number one.

"She's your friend?" Melinda asks, addressing beck this time.

"Yeah she's" Beck begins, his hand a little to close to Tori's shoulder for my liking.

"Go." Melinda orders. I frown, crestfallen, and so does Beck. Poor Beck, he works so hard only to have Vega ruin it.

"Go?" Beck repeats blankly.

"I want you off the set," Melinda clarifies.

"Melinda?" The director asks.

"You want him here or me?" She asks. Bitch. I raise my eyebrows. Can she really hurt Beck like this?

"Kid I'm sorry," Yes, yes she can.

It hurts me so badly to see Beck's sad eyes as he says "No, it's cool," and takes the napkin off his arm. He had really been looking forward to this. I make sure to give him extra kisses when I get off this set.

Vega continues to be and idiot and gets herself thrown off the movie set as well. I frown, I feel a vibration from my pocket, it's Beck.

**From Beck: Hey.**

I frown and type back,

**To Beck: I'm coming over there, if you can't be on the movie then neither will I. **

**From Beck: Wow, ur seriously gonna quit 4 me?**

**To Beck: … Well I'll ditch 4 the rest of today, and I kinda hae to.. u drove me here remember?**

**From Beck: alright im by the car.**

As the cast and crew packs up to film a different scene, I sneak away back to Beck's car. I give him a kiss, and get in.

Beck drives me home, with little words, until I finally say "So, do you hate Vega now?" Beck frowns.

"No, she didn't mean to do anything wrong." Beck defends. I sigh.

"Well I hate her more now." I decide. Beck smiles weakly.

"It's nice to know you care so much about my feelings." He decides. I smile.

-LINE BreAk-_-_-_-_-

The next day, Beck buys me lunch, and walks over to a table with Tori and Andre. I smile tauntingly at At Tori.

"can we sit somewhere else?" I ask. Beck shakes his head.

"Nope!" He chirps, sitting down. I sit down next to him and sigh.

"Fine, we'll sit with the girl who can't keep her mouth shut and got you fired," I say, glaring at Tori. Tori stares at the table angrily. Andre plays some music.

"Beck, I swear if there was anything I could do to make it up to you , I would," Tori promises.

"I bet you would," I say sarcastically. There is some more music from Andre, that's gonna get annoying fast.

There is tons Tori could do, but she's just too stupid to think about anything!

"You know is you really wanted to help, you wouldn't just sit there like a bag of doorknobs, you'd do something." I accuse, anger bubbling through my throat. I grab my bag and lunch and walk over to another table.

Where are you going?" Beck calls.

"Anywhere else." I yell. Andre plays music on his tiny piano, and I was right, it did get annoying fast. I open it up and tear the batteries out angrily, then I walk away again.

Beck grabs his stuff and begins to walk after me, ruffling Tori's hair along the way. I grimace.

Beck sits down next to me and says "Bag of doorknobs?" He smile goofily, making me frown harder.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks me, rubbing my shoulder. I sigh.

"It's just.. When I do one little thing you don't like, you get mad at me for a day or two, but when Tori ruins a big opportunity for you, you don't even care! Do you like Tori better than me or something?" I ask.

"No Jade. There is no one, I like better than you okay. Get that through you're brain. I'm not mad at Tori because she didn't know Jade, she's new to show business, remember?" Beck reminds me. I sigh.

"Okay." Beck kisses me, and I know he's not lying, he only loves me.

- - - - - - - - - -_-_-Line BreAk

Something shakes me from side to side, and I open my eyes.

"Jade," Beck's voice whispers. "Jade," Is it time to get up for school already?

"Yeah," I answer, looking my phone. It's twelve AM. "Beck! It's so early!" I accuse.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something." Beck proclaims. I look him in the eyes.

"What." I ask, irritably.

"I got a call from the movie! Tori AKA 'Crystal Waters' shot Melinda in the hand to I'm back in!' Beck seems pretty exited for a guy who barely shows any emotion. Heck, even I'm exited.

"That's awesome Beck!" I say, yawning. "But now I have lost a reason to hate Vega," I realize, disappointed.

"Yep, that's a problem isn't it." Beck says sarcastically.

Beck kisses me, and soon we are having a hot makeup session, and Beck kisses me harder and I kiss him back.

I smile, what a great way to celebrate good news at 12:00 in the morning.


	13. The Great Ping Pong Scam

**The Great Ping Pong Scam**

**Beck's POV**

We all get into Sikowitz's van, and I sit next to Jade. She smiles and grabs my hand, resting her head on my shoulder.

"How long a ride is it?" Tori asks, sitting next to Andre.

"About a half an hour," Andre explains.

"That's so long!" Cat squeals. "Oooh! I know how to pass the time!" She realizes. "99 cartons of milk on the wall 99 cartons of milk! Take one down, open the spout, drinkety drink till the milk runs out!" Cat chirps. Coon, Tori and Andre join in. Jade covers her ears.

"Kill me." She demands. I hate it when she says things like that. I pull her tight into my chest and whisper,

"Never, although I admit, they are really annoying,"

Jade is relieved when the other occupants in our van sing about each and every carton of milk on the wall, but I think her sanity is about to crack when Cat says "No more cartons of milk on the wall, no more cartons of milk, go to the store, buy some more, 99 cartons of milk on the wall!"

"99 cartons of-" The singers begin again.

"NO!" Jade screams. They all shut up.

"We're here!" Sikowitz exclaims, pulling into the parking lot. Jade smiles.

We go into a public restroom and all get changed into our fancy clothes, Tori sees us, and looks bewildered.

"Tori," Jade says, smiling. "Where's your dress?" She asks evilly. I roll my eyes.

We go into the restaurant and I sit next to Jade. We order our food, and toast to ping pong.

"Yes! I'm wearing a ping pong uniform!" Tori exclaims angrily. I look over at my girlfriend, who is wearing a sparkly purple and black dress to match my black and purple tux.

I lean over and whisper in Jade's ear, "You look amazing," In her ear. She rolls her eyes, smiles, and kisses my cheek, but I think I'm pretty sure this was a distraction so she could steal a piece of my steak. Whatever.

"How could you not think to bring a fancy dress?" Andre asks Tori. He was probably looking forward into seeing Tori all dressed up.

"I don't know I just didn't okay," Tori says, clearly annoyed.

"You said you reminded everyone to bring nice clothes," I remind Jade.

"I did." Jade insists.

"You didn't remind me."

"Whoops." Jade says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, and so does Tori, then I go back to enjoying the delicious food.

"How's everyone doing?" The waitress asks as she comes by. We all answer something along the lines of 'good', and the waitress goes away.

"This food is amazing," I tell Jade again.

"I know," She says, a mouthful of greens still in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful!" I scold.

"What are you my mom?" Jade asks.

"No! I'm just scolding you on your lack of manners," I correct her.

"Excuse me, you think I'm the one without manners? Beck, Tori's wearing a ping pong suit!" Jade exclaims.

"Alright, alright, you have good manners," I agree. Jade smiles "Happy?"

"Very." She responds, taking another bite of her food.

"what do you think Robbie's doing?" I ask. Jade shrugs.

"Probably asking for a separate chair for Rex." Jade suggests. I laugh, then a man appears overhead and asks,

"Is everyone happy today?" A chorus of yes's rang through the room.

"How is your drink sir?" The man asks Sikowitz.

"Very moist!" Sikowitz responds. Jade groans.

"What?" I ask her.

"I HATE he word moist." She reply's.

"Oh yeah. Why?" I wonder.

"'Cause.. It's just like.. 'moist, 'moist' moist'" Jade imitates. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I say. "Are you coming over after this?" I ask. Jade smiles.

"Yeah I guess! It would be cool to see Death again!" Jade smiles. I laugh, Death is fish in my tank that Jade seems to have bonded with, because she saved him from drowning in his castle.

"Yes, he has missed you," I say.

"He better have. I saved his life." Jade tells me.

We eat our food for a while until I see Jade isn't eating anymore.

"You done?" I ask her. Jade nods.

"I'm sooo full." Jade groans. I look at her plate, there is a huge chunk of meat she didn't eat.

"Can I have that?" I ask.

" Sure," Jade allows, rolling her eyes. "You're such a pig. And you wonder why you have like no muscles." Jade says smiling. I take her leftovers to finish.

"I do too have muscles!" I defend. Jade smirks.

"Yeahhh." She says sarcastically.

"I have an entire six pack! I can demonstrate that later," I challenge. Jade roll her eyes.

"Sure Beck, Sure." She says, rolling her eyes again.

Soon, we trade out our dinners for huge pieces of cake, that are even better than the dinner.

Jade has barely taken two bites of hers when she says, "I'm done."

"No no." I say, grabbing her fork. I drag it up to her mouth while she screams in protest.

"No Beck! Stop! Don't you want a skinny girlfriend?" Jade screams while I try to force some cake down her throat. Eventually, she caves and I'm able to get some in.

"Beck!" She says, although her cry is muffles from the cake in her mouth.

I do the same thing to Andre, although, he didn't squirm around, and actually appreciated my help.

Overall, all went smoothly before we got the check.

"It's 13 hundred dollars!" Sikowitz clarified for us. We all stared at him, shocked.

"Way to go Tori!" Jade yells. It's not Tori's fault.

"Wait wait, I see the problem. They mistakenly charged us an extra $600 for caviar." Sikowitz realizes. Oh, why would they do that?

"Excuse me, sir," Sikowitz says.

"Hi is there a problem?" The man asks.

"Yes, we were mistakenly charged for $600 worth of caviar." Skiowitz explains.

"Oh, that's not a mistake," Huh? "That awkward young man over there ordered a large bowl of caviar." The waitress explains. Everyone at the table faces Robbie.

Of coarse, Robbie tries to blame it on Rex. Sorry Rob, that excuse won't work this time.

Our table burst into argument, and the guy, who I think is the owner, has to shush us.

The owner tells us that if we don't pay, he's gonna call the police, which causes Sikowitz to ditch us. Great.

The owner has to leave for a moment because someone is complaning again about how there is no live music. Then, Tori stands up.

"Uh, guys. I think I may be able to fix both our problems," tori says. She walks over to Jade.

"Give me your dress!" Tori orders. Oh, Tori wants to sing to pay off our bill and create live music. I sigh, why does she have to make Jade give her her dress, why can't Jade just sing. Jade's better.

"What?" Jade asks with a mouthful of fruit.

"Give me you dress," tori explains.

"This one?" Jade points at her dress.

"Yes that one! Come one!" Tori exclaims.

**Jade's POV**

I give Tori my dress and change into her stupid ping pong uniform.

I can't believe this. I really hate Tori. Before she came, if we had to sing at a fancy restaurant, I would be the one to do it. Now, even if I'm wearing a pretty dress and Tori's not, she still gets to perform.

I sit next to Beck as Tori performs one of Andre's songs that is secretly dedicated to her, called 'tell me that you love me'. All she is doing is walking around like an idiot and people are clapping. Why?

Halfway through the song, Beck whispers in my ear, "You would have sung it better," I smile.

"I know," I answer.

At the end of the song Beck kisses my cheek, and I turn expectantly, and he kisses my lips, quickly, but sweetly.

"I love you" He whispers so quietly only I can hear it. I smile.

"I love you too." I reply


	14. Oneshot:Death

**A/N: Okay this is REAALLLY random, and it has to do with the last chapter, when Beck says that Jade has formed a bond with his fish, Death, because she saved him from drowning in a toy castle. So, this is Jade, saving death one-shot (:**

**Oneshot: Death**

**Jade's POV**

Another evening at Beck's. Yeah. I shall be tormented to an hour of chick flicks, sappy comments, and a romantic dinner, three things I despise.

I knock on the door, wishing Beck's parent's would just let Beck give me a stupid key. Don't they get sick of paying to fix the door?

"Enter," Beck greets, smiling like a thee year old that just got a new action figure.

"Hey," I answer, walking into his RV and stretching out on his couch.

"What do you wanna have for dinner?" Beck wonders. I shrug.

"Pizza?" I say, it sounds like a question.

"Sure," Beck responds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something thrashing around in his fish tank.

"Beck," I say, my tone rising to worry. I head over to Beck's fish tank.

In it, I see a medium sized black fish wiggling in and out, trying to fit out of the hole in the toy castle. What an idiot. How'd he even get stuck in there?

"Beck he's drowning!' I shriek helplessly! He's cool, and mysterious, he can't just die like that!

"Jade, relax, he'll get out, he's just a fish." Beck says, slightly weirded out by my irrational anger.

"No!" I shout, I pry the toy castle out from under the sand, reach my fingers inside it, pulling. "He won't get out of the stupid castle!" I shriek, violently yanking the fish's tail. I feel Beck's arms coming up around me.

"Jade, calm down." Beck orders.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" I yell.

"Here, hand me the castle." Beck says. I hand him the purple fake-coral castle, with a wriggling fish inside it.

"Come on out little guy," Beck coaxes, putting light pressure on the fishes rear end.

"He needs a name." I decide.

"Sure," Beck says, rolling his eyes.

"His name is Death." I decide.

"That will be very appropriate if we don't get him out of this death trap soon," Beck mutters. I grab the castle from his hand, and give one last jolt on the fish. He goes flying into the water.

"Good job babe, you saved Death," Beck praises, kissing my cheek. "Who new Jade West had a maternal side?" I glare at him.

"Beck," I begin.

"Yes,"

"Whatever we eat tonight, lets not have sushi," I request. Beck chuckles.

"Sure thing babe, sure thing."


	15. Cat's New Boyfriend

**Cat's New Boyfriend**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade," A voice hisses in my ear. I open one eye and slowly both. I'm lying in Beck's RV in my pj's, there is ten minutes till we have to go to school.

"Beck!" I yell angrily, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ouch! Jade, that hurts." Beck says.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask. Beck shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure ten minutes is enough to get ready," Beck tells me.

"For you," I say, rolling my eyes.

I grab a black shirt and some black pants, go to Beck's bathroom and throw them on. I brush my teeth, and quickly do my makeup.

"There. I'm decent." I decide, I go out of Beck's bathroom and look at the clock. We have seven minutes to get to school.

Beck and I quickly hope into Beck's car, and Beck drives very fast to Hollywood Arts.

That's why I don't have my morning coffee.

Beck squeezes my hand and whispers "I'll get you coffee at lunch babe." I nod, but don't say anything back.

Beck and I walk into the school, and Beck makes us walk over to Tori, talking to some random guy.

"Well, you see, my sister's tongue got all big and swollen and.. Here I am!" tori explains. What is she talking about?

"So, who's that?" I wonder, pointing at Tori's guy friend.

"Uhh.. This is Danny," Tori explains.

"Hey," Danny waves at Beck.

"'Sup." Beck answers. When will he learn that saying 'sup doesn't make him sound cool..

"Why are you talking to Tori?" I ask. I mean seriously, why would anybody ever talk to Tori? Tori looks slightly hurt by my comment.

"He goes to my old school," Tori explains. Oh, he's talentless. I don't care about him..

"Sherwood," Danny adds. I don't care.

"He.. He was my boyfriend," Tori admits. And now this conversation is interesting!

"Girlfriend," Danny says awkwardly. You gotta love awkwardness.

"So why'd you dump her?" I ask. I'm truly curious. Who would dump perfect, flawless Vega.

"Jade," Beck begins.

"Can I guess, cause, I got a LOT of guesses," I smirk.

"Uhh. Actually.."

"You don't have to t-" Tori stutters.

"Tori broke up with me," Danny explains. Oh, so perfect Vega actually dumped someone?

"Oh, and how did you celebrate?" I ask. Tori looks at me angrily.

"Do you ever take a day off?" She wonders. I shrug, smiling. This is very fun.

**Beck's POV**

"So... Whatcha doing here?" I ask, trying to ease the tension my girlfriend had just created.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Tori says, wondering why her ex-boyfriend is at her new school. She probably loves having a fresh start.

"Well, I've kinda been dating this girl that you know, goes here," Danny explains awkwardly. Please don't be someone we know, I pray. Jade will have a field day with that. "And, ah I was supposed to.." A Cat-like screech comes from behind him

Damn. Cat is Danny's girlfriend. Oh why oh why, Jade is going to give Tori hell about this.

"Daniel!" Cat screams, jumping into the boy's arms and kissing his lips.

"Hey babe," Daniel greets her enthusiastically. Jade looks as though her birthday has come four months early, oh wait she hate birthdays, that was a bad analogy. Well, Tori looks like Jade would look if Jade's birthday came four months early.

I look down at the ground, ashamed that despite how horrible this is, I'm smiling at the whole situation. It's kinda funny, in a twisted Jade-like sorta way. Wow, Jade is rubbing off on me.

"This is the guy I've been telling you about!" Cat grins. "MY boyfriend!' She smiles. Jade is literally beaming.

"Ugh." Tori frowns.

"Danny, this are my friends, Beck, Jade, and that's Tori," Jade and I wave.

"Yeah.. We've. We've met.." Tori says, with a fake smile on her face. Poor girl.

"Really, you know Daniel!" Cat sounds so exiting. Her ignorance is going to make her upset when she finds out the truth.

"Oh, she knows Daniel," Jade states, beaming. I've never seen her smile this much around Tori, in fact, I rarely ever see her smile. Her smile is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

Tori gives Jade a death glare, snapping me back into the awkward situation. A chorus of awkward, 'so's" ran across the room, except Jade's which was less awkward more happy.

"How come everyone's being all weird?" Cat wonders, looking at Danny. Poor Cat.

"I tell her," Jade volunteers, raising her hand.

"NO you won't." I snap, there is no way she'll be able to tell this news to Cat without some how making Tori upset. Jade listen to me. She always does.

"Cat.. I used to go to Sherwood.. With Danny.. Before I came to school here.." Tori admits. Cat's smile stays.

"OH! So you guys were friends!" Cat chirps. See, this is one reason I'm with Jade. At least Jade has something in her brain that works.

"Yeahh... They were GGOOODD friends." Jade states, walking over to look Tori in the eye tauntingly. Tori looks down at the floor guiltily.

"I'm confused." Cat admits, turning to look at her boyfriend for help. Jade looks at Tori expectantly.

"Danny and I used to date," Tori admits. Poor Cat, and Tori. Cat makes a disgusted sound.

How is Jade enjoying this? This is really awkward for both Tori and Cat, and it doesn't involve us at all. I walk over an rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Heyyy.. Why don't we walk over to some other location?" I suggest, pointing over my shoulder. I look down at Jade lips for a second. She won't have her morning coffee breath, and she's in such a smiley mood.

Cat slowly figures things out, and Jade looks at me happily. Cat's her best friend, but if there is anything Jade love's more than coffee, it's Tori being sad. Nothing, except, I hope, myself, can compete with that love.

Tori and Danny tell Cat that they broke up a year ago, which leads to Tori saying, "It's only been eleven months!" jealous much? I think so.

"Well then! It's all happy!" Cat squeals. Jade turns to me. I smile and place my hand low on her back.

"I'm bored now," She says. That's Jade-language for 'no more awkwardness. Damn. Let's go makeout.'. Jade turns and walk over to a pot by the lockers. I place my hand back in my pocket.

"I apologize... For.. Her," I turn and walk over to Jade. Who is waiting by the lockers expectantly.

I grab around Jade's upper body and she props me up against the lockers. We kiss a hotly as school-appropriate, smiling as our tongues fight for dominance. Jade leans against me and runs her figures through my fluffy hair.

Once we run out breath, I pull away.

-_-_LINE BREAK_-

"Beck, my stomach hurts," Jade complains as she sits in my car after we ate out at an Italian restaurant.

"Mine does too, Maybe it's food poisoning," I say, slightly worried.

"Beck," Jade begins, frightened, then she begins violently puking all over the front seat of my car. "I think I'm sick," She admits. I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna drive to the hospital," I say, feeling a little queasy myself.

I get to the hospital, and grab Jade's hand, where we find Andre, Robbie and Trina all there. Then it hits me.

"The fish!" I say Anguilla. Trina made Jade and I sick! No one messes with my girlfriend, and the front seat of my car!

"Huh?" Jade asks, her breath smelling horribly of vomit.

"Trina.. the feet fish," I say impatiently, but my rant is cut short by a wave of puking.

"Ugh, stupid Trina. Let's go." Jade says angrily.

We enter the hospital, and the lady in the front desk escorts us to a room with two beds and a few chairs.

"You take the bed," I offer Jade, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I was gonna." She reply's, lying down in the bed next to my chair.

It's to bad I'm sick, 'cause now I can't take care of Jade.

Jade's hand finds its way to my shoulder.

At least I can be sick with her.


	16. Freak the Freak Out

**A/N: Thank you SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to all u reviewers! I love them so much! 40 reviews! WOWWWW! letz get to 50! challenge accepted? kk, START REVIEWING!**

**thanks to my recurring reviewers: **

**Bella1985: i'm so glad ur likeing the story! I enjoy reading all ur comments!**

**Superstar1030: Thank u SO much 4 reviewing!  
><strong>

**Twentyfour7bade: Thank's 4 reviewing! U keep reviewing, i'll keep writing!**

**CULLENGIRLS1039: (: ur reviews make my day! Thx so much!**

**Kk, i tried to get all the recurring ones, thank u! PLEASE plEASE REVIEW**

**So now.. **

**Freak The Freak Out**

**Jade's POV**

"You're lucky to have Beck. Don't be such a gank." Sikowitz scolds. Tori gives me a smug smile. Wow. Way to shaw favoritsm Sikowitz.

Sikowitz obviously like Tori better than me. I mean, she gets all the leads,and even when she kissed MY boyfriend, she didn't even get in trouble.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he obviously likes Tori better than me as well. All he talks about is Tori, Tori, Tori. Well, who wouldn't like Tori better than me, She's smart, pretty, skinny, can sing, can act, she's perfect. And I'm Jade.

I see out of the corner of my eye Beck has a small smile. He even likes when I'm insulted. Jerk.

I listen for a minute while Cat is a ditz and Tori explains that she can't come to Karaoke Doakie because she has to take care of Trina, and her parents ditched Trina and left her with Tori.

"Can't blame them," Beck says.

"Sucks to be you," I add.

"Gank." Tori shoots back. Damn Tori's getting feisty lately, I didn't say anything drastically mean. I can swear that out of the corner of my eyes I see Beck giving Tori a dirty look (HE DID! I'm watching the episode as I do these.. BTW)

Beck and I exchange a quick glance, and I can tell Beck doesn't think I deserved to be called a gank from that comment.. But he still thinks I'm a gank.

Soon enough, the bell rings and Beck grabs his bag and stands up. He goes over to the door and waits for me to get my stuff.

I grab onto his hand and he asks "What so we have next," I groan.

"History," I say. Beck rolls his eyes. I have and aching dislike for history.

"You exited for tonight?" Beck wonders. I shrug.

"Sure," I reply.

"You're gonna be awesome," Beck says.

"I know."

"Am I really a gank?" I ask quietly.

"No, you can just be a little mean to other people at time, but you know what?" Beck says.

"What?"

"That's how I like you," Beck smiles and kisses me sweetly and together we head for history.

**_-_-LINE BREAK AND ALL THAT CHIZZ_-_**

"C'mon Beckett let's o pick up Cat and Robbie!" I demand, exiting Beck's RV after a very boring homework filled time (For all you know)...

"Patience babe, is a quality virtue." Beck tells me, hoping in the drivers seat of his car, running his fingers through his incredibly awesome hair.

"Yep, and it's one I don't have, now c'mon lets go." I order. Beck sighs and starts up his car,fastening his seat belt, and making sure I have mine on. Beck heard a story about some teenager who died in a car crash, and he's been babying me ever since. I guess some girlfriends would find that cute, but I find it extremely annoying.

"Baby, put on your seat belt," He reminds me, reaching across my lap, his hand slightly too low, to put it on for me.

Okay maybe it's kind of cute.

"What song are you and Cat gonna sing?" Beck wonders, while driving down the familiar road to Cat's house.

"Give It Up, the same song we sung together for the big showcase this year." I decide.

"You'll sound amazing singing that," Beck glances at me. "And you look amazing too," He adds.

"Really," I raise and eyebrow.

"Yeah, like really hot." He amends.

"Thank you." I say.

"You could say I look hot." Beck informs me.

"I don't like to lie.." I smirk. Beck gives me a dirty look. "Alright your hair is hot," I offer, running my fingers through Beck's hair, he smiles.

"Go tell Cat we're here," He says, pulling into Cat's drive way. I feel like puking at the sight of her pink house, like seriously, her mom bought a PINK house.. Who does that?

**To Cat: Cat, get ur little a** outside, we're here. **

I did the asterisks for Cat's benefit, not mine. Cat hates cussing.

**From Cat: Swearing is wrong Jade! I'm coming! Should I wear a bright pink shirt or a silver sparkly shirt?**

**To Cat: They both make me want to puke up blood. Go with the silver one.**

**From Cat: kk!**

"She's coming," I tell Beck, as Cat comes bursting out of her pink house, wearing, as she promised, a bright silver sparkly shirt. Cat grins as she leaps into the front seat. She's definitely had some caffeinated coffee. It should be a crime to give Cat any carbonated beverages.

You guys looky! I brought !" Cat squeals with delight, holding up a giant stuffed giraffe.

"He stays in the car." I order.

"Kk.." Cat says, sounding sad.

"It's okay Cat, don't be sad, can stay in the car and listen to music on my pear pod," Beck offers. Cat smiles.

"YEY!"

I have to admit it's sort of cute, Beck and I in the front, with a giggling red-haired baby in the back, like a happy family, almost.

Beck and I would be great parents, judging from Cat's smile as she hugs on to her giraffe with glee.

Whoa! I did not just think that! Jade West will never ever become a mom, ever.

"So, Cat, why do you have a stuffed giraffe anyways?" Beck wonders.

**Cat's POV**

I release and set him beside me.

Many people tease me about having a stuffed animal friend, but they don't know why I have it.

But, the reason is slightly embarrassing.

"Uhhh.." I stutter, trying to find an adequate excuse, one that sounds like something I might say... Well anything I say is technically something I might say... So... Alright now I'm confused.

"What?" Jade presses, realizing the answer to this question might be interesting.

I look down at , pretending I'm talking to just him.

"Well.. I thought that since Robbie always carry's around Rex.. That he might like me better if I carried around something too," I admit. Jade and Beck actually didn't look that shocked.

"You so owe me fifteen bucks!" Jade cries at Beck, who rolls his eyes.

"Okay Jade," Beck rolls his eyes. "So, you like Robbie," Beck says. I give a small nod.

"Just ask him out, he's not gonna say no." Jade says.

"I want him to ask me out." I admit. Beck nods.

"that's understandable. But you'll be waiting awhile." Beck says.

"That's okay," I smile.

I look at Beck and Jade in the front seat. They look so happy together. Sometimes I think of them as my parents, or older siblings, they are always there for me, they always give good advice.

And they are adorable together.

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe I owe Jade $15. I bet her that Cat didn't like Robbie.. Like that.

And now I owe her money.

Damn.

We stop by Robbie's house to pick up him and Rex, Rex's 'date' is meeting them at Karaoke Dokie. -

Soon, I've driven us all to the karaoke place, and we get out of the car, Andre is waiting for us in the parking lot.

"You so owe me the $15." Jade whispers in my ear as we walk hand in hand into Karaoke Dokie.

"Why does Beck owe you fifteen bucks?" Andre wonders. Jade smiles.

"No reason." She says mysteriously.

"Wow, this place is seriously cool," Jade admits, looking at the pretty blue lights of the place. I nod in agreement.

We find a table to sit at, and Robbie goes to sit with his puppet's date. We listen to a few people sing, and then Robbie decides to go up.

Robbie sings Forever Baby with Rex, and I have to admit, Robbie is a phenomenal ventriloquist.

"I'm gonna get a soda," Jade proclaims, getting up from the table.

"Get me one?" Andre wonders.

"No." Jade answers. Alright that was a little mean.

" She can be a gank." Andre states. I roll my eyes. They thought that was Jade being a gank. She's thrown rocks at me for goodness sakes!

"You have no idea." I tell Andre. And I wouldn't want it any other way, I add internally.

I take a sip of my soda.

Robbie is congratulated on being a great ventriloquist, Rex probably didn't like that.

I turn my head to see two annoying looking girls headed my way. Jade come back here and protect me please... By the way 'protection' is basically making out with me.

A brown haired girl in a pink shirt sits down next to me. I can tell she's trying to be sexy, but failing, badly.

"First time here?" She wonders. She grabs my soda and sips it. Only Jade is allowed to do that! I look behind me, in search of my gothic other half.

"Uh.." I stare into the distance, where is your annoyingly over controlling girlfriend when you need her. "Yeah."

"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand..." She says, poking at my hand. I look at Andre for a second, who flashes me a look that says 'back away slowly dude'

"I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food." Cat adds. "Seriously I think he ate my charm bracelet." I can tell Cat is trying to distract the flirty girls.

"What's your name?" the other girl, a blonde, asks Andre.

"Andre." He answers automatically.

"That's hot." The blonde says.

"Okay.." Andre replys, slightly weirded out.

The brunette begins running her fingers through my hair. It doesn't feel right at all. Her fingers are too warm.

"you have insane hair," Uh, is that a compliment?

"Yeah, my hair was normal, but one day it just.. Went insane!" I improvise, slowly reaching and taking the girls hand out. "Sad story." The girl won't take her hand off mine!

"I like your story," She tells me. I give her an annoyed smile, and pull my hand out from underneath hers. I slowly grab her finger, and push her hand across the table. Why won't she just take a hint?

Cat taps on the brunette's shoulder, probably trying to warn her that if she doesn't move soon a scary goth was going to come and eat her.

"Uhh... Hi!" the girl doesn't break her never-ending glance at me. "Miss," Cat adds, her deep brown eyes poking into the girl. The girl gives Cat an obviously annoyed glance.

"What?" She asks.

"He has a girlfriend," Cat informs her. Wow, thanks Cat. Who knew Jade could count on sweet innocent Cat to play bodyguard while she isn't around? Then again Cat is Jade's best friend.

"I don't see her," The girl smiles and raises her eyebrows suggestively, but I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at the extremely hot girl behind her, who's about to attempt murder.

"Turn around," Jade commands, her voice icy. She takes a sip of her soda.

The brown haired girl turns to look at Jade, scanning her up and down.

"Now you see her," Jade smirks sexily, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't see much." The brunette retorts. Not much? Jade is like a cabillion times hotter than she is!

Jade lowers her glass angrily, and the girl stands up, probably to seem more intimidating. Ha. No flirty chick could scare my girlfriend.. In that sense anyway.

"Okaay," Andre says awkwardly, as the whole table rises, trying to prevent the fight that is about to occur.

"Hey, did you know that karaoke comes to us from the Japanese?" Andre supplies. I smile nervously.

"Yeah.. How great is Japan right?" I say.

"Good people." Andre agrees.

My eyes meet Jade for a second and I smile at her she almost smiles back, close enough.

"Hey," The other flirty girl, blonde hair, says, "Check out dude's jacket," She states. I look over, she's looking at Andres Hollywood Art's jacket.

"Ooohhhh.. Hollywood Arts," She turns to look at Jade, man would she quit being mean to my girl? "The school for.. Wanna bes." She raises her eyebrows at Jade.

"You know, you might wanna be shutting your face there," Jade replys. I agree. These girls are really getting on my nerves.

"Really?" The brown haired girl challenges.

"Reallllly," Jade says. Wow she's sexy when she's mad.. Or any other time for that matter.

"Hey! Look what they got on the menu!" Andre exclaims, tilting the menu my way. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Buffalo nuggets!" I glance at the menu. It's true, they do have buffalo nuggets! Yum. "That's good news!" Andre says happily. "Well, not for the buffalo." He adds.

I look back at Jade who look extremely annoyed. Either at our pointless banter, or the bitchy girl standing in front of her. Probably both.

"So, Hollywood Arts, You girls gonna sing tonight?" She asks. I can't wait for her to be blown away by Jade's phenomenal voice, and Cat's amazing singing.

"well, we didn't come for the buffalo nuggets," Jade explains, and Cat shrugs. Wait? We didn't come for them, but is Jade gonna let us get some? Or will she say there 'too fatty'? I reach out and lightly rest my hand on the annoying girl's shoulder, who glances at me.

"But we are gonna get some. Right?" I ask, unsure. Jade gives me a VERY annoyed look that says 'get your hands off that bitch'.

"I don't care!" Jade yells. I slowly back away back to Andre.

"And yeah. We're singing tonight." Jade reminds them.

"Awesome," The blonde girl says, putting her head on Andre's shoulder, and raising her eyebrows.

"So are we," The brown haired girl says. I roll my eyes. They won't be half as good as Jade and Cat would be if Jade and Cat were wearing duck tape over their mouths.

"I like Japan." Cat chirps. What? Oh yeah.. Karaoke, Japan... Cat trying to ease the tension..

"Except my brother got stabbed there," Cat is so weird, and her brother, if possible, is more messed up. "It was an accident!" She informs us. "He's better now!" She looks as if she's talking just to Jade. She turns to ask the brown haired girl "Are Buffalo nuggets spicy?"

Andre taps on my shoulder, I look at him for a moment.

"Dude, you gotta get the flirty girls to leave before we're all killed by your gank girlfriend." Andre whispers urgently. I sigh, don't people realize that Jade has feelings?

I didn't have to get rid of the girls though, wishing us luck in an extremely sarcastic voice, before marching off.

I sit down again next to Jade and Andre. Jade smiles and grabs my arms, asking Cat, "You didn't let them flirt with them?" I run my fingers through Jade's hair, smiling.

"She didn't, she did a great job.. Have you been training her?" I wonder suspiciously.

"I need SOMEONE to make sure you don't get captivated by sluts while I'm not here," Jade tell me. I roll my eyes. She really doesn't trust me at all.

Andre taps my shoulder and I turn around to go talk to him.

**Jade's POV**

I look over and realize Cat is manhandling my purse.

"I like your purse!" She exclaims. "What is this?" She wonders.

"Monkey fur," I reply truthfully, smirking.

"Oh." Cat says, placing the purse back on the table. That's why I got a monkey fur purse, nobody wants to touch it, so nobody knows what's in it.

I feel a little bad when cat holds her head her hands sadly, probably wishing she hadn't just touched a dead monkey.

The MC announces a singing competition, and I learn the flirty slut's had names. They are, Haley and Tara, not that I care, but that information might come in handy if I ever needed to get there medical records.. For some reason...

Haley and Tara march up like idiots to the stage and I grab on to my monkey fur. I love my purse so much. I reminds me of Beck's hair.

"Enjoy us!" Haley commands. I wave my purse in the air.

"Enjoy my monkey fur!" I reply. The girl wrinkles her nose and continues to walk up the stage.

Haley and Tara state that their singing some hit by a girl who doesn't even remember to shave her arm pits. I roll my eyes. Pathetic..

I listen to the girls perform and begin to grin as soon as they open their mouths. They suck.. Badly.

I am not lying when I yell "Yeah! We're clapping because it's over!" I clap obnoxiously loud, earning a glare from the sluts.

Cat nudges me excitedly, probably knowing just as well as I did that they sucked. Even Beck can't help grin as he tried to shush me, but ends up just happily patting my back with his goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I think we know who's gonna win this singing competition," Beck says. I grim, and he kisses my cheek happily.

"Who?" Cat wonders. I look at her for a second, trying to comprehend her stupidity.

"Alright alright, next up in this singing competition is Jade West and Cat Valentine!" The MC announces. Cat and I march up on stage ready to sing.

Ready to win.

**Beck's POV**

I give Jade a goodbye pat as she walks up with Cat, the crowd cheering enthusiastically, probably hoping they'll be better than Haley and Tara girls, who, sucked. The audience won't be disappointed.

Cat tells the MC they are singing Give It Up, Jade turns around, giving a sexy hair flip as she goes.

The song begins to play and I can't help gasping a little as Jade's beautiful voice comes raining down. Andre and I cheer happily, and I can tell the other audience members are starstruck.

I watch as Cat begins to sing and smile. I love when Cat and Jade duet. Cat is like my little sister and Jade is like... Amazing.

They both sing at once and Jade looks amazingly sexy when she moves her hips around, like seriously, it takes all I have not to just run up there and kiss her, and knowing I'm gonna be able to do that in minutes.. How do the other guys stand it?

"Woohooo!" I cheer loudly, Jade catches my eyes for a second and smiles, pointing at me happily.

Haley and Tara look pissed.

Jade and Cat dance together and they do there shaking hip movements, I don't know how anyone is supposed to even look at Cat when Jade is standing next to her, wiggling her hips and.. Singing.

I can tell she's happy when she sings, its one of her passions, and she is definitely very gifted.

Everyone in the room gets up and starts dancing, and I'm no exception, I get up continuing to cheer for my little sister and my girlfriend. I smirk when Jade manhandles the flirty girl's food.

"Yeah!" Cat and Jade finish. Jade's voice is so sexy as she says it that I practically have butterflies. I cheer inconceivably loud.

Cat and Jade walk of stage, and Jade gives a gloating wave to Haley and Tara. I smile, 'cause I know what's coming next.

Jade walks my way and kisses me for a full eight second, her hands grasping to my chin. I can almost feel all the angry boys eyes on me, and smirk, running my fingers through Jade's hair.

Jade pulls back and we sit down again. I look at Jade, who's grinning, I hate when people say she never smiles. That is a total lie.

I clap loudly and point to m girlfriend proudly, as if I'm showing her off.

The MC announces that the owner of this place is going to announce the winner, his name is Joey Feurgenson. Where have I heard that name before?

"Thanks everyone! Lotta great singers here tonight huh?" The owner says. I sip my soda, then raise my hand to pat Jade one the head proudly, she smiles, and rolls her eyes.

"But I think two girls REALLY stood out!" He hints, smiling as if it's obvious who's gonna win, which it is. I rub Jade's arm cheering for her, she rolls her eyes again, but I know she likes it.

"So tonight's winners are.. Haley and Tara!" I'm about to clap when what he said registers into me. I drop my arms angrily. He chose those sluts over my Jade!

"WhOOO!" Haley and Tara cheer, clapping for themselves and hugging. I can feel anger radiating off Jade, I pat her back to comfort her.

"Heyy! Are you wazzing me?" Rex shouts. "Those scrounges can't sing!" It's true.

I stand up and say in a defensive tone, "Come one man!" I yell.

"these girls got ten times more applause then them!" Andre shouts, standing up as well. Cat follows. Jade stays seated for a moment, taking it all in.

"Just sit down!" Haley yells.

"I'll sit you down!" Andre exclaims. Jade stands up.

I rest my hand on Andre to calm him down, slowly pushing him away. Then I put my hand on Jade's back.

"Hey hey, I own the club, so I decide who wins," The owner explains. Yeah, but why would anyone in his right mind choose those girls?

Haley and Tara smile.

"Thank you dad," Haley gloats.

That's why.

**Jade's POV**

"Dad," I repeat, slightly confused. Oh of coarse. It all makes sense now. Haley smirks.

"Oh!" I realize.

"Daaddd," Beck, Andre, and I say in realization.

The owner lets Haley and Tara win every night. This contest is rigged.

**Cat's POV (I had to do this LOL)**

"Thank you dad," The ugly brown hair girl says to the mean guy who said Jadey and I couldn't win.

What? Dad? Isn't dad something you call your father? Why did she just call the owner of this cool place her dad?

"Dad?" Jade wonders.

"Daadd" Beck Andre and Jade repeat.. What?

"Wait.. Why would she call him dad.. Unless..."

I try to think harder. Why would a teenager annoying girl call an annoying old guy her dad?

"I'll bet he's her father!" I say in realization, my hand rushing to Jade's arm. She needs to know this insane news. Jade rsts her hand on my shoulder, with what seems to be symphathy.

Why is she sympathetic.

Oooh! Yey! Another mystery!

I love mystery's!

**Jade's POV**

Everyone begins booing for Tara, Haley, and her dad. I cross my arms, but I'm pleased because Beck is booing too, and he usually isn't very vocal with his opinions.

"We won, 'cause we rock!" Haley clarifies.

"Yeah don't believe everything your daddy says!" Cat screams. Wow, a Cat with a temper, nice..

"Like when he tells you you're pretty!" I throw in for good measure. That arises some cheering.

"Okay! That's it! you guys are banned from singing here ever again!" Haley announces. Her daddy nods in agreement.

"Yeah, like we care," I don't want to sing in a place where I get shown up by a bunch of talentless girls.

"let's get out of here," Beck decides, and I walk back over to join him, when the waiter comes out with our food.

Damn it looks really good.

"I say we get out of here.. Right after we finish this food!" Andre decides. I smile in agreement.

"Right after!" Cat yells, wow, she's being feisty today, it's her little bipolar self kicking in.

We all shout orders at each other angrily, but calm down once we taste the amazing food. I realize how hungry I am.

We finish our food in ten minutes, then exit the place.

Andre get's into his car and Robbie, Cat, Beck and I get into Beck's car. I get shotgun.

"Cat you brought !" Robbie says happily, looking at the stuffed giraffe n the back, who is listening to Beck's pearpod. Robbie sets Rex down next to him to look at Cat's animal. Cat beams.

"Robbie how did Rex's date go?" Cat asks. Oh this is why she was trying to impress him, she thought she had competition.

"Oh.. I don't want to talk about it." Robbie says, sounding upset. I roll my eyes.

"Why not?" Cat asks.

"well.. They kinda stole my money and took off." Robbie admits sheepishly. I laugh.

"That's okay, they are meanies!" Cat exclaims.

"Speaking of meanies," Beck says. "What are we gonna do about those mean girls at karaokie Dokie?" Beck wonders. I smirk.

"Jade has a plan." Cat realizes.

"Hell yeah." I answer. "But that's all I'm saying. Tonight."

We drop Robbie and Cat off at their houses and ride Back to Beck's RV to resume our activities.

Homework and chores for all you need to know.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE BREAK to SKIP A TON OF DIRTY MOMENTS_-

"Jadee," a voice whispers. I open my eyes unwillingly. It's always Beck who wakes me up.

"Beck," I whine. "It's only ten o'clock, on a Saturday!" I exclaim.

"Someone hasn't had their coffee," Beck teases, nudging me.

"Thank you Catherine Obvious," I reply. Beck grins, and rolls his eyes.

"That's a permanent thing isn't it." Beck states. I nod.

"What do you need to tell me that is so important you woke me up?" I ask.

"I want to go out for breakfast!" Beck says. "To that waffle place!"

"Beecckk! That is so not important."

"Well we're going, so go get dressed." Beck orders. I groan as I get up, shower, blow dry, brush my teeth, get in my all black clothes, and go to Beck's car.

Beck drive's me to the waffle place, and of coarse, we get waffles. When they come Beck puts extra syrup on mine. I swear he either thinks I'm anorectic, or her just likes fat girlfriends.

We eat fast, and Beck keeps asking me what I'm gonna do to get revenge on the mean girls at Karaoke dokie. I just shake my head and say. "You'll see."

"Just please don't do anything illegal.." Beck requests. I nod.

"I may be a goth, but I'm not a criminal." I say.

"Alright. Babe lets go." Beck takes my hand and we walk back to his car.

"Can you drive me to Cats?" I ask.

"Sure, I have to go to Andre's anyway." Beck replys.

Beck drives me to Cat's house, and I spend practically the whole day with Cat.

First, Cat and I went to the hair dresser where she dyed her hair and I got my highlight done over. Then Cat dragged us to the mall to look for shoes. Then finally, I told Cat.

"We're going to Tori's house." I explain.

"Whatty?" Cat asks.

"She's going to help us defeat evil," I say.

"Okay! But can we get her frozen yogurt?" Cat asks, getting into her car.

"NO! We're getting her donuts." Cat begins to cry.

"Fine," I roll my eyes, start Cat's car, and drive to frozen yogurt.

Line break

"I can't believe you trapped us with that monster for a whole evening!" Beck yells as we enter his car to drive to karaokie Dokie to watch Sikowitz perform.

"C'mon, I got Haley and Tara and you should be glad too 'cause if they hadn't picked Tori to go up and sing.." I trail off.

"Huh?" Beck asks.

"Well, you see, we told them to pick any audience member to sing against them, and we made Tori look all gross so they'd pick her, and they did, so, the audience liked Tori better." I smile.

"And if they hadn't liked Tori better?" Beck asks. My fists tighten.

"Cat, over there, promised them that you would make out with them, so be glad the idiots didn't win," I say.

"Cat!"

"I'm I'm sorry!' Cat exclaims.

"It's okay, I'm glad they didn't win," Beck says shuddering.

"You better be," I say. Beck nods and kisses me quickly.

Line break

I look at Beck's slap page. He has written: Did you hear my girl singing at the Karaoke-Dokie? Talk about hot.

Aww, I love how he calls me 'my girl' like I'm truly his.

I quickly type: J**ade: **You better have meant me.

A few seconds later he replies: **Beck: **I did.

Good.

Then Tori, whom I've banned many times from Beck's board, says: **Tori: **What? No love for Louise Nordoff?

**Jade:**Shut it Louise.


	17. Oneshot:Stalker

**A/N: I had to do this (: I realized in Wifi in the sky, I didn't cover sinjins creepyness, so here is a sinjin being creepy oneshot. I hope u like it and plse review and tell me ur thoughts! (:**

**Oneshot: Stalker**

**Sinjin's POV  
><strong>

After school I always follow Jade West until I'm sure she's not going to her house.

Today, I hopped into my car, and secretly tailed the black car that Jade West drove, although, Beck is usually the one driving.

I hate Beck. He took my love away from me. I will always hate him, forever. I will always love Jade, forever.

Jade is beautiful, her long georgous brown hair, her peircing blue eyes, and her

Usually, they went to Beck's house, which meant that Jade's house was free for exploring.

I smile to myself as Jade pulls up at Beck's RV, and turn around to go to Jade's house.

I tiptoe on to Jade's front porch and check for cars in the driveway. There's none.

I reach my hand into my pocket and take out my lock picker, it takes only three seconds to open the lock, a year of practice has really perfected my skills.

I creak open the door slowly. No one is home. I smile and run upstairs.

I enter the black jungle that is Jade's room. Everything is where I left it, as if Jade hasn't even been here.

I lie on Jade's bed and breath in her scent. It smells like coffee, Beck(ugh), and just... Jade.

I just lie there for a half an hour, wishing I could stay here forever, but knowing I can come back tomorrow.

**CREEPER!**

**Beck's POV**

"Be quick!" I yell impatiently to Jade.

We are going out to dinner, and Jade said she "needed" some black accessory she didn't have at my house. Whatever Jade, just watch me starve. To this, Jade replied 'you're already so flabby, how could you starve?' … Yep, that's Jade alright.

"You wish!" Jade shot back, darting up the stairs into her room.

"!" A shriek came from upstairs.

What is going on? Who just screamed? Is Jade okay? A thousand questions ran through my head. Jade never screams.

"Beck! Beck! Beck!" Jade calls. Her voice is thick with fear, anger, and worry.

I run upstairs as fast as humanly possible. Anything to stop my girl from getting hurt.

"Jade! Babe, what's wrong?" I ask, gripping on to her, holding her tightly up against my chest. Her breathing is heavy, which is a sign that she's very mad.

"I... Look!" Jade screams. What is upsetting her like this. Maybe it's a bug.. But Jade would think that was cool... Oh well, whatever it is, I'm gonna kill it.

I turn my head to the direction Jade is pointing, her bed.

My mouth drops right open.

Sinjin Van-cleef is sleeping in Jade's bed! What the hell! I've always been creeped out by his obsession with Jade, and was even more creeped out to see him in her house.. But just taking a nap I her room?

"Well, this is a Goldilocks moment," I say, kissing Jade's hair. Jade rolls her eyes. "There's someone sleeping in my bed! And they're still in it!" I say in a very bad impersonation of baby bear.

"What should we do?" Jade asks, clearly still angry at Sinjin.

"Should we try the angry boyfriend technique or angry Jade?" I ask. Jade actually takes a moment to think about it.

"Well, obviously, the angry Jade hasn't worked." She reply's. Then in a quieter voice, she whispers, "Beck, I'm scared." She pauses, "How often do you think he comes here?" She asks. I can tell she is extremely creeped out and even more uncomfortable with the fat that Sinjin has been taking naps in her bed. I am too.

"I don't know," I reply, kissing her hair again.

"Please wake him up," Jade requests. I nod, releasing her from my tight grasp.

What a gank for scaring my girlfriend like that. He deserves to be imprisoned!

I bring my hand hard on Sinjin, "OUT!" I scream angrily. Sinjin wakes up.

"Huh... Beck! Jade!" Sinjin cries out, standing up.

"What are you doing!" Jade screams.

"I was just.. On my way out," Sinjin explains.

"I mean what are you doing in my room!" Jade restates, Sinjin tries to run, but I keep him there by force.

I pin Sinjin against the wall, digging into his arms, half-wishing I could tear them off.

"You never ever come here again, do you understand me!" I shout.

"I.. Uhh.. Yes sir!" Sinjin says quickly.

"If I EVER see you here again, you will very much regret it!" I shout even louder, trying to act as scary angry-boyfriend-ish as possible.

"Okay." Sinjin says.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jade asks angrily.

"Uhhh.. A year... Maybe longer.." Sinjin reply's. I tighten my hold on his wrists till they were bright red.

Jade seems to be thoroughly disturbed by this news, and I am too.

It means that Sinjin has been napping in Jade's bed for the past year, and Jade has slept in her bed in the past year.

Ew.

"OUT!" I yell, releasing Sinjin. He runs out of the room and out of the house.

Once he's gone, I go back over to Jade, who's literally in tears.

"Eww eww eww eww eww!" She exclaims angrilly. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Jade." I say, patting her back. I kiss her lips heatedly and it quickly becomes a very passionate kiss, my lips attacking hers. She runs her hands through my hair and I set my hands below her waist.

Slowly, we pull out of our kiss, and I say "We're not going out to dinner are we?" Jade frowns and says.

"Security camera shopping it is!"

**A/N: thanks for reading! Did u like? Tell me!**


	18. Rex Dies

**A/N: This is COMPLETELY pointless fluff (: but usual, I like stuff like that so... I hope u do 2!**

**Rex Dies**

**Beck's POV**

I can tell Jade is extremely annoyed that Rex 'came back to life', and I am too. Jade looks up at the ceiling and says "yyyeyyy," In a very sarcastic voice.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Let's go," She nods, and we walk out of the hospital room, back to my car. Tori can ride with Andre, Cat, and Robbie.

"Ugh," Jade groans, as I start the car. "I can't believe Vega let that idiotic puppet 'live'," Jade complains as I pull out of the hospital parking lot.

"I know, none of us like it, except Robbie," I agree.

"If Vega actually wanted to help Robbie, she'd let him get rid of Rex," Jade states. I nod.

"I know, Tori thought she was doing the best." I explain. Jade frowns.

Soon enough, I pull up at my RV and Jade and I go inside.

"Chick flick?" I ask. Jade shakes her head.

"I'm in a horror movie mood," She decides, plopping down on my couch.

"The scissoring two?" I ask, she nods excitedly, it just came out on DVD three days ago, and we've watched it 1,000 times by now, ten times while it was in theaters.

I pop the DVD into my TV and sit down next to Jade, one arm around her shoulder.

A few minutes into the extremely familiar movie, I look over at Jade, who is staring contently at her gross fat lump she got from the hospital.

"Jade," I say quietly, she looks up. I hit pause on the movie.

"What Beck?" She asks, still eying the yellow lump.

"That thing is really disgusting Jade. It is not allowed in my RV." I explain. Jade frowns.

"He's not a thing! I've named him Phlegm!" Jade protests. I roll my eyes.

"Jade, it has to go," I say, looking deep down into her icy blue eyes. She frowns. "Give it," I demand. Jade pouts. "If you're going to try to force Robbie to give up his near and dear puppet, then you have to give up your gross lump," I order. Jade sighs.

She holds out her arm and slowly drops the fatty lump into my hand.

"Ew, I don't want to touch it!" I scream, pulling my hand away in disgust.

And then it's to late. There is a crash, and the fatty lump is sliding on the floor in a puddle of water.

"Jade!" I yell.

"You were supposed to catch it!" Jade reply's. "That's what you get for trying to make me get rid of Phlegm." Jade taunts.

"You are so bizarre sometimes," I remark.

"That's why you love me," She states.

"True chiz," I agree. "Now, help me clean up this gross mess," I order.

"Yes sir!" Jade cries, grabbing some paper towels.

Soon the whole mess is cleaned up (Jade handled the gross lump) and we are back on the couch, my arm around her again, watching the scissoring two.

I turn my head and kiss the side of hers, she smiles.

The girl in the TV screams.

Which of coarse, make Jade's smile a full grin.

**Jade's POV**

The spirit girl takes the scissors begins to chop up one of her friends. I laugh, who cries while they're being cut up? Pathetic! And why is she cutting up her friends anyway? Ah, the joys of the scissoring 2.

"What is it was one of our friends being cut up, would you laugh then?" Beck asks.

"Specify whom," I order. Beck thinks for a moment.

"Andre," Beck decides.

"Umm... I'd be slightly upset.. But it would be a little funny," I decide. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Tori?" Beck wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd grab my scissors and help them!" I chirp, grabbing my scissors of Beck's small table. Beck gently takes my hand, removes the scissors, and puts them back on the table.

"How about Robbie?"

"Uhhh.. I wouldn't really care that much, not as bad as Andre, but worse than Tori. I'd laugh if that's what you're asking." I say. I guess this is Beck's way of asking me who I like the best, by asking me who I'd laugh at while they were getting cut up with scissors.

"What about Cat?" Beck asks. "Would you laugh at sweet innocent Cat being attacked by scissors?" I frown.

"No. I wouldn't laugh.. That much. I'd try to save her," I resolve. Beck smiles and says in a flirttier tone.

"What about if it was me getting attacked by those scissors Jade, what would you do then?" Beck wonders. I shudder, and Beck grins with satisfaction.

"I wouldn't let that happen. It just wouldn't." I vow. Beck smiles.

"I know,"

"Well, what if it was me?" I return his question. Beck rolls his eyes.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I do not." I reply.

"I loooovveee you. I'm not gonna let anyone, spirit on no spirit, chop up your body with scissors, plus, you'd fight back." Beck grins, squeezing me.

I kiss him sweetly and return to the movie.


	19. The Diddly Bops

**A/N: Oh My Grande! 50 reviews! Thank u to all of u reviewers and readers! **

** I love ur reviews guys, like, really, it's true love.**

**So, THE DIDDLY BOPS! this includes a the slap inspired part of it! I think u'll enjoy it! (:**

**The Diddly Bops**

**Jade's POV**

What should we dooooo?" I whine, sprawling out of Beck's couch in a pile of unfinished homework.

"I don't know," Beck shrugs, sitting down next to me.

"You're no help. Aren't boyfriends supposed to like.. Help you? You act like a robot." I criticize.

"I do not! Okay, if you're so desperate for something to do, let's just go to a park or something."

"Park? Isn't that what three year old's do?" I ask. Beck rolls his eyes.

"You aske-" He protests. I cut him off.

"Whatever, let's just go to the park." I decide. Beck looks skeptical.

"You sure?" He wonders. What the heck? He suggested it.

"I'm fine with it." I repeat. Beck smiles, grabs my hand, and we walk out of his RV.

We walk to the park near by, which is about a ten minute walk. The park is one of those stupid little parks, with grass, some little kid equipment, benches, a pond, and ducks. Man I hate ducks.

"I hate ducks," I state, watching a green headed duck swim around in the water.

Beck rolls his eyes, not able to understand my hatred of ducks. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and we sit on one of the little benches.

"What do you have against ducks?" Beck wonders.

I stare at the duck swimming and say "They think they're so cool, just floating around, and they're really ugly," I say. That's all Beck will get to know.

"That's not really why you hate ducks." Beck accuses, his voice lowering. I stare at the ground.

"What! You think that everything I hate has some hidden reason behind it!" I say defensively.

"No, just most things," Beck smiles. I frown. "C'mon, tell me," Beck begs, looking at me pleadingly with his beautiful deep brown eyes. I roll my eyes, Beck gets to know ALL my secrets. It's not fair.

"When I was little, I was bit by a duck," I begin **(I Actually WAS bitten by a duck when I was little, BTW, but the rest of this isn't true :) **

"Yes," Beck nods, holding my chin in his hands.

"And it started to turn green," I admit. " and my mom and dad were to busy arguing to do anything. It hurt so badly, Beck, and they didn't even notice me, they just walked right past me, to busy shouting at each other to notice that their daughter has a bloody green duck bite on her finger!" I yell.

"You know what?" Beck asks.

"What?" I grumble.

"I hate ducks now too," He says, pulling me tighter to him. I smile.

We get up and continue walking around the park, when a little boy with blonde hair and tan skin runs up to us. He looks about five.

"You're that DIDDLY BOPS!" He cries, wide-eyed. "You were the hamburger!" He says in awe, pointing at me. I frown, just kill me now. "Can I have your autograph!" He asks, running closer to us. I stick out my leg and trip him. He falls straight to the ground, skinning his knee. He deserves it.

"Jade!" Beck says appalled. I smirk.

"He asked for it,"

"Jade," Beck says in warning tone.

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe Jade just tripped a little kid, he only wanted our autographs.

I kneel down and help the small boy up from the ground, his knee is bleeding.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" I ask him. He shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"No. She has a gween shirt though... With blue pant," The boy explains. I nod.

"Stay right here," I tell Jade in a warning tone, "I'm gonna find this kid's mom and explain that my child-like girlfriend tripped him,"

I walk the boy away from Jade, to safety, and start to help him look for his mother.

"I'm sorry about.. Her." I tell the kid. He looks up at me with big green eyes.

"Why is the hamburger so mean?" He wonders. I chuckle.

"I don't think she liked being called a hamburger." I explain. The kid still looks confused.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yeah," I say, scanning the park for any lady with a green shirt.

"Why?" The boy asks, his eyes wide. I laugh at his innocence, and decide to stick to a simple answer.

"'Cause I love her," I say, smiling. I swear, that far behind me, I see Jade smile.

I look around some more to see a lady in a green shirt with blue jeans on, next to a stroller, I point to her.

"Is that you mother?" I ask.

"Yeah! Thank you !" The boy cries, running of to his mother. I smile, an head back to Jade.

I take out my phone and type: Went to the park with Jade... She tripped a 5-year-old. BAD IDEA. Mood: Buggin.

"Jade," I say warningly. She looks at me guiltily.

"Sorry," She mumbles.

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"Tripping that kid because he called me a hamburger and wanted my autograph," Jade clarifies. I smile.

"I know you are," I grin. "But when we have kids there is NO way you are ever allowed to trip them," I order.

"I'm never having kids," Jade claims. "They're too much work. They're just slimy balls of drool and poo," She says. I roll my eyes.

"We'll discuss this some other time," I say smiling.

"And why do you just assume I'm gonna marry you someday?" Jade asks.

"Cause I love you," I repeat. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Sap." She mutters, kissing me quickly.

Line break 

**Jade's POV**

Everyone cheers as Tori and Andre begin to perform their song. I have to admit, they look very cute together. Why can't they just date already?

Beck wraps his arm around my shoulder tightly and AI can't keep from smiling. I clap along with Andres song, and Beck does too.

Near the end of the song, Beck grabs my chin and tilts it towards him, kissing me, his lips parting slightly. The kiss is short, but very sweet. It's one of those kisses that just says, I love you.

Beck leans out from the kiss and I wait expectantly and he smiles, kissing my hair.

"I love you," He whispers in my ear. I smile, and slowly rest my head on his shoulder, reaching my hand up to play with his fingers on my shoulder.

I just stand there, barely listening to the song, I''m in my own world right now.

My own world with Beck.


	20. Wok Star

**A/N: So, this is a long list of my excuse on why I havent updated. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**So if ur reading this, then, thx 4 waiting SO long for this lazy author to update!**

**Basically my excuse is HW. I no, so cliché and overused... I had a huge test thursday, so I was studying 4 that all week, then on thursday they tell us we're having a quiz friday, so I was studying 4 that! UGHHHHH! And then I had arianas live chat sunday, and she mentioned me! I WAS LIKE HYPERVENTILATING ALL WEEKEND! OMG! **

**Ary about the fangirl outburst there.**

**SO HERE IS**

**-Wok Star-**

**Jade's POV**

"Why!" I scream angrily at Sikowitz.

"Jade, your play was... Good... Just... Weird.. and disturbing," Sikowitz explains. I growl angrily. I worked so hard on that play!

"So if Vega wrote the play, you'd have let her do it!" I Accuse. I'm sure that if little-miss-perfect wrote that play, it would have been fine.

"Jade," Beck says, trying to calm me, putting his hand on my shoulder. It doesn't work. I am blinded with anger at the moment. Why, when Tori comes, does Sikowitz suddenly hate me?

"Whatever," I scream in the general direction of Sikowitz. I storm out of the room angrily, throwing Beck's hand of of my shoulder.

I reach the janitor's closet and sit down in the corner, taking out my special orange scissors. Beck bought them for me for Christmas last year, extra sciz.

I grab one of the huge trash cans and begin to snip away at it, almost like snipping away my anger, slowly.

Time moves quickly when I cut things up, by the time the janitor's trash can was in many large grey chucks, it had been to classes. Beck should find me soon.

I continue snipping away when I hear a casual and flirty "Hey, whatcha doing?" I don't bother to turn around. I know that voice any where.

"Cutting up a big trash can." I say simply. Duh. What does he think I'm doing?

I struggled with my scissors, they refused to cut this piece of plastic. I pushed down harder.

"You cut up the janitors entire trash can?" Robbie says incredulously.

"He's got another one." I motion towards the corner.

"Jade listen I read you play and I thought it was pretty good," Ugh, it's Tori. I'm not going to even bother listening.

"I'm not your friend." I remind her.

"Well!" Tori exclaims, clearly offended. Good. It's her fault anyway, if she had never come to this school then Sikowitz wouldn't have started liking her better and then I would get to do my play.

"Anyway if the school won't let me do my play then who cares if it's good!" I retort. Waving my scissors around.

"Why don't you just produce the play yourself!" Cat wonders, entering the closet, which is getting slightly cramped. Why did Beck have to bring his idiot friends.

"Do you know how much money that would cost!" I snap. I felt a little bad about being mean to Cat.

"Nooooo.."Cat drones, she's in Cat-world. The world for messed up lunatics. I roll my eyes, and snip off another piece of the trash can.

"Did she cut up that whole trash can with just a pair of scissors!" Andre asks incredulously. It's not that cool, I've cut up chairs with these scissors before. Once, I even cut up one of Beck's fish, not Death though, he's cool. But this fish was taunting me!

"How much do you think it would really cost to produce your play?" Tori asks. I stop my cutting for a second. Costumes, renting a theater...

"I don't know, two, three grand," I estimate.

"Okay, well then it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money," Aha! Now I can catch Tori in this lie. I stand up quickly, pointing my scissors at Tori accusingly.

"You'd really find me someone to put up the money to produce my play?" I clarify. Tori looks bewildered.

"I meant that-" I cut her off.

"HEY!" I shush. "Did she not say," I begin in my Judy Garland voice "It shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money!" It does kind of resemble Tori, and it annoys the chiz outta her.

A chorus of "yeahs" rang through the closet. I turn towards Vega, satisfied.

"So you'll DO that, right," I say. It's an order, not a suggestion.

"Sure," Tori says, clearly terrified.

"Good." I say, walking out of the crowded closet.

Soon, Beck caught up with me.

"How do you expect Tori to find three thousand dollars?" Beck wonders. I shrug.

"She suggested it," I reply, shrugging. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Do you wanna go to Chinese after school with Tori, Andre, and Robbie?" Beck asks. I make a face.

"No." Beck sighs.

"I promised Cat I help her babysit her weird brother," I explain. Beck nods.

"Oh," Beck says.

"You can come, if you want," I allow. Beck shrugs.

"Sure,"

"Kk. Drive me there after school." I demand.

After school, I got in Beck's car, with Cat in the backseat, and we began driving to Cat's house.

"I don't understand why you have to babysit your brother. He's a year older than you," I complain. Cat laughs.

"He not normal." Cat explains. "He has an extra toe!" She exclaims, practically bouncing.

"Here we are," Beck informs us, pulling into the driveway of the pink house.

"YEEYYY!" Cat squeals, hopping out of the car down the flowered lane to her pink house. "OWWY!" She cries, running into the door.

"Open it." I remind her. She grabs a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door.

I step into the wooden floored house, following Cat, Beck at my side.

"Frankie!**(A/N:Sorry, I had too :)" **Cat shouts, running up the stairs frantically searching for her brother.

"Cat.. Cat," I call, pointing. Her brother is standing in her kitchen, wearing one of her pink bikinis.

"No no!" Cat scolds, running up to him. "That's mine! Mom bought you your own!" She reminds him.

"Watcha gonna do about it!" He shouts angrily.

"I'll..." Cat thinks for a moment. "TICKKLEE YOU!" She shrieks, tickling her brother mercilessly.

Yes, this is a very normal way for Cat to spend her afternoons.

"STOPPP!" Cat's brother whines. Cat froze.

"Okay! Snack time!" She decides. "Let's have ice cream!"

"Whattt kinnndd of ice cream?" Frankie whines

"We can have your favorite, but only if you take of the bathing suit, and put on normal clothes." Cat reasons. Frankie reaches upward and begins to take his clothes off.

"In your room," Cat say patiently, pointing upstairs. Frankie bounces away.

"Beck, can you go find Frankie's ointment?" Cat requests. Beck nods, and goes off to Cat's medicine cabinet.

"Jadey, can you-" I cut her off, knowing what she's gonna ask.

"No, I will not rub it on his feet! Not after last tine," I mutter.

"Phooey." Cat says.

"so what kind of ice cream does your messed up brother like?" I wonder.

"Funky nut blast,"Cat chirps, taking out five large spoons.

"Ew, I hate ice cream enough all ready." I feel Beck's arm wrap around me.

"Here's the ointment, Cat," Beck says, holding out a large white tube.

"Yey! FRANKIE COME DOWN HERE!" Cat yells, taking out a container of gross looking ice cream from her freezer.

"I DON"T WANNAA!" Frankie yells.

"FUNKY NUT BLAST!" Cat bribes. A pounding noise rings from upstairs.

**Cat's POV**

I scoop out Frankie's favorite ice cream into four bowls. One for Jadey, Beck, Frankie, and I.

His ice cream kinda tastes like dog food, which is weird cause I'm Cat, and he likes ice cream that tastes like dog food! That means he likes dogs! What if he likes dogs, but hates cats! IM A CAT! He hates me!

Frankie comes bouncing down the stairs, and I decide tot est my theory.

"Do you hate me?" I ask, handing him the ice cream.

"Frankie loves kit-kat!" He chants, taking a spoonful of ice cream. I smile, handing Beck and Jade there ice cream.

"After this snack we'll put your special ointment on!" I declare.

Jade bravely tries a spoonful of ice cream, which she spits out.

"Eww this tastes like... Cat food," She complains.

"YEY!" I cheer.

"Frankie loves Kit-Kat!" Frankie repeats.

**Beck's POV  
><strong>

I sit through an entire afternoon of eating bad ice cream and rubbing ointment on Cat's messed up brother.

Finally Jade and I get into my car to leave, Jade looks at her phone.

"I have seven missed calls from Tori! Who gave her my number!" Jade shrieks.

"You did, remember, you called her about the robaratzi thing." I remind her. Jade scowls.

"Whatever." Jade says. "I'll call her back." Jade dials Tori's number.

"This is Jade," She says.

"Who!" Jade sounds incredulous.

"Why!" Jade pauses. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there!" Wow, Jade's meeting Tori somewhere, this must be good. Jade hangs up her phone.

"What happened?" I wonder.

"Tori found some lady who wants to pay three-grand for my play, she even rented out a theater for it!" Jade squeals. I smile, and lean over to kiss her cheek, before turning my eyes back to the road. She sets her head on my shoulder.

"That's great Jade!" I say proudly.

"Do you think I should invite my dad?" Jade wonders, her voice softer. "Maybe, it would, make him like me?"

"He doesn't hate you Jade," I remind her. "You should invite him though," I tell her.

"He does hate me." Jade counters. "I'll ask him to come. Maybe it will make him respect me." She suggests.

I nod, hoping she's right. I know that one thing Jade hopes for the most is for her father to love her.

She might never get her wish.

At least she has me.

I turn my head to kiss the top of her head to remind her this.

The rest of the ride home is quiet. We get back to my RV, and I order a pizza for us. I start to work on an English assignment when Jade says,

"I'm gonna call my dad now,"

**Jade's POV**

I take a deep breath and slowly punch in the number that I rarely call. My dad hates me. Even though he only lives twenty minutes away from my mom, I rarely see him.

My dad thinks everything I do is stupid, pointless. Even though he's rolling in millions of dollars, not a cent of it went to Hollywood Arts.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Dad! I got excepted!" I cheer. My dad looked at me._

_ "To what?" He said._

_ "Hollywood Arts! I'm gonna be an actress dad." I declared._

_ "JADELYN WEST! I forbid you from going to school there! You are going to become an accomplished lawyer like everyone else in the West family. I will not let you besmudge the West name with your acting shananagans."_

_ "But.. Dad, I have to go! I-"_

_ "Not with my money!" He shouted._

_ "I got a full scholarship!" I explained. "Mom will let me go!" I said with confidence._

_ She did. And my father has hated me ever since._

The phone rings and soon I hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dad." I say coldly.

"Jade," My dad answers, his tone bitter with disgust. I frown.

"I wrote a play. I thought that maybe you could come see it on opening night," I suggest.

"What day and time?" My dad asks. I tell him.

"I shall see you then," He replies formily.

"Okay." I hang up the phone.

"Well?" Beck asks, not sure what my expression meant.

"He's coming." I say. Beck smiles.

"I'm proud that you try so hard to get along with your dad," He praises. I roll my eyes.

"Pizza." I demand.

"I know what to do,"

line BREAK 

**Jade's POV**

I lie in bed after a long day of rehearsing my suckkish play.

Stupid stupid Tori! Shes completely ruining my play! She's turning it into a joke.

My dads not gonna ever love me.

I close my eyes, and silently cry myself to sleep.

I feel better the next morning when I wake up to a "Good morning babe, I'll be outside with coffee when u go outside." text.

I smile, get dressed, and walk outside, to see Beck's car parked in my driveway. I hop inside, grabbing a coffee out of his hands.

"Whaddaya say?" He asks, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you.' I mutter. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Your welcome," He's been working on my manners lately.

I'll be sure to thank Tori for ruining my life.

I nearly get butterflies as my dad walks up to talk to me about my play. I shoe the fan boys **(Is that even a word?)** away.

My dad stares down at me coldly and looks into my eyes.

"Dad," I greet quickly.

"Jade," He nods. We stare around awkwardly for a second, until Tori bursts in and says,

"Just say weather you liked it or not!" she shouts. God, can't she mind her own business.

"Friend of yours?" He asks. I shrug.

"Ehh," I say. Tori's helped out a lot over the week. Not a friend, but closer I guess.

"So.. My play?" I try not to sound to desperate.

He looks at his pamphlet for a moment.

"I thought it was excellent." He says. Wow. A compliment. That's the first one I've ever gotten from him.

"Thanks," I say, as sweetly as I can manage. Better not push it. :Anything else?" I wonder. Probably a bad idea.

"Would you please take that jewelry out of your face?" He pleads. I scowl. Of coarse.

"No." I say plainly.

"Bye," He says quickly.

"Bye," I respond. He quickly walks away.

That went better than I'd hoped. He'd actually said something nice for a change.

"Well," Tori begins, turning to look at me. She's probably shocked, since she has such a perfect family.

"Get what you wanted?" She asks.

"Mhhmm." I say. "I've never seen him look that happy before," I admit.

"C'mon, give Tori a squeeze" She commands, holding out her arms. What the heck, I hug her, since no one else is around. She had helped me gain a compliment from my dad, something I would pay millions for.

I smile as the restaurant lady comes barging in, upset that she missed the play.

Ten the truth dawns on me as we hear Daughter Daisy say "I'm ready!"

So close.

"Why is my daughter hanging from the ceiling!" asks. Tori and I look around nervously.

"Lets get her down.." Tori suggests.

"OUT!" cries. "You dangle my daughter, you out of my sight!" She pushes us out of the theater, Beck is outside, waiting for me with his car.

"Hey babe," Beck greets me. "Hi Tori!" Tori smiles.

"Beck can I ride home with Jade, Andre, and you?" Tori asks.

"Sure, but Trina should be on her way," Beck says.

"I do not want to be in the car with Trina even a minute! She's into this weird metatating group, and she says closing her eyes helps her drive..." Tori trails off.

"Okay, hop in," Beck opens the back seat door, and Tori plops down next to Andre. I sit in shotgun with Beck at my side.

"So did your father liked the play?" Beck asks me. I nod.

"He thought it was 'Excellent'" Tori adds. Beck smiles. He knows how much a compliment like that means to me.

"Hey wait?" Tori says. "Didn't you just pass Jade's house?" She asks.

"I'm dropping her off last." Beck explains.

"But.. It would be qui-"

"I'm spending to night," I explain fully. Tori and Andre look shocked. How is that surprising? We've been dating for two years. I didn't say we were doing anything... Inappropriate...

"Spending the night?" Tori clarifies.

"Are you deaf?" I retort.

"Wow. I really didn't know how serious you and Beck were." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Alright Tori, home," Beck says. Tori gets out, waving goodbye.

We drive Andre home, and he gets out and says "Have fun." in a hint-ish way.

"I'm sure your play was amazing," Beck tells me on the ride home.


	21. The Wood

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated, I've been having writers block lately.**

**The wood**

**Cat's POV**

"What's something you like?" The producer man asks.

Something I like? That's like asking something I eat! There are way too many! But if you asked my brother what he eats, he'd probably say charm bracelets.. Like I swear he ate mine...

"Charm Bracelets!" I exclaim happily. The men look confuzzled.

"Something you hate?" Hate! Uhh...

"I hate it when my brother eats things that aren't food!" I realize.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done?" the dude-guy asks. Umm... I don't like doing bad things! They give me headaches! Uhh... I punched Tori in the face once... But she kissed Danny. I miss Danny. He liked my brownies. Brownies! Once I accidentally dropped part of a toothpick in my brownie! Wait.. It wasn't a brownie.. It was a red velvet cupcake! Yum! They look like my hair!

"I dropped a toothpick in a cupcake," I supply, holding my arms out happily.

"Bye." The producer says, pointing towards the door.

"Ohh! Someones here to see me? YEY!" I jump up, and leave the classroom.

**Jade's POV**

When Beck and I get to Tori's house, she's in the bathroom, so I quietly sneak up to her room.

"Where are you going?" Beck wonders.

"To Tori's room. She has a lot of things in there," I smirk. Beck stares at me, but he's used to this kind of stuff.

"Should I call the police?" He asks.

"Ummm. Nope?" I say, rushing up the staircase.

I quickly dash upstairs. I look around, and I'm able to guess Tori's room, since one of the rooms has a large poster of Trina smack in the middle of the wall.

I enter Tori's room. Ugh. It's almost as bad as Cat's.

I walk around Tori's room, spotting a ton of small items on her dresser. A snow globe, toy microphone, earrings strewn every where. I grin and take one of each earring, throwing them in my pocket. That'll drive the bitch insane.

I then decide to short sheet her bed for good measure. I smirk wildly as I redo 's bed, so that she can't get in it!

After a half an hour of mischief, I am satisfied with my work on go down to watch my TV debut.. Well actually I was in a my little pony commercial once but.. NEVER SPEAK OF IT!

"Jade's here," Beck says. I march down the stairs.

"I'm here," I proclaim. Tori looks at me with confusion.

"Wait when did you get here?" Tori asks.

"A half an hour ago," I inform her.

"But... Where have you been?" Tori wonders.

"In your room. You have a lot of _things_ in there." I say, making my voice creepy, to scare Tori. I see her confusion and bite the air to scare her.

I smirk, and walk over to sit next to Beck, his arm wrapping around me.

"Wha- wai- you-" Tori stutters.

"So let's see it!" I snap. Tori attempts to sit next to me. God, can't she sit next to Andre? It's obvious he likes her!

I jab my hip to the side, forcing Tori off the couch. I just did her a favor. The more Andre time she gets the faster she'll actually date him and get out an of Beck's gorgeous hair.

I lean sideways into Beck, who stares at me intently, his hand juuussst above my butt. I place one arm on his leg.

I watch Andre give a hopeful look to Tori. Yes Tori, sit with Andre, good girl.

Tori sits down next to Andre and he presses play.

The show begin to blab about how the best drama in Hollywood happens off stage or something. My interest is sparked when my name plays on the screen. I turn my head.

"Beck and Jade have been dating for two years," The announcer says. The camera zooms in on a video of Beck and I, smiling and kissing, my hand running through his hair.

Ugh, did professional TV have to make me look horrible?

"Yeah, shoot me from that angle!" I complain.

"You look great," Beck says.

"I know." I say, crossing my arms. Beck rolls his eyes, sipping his lemonade.

"But is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?" The guy asks. What? The screen shows a picture of me yelling and Beck rolling his eyes.

I look at Beck accusingly, and he gives me a 'I don't know either' look. I stare at the TV suspiciously.

The next scene shows Beck holding a cell phone. I stiffen. Who is he talking to?

"Hey it's Beck," He begins. Beck looks confused. The scene switches to Tori.

"Hi baby," Tori smile into her phone. I sit up. What? If Beck cheating on me with Vega! A wave of worry rushes past me. I glare at the TV.

"My parents aren't home," Tori informs Beck suggestively. Why would _she_ tell _him_ that?

"Ooh, that sounds pretty good," Beck smiles. What! HE wants to come over to Vegas house. A feeling of betrayal oozes into me.

"I know! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" What? She sees him every day! What more could she want of him?

The truth slowly begins to dawn on me and I rise out of the traitors arms.

"So, guess what I want?" Beck asks.

"Aww!" Tori coos. "You want me to tickle your tummy!" She replies. WHAT? How could she know that! That's Beck and I's little secret!

"Yeah, sure!" Beck agrees. But, Beck.. That's our thing.. I feel a tear begging to come out my eye. I blink it away.

"You should come over!" Tori suggests. He better say no.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's not gonna like that," Oh so now he remembers me! What the hell!

"I won't tell her," Tori promises. Why the hell-.. I didn't-.. I can't believe my shitty boyfriend cheated on me!

"Alright, love you, miss you," My heart sinks as Beck replies,

"You make me happy."

Tori kisses into the phone and gives a sexy "Later," hanging up, a grin on her face.

Anger pulses through my veins, burning my skin. Tori Vega, Tori Vega. I shall kill you.

Beck was mine! He loved me! He was the first one to say he loved me! And then Tori F-N Vega came along and BOOM he hates me! Sikowitz hates me! Cat becomes Tori's BFF! Andre lets Tori sing all his songs!

Tori came and my life was ruined.

She. Must. Die.

"Man, that show was good." Andre says, sarcastically. Hell yeah Andre.

I give a menacing glare at Tori, wishing looks could kill. My heart hammers in my chest.

Tori gives me a pleading look. No use begging for mercy Vega. You're going down.

I stand up fro the ouch angrily, pushing Beck's filthy cheating hands off of me. I'll deal with him later. Vega first.

I lung at Tori, reaching out and digging my nails into her hair. I yank hard.

"Jade!" Beck and Andre shout defensibly. How dare they defend Vega! Especially Beck.

"Jade! AHHH!" Tor screams. I smile. Each punch on Tori relieves my pain more.

Tori stands, trying to run away. I stand with her and tackle her to the floor, punching and kicking and screaming. I feel Beck's arms wrap around me trying to separate us, but I don't give a damn. He's a cheater.

I grab Tori's shoulders and swing her fastly around in circles. Die Tori Die! I chant in my head. Tori shrieks a terrified scream.

Tori wiggles around, and Andre throws me of of her. I am flung across the room into Beck's protective arms. His hand is on my waist, and my hands on his shoulder. He rubs my back protectively.

For a second, while in his arms, I feel okay. Like he loves me, but her doesn't. Like he'll protect me, but he won't. Like he didn't cheat, but he did.

After two seconds, Beck releases me from his tight grasp.

"That phone conversation never happened!" Beck explains. What is he talking about? I just witnessed it!

"I saw it!" I exclaim. I feel tears knocking at my eyes, but I refuse to let them out.

"I need some more pink lemonade!" Andre cries. He hates being in the middle of fights.

"That phone conversation between Beck and me wasn't real!" Tori defends.

"You offered to tickle his tummy!" I can't believe she even knew about that! That was a secret!

"I was talking to a puppy!" Tori exclaims. What? A puppy? What does that have to do with anything?

"I was ordering a pizza!" Beck says. Oh, this is their "Explanation".

I stare at Beck's eyes with a look of hurt and anger. "How does she know you like having your tummy tickled!" I shout in Beck's face. He looks a little anger I just told everyone in the room he does indeed like having his tummy tickled... And his tummy is a six-pack, so I don't mind...

"Everyone likes having their tummy tickled!" Tori exclaims. Well, she just admitted the phone call was real!

"It's true," Andre supplies. "Sometimes I do it to myself," Andre tickles his own tummy slowly.

Beck looks at me with his big brown eyes. "The producers took two separate phone conversations and cut them together," he explains. I turn away from his eyes. They are too hard to be mad at.

"I want to hear that from them," I decide.

"Okay," Beck agrees.

Things are quiet for a moment when Beck says, "Lets.. Go." He motions to the door. I follow.

I sit in the front seat of Beck's car and Beck begins to drive home.

I Stare at Beck's big olive hands placed firmly on the steering wheel. A single tear runs down my eye. Why did he have to cheat on me... And why with Vega?

Soon real tears come out and I can't stop them. They flow down my face in bucket fulls.

"Jade," Beck soothes. "Jade. I am going to kill those producers," He sighs. "I really didn't cheat on you with Tori, I swear. I was ordering a pizza at lunch." Beck explains. He puts one arm around my shoulder. I shake it off.

"You could be lying." I say, my voice weak.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Beck asks. I think for a second.

"No," I say.

"See. I didn't cheat Jade. I never will. Nobody in the world is half as important to me as you are," Beck promises. I scowl. I'll believe it when I hear it. "So, are you staying at my place tonight, or should I drop you off at yours?" Beck wonders. I think for a moment.

I was pretty pissed right now, so going to Beck's might make me feel better but, Beck was the reason I was pissed... In Truth both seemed like suckish options.

"Yours," I mumble, shrugging. Beck rolls his eyes, smiling smugly to himself.

"But if I hear tomorrow that you and Vega actually did hook up, or anything of the sort, your a dead man." I warn, thinking of all the creative ways I could destroy Tori, ah the possibilities...

"Yes ma'am,"

"Don't call me ma'am," I contradict.

"Yes m'lady,"

"Worse,"

"You're too picky!" Beck growls.

Beck pulls up at his RV and we get out. I enter and sit on the couch, leaning back to stare at the ceiling of the vehicle..

"You look depressed," Beck realizes.

"Thank you, Catherine obvious," I reply. I mean, duh I'm depressed, I have every reason to believe that my boyfriend of two years cheated on me!

"Ya know what!" Beck proclaims, his tone playful. I groan..

"What?" I say, my tone sour.

"I'm going to cheer you up." He declares. He smirks and walks towards me.

Then, before I know what's happening, an uncontrollable laugh rings out of me as Beck lifts my shirt up only slightly, to tickle my tummy.

I believe that was a topic of conversation today.

And Beck knows that I am extremely ticklish.

"Beck! Stop it I-" Another wave of laughter sweeps through me, cutting me off. Soon I'm at Beck's mercy, one arm restraining my protests, and one arm mercilessly tickling my stomach.

"Stop Beck! I'll call the cops I-"

"You'll call Tori's dad?" Beck asks incredulously. I frown. What an awkward conversation that would be. 'Hello my boyfriend tried to tickle me to death,'.

Yeah, that's not happening.

The tickling continues, followed by kissing, and maybe, throughout the kiss, my shirt was raised higher, to reveal more than just my stomach...

But that's really none of your business.

.


	22. Oneshot:Valentine's Day

**A/N: I no its nowhere near valentine's day, but after doing some research and going on the slap,i learned that valentine's day was right in between the wood and a film by dale sqires (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Oneshot: Valentines Day**

**Jade's POV**

I hate many things.

Ducks, yellow, twins, Canada.

But, at the top of my list is Valentines Day.

Valentines Day is where people write gushy love songs, eat chocolate, and tell the non-caring wold how much they love their significant other.

That all just makes me want to vomit.

But, of coarse, like every Valentines day, Beck suggests a date.

"Jade, you're the one who said you wanted me to spend money on you on Valentines Day!" Beck defends.

"That's just something people say!"

"You're the only girl I've ever heard demand 'flowers and jewelry' from me," Beck reminds me. I widen my eyes.

"And how many girls do you normally buy Valentines Day gifts for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"One," Beck tells me, smiling.

"Well you've never bought any for me!" I say, outraged.

"I did so!"

"A carnival, DOES NOT count as a gift!"

"Does too!" 

"Does not!"

"We are not having this fight again." Beck says.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, sitting on the couch in Beck's RV.

"C'mon jade! Preetttyyy preetttyy please!" Beck pleads. Wow. This is sad.

"NO!"

"I don't care. You're coming with me on a romantic Valentine's day dinner!" And with that, Beck grabs my hand enthusiastically, pulling me out of the RV.

"Beck, technically this could be considered kidnapping." I remind him, as he drags me into his car, and locks the door.

"You'll like it!" He promises. I groan.

"I hate valentine's Day. It's too cliché." I whine. Beck smiles.

He drives down long dreary twisted roads, confusing me greatly. Where the hell are we going?

"Ummm.. Beck?"

"Mhmm."

"Where the hell are we going?" I wonder.

"You'll seeeee," Beck replies mysteriously. "Actually, you won't, cause I'm blindfolding you!" Beck smiles, holding out a big black clothe. "Wrap this around your face," He orders.

"No."

"Yes you will."

"Or?"

"No kisses for the rest of the week." Arg. He doesn't play fair. I frown, wrapping the clothe around my face until I couldn't see anything but black nothingness on the inside of y eyelids.

I could feel the car stop, and Beck grabs my hand, guiding me out of the car. The ground is hard, but he continues walking, and it becomes soft and mushy.

"Where are we!" I scream. I can feel Beck grinning ear to ear.

"Jade," He whispers. "Stand right here and wait. When I say so, you can take of the blindfold. Okay?" Beck explains. I nod, slightly confused.

I stand still for a second, trying to figure out where I am. I hear a few crickets in the background, but other than that, the setting is eerily silent, with the exception of Beck, rustling around.

"You can open your eyes now Jade," Beck tells me. I do as ordered.

I gaze at my surroundings in wonder, then turn to grin at Beck.

"This is amazing." I inform him, staring at the creepy tombstones surrounded by earth with long forgotten corpses behind them.

Beck has taken me to a graveyard.

"Sit," Beck smiles. I look down to realize that Beck is sitting on a black picnic blanket next to a large cheese pizza.

Wow. A graveyard date.

Beck knows me well.

I sit next to Beck, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Totally not cliché," I smile. What other couple has a Valentine's Day dinner at a graveyard.

"Do you like it?" Beck wonders, catching my glance.

"Love."

"I probably should find it creepy that I'm eating in a field filled with dead corpses, but I don't, because I'm here with you," Beck says.

"Don't push your luck." I mutter.

After a few more slices of pizza in the empty silence of the graveyard, Beck holds out a flower. Weird. He knows I hate flowers.

"For you," He grins. I take the flower, and realize with satisfaction that it is nearly dead.

"Okay, that's just plain awesome."

"You are so bizarre Jade. I get you nice healthy flowers, and you cry. I get you nearly dead flowers and you're happy!" Beck tells me. I shrug.

"Dead flowers are better, they die faster."

"Yeah, nothing better than a dead flower." Beck says, sarcasm tainting his voice.

We eat for a few minutes in the music of the crickets chirps. Darkness floods our vision and the graveyard creaks creepily.

I hear Beck rustle around in his picnic basket, and pull out his pear phone.

Soon, slow music starts flowing into the air.

"May I have this dance?" Beck asks, standing up and holding out his hand.

I can't help but smile, even though Beck is being unbearably cheesy.

"Sure," I roll my eyes and grabs Beck's hand. He pulls me tight to his chest.

And soon we're twirling through the fields of the graveyards, letting the music dance through our bodies and seep into our souls under the moonlit field at night.

I rest my head on Beck's shoulder.

I don't mind that this moment is extremely cheesy, and cliché. It's perfect to me.

"I love you Jade," He whispers softly. His voice fits the rhythm of the music perfectly.

I lit my head of his shoulder and his lips fly down to kiss mine. It's a perfect moment. Almost Unbearably sweet.

"I love you too," I say in the same hushed voice.

And we continue to twirl away under the stars, the moon as our guide.

**A/N: Alright, I no jade was slightly OOC at the end but, we all have our moments (: **

**So, I have a poll on my profile, and I want to no ur opinion,**

**Do u guys think that the rumored episode "Tori fixes Beck and jade" Is real? I mean, I hope it is, but is it?**


	23. A Film By Dale Squires

**I seriously want to say thank you SO much for reviewing! 76? WOW. If u havent reviewed plse do!**

**Also, look at Beck's latest slap post! … I wonder who he shud share his coffee with (;**

**whos exited for TGP! not me... well I am a little, but is bori starts to date... *Insert major crying here***

**A film by Dale Squires**

**Beck's POV**

Robbie is so clueless sometimes. I literally had to explain to him why girls like guys with car. I pity his lack of girl knowledge sometimes.

Now I have to find Robbie some cheerleaders.

I walk swiftly to the spot where the cheerleaders come back from practice. It's near the asphalt cafe.

It's around eighty degrees and the sun is beating on my Beck. I'm sweating from working so hard on Robbie's car. Of coarse, the cheerleaders stare as I approach them.

"Hey Beck," A cheerleader with curly brown hair says in a flirty tone. God, she knows I have a girlfriend.. And she knows the girlfriend is Jade. Why is she tempting fate?

"Hey, uh," I begin, but I am but off by a very peppy cheerleader,

"Beck! DO you want us to do anything for you! Can you give us a ride home! We.. Uh.. Forgot our bus money!" The cheerleader improvises.

"My friend-" I begin.

"What!" A cold hard voice rings. I close my eyes with frustration. I know that voice anywhere. Jade.

"Just, go to the Hollywood Arts parking lot, my friends waiting with his car!" I shout over my shoulder as a pale hand grabs my wrist, dragging me away.

I allow Jade to drag me to safety, partly because maybe walking will calm her enough so she doesn't throw something at me, and partly because I don't want a large audience to hear the explosion that is about to happen.

Talking to cheerleaders.. The ultimate crime...

**Jade's POV**

Beck is supposed to be giving me a ride home. He's sixty seconds late.

I decide to go find him.

I walk in the direction of the parking lot, where Beck is working on Robbie's car.

While walking to the parking lot, Beck's unmistakably fluffy hair catches my eye.

He's talking to a cheerleaders.

He runs his fingers through his hair flirtily and smiles.

I creep closer.

Beck is flirting to a bunch of slutty cheerleaders.

I thought he LIKED me!

"What!" I ask, my voice raising.

I grab Beck's wrist and he shouts something back to the sluts. I don't care what the hell he said. I just want to know why he's cheating on me.

"What was THAT about!" I yell, spinning around to look Beck in the eye. He frowns.

"Jade, relax-"

"I will not relax!" I shout. "You were totally flirting with those cheerleaders! You approached them!

Beck leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Relax, babe," He whispers. I sigh, crossing my arms.

"Why were you talking to them!" I demand.

"I was sending them to Robbie so he could drive them home with his newly, finished car," Beck smiles, and I can't help smile a bit.

"The car is done," I say, trying to hide the excess happiness in my tone. Beck's car work had meant less Jade-time.

"Aww, look who missed hanging out with me after school," Beck hints, raising his eyebrows. He slings his arm around my shoulder and begins to walk.

"Did not." I lie.

"Did too,"

"Did-" Beck cuts me off, kissing me. He pulls away and smiles.

"Alright, maybe a little," Beck grins.


	24. Sleepover At Sikowitz

**A/N: So gald u all liked the last chapter! (:**

**What did u guys think of the latest episode? **

**I thought it was good, but beck was kinda a jerk.. tori was a good friend tho (:**

**Make it in America was amazing!**

**I loved when jade and beck sat nxt to each other... wuz his arm around her? Look close, I think it might be. If we had seen just that clip in season 1 or 2, we would've thought they were still datng! (:**

**Obviously jade still likes beck, but beck is being an ass...  
><strong>

**Sleepover at Sikowitz**

**Beck's POV**

"Who wants to have a sleepover at my house!" Sikowitz shouts, raising his hand excitedly.

Huh? Why does he want us to sleep over? Isn't that illegal? Sikowitz could strike me as a pervert.. But he's too awesome a teacher.

"I do!" Jade says automatically, standing up. Huh? I look at her confused.

Why is Jade so willing to sleep over at our teachers house? I mean... He's like 40... and she has a boyfriend... And... thoughts I'd rather not have pass through me. I banish them from my brain.

"Oh come on! You guys don't wanna see were this lunatic lives?" Jade asks. I roll my eyes. Of coarse. "No offense," Jade tells Sikowitz.

"It's alright Jade. I savor your bitterness like a sweet rancid cream sauce," Okay.. that's not weird...

Sikowitz explains some acting challenge on Friday night. I have to choose a character for cat to play.

That's easy. Cat can play almost anything.

Sikowitz tells us to meet him after school in the black box theater, and Tori makes out with Rex. Weird.

Jade grabs my hand and we walk out of Sikowitz's classroom.

"What are you choosing for Andre?" I wonder. Jade smirks.

"A pregnant marathon runner," Jade replys.

"Your so... creative?" I say. Jade frowns.

"I know. So what about Cat?" Jade asks.

"Umm... I don't know.. A comedian?"

"Make it an annoying comedian," Jade revises. I nod.

"Sure Jade." I say, rolling my eyes.

**Jade's POV (While they are getting ready for the great sikowitz sleepover)**

** "**Ugh, Beck how the hell am I supposed to dress up like a farm girl! The only color I own is black!" I whine.

"Just get like... A red shirt, short shorts, and a cowboy hat. I probably have one of those. Hang on," Beck tells me, rummaging through his stuff.

"I guess I have a red shirt from years ago that would work, but we'll need to go to my place." I say.

"Okay, we'll stop by there on the way." Beck answer. "I found it!" Beck calls.

"The hat?"

"No, my special hair brush, it's been lost for weeks!"

"Find the hat," I demand. Beck tosses a few more items on the floor, before coming up with a genuine cowboy hat.

"Good job. Now lets go to my house, to get the rest of my outfit. What are you wearing?" I wonder.

"I'm just wearing this," Beck says, motioning to the brown jacket and pants he's wearing.

"Ugh, you got an easy part." I complain, "British accents are so easy," I say, using my best British accent. **A/N: Random question to anyone who's British, Do u guys practice ur American accents? Like when u imitate TV or read American books? Cause in America, we love to do British accents.. they are awesome! I wish I could talk like that all the time!**

"And being nice isn't easy?"

"With Tori and you in the same room, being nice will be practically impossible. I wouldn't be surprised if Andre's weird cop idea makes Tori think it's okay to arrest me, hang me by the ceiling, and start making out with you,"

Beck rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, "c'mon, lets drop by your place and get your outfit,"

We walk to the car and I sit next to Beck. The ride to my house is three minute, and soon I'm in my room, searching through closets, trying to find my super small red shirt I wore for a play in eighth grade.

"Is this it?" Beck asks, holding up the small red shirt.

"Yeah," I say.

"Okay then, shirt off!" Beck orders. I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," I say, grabbing the shirt from him and slipping my own off, switching them.

"Stop drooling and lets go," I order, Beck grins.

"Ok."

We get back into Beck's car and Beck begins to drive to the address Sikowitz gave us.

"Seriously, I can't wait to see where the freak lives. Hey, wait, weren't you supposed to do a left turn?" I wonder.

"No," Beck replies.

"Yeah we were!" I insist.

"No we weren't!"

"Look at the Gps on my phone," I exclaim, using Tori's 'phone is face' method.

"Jade! You don't shove a phone in someone's face while they are driving! I could get into a car accident!" Beck scolds, shoving me back into my seat. Cars around us honk angrily.

"Damn you Beck!" I yell, rubbing my shoulder, even though it actually didn't hurt at all.

"Sorry babe, I just didn't want to hit that car,"

"So, we're lost!" I assume.

"No, you have your pear phone!" Beck insists.

"Yeah. It says we should have left! I was right!" I smile.

"Okay okay, let me turn around!"

Beck turns his car around and for the rest of the time, I tell him were to turn.

**A/N I no this bit was unessasary, but I thought i'd explain y they were the last ones there**

** LINE BREAK!**

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Red hot pain searing up my hand.

Don't let Vega win. Don't break character, a voice chants in my head.

"My goodness that tray was hot! Ohh! Well! Looky there!" I exclaim in a false happy voice. My skin is blistering and is red. "My skins starting to blister!" I inhales, the air is burnt. "And I do believe that's the sweet smell of my burning flesh!"

I breath in a out fast. Just make it to the door. Just make it to the door.

"Jade, perhaps I should drive yo-" No! I can't let Vega win!

"Whos Jade! Why, my name is Betty Sue-Golden Heart!A happy farm girl who's experiencing extreme pain right now!" I moan as the skin on my hand burns.

I smile falsely, and rush towards the door.

I need to break something. I punch Sikowitz's neighbor's car angrily.

Why did I have to play a happy farm girl! That was a cruel trick Sikowitz!

I take out my pear phone to call my mom.

It rings for a few moments, but she picks up.

"Hey mom, Sikowitz burned me. Can you drive me to the hospital?" I wonder.

"Okay, Jadelyn." My mom tells me. "I'll be right there."

**Beck's POV (L8er that day)**

Finally, Sikowitz was going to sleep! Which meant that once Tori is asleep, I can break character.

"Goodnight," I say in my British accent.

"Goodnight," Tori replies in her police officer voice. I turn out the lights and relax in Sikowitz's arm chair.

After ten minutes or so, when I'm sure Tori's asleep, I sneak away to Sikowitz's bathroom.

I hit speed dial #1 on my phone.

"Beep... Beep..." The phone rings, then someone picks up.

"Hey babe, it's Beck,"

"I know. I have caller ID" Jade replies. "So, did you finally win the stupid acting thing so you can come over?" Jade wonders.

"No. I'm still competing. Sikowitz went to sleep, so I decided to call you," Jade growls.

"Wait wait wait! You are with Tori... Alone.. Unsupervised. And technically, you're having a sleepover, AND you're playing a guy who invades other peoples PERSONAL space?" Jade asks, her voice rising.

"Jade, Jade, relax babe. Tori's asleep okay? I called to ask how your hand is doing,"

"It's hurts like Hell." Jade explains. "It's all wrapped up in bandages."

I frown. I don't like when Jade's hurt.

"I'll kiss it when I get out of this acting exercise." I promise.

"It's to covered in bandages to be kissed." Jade protests.

"Oh well. Anyway where are you?"

"At home. I'm about to go to bed. I just got back from the Vega's." Jade explains.

Why was Jade at Tori's house.. When Tori wasn't home?

"Umm... May I ask why you were at Tori's house, when she wasn't home?"

"Calm yourself. I wasn't sabotaging her house. Robbie, Cat, Cat's cute date, and Andre where watching a hilarious movie with Tori's parents!"

"You were with Andre! And a cute boy! Oh my God Jade! You're cheating on me!" I mock. Jade growls.

"Stop it, I don't act like that." Jade protests.

"Umm.. You act exactly like that!"

"No I don't!" Jade says stubbornly.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes. "Goodnight Jade," I whisper.

"Goodnight Beck.. And no physical contact with Tori!" She orders.

"Your wish is my command."

"Bye,"

"Bye," I reply, hanging up.

Before I leave the bathroom to go to sleep, I turn to face Sikowitz's vintage sink. I open the wooden Cabinet door underneath it.

Cocoanuts.

As many as you can fit in a sink cabinet.

Well, that's expected.

From Sikowitz at least.


	25. iparty with Victorious

**A/N: Yey! This is gonna be fun!  
><strong>

**Its time 4...**

**iParty With Victorious**

**Whoooohhoooo! **

**Beck's POV**

Jade is rummaging around in my RV, trying to get all her stuff ready for the party.

"Did you bring a swim suit?" I wonder. She loves pretending to be made into soup. I would know. One time, she made me be the which turning her to soup...

Jade frowns, "Why?" she asks.

"'Cause, It's a mansion... Don't they all have hot tubs?" I shrug.

"I guess, but you have to find the jacuzzi," Jade orders.

She digs through more stuff. "Should I bring this one of this one?" She asks, holding up a black bikini top and a blue bikini top.

"Blue, you always wear black."

"So you're saying you don't like what I usually wear?" Jade infers angrily.

"No! You're always beautiful!" I reassure her.

I hear Andre's car pull up, and Jade and I rush outside.

**Jade's POV( L8er)**

"C'mon, let's go change and hit the jacuzzi so I can pretend to be soup." I order, walking towards Beck, who follows.

"K," He agrees.

He catches up to my and walks by my side. "So, you really think I'm unscareble?" Beck wonders, grinning.

"Well, obviously Sikowitz can't scare you,"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that the fact that I'm dating you makes me pretty unscareble in the first place.

"I'm not scary!" Beck gives me a 'really' look. "Most of the time," I add. "But, seriously, how can you never have been terrified before?" I ask incredulously. Beck shrugs.

"I guess I've just never been in a scary situation," He answers.

"Alright, say you got trapped on a dessert island," I begin, "With nothing but your _pear pad_," I put emphasis on pear pad. **A/N: b4 iPWV came out, but had wrote on his slap page something like "If I ever get stuck on a dessert island, id bring my pear pad" and then jade said "Id rethinl that answer if I were u"**

"I was kidding!" Beck defends. He smiles, "I'd totally bring you if I was stuck on a dessert island forever," He promises.

"Alright, so you do bring me, and that nasty dolphin tries to get revenge, and starts to drown me, are you terrified?"

"Yes Jade, I will be terrified when we get stuck on a dessert island and a vengeful dolphin tries to eat you," Beck says. I smile triumphantly.

"C'mon, let's get changed, I say, pointing to one of Keenan's extremely large bathrooms, Beck follows me inside.

I change into my blue bikini and grab of the maroon bath robs of the wall. Beck does the same thing.

"So where's the jacuzzi?" I wonder. I smirk as I try to catch Beck's gaze. "My eye's are up here Beck," I remind hi,. Beck blushes a little, but looks up.

"Soup time!" I smile, and follow Beck down a curved stair case.

I'm disappointed when I see a man already in there, because usually, Jacuzzi's are the best place to make out.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Sikowitz is making the Spencer guy, Beck, and I play some weird improv game. Basically, he's making us tell a story. We each say part of the story. But if any of us say a four letter word, then we receive a vicious splashing.

"Marshins, thank you for having me aboard, but I've never ridden on a space craft before," Sikowitz begins in a weird voice. Spencer, who looks vaguely familiar, counts the letters in his words.

"Welcome Earthling," Beck greets.

"We are exited to demonstrate the ability's of our new space craft, by destroying planet Earth while you watch," I threaten, in an alien voice.

"Yeah," Spencer begins. Idiot. "No wait! Y-E-A-H! Oh I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Beck, Sikowitz and I begin to splash Spencer vigorously.

After a lot of splashing, we finally stop.

"My turn!" Sikowitz shouts. "We are going to use our Hydrotonic laser gun in our spacecraft to exterminate planet Earth."

"Oh aliens please do not destroy Earth! It is important to me," Beck exclaims. Damn. Why won't he mess up, I want to splash him vigorously.

"We really don't- oh shit!" I yell.

"The goth said don't! That has four letters!" Spencer cries.

Shit.

Beck picks me up like a baby and holds me still while the others splash me silly.

"Ahhh! Stop it! Put me down Beck! I get it I messed up!" I scream helplessly.

Beck smirks, but finally lets go of me. The splashing ceases.

I frown.

I will get you back Beckett... Just you wait...

**A/N: Alright, im tired, but I haven't updated in a while, so im giving you a cliffhanger... :)**


	26. iparty with Victorious 2

**A/n: Sry about the cliffhanger.. I couldn't resist.. ;D**

**iparty with Victorious.. Part 2... :D **

**Beck's POV**

Spencer, who I recognize from icarly, finally leaves the jacuzzi, and Sikowitz follows.

"Finally," Jade cries. "Okay, so what I want you to do is just walk around me pretending to be a witch." She orders.

"And what will you do?" I wonder.

"Pretend to be soup." She answers. I roll my eyes.

The hot water moves around me as I wander aimlessly in circles around Jade.

"Hooray, I can't wait to eat this beautiful specimen," I cackle.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me !" Jade cries in one of her weird voices.

"Wait, can a witch be a boy?" I ask, confused.

"Ummmm... I don't know," Jade replies, crossing her arms.

"Aren't they called warlocks?" I suggest.

"That is the dorkiest word you have ever said," She decides. "Dorkier than when you said 'kill two birds with one stone' the other day."

"How is the word 'warlock' dorky?" I defend.

"It just screams 'dork'" Jade explains.

"The word 'dork' seems 'dorky' itself." I decide.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Dork."

"Dork."

"Dork."

"Alright this is getting old." Jade says. "And I look like a giant prune. Cool." She grins.

"Let's get out," I suggest. Jade nods.

"One more thing." She smiles and kisses me softly. I grin.

**Jade's POV**

After we sung karaokie with the icarly kids, Tori walks up to me.

"What, Vega?" I shout.

"Stephen was cheating on me," Tori whines, "With Carly."

"That girl from icarly!" Beck says excitedly. Oh her. There really is no need for Beck to be so happy that that famous web slut is here.

"Yeah, she's really nice though, but Sam wanted to kill me with butter,"

Okay, I'm totally gonna like this Sam chick.

Beck has made me watch icarly a few times. I have to admit it's funny. Especially when the blonde-Sam girl physically assaults the nerd.

"Hey Tori, who's the goth?" Someone asks.

"Oh, Carly, Sam, this is my friend, Jade,"

"We're not friends," I remind her. Tori sticks her tongue out.

"Okayy... What's your name?" She wonders.

"Jade." I explain.

"cool, I'm Sam, That girl from icarly,"

"Sick rapping girl," I tell her. Sam grins.

"Thanks, maybe I should do some on icarly," She replies. "Is this your boyfriend?" She wonders.

"Yeah,"

"I'm Beck," He greets. She grins.

"Hey Hot stuff," Sam greets. I frown angrily.

"Chillax, I'm just joking," She leans in and whispers in my ear, "And between you and me, I got my eyes on someone else," She winks.

"The nerd," I guess. She blushes, and I smirk.

"Soooo... Why is Tori so intent on thinking you're her friend," Sam wonders, changing the subject.

"Not sure, I guess I haven't ruined her life enough yet," I shrug. Sam grins.

"Try filling a sock with butter, it really works," Sam suggests.

"Nah, I prefer verbal torture, she'll never hear the end of the fact that perfect Stephen was a cheater,"

Neither will Carly. I feel bad though, Carly hasn't been able to keep a boy friend for more than two weeks, I kept one for one week, but then he 'accidentally' broke his leg," Sam explains.

"Trust me Sam, that Freddie guy loves you,"

"Nah, he likes Carly, that's an established fact," Sam shrugs.

"I don't know how any one could like Carly more than you... Carly's too... Good," Sam laughs.

"Thanks

We exchange numbers, and then Sam waltzes off to join her icarly friends.

**A/N: Who else loves icarly? Who else loves Seddie? I do!**

**Okay, the nxt part of the story takes place a day AFTER the party! ENJOY!**

**Jade's POV**

"Class dismissed!" Sikowitz exclaims, it is finally the end of acting class.

"Beck," I call, his head turns to me. "I need to talk to Sikowitz, can you save me a seat in English?" I order. Beck nods.

"Sure." He shrugs. "Be careful not to get hit with a ball," He jokes. I roll my eyes.

Beck gets up and walks out of the classroom, I wait till everyone is gone.

"Hey Sikowitz!" I cry, his head turns.

"Why yes, little biscuit!" He replies. Did he just call me fat?

"You know how you've been trying to scare Beck for the past few days?" I remind him. Sikowitz nods. I grin.

"I know how to scare Beck," I say mischievously, Sikowitz raises his eyebrows.

"Meet me after school in the black box theater... We have lots to discuss..."

**Beck's POV (Two days l8er) **

"Jade," I call impatiently, waiting by her locker.

She's supposed to be back from Spanish class by now!

I sigh, and here my phone beep. It's from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown**

**I've got your girl. Don't call the police. I'll give her back for three hundred and twenty dollars... Maybe. Meet me at the following address: 27th Gilliagen street.**

Then this sick man had posted a picture of Jade, tied to a chair, looking distraught.

My heart begins to pump faster.

Jade has been kidnapped... Jade has been kidnapped...

What if he didn't give her back? Was he a rapist?

I ran out of the school, shaking off the strange looks from other students. I had to get to Jade, I had to make her safe.

I hopped into my car and drove quickly to the designated address. The house was a light gray with dark black shudders. I get out of my car, and run inside, my hands shaking as I turn the door knob.

"Gotcha!" Someone shouts, jumping into my unexpectant arms.

My heart rate begins to slow down. The shock and surprise wash away as I make sense of the streaked brown haired girl in my arms.

"And that, Beck," Sikowitz's voice rings, "Is true terror!"

Jade looks up and grins.


	27. Oneshot:Black Hair

**A/N: Okay, so, it was around this point in the series when...**

**Something fairly big happened...**

** So... here it is!**

**Oneshot: Black Hair**

**Beck's POV**

"Jade!" I call, tapping one foot impatiently. She takes so long to get ready in the morning it's insane.

"I'm here." Jade says, bursting out of the doors to her house.

There is something different about... Her... Hair..

"You dyed your hair?" I state. Jade nods.

"Yeah,"

"Why?" I wonder, Jade sits herself next to me, I turn the keys and start to drive to school.

"I needed a change," She shrugs. "I like it better this way. It's cool and mysterious." She smiles.

"So, you didn't tell any one that you were planning on dying your hair?"

"That would be predictable. And I hate being predictable." Jade explains. "Why, do you not like it?" She asks, her voice slightly mad.

I look into her gorgeous blue eyes and her newly black hair. She's wearing green highlights today.

She looks beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"Jade, you look beautiful," I reassure her.

"You think it's ugly!" She yells.

"No! I never said that!" I defend."I think you're right! It's more you. Black. That's always been your color." I explain. Jade nods.

"Well, almost always," She mutters. I decide not to question her.

We arrive at school and I open the door for Jade. She smiles and gets out.

"Jadey!" Cat shrieks, skipping down the road. "You dyed your hair!" She exclaims.

"Yeah,"

"Oh! This is so great Jade! We can go get our haired dyed together every Saturday!" Cat exclaims happily. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Sure, Cat," Cat smiles.

"YEYYY!"

"Ugh," Jade groans. I turn my head to find Sinjin walking towards us.

"Jade," Sinjin says.

"What?" Jade asks, her tone sour.

"You dyed your hair,"

"Thank you Catherine Obvious,"

"Who's Catherine?" Sinjin wonders.

"Shut up,"

"Shutting up," Sinjin repeats, walking away.

"C'mon Jade! Let's go!" Cat skips happily down the parking lot, Jade and I follow.

Some people give her glances, but Jade doesn't seem to notice. Well, she probably does notice, she just doesn't care.

When we pass Tori's locker, Tori stops us.

"Jade! You dyed your hair!" Tori exclaims. Jade nods. "Aww... Now I'm the only one without cool hair in this group!" She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why does it matter what she means?" Jade snaps.

"I was just wondering, I-"

"What do you mean?" Andre asks. Tori rolls her eyes.

"Well, you have dreads, Jade and Cat have dyed their hair, Robbie has curly hair and Beck.. Has Beck hair."

"Yeah, but only when he spends an hour putting on hair gel," Jade counters. "I think I'm the only girl in the world who can say that her boyfriend spends more time in front of a mirror than she does."

"Did you know that the word mirror has six letters and half of them are Rs!" Cat exclaims.

"Your hair is special," Andre supplies. Tori smiles.

"Thanks."

Does everyone else want to scream 'just date already' in their faces?


	28. Beggin On Your Knees

**A/N:**

**Okay, Begging on your knees...**

**An issue with this one I want to address,**

** … The dreaded... TIME OUT...**

** I want to say my true opinion, I didn't mind the time-out... it wasn't a big deal. She was being a little b**chy to Tori, so she sat on the steps... big deal. (Note the sarcasm)**

** I thought it showed us that she would listen to beck over every one else. That she trusts him.**

** But... I don't think Jade West and I have the same opinion ;D**

**Begging On Your Knees**

**Beck's POV**

"You must feel pretty stupid right now," Jade smiles. I frown.

I love Jade, but she never learned manners. I hate having to act like her father.

But someone needs to teach her.

"Okay, that's a time out," I say. Jade was expecting scolding, but not that.

"No! I was just trying to-"

"Go sit on the steps!" I order.

Jade has to learn to show the softer side of her. I have to teach her.

Jade gives me a sad puppy-dog face before walking trudging to Tori's stairs. Our friends look slightly shocked she listened to me, but I'm not. They may not know it, but I definitely have the upper hand in Jade and I's relationship.

**Jade's POV**

"You must feel pretty stupid right now." I say. This is the second guy that Tori's dated who is a total ass.

"OK! That's a time out!" Beck states.

What? He can't give me a time out?

"NO! I was just trying to-" I protest.

"Go sit on the steps." Beck orders.

I give Beck puppy dog eyes, but he's won this one.

I walk over to sit on the steps, feeling Beck's friends stares.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Tori. I try to put myself in her shoes. If Beck was just using me because I can sing well. That would suck. I'd dump him, them steal his house.. Well RV.

This thought gives me an idea on how to get back at Beck for this whole time out thing.

**Beck's POV**

"You guys, I should probably go," I explain. Andre looks up from writing the song.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda feel bad that Jade left without me a few minutes ago, and I think she stole my car." I explain.

"Oh, I'll drive you home, I just need to finish the last few lines," Andre suggests. I nod.

"Thanks dude."

"Tori, what should come after 'So oh do you feel like the man now?'" Andre asks. Tori shurgs.

"Ummm... How about, 'And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out;?"

"Awesome" Andre smiles. "We've finished our revenge song Tori!"

"Yey!" Tori leaps up and hugs Andre happily.

"Alright," Andre grins. "Bye Tori," he calls. Cat already left with Robbie.

Andre and I step outside and into his car. He begins driving.

"Where do you think Jade took your car?" He wonders.

"That is a good question... That I don't know the answer to." I shrug. Andre laughs.

"I was surprised she listened to you when you told her to go to her time out," Andre admits.

"Jade always listens to me,"

"Kinda," Andre says.

The car is silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, here we are," Andre says, pulling up at my RV. My car is in the driveway. "Have fun with your semi-crazy girlfriend."

"Bye Andre," I wave, and Andre pulls out, leaving me to deal with Jade.

I turn the knob to my RV, but it's locked.

"Jade, I know you're in there! Let me in!" I order. Jade took all my keys when she left.

"No!" She shouts.

Damn my semi-crazy girl.

I love her, but she can be so F-n annoying!

"Jade, seriously, let me in," I growl.

"No." Jade replies simply.

"Why not?" I ask softly, a wind blowing through my fluffy hair.

"If you're allowed to punish me the way your parents punished you, than I'm allowed to punish you the way my parents punish me!" Jade yells angrily, I can hear sadness behind her words.

What she just said slowly sinks in.

_Flashback_

_ "Beck," A voice whispered. I opened one eye cautiously to find my girlfriend of a year and a half looking down at me._

_ "Yeah?" I whispered back, my eyes glancing at the clock. It was 1 O'clock AM._

_ "Can I... Sleep here tonight?" Jade wonders, her voice small, and ashamed. _

_ "Sure," I agreed, scooting over to make room. Jade formed a small smile, but it didn't touch her eyes._

_ Jade lay down in my arms. I wasn't expecting her to burst into tears._

_ Tears seeped out her eyes and ran down her face. I just let her cry._

_ "Jade, what's wrong?" I wondered. Jade took a deep breath._

_ "He kicked me out Beck. I told him I got the lead in a play, but I got a B+ on my math exam and he... He told me to leave. I'm not allowed back for three days." Jade explained._

_ I was shocked._

_ "Has he.. Done this before?" I asked._

_ "Yes. Whenever he gets really mad." _

_ "Where did you go.. Before you had me?"_

_ "Depends. Cat's house, maybe. Sometimes, I'd just lie on the grass in my backyard and count the stars, hoping one of them would grant my wishes, one of then would be lucky. But they never were." Jade cried._

_ I pet her hair and let her cry into my chest._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sigh. Jade doesn't deserve any of the shit she puts up with.

I stroll over to my front lawn, lying down in the piles of green grass.

I stare up into the night sky. Few stars are visible through LA's pollution, but some lucky bright stars are. The moon is full, and shines very brightly with the sun's light.

One star I can see is absolutely beautiful, it shines brightly, and its light twinkles with energy. I name it Jade.

It's beautiful.

I try to decide what to wish for. I have the best girlfriend in the world. What more could I want?

I wish Jade and I would stay together forever.

I hear soft footsteps, and a voice rings over me, "What are you doing Beck?" It's Jade's voice.

"I'm counting the stars, hoping one of them will grant my wishes," I explain. Jade smiles.

She lies down next to me in the grass, resting her head on my chest. I pull her tight to me.

"I named that one Jade," I tell her, pointing to the beautiful star in the center of the sky.

I can feel Jade roll her eyes. "Idiot. That star already has a name. It's called the North Star." She explains. "It helped people find their way, before we invented GPS's and such. Sailors would use it to guide them through the ocean, because it's always facing the same way. That's why it's called the north star."

"Well, then you're my North star Jade, always here to guide me even on the darkest of nights." I decide, kissing her hair.

Jade smiles. A chilly wind blows and I pull her closer to me.

"Beck, let's' agree never to act like parents to each other again." Jade states.

"Agreed," I second, kissing her temple.

We just lay there, underneath the useless North Star.

I'll never need it, with Jade to guide the way.

**A/n: Whoa! Cheesy alert! the north star is real, but u prob already no that... The idea for Jade locking beck out of his RV was Marie S Zachary's idea, but the flashback, north star, etc, was all my idea!**


	29. Beck Falls For Tori

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna be a little short, but whatever.**

**I literally love all you readers and reviewers so much! Reviews MAKE MY DAY!**

**Beck falls For Tori**

**Jade's POV**

"I can't believe you 'fell' for Tori! I was looking forward to watching her pee herself with fright!" I say dissapointedly. Beck laughs.

"Look on the bright side Jade," He tells me.

"What?"

"Now the whole world thinks Tori doesn't shave her armpits!" Beck laughs a little. I grin.

Haha to you Tori Vega.

"Now c'mon Jade! Let's go see Tori Un-weeniafy herself!" beck says excitedly.

Beck and I get into Sikowitz's car, which is pulled up in Beck's driveway.

Sikowitz drives the whole gang down to the movie set.

"Cat? You're not wearing a costume?" I wonder.

"I ran out of fabric... And my parents don't like giving me credit cards. They say I buy to much.. Like one time-"

"Look, I don't need your life story." I snap.

"But, you aske-"

"Look cat, color the pretty monkey!" I order, shoving a coloring book in Cat's face.

"Yey!" Cat cries.

The rest of the ride is quieter, and soon we pull up at the movie set.

"Okay, I'm ready to die." Tori states. I roll my eyes. She's such a drama queen.

"If you die, can I have your credit card? I'll use the money to make you pretty clothes for your funeral!" Cat exclaims.

"Gulp." Tori says aloud nervously.

We walk into the set, and Tori goes up a long staircase up to the top of the fake three story building. She stands at the top nervously.

Beck wraps his arms around me. I'm glad he's not falling for her this time.

"You can do it Tori!" The men arranging the air sack shout.

"It's a long fall!" I remind her. She frowns.

"Kay! Here I go!" Tori says nervously, her breathing increasing. She attempts to gain the courage to jump.

She's acting like she's jumping off a bridge, not a three story building with a giant air sack underneath her.

Weenie.

"Here I go," She repeats.

I roll my eyes. This is getting us nowhere. I pry Beck's hands from me and march up The stair case.

"okay! I'm gonna count to three.. No NO, I'm gonna count to ten )**A/N: Dont do that tori, BAD things happen when you count to ten..)**and then I'm gonna-AHHH"

Tori keeps whining. I sneak up behind her and push.

She falls for a few seconds, but lands nice and cozy on the big comfy sack.

Everyone cheers and runs to congratulate Tori. Why? I'm the one that actually did all the hard work.

I cross my arms triumphantly. Tori glares at me.

"You're ever so welcome!" I say in my imitation Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yells. It doesn't matter if she doesn't talk like that... It annoys her.

Tori gets a ton of hugs from her friends. I roll my eyes. So yeah, she can be pushed off a fake building.

I jump off the ledge and on to the big comfy sack.

I laugh when I reach the bottom. My friends all rush over.

"Jade!" Beck yells anxiously.

"What?" I ask, stepping out of the air sack.

"Are you okay?" He wonders.

"Yeah! That was so fun, I'm going again!" I grin, and dash up the staircase.

Beck shrugs, and follows me up to the top.

"Grab my hand," I instruct. Beck does as told.

"Okay, now on One, Two, Three!"

And we jump.

The feeling of plummeting down from the ledge holding nothing but Beck's hand Is exhilarating. By the time we are at the bottom, we're both grinning.

The others stare at us awkwardly, and we laugh.

We're a messed up couple. I mean, most couples don't find jumping off a three story building 'Fun'.

We do.


	30. Ice cream for Kesha

**A/N: Alright I wanna write another chapter even tho its 11:46 and im soooo tired right now**

**But you wont see this until I post it on fanfiction so I mean.. for you 'right now' is in the future when you're reading this fic... but for me right now means right now right now when i'm writing it.**

** We have two different right nows...**

** I think I just freaked myself out! I did! I just freaked myself out! I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out!**

** LOL!  
><strong>

** Ice Cream for Ke$ha**

**Jade's POV**

"I don't want to.." I whine. "I hate ice cream, and I hate Tori,"

"But you love Ke$ha, so come!" Beck urges. I groan, sitting down next to him in his car.

Beck pulls up in Vega's driveway. We get out and he rings the doorbell.

"Hello Beck... Jade," Tori greets us. I see that Cat, Robbie, and Andre are already in her house.

"Hey," Beck replies, sitting on her couch. I sit next to him. Crossing my arms grumpily.

"Okay you guys, here's some ice cream and a spoon!" Tori exclaims.

We begin to violate millions of helpless ice cream cones one by one.

"K, K, K ,K ,A, A," They all shout as they peel the letters off the sticky bottoms.

"Okay, we're never gonna spell Ke$ha," I say.

"Why are there so many Ks and As?" Robbie asks.

"I don't know, but we'd be doing great if we were trying to win a private concert from AKAKAKAKAK!" I roll my eyes. Tori's such a weirdo.

"I guess they gotta make some letters hard to find or everyone could win."

**Beck's POV**

"I'm sick of this!" Jade whines. "Ice cream reminds me of my childhood!"

She's told me stories about that before.

"You didn't have a happy childhood?" Cat wonders.

"My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle," Jade snaps. She's never told me that. I've always thought Jade's favorite toy was scissors... Which aren't exactly toys, but whatever.

"You know, you don't have to help!" I remind Jade. I know I sounded annoyed, but Jade doesn't deserve to do anything that reminds her of her father and... Not-family-family.

"Don't tell me what to do," She whispers angrily.

"What?" I defend.

"But! If we win and Ke$ha does do a private concert here, only the people who helped find the letters get to come!" Tori exclaims.

**Jade's POV**

"Only the people who helped find the letters get to come!" I repeat in my Tori imitation voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Seriously Tori, get a new comeback.

We continue to murderously kill several pints of ice cream until we hear Tori's girlish shriek.

"Ah! E! I've got an E!" Tori exclaims. I cheer. Maybe we will get Ke$ha!

Tori and Andre put it up with the other letters and attempt to high five.

Robbie gets up, holding a giant bucket of ice cream. What the hell is he doing?

"Hey, where are you going?" Tori wonders.

"I don't think we should waste all this ice cream, so I'm gonna take it to that play ground on the corner and give it to some little kids." Robbie explains. Oh my God Tori don't stop him. This is a recipe for a hilarious accident with Robbie and protective mothers.

"Uhh.. I don't know how kid's mothers are gonna feel about a strange guy handing out-" No, Beck don't ruin this.

"Let him do it." I order. Beck turns to me.

"You're, you're a terrible influence," Beck begins. Ugh, there he goes, acting like my parent.

"LET HIM DO IT!" I shout like a child.

"Good luck!" Beck tells Robbie, defeated.

Robbie grins and marches out of Tori's home.

"Okay people! We find an $ and an H and we got us a private Ke$ha concert!" Andre announces.

"And my freedom from Trina!" Yeah Tori, no one cares.

"Whatever," I say, shaking some ice cream off my spoon.

"K, A, A, K, A," We continue like this for another half an hour.

"You guys we're running out of ice cream," Tori whines. I groan.

"I'll go get some more," Beck says. I groan louder.

"You wanna come?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I hate ice cream stores." I say with out looking up from the sticky swirling pot of ice cream I was destroying.

"Okay," Beck replies. I hear the door open and close.

A couple minutes later, my phone vibrates.

**From: Beck**

**No more ice cream at the closest store. Going to the grocery store. B back in a few. Love you :* **

I quickly type back.

_**To Beck**_

_**This is causing me pain. :/ **_

_**I feel like a murderer.. And not the good kind.**_

**From Beck:**

**There's a good kind of murderer? D:**

_**To Beck**_

_**well, if he used scissors to do the murdering.. :)**_

**From Beck**

**Creepy.**

"K, A, A, K," We drone.

I hate this. I hate ice cream. I hate how the smell of the sticky gooey liquid brings back the memories of living alone, in fear.

"Okay, this is actually causing me pain. And not the good kind," I clarify.

"All we need is an S and an H! Is that so much to ask!" Andre yells.

"I'm out of ice cream!" Cat exclaims.

"Ugh! Me to!" Tori whines.

"Beck will be back with more soon," I tell them.

The door clicks open, and a beaten and bruised Robbie walks in. I grin. He's such an idiot. He probably made it sound like he was going to kidnap the children.

"One big mom stepped on my neck!" Robbie finishes. I suppress a giggle.

"You gotta love big moms,"

I begin to text Beck about the Robbie incident, but he walks through the door.

"Hey," Beck greets us sourly.

"Where's the ice cream?" Andre wonders.

"Yeah didn't you get some more?" Tori asks. Beck shakes his head.

"Nope. Check Ke$ha's last update," He says, holding up his phone. I frown, and type in Ke$ha's web address. One her web site, she says that some dude in Northridge won.

Shit.

"Great! I spent nine hours of my life violating pints of ice cream for nothing!" I yell angrily. Life sucks.

"Well I got stick beat by vicious mothers!" Robbie shouts.

"I hate everything," Tori whines. Ugh, she thinks she has it SOOO bad, being Trina's little 'assistant'.

"Don't be sad!" Cat tells her. Cat can't stand tears. She walks over to comfort Tori.

"I am sad! Cause I didn't marry a prince and we don't live in a magic sugar castle and now we can't win the Ke$ha concert which means that I have to keep being Trina's stupid assistant for 28 mor days!" Tori shrieks.

"That's so sad." Cat tells her.

"Come one, it's okay. Maybe Trina will just forget about it!" Andre says optimistically.

"Okay, well, we're leaving," I tell Beck, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

I sit next to him in his car.

"That was treacherous Beck." I tell him. He nods.

"I know." He agrees. "I'm curious to know why your favorite toy was a hammer though," He tells me. Oh. I had told that to Cat so she wouldn't bug me more about my excuse for a childhood. It was true though.

"Umm... Well I didn't really have many other toys. All I had were a few dolls. I liked to smash their faces in with a hammer, then draw vampire fangs on them." I explain.

"You're so weird." Beck replies.

"I know." I smile.

**LINE BREAK**

"This what you want?" The strange little boy asks, pulling out a $.

Ahh! We're gonna get to meet Ke$ha! Oh my god!

"I'll give it to you," He says. I no there's gonna be a catch. "If.."

"What do you want?" Andre asks.

"To come to the private concert." Duh.

"Fine," I say.

"And," And? "I wanna kiss you," He demands, pointing at Tori.

Haha, Tori has to kiss the weirdo guy.

"And her," He points to Cat. Cat smiles flirtily.

"And.. Uh,"Ugh, I'm next. "The freaky one," What? I am not freaky!

And there is no way I am kissing a ten year old boy! I have a boyfriend!

"You better stop there," Andre warns. He's so lucky. He doesn't have to kiss a little brat.

The little brat gives us his phone number, and takes Tori's number.

"Ahh! I can't believe we get to meet Ke$ha!" Tori shrieks, hopping back into Andre's car. I follow, and sit in the back with Cat.

"There is no way I am kissing the little boy," I say.

"Ugh... We'll figure something out." Tori sighs.

I grin and decide to text Beck to see what happens.

_**To Beck:**_

_**Gonna get to make out with a 10 yr old :* so exited!**_

**From Beck:  
><strong>

**What? :/ **

_**To Beck: **_

_**Some brat at the store said he'd give us the $ if Vega, Cat and I kiss him...**_

**From Beck:**

**You got the $!**

_**To Beck:  
><strong>_

_**Yesssss...**_

**From Beck:**

**Aww, sucks 4 u about the kissing thing. ):**

_**to Beck:**_

_**Why can't you be jealous? **_

**From Beck:**

**Cuz, ur prob just gonna lock him out of the house or something...**

_**To Beck:**_

_**Thx for the great idea! :D**_

**From Beck:**

**any time baby**

_**To Beck:**_

_**Don't call me that.**_

"Hey you guys, Beck had an awesome idea," I say.

"What?" Cat asks.

"We should lock the boy outside after the concert." I explain.

"But.. That's so mean!" Cat exclaims.

"Do you want to kiss that freak?" I ask. Cat shakes her head.

"Good. It's settled then." I smile.

**A/N: Im sorry this wasnt very good. Season 2 is tough for bade moments...**


	31. Tori Gets Stuck

**A/N: Okay, I just want to give you guys a million virtual hugs! OVER 100 reviews! THATS INSANE! ! AHHHHHH!**

**Everyone who's reading this, I really reallly reallllly would appreciate you all to review! Believe it or not, they DO make me update faster! (Sometimes ill have a few written in advance, but wait till I get a few more reviews on the last one till I post it ;D)**

**So any way, even if you don't review, THANKS A BAZILLION FOR EVEN READING WHAT I WRITE (which is probably crap,) **

**Also, THIS IS SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT!**

** Are you a super bade shipper? Then PLLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEE join the victorious wiki. If you dont know what that is, just google "Victorious Wiki" its a gigantic encyclopedia of all things victorious that anyone can edit!**

** It's a TON of fun for anyone into the show. It would be amazing if you guys could all make accounts and comment on the bade page.**

** The bade page was hacked by a crazed bori fan. We had nearly 10,000 comments, and they deleted EVERY LAST ONE!  
><strong>

**We're at 1,000 sonething now, if you guys could help us get back to 10,000 that would be AMAZINGGGGG!**

**My user name on it is "Ohsnapitzlara"**

**Any way, time for Tori Get's stuck. Im gonna have fun with this one... :D**

**Tori Get's Stuck**

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, I have to go," I say, giving her a goodbye hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh. Tell your sick grandmother to just die already!" Jade says.

"As much as that comment should have offended me, I'm flattered that although I'm only going to be gone for three days, you're gonna miss me," I smile.

"Yeah yeah, just be back by Saturday to see me play Suzy," Jade orders. I nod.

"Of coarse, bye babe," I wave, and hop in my car and drive away from her house.

I really hope Jade gets the lead in that play. I mean really, cause since I'm going to be taking care of my grandmother, she might be too lazy to get coffee. And an angry Jade without coffee is just.. bad news.

**Jade's POV**

I wake up late, which I hate, in my house, that I hate.

And Beck's in stupid Canada, which I hate.

Life sucks.

I get up and put on my makeup, do my hair, and get into one of my black outfits. Then I wander downstairs.

"So you finally got dumped by your shitty boyfriend?" My dad says, grinning. I scowl.

"No, he's in Canada."I explain, crossing my arms.

I decide to skip breakfast, cause I really hate my house, and I woke up to late any way. I'll have to rush to make it to school.

I get into my car and drive to Hollywood Arts.

Beck said he swore I would get the lead this time. It's the first time I'm actually nervous.

If Vega gets this part I will ruin her life. She's completely ruined mine. Before she came here, I wouldn't even be nervous about a dumb play, I'd get the lead no problem.

To make things worse, acting class is last period, so I'm going to be in suspense all day.

Great. Just great.

A long day of suspense, with no Beck.

The day drags on for what seems to be days when finally Sikowitz says,

"Wait wait! Would any one be interested in seeing the cast list for a little play called... Steamboat Suzy?"

"I got the lead right?" I clarify.

"Pardon?" Sikowitz asks. Oh no...

"I'm playing Suzy.. Right?" Sikowitz gives a nervous smile. Then, he drops the list and runs out of the room.

I didn't get Suzy, that much is obvious.

I kneel down and grab the cast list of the floor. I slowly unfold it.

**Tori Vega: Suzy**

**Understudy: Jade West**

I can't believe. All these years I've been the star, but now that Vega's here, I'm not even gonna get to be in the play.

"Did you get the part?" Cat asks innocently.

I crinkle up the paper angrily, a pulse racing through me. Vega, little miss perfect, steals everything from me.

I kick a chair, wishing it was Vega. I wish I could kick her out of my life.

"I don't think she got it!" Andre says. Yeah, thank you CATHERINE obvious.

"So who's playing Suzy?" Robbie wonders.

Stupid Vega!

Tori unfolds the list and looks at it.

"Me." She says in a small voice.

"Yeah! Her! That! She got the lead!" I exclaim, seething with anger.

"I got cheated and humiliated!" I scream. I'm a damn understudy! I'm not even in the play!

"You get used to it," Sinjin drones.

NO. I will NOT be compared to stinking Sinjin!

"Alright now, chill down. Let's see," Andre takes the cast list. "It's says right here, jade West, understudy for the role of Suzy,"

"Oh yeehoo, like it's my dream to be Tori's understudy!" I say, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"What's an understudy?" Tori asks, looking confused.

Seriously? She beats me at two leads in a row, and she doesn't even know what a stupid understudy is? How is that fair!

Vega has gotten everything she wants without even trying!

"Oh man!" I whine, throwing something at the wall in frustration.

"Um, an understudy is like a back up actor," Robbie explains.

"So, if you get sick or something, the understudy takes over for your part in the play," Andre finishes.

"Yeah, if you get sick... Or go missing... Or get hit by a bus!" I yell in Tori's face. She jumps, startled.

I walk swiftly out of the classroom, not stopping till I'm in my car.

I drive silently back to my house and collapse on my bed, in tears.

Beck promised I'd get the role in the next play.

_Flashback_

_"You're such a good actress Jade, I'm sure the director just wanted to give Tori a chance, because she is new to this school," Beck told me. I nodded. "I swear you'll get the next one," He promised._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I can't believe I'm Vega's understudy. I feel like such a stupid loser. Jade west, second best.

**Beck's POV**

"Beck! Could you please make me tomato soup!" My grandmother requests. I sigh and run to the kitchen.

I hate it when my grandmother is sick. She always blows things out of proportion just so I become her slave. I think she's more demanding then Jade, and that says a lot.

I turn on the stove and throw the contents of the tomato soup can into a pot, stirring them with milk. The smell is sickening.

I hear a beep coming from my pear phone. I put the spoon down to go look at it.

**From Jade**

**Life's a bitch.**

Oh no. This can't be good.

_**To Jade**_

_**What happened? :/**_

**From Jade:**

**I didnt get the part you idiot. Im tori's understudy! HER STUPID UNDERSTUDY! I don't even have a part! Vega, little miss perfect, gets the part cause shes soooo much better!**

Oh shit. I hope Jade doesn't blame me. I mean, it's not my fault, but I did say she would get the next starring role.

Jade does deserve the role of Suzy, but Tori is new, and could use the experience.

I just hope Sikowitz knew the possible medical bills that Tori might be paying before he cast the part.

_**To Jade**_

_**Aww.. ): sorry you didnt get the part. Don't kill tori while i'm gone. K?**_

**From Jade**

**No promises... **

Yeah, I didn't think so.

**Jade's POV**

I will play Suzy in that play. I just will.

I need to think of someone who will help me. Obviously none of my so-called "friends" are going to want to sabotage Tori. I could probably scare someone into helping me.. Or...

"Hey Sinjin," I smile flirtatiously, catching his glance. Sinjin looks over at me, surprised.

"Hi Jade," He says, his eye wide.

" I need you to do something for me. And you can't tell anyone!" I explain, pulling Sinjin into the janitors closet, then wiping my hand on my shirt.

"I totally understand," Sinjin says. He slowly leans in, making a duck face. I push him away.

"No you idiot! I don't want to kiss you! I have a boyfriend!" I shout.

"But, you said-"

"I need you to call Vega and pretend to be a guy working for.. Lady Gaga, and offer her a spot in a music video. Tell her a fake address, and say to go to it Friday night." I say.

"But, isn't Tori in Steamboat Suzy Friday night?"

"I'll give you $30 and a makeover," I glace him up and down. "You need one." I tell him. Sinjin grins.

"Will you teach me to dance?" Sinjin asks.

"NO."

"Ok." Sinjin agrees. "But I want a FULL makeover," He clarifies.

**LINE BREAK**

Okay, the Lady Gaga plan didn't work. I need something better. Something that will force Tori to leave. An illness.

"Sinjin," I call, he comes running.

"Yes Jade,"

"I'll give you $30 if you find me Tori's medical records!" I offer.

"Yes ma'am." Sinjin salutes, then walks off.

In less than 20 minutes, I get an email from Sinjin. Attached to it is Tori's entire medical records.

I scan the document. She has blood type O-... That might be useful for her to know...

She's allergic to bush daises!

Perfect.

Steamboat Suzy, here I come.

**Becks POV**

**From Tori**

**Where are you? Your GF tried murder me with flowers... also, I had to give robbie a pint of blood! He had an accident... There's sort of a car parked in his butt...**

Tori's text didn't really make sense. What car goes in someone's butt? The Jade part makes sense though.

I sigh. My grandmother finally feels better, so I'm on a plane going back to LA. Jade will be heavily scolded for whatever death attempts she did to Tori.

_**To Tori**_

_**I apologize for... Her...What did she do? And what do you mean, a car in his butt? BTW im on a plane home.**_

**From Tori**

**A bully made Robbie swallow a toy car when he was little and it's stuck in his butt. **

**Jade tried to make me smell bush daises... I'm allergic to them... :/ Also, I think she stole my pint of blood! They lost it and now I have to give another one...):**

Ugh Jade. I bet she did steal Tori's pint of blood.

_**To Tori**_

_**Sorry about that... **_

_**-_-Line Break_-_-_-**_

"I can't believe I STILL didn't get to play Suzy, even though Tori was sick!" Jade rants, pacing up and down the floor of my RV angrily.

"Well, you were being kind of a gank to her," I defend. Jade scowls.

"You weren't even there!" She scoffs.

"Yeah, but Tori texted me all the gory details." I explain.

"You texted with VEGA!" Jade yells, snatching my pear phone out of my hands.

"Tori is our friend!"

"Yeah, 'Our' friend." Jade says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. Jade doesn't seem to realize how much she overuses sarcasm.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part Jade," I whisper in a softer voice. "Just please don't try to kill Tori next time,"

"So you're saying there will be another time that I don't get the lead!" Jade retorts. I sigh,defeated.

"There might be-" I begin.

"So I'm a bad actress!"

"No! I didn't say that!" I defend.

"Say you love me." Jade orders. I smile.

"Magic word," I smile.

Jade frowns and opens her mouth pleadingly.

"Please?" she asks. I squeeze her hand.

"I love you."

**It's insane how badly this sucked... I apologize for... Myself... and season two's lack of bade material. What did you guys think of crazy ponnie?**


	32. Prom Wrecker

**OH MY GRANDE! 144 reviews... THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**Prom Wrecker**

**Beck's POV**

Jade types ferociously into her laptop, her fingers not stopping. I tap my foot impatiently, sitting down on my bed next to her.

"Are you almos-" I whine.

"Shut up," Jade snaps, pressing the 'Backspace' key in disgust. I sigh and begin to run by fingers through her soft black hair, combing out the knots. Her streaks are blue and green today.

"Okay Beckett, I'm finished, what did you wanna ask me?" Jade asks, closing her laptop with irritation.

"Well, for starters.. What are you working on?" I ask.

"I'm editing a play I wrote. Sikowitz read my first draft. He says I can do it on Saturday night," Jade smiles.

Ugh, I'm gonna be in Canada Saturday. That sucks.. I sigh.

"I'm gonna be in Canada Saturday," I say, Jade frowns for a second.

"Whatever. It's the only day Sikowitz is gonna let me do it. You can read it," Jade offers, reopening her laptop.

"What's it about?" I wonder. Knowing Jade, it probably was semi-disturbing.

"A clown. And a parachute.. That doesn't open." Jade explains.

"Oh." I reply, not very shocked. "What's it called?"

"Clowns don't bounce," Jade explains.

"Hm. But what if the clown was wearing rubbery shoes that let him bounce?" I counter, Jade slaps me playfully.

"Just read the play," She orders.

"Nah," I say. Shrugging indifferently.

"What?" Jade says, turning to look at me.

I grin and grab her head, running my knuckles across her super soft black hair. Jade screamed with rage.

"Beck! Beck stop! I hate it when you do this! Just read the stupid play! Fine clowns bounce! Stop!" She protests. I grin harder, because despite all Jade's shouting, she's smiling.

And that's all that matters.

**Jade's POV**

I walk up to Sikowitz after school, so he can finalize the play detail with me. He's sitting on the stage slurping a cocoanut.

"Hey Sikowitz, I finished the script for 'Clown's don't bounce' and I was thinking-" I begin. Sikowitz turns around.

"Sorry, I was just sipping the milk out of this cocoanut. What?" He asks.

"Well, Cat got the props for my play Saturday and-"

"Saturday?" Sikowitz repeats. I nod.

"Yeah, you said I could do my play this Saturday," I remind him impatiently.

"Yeah but... Well.. There's been a change of plans..." Sikowitz trails off. "Hollywood Art's first ever prom is happening Saturday!" Sikowitz tells me happily. My jaw drops open.

Tori's stupid prom.

Well isn't this just great.

"But Sikowitz, I booked my play FIRST!" I yell.

"Yeah but.. Your play was... Weird.. And disturbing," Sikowitz shivers.

I glare at him angrily and storm out of the room before I earn myself a suspension.

I hate that Beck's not here to calm me down. He'd know how to make me feel better.

I mean really, is it, "Pick on Jade while Beck's not around" month? First Steamboat Suzy, and then this dumb Prom thing!

I inhale deeply to calm down. I smell Beck's scent still lingering on his shirt that I'm wearing. I love wearing his shirts.. It's sort of like a part of him with me.

I rush into the room where Tori's planning her stupid prom, slamming Tori's laptop closed.

"You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night!" I scream at her.

"We're calling it a Prome.." Tori corrects.

"I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday night but now Sikowitz says I can't cause you booked The Asphalt Café for your stupid prom!" I yell.

"Prome." Tori says.

"Cancel it!" I demand.

"No!" Tori shouts.

What? I'm Jade West. Everybody listens to me. I'm the boss around here.

"N-No!" I reply in disbelief.

"NO!" Tori repeats.

"NO!" I realize. She's not gonna cancel her prom. I'm not gonna get to do 'Clowns don't bounce', which I worked super hard on.

"No." Tori says, finalizing my fears.

Who am I to be bossed around by Vega? I'll show her who's boss.

"Alright," I tell her. "Have your Prome! But know this... You're gonna wish you didn't" I walk out of the door, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

**Tori's POV**

` "Andre. Did you hear what she said?" I ask him in disbelief. I turn to look at him. He's making out with his clingy girlfriend again.

Really? Andre's a nice guy. He deserves better than a girl who just wants to kiss him all the time. That's not all a boyfriend is good for. I wish Andre would break up with her... Possibly before my Prome...

**Cat's POV**

"Cat, Cat," Robbie calls, tapping on my shoulder. I spin around, grinning.

"Oh hey," I greet him.

"Uh.. Well, I don't know if you have a," Robbie begins. Robbie is interrupted by a very rude noise that comes from . I'll have to ave another talk with him about rude noises.

"Ha! Did you hear what my giraffe just said!" I ask. "He's sooo inappropriate!" I laugh.

"Uhh.. Well I uh.. I don't know if maybe...You know.. You wanna go to prome with me?"Robbie asks. "Would you?"

Oh phooey. I already promised Tug to go to Prome. I thought Robbie would be to shy to ask me.

I do like Robbie, I really do. Ever since we were kids I've always liked him.

"Aww.. Robbie.. I'd love to go to the Prome with you, but another boy already asked me." I explain sadly.

"Really.. Who?" Robbie wonders.

"Tug!"

"Tug?" Robbie repeats.

"Yeah. He goes to Burbank High.. He's a football player." I clarify.

"You've never mentioned Tug before."

"I know! I just met him at the mall! He works at Bed bath and Yonder." I stare into Robbie's eyes so he knows I'm not lying. I really would love to go to Prome with him.

"Thanks for asking me though," I tell him.

"Thanks for.. Responding.." Robbie answers. He sounds so sad. I hate making people sad.

**Robbie's POV**

Cat, that stupid little fiber.

Why would she lie to me? I would never lie to her. If she didn't wait to go to Prome with me, she doesn't have to.

I sigh. Cat will never like me. I'm just a weird awkward kid, and Cat is a beautiful talented girl.

**Beck's POV**

I lie in my bed in Canada and take out my pear phone. It's One O'clock here, which means that it's 10:00 PM in LA. Jade's probably still out doing something, but I decide to give her a call.

I hit speed dial number one and bring the phone to my ear. Jade picks up almost immediately.

"Hey," a sleepy voice greets me.

"Hey babe," I say. "Watcha doin?" I ask her.

"Attempting to fall asleep." Jade explains.

"But it's only ten in LA," I remind her.

"Well, there's not much else to do," Jade says. Her voice sounds depressed.

"Why do you sound so upset?" I question. Jade growls angrily.

"I just hate stupid Vega with her stupid dumb Prome!" Jade shouts.

"Huh? Prome?" I ask, confused.

"Okay, so you know that play I was gonna do Saturday?" Jade reminds me. 'was'... Not a good sign.

"Yeah.."

"well, I can't doing cause freaking Vega got all upset that we don't have a stupid 'Prom' so since Sikowitz just oh-so-loovveess Tori, she gets to do her Prom even though I booked my performance first!" Jade rants.

Aw. That sucks. Why did Tori have to pick that day to have her prom? I'm not even gonna be there, so Jade's gonna be all alone.

"I'm sorry about your play. Maybe you can do it another weekend," I suggest. Jade sighs.

"I don't know, but it's so not fair! Sikowitz said I was gonna get to do it!" Jade complains.

"I know.. So... Are you gonna go to Tori's 'prome' thing?" I wonder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to it alright," Jade. Ii decide not to protest. I mean, Tori did totally outlaw Jade's feeling about her play being canceled just to have a prom, so I really don't have much sympathy.

"Okay, have fun!" I tell her. "Do you want to hear about my time in Canada so far?" I ask.

"Sure... Whatever.." Jade says sleepily.

"Okay. So first, I landed here and was greeted by my aunt because my grandmother was too sleepy to get up so she didn't come. We went to Jet Brew to get coffee and they didn't have any more large sized cups... Isn't that annoying? Jade? Jade?" I call.

My only reply are sweet short breaths from across the phone.

She's asleep.

I grin, Jade may deny it, but she talks in her sleep... A lot.

"...Tori..." Jade murmurs, almost too quietly to hear. "Death... Burn...Kill... Prome..." Jade whispers.

I don't even want to know what she's dreaming about..

"I... Love... Beck.." Jade mutters, I hear her roll over in sleep and hit the phone with a clunk.

"I love you too Jade," I whisper, smiling to myself.

**Jade's POV**

"Okay! And Hollywood Art's first ever Prome queen is... Jade West!" Tori screams.

What? How can I be prome queen? Who would vote for me!

"What!" I shout.

"That's right! Congratulations Jade!" Tori says.

People start thrusting their filthy hands at me, congratulating me. One person has the nerve to crown me.

"What! No! Stop congratulating me! I'm not the stupid prome queen! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I yell, brushing hands off me.

"An, Hollywood Art's first ever prome king... Doug the Diaper guy!" Tori announces.

"What!" I scream.. Did she say.. Doug the diaper guy? How?

That Vega does not play fair.

"NONONOOO!" I screech, trying to brush the big babies hands off me.

It doesn't do any good, Doug's hands wrap around me an hold me high into the air, causing my crown to fall off.

Doug carries me out of he stupid prome, running down the road. I can hear Tori and her friends begin singing happily, and peppy upbeat pop tunes are carried down the road..

"Where are you taking me!" I shriek helplessly. Wiggling around, trying to escape his grasp. One of his hands was underneath my dress, touching my underwear.

"To my place! So we can have some fun!" He exclaims creepily.

My heart hammers in my chest. I'm actually scared. And trust me, that is a rare occurrence.

Was this Doug guy planning to rape me?

Tori had gone too far this time.

First, she ruined my play. She hadn't even said sorry, she didn't even consider my feelings. No one considers my feelings.

I'm the wicked witch of the the West. Jade West. That heartless girl who just ruins everything for everyone else.

So when I try to give Tori a taste of her own medicine, and ruin something she worked really hard on, it doesn't work. The wicked witch never wins, and the good witch can do no wrong.

A small tear slowly trickles down my face. Things looked so perfect at the beginning of the week, and now they're ruined.

And I'm lying in the arms of a pedophile, as he runs back to whatever sick castle he lives in.

FML.

**Beck's POV**

I get in my car and begin driving to Hollywood Arts. Jade texted me saying she was going to be at the prome, and since I just got back from Canada today, I though I'd surprise her.

I smile excitedly. I'm wearing a black and white tuxedo. I wonder what dress Jade's wearing. I'm sure she'll look stunning.

I get closer and closer to Hollywood Art's when it begins to rain, but I can faintly hear the song BFB playing, which means the prome is still on, even in the rain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see gigantic baby running down the street holding something in his arms. I park on the side of the road to get a closer look.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PEDOPHILE!" The girl in the mans arms screams.

The girl's wearing a strapless blue dress, silver heels, and has beautiful black hair.

The girl is Jade.

"Jade?" I yell, running after the baby-man.

"Beck!" Jade answers, her voice sounding relieved, confused, and her usual anger.

"Put her down!" I order to the man baby, looking at him disgustedly. His hand is up her dress. **(a/nIt actually was, im not making that up)**

"Why!" The man wonders.

"Why? Because she's my freaking girlfriend you idiot!" I spit.

"But she's my queen! And as the king, I say, she's mine!" He yells.

Queen? King?

"Wrong. She's not your queen. She's mine," I inform him.

I look down at Jade's terrified face, which is wet with rain and tears. Her breathing is slowing down, but it's still very fast. She looks into my eyes with her icy cold blue ones.

"Put. Her. Down." I command.

"Or?" He challenges.

"I'll call the cops," I threaten. Look who's scared now diaper guy!

I slowly approach Jade and lift her out from the baby-man's grasp.

And, for good measure, I punch him in the face.

I set Jade down on the ground and grab her hand.

"What was that about?" I wonder.

"I hired him to kill Tori's prome. But them Tori made him prome king and me prome king... So... That happened. And why are you here?" Jade asks, puzzled. "I mean, thank God your here, but why?"

"I got to come back from Canada a little early," I tell her. "And since we're here, do you wanna go to the prome with me Jade?" I ask.

Jade smiles. "Sure," She says. We walk hand in hand to the prome.

"I've brought the queen back!" I declare in a loud voice. Jade glares at me.

"Beck," Jade hisses. I roll my eyes.

Best Friend's brother ends and is replaced with a slow song. Couples form around us.

"Come here queen," I tell her, pulling her tight to my chest.

And we're dancing to the slow music.

Jade rests her head on my shoulder, and I lean in to kiss her lips. The kiss is unbearably sweet.

I don't care that we're surrounded by hundreds of other high school students.

It's just Jade and I, kissing in the rain.


	33. Twoshot: Part One, Beck's Father's Day

**A/N: I thank you guys so much if you are reading this... I truly love you.**

**Virtual cupcakes, muffins, cake, hugs, whatever you want, to all of you!**

**So, i'm gonna update w/ a few one shots, and a two-shot ;) then do locked up! :)**

**So, at around this time in victorious-land, it was fathers day, and since fathers day just happened (In theUSA) I feel this is an appropriate twoshot to do ;)**

**Twoshot: Father's Day**

**Part One: Back's Father's Day**

**Beck's POV**

"Happy father's day dad!" I say, sitting down at the family dinner table. My dad smiles.

"Thanks Beck," My dad tells me, sitting next to me.

"I made you a special father's day dinner!" My mom exclaims, carrying a hot lasagna over and setting it down in the center of the table. The delicious smell wafts towards me.

"Thank you so much," My dad grins.

"You're welcome," My mother says, cutting the lasagna into pieces and serving a piece to every one.

I take a big bite of my serving. It tastes amazing. My mom is definitely the best cook you can find. I've tried to convince her to audition to be a contestant in one of those cooking shows, but she says 'fame isn't her thing'.

"So how was your day so far?" I ask my dad. He smiles.

"Great. I watched football this morning, and than your mother and I went out to lunch." He explains.

"What can I do to make it the best father's day ever?" I ask.

My dad thinks for a moment and then responds.

"Break up with that girl of yours, Jade," He decides.

My eye's bug out and I practically spit out all my food.

"Break up with Jade? How would that help your father's day?" I shout.

"Beck, she's got tattoos and combat boots, and not to mention the fact that she tried to murder me!"

"She wasn't trying to kill you! She wanted to get me a dog!" I explain frustratedly.

"And she didn't think to check that the dog wasn't going to kill you first?" My dad says incredulously.

"Well... Yeah," I shrug. "But can't you just forgive her for that? She really didn't mean too," I plead.

"I still don't want you to date her. She's a horrible influence. She has zero manners. I always thought you would date a pretty girl with good manners, someone like your friend Tori." My dad explains.

"I don't get how you believe I could just dump Jade on request. I love her!" I say. My dad rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right Beck. I guarantee that in five years, you won't even remember Jade's name," My dad tells me.

"Jade and I have something a lot more special than that," I defend.

"Beck, trust me, you'll be singing a different tune in a few years."

"I don't want to fight about this. Nothing you say could ever convince me to break up with Jade," I announce.

The rest of dinner is fairly silent. I take out my pearphone and type: Asked my dad what he wants for Father's Day. He said, "For you to break up with Jade." He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing. Mood: Whatever

Soon, we begin to clear the tables. My mom and I finish the dishes while my dad relaxes.

After I finish the dishes, my phone beeps, I have a text from Jade.

**From: Jade**

**Could you come over? **

I wonder why she wants me to come over. She's probably upset. Jade hates fathers Day.

"I'm going to Jade's house," I decide. My dad looks up from the couch in the living room.

"I'm getting my present?" He asks, his voice surprised.

He actually thinks I'd just dump Jade because he asked me to? Is he stupid?

"No. I'm just going over because she asked me to," I explain.

"She's so demanding." My dad complains.

"Bye," I say, walking out the door into the warm air of June.

**Hmmm.. Why dos Jade want Beck to come over?**

**Stay tuned for my next update to find out! :)**

**)The next one will be awesom-er**


	34. Twoshot: Part two, Jade's  Father's Day

**A/N: Update time! hooraay! AND, for all you seddiers, I have a seddie story idea! ;) so keep ur eyes peeled 4 that!**

**I'm sooooo excited for Blonde Squad! But I have some bad (I just accidentally typed bade...lol... im obsessed) news.**

** The week, from the blonde squad's air date to the 7th of July im going to be on vacation, so there will be no updates ):**

** I know... im sad too... ): ill try to do a lot of updates this week to make up 4 it!**

**Twoshot: Part two, Jade's father's day**

**Jade's POV**

I hate father's day.

Why celebrate someone who hates me. Why celebrate someone who'd rather jump in front of a bus than do anything for his own daughter?

Yeah, it's a mystery to me too.

All I've ever wished for since I was a kid is to have a normal family. A mom, a dad, but not just that. I don't care how rich my dad is, or how many cars he can afford. All I really want is for him to love me.

That's what a normal family is.

And now, I have to spend an entire afternoon at my dad's house. An entire afternoon of unpleasant memories of my past, and trying to think of a decent present for my lame excuse for a Father.

I walk into the dining room, breathing in the febreeze covered air. The table is covered in a white table clothe. Sitting in the middle of the clothe is a note.

_Jadelyn,_

_I'll be back by six to eat dinner._

Hip hip hooray. I get to eat dinner with the guy I hate, and my stepmom...

Life sucks.

I guess for a father's day present I'll make my dad dinner. I'm not the best cook, but I'm sure I can manage to make spaghetti or something.

I sigh and pour some water in a pot, turning the heat up. The water begins to bubble shortly and I throw the noodles in the pot.

I sit down and wait for the noodles to be done.

I hate father's day. I do nice things for my dad, and he rewards me with hatred. That's how it's always been. I sit for a few minutes, feeling the depression surrounding me. Each object holding a memory.

I sigh, standing up to check on the noodles. They are done,so I throw them in a large bowl, topping them with sauce and placing them in the center of the table.

For a split second, I contemplate spitting in the bowl.

The one time my father made me food, I ended up puking the entire morning. I swear my dad did it on purpose so he wouldn't have to take me to my play audition. He was too busy making out with my step mom to be bothered.

I don't spit in the bowl though, because, as much as my dad hates me, it is father's day.

I open a bag of lettuce from the fridge, and grab some vegetables off the shelf. I chop each vegetable up carefully. Carrots, celery, and cucumbers are added to the salad. I put the salad in a large bowl and top it off with ranch dressing.

I place my newly made salad in the center of the table.

I sit down at the table and check my phone. It's 5:59. My dad should be home any minute.

I let my eyes wander across the room. They meet the sink, that I puked all of my dad's breakfast into. Then my eyes greet the fridge, which had once had held a note, saying he'd be back from wherever he went when I was eleven, alone in my house.

I stare at a photograph on the fridge. It's of me as a little girl. A very little girl. Before my dad ruined my childhood. Before my dad kind of screwed me up for good.

My naturally light brown hair is in pigtails, I'm grinning, wearing a pink party dress. My dad's hand is on my shoulder, and my mom's hand is on my other shoulder.

I frown. I'd give almost anything for it to have stayed that way; for it to have stayed perfect. With two parents who loved me and a smile on my face.

I glance around the room, flashbacks and emotions over coming me, when I finally remember to check the time.

I look at my pear phone. It's 6:15.

I take a deep breath and dial my dad's number. He answers.

"Hello." He says.

"Hey, dad, are you coming. You said you'd have father's day dinner with me," I remind him.

"I did? Oh! I did. Yeah, listen Jade, Tracy decided to take me out to dinner, and I'm gonna be away for a few night's ok? There's food in the fridge, help yourself." The line goes dead.

I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. I chant to myself.

It shouldn't come as a shock, my dad has never ever not once kept a promise, no matter how small the promise.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I just want to get out of this nightmare. I want to be in my room at my mom's house, or in Beck's RV. But I can't, because it's stupid Father's day. So now I'm stuck in my father's empty house.

I walk upstairs, crushed. I did all that work for nothing. I sit down on my bed in my room. I tried to make it look just like the room at my mom's house, for the days and weekends I spend at this house.

I breath deeply again, a tear streaming down my face.

I take out my phone to check the slap. Beck has a new post.

"Asked my dad what he wants for Father's Day. He said, "For you to break up with Jade." He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing. MOOD: Whatever"

The world seems to pause.

Soon tears are streaming down my face and I can't stop them. This has been the worst father's day ever.

Pain seems to be suffocating me.

My dad doesn't care about me.

Beck doesn't care about me.

Life doesn't care about me.

If Beck's gonna break up with me, I'd rather he get it over with sooner. I take out my phone and text him:

**To: Beck**

**Could you come over?**

I press my face against my pillow and sob silently. The pillow smells like this house, which smells like my dad, which smells like dishonesty, broken promises, and lies.

My thought's flicker to Beck's status update. I can''t believe he's gonna break up with me, just because his dad told him to.. His dad's told him to break up with me before.

I feel a warm hand of my shoulder, and I look up startled.

**Beck's POV**

I enter Jade's dad's house, finding it slightly odd that there isn't a car in the driveway. Is Jade's dad even home.

I walk past the kitchen in the dining room. On the table was a large bowl of spaghetti and a salad. Next to the food was a note. It read:

Jadelyn,

_I'll be back by six to eat dinner._

I frown. He didn't even call himself 'Dad'.

I look up at the clock. It's 6:40.

Is he 40 minutes late?

I look around, but see no sign of Jade, that is until I hear something coming from upstairs.

It sounds like sobbing. I frown, rushing upstairs.

I gingerly open the door to Jade's room.

There Jade lies, her face tear stained. I walk up to her quietly, placing my hand on hr shoulders.

Jade looks up, startled.

"Beck," She says bitterly.

I pat her back, sitting next to her.

"Stop it." She orders. "If you wanna break up with me, that's fine. I totally know what trying to please your father is like," Jade says.

What is she talking about?

"Jade, love, what are you talking about?" I ask. Why does she think I'm breaking up with her?

"I saw your status update, Beck. Give your dad what he wants for father's day, It doesn't matter. I don't deserve to date you."

Oh... I know what she's talking about! My status update! Oh shit...

"Jade, babe, I don't give a damn what my father thinks about you. You're mine, and you always will be." I tell her, patting her back.

Jade looks relieved,he eyes still red from crying.

"I'm sorry your dad didn't show up," I tell jade, kissing her forehead. Jade shrugs.

"I think part of me knew he wasn't coming home." Jade says.

"Let's get some food in you, shall we?" I say. Jade smiles for a second.

"Okay," She says.


	35. Oneshot: Jade's Birthday

**A/N: Locked up is next! ;)**

**Jade's Birthday**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

Never expect the unexpected, It's a stupid thing to do. It just sets you up for disappointment.

That's why on this birthday, I'm not expecting a call from my dad, because it's not gonna happen.

I'm not not expecting any sort of celebration on this day that marks that death is a year closer.

Nope, I'm not expecting it at all.

I'm not gonna cry when my dad doesn't acknowledge the fact that his daughter is seventeen years old.

Nope, that's not gonna happen.

"GIVE IT UP, YOU CAN'T WIN, 'CAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU BEEN-" I jump at the sound of my phone. I look at the screen, It's Beck.

"Hey," I say, picking up the phone.

"Happy birthday babe!" Beck says happily. I smile.

"Thanks," I say.

"I'll pick you up in a few minutes," Beck promises. I grin.

"Ok." I say, ending the call. I decide to update my status.

"Today is my birthday. I know I said I hate birthdays… but I just meant everyone else's. Not mine. Mine's cool. MOOD: Bleh"

The good thing about birthdays is that everyone treats you like queen for the day... Wow, poor Vega... Her birthdays must suck... They would be the same as any day.

My phone beeps. I look at it.

Tori: Happy Birthday!

I frown. What gives Tori the write to think she can write on my page? I quickly type my reply,

Jade: Don't patronize me.

Then, I set my phone on my dresser to get dressed.

I dress quickly, and apply my usual makeup. Then, I rush outside.

My mom shouts "Happy birthday Jade!" behind me. I smile. At least one of my parents remembers.

Beck is waiting for me, as promised.

"Hey birthday girlie!" He teases, as I sit down next to him in his car.

"Not cool." I scold. Beck rolls his eyes.

"I brought you birthday coffee," He offers, holding out a large coffee from Jetbrew. I take it from him, taking a sip. "And we're going scissor shopping after school!" Beck adds.

I try to keep a grin from spreading across m face. Don't give him the satisfaction of winning.

"I don't get it. Why do people get special treatment for being closer to never breathing again?" I rant.

"So you don't want special treatment?" Beck asks playfully. I shake me head.

"Oh well... I guess I won't kiss you all that much today... I mean, I usually don't like to show too much PDA in the hallways... I was thinking of making exception, since it's your birthday, but I guess since you don't want special treatment..." Beck trails off, grinning at me.

"Shut up..." I say, but the venom in my voice is ruined, because I'm smiling.

Beck rolls his eyes, running one hand through his fluffy hair. He parks his car in the parking lot.

I start to get out of the car, but Beck grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a kiss.

Soon I'm running my fingers through his hair, and his tongue is in my mouth, exploring. Sparks are flying everywhere, and butterflies enter my stomach.

Too soon, Beck pulls away, grinning goofily at me.

"You know what I said earlier... About not wanting special treatment.. I lied..." I murmur. Beck smirks smugly.

"I thought so," he says, looking into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes. He runs his fingers through his very fluffy and extremely sexy hair.

"Wanna skip first period and make out?" I suggest, since we're both obviously not in the mood to go to class.

"You got it birthday girl," Beck smirks, and his coffee flavored lips touch mine once again.

**Later At Lunch**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey birthday girl! What do you want for lunch?" I ask, smiling. Jade shrugs.

"A burrito," She suggests. "And coffee." She adds.

"Alright." I say, rushing to the grub truck to get Jade and I's food.

When I come back Andre and Robbie have joined our lunch table.

I set Jade's lunch in front of her and sit to her.

"Happy birthday Jadey!" Cat squeals happily, bouncing down to sit on Jade's other side.

"Don't call me that." Jade warns. Cat grins, unfazed by Jade's negativity.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Cat sings, soon, Andre, Robbie and I join in.

"Happy Birthday dear JADE! Happy birthday to you!" We finish.

"Kill me now." Jade orders. Ugh, I hate when she says things like that.

"Are you one? Are you two? Are you four? Are you five? Are you six? Are you seven? Are you eight? Are you nine? Are you ten? Are you twelve? Are you thirteen? Are you fourteen? Are you fifteen? Are you sixteen? Are you.. SEVENTEEN!" Cat chants, unaware she skipped three.

"Hey Jade, happy birthday!" Tori says happily, sitting down next to Andre.

"I'm not your friend." Jade reminds Tori impatiently.

"Well!" Tori says, offended.

"Hey Beck, where were you in science first period?" Andre wonders. I stare around awkwardly.

"Jade! You weren't in music first period!" Cat realizes.

"Umm.. Jade, what's that on your neck?" Tori wonders. I turn towards Jade, who has a hickey on her neck.

Andre snickers, and Jade's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Well, I think we all know what Beck and Jade were doing first period.," Andre hints. Tori smirks.

"What?" Robbie wonders.

Cue facepalm from everyone at our table.

**AFTER SCHOOL **

"Scissor shopping time!" I exclaim, while getting into my car, Jade follows.

"Are you serious? You hate scissor shopping!" Jade says in disbelief.

"It's your birthday," I remind her. Jade grins.

"Okay," She says happily.

I begin to drive to the mall.

"Scissor shopping" consists of me following Jade around the mall, running to any store that sells office supplies, and comparing scissors with all the other stores, than picking out some she likes the best, and buying them. This process usually takes about an hour.

Jade leans her head against my shoulder as I drive around LA, soon, we reach Jade's prime 'scissor shopping' mall.

"Let's go!" Jade says impatiently. I roll my eyes and walk into the mall with her by my side.

**Jade's POV (AFTER a lot of scissor shopping)**

I hold the gray scissors in my hands again, opening and closing them. The have a lot of scizz, I decide.

Their shiny smooth metal could probably puncture deep into human flesh.. If one needed to. ***COUGH-Tori-Cough***

The smooth gray and orange plastic is genius in the scissor art..

They are beautiful.

"I'm getting these ones," I decide. I can see Beck's face of relief.

"Actually, I think-" I begin, laughing at the annoyed look at Beck's face. "Jk, I want those."

"I think you're getting faster at scissor shopping," Beck praises, kissing my cheek. "Only forty eight minutes! It's a new record.

Soon, my scissors are purchased and Beck and I leave the mall, getting back in his car.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"My RV." Beck decides. I don't protest.

Beck drives home while I play with my new scissors (Which he bought me).

"Seriously Beck, just.. Listen to the sound they make!" I command, snipping the scissors together. Beck rolls his eyes.

"It's a very nice sound..." Beck says, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

I punch him playfully.

Soon, we pull up in the driveway of RV 143. I smile once again at the sweet address Beck has.

I get out the car and Beck gets his keys to unlock his RV. I don't get why he doesn't just give me a key, but whatever.

"SURPRISE!" A few voices shout from inside the RV. My eyes widen in shock.

"You knew.." I state to Beck. It isn't a question.

I walk into the RV to fine Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori. They've decorated Beck's RV with a ton of decorations, and each of them has a present.

"JADEY! I bought red velvet cupcakes!" Cat exclaims, holding out a plate of cupcakes. I take one, and so does everyone else.

No doubt about it, Cat has a weird talent for cooking. She's amazing at it. Her cupcake tastes heavenly in my mouth.

"Ooh! Jadey! Can you open my present first!" Cat asks. I nod taking a medium sized box with a pink bow around it from her hands.

I open it carefully and look inside.

"No way." I say in shock.

"Yes way!" Cat squeals.

"What is it?"Beck asks.

"The scissoring three on DVD.. With bonus features!" I saw excitedly.

"What do you say to Cat?" Beck reminds me.

"Thank you," I say.

"My turn!" Vega announces, holding up a small box, I take it from her.

I open it gingerly to find a beautiful pair of earrings lying in the box. They are small scissors that pretend to be cutting into your ear.

Awesome.

Beck gives me a 'Thank Tori' look.

"Thanks Tori." I mumble.

Robbie gives me his gift, something I didn't even know existed. It's a plush scissors.

That is awesome.

"My turn," Andre says. He holds up a piece of paper, I take it from him.

"It's a coupon, for free coffee," Andre explains. His eyes looking into mine for a little longer than necessary.

**A/N: WE are close to Jade gets crushed ;)**

"Thanks dude," I say gratefully. I love coffee.

"Well, lets go outside, turn on some music and party!" Vega announces happily. She leads me into Beck's backyard, which is covered in birthday decorations, and has most of the kids in our grade dancing around to music. (I'm very respected in the Hollywood Art's social hierarchy.)

My friends had set up a karaoke, which would be much needed at a birthday party filled with kids who go to a performing arts high school. I smile.

"Beck do you wanna do a song?" I ask. Beck looks doubtful for a second. He hates singing.

"Sure," He decides, taking a microphone. He tells Andre what song to play, Andre nods.

Music starts playing and we beginning singing, it's the same song we sung in the big showcase a few years ago.

Beck slowly walks closer to me staring into my eyes. His angelic voice ringing out above the crowd.

How can he not think he can sing? His voice is pure beauty.

We finish our song with a kiss and applause Shouts of 'happy birthday Jade!' ring across the crowd.

I smile, and pull Beck into the crowd of people and we begin partying.

We listen to other kids at our school sing, as we dance around Beck's yard(Which is very big).

"Seriously, this is a sick party," I smile.

"Well, it was my idea, but Tori and Cat organized most of it, so you should thank them." Beck explains.

"Why would Tori help me? I tried to ruin her prome the other day?" I wonder.

"Well, she felt bad about preventing you from doing you play." Beck says.

"And setting me up with a possible rapist!" I add.

"Yeah, that too." Beck adds.

"I'm gonna get pizza, want some?" I offer.

"Sure." Beck shrugs.

"Okay great. Get me some." I demand. Beck rolls his eyes, and we walk over to the table Vega set up, with soda, pizza, and red velvet cupcakes.

Beck and I eat our food, and when we finish, Beck says "I have to go for a minute, I'll be right back," He says, kissing my cheek and leaving me there, slightly confused.

**Beck's POV**

I stare at Jade, smiling, and eating pizza, her body moving sexily to the music.

Jade may be happy now, but only I can imagine the tears she'll be crying in only a matter of hours.

He doesn't care, he never has. Jade and I both know that.

But I won't have this turn out like it did last time.

_FLASHBACK_

_ She stared at her phone, waiting, and hoping, for nothing._

_ "Beck, it's only 8:45, maybe he's getting back from work late," Jade hoped._

_ I sighed._

_ And than it was 8:50, 9:00, 10:00._

_ No call. _

_ Soon the sun had completely set in the sky, only the stars remained. _

_ Jade put her phone down in disgust. _

_ "I'm sixteen Beck! I'm sixteen, sweet sixteen, and he doesn't even care. He probably doesn't even know." She ranted, laying face down on my bed._

_ I lay next to her, and ran my fingers through her hair, letting her ruin her shirt with her tears._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's not how her birthdays going to end this year.

"I have to go for a minute, I'll be right back," I tell Jade. I kiss her cheek, and walk away.

I walk to my front yard and take out my phone. I scroll in my contacts until I find who I'm looking for. I hit "Call Now" and wait.

"Ring... Ring... Ring... Hello, may I ask who's speaking?" Jade's father says in a cold voice.

"This is Jade's boyfrien-" I start.

"Seriously? What kind of boy wants to date a girl who's face is covered in piercings!" He asks, his voice almost amused.

"Me." I answer plainly.

"I gathered that. So why are you calling? Did Jade get in an accident of something, because I could call my-" I cut him off.

"Do you seriously not know what day it is?" I wonder.

"Monday." He answers automatically.

"No! Today is you daughters birthday! And I'm not having her birthday end with tears the way it did last time, just because her father neglects her!" I yell accusingly.

And for once, I made speechless.

"Please, just call Jade later tonight, and wish her a happy birthday." I'm almost begging now.

"Very well. I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule,"

"You'll see? No. You will." I order, hanging up the phone in disgust.

I walk back to Jade's party, happy to see her eyes light up happily as I approach.

**Jade's POV (LATER THAT EVENING)**

"Awesome party Jade," A guy, who I recognize from my tech theater class, says, waving.

I watch as the other leave, until eventually, it's just Beck, and my other so-called friends left.

"What do you say Jade?" Beck asks, his tone lights. I roll my eyes, and look down at the ground.

"Thank you." I mumble. I can feel my friends grins.

"You're welcome Jade," Tori says in her annoying voice.

"Yey! Bye Jade!" Cat says happily, Robbie, Andre, and Tori follow, shouting a chorus of goodbyes.

After they're all gone I go into Beck's RV and collapse on his bed, tired from the evening. Beck lies next to me and we just lay there, in silence.

I sigh, my dad never called.

But I won't be sad, I won't care. Forget him? Who needs a dad? I'll add that to the long list. I hate dads. Their useless.

"GIVE IT UP YOU CAN'T WIN 'CAUSE I KNOW-" I stand up and grab my phone, answering it, not bothering to check the caller ID. It's probably just one of my friends, calling saying they left something here.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Jade." a man says in a cold voice.

I freeze, in shock, it's my dad.

"Dad," I reply.

"Happy seventeenth birthday. I hope you had a good time." He says.

"Thanks. I did." I tell him.

An awkward silence arouses.

"I'm glad. Goodnight." My dad answers.

"Goodnight." I repeats, hanging up the phone.

I put my phone on Beck's night side table and stand, still shocked.

"Who was that?" Beck asks.

"It.. It was my dad," I say. "He called," I explain.

Beck smiles, his warm brown eyes drilling into me.

"You happy?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod, and slowly, the corners of my mouth turn upwards into a smile. "He remembered." I say, still in shock.

I lie down next to Beck, settling into his arms. He kisses my temple sweetly.

We lie there blissfully, as Beck twirls my hair in his fingers. I close my eyes and feel Beck's warm firm grasp around me.

I think about the phone call with my dad. It's funny how the words 'happy birthday' mean so much more coming from him than the people who came to my party.

They show that deep down. Maybe just maybe, he cares for me, even just a little bit.

I smile at that thought, hoping that it's true.

Never expect the unexpected, because it makes it even better when it happens.


	36. Locked Up! Part one

**Thank you so much for reviewing you guys! :D**

**Im sorry I took forever to update! I would've updated yesterday, but I burned my finger and couldn't type ): **

**I got a review I wanted to address, but it was from a guest so... ill address it here..**

**So, one person reviewed saying "****Uggghhhhh I hate writers like you begging for reviews if you know how many people read it it doesn't matter just write storks and stop begging all the time"**

**Alright, #1, you meant "Stories" right? Not "Storks"?... **

**I'm fairly sure most of the writers on this site love getting feedback from the readers, if u read this and dont review, thats fine! Ur just as amazingly awesome as everyone else reading and enjoying this story! **

**Do I beg for reviews? Im sorry if I do, I try not to Any way, thank you SO much for giving me ur feedback, and I'll try to not "beg" for reviews...**

**WOW.. sorry about the length of this authors note, but I just wanted to do a little contest! I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever finds the icarly reference in this chapter! :D it's pretty easy, I think you'll find it!**

**Locked Up!**

**Beck's POV**

"I just got off the phone with your aunt." My dad says, sitting on the dusty brown living room couch. I sit down next to him.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She's taking the family to Cancun."

I love Cancun, it's beautiful there. I've been there a few other times during the summer.

"Cool. Can Jade come?" I ask, cause if she can't it's a deal breaker. I promised Jade I wouldn't go on vacation without her, plus that would be a fairly boring vacation.

"Ummm..." My dad states, his tone disapproving.

"Of coarse you can," My mom cuts in.

"Thanks mom," I say, giving my dad a triumphant smile.

"Won't Jade have plans with her family?" My dad asks hopefully. I shake my head in disbelief.

"What family?" I mutter disgustedly. It was supposed to be quiet, but my parents heard.

They give me confused looks, inviting me to explain my statement.

"What do you mean?" My mom wonders, sitting down on one of the big red armchairs next to the couch.

"Umm. It's nothing.." I say, hoping they'll forget my comment.

"Beck, you always tell us not to judge Jade, and learn more about her. How can we do that if you don't tell us anything about her?" My dad wonders.

I sigh, I guess they wouldn't be as hard on Jade if they knew more about her.

"I guess you're right." I allow.

"Then tell us what you meant when you said 'What parents'? You've never really mentioned Jade's parents. Who does she live with?" My dad asked curiously.

"Jade's parents are divorced," I begin. "Her mom doesn't really understand her. She hates Jade's piercings and tattoos,"

"Which she should," My dad interrupts. I decide to ignore him.

"Jade's not very close to her mom because her mom is always at work. She's kind of a 'work-a-holic'. Even when she's home she doesn't really notice Jade, she's too busy working from home on her laptop." I explain.

"That's too bad. Is Jade close to her dad?" My mom wonders.

I fight the urge to laugh, even though it's not funny at all. I never realized how little about Jade my parents knew.

"Jade's dad hates her." I state truthfully. "He thinks her dreams to be an actress or play writer are stupid. Jade tries to impress him but it's never enough. He wants her to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer." I say.

"That doesn't mean he hates her." My mom counters.

"You know how Jade just had a birthday," I say randomly.

"Yeah, you held a huge party in our back yard." My dad reminds me.

"Well, last year, on her 16th birthday, her dad didn't even call her. To make sure that didn't happen again this year, I called her dad to remind him."

"That was sweet of you." My mom smiles.

"He didn't even know it was her birthday. He barely remembers he has a daughter. He's never kept one promise he's made to Jade. Not one!" I rant angrily.

"Jade has wanted many things in her life, but the one thing she wanted most was love, and she never got it." I finish.

My parents sit for a few seconds, frowning. They take in all the information I had given them. Finally, my mom speaks.

"There's not much worse than a parent neglecting their child." She says.

"It sounds like Jade has a rough life," My dad adds.

"She's lucky to have you," My mom tells me.

"So, jade can come to Cancun?" I clarify.

"Sure," My mom smiles.

I check me pear phone. I have to pick Jade up at her mom's house in five minutes to go to the movies. We're seeing The Killing War, which is supposed to be "the most violent movie of the year".

"I have to go," I call, dashing out the door into my car.

I drive down the memorized path to Jade's house, arriving just on time. I honk my horn once, and Jade rushes out.

She has on a black leather jacket over a black tank top. Her jeans are black and she's wearing our promise ring around her neck. The thought of spending the whole semester break with her hits me, and I can't help breaking into a grin.

"Hey," She greets, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I reply, smiling at her.

Jade scowls at me. "Why are you so happy?" She wonders.

I just smile mysteriously and start my car, driving along the road to the movie theater.

"Are you doing anything this semester break?" I ask. Jade looks confused for a moment.

"I wasn't planning anything." Jade says.

"Good." I state, glancing over to see Jade's puzzled face.

"Good?" Jade questions.

"My parents said that you can come to Cancun with our family for semester break!" I tell her excitedly.

"Seriously?" Jade says incredulously, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"True chiz!" I exclaim.

"Awesome!" Jade says, her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

I hate when people say Jade never smiles. She might not smile not smile much, but when she does, her smile I so beautiful, it counts for a million smiles.

"So you'll come to Cancun?" I clarify, turning left and parking at the movie theater.

"Duh." Jade responds, rolling her eyes. She smiles again, her eyes lit up.

I open the door and we get out of the car. I grab her pale-skinned hand and walk into the movie theater, excited to see "The Killing War".

_Line break_

**Beck's POV (Still) Later that week**

"I am so excited to see you in Cancun!" My aunt says over the phone. I relax on the couch in my RV, preparing for a long talk, since my aunt tends to ramble.

"I'm excited to see you too! This semester break is going to be awesome!" I reply, glancing at Jade, who is quietly painting her nails black on the floor of my RV.

"I'm glad you're so happy about the trip. I've already reserved rooms in an amazing Cancun hotel. I went there a few years ago," My aunt explains.

"Cool. Jade's super excited too. She's already packed like, fifty suitcases full of clothes, and I don't even think she's done!" I say, slightly exaggerating.

Jade hits my leg playfully, although "playfully" in Jade-world causes potential bruises. She hates when people talk about her as though she's not there.

"What?" My aunt questions, slightly confused.

"I said, Jade's alre-"

"I heard you." My aunt interrupts.

"Than why'd you-"

"Jade is that slut of a girlfriend you have who seems to be attached to your mouth. Jade is not coming with us to Cancun." My aunt says.

"Yeah she is. My parents said she could come!" I protest, relieved that Jade hadn't heard me. Due to the music blasting into her ears from her pearphone.

"I'm the person paying for and organizing this _family _reunion and Jade is not family and cannot come." My aunt orders.

I sigh, knowing my parents can convince my aunt, I say, "Could you talk to my mom about this?"

"Alright. But my choice is final." My aunt says matter-of-factly.

I stand up, tapping Jade on the shoulder. She takes out one ear bud.

"What?" she says, slightly annoyed.

"I'll be right back," I tell her, heading towards the RV door.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Jade assumes.

"What! No! I just need to let my mom talk to my aunt.." I say, rolling my eyes at Jade's assumption.

Jade shrugs. Putting her music back on. I head towards my house, finding my mom sitting on a living room chair.

"Hey mom, Aunt Emily wants to talk to you." I tell her, holding out my pear phone, She takes it from me.

She talks with my aunt a few minutes while I stand there awkwardly. Finally, my mom hangs up, handing me my phone.

"Jade can't come to Cancun." My mom says.

My jaw drops angrily. Jade's already packed, excited, and ready to go, and they say she can't come.

"Mom, that's not fair she's alrea-" I protest.

"Beck, it's not my decision." My mom reminds me

"Fine." I say coldly.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to argue," my mom says, relieved.

"I meant, fine, we'll go to Yerba with Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie." I say.

I don't know much about Yerba... Alright that's an understatement. I'd never heard of Yerba until yesterday, when Tori was bragging about how awesome her vacation there is going to be. But, I'm sure as hell not going to leave Jade behind and go to Cancun without her, so why not?

"Yerba?" My mom says, confused.

"It's this country... I don't know... Tori's planning a trip there with our friends." I explain.

"Oh. Beck, can't you spend a little bit of time without Jade? Your grandmother is going to be crushed that you aren't coming." My mom protests.

"I can't just leave Jade here! We'll go to Yerba with Tori!" I say. My mom sighs.

"Alright, as long as there's an adult chaperone." My mom allows.

I smile. "Thanks mom," I tell her, dashing out of the house.

I step back into my RV, and find Jade there. Her face has a concentrated look as she paints the clear nail polish on to her nails. I sigh, knowing how upset I am about to make her.

"Jade," I call, tapping her on her back. She pauses whatever song she's listening to and turns to face me.

"Yeah?" She says.

I decide to get the bad news over with. The quicker the better.

"My aunt says you can't come to Cancun."

**Jade's POV**

"My aunt says you can't come to Cancun." Beck says.

Slowly what Beck said sinks in.

I'm not coming to Cancun.

I knew it was to good to be true. Of coarse one of Beck's family members would refuse to let Beck's horrible goth girlfriend come on vacation with them. Part of me knew it all along, but the rest of me hoped they would finally just begin to accept me.

I can't help being hurt though. Just because I'm not pretty and perfect like Vega means that they can't just accept that I'm Beck's girlfriend? That I have feelings too? I guess not.

"Fine." I say, expressionlessly. "You have fun." I tell him. I'm sure he will. He loves the beach. Cancun will be like Beck-heaven And of coarse it's Jade-free, meaning no arguments and annoying jealousy. Hooray.

Beck rolls his eyes, still smiling. "I'm not going to Cancun without you!" He tells me, laughing as though the idea is absurd.

"Why?" I ask, confused at why Beck wouldn't jump at the chance to go have fun with his family.

"It wouldn't be much fun without you there." He says sweetly. I cringe at the cheesiness of what he just said, but can't help feel flattered all the same. "And, I thought we could go to Yerba with Tori and the rest of our friends!" Beck says.

"Tori's not my friend." I remind him, jealousy rising through me. Why does he want to go on vacation with Vega anyway? Maybe he's hoping I won't come, so he can make out with her.

Beck rolls his eyes and continues. "So, if Tori says yes, willyou come to Yerba?"

"Well... I don't have any desire to go to some weird country while listening to Tori's whining... But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you and Vega go on some stupid vacation without me." I say.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes."

"Okay! We'll ask Tori tomorrow!

THE NEXT DAY 

"I thought you meant you'd ask her!" I whine, as Beck drags me down the hall towards Sikowitz's class.

"Why do you care?" Beck wonders.

"Because if you ask her, she won't say no, because she's too in love with you to do that, but if I ask her, she'll say no, cause she hates me!" I rant angrily.

"Tori is not in love with me!" Beck protests, dragging me further down the hall.

"Ugh! How can you be so blind!" I shout, pulling him back, using all my strength.

Beck is stronger than me though, and soon he's pulling me through the door into Sikowitz's classroom.

"No! No! I don't wanna ask her!" I yell as he pulls. As soon as we're in the classroom, he lets go. I cross my arms and stand there, glaring at Beck.

"We'll both ask her," He says calmly. I sigh and look at the ground, nodding my head.

"What's going on?" Tori says bewildered.

"My aunt says we can't go to Cancun." Beck explains.

"Aww.. How come?" Tori asks. Ugh, he better not tell her why.

"She found out I was bringing Jade." Beck says. I frown.

"HA!" Sikowitz laughs.

How can he think that's funny? I'll bet if it was Tori who was Beck's girlfriend, and _she _wasn't allowed to go to Cancun, he'd be very sympathetic... That would never happen though, because no one would exclude perfect Vega from Cancun.

"So, we hear some of you guys are going to Yerba," Beck hints.

Tori catches on, and smirks. Ugh, I hate her.

"Yes. Yes, we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us Beck?" She asks.

"Oh, that'd be great, thanks!" Beck smiles.

Everyone looks at me expectantly. I stare at Beck's eyes angrily, expecting him to say 'Can Jade come too?'.

No such luck.

"Jade?" Tori says. "Do you have a question for me?" She asks. Have I mentioned how much I hate her?

I stare at the patterns on the floor and ask, "Can I come to Yerba?"

"Hmmm.. Maybe.. But first..." Ugh, I knew she was gonna make this difficult. "You gotta give me a hug," Tori hints, reaching her arms out, smirking.

Why? I look at Beck, who's expression clearly says "Just hug Tori". I sigh, reaching out to hug her. She's gonna regret it.

**LINE BREAK (They are on the plane_ :)**

I lean my head against Beck's shoulder. Plane rides are the most boring thing ever invented. You just sit there, waiting for them to be over.

"Do you wanna play rock, paper, scissors?" Cat asks, perking up.

"I really don't." Tori whines annoyingly.

"I'll play rock, paper, scissors with you Cat." I say, sarcasm leaking into my voice.

"No, I don't like how you play rock, paper, scissors." Cat pouts.

"How does she play rock, paper, scissors?" Andre wonders.

"She does scissors every time." Beck explains.

"Scissors beat everything, especially a freaking rock." I explain. "That game makes no logical sense."

"Alright, are gonna sit here and discuss the logic of rock, paper, scissors, or actually do something?" Vega complains.

"I don't know Tori, it's kinda hard to do something when you're strapped to a plane seat." I tell her.

"How far away is Yerba?" Andre asks.

"Well," Cat begins, staring into her sickeningly pink Pearpad. "It says on the official Yerba website that Yerba is nine hours away from LA."

"Nine hours!" Tori whines.

"Why, whatever will we do!" I say, in my mock-Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yells. I smirk.

"Drive by acting!" Sikowitz declares from the row behind us.

"No!" I shout.

"You're all terrified of heights!" Sikowitz says, ignoring me.

"Like my grandma?" Andre asks.

"Yes. Go!" Sikowitz shouts.

"Oh my! We do seem to be going awfully high!" Cat shrieks, her voice nervous. "Oh my god! I'm all rhymey!" She exclaims, breaking character.

"Can we not do acting exercises on the plane?" Tori requests. Wow. For once, I agree with Vega.

"Well than what should we do?" Andre asks.

"We could play truth or dare." Tori suggests.

"NO. For two reasons. One, I hate that game. Two, How do we play that on a plane? We can't get out of the seats." I tell Tori.

Well, Jade, what do you want to do?" Tori asks, irritated. I pretend to think my answer over carefully.

"I want to kiss Beck. How about you?" I say.

"I'd love to." Tori replies.

"Vega..." I breath angrily. Did she seriously just say that?

"I'm kidding!" Tori says, laughing. Beck kisses my cheek, trying to calm me out of my jealous rage.

"Hey Tori, what's the name of the hotel we're staying at?" Cat wonders.

"Umm... I think it was called The Yerbanian Inn." Tori says.

"Well, according to their website, the suite, which is what we're gonna be in, has three rooms," Cat says.

"Perfect. Beck and I can sleep in-" I start.

"No, no, no , no, no." Sikowitz scolds from the row behind us.

"There is no way I, as your teacher, am allowed to let you two," He points at Beck and I. "Sleep in the same room!" Sikowitz says. "Girls will be in one room, boys in the other, I in the last one."

I sigh, annoyed, I'll bet if we were in Cancun we could be in the same room. Beck suppresses a laugh at my pouting face, and kisses my quickly, running his fingers through my hair.

"OMG! Guess what!" Cat cries excitedly, looking at her pearpad.

"What?" Tori asks.

"Beck and Jade.." Cat begins, giggling. "Are married!"

Beck looks at me confused, I return the look.

What is Cat talking about? Beck and I aren't married...

Yet.

"No we're not." Beck tells Cat.

"Aww... Phooey. It says on the Yerbanian website that if you are with in two centimeters of a girl, you're married." Cat explains.

"Yeah, but Cat, we're not from Yerba!" I tell her, scowling.

"I'm sorry!" Cat shrieks.

"I know what we should do!" Tori exclaims.

"What?" Andre asks.

"Here I am! Once again!" Tori begins singing.

We sing a few lines, until Trina decides to join in. Then, we stopped singing. Ugh, why did Vega have to bring her nut job for a sister?

**Line Break (At night in the Yerbanian hotel)**

**Robbie's POV**

I tip toe softly to the room where she is, and watch her roll around in sleep. feel myself shiver from fear. I just want to go home. I hate it here in Yerba.

I crawl into the girl's bed, snuggling up next to Cat.

The rhythm of her sweet breath lulls me to sleep, even in the middle of the war.

If only Cat knew how much I love her.

As I'm dozing off to sleep I swear I feel her pat my head. Does she know I'm here? Does she care?

Maybe there is hope for us.

**I just had to put some cabbie In here, I know that was short. LINE BREAK. They are all in jail**

**Beck's POV**

I watch from the boys side of the fence as a large lady confronts Jade, she towers over her.

My heart races. Will Jade be okay? It's horrible that I can't just get over there and protect her. She's in plain sight.

The lady pushes her hand up against Jade's face. I take a deep breath. She just wants to be friends.

But then the lady pushes Jade, who goes toppling down to the floor.

My mouth drops open.

I hear Jade say "I like it on the ground," because she's stubborn like that.

The lady grabs a piece of wood and my eyes widen in horror. I'm just praying something will happen that Jade won't get hurt.

"HEY!" Tori yells, stopping Jade from getting maimed. I breath out a sigh of relief. Thank God for Tori.

"She's my friend." Tori claims. Jade please don't be stubborn.

"Yeah, we're, we're super close..." Jade agrees, sarcastically.

"You are lucky." The lady says to Jade, walking away. I sigh, I'm lucky Jade didn't get hurt.

**-LINE BREAK**

The lights of the prison go dim and I stand at the edge of the fence. Jade wanders over to me.

She looks down at my lips, then pouts. "I want to kiss you." She says. "But I can't."

"I know," I say, touching her hand through the fence. It feels cold, and I can't do anything to make it warmer.

"This never would've happened in Cancun." Jade states. I nod.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"For what? This is Vega's fault, not yours."

"I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you. I think this is the most dangerous situation we've been in, and you are in sight, but I can't reach you. It's maddening." I say.

I look around. Most of the other prisoners are asleep on the stony cold floor.

I lay down on the hard floor next to Jade, the only thing between us is a large metal fence. I stick my hand through the gap in the fence and grab hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Goodnight Jade." I whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jade says groggily, because she's already almost asleep.

I can't sleep on the hard floor so I watch my girl. I watch her eyes flutter shut. I feel her hand squeeze mine every now and then and I hear the occasional word of her sleep-talking mouth.

I watch Jade sleep, and even in the din light of a prison, she's beautiful.

**A/N: I have a bit more to go, but I have to go to bed, so ill post the rest tomorrow!**


	37. Locked Up! Part two

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Im glad u liked the last chapter (Well, if you did) because I wasn't really too sure about that one, so...**

** I'm really happy cause I have 195 reviews! :D if I get to 200... just.. WOW.**

** This chapter is dedicated to HappyCatLuvsScissors, for guessing the icarly reference in the last chapter. It was the movie Beck and Jade were watching, The Killing War, it is mentioned in icarly during iSam's mom. :)**

** Good job Esme!**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT VIDEO? BADE KISSED! **

**OK, here's a little more for locked up, because I wasn't totally done when I posted the last chapter!**

**Locked Up! Part two...**

**Beck's POV**

"Is everyone okay?" I say, as soon as the duck truck starts to move. I turn my head to make sure Jade is in the truck, she is.

"Yeah," Tori says, glancing around the truck.

"All right, children!" Sikowitz declares from the front of the truck. "I stole our tickets home from the hotel, so when we get across the border to the air port, we can drop the large lady off, and fly home!" He explains.

I got to hand it to Sikowitz, this is impressive. Usually when we get ourselves into trouble, he just leaves.

I guess going to jail is a bit worse than not being able to pay a restaurant bill... Just a bit.

"Well Tori, wasn't that a great vacation?" Jade says, sarcasm dripping through every word.

"It's not my fault! Festus said Yerba was nice!" Tori protests.

"Yerba is the opposite of nice." Jade corrects angrily.

"I find Yerba to be very nice." The large man-lady says in a weird Yerbanian accent.

"No one cares what you think." Jade snaps, pulling my arm around her shoulder.

"Umm.. You guys.. I think there is... a problem..." Cat says.

"What?" Tori sighs.

Suddenly we hear the running and shouting of men. I look behind the truck to see Yerbanian soldiers trying to catch up with our truck.

"AHH! Drive faster!" Tori yells. Jade leans back into my chest as I hug her protectively.

"I'm trying! I haven't driven in two years!" Sikowitz yells. Why am I not surprised?

The Yerbanian guards inch closer and closer as we drive through Yerba, speeding towards the border of it's neighboring country, Zeeba.

"Hurry up!" Jade yells impatiently.

"Catch them!" The men behind us exclaim, pointing towards the truck.

"I'm under my bad, I'm under my bed!" Cat squeals, holding her head in her hands. Robbie pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"I can see the border!' Sikowitz shouts, taking a sharp turn left.

The truck lurches forward at top speed, and in no time at all, it crosses the borderline.

"Well, we're finally out of the nutty country. What now?" Tori asks.

I feel Jade let out a sigh out relief and I hug her tightly.

"The airport is in a few miles, we can drop the Yerba lady off here." Sikowitz says.

"BYE!" Jade yells, pushing the lady off the truck.

The lady looks back at us angrily, but before she can hop back on the truck, Sikowitz speeds away towards the airport.

"I can't wait to go home." Cat whimpers. We all nod in agreement.

"I think we can all agree this was the worst semester break ever." Jade says pessimistically.

"Come one Jade, it wasn't that bad! We... Well... Yeah, it was that bad." Tori replies.

In not much time at all, Sikowitz pulls up at the airport, and we get out of the duck truck and go inside.

We pass through security and board the plane, and soon, we're on our way back to our home is LA.

I sit on the plane, Jade leaning against me, and I can't help worry a bit.

Sikowitz had texted and called our parents with the news of us being in jail, and they were all very worried. I'm assuming most of them are probably going to be waiting in the airport for us.

Most of them.

I stare at Jade in the seat next to me, she's sound asleep, her head leaning into my shoulder. She's smiling.

I can't help but lean in the kiss the porcelain skin on her cheek.

I lay my head on top of hers and join her in sleep.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, Jade" A soft voice says, shaking my shoulders gently.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"We're in LA Jade, It's time to get up sleepyhead!" The voice tells me.

I open my eyes and the strange surroundings cause me to remember where I am. An airplane flying home from the worst country on Earth. What Beck said registers, and I stand up, yawning.

"If you ever call me 'sleepyhead' again, I will slam my head in a car door." I threaten, grabbing all the luggage I brought on the plane.

"I don't know how you can sleep on a plane, Jade," Tori whines in a tired voice. I shrug.

We walk out of the plane and into the airport, and go to grab our luggage.

"Ugh, look at that," I complain, pointing to an outrageous yellow suitcase someone in the airport brought. "It's horrible, ugly and yellow and I hate it." I say.

A lady turns towards me with an offended look. I'll bet it's hers. I roll my eyes at her.

We all grab our designated suitcases and go towards the exit of the airport.

The first distraught set of parents I see are Tori's parents, pacing nervously back and forth. Tori runs to them, and they hug her tightly. Hugging Trina next.

"Baby!" Tori's mother cries enthusiastically.

"You went to jail! As a cop, I probably should be mad!' Tori's dad jokes.

"Ugh, it was so dirty there." Trina whines.

"We were so worried!" Tori's mom says.

I narrow my eyes irritatedly. How come Vega gets the perfect family?

Beck squeezes my shoulder lovingly. I smile. At least Vega didn't have Beck.

I see Cat embracing her mother happily, and of course, scooping up her messed up brother for a hug.

Even Andre's terrified grandmother had come, but she was assisted by Andre's mom and dad as she looked around, clearly terrified.

Robbie's mom had come, and was hugging Robbie, shouting cries of "I was so worried!"

I frowned. What was the big deal? I mean, sure we had gone to jail in a foreign country, but we're fine now.

I guess I don't know much about parents worrying about you.

"Beck!" A voice cries. It is Beck's mom.

Beck lets go of me for a second and hugs his mother.

I stand awkwardly in the sea of parent-children reuniting. Why can't I just have normal parents? Parents that would actually care if I got sent too jail in a random country.

To my surprise Beck's mother lets go of Beck and hugs me as well. I can't help but laugh at the worried and shocked look on Beck's face.

"We owe you an apology, Jade," Beck's mother says.

"We should've let you come to Cancun." Beck's dad adds. "Than, this wouldn't have happened."

"We'll make sure that you're invited to he next family reunion we have." Beck's mom promises.

Beck puts his arm around me happily and I smile. For once I feel wanted.

For once I feel like I have a family.

Because family isn't people who are related to you.

Family is people who love you.


	38. Helen Back Again

**Helen Back Again**

**Beck's POV**

"So, why did you ask me to come to your house to hang out?" I question, sitting in on of Jade's creepy black chairs.

"Because, I have to babysit my brother, and you need to help. I suck at babysitting kids." Jade explains. "And, I need you to film my short movie for the re-auditions." Jade explains.

"A short movie? Are we even allowed to do that?" I wonder.

"Who cares." Jade shrugs. "Now come on, my brother is upstairs doing his homework! Lets go!" She urges grabbing me by the wrist.

"Wait? What? Where are we going?" I say confused as jade pulls me upstairs.

As Jade said, her brother, was in his room, sitting quietly at his desk.

Jade's brother, Paul, is absolutely nothing like Jade. He does care for her, in a way that an six year old brother would. He treats me like an older brother.

I think Jade is a little jealous of her brother, because he's favored by her parents. Of coarse, Jade would never admit to being jealous of a six year old.

"Jade?" Paul asks confused, standing up.

"I need your help with a project." Jade orders.

"But I-"

"Ten bucks." Jade offers.

"Okay!" Paul says. He leaps up and heads towards the door of his room, seeing me.

"Hi Beck!" He greets enthusiastically.

"Hey!" I greet him.

"So what's your project Jade?" Paul wonders, pacing back forth happily.

"I need you to get your rocking horse and bring it into the bathroom." Jade orders.

"Why?" Paul asks.

"Because I need a rocking horse in the bathroom to do my project. Now go!" Jade explains.

Paul attempts to lift his rocking horse, but it proves to be too heavy for him, as he can only manage to move it three feet before dropping it.

"Jade," I whisper in her ear. "Help your brother carry the rocking horse."

"You help him." Jade says lazily. "I need to do my hair and makeup," She says, wandering into her room.

I roll my eyes and get up, picking up the wooden horse and placing it next to the bath tub in Jade's bathroom.

"Okay, Paul, sit on the rocking horse. Beck, grab that camera." Jade says, retuning in a purple dress with black lipstick.

"Jade! I'm not good at acting!" Paul complains, sitting on the wooden rocking horse.

"Trust me, you won't need to act." Jade says. She grabs a jack-in-the-box of a shelf near the window, turns off all the lights, and lays in the bathtub.

Jade winks at me, which I take to mean she wants me to start recording. I push a button on the camera and hear a tiny beep.

Jade begins winding up the jack-in-the-box.

"Why are you doing that?" Her brother asks, his voice wary.

"Because you're bad." Jade explains.

Jade continues winding up the box while singing in her beautiful voice "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought 'twas all in fun."

"STOP IT! NO!" Paul screams.

Oh right, he has a fear of loud noises and-

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Jade yells.

"I hate you!" Paul shots.

"I love you!" Jade replies. Hmmm... Where have I heard this before?

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!" Jade screams.. Well.. At least she said she loves him... Not ideally.. But.. Take what you can get.

"CUT!" Jade yells. "Awesome." She smiles.

"What, are you trying to scare Helen into letting you stay at Hollywood Arts?" I ask.

"It could work." Jade says.

"It scared me." Paul says in a small voice. I frown, and lift him off the rocking horse, patting his back.

"I apologize for.. Her.." I tell him. He smiles. "You know I hate loud noises!" Paul accuses Jade.

"Yeah yeah. Let's eat something." Jade replies. Wandering downstairs.

"Why is she your girlfriend?" Paul wonders. "She's such a gank sometimes." He crosses his arms stubbornly.

"C'mon Paul, don't be mad at Jade. Let's go downstairs and get a snack!" I encourage.

"No." he says, crossing his arms.

"Cookies?" I say hopelessly.

"Yeah!" He cheers.

Paul rushes downstairs and I follow him, smiling.

"What do you wanna eat?"Jade asks, as we enter the kitchen. She's looking through her fridge trying to find a decent snack for Paul.

"Cookies!" Paul says.

"No, you can't have cookies before dinner," Jade scolds.

"But..." Paul says, confused.

"Umm.. I kinda told him we could have cookies.." I say.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Now we know why Beck has no muscle." She exclaims, opening the cabinet and taking out a package of Oeros.

"Yay!" Paul and I chorused, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, great, now I have to babysit two children?" Jade remarked.

"Just give us cookies." I order.

Jade rolls her eyes handing us each two Oreos.

"Beck when we have kids there is no way I'm-" Jade begins. I grin triumphantly.

"Jadey wants to have kids!" I exclaim, with a mouthful of Oreos.

"What? No! I-" Jade stutters, realizing her slip.

"How do you have kids?" Paul wonders, his bright eyes looking up at me and Jade expectantly.

We stare around awkwardly.

"So... Cookies.. Jade are you going to have one?" I change the subject awkwardly.

Thank God Jade's brother has a short attention span.


	39. Who Did It To Trina?

**A/N: Thank you so much! 223 reviews! Unreal! :D**

**No more updates till Friday ): Camping trip! Im gonna miss fanfiction a lot, even for only 3 days!**

**This episode sucks for bade moments...I'll make something up!**

** Who Did It To Trina?**

**Robbie's POV**

Cat approaches me behind the fake ranch house wall. I feel my heart flutter nervously.

"Good luck on your play," Cat giggles, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." I say.

"I think you should be in more plays. I'm sorry a lot of people think you aren't good at acting. You are," Cat smiles.

We can hear from inside the prop house, Tori shouting "I"m gonna kill you!"

Cat and I peer out from the wall confused.

"Why would Tori want to kill Trina?" Cat wonders, scared.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Do you?" Well, that's a stupid question, of coarse she doesn't know.

"No!" Cat exclaims, running away.

**Beck's POV**

"I'm back from Lane's office!" Jade says irritated, sitting on the couch of my RV.

"So,how many weeks of detention did you get?" I wonder, glancing up at her. Jade scowls evilly.

"Alright, a lot, let me guess, five?" I ask. Judging by the way her frown deepens, I'm saying more like six.

"I hate you." Jade says plainly. I roll my eyes.

"Aww, Jade don't take it out on me!I know you're upset, but you shouldn't have tried to kill Trina!"

Jade kicks me angrily.

"Beck, you're such an idiot." She growls.

"Why?" I wonder.

"I didn't get detention and I didn't try to kill Trina!" Jade exclaims angrily.

Wait what? When she told me she was at Lane's office.. And I saw that video she posted on splash face.

"You didn't?" I ask, confused.

"No! Why do you always accuse me! Why would I want to kill Trina?"

"Maybe because she's on the list of all the things you hate?" I say in a 'duh' voice.

"So? I don't try to kill all the ducks I see! If I wanted Trina dead, she'd be dead waaayyyy before now!" Jade says.

"Well than why were you in Lane's office?" I ask.

"I was in Lane's office with Tori, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Rex!" Jade clarifies. "We were suspects!"

"Oh. So who did it?" I ask.

"We never settled that. I just don't get how out of all our friends, you'd immediately think it was me, your girlfriend, who tried to hurt Trina!" Jade says angrily.

I sigh, why had I thought that? I guess I just assumed she meant it was her.

"I'm sorry." I say truthfully. "I thought you meant you did it." I say.

"Well I didn't." Jade says, crossing her arms.

"I've gathered that." I reply. I kiss her cheek to calm her. "Am I forgiven?"

Jade thinks It over for a few seconds.

"Nope. You have to take me out to dinner." She orders.

"Deal!"

I grab my jacket and Jade and I go into my car. I drive us to an Italian restaurant in LA that Jade loves.

"Dinner for four." I say.

"And make it a table far away from other people." Jade adds coldly. I roll my eyes. One thing Jade hates, people.

Soon we're seated at a booth at the end of the restaurant. Jade and I both just get water, since I try not to let Jade eat coffee too late, of she won't be able to sleep at all.

Not long after our food comes and we begin eating.

"So who do you think did it?" I ask in between bites of my ravioli.

"Tori." Jade answers automatically.

"You really think Tori would do that?" I ask incredulously. Jade nods.

"She said she was gonna kill her." Jade adds.

"You say you're gonna kill me all the time, but I'm not dead." I shrug.

"I have never said I'm going to kill you!" Jade says.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!" I protest.

"I haven't. But anyway, if it wasn't Vega, who do you think it was?" Jade asks.

"I don't know. Maybe Cat did it by accident. Or maybe it just broke." I shrug.

"Oh well, the video was hilarious." Jade says, taking another bite of her food.

Yes, I have a girlfriend who find broken harnesses and smashed ranch houses hilarious. Am I ashamed? No way.

"It kinda was." I agree, smiling.

**A/N: AHHHHHHH.. That was sooo bad it was painful to write... im sooo sorry! Ill update after my camping trip with a oneshot, then tori tortures teacher (TEXT FIGHT!) then another one shot, then JADE GETS CRUSHED!**


	40. Oneshot: In Love

**A/N: 238 reviews... BRB while I do a happy dance! Thank you sososososo much!**

**Disclaimer that I havn't done for like 500 years: I. don't. Own. This. Show... Thank you Catherine obvious!**

** Oneshot: In Love**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, annoyed. Beck was driving me back from our favorite restaurant, taking me god knows where, at 8:00 PM on a Friday night.

"You'll see..." Beck says, turning left again down a more deserted road.

Beck finally pulls up and I recognize where we are immediately. A cemetery.

I take a deep breath and breath in the fumes of the dead souls. Beck smiles at my reaction, opening the car door for me to exit.

Beck opens the back of his car and grabs two objects he probably had put in there before hand. A bowl of popcorn, and his old pear pad, which is the big square kind.

"A movie cemetery date?" I question, then nod my head in approval. "Very un-cliche romantic." I smile.

"Happy?" Beck asks hopefully.

"Very." I tell him. I sit down on the grass floor of the graveyard, staring out at the headstones that each marked the death of somebody. Each soul still lingering.

Beck sets up his pear pad, clicking some horror movie off the Webflix and starting it. He throws his arm around my shoulder.

I dig my hand into the bowl of popcorn Beck brought, nibbling piece by piece one by one. Beck digs his hand in there too, eating a few more pieces.

The graveyard setting makes the horror movie seem even more realistic, and when the evil spirits are attacking the main girl, I can't help but snuggle into Beck a little further, reminding myself that he's here.

I seriously just thought the word snuggle. Wow.

I take out my pearphone, typing my latest status update: "Beck's taking me on a date to a movie in a cemetery. Looks like he's finally figured out what makes girls happy. About time. MOOD: In Love."

I never used to believe in love. Love is something easily given, but hard to keep. I hope, no I know, Beck and I's love is real. What I feel for him... It's different.

I love him.

"I'm in love with you too." his voice fades in my ear as I feel myself drifting away.

**Beck's POV**

My phone beeps and I look down at he screen. It's an alert from the slap. I open it up to find that Jade has posted another slap update. "Beck's taking me on a date to a movie in a cemetery. Looks like he's finally figured out what makes girls happy. About time. MOOD: In Love"

I smile from ear to ear. Nothing like a completely unasked for 'I love you' from Jade.

"I'm in love with you too." I tell her, because she can never hear that too many times.

The girl in the movie screams in agony, and I can feel the rise and fall of Jade's breathing against my chest.

After about an hour the movie's credits begin rolling, and I grab my pear pad, shutting it off.

"Jade let's go." I order.

I hear no reply. I look over nervously to see that Jade is asleep on my shoulder.

She looks adorable. Like a little teddy bear. Her head is propped on my shoulder, her eyes are shut tightly.

Waking her up seems too cruel, so I use all the strength I have to lift her up bridal style, desperately hoping I don't wake her up. I carry her slowly, setting her down in the front seat of my car.

I then go back, taking the empty bowl of popcorn, an my pear pad. I shove them in the car.

I buckle Jade's seat belt, and drive back to my RV.

When I get back to my RV, Jade is still fast asleep. I take the empty bowl of popcorn and pear pad, putting them on my dresser.

I then go back to my car, lifting Jade up, carrying her into my RV. I rest her gently on my bed, covering her with the covers.

I stare at Jade sleeping for a moment. She's so adorable. I gaze at her cute little smile that is almost always a scowl when she's awake.

I remove Jade's heels, reveling her blue toenails underneath. I'm guessing sleeping in high heels isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

I think about changing her into pajamas, and blush at the thought. No way.

I change out of my clothes into pajamas, which consists of boxers and a T-shirt.

I peel back the covers on my bed, lying next to the still fast asleep Jade. I smile, kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight Jade," I whisper, turning off the lights. I wrap my arms around her tightly as if I'm never going to let go.

**A/N: When I was planning this chapter out, I drew a picture to help me! Theres a link to my twitter with the picture if ur curious! its on my profile! :D **


	41. Oneshot: Promise

**This is based off a The slap update from around this time! Here it is, so you dont get confused:**

**Beck:**Okay guys here are my choices for the weekend: Go to a film festival in Newport or go scissor shopping with Jade. What should I do?

**Jade:**There's only one right answer to that question.

**Tori: **Scissor shopping? Is that a real thing?

**Oneshot: Promise**

**Beck's POV**

"I can't believe you even thought about it!" Jade says, outraged walking into my RV. I roll my eyes at her anger.

"The film festival comes to Newport once a year! We can go scissor shopping any weekend!" I protest.

"For all you know we could break up tomorrow! You can go to your stupid film festival next year!" Jade counters.

"We aren't going to break up tomorrow! And we could go to the film festival together!" I offer.

"I hate festivals! They're too happy!" Jade complains.

"Well, I hate scissor shopping!" I say. That silences Jade for a minute, who seems to think for a minute. Finally, she speaks.

"How about we compromise. We can go scissor shopping one year, and then the festival the other year no matter what?" Jade proposes.

Wow, Jade actually wants to compromise?

"Okay. How do we decide which year?" I ask, although, I know that we're most likely going to end up scissor shopping.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jade asks. I roll my eyes, we're definitely going scissor shopping.

"Okay. If I win, we go scissor shopping next week, and Film festival this year!" I say.

"If I win, we do scissor shopping now and film festival next year!" Jade proclaims.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" We chorus, sounding like kindergarteners fighting over a cookie.

I do rock, assuming Jade will do scissors. I look over at her hand.

"Damn." I say. She did paper.

"I'm not stupid! Now lets go!" Jade says excitedly.

"Wait! I need proof of this promise for next year!" I say, grabbing a piece of paper of my desk. On it I scribble:

"I Jade West promise to go with Beck Oliver to The Newport Film Festival whenever it happens in 2012." I then made a line for Jade to sign her name.

"You are such a nerd." Jade says, rolling her eyes. She signs her name on the line I drew in black pen. I take the piece of paper and put it in my desk for safe keeping.

"Okay! Let's go scissor shopping!" I say, walking with Jade to my car.

I drive us to an office supply store that Jade discovered. They have a whole isle full of scissors. This is pretty much Jade-heaven.

"Come on!" Jade urges, getting out of the car, nearly pulling my arm off as she runs to the scissor isle.

She examines every scissor closely, staring at the different colors. Occasionally she asks me for advice, which I reply to with "I know absolutely nothing about scissors other than how to use them."

"Alright whatever, I want this pair of scissors." Jade says, holding one up. It's sparkling and beautiful. I smile.

"Cool. How many scissors do you have now? Five million?" I joke, walking towards the check out line.

"Fifty five." Jade answers automatically, then recalculates. "Well, Fifty six now." She adds, looking at the pair of sparkly scissors in her hand.

I roll my eyes at her strange obsession, and pull her in for a quick kiss.

The lady at the check out counter clears her throat. I remember my surroundings and begin to turn a shade of pink.

I quickly purchase the scissors, and Jade and I go back to my car outside. I start my car, and Jade stares happily at her scissors.

"We are totally going to the Film Festival next year." I say. Jade nods, although I don't think she's really listening. Whatever.

She promised.


	42. Tori Tortures Teacher

**A/N: Yes, there's a bazillion things they might have been texting about.. I had no idea what to do.. I hope you like what I chose.**

**Beck is in italics. Jade isn't**

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Hey bade, where are you? **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Bade? What is that some weird mix of our names?**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**I meant babe idiot. Now answer my question. **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**I'm at Tori's house. ;)**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**WHHHAATTTT? **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**JK! Gotcha! :D What are you up to?**_

**From Jade **

**To Beck**

**Oh, you know, just making out with Andre! **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**It's not gonna work baby, I don't get jealous. :) **_

**From Jade **

**To Beck**

**Ugh! I hate you! Why can't you be jealous of anything! **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Cause I trust you. (About most things... That dont involve scissors... or Tori)**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Alright, , I issue a little contest. **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Alright. What is it?**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**A jealousy contest. We text each other true confessions to try to make the other person jealous. Who ever gets the most jealous in three days wins. **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**So basically, a contest that I am sure to win?**_

**From Jade **

**To Beck**

**Haha, yeah right. (insert sarcasm here)**

_**From Beck **_

_**To Jade**_

_**;)**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**But like... When we're text fighting... Lets still stand near each other and stuff...**

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Why is that? ;)**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Cause... When girls think we're fighting they go all over you.**

_**From Beck **_

_**To Jade**_

_**Wow. I'm going to win this contest...**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**We'll seee... contest starts tomorrow at school! **

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor! **_

**Day One**

**3rd person**

Beck and Jade walk into Hollywood Arts, ready to begin Jade's strange contest. It is Beck who gets out his phone first.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Tori sent me three texts yesterday.**_

Jade scowls, reading the message. Then she smiles to herself. She can do better than that.

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Andre was totally checking me out yesterday in class. **

Beck doesn't exactly enjoy reading that, but he knows his best friend would never make a move on his girlfriend, so he brushes the comment off, trying to think off a good reply.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**How could he not? You looked totally beautiful.**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**And I don't every day?**

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**I didn't say that. You always look beautiful. **_

At this point Beck and Jade walk into Sikowitz's classroom. They sit down next to each other.

Jade realizes she needs to text Beck. She wants to prove to Beck that she isn't the only jealous one in their relationship, but she really doesn't have many secrets from Beck, and the ones she does have aren't designed to make him jealous.

Jade decides to stick to the truth(for now) until she runs out of ideas.

**From Jade **

**To Beck**

**Last week, a guy came up to me and told me he was sure you were gay, and that I should break up with you and go out with him... He also told me I looked sexy :) He was hot...**

Beck reads this, and is slightly annoyed by the fact Jade thinks the guy was hot. And who on Earth would think he, Beck Oliver, was gay?

"What? Really?" Beck confirms. Jade has to hold back a satisfactory smile. "Alright! Okay!"

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Tori told me that I'm the best kisser out of all the guys she's kissed.. I have to agree with her. **_

Beck can't help but smirk at his cleverness. His story is completely true, although Jade will take it to mean that Beck thinks Tori kisses better than her, but actually, Beck is talking very literal... And Beck hasn't kissed any guys.

Jade's reaction is as he expected. She looks at her phone angrily.

"What! What! Okay! You wanna go there!" Jade shouts.

"Hey you guys? Tori begins.

"Stay out of this!" Beck says.

"BACK OFF!" Jade yells.

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Your the worst kisser out of all the guys I've kissed.**

Jade's completely cheating with this one. Beck's the only guys she's ever kissed. Well... Besides Anthony... But... He kissed her. And she didn't enjoy it.

She acts more in horror plays than romances. And all the romances she has been in haven't needed a stage kiss.

Beck gets the text, but decides not to open it, because class begins. He will open it after class.

The couple sits through a very boring acting lesson, then Beck finally opens the text.

Jade and him head separate ways to their various classes, his being tech theater, hers being science.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**How many guys is that? **_

Jade freezes in her seat in science. She has to lie,but that would be cheating.

Jade shrugs. Oh well.

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Eight I think... Maybe nine.**

Beck rolls his eyes. Jade's only kissed him. At least he's pretty sure about that.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Wow, Jadey is a bit of a whore isn't she?**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**If anyone is a whore it's you. You're the biggest man-whore I've ever met... And believe me i've met a lottttt of them... ;)**

Beck and Jade continued to go back and forth like this for sometime. Soon enough it is lunch time.

Jade and Beck sit at there 'alone table' but then Cat sits next to them, ruining the premise.

Cat sees the two typing viciously on their phones. She looks up, puzzled.

"Why are you guys fighting? You're supposed to love each other and be happy and grow up and live in a magical castle and raise a unicorn together!" Cat exclaims.

"Stay out of this." Jade snaps, typing another lie into her phone to try to make Beck jealous.

Jade sighs. This contest is stupid. All she wants to prove to Beck is that jealousy doesn't mean she doesn't love him. She want to prove that he can get jealous too.

But so far that isn't working out so well.

Beck and Jade walk into the theater to see a play with their friends(Well, Beck's friends).

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**I can't believe you! You can be so hypocritical sometimes! & I'm pretty sure you and Andre didnt start 'making out' in Vega's garage, so stop lying to me!**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Me a hypocrite! Me lying to you! So your saying you seriously think Vega is a better actress, and singer than me! GOD! Well, for the record you suck at acting! I dont even know why they let you back into Hollywood Arts! **

"What? Uh, I'm sorry what!" Beck says.

"You read me." Jade replies.

The two exchange a glance, then sit down.

They don't text at all during the play, which turns out to be a total disaster, and at the end of the play, Jade gets in Beck's car and he drives her home.

She enters Beck's RV, putting her phone on his dresser.

"Texting war on break." She decides. Beck nods in agreement and puts his phone down as well.

They put their fights aside, and are free to enjoy the rest of their evening.

**Day two**

This texting break doesn't last long though, and soon they are at it again; texting each other things they've done, trying to make the other jealous.

Soon their stories become rather outrageous, and Jade's weird 'jealousy contest' becomes a contest to see who can come up with the most horrible slutty story. This isn't exactly a good thing, because both Beck and Jade are perfectionists, and will out do each other as much as possible.

When Jade and Cat are requested to help Tori with her stupid attempt to pair their teacher up with a women, Jade agrees reluctantly. With a bubbly Cat in tow, she enters Hollywood Arts.

Tori has already set up a table for Cat and Jade to sit at, and has piled many resumes on it. Jade and Cat sit down, and people begin to line up for their 'audition'.

It's not till ten minutes into this that Beck finally texts back. Jade's text is some story about how Beck probably has ten girls in his RV right now spending the night with him. He doesn't, of coarse, but he decides to agree with Jade for the sake of making her jealous, although, she's fairly sure what she said is false.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Ha, you wish it was ten... ;) More like fifteen... **_

"Ugh!" Jade says , disgusted at th fact Beck just agreed with her when she clearly wasn't being serious. "Unbelievable! Okay." She thinks of an adequate response, and begins typing back.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Well have fun with those sluts! I'll make sure to tell ur mom... but I probably won't have to... She'll hear the screaming... how many girls do you do a week? 20? amd Vega at least once a night.**

"There." Jade says triumphantly.

"What did you text him?" Cat wonders.

Jade shows her text to Cat, who looks shocked at the dirty text she just read. Cat goes back to thinking about unicorns and forcing the images out of her naive mind.

Jade continues typing insulting comments to Beck, until Cat begins to get on her nerves and she stuffs her face with cereal.

It's not too long until Tori rushes out of the auditioning room with Sikowitz, and tells all the ladies waiting they can go home, and that the part of Jessica has been decided.

The ladies are rushed out reluctantly, leaving just Tori, Jade, cat, and Sikowitz.

"What was that about?" Jade asks.

"He kind of.. Found out.. our plan." Tori explains. Jade rolls her eyes.

"What plan!" Cat asks, confused.

"It's flattering that you guys want to help me, but I'll get over it," Sikowitz promises, walking out of Hollywood Arts.

"So," Tori began. "Here's the plan. We have to get here tomorrow early, let a bunny loose in the school so that when Sikowitz walks in, he finds the bunny!"

"Whatever." Jade says, pulling Cat by the hand outside of Hollywood Arts and into her car.

Jade drives Cat home, who is babbling about one of her stuffed giraffes. Then Jade is free to drive herself back to Beck's RV.

Jade pulls up next to RV 143, getting out of her car. She feels really stupid when she actually looks around to make sure there aren't any slutty Northridge girl's cars around. Of coarse there aren't. This whole 'text fight' was stupid.

She knocks on the door, which opens in a matter of seconds, and Jade walks in, sitting on Beck's bed, clearly exhausted.

"Can we call off the text fight?" Jade asks. She feels Beck sit down next to her.

Beck is confused. It's rare that Jade gives up on something. Jade is stubborn, she doesn't just give up.

"Of coarse, I don't even remember what started our pointless fighting." Beck replies.

"Our 'jealousy fight'" Jade reminds him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Why did you start that. You hate being jealous." Beck wonders.

Jade sighs. "I wanted to prove to you that you can be jealous too. It's not just me. And that.. I don't know.. Me being jealous doesn't make me a bad person." Jade rambles, slightly embarrassed. She hates feeling weak, and she does right now.

"Jade, I get jealous, sometimes, I just don't flaunt it around as much as you do. And I know that when you are jealous, it's only because you're insecure and you love me, and that's what makes you Jade." Beck rants.

"So, text fights over?" Jade clarifies, lying down tiredly. Beck shakes his head, laying next to her.

"Not yet." He takes out his phone and types three simple words.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**I love you.**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**I love you too.**

**Alright, I personally didnt love this... but whatever.. I hope u enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: The typo Jade makes at the beginning was an accident, but I kept it in there and added the extra dialogue for fun :) **


	43. Jade Gets Crushed

**A/N: Okay, so.. Jade Gets crushed!**

**Alright, so I've actually been waiting to do this one ever since I started the story :) i've been really excited, and I hope this lives up to it's potential :)**

**Yes, there will be tandre... yes there will be bade... Yes there will be cabbie... yes there will be bendre friendship... Seriously, what's not to like?!**

**So keep your hands apart! And take it down for...  
><strong>**  
>Jade Gets Crushed<strong>

**So, I'm going to give you a dose of cabbie first. This isn't really related to the rest of the story at all! I just had to put this here!**

**Robbie's POV  
><strong>

I lie in bed she's always there, standing, watching over me.

I smile contently at the giggly look on her faces, wishing she was the real Cat, not cardboard.

Would she ever be the real Cat?

My cardboard cutouts of Cat are one of my most prized possessions. Rex teases me mercilessly about them, but you know what? Screw him. Cat's beautiful... And adorable.. And not mine.

I sigh.

"Someday," I whisper to myself, before drifting off the sleep.

**_LINE BREAK_**

**Cat's POV**

I bounce down the hallway happily, going to ask Tori how her tutoring sessions with Robbie are going! I wish I could get tutored by Robbie! He's probably an awesome teacher!

"Hi!" I say, bouncing in the room. "How's the tutoring session go-"

I look next to Robbie, next to him are two carbonated cutouts of me!

Why does Robbie have cut outs of me? And what does he do with them?

Cause, it wouldn't be cool if he painted clown make up on them.

"Uhh... These.. These.. These aren't mine.." Robbie lies. "I.. I just wa-... Okay, they are mine but... I, I only made 'em cause I think-" Robbie stutters.

Why does Robbie have cutouts of me?

Does he like me? Like as in like me like me?

I bounce on my shoes happily, hoping I'm right.

**Beck's POV**

Andre and I sit in trigonometry, extremely bored out of our minds. Who the heck made up the stupid study of triangles anyway? I seriously want to punch them.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Andre complains, tapping the end of his pencil to his chin. "Tori has to cram for her test, and my song is due soon and I need someone to sing it.." Andre whines.

The answer to Andre's problem seems fairly obvious to me. Why can't Jade help him? They're friends... Sort of.

"I'm sure Jade will help you." I offer, filling in a made up answer to the next problem, because I'm too lazy to actually figure it out.

"Really?" Andre asks doubtfully.

"She'd be happy to." I confirm. Jade would love to finally get to sing something instead of Tori.

"Alright..." Andre says nervously. Why is he nervous?

"You can ask her at lunch." I suggest. Andre shakes his head.

"You ask her." He counters. 

"Why?" I wonder.

"Umm... She's more likely to say yes?" Andre suggests.

"Whatever you say." I reply, shrugging. I get out my phone and type.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**Hey baby, Andre wants to know if you can record his song after school?**_

In a few seconds, Jade responds.

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**What happened to his precious Vega?**

"What did she say?" Andre asks, leaning over to look at the text. I roll my eyes, showing to him. I swear I see him flush a bit. I smirk, typing back.

_**From Beck**_

_**To Jade**_

_**She's busy. So, will u?**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Sure.**

"She said, sure," I tell Andre. He smiles, half halfheartedly.

"Cool." He says, not sounding fully sincere.

**LINE BREAK**

I walk into the room where Andre is meeting Jade, expecting to find Jade there with him.

Andre is playing a few keys on his keyboard.

"Hey man," I greet, he turns around.

"Oh, hey," Andre replies.

"Jade's not here yet?" I ask, looking around. Andre shifts uncomfortably.

"Umm.. About Jade.." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask causally.

"Look.. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't know if she's the right girl to sing my song." Andre explains.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"She scares me." Andre admits.

I can't help the look of disbelief that crosses my face. Jade's about as scary as a kitten! How could anyone be scared of her?

"Jade scares you!" I say incredulously.

"She scares everybody!" Andre informs me.

I don't find Jade scary at all. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and in comes the girl in question, Jade.

"I am gonna kill him!" Jade screams. Andre gives a terrified look in her direction.

"What happened?" I ask her calmly.

"Sinjin sat on my new scissors!" Jade yells.

"Okay," I nod understandingly. Jade hates when her scissors break. It's like a pet dying. "Calm down," I tell her, placing my hand on her arm.

"I'm not gonna calm down! They're bent! They've lost their sizz!" She screams, thrusting the scissors at the wall angrily.

I turn my head towards Andre to make sure Jade hasn't terrified him too much. He is backed up against the wall, looking positively frightened. Yes Andre, I go through this every day.

"You kids have fun." I tell them. As I walk out, leaving them alone, I give Jade a quick kiss on the cheek. I don't want Andre to get any ideas, since him and Jade are going to be here alone for a while.

Jade makes a pouting face, because the kiss was only on the cheek. I give her a smile, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, than leave the room leaving Jade and Andre there alone.

**Andre's POV (I'm like 99% sure this is the first time i've ever done Andre's POV... WOW.. Wish me luck!)**

Beck leaves me alone with Jade, and I can't help but feel shivers as she gets closer too me.

She's evil, the voice in my head says. Don't get too close.

Jade makes me nervous;uneasy. There's this weird feeling that I can't describe when I'm near her.

"Alright, let's work on the song." I say, Jade sits down in the chair next to my keyboard.

"What do you have so far?" Jade wonders.

"I have the music, but no lyrics." I explain, taking out my notes, handing them to her.

She studies them for a moment, her eyes glancing up and down the page. 

"Okay, here, lets start with the verses." She demands.

"I don't know what to write.." I complain.

"Just... Spit something out." Jade advises, rather unhelpfully. "Here," Jade suggests, making a few notes on my paper.

I look at what she wrote, and nod in agreement. Jade is a better songwriter than Tori I guess. But Tori's newer at it.

I stare at the paper, erasing and writing, trying to create a song.

Jade helps me and together we manage to write the first few verses.

"Good job dude!" She congratulates, high fiving me.

She looks so... Nice. How could she scare me? Is this what Beck meant? Is this the _real_ Jade?

"Alright, now write the chorus." Jade demands.

"Are you done yet?" Jade whines after ten minutes of going through many different first lines of the chorus, but trashing them all.

"No, do you want to help?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you have so far?" Jade wonders, sitting up.

"Nothing." I tell her.

"Ugh!" Jade groans, looking up at the ceiling.

I look outside, it's dark out now. Wow, it must have been longer than I realized.

"What time is it?" I ask Jade. She looks at her phone.

"Midnight." She answers.

"I've been working for over three hours?" I say in disbelief.

"We've. Don't forget that I pretty much wrote half of the song." Jade corrects.

"Yeah, sorry." I stand corrected. I go back to writing the chorus.

"You ever try this when you were a kid?" Jade asks, reaching for my hand. I pull away from her cold grasp that send shivers down my spine.

"Whoa whoa! Whatcha doing?" I ask, surprised.

"Just give me your hand, don't be a baby!" Jade demands.

"Alright. I'm trusting you." I say, holding out my hand, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, big mistake," Jade says, grabbing my hand. "Make a fist." She demands. I do as she asks. She begins rubbing my knuckles.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Uh, talk less," She says, smiling. "And open your hand." I open up my hand. She slaps it. "Fist." She instructs, rubbing my knuckles again.

"You sure there's a point to this?" I ask.

"Yep! And here it comes." She says. "Open." She commands.

I open my hand and Jade touches the center lightly, releasing it from her tight grasp.

My hand tingles for a second, almost like the pins and needles feeling.

"Ooh! It's all tingly!" I cheer.

"See?!" Jade says.

She's laughing, and smiling. Something I rarely ever see.

"Do it again!" I cheer, clapping my hands.

"No!" She says, smiling. "You have to finish writing your song, the chorus!"

"Ehh. It's after midnight, let's just bail." I suggest.

"Uh-uh! You got a break, now finish writing the chorus!" She says.

"I've been trying to finish it for three hours!" I complain.

"Wow, great," Jade says, unimpressed. "Now, shut up and sing something." She demands.

I cave, pulling my chair up to my keyboard. I begin playing the song.

"Umm.. Uhh.." I stutter.

"Keep going." Jade urges.

"I, I really wish that I could write the next line! Umm, my favorite letters J, tuna fish filet, I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo!" I sing.

I look over at Jade, who's staring at me with her pretty blue eyes, an amused expression on her face. I feel the weird feeling in my stomach again.

"Alright, Let me try something." She commands, bringing the Mic towards her. "Record me," She instructs.

"Alright." I agree, fiddling with a few buttons. "Here you go."

I stare at Jade, and begin to play the chorus again, my fingers hitting the notes perfectly.

Then Jade opens her pale pink lips and begins to sing.

"There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine," She sings, her eloquent voice sending chills up and down my spine.

"It doesn't have to end up wasting your time," Her beautiful voice rings.

How could I be afraid of her? Is this what Beck meant? She seems so harmless.

So beautiful.

"There's things that I could say, but hear it my way. I wanna let you know, that it's all okay." Jade finish. Chills are still running throughout me, and all I really can do is stare at Jade's beautiful face. The smile she has right now is so perfect, I want her to wear it forever.

"What did you think?" Jade asks plainly.

The idea of not enjoying her singing is simply ludicrous. How could you not like perfection?

"You liked that?" Jade confirms, flashing a gorgeous smile.

I finally muster up the strength to speak, mumbling "Mmmhmm."

Jade nods her head. "Thanks. Now that we've got the full song written, do you want to record the whole thing?" She suggests.

I nod, pushing the record button. Jade puts her headphones back on, grabs the mic and begins to sing.

"I like your smile  
>But even introductions need to last awhile<br>Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
>And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone<p>

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<p>

So there you are  
>Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar<br>A hole in your heart  
>And the same for me<br>Is everything you touch keeping you down  
>or setting you free<p>

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<p>

Shelter my eyes from the sun  
>And wait for the birds to fly by<br>Trying to reach every one  
>And know what you're feeling inside<br>Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<br>Want to let you know that it's all okay  
>Want to let you know<br>That it's all okay."

I feel my heart flutter in my chest, and the weird feeling in my stomach is now everywhere. Her beautiful voice.. Her pink lips...

The feeling is love.

I'm in love with Jade.

I'm in love with Jade West.

But I can't be in love with Jade! I love Tori! Can you love two people at once?

I remember something my grandma said to me, before she lost her mind. She said "Andre, your heart can pledge itself to as many other hearts as it wants. Love can only be given, and never runs out."

Jade stares at me, smiling. She takes off her head phones. All I'm focusing on is the fact that I have to get out of here, fast.

Before I end up doing something that would make Beck really mad.

But...

We're here all alone. No one would find out. Just two inches, and her lips will be on mine.

Just two inches.

**Jade's POV**

I finish singing the song, and Andre continues to stare at me, a faraway look on his face.

"Andre!" I call, slightly annoyed.

He jumps up I surprise, than begins grabbing his stuff in a hurry.

"Jade! Oh! Um! I got to go! Bye! Yeah! See you tomorrow!" He stutters, running out of the room quickly.

"Wait!" I call, getting up, but Andre's already running out of the door. "You were supposed to give me a ride home!" I remind him, but his car is already started, and he's gone.

Well, there goes my ride home.

Andre is acting extremely wonky. I mean, after I sang his song, he stares at me for like five minutes, than grabs his stuff and leaves me here. That's just weird.

I take out my phone and push speed dial #1, hoping Beck's awake.

**Beck's POV**

I feel seriously stupid right now.

I'm pacing back and forth on a Monday night, after midnight, because my girlfriend is with my best friend at school, and hasn't told me otherwise.

I mean, seriously, she's been there for three hours! If she had gotten home, she would've texted me goodnight or something.

What if Andre took her back to his place and...

Wow, I'm starting to sound like Jade. I guess she's rubbing off on me.

Alright, that's it, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to Jade in the morning.

"BECK PICK UP THE PHONE!" Jade's voice screams. I nearly jump.

I grab my pear phone out of my pocket. Jade's recorded voice(My ringtone when she calls) is blasting out from it's tiny speakers.

A gush of relief goes through me as I pick up the phone.

"Hey baby!" I greet her tiredly.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," Jade says.

"Why so happy to hear me?" I ask.

"I need you to pick me up." Jade explains. Huh? She's with Andre. Can't he give her a ride home?

"Can't Andre give you a ride?" I wonder, yawning.

"No, he's been acting all wonky, and just like.. Ran away." Jade says.

Ran away? Huh. Why would Andre run away?

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I mean, when we finally finished the song, he stared at me for like five minutes, then got his stuff, and left." Jade summarizes.

Alright. That's really weird. Why would Andre leave Jade there?

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a few. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Jade replies. I smile.

I hang up the phone, and text Andre.

_**To Andre**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Why'd you bail on my girl?**_

I grab a jacket, and put on some shoes, getting in my car. I drive to Hollywood Arts. Jade is waiting outside, I smile at her gorgeous figure outlined by the light of the moon.

I pull up in the parking lot, and Jade rushes into my car, claiming shot gun next to me.

The Californian air is a bit chilly at this time of night and she huddles close to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I begin driving home, and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Could you read what that says?" I ask Jade. She nods, grabbing my phone out of my jacket.

"It's from Andre." She says, opening the text. "It says, 'I needed to go some where. Sorry. Bye.', Well, that's stupid, he could've taken me home, then gone wherever the hell he wanted."

"Yeah. It's weird." I think back to Andre's 'she scares me' comment from earlier. "You didn't do anything... Too scary.. Did you?" I ask.

"I sang. Is my singing voice scary?" Jade wonders sarcastically. I can tell she's a bit hurt by my comment.

"No, you're singing voice is perfect," I tell her, kissing her hair, keeping my eyes on the road.

The moment is perfect, except for that one thing bugging me.

Why did Andre just leave Jade alone?

I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do.

**Andre's POV (I'm sorry for all the POV switches, I just want u guys to know each part of the story)**

There's no way I'm going to be able to drive Jade home. Being alone.. In a a car... With a girl who I...

Love.

The thought disgusts me. Beck is my best friend. I feel horrible. I can't love my best friend's girlfriend!

And more importantly, I can't love Jade, queen bitch at Hollywood Arts!

I carry all my stuff and run to my car as fast as I can, hopping in and driving away. I hear Jade's annoyed shouts behind me, but I can't turn around.

I drive to my house, finding it hard with my head filled with so much wonk. I park my car in my driveway and begin to pace back and forth in my front yard.

I listen to the silence, trying to clear my head.

I have a crush on Jade. Beck is my best friend. I also have a crush on Tori.

Soon, my mind is a mix of jumbled up thoughts and feelings, nothing makes sense.

It becomes obvious that I'm not going to be able to sleep anytime soon.

I feel my phone vibrate and I have a new message from Beck. My heart begins pounding nervously. Had he found out already? How?

_**To Andre**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Why'd you bail on my girl?**_

Exactly, I tell myself, his girl. Jade is Beck's girl.

I don't know what to say. 'Oh Beck I bailed on Jade cause I think I'm in love with her'. I sigh, typing some dumb ass excuse about how I needed to go somewhere.

One thing I'm sure of, I have to get over this crush on Jade. But, I have no idea how to do that. I need help. Who could help me get over a crush?

Then an idea hits me. Maybe, to get over my crush on Jade, I should use the help of a girl I already like. Maybe by hanging out with Tori, I'll forget about Jade.

I go into my garage, grabbing my bike. I text Tori that I'm coming over, and begin to ride to her house.

__**Tori's POV  
><strong>

I wake up to the sound of my phone beeping crazily. I frown, reaching over to my night side table, grabbing it.

I smile a little when it's from Andre, but can't help wonder why he's texting me at 3:00 in the morning.

I open the text, the words blurry at first before my eyes getting used to the light of my phone. 

**To Tori **

**From Andre**

**I'm coming over. Be waiting. It's really really urgent.**

What? He's coming over now? It's three in the morning!

I yawn tiredly, getting up. This better be really important.

I go downstairs, not bothering to brush my hair. If Andre's coming over at three in the morning he should expect that I'm not gonna look very hot.

I decide to reply to Andre's message to ask him why the heck he's coming over to my house this early.

_To Andre_

_From Tori_

_Why are you coming over? ?_

Before Andre gets much of a chance to reply, I hear the doorbell ring.

I open it, to find Andre standing there with his bike.

"Andre?" I ask.

"Did you get my text!?" He asks, nearly shouting.

"Yes! Why do you think I'm standing here at three in the morning!?" I say.

"I'm tripping our Tori! I'm tripping out!" He yells. Okay what is going on? He sounds completely distraught.

"Alright, just come in," I tell him, still half asleep. He wheels his bike inside.

"Go make the cocoa!" He demands.

"I'm not making cocoa!"

"UGHH!" He shouts in distress, rubbing his temples.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, utterly confused.

Andre starts to speak, but looks as though he can't find his words.

"I think I'm in love with Jade." He says simply.

What?

Did I hear him right?

He's in love with Jade? But.. Jade is dating Beck!

Why did he just suddenly realize this?

Then I remember that Jade and Andre were alone tonight working on Andre's song.

Jealousy rises through me. Wait.. Am I jealous of Jade? Do I.. Like Andre?

I have to help him get over Jade. Maybe if I help him get over Jade, he'll be grateful and start to like me.

Do I really want to be with Andre like that? It could ruin my friendship with Andre entirely.

I look over at the nervous look on Andre's face.

Yes, I do want that.

"I'll make the cocoa." I promise, walking to my kitchen, rummaging through drawers.

I heat up some milk, grabbing the cocoa mixture. I mix the two together and stir it properly. I go back to Andre, and hand him a mug.

"You think you're in love? With Jade?" I clarify, part of me hopping I misheard him.

"I think so." He says.

Seriously what happened? Did him and Jade kiss or something? Cause, he's acting extremely wonky; like he did something horrible.

"Okay, what happened tonight?" I ask.

"I don't know! We were just working together! All night at school..And.. And I ust saw her singing and.. She just looked so.. So pretty and sweet!"

Okay. I breath a sigh of relief. Nothing bad happened.

How does he think Jade is pretty and sweet!? He's supposed to think I'm pretty and sweet! He's supposed to like me! And Jade has a boyfriend!

"Dude, you can't love Jade!" I tell him.

"Like I don't know that?! Beck is one of my best friends! I would never try to move in on a friend's girl! Nuh-uh, I don't play that way!" Andre says, making himself at home on my couch.

Alright, so he's not planning to make a move with Jade. It's fine. I sit down next to him.

"Good. So just.. Forget about this!" I suggest.

"I can't! Ugh!" He yells in frustration.

Why can't he!? Why does he have to love Jade?! Why can't it be someone else? Why can't it be... Me?

"Why can't you!?" I ask.

"Alright, you see, ever since I was little I could never keep my feeling inside. Even if I want to I just can't! If I feel something, I gotta let it out! Or else I get wonky in the head!" He yells.

"Okay, Okay," I comfort, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He is acting extremely wonky.. Maybe it was just really late, and he got wonky and tired and just thinks he;s in love with Jade.

"Listen. I don't think you're in love with Jade." I tell him.

"You don't?" He asks, hopefully.

"No. You guys were just there, together, alone, late, and you were tired."

"Yeah, we were tired, that's true." Andre agrees.

"And you were writing a song. So you felt emotional."

"Uh-huh." Andre nods. "I did."

"And you forgot that Jade is a mean, vicious person, with deep physiological problems." I add.

"Yeah. I forgot those things." Andre agrees.

"But by tomorrow, you'll be fine again." I reassure him, putting my arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He says, smiling. "I bet I will."

I smile, taking a sip of my cocoa.

Andre doesn't love Jade, and he's here with me.

It's all good.

"This cocoa is good." Andre remarks.

"It's from Belgium." I state.

"That's probably why then."

"MmmHmmm."

We continue to drink our cocoa in silence, and soon the mugs are empty.

"I should probably go home and get some sleep." Andre realizes.

"Yeah," I say reluctantly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about.. Jade."

"Okay. Bye Tori," He smiles at me, sincerely. "Thanks."

I smile back at him, looking into his warm brown eyes. "No problem."

And with that, he grabs his bike, and begins the journey back to his home.

I sigh to myself. How can he not see that I .. Like him?

Andre Harris, proof that boys can be friend-zoners too.

**_HJKFDAGKJL _ LINE BREAK _HORARYAYYAYYAY_**_BECK AND JADE_**_ ….. the next day_**

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, you seriously have to see this video!" Jade says, smiling at her phone.

"When we get to school." I promise, driving down the road towards Hollywood Arts.

I pull up in the parking lot, getting out of my car.

"Alright, watch this video," She says, tilting her pear phone towards me.

The video is of a gothic chipmunk being forced to do karate... I can't help but laugh at it's weirdness, and the fact that Jade is laughing at it too.

We walk into school still watching the video, when Jade approaches Andre. I can tell she's trying to be as not scary as possible, and judging by the terrified look on Andre's face, she;s doing an awful job.

"Hey, hey," She greets, smiling. "So, can I hear the song?" She asks. Andre starts to reply, but is interrupted by Cat bouncing down the hall way on giant shoes.

"So the song?" Jade asks again.

"Hm?" Andre says, startled.

"Jade wants to hear the song you guys recoded together." Tori explains to Andre.

"Oh yeah..Yeah..I'll email it to you.. You know.. Via the internet," Andre suggests.

Via?

Why can't he just show us the song?

"Via?" Jade repeats, confused.

"Don't you think you guys should listen to the song together?" I wonder.

"No! Why together? she can listen to it by herself! I didn't do anything!" He says defensively.

Okay, what is going on? Andre is acting completely weird. He looks truly tramatized.

"Okay.." Jade says, her tone confused.

She walks away, and I follow.

"Via the internet?" I wonder.

"I know, weird right?" She replies.

"Yeah. I think Andre's hiding something. I'm gonna try to figure it out." I promise her.

"How?" Jade wonders.

"I don't know. I'll ask him if I can come over after school tomorrow, and we'll talk about it." I suggest.

"I don't think that will work," she says doubtfully.

"I don't care. I will figure out whatever he's hiding."

"Maybe he's just too scared of me to listen to the song with me," Jade suggests sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, kissing her cheek. "You're not scary," I promise her.

The bell rings, and we jump in surprise walking swiftly to our next class.

My next class in trigonometry, which I have with Andre. Good. I can ask him if we can hang tomorrow afternoon.

I walk into class, sitting down next to Andre. I can tell he's trying to ignore me.

**Andre's POV**

I try not to look at Beck. It will just make me feel guilty.

I should feel guilty! I'm freaking in love with his girlfriend!

"Hey Andre?" Beck says. I bite my lip to hide a groan of frustration.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying not to look up, but I can feel the guilt and wonk rising up.

"We haven't hung out in a while, I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops and hang at your place after school tomorrow?" He suggests.

No. No. No.

"Ummmm.. Shouldn't you spend time with Jade? You know.. You're girlfriend?" I say.

"I spend every second with her. I thought it was nice of me to want to hang with you but-"

Oh shit. I should say sure. Maybe being with Beck will make me feel guilty enough and less likely to go after Jade or do something stupid.

"Umm.. No okay.. You can come by tomorrow.. Okay, sure.." I answer.

"Cool." Beck says, smiling.

I try to hide my frown and put a fake smile on top.

**_LINE BREAK_When he's about to kiss tori/jade**

"I'll be way meaner to you," Jade tells me.

I can't help it. Whoever she is, Tori or Jade. My head is clogged up with so much wonk I don't care. I lean in slowly.

"what are you-"

Jade. She looks like Jade. With her long black hair.

"Andre!" Tori yells, slapping me with a pillow.

I snap back into reality. She's not Jade. Oh my god! I just tried to kiss Tori!

"I'm sorry! You just seemed so much like Jade! I got all-"

"Wonky?" 

"Willy wonky!"

Tori sits back on the couch and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Man, You're really messed up about this," She observes. I take a deep breath.

"You know..Last night.. After," I take a pillow from Tori's couch, hugging it tightly. "After I got home,"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I stayed up till dawn writing a song about Jade."" I confess. It feels good to get that off my chest.

Tori smiles sweetly. "You wrote her a song?" She coos. "That's so sweet."

"It's evil!" I yell, getting up. "She's Beck's girlfriend."

Tori follows me off the couch.

"I know. I know. Okay wait! Wait wait wait!"

"What?"

"The song you wrote about her, you, you expressed your feelings in that song, right?" Tori wonders.

"Yeah..." I reply, puzzled.

"So, just sing Jade that song, and then you can get over her!" Tori says simply.

"If I sing her the song then she's gonna know how I feel, and then Beck will know, and then I'm a bad person! And I promised my grandma I'd never be a bad person.. You know, before she lost her mind!"

"Jade doesn't have to know the songs about her!" Tori says. I reach into the bowl on her table that's usually filled with M& Ms.

"Her names in it like ten times!" I protest. Eww! Why did I eat nuts? "Ugh! I hate nuts!" I realize, spitting them out.

"So just.. Change all the Jade's to 'baby'!" She suggests.

"Baby... Yeah baby could be anybody," I realize. Wow, Tori's idea isn't too bad!

"Uh-huh. Then you sing your song tomorrow night at school, the Friday night concert! Jade will be in the audience! You an sing her your song, and she'll never even know it's for her!"

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm feeling very emotional.." I say honestly. I put my hand to my face. How did I get in this stupid mess anyways?

"Want me to sing it with you?" Tori asks.

"Yes please.." I tell her.

"Awww," Tori says sadly, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to ride my bike to Walgreen's to get you some M&Ms since the bowl of nuts disappointed you?" She asks.

I nod quietly.

Tori smiles, exiting her house.

I sit quietly at the table waiting for her to come home.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade I don't understand why you need fifty rolls of toilet paper just for Sinjin's tree!" I remark. I look down the aisle of the store, and realize Jade's not there anymore.

Ugh. Now I've lost Jade in Walgreen's. Why did I agree to come here just so she could buy materials just to teepee Sinjin's yard? All he did was sniff her!

I walk around a few isles trying to find Jade. I spot her looking at M&Ms.

"Jade-Wait Tori?" I say surprised as the figure turns around.

"What?" Jade calls from behind me, her tone very confused, and super annoyed.

"Okay.. This is awkward." Tori remarks.

She's dressed entirely like Jade, a black wig and everything. She even took the time to put green highlights in her hair.

"Why are you dressed like Jade?" I ask confused.

"I'm practicing my Jade impression?" Tori lies horribly. "I hate everything, Beck is my boyfriend and stay away from him." She says in a funny voice.

"Why what a great impression!" Jade says in her 'mock Tori voice'. Sh flips her hair. "Vega seriously. Take the stupid wig off and leave." Jade orders.

"Okay okay!" Tori says, grabbing the packedge of M&Ms and getting in line, getting out off the store as soon as possible.

"That was weird." I say when Tori leaves.

"Very." Jade agrees. "I'll bet she's dressing like me to try to get you to date her." She says.

"Alright, I admit it is odd... But I don't think Tori likes me." I tell Jade.

Why would Tori dress up like Jade? I wonder to myself. Does it have anything to do with Andre's wonkyness? There has to be a reason...

And I will find out.

**_LINE BREAK_ WHEN BECK IS HANGING WITH ANDRE**

As planned I am going to go hand with Andre on his place after school, he tried to bail, but I wouldn't let him.

So now I'm riding in his car on the way to his house.

I have to say, he's acting extremely here.

His car pulls up at his house, and he's still sweating nervously.

"Okay, Beck.. So Uh... What do you want to do? I don't.. Umm.. Yeah.. What do you want to do?"

"Uh... I just thought we could shoot some hoops in your drive way... Or we could do a round of Galaxy Defenders!" I suggest.

Andre got this seriously awesome video game and I am literally in love with it.

"Uhh.." Andre thinks for a second. "We can play video games... Sure.. Let's go inside.."

"Okay." I answer. Andre unlocks the door and we enter his house.

"Alright, you can set it up," I say. Andre runs to the living room. I follow him.

He begins turning on the console and TV, putting the game in the machine.

"Hey Beck. I can't find the remotes. I know one of them's in the kitchen, and one's upstairs. Do you wanna go to to find them?" Andre asks.

"Sure. I'll look upstairs," I say, dashing up the green carpeted staircase to the second floor of Andre's home.

I enter Andre's room, and begin scanning it for a video game remote controller.

I check on Andre's dresser, but see nothing there. I look on Andre's deesk, and see a remote sitting on a stack of papers.

I smile, grabbing the remote in one hand.

"Damn," I say frustrated as all of Andre's papers come tumbling to the floor.

I pick up the papers impatiently, really wanting to go downstairs to play videos games(Which by the way, are on Jade's 'stuff I hate' list).

I pile up each and every paper back on Andre's desk, finishing the stack with a piece of notebook paper, that looks like a new song.

I study the paper a little bit. It's probably the song Andre's singing at the Friday night concert. He had mentioned writing a new one for it earlier to day. Curiously, I read the lyrics.

_**Monday,  
>Well Jade I fell for you<strong>_

Wait what? Jade? As in Jade West? As in my Jade?

Monday. That was the day Andre got all wonky. The day him and Jade worked on the song...  
><em><strong><br>Tuesday  
>I wrote you this song<strong>_

_**Wednesday  
>I wait outside your door,<br>Even though I know its wrong…**_

_**7 days a week  
>Every hour of the month<br>Gotta let you  
>Know where my heart<br>Is commin' from**_

_**I shouldn't feel this way,  
>But I gotta say<br>Jade I gotta let you now**_

__Okay.. This is really weird._****_

_**I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you come  
>Closer to me<strong>_

_**And Jade do you believe  
>That it's not just a phase<strong>_

_**How can I get it through  
>To tell you<br>**__**What I cant lose**_

_**I will try 365 days,  
>365 ways to get to you<strong>_

_**Yeah, to get to  
><strong>__**You, you, you, you  
>Jade<strong>_

_**Every second  
>Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)<strong>_

_**I want you all to myself**_

Well you can't have her all to yourself Andre!_****_

_**I just can't  
>Handle myself,<br>Feeling kinda guilty**_

__You should feel guilty you skunk bag of a best friend!

_**but girl I can't stop**_

_**Girl I don't wanna  
>Nobody else,<br>No one else,  
>No one else…<strong>_

_**I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you come  
>Closer to me<strong>_

_**I'll try 365 days…  
>365 ways to get to you<strong>_

What. The. Hell.

Andre wrote a song for... Jade?

Slowly, the puzzle pieces seem to fit together. Andre acting all wonky. Andre not driving Jade home, not listening to the song.. Tori dressed up as Jade at Walgreen's...

Andre likes Jade?

I can feel my heart beating faster in an almost protective way. A feeling of hatred surrounds me.

Jealousy.

I don't feel it often, but it's there.

Andre's in love with _my _girlfriend. My Jade.

Part of me seriously wants to punch him.

If he tries to steal Jade from me I'll kill him. She's mine!

If it were Robbie who liked Jade, I probably wouldn't care.

The only reason I care that Andre likes Jade is that I can actually picture Jade with Andre.

She doesn't just 'tolerate him' they are friends... In a way. She doesn't insult him all that much. Jade kind of thinks of Andre as an equal.

I'll bet Andre would love it if Jade became his little girlfriend. I shudder. No, Just NO.

I grab the stupid song lyrics, rushing downstairs, feeling my heart pounding angrily.

I enter the living room, where Andre is waiting with the second remote.

"What the hell!?" I yell at him angrily.

"What!? I didn't do anything?! What!" Andre yells back, alarmed. I hold up to paper.

"Do you have a crush on my girlfriend!?" I ask him.

Tears begin pouring out of Andre's eyes, he holds his face to his hands.

"It's all true! I confess!" He yells.

"I can't believe my best friend would write a freaking love song for my girlfriend!" I shout.

It takes Andre a few seconds to pull himself together. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, man." He says.

"Andre, sorry isn't enough! You're my best friend! I trusted you out of anyone to not make a move on my girl!"

"Beck, I'd never try to move in on your girlfriend," Andre reassures me.

I thrust the song in his face forcefully to prove him wrong.

"Aright, Beck please just listen to me," Andre pleads.

"I'm listening." I say coldly.

"I wrote that song to express my feelings for Jade.. Tori and I are gonna sing it at the Friday night concert and replace her name with baby. I just need to tell her how I feel Beck! She doesn't have to know the songs about her! I just want her to hear it! Then, I can get over her, and our lives will return to normal!" Andre tells me.

I take a deep breath, taking in what Andre said.

Anything to make him get over Jade.

"Alright. Jade and I will go to the stupid concert to hear your song... As long as you promise to stop writing songs for my girlfriend... You're my best friend Andre, not Sinjin," remind him.

Andre smiles. "Thanks man. I'd never try to ruin your relationship with Jade... Or be compared to Sinjin." He shivers voluntarily.

"Okay, well.. Do you still want to play video games?" I ask him.

"Sure.. But.. Can you not tell Jade about this?" Andre asks. I nod.

And then we begin level 16 of Galaxy defenders(I'm winning by 23 points).

**LINE BREAK AT THE FRIDAY NIGHT CONCERT**

"Uhh.. This is a song I wrote for uhh-" Andre stutters a bit. I look over at Jade, who is completely clueless to the fact that the song is directed towards her.

I feel anger bubbling inside of me, but instruct myself to keep it down. She's right here, she's never gonna leave me.

She's right here.

"For his dog!" Tori interrupts.

Yeah, right.

"I love my dog." Andre agrees.

The music starts playing and I put on a fake smile. Just fake it for Jade.

_"__Monday,  
>Well baby if fell for you<em>

_Tuesday  
>I wrote you this song<em>

He's staring right at her, and she's staring right back. I take a deep breath. She's right next to me. Jade's here, and she's not going anywhere. Andre will get over her.__

_Wednesday  
>I wait outside your door,<br>Even though I know it's wrong..._

_7 days a week  
>Every hour of the month<br>Gonna let you  
>Know where my heart<br>Is commin from_

_I should'nt fell this way,  
>But I gonna say<br>Baby I gotta let you now_

_I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you come  
>Closer to me<em>

_And maybe make  
>You believe<br>That I will behave  
><em>_[ Lyrics fr__  
>How can I<br>Get it through  
>To tell you<br>What I can't lose_

_I will try 365 days,  
>365 ways to get to you<em>

I tap my knee up and down impatiently. Can't the stupid song just end already? Hasn't he expressed enough unconditional love for MY girlfriend? And here she is, just dancing around next to me to a song someone else wrote for her!__

_Yeah, to get to  
>You, you, you, you<br>Baby_

_Every second,  
>I want you all<br>__To myself  
>(All to my self)<em>

I fake another smile. He's staring right at her. Saying he wants her all to himself. It's almost to much to take. It makes me want to explode. Just stop!__

_Every second  
>Every second<br>Every tick tick of  
>The clock<em>

_I just can  
>Handle myself,<br>Feeling kinda guilty  
>But girl I can't stop<em>

_Girl I don't wanna  
>Nobody else,<em>

_No one else,  
>No one else...<em>

_I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you grow  
>Closer to me<em>

Jade and I begin clapping to the music together and my mood perks up a bit. Andre may want her all to himself, but he's never going to get her.

Jade West belongs to me.__

_I'll try 365 days...  
>365 ways to get to you<em>

The song ends and my arm is around Jade, her warm body leaning against me. Even after hearing a love song Andre wrote to her, she's still here, and she'll never even know it was for her.

She here, and she's never going to leave.

I cheer for Andre, mostly because I'm just glad this whole Jade crush thing is over.

I wrap my arms around Jade tightly, glad she's here.

Glad she's _mine_.

**Tori's POV**

"Oh my gosh Andre, that song was so hot!" Some girl says, walking up to Andre.

Ugh, get out of here you stupid bitch. I was gonna make my move.

"Yeahh?" Andre asks.

"Yeah! Wanna go hang?" She asks.

Say no...

But, maybe if he says yes, that means he doesn't like Jade, which is better than nothing.

I nod, telling Andre to go for it.

"I could hang!" He says.

The girl links arms with him happily..

"Jade who?" Andre says quickly, before joining his new friend.

I stand there alone for a second.

So yeah, he didn't fall for me... But he doesn't like Jade.

And that means I'm halfway there.

**Jade's POV **

Andre finally let's go after hugging me. He stares into my eyes awkwardly.

He is being wonky lately.

"Hey, they've got spaghetti tacos over there!" Rex says happily.

"let's go then," I say, following Robbie and Rex, Cat, and Beck follow after.

We grab some spaghetti tacos and begin eating them happily.

"Andre's song was pretty awesome," I remark, biting into my taco.

Beck pinches the bridge of his nose, his face seeming to be fuming with anger.

"Yeah, totally," He says in a voice that could definitely be mistaken for sarcasm.

"You didn't like it?" I question, slightly confused. Beck likes everything his best friend and Oh-So-Precious-Vega do.

"No, I did," Beck says, studying his taco.

He's lying.

"Whatever," I dismiss, finishing my spaghetti taco in a few quick bites.

I see Cat bouncing on her new shoes, causing all the contents to spill out. I roll my eyes.

"So, do you want to-" I begin.

Beck smirks, staring ahead, of me, grabbing my shoulders, pressing his lips against mine.

At first I'm confused, but then I'm kissing him back passionately, running my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Of coarse, we have to remember our surroundings, and too soon, we pull away.

"What was that for?" I ask, smiling, but confused to as why he interrupted me.

"Oh you know," Beck says, looking around. "I'm just glad you're mine... And no one elses."

**Andre's POV**

I pass by Beck and Jade. Beck sees me walking by, and begins to make out with Jade, smirking at me.

I roll my eyes at him.

Oh coarse I can't help but feel a little jealous.. But just a little.

Maybe I still like her a little.

But I'll get over her.

I'll do it for my friend, Beck.

**Jade's POV (Line break, it's after the concert, in becks rv)**

I lay down in Beck's arms, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Friday night.

My ears are still ringing slightly from the laud songs at the concert, which reminds me about what I wanted to ask Beck.

"Why were you all wonky when I asked you what you thought of Andre's song?" I wonder.

"Ummm... I was?" Beck says.

"Yeah,"

"Oh."

"well, why?" I persist.

"Umm. I don't know" Beck says. I can tell he's lying. He sucks at lying to me.

"You're lying." I tell him.

"You really want to know?!" He asks, his voice rising a bit. I jump a bit, and he wraps his arms around me, apologetically.

"Yeah.." I say.. Why is he acting all weird?

Beck sighs, getting out of his bed, digging around in a stack of papers, grabbing a sheet of notebook paper.

He hands me the paper, lying next to me again.

"That, is why I don't like the song," he states.

I read through the page. It's the lyrics to Andre's song, and it's in Andre's handwriting.. But it has my name in it. Several times.

Andre wrote that song for.. Me? But, I thought he liked Vega? And... I'm dating Beck...

"Andre likes me?" I say, confused.

"He wrote a freaking song for you! The boys head over heels for you! My own chizzy best friend! He loves you! So I told you were mine, and he said to just let him perform the freaking song for you, and he'd get over you! And he better because," Beck grabs my shoulder with his olive hands, staring into my blue eyes. "You're mine," he whispers, causing chills to run up and down my back.

"Damn," I breathe, gazing into his deep brown eyes. "You're hot when you're jealous," I remark.

Beck just grins placing his lips on mine, where they belong.

**A/N: WOW! This was sooo long! I hope you liked it! Plse review!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
><strong>

**SOME IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**Alright, have you guys heard about this Cat & Sam chiz? What is your thoughts, If u dont know what that is, Ariana and Jennette are getting a spin off show about Cat and Sam being roommates and becoming babysitters...**

**I got a tumblr! Im "OhSnapItzLaraH. Tumblr . Com With out spaces**

**also, gibby is getting his own show too.**

**4. Starting this saturday, im gonna be away for 2 weeks O.o**


	44. Terror On Cupcake Street

**I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated! I've been away for two weeks! Anyway, I REALLY didn't have a clue what to do for this episode... but, I tried...**

**Terror On Cupcake Street**

**Beck's POV**

"Here's your costumes!" Cat exclaims, handing Andre and I rainbow colored footsie pajamas.

"Wait... We're supposed to wear these?" Andre saying in disbelief, holding up his blue pajamas.

"At least go try them on for size!" Cat insists, pushing us into the bathroom.

I roll my eyes, we know they are going to fit.. Cat made them, and she already knows my size.. Because she had to design that dress for me.. Well, for 'Tori'.

I go into the bathroom stall and Andre goes into the next one. We come out looking like complete idiots.

"Beck," Andre says.

"Hm?" I reply.

"We look very stupid right now." Andre admits.

"I know," I agree, holding back a laugh at the serious expression on Andre's face while the rest of him is covered with blue and white pajamas.

We walk back to wear everyone is working on the cupcake, and decide to scold Cat about our ugly costumes.

We enter the cupcake and hear some snickering coming from among our friends.

"We don't wanna wear these!" Andre exclaims.

Cat looks at us, thoroughly confused. "Why don't you guys like your costumes?" She asks bewilderedly.

She's making seventeen year old guys dress in footsie pajamas.. Then ask why they don't like it...

Andre and I look down at our ugly pajamas, clearly confused.

"Why?!" I say in disbelief.

"They're candy jammies! They go perfect with our cupcake theme!" Cat explains.

"Yeah they do!" Robbie agrees. "I think they're rad cool!" Ugh, he's such a suck up to Cat.

Jade turns around, and I groan internally. Now I'm going to have to be ridiculed by my girlfriend about this as well. Just great.

"Yeah! They look adorable!" Jade says sarcastically, smirking at me evilly.

"You know she us all to wear them," Tori informs her.

I smirk. I really want to see Jade's expression once she is forced into these awful pajamas.

"I will pop your head like a zit." Jade tells Cat.

Cat holds her head nervously. "Graphic," She remarks.

Sikowitz walks in to admire our float, and Jade turns to Andre and I, smiling at me.

"You actually do look kinda cute in those pajamas." She says. I can tell she's not lying. "Like a big teddy bear," She teases, squeezing my shoulder playfully before running back to work on the cupcake.

I grin happily. I swear, only Jade could make me feel this happy while I'm wearing candy jammies.

It isn't much later when Cat comes back with more of the hideous candy costumes. I smirk. It is time.

"Here's yours Jade!" Cat bubbles, the runs away, holding her head in her hands.

"Put it on," I smirk, looking at her smugly.

"There is no way I will ever wear these." Jade says plainly.

Tori stares at the pair Cat gave her and shrugs.

"Why not? It's not like any ones gonna see them." Tori says.

"We're gonna be on NATIONAL TV!" Jade corrects. "The whole country will see us!"

"Well, no one I know watches the Parade Parade." Tori says.

"I'm not wearing these." Jade repeats.

Suit yourself," Tori shrugs, heading out of the cupcake with her candy jammies in tow.

Suddenly, Cat comes bursting into the cupcake wearing pink candy jammies.

"YEY!" She cheers.

"They look stupid." Jade tells her.

Cat looks at Jade with upset eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asks.

"I think they look cute!" Robbie says.

"Yey! Thank you Robbie! You should put yours on!" Cat suggests, handing him some candy pajamas.

"Will do!" Robbie agrees, rushing out of the cupcake.

"Alright babe, it's your turn." I insist, grinning.

"No." Jade says stubbornly.

"Just put on the stupid jammies."

"Beck, I am not going to dress like a total idiot." Jade protests.

"Put it on," I say sternly. Jade frowns.

"Fine." Jade says bitterly, walking out of the cupcake. "Wazzbag," She mutters, annoyed.

It isn't to long that Jade returns, with Tori and Robbie, who have all changed into their pajamas as well.

I can't help but snicker at the bitter look on Jade's face in contrast the the brightly colored pajamas she is wearing. Jade sends me the death glare after this.

"Aww, Jade, you look so cute... Like a big teddy bear," I tease.

Jade growls.

Like legit growling.

"Shut. Up." Jade says.

"Cute little Jadey in her pajamas," I say, grinning.

Alright, now I'm just tempting fate.

"Stop being a hypocrite Beckett." Jade orders, referring to the fact that I'm wearing the pajamas too.

"I love hippos!" Cat exclaims.

"Seriously you guys, never speak of this again." Jade demands.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk about how cute my girlfriend looks when she wears Cat''s footsie candy jammies?" I tease.

"Definitely not, but this is going on the internet." Jade announces, holding up her pearphone, which has a picture of my talking in these stupid pajamas, oblivious that she was taking a picture of me.

"Ugh, please don't put that online." I say.

"Hmm.. Good idea... It's better for blackmail material." Jade decides. I roll my eyes and Jade smirks playfully, pressing 'save' on the stupid picture of me.

"Beck, Jade, stop flirting and help us finish this cupcake!" Tori demands, annoyed.

**_Line Break_**

**Jade's POV **

The air in the cupcake is tense. Even I'm fairly nervous eight now.

I mean seriously, Sikowitz left an hour ago. Anything could've happened in this neighborhood in an hour.. For all we know we could be alone now.

"Man, Sikowitz has been gone for almost an hour," Andre says, stating the obvious..

Outside the stupid cupcake we can hear strange noises outside. I nearly jump, and I'm not usually one to be scared of noises.

Beck grabs my hands from below me and squeezes my hand comfortingly. I try to relax, but it's hard to do so in the middle of a bad neighborhood, in a cupcake on wheels, with a bunch on people you hate.

"I'm calling the cops," Tori says, and for once, I actually agree with Tori.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I admit, to nervous to really care that I just said that something Vega said is a 'good idea'.

"No signal!" Tori announces, confused. "What happened? I had full bars a few minutes ago!"

I take out my phone, but I don't have any bars either. Ugh! Now we're stuck in a cupcake with no cellphones!

"So let's get this straight!" I say in a false happy voice. "We have no cellphones, in the middle of the night, without any adults, in a bad neighbor hood, in a cupcake! Wow! This is just great!" I say sarcastically.

Beck slides over next to Andre so I can get down to sit next to him.

"How long has Sikowitz been gone?" Robbie wonders.

"Way too long," I say irritatedly.

"Okay, we can't just keep sitting here!" Tori yells.

"Then let's hear a plan!" I demand.

"Well, we have two guys in this cupcake, I think they should go for help." Tori suggests.

She wants Beck to go out there? In candy pajamas? Does she hate him or something?

Then again, it's probably better for the guys to go out there than one of us...

"Two guys!" Robbie says, offended.

"You know what I mean!" Tori replies.

"Uh, I really don't!" Robbie says.

"Come on, why don't the two of you quit acting like a couple of daises and get out there!" Trina demands.

God I hate her. I take offense to that statement. Beck is not a daisy. I hate daises.

"If we go out there, dressed like this," Beck begins. Good to know he has a brain.

"We'll get torn apart!" Andre adds. The two of them stand up.

"True," I nod. "Tori you go," I suggest.

"What?!" Tori asks. I shrug.

"Come on let's just do it." Beck decides. Is he insane?

"Do it!?" Andre shouts.

"Come on!"

"But!" Andre protests. Beck points to the door impatiently. "Okay," Andre agrees nervously.

Andre starts to open the door, then stops.

"Wait, do you even know which way to go?" He asks.

"Well according to Pad-Map-" Robbie begins, standing up with his pear-pad.

Andre grabs the pear-pad from Robbie and throws it out the window.

Beck and Andre exit the cupcake, and I sit down, trying not to show the fact that I was kind of nervous. This isn't the best neighborhood to be running around in candy jammies. I sigh, knowing that there's a tiny chance I might never see Beck again. I shake that thought from my mind. He'll come back. He and Andre will bring a new tire and we'll get to the stupid parade and be done with this whole nightmare.

Fifteen minutes.

That's how long Beck and Andre have been out there.

I stand up nervously, looking out the cupcake-window. I didn't see Beck and Andre. Just darkness and streets.

Twenty minutes. They've been out there for twenty minutes.

Many different 'what ifs' fly through my brain.

"Do you think we should send someone out to look for them?" Tori says, sensing my discomfort.

"If anyone, it should be you Vega!" I yell.

"Why me?!" Tori asks.

"Because you were the one who told Beck and Andre to go find help! If it wasn't for you they would be here!" I accuse.

Tori looks at the ground guiltily for a second.

"You're right," She agrees. "I'll go."

I open the door of the cupcake and watch Tori go out into the night.

I go back to looking out the window, waiting for Beck and Andre to return.

Suddenly, I hear a noise, and the door to the cupcake flings open. I turn around, hoping it's Beck with all my heart.

I look to see Beck by my side, his candy jammies slightly torn.

"You scared us!" Robbie complains.

"Where's help!?" Trina shouts.

Seriously?! Beck and Andre look like they got jumped and all she can think about is help?

"We didn't get any!" Andre answers.

"We got jumped by like six guys!" Beck explains.

"And I swear one of them was wearing Siiowitz's pants!" Andre says.

Then, the cupcake begins to shake. My heart begins pounding louder after it's brief moment of relief.

I grab on to Beck, slightly terrified. Beck leans over and looks through the para-scope.

"It's the dudes that jumped us!" He announces.

"Hooligans!" Robbie shouts.

"They're right outside!?" Cat clarifies, petrified.

I look around, trying to keep my head. How can we fix this? The cupcake continues rocking.

Maybe we can scare them away.. I try to think of something violent, but the closest thing that comes to mind is..

"The confetti cannon!" I realize.

"Yes!" Beck shouts in approval. He rushes over to me, and I place my hands on him, boosting him up to the controls.

"Cover your ears!" He reminds us. We do as told.

I hear a boom, and the cupcake stops shaking,

"I think it worked," I say, relieved.

I sit next to Beck, feeling very relieved.

"Hey where's Tori?" Beck wonders.

"She went to look for you and Andre," Cat explains simply.

"She went out there! Why'd you guys let her go out there all by herself?!" Andre says, extremely worried.

"Did you try and stop her?" Beck asks me.

"In a way..." I say, not wanting to disappoint him.

"What did you do?" Andre asks.

"I opened the door." I admit, looking down.

"Jade do you realize how dangerous it is out there?" Beck scolds.

"You went out there!" I retort.

"Jade.. Tori's a girl," Beck trails off.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, you want me to go after her," I say, getting up.. Beck pulls me back.

"Having you out there too won't solve anything,," He tells me, putting his arm around my shoulder tightly.

"And would probably kill him from nerves," Andre adds.

"The best thing to do, is to just wait for Tori," Beck orders.

"Yes sir!" Cat replies.

I close my eyes, leaning into Beck, wishing I wasn't on this stupid cupcake in this stupid neighborhood.

Beck plays with my hands silently. This comforts me.

**Beck's POV**

"You guys! I found help!" Tori exclaims happily, barging into the cupcake.

We stand up, immediately alert.

"What did you say!?" Jade clarifies.

"I found help! Come outside!" Tori says.

We walk outside and I stiffen when I see _who_ Tori brought to help us.

Three very large men.

Seriously.. What did that girl's mother teach her?!

I snake my arm up to lace around Jade tightly.

"Hello," I say awkwardly.

"Hello." One of the big men says.

"We hear that you need to change your tire!" Another one says.

Soon, the men begin to fix our tire. I loosen my grip around Jade, feeling a bit more trusting.

"Good as knew," One guy proclaims.

"Yey! Well, thank you guys so much!' Tori says, turning towards us. "How sweet are they?!" She asks.

"Yeah... Sweet guys..." I say half heartedly.

"Hey! I wonder where Sikowitz is!" Tori realizes.

Oh yeah.. Where is Sikowitz?

"I dunno, think we still have time to make it to the parade?" Andre wonders.

"I dunno Andre," Robbie says, holding up his blank pear pad. "I have no way to tell time now!"

"Wait, are you guys going to the, Parade Parade?" One of the guys asks.

"Yeah," Tori smiles. "This is our float!"

"So you're gonna be in the parade!" Another guy clarifies.

"Yeah! We're performing!" Cat exclaims.

"Whoa," He says.

"Well... We were just gonna watch it on TV..." The biggest one says.

"Not Hi-Def though," Another one says sadly.

"Well.. Do you wanna come to the parade with us?" Tori asks.

I can't help but feel extremely annoyed. I don't want those guys around my girlfriend any longer than necessary.

"Could we!?" The big guys asks.

"Uhhh.." Tori looks at us for the approval we don't have. "Suree..." She decides.

"Thank you!" The man says, piling into our cupcake.

I sit in the drivers seat, and the big one sits right next to Jade.

Just as I start the cupcake, I see the big man put his arm around Jade's shoulder. She looks extremely uncomfortable.

I can't help but be extremely wazzed off at Tori for inviting them in here.

And at the end of this cupcake ride, I just might have to punch that big guy in the face.


	45. Oneshot:Happy Ending

**A/N: Alright, get excited, because we have officially reached the holiday season!**

**Quick preview for you guys: AFTER this chapter, the next ones shall be:Halloween!, Thanksgiving, AND Christmas! Oh, and you're also getting the 'behind the scenes' of Jade with tot's 3!**

** So be ready for a very merry Bade filled time in the next few chapters!**

**Oh, and seriously... 300 reviews! I love you guys! I feel like I should do something nice for you guys! OMG! I just had an idea! I'll tell you at the end of the chapter ;) **

** So anyway, this is a different-ish chapter. The whole chapter's just the 'gang' in a chatroom. Don't think Im never gonna do a normal chapter again! I just wanted to do something a litte different.. the next one's will be normal**

**I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Oneshot: Happy ending**

_**In reply to Jade West's post: **_Has anyone ever worn a black wedding dress? I'm totally doing that when I get married.** MOOD: **Dark

_GotBeck Has Entered Private Chat_

_ScissorLuv Has Entered Private Chat_

**GotBeck: I get no say in this?**

**ScissorLuv: In what?**

_ToriVega Has Entered Private Chat_

**ScissorLuv: Ugh, who invited HER!?**

**ToriVega: I have a name you know...**

**GotBeck: Guilty.**

**ScissorLuv: Y? This is a private chat! Isn't it not supposed to include everyone!**

**GotBeck: Tori isn't everyone! **

_HappyCat has entered Private Chat_

**ScissorLuv: BECK!**

**HappyCat: No! This is Cat! Beck's over there.**

**ToriVega: How much do you wanna bet that Cat pointed thinking we can see her.**

**HappyCat: I think Tori is magic.**

**GotBeck: Tori, do you think it's acceptable for Jade to want to wear a black wedding dress?**

**ScissorLuv: It's not his business what I wear at my wedding!**

**GotBeck: OUR wedding!**

**ToriVega: Wait.. What?! O.O**

**HappyCat: OMGGGGGGG! I call flower girl!**

_RockRobster Has entered Private Chat_

_RexAndTheCity Has Entered Private Chat_

**ScissorLuv: I'll bet cat invited him...**

**HappyCat: Robbie! Beck and Jade are getting married!**

**RockRobster: WHAT?**

**ScissorLuv: WhAT?**

**GotBeck: WHAT? **

**ToriVega: Awkward... **

_AndreH Has Entered Private Chat_

**HappyCat: Here comes the bride! All Dressed in black!**

**ScissorLuv: Cat, we're not getting married!**

**GotBeck: Well... ;)**

**AndreH: What is going on?... T.T **

**ScissorLuv: I want to wear a black wedding dress and Beck's being annoying..**

**AndreH: I could not be more confused.**

**ToriVega: Ditto...**

**Rockrobster: No one cool says 'ditto'**

**RexAndTheCity: Yeah, cause you have a lotta room to say what's cool... **

**GotBeck: Say we're like... twenty-something... and I proposed to you.. u wouldn't say yes?**

**ScissorLuv: Am I legally allowed to drink yet? **

**ToriVega: Why does that matter?... O.o **

**HappyCat: Jadey silly! you're only 17! 17 people can't drink! u have to be 12!**

**Happy Cat: I mean 21! sry... :O**

**GotBeck:Yeah...**

**ScissorLuv: Maybe.. If I was in a good mood... Safer to do that when scissors aren't around though.. I could get angry and throw them at you... **

**GotBeck: Why would you be angry?**

**ScissorLuv: You might ask CAT to give you proposing advice... That would be a disaster...**

**HappyCat: OMGEE! Beck, you're gonna propose to Jade! … Wait till 11:11!And by a super super sparkly ring!**

**ScissorLuv: This is what I meant. *Insert throwing up here***

**ToriVega: I thought this was about wedding dresses.**

**GotBeck: Jade seriously, I don't want our wedding to be goth.**

**ScissorLuv: it doesnt matter! I probably wont even know u when we're 20-something! Ill find a nicer guy who doesn't try to flirt with the entire female population.**

**GotBeck: He won't be as cute... ;)**

**HappyCat: NO! Jade you have to marry Beck! BADE FTW!**

**ScissorLuv: Bade?**

**GotBeck: What's a Bade?**

**RockRobster: Omg! I'm like.. the biggest Bade shipper ever!**

**ToriVega: Haha, Bade is like the mom and dad of all of us :) **

**HappyCat: Andre, do you ship Bade?**

**AndreH: :) yep! **

**RexAndTheCity: I'm more of a Joffee fan myself...**

**HappyCat: I ship Joffee as friends :) And Hardcore Jissors friendship too!**

**ScissorLuv: Beck, what are they talking about?**

**GotBeck: Idk either!**

**ScissorLuv: Anyway, at my wedding**

**HappyCat: With Beck**

**GotBeck: With Me**

**ScissorLuv: My Husband will where a white tux, and I shall wear black... That's how it should be for all weddings. **

**HappyCat: Can I wear a pink bridesmaid dress?**

**ToriVega: I thought you wanted to be the flower girl?**

**ScissorLuv: if u insist on it being pink :/**

**GotBeck: wait. .. Why is Cat definitely coming to ur wedding, but not me!**

**ScissorLuv: I never said u weren't coming, I just don't know whether it will be you in a Volcano or at the Alter **

**ToriVega: In the Volcano!? **

**HappyCat: Robbie! Do you want to RP with me!?**

**RockRobster: Sure!  
><strong>

**GotBeck: RP?... **

**RockRobster: *Looks for sharp objects, finds none* Jadelyn West, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever... Will you marry me?**

**HappyCat: OMG YES! I love you so much Beck! YEY!**

**ScissorLuv: If Beck really did propose to me like that... I would say to go jump off a cliff, because that was stolen from twilight, which I hate. **

**GotBeck: Could we arrest you guys for impersonation? …;)**

**Wait.. How did u no that was from twilight Jade?... ;) **

**HappyCat: (OOC:Shh! We're RP-ing!)**

**ScissorLuv: Cat, we aren't making noise. **

**RockRobster: I'll wear a white tux and you can where a black dress...**

**HappyCat: I will let my Bestestbestest friend in the world, Cat, wear a frilly pink dress and be flower girl! And my other bestest best friend ever, Tori, can be a bridesmaid!**

**GotBeck: What kind of alternative demention Jade is impersonation-Beck marrying?... O.O**

**ScissorLuv: Tori and I aren't friends!**

**ToriVega: If we aren't friends than why did you come to my house last year with a broken kite and started cr-**

**ScissorLuv: NEVER SPEAK OF IT**

**GotBeck: Broken Kite?**

**ToriVega: "This Kite is broken and someone needs to fix it!" **

**ScissorLuv: Shut Up Vega.**

**GotBeck: I shall force this story out of Jade later tonight. ;)**

**Scissor: The winky face makes you seem perverted Beck.**

**AndreH: TMI.**

**ToriVega: I'm sorry I brought it up.**

**ScissorLuv: You should be. **

**GotBeck: dirty minded people...Jade and I are going out to dinner tonight, That is all I meant by that... Jade even knew this.. Maybe she's hoping... ;)**

**AndreH: Whatever you say Beck...**

**GotBeck: No one can prove anything. **

**HappyCat: *Kisses Beck***

**ScissorLuv: Cat! This is how you confess your secret crush on beck to me? In chat?**

**HappyCat: (OOC: Jade, Im Role Playing as you! Shh)**

**RockRobster: I love you Jade. Shall we romantically skip into the sunset together.**

**HappyCat: Totally! **

**RobkRobster: *Skips into the sunset with jade***

**HappyCat: The END!**

**ScissorLuv: Congrats to both of you.. You've written something worse than twilight. **

**GotBeck: Jade don't be rude... at least it had a happy ending for impersonation-Beck and extremely-OOC-Jade.**

**ScissorLuv: That Jade was weird. She didn't deserve a happy ending.**

**HappyCat: You say i'm weird all the time! Does that mean I dont deserve a happy ending :,( **

**ScissorLuv: No, Cat, you deserve an amazing happy ending full of magic, candy, and I certain boy who rhymes with Bobby... Too bad I don't believe in happy endings...**

**HappyCat: Why not?**

**ScissorLuv: Because everyone dies in the end, and dying is the end, but it's not happy... so everyone has an unhappy ending... also, im not sure if I believe in love either, and usually in fairy tales, the "happy" ending is the character finding love... Which prob doesn't exist. **

**RexInTheCity: Have you ever thought about taking Anti-Depressant pills?**

**HappyCat: But Jadey, you love Beck, so love has to be real!**

**ScissorLuv: Well, Love is two sided Cat.**

**GotBeck: Implying that I, who was the one who assumed you were talking about me when you were talking about your future husband, don't love you. **

**HappyCat: Beck loves Jade! Jade Loves beck! They're a happy family! With a HappyCat and a Robbie Shapiro! Dont you Know Beck loves you too!**

**AndreH: What about me and Tori?**

**HappyCat: How about this! Beck loves Jade! Jade loves Beck! They're a happy family! With Cabbie and some Tandre too! They all say Bade FTW!**

**ToriVega: :) I feel more included.**

**GotBeck: Jade... Jade.. Oh My God.. I get it now.**

**ScissorLuv: What?... **

**GotBeck: BADE FTW!**

**ScissorLuv: Not you too... **

**HappyCat: Yey for Bade! :) **

**ScissorLuv: Even Urban dictionary doesn't know! :(**

**Oh, and BTW, I looked it up, Black wedding dresses DO EXIST! And seriously they are 100,000,0000,000 times sexier than a white normal one.**

**GotBeck: Then it's settled.**

**HappyCat: One time, I looked up my full name in the urban dictionary...**

**AndreH: What did it say?**

**HappyCat: Lalalalalalalala...**

**ScissorLuv: I don't think Cat wants to talk about it... **

**GotBeck: it says that Jade is a "Kind sweet person"... What Jade is it talking about?**

**ScissorLuv: I would argue with you.. Except.. You're right... **

**GotBeck: Wow, I never thought you'd ever type those words in that order... **

**HappyCat: Beck if Jade's wearing her black dress to your wedding, are you gonna wear a white tux?**

**GotBeck: Of coarse :)**

**ScissorLuv: Beck, I dont want to marry you.**

**ToriVega: I'm sure you wont be saying that …. "Tonight" according to Beck.**

**ScissorLuv: You guys really think we've...**

**AndreH: "I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch," Yeah... You get my drift.**

**GotBeck: Oh God.. Dont even go there...**

**ScissorLuv: Out of all the times they could've filmed us...**

**GotBeck: That day we were being the most innocent teenagers ever! **

**ScissorLuv: Just that ONE line sounded dirty... **

**GotBeck: BTW, Jade you totally do want to marry me. ;)**

**Scissorluv: **Shrugs** Maybbe.. if u behave.. and agree to let me wear a Black dress. And aren't too cheesy about the whole thing.. **

**GotBeck: Anything. I love you :)**

**ScissorLuv: I love you too.**

**GotBeck: :)**

**ScissorLuv: See you in Five.**

**AndreH: Have fun "Tonight"...**

**ScissorLuv: Wait, b4 we go, what does Bade mean?**

**HappyCat: Beck and Jade!**

**ScissorLuv: Figures...**

_ScissorLuv Has exited Private Chat_

_GotBeck Has Exited Private Chat_

**RockRobster: Bade is gone ):**

**AndreH: On their "Dinner" date...**

**HappyCat: Do you guys think Beck and Jade will ever have their Black dress, white tux wedding in Hawaii?**

**ToriVega: I hope so Cat. Maybe we can finally prove to Jade that sometimes, you do get your happy ending. **

**A/N: I really hoped you like this... :)**

**So, to celebrate getting 300 reviews (:D) I decided to post a drawing for this chapter... Its a drawing of the black wedding dress, white tux, Hawaiian wedding :) it's not the best, but I hope u like it :) **

**I posted it on tumblr, and my tumblr is: OhSnapItzLaraH . Com**

**And on twitter :) LaraluvsAri **

**I also posted a link to it on my profile :) **

**Also, Fun fact, while writing this I had "Happy ending" by Avril Lavigne stuck in my head! Im guessing that contributed to the story... (BTW, another funfact, i name the chapters after i write them ;)**


	46. Twoshot: Halloween PART ONE

**A/N: A lot of you guys all really liked the last chapter, so I want u to know that im think of making a story with a bunch of chat room oneshots... should I? there will be more chatting oneshots soon ;)**

**So, this is the Halloween chapter! Yey!**

**Halloween**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Beck," Tori greeted, holding a bunch on envelopes.

"Hey," I said. "What are the envelopes for?"

"Ugh, Trina and I are planning a Halloween party and she's making me do ALL the work!" Tori complained.

"That sucks," I say sympathetically.

"Here," Tori says, flipping through envelopes. "This ones for you,"

I grin. "Thanks Tori," I tell her, opening the envelope, and reading it's contents.**  
><strong>

_**You're Invited To Tori and Trina's Halloween Party. **_

_** Date: October 31**__**st**___

_** Time: 6:00PM to 8:00PM**_

_** Please show up in a costume**_

"Is Jade invited?" I wonder, knowing the obvious tension between her and the Vega sisters.

"It's a joint invitation. Trina has developed a little crush on you and thought you should have the choice on whether or not to invite her," Tori explains.

"Doesn't Trina have a crush on every hot guy in the world?" I joke, Tori nods, and I hear a voice from behind me.

"I'm sure she does, but who says you're hot?"I spin around, to see Jade behind me.

"You do," I reply, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"When you're not wearing a shirt," Jade says under her breath. I'm fairly certain I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I smirk, she may not admit it, but she loves my six pack.

"I believe you have a party to invite me too," Jade hints.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to go to Tori's party?" I ask.

"No." Jade replied simply.

"No?" Tori says, somewhat offended.

"Alright, I'll go without you..." I tell her.

"I'm coming." Jade responds. I roll my eyes.

"Alright Tori, we'll see you then," I tell her, walking with Jade to our next class.

**LINE BREAK**

"We're going as vampires." Jade demands, lying on the bed in my RV.

"Why?" I ask stubbornly.

"Well last year you got to pick what we dressed up as, and I didn't even want to dress up at all, but you made us go as Aladdin and Jasmine! Disney characters! I get to pick this year, and I choose vampires."

"Aww, we can be Bella and Edward," I tease. Jade scowls. "It works great cause you kinda sparkle in the sun," I tease.

"If you say anything more, I shall tell all the other popular guys that you have read Twilight," Jade threatens.

"Dark stuff Jade, dark stuff."

"Whatever, vampires are the easiest costume ever-"

"If you're you, because everything you own is black and you won't need any make up."

"Alright Beck, seriously stop it. I'm sick of the "Jade is pale" jokes. I know, I know, I'm as white as a sheet. Look!" Jade holds up a white piece of paper. "It's Jade in a snow storm! You know how many times I've heard that one!" Jade yells, I can hear hidden sadness under her annoyance.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, vampires are the easiest costume ever because I have some vampire stuff from when I was really into vampires, and I own all the black we could want, and I have some face paint, so we're good. And the party is in twenty minutes," Jade informs me.

"Oh God! Lets just do vampires! Fast!"

"Alright, I'll do your costume first," Jade smirks. "Makeup time," She says, digging around in her monkey fur purse, and pulling out a tube of fake blood.

"Why do you keep fake blood in your purse?" I wonder. Jade shrugs.

"It's useful," she explains. "For obvious reasons, I don't exactly carry white face paint, or powder of anything, because... Well, I've never had a reason to get paler..." She trails off awkwardly.

I smirk, amused.

"Do you have white face paint or not?" Jade asks, annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe," I tell her. "Couldn't we just use flour?" I wonder.

"Flour?" Jade asks, confused.

"You know, to make us paler... We could put it on our faces and hands," I explain.

Jade thinks for a moment.. "That's such a stupid idea... But it's not my face, so whatever, lets go to your house." She exits my RV, and I follow her.

We go into my house and enter the kitchen.

"Find the flour," Jade demands.

"You search in the bottom cabinets, I'll search the top ones," I compromise.

"Are you saying I'm short!?" Jade yells, angrily. "I'm pale and short! Why are you even dating me?"

"Calm down Jade," I say, amused by her ranting. "You aren't short or pale... Well, you are pale, but you're not short," Jade scowls. "I'm just taller than you," I say, standing up tall, cornering her against the refrigerator.

Jade stares up at me with her icy blue eyes.

"Which could totally be seen as a good thing," I add to my last statement, leaning down to capture her lips with my own, leaning her against the fridge.

"Hey kids," My mom says, walking down the hallway, we can hear her getting closer.

We jump apart, trying to make it look as though we weren't just making out in the kitchen.

My mom walks in, looking slightly confused at the large distance between Jade and I, the too innocent looks on our faces, and the awkward tension in the air. Much to Jade and I's relief, she decides to ignore it.

"So, why are you guys here?" She asks cheerily.

"We need flour." Jade explains.

"For a Halloween costume," I add.

"Oh, it's right here," My mom says, pointing towards the counter.

"Thanks mom," I tell her.

"No problem," My mom says, walking downstairs to the basement, probably to do laundry or something.

"Okay," Jade begins, grabbing the bag of flour. She reaches her hand inside the bag.

And then my face is covered in flour, and there's flour on the floor below us.

"Hey!" I scold, Jade smirks. "Gimme that!" I demand, snatching the flour from her. I grab a fistful of it and throw it at her.

The flour hits Jade's face, and I have to admit, she looks hilarious. I fight a few laughs.

"This. Means. War." Jade says in a low dangerous voice, bits of flour flying as she spoke.

She grabs the spare bag of flour off the counter, dumping at least a third of it's contents on my head.

I shake my head back and forth wildly, and the excess flour flies around the room.

Jade darts athletically around the kitchen, dodging the balls of flour flying from my hand.

I smirk, getting an idea. I run up behind her, grabbing her by her shirt collar. I tip some contents of the flour bag down her shirt.

"Beck!" Jade shrieks, annoyed. She grabs fistfuls of flour, throwing them at me one by one,soon a cloud of the white dust is surrounding me.

I take the remaining flour in my bag and pour it on Jade's head, satisfied.

Jade throws the rest of her flour into the air, making a cloud around me. I cough heavily, feeling the flour land pretty much everywhere.

And then we're left there, holding our empty bags of flour, each grinning ear to ear.

I look around the kitchen. It's floor is stained with flour. Flour lies on top of the table, the counters, everywhere.

"God, we're in trouble," I realize.

And, because she has awful timing, my mom walks in, taking in the mess of the kitchen we had created.

"What did you guys do?" She says, seriously confused.

"We.. Ummm... We were doing makeup." I explain.

My mom sighs, rolling her eyes." Just clean it up. Well," She orders. I nod.

My mom heads back upstairs, and I grab some paper towels and wet them in the sink.

"Come on Jade, let's clean up this mess," I tell her.

After ten minutes of sweeping, scrubbing, and drying the kitchen is spotless, and Jade and I have ten whole minutes to change ourselves into vampires.

At least we're both pale now.

We go back to my RV, dusting excess flour off of us. Jade rummages through my closet finding a bunch of clothes she liked.

"Wear these," She orders, handing me a pair of black pants, a red t shirt and a leather jacket. "Oh, and this," She smirks, handing me my superman cape from when I was ten.

"What are you wearing?" I wonder, changing into her outfit for me.

"I'm gonna wear another one of your leather jackets, your red and black flannel shirt, a short black skirt that I don't wear very often, black fishnet leggings, and black high heels," she listed. "Now, while I go change, take this," She handed me a bottle of hair gel, "And slick your hair back so it's vampire-ish."

I take the bottle, squirting the cold goo into my hand. I slicked my fluffy black hair back several times, making sure it stayed put.

Jade comes back from the bathroom in my RV, wearing her costume and carrying her makeup kit. I stare at her for a good long few seconds. Her skirt is so short it barely covers anything, and her see through leggings make the entire outfit so sexy that it's kinda torture just sitting there.

"I'm so freaking glad you don't wear that skirt often, " I told her.

"You don't like it?" Jade wonders.

"No, I'm afraid I like it a little too much," I admit. Jade smirks, and I can't help looking down at the enormous amount of cleavage that her shirt is showing.

I grab her shoulders and press her lips to mine, because I don't think I can go another second without physical contact.

Jade reacts quickly, kissing me back with more passion.

Soon shes lying on my bed and in over her, kissing her. My hands traces her curves. Our tongues fight for dominance, and she wins. She explores my mouth and we kiss harder, more passionately.

She reaches her hands to my chest, undoing a button on my leather jacket, sliding it off me.

I nibble her ear gently. "We're gonna be late for that party," I whisper truthfully.

Jade nods, reattaching our mouths, running her hands down my body.

**Line Break! yey! Bade!That beginning is pointless to the chapter BTW, but... Who cares!**

**Alright, this is slightly based off a Zoey101 plot.. I love that show so much :D **

**Are you ready? Ooh ….**

**Tori's POV (I know, weird right xD) **

"Where are they?" I ask, annoyed, glancing up an down my crowded house, full of many kids I've never even talked to that either are crashing the party, or Trina's so called "friends".

"Wheres who?" Cat questions, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Beck and Jade, they are thirty minutes late!"I say.

"They're probably-" Andre begins, but is interrupted when my door opens, and in walk Beck and Jade, looking... Well, like vampires. Their skin had been made pale by some sort of powder, and Becks hair was slicked back. Both of them were wearing heavy eye makeup, vampire fangs, and fake blood.. I hope.

"There they are!" Cat squeals, rushing over to them. I follow her. "Oh my God you guys! I just LOVE your costumes!" She tells them.

"Wait, are you wearing a costume Jade?" Rex teases.

Jade slaps him angrily. "You have no right to tease anyone about their costumes," she says to Rex. "You're dressed as a pepper shaker."

It's true. Robbie had outfitted him and Rex as a pepper and salt shaker, which, in my opinion, is completely strange. Cat on the other hand, said it was "cute", and then told some story about her brother choking on pepper.

"Cat, what the chiz are you supposed to be?" Jade asks, confused.

"I'm a Christmas tree!" Cat exclaims, spinning so we can see all the angles of her costumes. Shes wearing a green dress, wrapped in lights, and decorated with ornaments. She also has on brown heels and brown leggings. To top the whole thing off, she has a green party hat with a light up star on top.

I think she might be a bit confused.

**A/N: FUN FACT: I actually DID dress up as a Christmas tree for Halloween once... Yeah.. I'm ****weird like that XD the costume was pretty much what I'm describing for cat**

"You're so messed up.." Jade says, and for once, I agree with her. Then Jade's eyes rest on me. "I see that Vega thinks it's opposite day."

"Huh?" I say confused, looking down at my costume. I'm dressed as an angel, with a white halo and a white dress to match.

Jade glares at me. "Well, you're definitely not an angel," Jade explains. I roll my eyes, ignoring her.

"So why are you guys so late anyway?" Andre wonders. He's dressed as a werewolf.

Beck and Jade exchange a glance. Beck begins to talk, but Jade cuts him off.

"We were buying some stuff for our costumes." Jade explains, the voice slipping out a little too fast. She smiles innocently, and we decide not to question them further.

Although, I'm fairly sure that's not why they were late at all.

"Hey Tori's friends!" Trina greets.

"What are you dressed as?" Jade wonders, glancing at Trina.

"I'm dressed as me! See, I figured, nothing in the world is prettier than me! So why should I take away from my own appearance?!" Trina explains. I groan. Sometimes, I seriously want to pnch my sister in the face.

"No one likes you!" Jade exclaims.

"I know!" Trina says. "They love me!" Then, she walks away without another word.

The party continues smoothly for a while. I had moved the couches to make space for people. I had also gotten two card tables from the attic, and were using them as drinks, refreshments, and pizza tables. The music was coming from Trina's stereo she had gotten for her birthweek last year from my mom. At the moment, it is playing some Ginger Fox song that's really popular right now.

After around ten more minutes of dancing, and partying the lights go out.

Then the music shuts off.

People began screaming, running aimlessly around the pitch black room. I internally slapped myself. Can I not hold a single party or Prom or something without it going wrong?!

I frown, this is probably Jade's revenge for the whole 'Doug the Diaper Guy' thing. She's going to try to ruin another one of my parties!

I hear weird ghostly whispers, and the words, "Tori... Tori...".

This has gone on far enough.

I march off the find Jade, which proves to be difficult, because there is not light in the room what so ever, except for the small amount of light given off from my pear phone.

But then, I feel someones arms wrap around me, pulling me.. Away.. I scream, and they place their hand over my mouth. I protest, kicking hitting, even biting their hand.

It does no use.

And in the darkness, I am slowly dragged away from my own party.

**Andre's POV**

Okay.. That was weird.

The lights flicker back on, and the music begins to play again, as if what just happened didn't happen at all.

But something is wrong.

I look around, and realize what it is.

The voice took Tori.

I rush over to the first one of my friends I see, which are Beck and Jade.

"Guys! Where is Tori! And what just happened?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know," Jade shrugged. "But if it took Tori.. good," She grinned.

"Cut that crap Jade, Tori's been kidnapped by a mysterious voice. This is serious, and I don't care what you or Tori say.. You guys are sorta friends. Now, help me find her!" I say.

Jade frowned, because nobody talks to Jade West the way I just did. She opens her mouth to say something, then decides against it.

"Come on, let's go look for her," Beck says, taking a step towards the staircase.

And then, the lights shut off.

And then the music shut off.

"Miss me?" The deep voice says, seeming to come from no where.

"Who are you!?" I shout angrily.

Everyone around me is screaming, and some people begin to pull at the door, which is locked.

"Want a hint?" The voice asks.

"Just tell us!" Jade shouts, annoyed.

"I have crashed this party and taken your friend Tori, although, where to is a whole 'nother story. I come from a place you spend almost everyday.. And next I think I shall take.. Andre" The voice shouts in a sing-song voice.

My eyes widen. Me!? My heart begins to pound nervously, and I run across the room in terror.

"Running won't help anything Andre... Don't you want to see your precious Tori?" The voice asks.

So I give up and feel something grab me, pulling me.. Dragging me away.

Taking me to the angel in the white dress. 

**Cat's POV**

"Jadey! I'm so scared," I whimper, as the lights turn back on.

"I have to admit, this is getting creepy," Jade says.

"What if we never see Andre and Tori again?" I realize, my eyes wide.

Beck pats my back reassuring me. "We will," He promises. "I'm sure this is all just a harmless prank."

"What if the ghost takes me next?!" I ask, scared. I love Tori and Andre! Why is the ghost so mean and took them away?!

"We won't let them take you." Jade says, determined. I hold on to her tightly.

"Cat, are you okay?" I hear Robbie ask, walking closer. I feel tears seeping out of my eyes, and I shake my head no.

"I'm scared!" I cry nervously.

Robbie gives my a hug, making me feel better.

I'm glad I have such good friends.

Then the world becomes dark again, and everything is black.

"AHHH!" I scream, tears flying off my face. My heart pounds, and Robbie hugs my tighter. Beck and Jade patting me comfortingly.

I scared of the dark. And I'm scared of ghosts. But most of all I'm afraid of getting kidnapped! 

Or Catnapped. Hehe.

"I'm back again, after taking two. Special days you won't see me, except for a few. Halloween is one, and Valentine too." The ghost says.

Then it stays dark, and the ghost pauses, as if he is waiting for something.

"Wait," Jade realizes. "Valentine... You don't think he means-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shriek, as I feel a cold hand grab on to me, pulling me away from the comfort of my friends.

"No!" Robbie cries. "Take me instead.

Tears are running down my cheeks as I am dragged farther and farther away from my friends.

Jade's face. It looks angry. Fuming.

That's the last thing I see before my world turns black.

**Robbie's POV**

"Cat. They took Cat." I say. I say it out loud to make it more real. My voice is hoarse. "They took Cat," I realize, tears leaving my eyes.

Jade looks seriously angry.

"They made her cry! Who makes Cat cry!" She yells, annoyed.

The entire party is buzzing with anger, confusion, and fear. The doors are all locked... No escapes.

Beck holds Jade tightly, and I think I can actually make out some fear on his emotionless face, he's probably afraid they'll take her.. Like they took.. Cat.

Jade buries her face in Beck's shoulder.

"I know. We have to do something," Beck says calmly.

Jade nods.

"Let's go over what the voice has said so far." Beck suggests.

"He said that we see him or her almost everyday, except special days, except Halloween or... Valentines day," My voice breaks at the end.

"Ugh, this is useless, that could be anybody!" Jade yells with frustration. "We have to find Cat! If this ghost has the heart to make the innocent girl cry like that, I wouldn't be surprised if she's dead!"

And that gets to me. I begin crying. Cat can't be dead. She can't be.

"But she better not be dead.. Or seriously, this ghost will be dead before it can even count to ten!" Jade threatens.

"Baby?" Beck says gently.

"What?" She asks, irritated.

"Ghosts are already dead," He reminds her.

"You're missing the point!" Jade says.

"What point?" Beck wonders.

"Guys! This is pointless! We have to think of a way to save Andre, Tori, and Cat!" I shout, annoyed by their bickering.

And then, the dreaded time arrives.

The lights go off again, and this times, the room turns from a mess of screaming, into a quiet room, full of unspoken terror.

Jade buries her face in Beck's shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Next comes the kin of the girl I took first first. Her singing is definitely quite the worst. It's the ringing that drives you away, but if it's your phones, I have much to say." The voice recites.

"The ringing?" I whisper, confused.

"He's taking Trina," Jade says.

"Yeah but what does he mean, the ringing?" I repeat, confused.

We hear Trina scream in terror, and then the lights flick back on.

The noise level in the room shoots up, and people are screaming and talking and trying to calm down.

"Alright," Beck says, taking charge. "All we know about this so-called ghost, is that they've somehow made Tori, Andre, Cat, and Trina disappear. We see them almost everyday, except special days except valentines and Halloween... And ringing drives us away, but if its our phones he has much to say..."

"Which gives us no information at all," Jade finishes.

"Let's think of suspects," I suggest.

"Tori." Jade says automatically.

"Why Tori?" I ask, confused.

"Well, she'd love to 'spice up' her party, and she was taken first. She probably had her mom do the whole voice, and power out thing the first time, then took over," Jade explains.

"I don't think she'd make Cat cry like that," Beck says doubtfully, I nod in agreement.

"Well, do you have any good ideas?" Jade asks, annoyed.

"I don't know who's doing this, but I think we should try to find them... Maybe they're in Tori's basement?" Beck suggests.

"I doubt-" Jade begins, but stops, when the room once again goes black.

"Now hasn't this been quite fun, now to your relief, this is the last person," The voice begins.

I feel fear pumping throughout me. Please don't be me...

Beck is holding on to Jade as if his life depends on it, and Jade in huddled into his chest.

"Each day I help you with your hobby, now don't you hide... Robbie."

It's me.

I feel arms wrap around me in the dark room. There is no escaping. I am dragged into the unknown.

At least I'll get to see Cat.

**Beck's POV**

They took Robbie.

They took Trina.

The took Cat.

They took Andre.

They took Tori.

But, there's no way in hell I'm letting them take Jade.

Robbie is dragged away, and we look at him in horror. We're the only ones left of our friends...

"You okay?" I whisper in Jade's ear. She nods, her face expressionless.

We expect the lights to go back on now that Robbie is gone, but they don't.

"Well you guys, this party is done, I do hope that you had fun. At the lights go on, the doors unlock, I hope your house isn't that far a walk. If you do wish to stay, prepare for a night, filled with dismay." The voice says.

And then, the lights turn on.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE**

**A/N: Oohhhh... cliffhanger ;) yah! **

**So, here's my little contest 4 u!**

**The first person to correctly guess who the "Ghost" is gets to either:**

**A) Describe something they want me to write as a Oneshot (EX: "Write about Beck and Jade going to the movies" or "Write about the whole gang going to a carnival") Obviously I have Veto power if your suggestion is too... not appropriate ;) **

**B) Co-write a Oneshot with me. **

**You get to choose which one :) **

**But, I have to be able to PM you**

**AND, The oneshot that we either co-write, or you give me the plot for, will either be for this story or by itself, whatever you prefer :)**

**HAPPY GUESSING! **


	47. Twoshot: Halloween PART TWO

**A/N: Ugh, im sorry in took me so long to update... School just started and... Ugh. It sucks... I hate school so much...**

** I have 350 reviews :) thats really awesome, and thank you guys so much! After being at school for 6 something hours, coming home to a new review always make me smile :)**

** Thanks to everyone who guessed! ! I shall announce a winner in the end... :) **

**Halloween: Part Two**

**Jade's POV**

The lights turn on, and all the party guests rush out, getting as far away as possible from Tori's haunted house.

At first, Beck and I don't know speak. We aren't sure what to say, what to do.

His friends(And the people I semi-tolerate) have never been kidnapped by a ghost before.

"Are we staying here?" I wonder, not exactly thrilled, but I don't want to leave either. Beck's friends may not be my friends.. But it would be a little rude to to just leave them with some weird ghost.

And I guess Cat and Andre are sort of my friends...

"I guess," Beck shrugs.

"I knew you would do that!" the voice says. I look around at Tori's trashed house. Each party guest had left, and it's just Beck and I

"Can you just give us his friends back so we can leave?!" I shout, annoyed.

"Nope! Your have to find me yourself!" The ghost challenges. "But I'll give you a hint to where I am!"

Beck releases his grip on me and sits down on the couch, I follow him, sitting across his lap.

"Alright, give us a hint," Beck says, annoyed.

"I'm playing tag, got tagged, but not it. An elephants faithful, 100%," The voice recited.

"What?" I say cluelessly. "That's a super suckish hint,"

"Figure it out," The ghost demands.

"Alright," Beck says. "Let's think about the first part. If you're playing tag, and you get tagged.. How are you not it?" He wonders.

"Maybe you already were it, and you pass the 'it' to someone else," I suggest.

I hate tag.

"Ugh, lets move on the second part," Beck decides.

"The second part is worse. 'An elephants faithful 100%'? What do elephants have to do with anything?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm not sure," Beck says thoughtfully. "But I think that's a line from Horton Hears A Who," He realizes.

"Horton who?" I say, confused.

"You know.. The book," Beck reminds me.

"What demented book are you talking about?" I wonder.

"That book about the elephant with the good ears who hears these who's on a speck of dust!" Beck exclaims.

"This guy sounds like he's high."

"No! He's one of the greatest children authors in time! Dr. Suess! Didn't your parents ever read you his books when you were lit-" Beck stops mid-sentence, realizing his mistake. A look of horror paints his face. "I'm.. I'm sorry, He says apologetically.

"I don't exactly come from the book-reading type of family, thank you very much," I remind him, crossing my arms, slightly hurt.

Beck squeezes my shoulder, a verbal way of saying he's sorry. To show that I forgive him, I lean back into him and press my cheek to his shoulder.

"Alright," Beck breathes. "Obviously, this clue is going to lead us to some place in this house," He says calmly. "And I doubt Tori keeps elephants anywhere," He adds.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I state. "Whats the full elephant quote anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's, 'I meant what I said and I said what I meant, an elephants faithful, 100%,'" Beck recites.

"Should I be concerned that my boyfriend can recite quotes from children's books?" I ask.

"I babysit Allie sometimes," Beck explains, shrugging.

"Allie, the cheerleader?" I ask.

"Jade, if you're jealous of an nine year old I'm making you see the guidance counselor,"Beck tells me.

"Trust me I suck at being in therapy," I say.

"And you know this because?" Beck wonders.

"I did a little therapy as a child. They gave up though because they couldn't cure me of any of my 'physiological issues' as they called it," I explain. Beck laughs.

"Hurry up with the clue!" The voice said, annoyed.

"Stop being so impatient!" I yell annoyed.

Then we hear a scream. A long high-pitch shriek.

"Beck," I say worriedly, jumping up. "That's Cat!" I realize.

"Are you sure?" He asks, doubtfully, his eyebrows furrowing nervously.

"Yes, It's Cat," I say, angrily. "Now figure out the stupid clue so we can find the ghost and I can bottle it's soul up!" I demand.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Beck soothes. "Let's think. If you get tagged, but you're not it..." He trails off, thinking.

"Base!" I realize. "You're on base!"

"Meant what I said.. Basement!" Beck adds.

We practically teleport to the basement door, running across Tori's house as fast as humanly possible.

Beck and I yank at the door, forcing it open, we run inside.

"I've never actually been in Tori's basement before," Beck realizes.

"I sure hope not," I add.

We wander down a long staircase. The basement is completely dark. I reach out for a light switch, but the only one I find is useless.

Beck leaves the door open so we can find our way down the stairs, but once was reach the bottom, the light isn't visible anymore.

Beck throws his arm around me as we walks deeper into the darkness.

"Jade, you know how you used to read those dead spirit books?" Beck reminds me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Do you remember any of the tips it gave you for calling dead spirits?" He asks.

"Not really, all it said was that breathing in their fumes is good for the soul." I shrug.

"Oh... "Anyway, we have to find them. Does this basement have multiple rooms or something?" Beck wonders.

"Well.. I would tell you.. But if you haven't noticed.. It's a litttllllee dark in here..." I say sarcastically/ glacing around the room, but failing to see anything other than black.

Which would be cool except for the fact that one of my best friends.. Well.. Really my only friend... And a bunch of people I hate... And Andre... Have been kidnapped and are no where in sight.

Which would be a pressing issue, except for the cold, disgusting hands wrapping around me that aren't Beck's.

"Beck!" I shout worriedly, feeling pressure on my waist, pulling me farther away from him, and the funny thing is, I feel him pulling away from me, and desperately holding on.

"Jade!" He shouts at the same time, his voice getting farther away.

Panic rushes through me. What is going on? Who's doing this? Why?

Are they hurting Beck?

I feel my heart pounding more. I have to figure out who this is. I have to save Beck. He has to be okay.

The clues the ghost gave us earlier flash through my mind. We see him almost everyday? Except Valentines Day and Halloween?

I remember on of the reasons I hate Halloween. We have school. What kind of lame holiday makes you go to school?!

I remember the second clue to ghost gave. Ringing drives us away.. Except when it's our phones.

What? Who doesn't like cellphones in school?

Teachers.. Duh.

And he helps us with our hobbies... Acting...

"Sikowitz!" I yell, nerves racing through me. I've figured it out. If the ghost really is Sikowitz, there's no way he'll hurt Beck. Beck will be safe.

The lights flick on, and I gaze at the newly lit room in front of me.

I realize the person pulling me away from Beck, and probably the one pulling everyone else away from the party is Sinjin. I jump out of his grasp in disgust, brushing off my arms where his flithy hands had been.

Beck, only five feet away, is being restricted by Sinjin's weird friend Burf, who let's go of him reluctantly.

I stare around Tori's basement. It's a fairly normal basement. A lot of junk piled up in the middle, and an exercise bike, and some other exercise equipment in the corner.

Standing at the end of the room is Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Sikowitz.

They're all smiling, and Sikowitz is holding a large microphone.

Beck on the other hand, looks seriously wazzed off.

"Okay.. What the chiz?" Beck says, confused.

"So.. Sikowitz.. Any reason why you kidnapped a bunch of your students during a Halloween party?" I wonder, irritated by the awkward silence in the room.

"Well.. Wasn't that fun!?" Sikowitz asks energetically. "Now you guys can never say that you haven't experienced true terror!" Sikowitz explains. "And you had a fun Halloween surprise!" He adds. "And I'm totally winning best Halloween short film this year," Sikowitz adds again.

"Were you guys in on this?!" I yell annoyed, to Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina.

"Nopity nope nope!" Cat exclaims. "After taking us, Sikowitz explained what he was doing!" Cat squealed.

I glare at Tori expectantly. "Jade, I didn't know Sikowitz was going to ruin my party," She shoots down.

From the look in her eyes, I can tell shes serious.

Beck throws an arm around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.

"Well! This was fun! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Sikowitz cheers, running out the basement climbing up the stairs.

The rest of us stand their awkwardly for a moment, slightly overwhelmed.

"Well.. Cool party Tori," Beck says, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

His friends follow us, and each thank Tori respectively for all the terror she caused them, before each getting their cars, and driving home.

I get into Beck's car, and he begins to drive me home to my house. I'm staying at my mom's house right now, and I have to babysit my brother after he gets back from trick or treating with his friend.

"That was an interesting party," Becks says, turning left towards my house.

"Yeah. I wonder why he didn't kidnap us originally?" I wonder.

"Well, he said something about wanting to use the video to win a short film contest," Beck shrugs. "Maybe he thought our relationship wold cause more drama and make people like it better," he shrugs. "Or maybe, he was afraid of the potential broken bones that kidnapping one of us would cause."

"Psh. Yeah right, like you could break any bones," I snicker.

"I could too! And I couldn't, you would break his bones for me," Beck smiles. "With your scissors!" he adds.

"That would be fun," I admit. Beck laughs, because most guys don't have a girlfriend who talks about wanting to break their teachers bones with scissors.

Then again, most guys don't have teachers who crash their friends parties and kidnap a ton of the guests.

Beck pulls up at my house, and I get out, waiting expectantly. Beck smiles, getting out as well.

Beck stands on the curb next to me for a second. He grins, pulling me in gentle for a kiss.

The kiss is short, sweet, and screams a silent goodnight.

"Goodnight vampire angel," He whispers across my lips, before pulling away, and getting back in his car.

I grin as he drives away, a few butterflies still flying around my stomach.

Ugh, I've dated him for three years and I still get freaking butterflies when we kiss.

Why do I have to be such a little girl sometimes?!

I go inside my house, to find my brother isn't home yet.

**Beck's POV **

I slowly remove all my vampire makeup, and am in the middle of scrubbing off the pounds of eye makeup Jade caked on my face, When I hear my phone ring.

It's Jade's ring tone, which is weird... Didn't I just drop her off at her house four minutes ago?

I shrug, picking it up.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey Beck, can I borrow 200 rolls of toilet paper?" She wonders.

"Umm... My I ask why?" I question, confused.

"Umm. Just tell me this.. Do you still have Sikowitz's address written down somewhere from that sleepover we had?" She asks.

"Yeah.. I think.." I trail off, confused.

"Good," She says slyly, hanging up the phone.

**A/N: I'm so freaking exhausted right now, so please excuse any spelling,or grammar, errors... I'm litterally half awake, and can barely type.**

** But I really want to post this for you, because its been awhile and you guys are so amazing... Ill go over it to edit it in the morning ;)**

**So many of you got the ghost right, but the winner was "Born into flame" Plse pm me asap! Congrats!**

**Im soo tireeddd.. Goodnight to me you guys..**

**Thanks again for 350 revies! I love you all!  
><strong>

**143! **


	48. Thanksgiving Part One: Saved By The Bell

**A/N: Hey hey hey! :D I know you're anxious to read the chapter, but please read this!**

**school is back on.. so fast updates are of. Another reason my updates will be slower is that I'm working on 3 stories.. This, a seddie story( Only 6 chapters tho:), and a Cade friendship, bade, cabbie, story that you guys should read! :D It's called "Count on me"Yes, I did base the title off the Bruno Mars song ;) Seriously.. Read it.**Shameless self promoting** **

**I'll tell you when I post the prompt that was given was I prize for the winner of the Halloween contest. This isn't it **

**Are you guys ready for the RETURN of Anthony O.o, Olivia, Alice, Abigail, Madison, and Eli!? And all the other Olivers!? If you havn't read together forever, I promise, you'll be able to make sense of this :) **

_**Hey fellow Super-icarly fans out there! Can you spot the easy icarly reference!? **_

_**And to every one reading this(All the fellow bade fans) can you spot a serious case of me foreshadowing? **_

_**Can you guys catch the small All That reference?**_

**Saved By The Bell**

**Thanksgiving Special.. Part One**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

I scroll through the trending topic on the slap, "#ImThankfulFor, and am partially expecting to find that Beck wrote some annoyingly sappy thing about me, followed with a chain of computer hearts. This would half sicken me and make me want to punch him, while the other half would be shamefully hidden in secret happiness.

But that doesn't happen, because I scroll through the topic to find that Beck's post says "I'm thankful for Jade because if I don't write that, she'll text-harass me all night." I frown, and find myself a little disappointed. Is Beck really living in fear like that? Is does he do everything he does just so I won't freak out on him? Am I a monster and he is just barely keeping me tame?

Oh well, he's lost any potential sappy: "I'm thankful for my beautiful loving boyfriend WHO NO ONE CAN HAVE". Yes, that's definitely sappy in my dictionary.

Instead, I type a bitter entry about how much I hate having to be thankful for things in the first place. I mean, why should I be thankful that I have a suckish dad, a workaholic mother, pretty much no friends, and I scare the chiz out of my own boyfriend?

Oh, and don't even get me started on Tori. She's taken nearly everything that I WAS thankful for. My friends, my acting, my singing. Now it's just Tori, Tori, Tori..

Seriously, I give it a few months, and Beck and I will be broken up, and he'll be falling for Tori faster than I can count to ten.

But when I say this, Beck just kisses my head and tells me I'm crazy. That he couldn't love anyone else. And blaty blaty blaty blah. I've heard it all.

I sigh, closing the internet on my phone and throwing it casually on to my bed. I go into the little private bathroom connected to my dark room. I shower and slip on one of Beck's flannel shirts and a pair of boxers.

I brush my teeth and remove the makeup off my face (which has gotten much easier, due to the day that I forgot to bring makeup to Beck's RV once. I didn't put any on because of that, and I was mortified. Beck, however, grinned when I was all ready for school, he didn't even glance in Tori's direction that day. Ever since then I've worn less makeup).

I exit the bathroom, flicking the lights off and slipping myself underneath the dark black covers of my bed. I grab my phone, because Beck's 'I'm thankful for Jade' was pathetic and he deserves to be text harassed.

I look around in the eerie dark and ponder the insanity of some people who are afraid of the dark. In the dark is the only place I feel like I can be myself. I can cry without my dad yelling at me. I can handle my scissors murderously, thinking about ways to kill whomever I might bee loathing at that time. I can blush without Beck smirking at me.

And now I'm thinking about a Harry Potter quote, when Dumbledore says ""It's a good thing it's dark. I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." He's a smart man.

Don't judge, I'm reading it to my brother. And hey, it's better than Twilight. At least some of the characters actually die, and they're semi likable too.

What I would give for Bella to have died in Breaking Dawn...

What I would give for Bellatrix to not have died in The Deathly Hallows...

Most of my scissor collection, definitely.

I sigh in disgust, and begin typing my text harassment to Beck.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Seriously! If you weren't scared I'd text harass you, you wouldn't be thankful for me?! **

I wait a couple seconds, sending that off, giving him a small chance to redeem himself. He doesn't though, so I continue.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Well, you aren't getting lucky this time! I can't believe you! I'm your girlfriend for three years and you aren't even thankful for me! At least, not genuinely.**

A few more seconds of waiting, but I get no reply.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Are you ignoring me?! Is this because of Vega!? I'll bet that's what you were going to say you were thankful for if you weren't so 'afraid' of my texts! **

Ugh, he better reply soon. My fingers are getting tired.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Your ignoring me. Ugh, you're so annoying. Just go be with Tori if my texts bug you so much... I bet she'd text you with little hearts and everything.. Stupid Tori. **

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**UGH! STOP BEING A WAZZBAG AND REPLY TO ME!**

I groan in frustration (F**r**ustration **NOT** F**u**stration). It's the night before Thanksgiving. If Beck's so 'thankful for me' than why won't he reply to my texts?!

Suddenly, I hear my phone beep. "About time," I mumble, unlocking it to read the new text.

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Relax Babe, I'm not ignoring you, I was in the shower.**_

The text ends there, leaving me annoyed. If he's not ignoring me, why'd he ignore every question I'd asked him while he was 'in the shower'.

**To Beck**

**From Jade:**

**Okay... Well.. Answer my questions idiot. **

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Well, aren't you sweet... If anyone in this relationship should be worried, it should be me.. How do I know you're thankful for me? O.o**_

What an idiot. Of coarse I'm thankful for him. Is he stupid?

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Of coarse I'm thankful for you! I have to test my insults on someone.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Hurtful... You know you love me ;)**_

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Dream on Beckett boy. Why didn't you just say you were thankful for me? Why add the text-harass part? **

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**It was a joke baby. I was JOKING... You know I'm thankful for you Jadey girl. I'm even more thankful for you than Bolivian Bacon.. And.. It changes you. **_

Of coarse Beck would compare me to food. I roll my eyes. But it's a huge compliment... That bacon is amazing.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I have such a weird boyfriend...**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Ummm.. You're weirder than me by FAR... **_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Lie.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Okay, we're equally weird. **_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I'll accept that because it will be Thanksgiving in a few minutes.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**143 Jade :)**_

I smile, letting my eyes slide close as I type the last text of the night.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**143 2. **

* * *

><p>I open my eyes reluctantly,the calming feeling of darkness gone from the room. It's replaced with an uneasy daylight, and the lingering fact that it's Thanksgiving.<p>

I hate Thanksgiving.

Other families have HUGE family gatherings filled with stuffing and mashed potatoes.

The biggest Thanksgiving I had was my Dad, Step mom, Brother, An annoying cousin(who I locked in the basement),and a bunch of my Dad's drunk work friends.

Not fun.

This year, Thanksgiving is with my mom. They switch of every year. I'm not even sure which one I hate more. My Dad acknowledges it's a Holiday, makes me put on a fancy dress, and then tells me to sit down, shut up, and of coarse remove all piercings and highlights so he can show off his "proper" daughter to his work friends. He's embarrassed by the real me.

A few years ago, he practically border lined abusive when I showed up with my eyebrow piercing in and made a few snide remarks.

He knows when to stop though. He has a clear line drawn between legal and not.

My mom, on the other hands, buys three TV dinners,actually takes the time to serve them, then waddles back to her sanctuary to work on whatever project for work she's doing.

Last year, I got so fed up with it all, I ran away to Beck's house for dinner, leaving my dad probably happier anyways. I felt a little bad about leaving my brother there, but my dad treats him like a king.

I sigh, seeing not much point in getting out of bed. I'm just gonna get back in it anyways.

I lie in my bed, letting my thoughts wander for awhile, when once again, I am awakened by the sound of my phone going off. I groan, looking at it.

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**So, what time are you coming over? Are you bringing Paul this time?**_

Huh?

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**What?... **

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**You're coming to my house right? I just kinda assumed since... Well. You know. You're mom won't care will she? **_

My eyes widen and a grin appears on my face.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**No.. My mom won't care.. But.. Your Thanksgivings are family things.. And I made everyone cry last year.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**You're family Jade! And that was hilarious.. And these are different family members! That was my Moms side! My Moms side of that family doesn't really like my Dad's side... So we alternate Thanksgivings. These are Olivers..They have thicker skin.. And you're not saying grace. We usually let the newest family member do it.. And I think Olivia has a boyfriend now... Well, a steady one... **_

Wait... Olivia? Wasn't she that 18 year old brat I'd met when I went to Canada with Beck once?

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Olivia?**

_**To Jade **_

_**From Beck**_

_**Yeah, you've met her once.**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**And Hated her.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Yeah.. She sucks. So anyways, how about you come by my house with Paul at around two if you want. Then you can help cook a bit and stuff...**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Sounds good.. Thanks. I love you.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**I love you too.. Wear something nice :) **_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**As in 'wear something low-cut so I can see your boobs'**

_**To Jade**_

_**from Beck**_

_**I didn't say that.**_

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**You were thinking it. Now I gotta get dressed. See you later.**_

I set my phone down again, hopping out of bed.

I look at my phone. It's 10 AM. I have four hours to shower, Brush teeth and hair, get dressed, do makeup, eat breakfast, and get to Beck's house.

I leap up, undressing hopping in the shower. When I get out, I warp a black towel around myself and dry my hair, curling it a bit at the ends. I brush my teeth, and then get out of the bathroom to get dressed.

I stare at all the different clothing choices. I'm not one of those girls who stresses about what to wear. I wear what I want and no one's gonna stop me.

I pick out a dress that has a black skirt-like bottom, and the top half is light green and long sleeved. I put on a few necklaces to go with it, and add to the promise necklace already around my neck.

I put in green highlights to match my dress, and gold earrings. I apply my eye makeup, and lip gloss. Once all this is done, I rush downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

My breakfast consists of some cereal, and the only kind left are my moms disgusting cheerios, which I hate. I swallow them quickly, anxious to get to Beck's house.

I run to Paul's room to rouse him, and tell him we're going to Beck's house.

Paul is already dressed, and is playing with one of his new Lego sets peacefully.

"Hi Jade!" He says, looking up at me.

"Hey Paul," I greet him. "Do you wanna come to Thanksgiving dinner at Beck's house with me? I'm sure Beck has some little cousins for you to play with." I suggest.

"But... What about mommy?" He asks, confused. I sigh.

"Mommy won't mind," I tell him.

"Have you asked her?" He wonders.

"Well... No, but I'm sure she won't care," I reassure him.

"Ask her! Then I'll go!" He demands.

I sigh. He's so demanding for a six year old. I rush into my mom's room, who's typing away at her computer.

"Hey mom, do you mind if Paul and I go to Beck's house for Thanksgiving? You can come if you want." I add reluctantly. Although, I know she's going to say yes.

"That's fine Jade. I'm a little busy," She responds.

I leave, taking the hint, and go fetch Paul.

"Mom said yes, let's go!"

"Okay," He agrees, skipping out of the door with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I rush around my house, a little stressed out. It is 2:05, so Jade will be here any minute to help. This is a bit calming.

I have to make enough mashed potatoes for seventeen people. And I'm not even 100% sure how to use a potato peeler, and they have to be peeled or my cousin, Eli, won't eat them.

My cousins are arriving at five, and staying for the weekend. The only people here right now are my grandparents, parents-

"Ding, Dong"

And now, Jade and Paul.

I rush to answer the door, and sure enough, there Jade and her little brother stood.

"Hey," I say, a little rushed from all the stress. "Come in. I need your help. I'm so glad you're here because I need to make so much mashed potatoes and I don't know how-" Jade cuts me off, kissing me in a 'shut up' sort of way.

"Chill down babe. Let's get Paul settled in front of your TV, then work of your potatoes," She says calmly, leading her brother into my living room.

"Hi Beck!" Paul says, sitting himself on my parent's living room couch. "Could you turn on the TV please?" He asks sweetly.

"Sure thing kiddo," I reply, turning the TV on.

We leave Paul entertained by some crappy Nickelodeon show, and go to my dining room(The kitchen is a mess right now of adults trying to cook a turkey).

I have set up a large mixing bowl, and some ingredients that I read would be necessary from the recipe my mom gave me. But.. That's as far as I got.

"How many people are coming?" Jade asks, her eyes scanning the very large pile of potatoes in the bowl.

"Umm... Seventeen, I think," I answer.

"Alright, well, let's start peeling the potatoes," Jade suggests.

"That's the problem.. I don't know how," I admit sheepishly.

"How are you so stupid?" Jade mumbles, taking the potato peeler. She slides it smoothly across the potatoes skin, slicing off the skin in neat strips. It's only a matter of seconds before she's down..

"How do you do that so neatly!?" I say in awe, holding up the potato I'd tried to peel earlier. It was a mess of broken chunks and skin, and a little painful to look at.

"It's not rocket science Beck," Jade replies, shrugging. "How about, since you're too incompetent to do anything else, I peel them and you mash them.

"Alright," I agree.

Jade begins peeling potatoes, throwing them in the mixing bowl, I take the potato masher, crashing it into the bowl several times, until only much remained. This goes on for a while, until we have eight pounds of potatoes in mush.

"Now I think we add the butter," Jade says.

"But, it says 'softened butter'. This stuff is hard, and frozen," I state.

"Then put it in the microwave!" Jade demands. I hold up the instructions.

"But, here it says that we can't put it in the microwave becau-"

"I don't care! The instructions can't tell us what to do!" Jade says stubbornly.

"Bu-"

"Microwave!" She shouts forcefully. I sigh, defeated, throwing the butter into a cup and placing it in the microwave for fifty seconds.

"Good." Jade smiles.

"What did you mom say when you said you were coming over here?" I wonder.

"I don't know," Jade shrugs. "Something along the lines of 'I'm busy, you can leave,'"

I frown, but don't have time to reply because of the beeping noise that shoots out of my microwave.

I grab the butter, and toss it into the mashed potatoes mixture, stirring them together evenly.

"Okay.. What next?" I wonder, looking down at the recipe.

"Salt..." Jade says in a 'duh' voice.

"Wait... Was that supposed to be unsalted butter?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Jade replied.

"We have a problem..." I realize. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Just use less salt then it calls for, and we'll be good," She says.

We add the salt and other finishing touches, and our master piece is done.

"Hey Paul!" Jade calls. Paul comes walking into the dining room.

"Yeah?" He asks, his bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Do you want to be the official taste tester?" Jade offers. Paul nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" He cheers.

"Okay," Jade says, taking a plastic spoon, and scooping in some mashed potatoes. "Taste this," She instructs.

Paul eats the little bit of potatoes, smiling happily. He gives a thoughtful look before saying:

"Yummy!" He says, grinning. Jade and I smiled triumphantly. My chore was done, and now I was free to spend the rest of the afternoon with Jade!

"Hey Beck, I need you to come help make the stuffing now!" My mom said from the other room.

I frowned. So much for freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV(At 5:00)<strong>

Beck's doorbell rings and Beck's mom rushes to the door.

"Who is it?" I demand to know.

"Probably Aunt Emily, and her family," Beck answers.

"Wait," I realized. "Why does your Canadian relatives celebrate American thanksgiving?" I realize. Beck shrugs.

"We celebrate the Canadian Thanksgiving with them.. And it gives them a taste of our new culture,"Beck says.

He opens up the door to his house nonchalantly, to see a pair of grinning relatives, a girl who looked my age, and their little children waiting outside.

"Hello Beck!" The lady greets, a warm smile lighting up her tan face. She gives him a hug, stepping inside.

She looks familiar. I think I saw her when I went to Canada with Beck's family a while back...

"And who's this lady here?" She asks Beck, looking in my direction. I give an awkward smile.

"Jade," I answer, a little coldly. "I think I-"

"Oh, yes. I remember you," She cut me off, her voice icy.

"Omg! You and Beck are still dating! That's so cute!" Cries the teenage girl behind, walking inside. She has long dark brown hair, pink clothes, and I instantly recognize her as Alice, the peppy Cat-like relative of Beck's I had once met.

I give a halfhearted 'yeah' to her comment, shutting the door behind the last of her family, three small children, who I recognize, but I don't remember their names. Two of them are obviously twin girls, one of which I remember is named Madi.

"Hello Beck," a little boy says.

"Hey," Beck smiles warmly. " Paul!" He calls out, and idea forming in his head.

My brother rushes to his side.

"Paul, this is my cousin Eli. He's very nice. Maybe you could make him feel at home since you know this place so well," Beck suggests.

"Okay!" Paul agrees. "I'll show you my favorite place! Beck's old video games!" He exclaimed, grabbing the small sandy brown haired boy happily into the living room.

"Hey Alice," Beck says, "Do you know when Aunt Margret's gonna get here?" He wonders.

"Umm... Not sure.. They at the same time as us, so probably soon! OMG, Jade, you look different! Did you dye your hair?! Mines dark brown now! I hated the light brown!" Alice spills, her voice gushing out.

"I dyed it black," I reply.

"Without telling anyone," Beck adds, grinning at me. I roll my eyes.

The sound of a doorbell rings through the house, and Beck opens his door once again.

I stare out at the guest out front, and shiver.

Because I'm staring into the brown eyes of Anthony Oliver.

The memories of that suckish trip come back, and I remember his lips against mine... Moving in unfamiliar ways. Ugh, eww... Why did Beck's cousin have to _kiss_ me? I blink, wishing the image of him would go away.

He looks fairly similar to the last time a saw him. His hair is more spiky, and he's a lot taller, but other than that, he looks the same.

Next to him is an older girl, who I remember is Olivia, and their parents, who march inside to join the adults in the kitchen.

The two siblings walk into the house, shutting the door behind themselves. We all follow Beck upstairs to his old room, so Anthony can set up his bed there.

"Whoa, Beck is this the same girl from last time?" Anthony asks, his voice a little too interested. Beck nods.

"Yeah.." he says, a little uncomfortable. "This is Jade."

"Oh, I remember you. You're that weird goth girl who got sent home for being inappropriate," Olivia remembers, laughing. "You're still dating her!" She chuckles.

"Beck told me you had a boyfriend Where is he?" I challenge. Beck gives a congratulating look for remembering this fact.

Olivia's face falls, her cheeks reddening.

Anthony rolls his eyes, throwing some covers on to Beck's old bare bed. He then throws some of his clothes in Beck's dresser.

"I found out a few days ago... He cheated on me," She explains, her eyes focused of the carpet on the floor.

I can't help feeling a little bad for the snob. I can't even begin to imagine how awful having your boyfriend cheat on you would be.

Having your boyfriend realize he could do better. That you're not good enough for him.

Having your boyfriend realize the truth.

"Oh...That's too bad," Beck says awkwardly. "I guess you're saying grace again Jade," He says, smiling a bit.

"Alright, Liv, you can set up your room now. I'm good," Anthony says.

"Where am I sleeping?" Olivia asks

"You're sleeping in the guest's room, with Madi, Abi, and Alice," Beck explains.

"Sleepover!" Alice cries.

"Ugh. Gross," Olivia criticizes.

"Who's room is this?" Anthony wonders.

"Mine," Beck answers.

"But.. Aren't you going to sleep in it?" Anthony says, confused.

"No.. I live in my RV, remember," Beck reminds him, gesturing outside.

"Really? I though you were bluffing! Let's go!" Anthony exclaims.

"Go where?" Beck asks, confused.

"To your RV! Duh!" Anthony cries. "I wanna see it!"

Beck glances at me for a moment and I frown. I'm not all too crazy about this boy who I hate in a place I kinda love.. It's sorta Beck and I's special place.

"Umm...Maybe later." Beck answers.

"Why not now?" Anthony asks.

"It's umm... Really dirty..." Beck trails off and I hold back a laugh, cringing at his awful lying skills.

"I don't care," Anthony shrugs.

"Kid's! Dinner!" Beck's mom calls.

Beck grabs my hand happily, rushing downstairs. I sigh, relieved we didn't have to bring all his cousins into his RV.

Saved by the bell.

**A/N: I'll post the rest ASAP.. :D **


	49. TP2:His Heart Beat, My lullaby

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! :D it lacked a bit in bade, but that shall be made up for XD **

**Also, anyone religious, don't be offended by Jade's speech in this chapter... Jade's Jade... Not me. **

**His Heartbeat... My lullaby**

**Thanksgiving Special... Part Two**

**Beck's POV**

Jade sits down next to me at the large extended dinging room table, that just barely fits all sixteen guests. Anthony plots himself on her other side, and I roll my eyes, annoyed. There's no way I want him in my RV, and I don't think Jade's crazy about that idea either... I don't even want him in my house, that annoying little creep.

"Alright.. Umm.. Jade.. you get to say grace.. Again," My mom says reluctantly, remembering the last time we let Jade say grace. But traditionally, we let the newest family member do it, and apparently, Olivia's boyfriend turned out to be a cheating wazzbag.

"Alright, let's see. Hora-ay," She begins, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thank you non-existent God for this food that we get to eat while others starve and die. Thank you for letting us murder an innocent turkey and tear it limb from limb. What a sin you have blessed upon us. Thank you for letting so many innocent people die from cancer every day. Thank you for breaking the hearts of so many families, as they watch there innocent children slowly die a painful death. Thank you for blessing me with my asshole of a father and egghead of a mother who don't give chiz what I do on Thanksgiving. Thank you for creating mosquitoes, who bite innocent people, giving them a nasty illness. Thank you for sending thousands of people to war, and killing my grandfather. Thank you for killing Beck's uncle last year." Jade enunciates each word loud and clear, making her words sad and powerful.

My younger cousins, Madi, Abi, and Eli, are close to tears. Jade's younger brother, Paul, seems fairly unaffected though, but he lives with Jade, so he's used to all this.

I kick Jade under the table lightly, trying to get her to shut up. She gives me an annoyed glare, and continues.

"Thank you for all the kidnappers, rapists, and murderers. Thank you for all the horrible things you put people through every day. Thank you for making us all live in the jank world, and thank you for all the heartbroken families of the smart, brave people who take their own life to escape all this pain you've blessed upon us. Thank you for 9/11. Thank you for all our dead relatives, and bunnies. Yes, thank you so much God for all the chiz you do. Amen." Jade finishes her speech, looking around at the now depressed faces of my family. My grandmother has a few tears on her face, because her sister died in 9/11(Her sister lived in America). "Well... Let's eat," Jade adds, serving herself a slice of the turkey, and passing it to me. "I'm staving."

My family stares at me, expecting me to do something... Why me?

My dad clears his throat awkwardly, looking at the table of crying, sad, depressed people. A sense of Deja Vu rises.

"That's a Time out," I say, after a long awkward pause. A quiet sob rackets out of Madi again, just to prove my point further.

"What!? They told me to say grace!" Jade defends.

"Go sit at the top of the stairs," I point, I don't say it angrily, just gently.

Jade stands up, pushing in her chair and winding down the corner of my house. I hear her pitter patter of foot steps as she walks up the stairs.

"How do you date someone so heartless?" My grandmother asks. "And inconsiderate! For all she knew, we could have had relatives who died in those situations! Why was she thanking God for all that?!"

"I'm guessing she's anti religious," Anthony says, trying to make people laugh.

"This is a day to be thankful. Not sad!" Abi cries.

"How did you get her to listen to you?" Anthony wonders.

"Did you mind control her?" Eli wonders.

"No! Beck is always really good at that!" Paul says proudly.

"Look.. You guys.. I'm sorry.. Jade looks at things differently.. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I say.

"Well, she has a funny way of showing that," My grandfather mumbled, annoyed.

"I don't want someone like her besmudging the family name!" My grandmother complains.

"Don't worry about that. Beck will come to his senses soon enough," My dad says. " She won't besmudge us Olivers."

"Ha, more like Jade will come to her senses, who would want to besmudge a family name like ours?" Anthony jokes.

"Besmudge?" I say, confused.

"Alright, Beck. How about you go get Jade, and we can enjoy the rest of the meal.. Without trouble," My mom suggests, a little annoyed.

"Okay," I agree, getting up to go after Jade.

I quickly walk around the corner of my house to the brown wooden staircase, and there she is, sitting at the top of the stairs, scowling down at me. She looks a little like a goddess on a throne, looking down at the world. So beautiful...

"Hey," I greet her flirtatiously, listening a bit to hear the chatting of my family from the other room, to make sure they aren't eaves dropping.

"Hey," She greets curtly, meeting my eyes as I walk up the stairs. I plop myself next to her at the top, letting her fall into my arms.

"I know you didn't mean to upset them," I whisper into her ear, moving a lock of black hair to kiss the side of her head. "And you're right. This world is pretty janked up."

Jade sighs, exasperated. I stare into her eyes and realize how hard this is for her. To try to fit in with a bunch of people she knows hate her.. She knows are judging her.

"I get it. I'll go apologize and we can just forget about it. I'm sorry," Jade replies, I can tell she's sincere. "And cool it with the time outs," She orders.

"That's my girl," I tell her, bringing her chin up to kiss her lips.

She kisses back passionately, running her fingers through my hair and pressing herself against my chest. I hold her tightly against me, outlining her lips with my tongue.

After a few seconds, we both pull away reluctantly, glancing into each others eyes again.

"Scratch that," Jade whispers. "Give me more time outs," She smirks.

"I'd love too," I reply, leaning in to kiss her lips again quickly before standing up. She grabs my hand and we walk downstairs together.

We enter the dining room, and I look at Jade expectantly.

"Umm.. I'm sorry if I upset you guys... I didn't mean to," Jade mumbles, looking down. She sits down in her seat once again.

"It's alright," My mom says. "And it wasn't nearly as bad as last year," She adds under her breath.

It isn't long until things are up and moving again. Everyone is served from the piles of food on the table. Turkey, stuffing, cranberry relish, and mashed potatoes litter peoples plates. And we're all stuffing ourselves full of the deliciousness.

"Mom!" Olivia whines, annoyed, as the adults begin pouring a few drinks for all those legally allowed to have them. "That's not fair! I'm not even American!" She complains.

"Yes, I know, but this is the _American _thanksgiving and we're in America. In America, the drinking age is 21," Aunt Margret replies.

"Yeah, I know. But We're Canadian, and in Canada, it's 18! And I'm 19! It's thanksgiving here, no ones gonna care! I'm sure there are Americans who make an exception today!" Olivia explains.

"Beck we're taking a trip to Canada when I turn 18," Jade demands, grinning at this news.

"No you're not," My dad says.

"Aww... Poor Beck and Jadey have to wait till they're 21 to drink," Anthony teases.

"Yeah.. Legally," Jade says, smirking. My father raises an eyebrow, but decides not to comment.

"Seriously, why do you guys live here? Canada has free health care and I can actually have a sip of champagne with out mom freaking out," Olivia wonders.

"Cause, Canada's stupid," Jade answers. "But I'll admit, the drinking thing is cool. This country has too many rules."

This banter continues for a while, and Olivia never actually does get her drink. Which makes her fairly irritable.

"Let's play the Thanksgiving game!" Madi suggests happily.

"Great idea, Madi. Who wants to start?" My mom asks.

"What the heck is the Thanksgiving game?" Jade asks. "It sounds stupid."

"We go around the table and each say something we're thankful for that starts with the letter we get, alphabetically. So, if Beck went first he could say Apples, then Madi could say Bears," My aunt explains.

"I was right." Jade replies.

"How about you start Jade?" I suggest, looking her in the eye. Jade scowls.

"No."

"I'll start," Olivia says, sighing dramatically. "I'm thankful that America isn't my country."

"I'm thankful for Beck's girlfriend,"Anthony says, grinning at Jade flirtatiously. Jade rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"I'm thankful for..." Jade begins. "For the innocence of the children here, I can't say what I'm thankful for," She says, smirking, winking at me. "It begins with a C though," She reassures us.

"Say it! Say it!" Paul chants.

"Co-"

"Don't say it!" My dad warns her. Jade smirks.

My family members look at me, Olivia and Alice rolling their eyes. Anthony looks vaguely jealous.

My grandparents look disgusted.

"I'm thankful for Degrassi on DVD," I say, ignoring everyone else.

"I'm thankful for elephants!" Madi exclaims. I grin at her six year old cuteness.

"I'm thankful for my family!" Abi says. The adults all give a chorus of "awws".

"I'm thankful for gifts at Christmas!" Eli shouts happily. Shoot, I need to buy Jade something... Thanks for reminding me Eli.

"I'm thankful for my houses," Paul decides.

"I'm thankful for Ivory," Aunt Emily says smiling. That's her families pet cat. He hates me.

"I'm thankful for jumbo fries," Uncle Joe jokes. Damn, I wanted J. He wasted it on Jumbo fries?

"I'm thankful for this new device called the kindle," my grandmother says. "I can read so many more old books now," she says.

"I'm thankful that I'm living," My grandfather chuckles.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful children," Aunt Margret says, looking at Anthony and Olivia. God... How can she think that Anthony is beautiful? Olivia is kinda pretty though.. But if Jade knows I'd even thought that she'd probably murder me. I don't think she's above being jealous of my cousin.

"I'm thankful for Nintendo, for making the wii," My Dad says.

"I'm thankful for our lives," My mom says.

"I'm thankful for Police!" Alice squeals happily.

"Why?" Jade wonders. "All they do is give speeding tickets..." She says, annoyed. I kind of agree with her.

"I'm thankful for... Ugh! Why did I get Q! That's too hard," Olivia complains.

"Queens?" Anthony suggests.

"Fine," Olivia shrugs.

"I'm thankful for r... Rice?" Anthony decides. Oh God, Jade has S...

"I'm thankful for s-"

"I'm thankful for turtles!" I cut her off.

This causes everyone to laugh a bit(minus the small children), even my dad, because of the wild expression of my face, in contradiction to Jade's calm and collected, slightly annoyed face.

"I'm thankful for umbrellas, cause without them we'd be so wet!" Madi cries. Jade smirks, raising her eyebrows at me. God, Jade's so immature half the time.

"I'm thankful for v..." Abi thinks a bit. "I need help. Nothing starts with v," Abi admits.

"How about violin?" I say helpfully.

"Okay. They make pretty music." Abi decides.

"I'm thankful for water," Eli says, taking a sip of his water as he says it, causing water to be spilled everywhere.

"I'm thankful for X-rays, because once, I broke my arm, and they helped me." Paul says.

"I'm thankful for all of you," Aunt Emily said, Looking at everyone, except Jade. Wow.. How nice.

"I'm thankful for zebras," my uncle says, finishing the game.

"Alright. What a great game to end this amazing meal! Lets clean this up and we'll be back here in around ten minutes for some apple pie!" My mom says. "But, before we clean up, I'm sure we're all curious to know.. What was the S that you were thankful for Jade? I believe we never got to hear it?"  
>My mom smirks at me. Oh God. Has the world turned against me?<p>

"S-"

"Alt! Yes! Jade loves salt. Bye!" I say quickly, grabbing Jade by the arm and pulling her into the living room.

"Alright, you kids go off for a few minutes while we get dessert ready!" My aunt calls behind us.

"Ugh, I'm so full," Anthony complains, waddling into the living room.

"Beck, wanna go shoot some hoops to work off all this before dinner?" Anthony asks.

"Umm... Sure." I agree, heading out the back door with Anthony. Alice and Jade follow, leaving Olivia inside to beg her parents to let her drink something at desert, whining about how it's not fair.

We step outside into my fairly large backyard. The air is a little chilly(well at least it feels chilly to someone who's lived in California for the majority of their life).

"Do you guys wanna play knockout!?" Alice suggests, walking up to the new basket ball hoop in my backyard, and grabbing the basket ball underneath it.

"Umm. We need to basket balls two do that," Anthony says.

"Wait, be right back," Jade says, opening the fence that leads to the front yard.

"Where are you going?" Anthony wonders, but Jade's already gone.

She comes back a few seconds later holding a second basket ball. I remember that I have one buried deep in my closet in my RV. She must have gotten it from there.

"Oh sweet! Thank you Jadey," Anthony says, grinning. He walks up just a bit to close to Jade for my liking, looking down just a bit too far down, and grabbing the basket ball out of her hands.

"Don't call me that!" Jade snaps, backing up a bit. Now come on. Let's get in a line and play knockout."

We all do as told. Anthony begins, throwing the ball and getting it in on the first shot. He hands it to me, as Alice begins shooting.

Alice kinda sucks at sports, and I get it in before her easily.

"Dang it!" She shouts annoyed, going over to sit at our picnic bench to watch the rest of the game. "Can we play Swedish?"

"No!" Jade answers Alice. She aims at the net, getting it in and handing it to me.

Anthony shoots, but his ball bounces off the rim.

"Dammit!" He cries, annoyed, rushing to go pick up the ball.

While he's underneath the net, I see a perfect shot. I thrust the basket ball into the net, and it goes straight through the hoop, bouncing on Anthony's head on the way down to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Anthony asks, annoyed, rubbing the back of his head. I smirk.

"You're out!" Jade hollers.

"God Beck, you're girlfriend is rubbing off on you,"Anthony says, annoyed, throwing his ball to Jade.

"But, I was already hot and sexy," I wink.

"Come on Beck shoot at the net! No ones paying you to look pretty!" Jade shouts, and I realize it's Jade against me, and she's already shot, thank god she missed.

"You're on Ms. West," I challenge, throwing my basket ball up at the net.

Jade throws up hers as well.

"Dessert, you guys!" My dad calls, we turn to look in his direction for a second.

When we look back, one of the basket balls has gone through the hoop, and someone has won.

"Who won?" Alice wonders.

"I did!" Jade and I shout at the same time, then look at each other for a second.

"No I did!" We shout again.

"I won!" Jade demands.

"No.. I clearly won. I threw it in the air first! Obviously it was my basket ball that went through the hoop!"

"Yeah, but mine had better aim, and was way more likely to have gone through the net," Jade argues.

"Guys, who cares who won! Let's go eat some pie!" Anthony exclaims.

Although I know that I won, I decide to let the issue go, and rush inside to go get dessert.

We sit down at the dining room table again, and have each been served a slice of delicious apple pie. The adults are in the other room, getting their slices.

I take a bite of it, and even though I am completely stuffed, I manage to get one bite down.

And then another..

And another...

And another...

Until the entire pie is gone and I feel like a wanna puke.

Jade of coarse stopped after like two bites.

"Eat more!" I demand, laughing a bit.

"No. I'm full." Jade shakes her head.

I pick up the spoon, stuffing it in her mouth, despite her protests.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" I shout.

"Footop It Beghgck youhr enn daresing me!" Jade shouts, her mouth full.

Anthony laughs. Jade narrows her eyes. Taking her spoon and filling it with apple pie. For a second, I think she's going to take my advice and eat more.

Until I find myself covered with apple pie.

"Jadelyn West!" I scold.

I grab my spoon and fill it with whipped cream. I shoot it at Jade's face.

It lands all over her chin, which she promptly wipes of with her hands, and eats.

I dodge a few more shots of apple pie, and soon, Jade and I are in a full out food war, much to Olivia's distaste, mumbling things like "Children.. So immature."

Jade's wiping more whipped cream off her eye when my mom comes in, holding a slice of apple pie. Her jaw drops as she surveys the mess around us.

"Beck, Jade, please clean this up," She demands, annoyed. "And Jade, Paul fell asleep on the couch. I think you should bring him home after you clean this mess up." She says this is a nicer tone.

"Alright," Jade nods. "Beck. Clean it up."

We get up, clearing out dishes, and bringing them into the kitchen sink. I begin to clean up the whipped cream mess, and Jade goes to the living room, to wake her brother up.

Cleaning up the food mess doesn't take long, and soon I go into the living room to say goodbye to Jade and Paul.

Anthony and Alice follow me.

"Bye Jade! And Paul!" Alice says.

"Bye Jade," Anthony says, smiling flirtatiously. "Come back tomorrow.. I'll be here." He looks down at her lips a moment before walking away.

I give Jade a quick goodbye kiss, and she whispers into my ear, "I'll be back at around 12. Don't let Anthony in the silver streak." I nod in agreement, and she grabs Paul's hand and goes outside.

"So now that the wicked witch is gone, what should we do?" Olivia asks..

"Don't call her that," I reply, annoyed.

"Can we go see your RV Beck?" Anthony asks.

"No.. I... It's..." I try to think of a good enough lie, but nothing comes to me.

"Why not?" Anthony asks impatiently.

"I wanna see it!" Alice cries.

"It's getting cleaned.." I say, thinking of an excuse of the top of my head.

"Okay Beck.." Anthony says, doubtful.

I sigh, if Anthony won't just respect I don't want him in my RV, this is gonna be a long few hours until he goes to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I check my pear phone clock. It's 11:45. I said I'd be at Beck's place again at 11:00. Well, at least, I told Beck that. I don't exactly need his annoying cousins knowing about our personal life.

We hadn't exactly gotten much alone time today.

I checked on Paul one last time, who was sound asleep in his bed. Then I got out my phone and texted Beck.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I'm coming over. Have your annoying cousins gone to bed yet?**

_**To Jade **_

_**From Beck**_

_**Olivia's hanging out with the adults trying to act like shes all adultish... Anthony and Alice and I have gone to Bed though. You can come over :) you haven't spent the night at my RV in a while.**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Kk. Be over soon. **

* * *

><p>I knock on the door softly, not wanting all the adults in Beck's house to hear, all though, they're probably drunk anyway.<p>

Beck opens the door, smiling. "Enter," He tells me, even though I've already made myself at home on his couch.

I dig through his drawers and find an old oversized T-shirt and a pair of girls boxers I'd left there. I change into them, not bothering to pick up my previous clothes.

Beck changes into one of his old flannel shirts and a pair of boxers. And finally we can have some well earned alone time.

"I'm so tired," Beck yawns, going into his bathroom to brush his teeth. I follow, doing the same, and removing the green extensions from my hair and the makeup of my face.

"Me too," I agree. Attempting to remove all traces of my mascara.

Beck lies down in his bed, buried underneath his covers. I lie down next to him, in between him and the wall.

He faces towards me and I bury my head in his chest, inhaling his smell, pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

It is completely dark. The only light in the RV is the small amount of moonlight coming in from the bullet proof windows. And I like it this way. Like it's just Beck and I in a sea of dark.

Just Beck and I.

We lay there in silence for a while, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. He runs his fingers through my hair absent absentmindedly. I listen to his heart beat, and feel his chest rising and falling below me.

He breaks the silence first, with a slightly worried statement.

"You said something today Jade... It confused me." Beck begins.

"What?" I ask, puzzled. I think I've been pretty straight forward today.

"When you were saying grace. You said ' smart, brave people who take their own life to escape all this pain you've blessed upon us'. Smart people. Jade, are you suicidal or something? Do you really think it's smart to take your own life?" Beck asks, his tone concerned. His arms around me tighten, almost protectively.

I pause before answering, taking time to soak in his question. I don't think he even understands the complexity of what he just asked.

"I don't you really know what you're asking me." I tell him truthfully.

"Jade!" Beck says, a little louder than necessary. "I know exactly what I'm asking you! I'm asking if your life went to hell, would you... Kill yourself?" Beck's eyes peer into mine, looking deep into my soul for the answer.

There is a long pause as I ponder his question for a moment, wondering how the subject hasn't even come up before. It's not like I haven't expressed my views on the subject of death. There are times when I truly believe that being dead is better than being alive.

Then I turn to look into Beck's eyes again and remember why that's not true.

"I think to be alive, you should have something... Someone... To live for." I begin.

"But, you have to find someone to live for. You can't just give up! That's so.. Cowardly," Beck accuses.

"I think people who commit suicide are just as brave, maybe more, than the ones who don't. Living on is the safe option. You know what will happen. You'll breath, eat, sleep, and cry, and nothing will change. But... Death. It's so new and unexplored. Anything could happen. It seems pretty brave to me to enter an unknown world like that," I explain.

Beck actually seems to consider my point for a moment. Thinking for a little. For a moment, the only noise is the sound of our synchronized breathing and the faint chirps from the crickets outside.

"You seem like you've given this so much thought," He whispers. He pulls me even closer to him, and I can hear his heart rate speeding up a bit through his shirt. "Have you ever thought about killing yourself?" He asks, his words almost cold.

At the moment, while I'm lying in Beck's warn arms, nestled into his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling his warm breath against my forehead, the idea of taking this all away from me is Ludicrous.

But if I'm ever lying in my bed with a pair of scissors, mercilessly cutting up pictures of Beck and I, listening to the cruel laughing of my step mom, as she tells me she expected it. And then when my dad gets home he joins in with her, just laughing, telling me how dumb I am to believe it could have turned out differently. And when he tells me he hates me, all I can do is sit and watch when he takes my brother out for ice cream. And I can see Tori and Beck. Holding hands, kissing, talking, laughing.

If that were to happen. If I didn't have a single person to rely on. The idea might not seem crazy.

Actually, it might seem fairly rational.

"Yeah. But... You would too if you lived in my family. And I would never ever do that to myself. I have too much to live for right now." I tell him, looking him in the eye.

"Like what?" Beck asks, his voice obviously teasing, and I'm glad he's reverted out of the serious, cold Beck he was a couple seconds ago.

"You..." I mumble, feeling my cheeks turn red.

See, the whole ' blushing in the dark' thing does come in handy.

But, since it's night time and there are barely any noises to be heard, even a tiny whisper can be heard easily.

Beck smiles, but then reverts back to a frown.

"So... What if we broke up?" He wonders, but rephrases his question when he sees my face begin to fall. "If, Jade, If. I'm not planning on ever breaking up with you."

Even after he says that, I feel that awful feeling of dread and sadness in my stomach. A delayed reaction. I know it will go away in a few seconds, but listening to a few more of Beck's heartbeats couldn't hurt.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've got other people to live for. My brother. Cat. You just make it a lot less likely for that to ever happen. Just one more butterfly I could draw. If I was ever standing at the edge of a bridge, and about to jump, and I thought of you, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you... Although if we were broken up, and I thought of you, I'd probably jump the hell off that bridge." I tell him. Beck cringes a bit.

"Jade.. Please promise me.. Even if we breakup.. Even if you feel like your life is in hell, don't kill yourself. Don't do that to me. Please," Beck's practically begging. His arms around me hugging me tightly.

"I promise," I tell him, hoping I'll keep it. "Promise me something too?" I ask.

"Of coarse," Beck says.

"Well.. Olivia.. What she said about her boyfriend. He cheated on her... If you ever do want to break up with me, for whatever reason... Although, technically, that would be violating another promise you made... Just don't cheat on me. Please. That would just be awful," I tell him.

And Beck actually lets out a laugh. It's a small laugh.. But a laugh.

"I'm not gonna cheat on you Jade... That, I can promise," He smiles.

I run my fingers through his hair, leaning up a but to kiss his lips in the darkness.

It's the kind of moment you never want to let go of. So silent. So beautiful. So perfect.

Just, Beck and I, our lips pressed together, our eyelids dropping from the long day.

We pull away and I bury myself in his warm chest, feeling him pet my hair. His heart beat is my lullaby, slowly lulling me to sleep.

"I'm so thankful for you Jade," Beck whispers into the darkness.

"I'm thankful for you too." I agree, before letting his heart beat lull me to sleep.

**PART 3.. Coming soon.**


	50. Thanksgiving Part 3: Breakfast At 2AM

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter... I'm almost at 400 reviews... Omg... Thank you guys so much :) love you all. **

**This is the 50th chapter! OMG! :D **

**Breakfast At 2AM**

**Thanksgiving Special... Part Three**

**Anthony's POV**

"Olivia, hurry up!" I whisper into the darkness. Olivia grumbles, trudging tiredly out of her room into Beck's house's hallway.

"What time is it?" She wonders, annoyed.

"2AM." I explain.

"So... Why did you wake me up?" Olivia wonders.

"Cause... Beck like.. Wouldn't let us see his RV, so there must be something freaking awesome in there he doesn't want us to see! So, let's go in it, now that he's asleep," I shrug.

"Umm.. I see a few flaws in you 'perfect plan'," Olivia replies, giving me a know-it-all look. "Don't you think Beck would be a little mad about us going into his RV?" Olivia says.

"We'll be quiet! He won't wake up!" I insist. "Now come one! Let's go!" I urge impatiently. I really want to know what Beck's hiding from us.

"What about Alice?" Olivia wonders.

"Ugh.. Okay, go wake her up," I order.

No offense to Alice or anything but she is seriously freaking annoying. I'd take a million Beck's over her.

A few seconds later, Olivia comes out of the guest room with a haggard looking Alice, wearing fuzzy pink pajamas.

"What?" Alice says tiredly.

"We're gonna go see what's in Beck's RV," Olivia summarizes.

"Okay," Alice says, her voice weak. It's a good thing she's half asleep, because normally, Alice would never agree to do something so "Mean".

Turns out I'm totally right, and a few seconds later, Alice says, "Wait, isn't this mean to Beck?"

"No, he won't mind" I tell her.

"Okay, Let's go!" Alice exclaims.

"SHH!" Olivia tells both of us. "Do you want to wake up the whole house. Aunt Margret is sleeping on the couch downstairs, so we have to be super quiet when we open the door!"

"Alright 'mom'," I whisper sarcastically.

We walk swiftly and quietly to the front door, cracking it open just enough so each of us can slip through.

Once we're all outside, Olivia slowly shuts the front door behind us. It closes with a popping noise that causes Alice to jump a bit.

"Beck's a really light sleeper guys, so if we actually want to get it to his RV, we have to be silent," Olivia says.

We walk down the dark driveway. The weather is so warm here, even at night. I don't know how Beck was wearing long sleeved today.

"Why does it say 'The Silver Streak' on it?" Alice wonders.

"And what's with the fake address? Why 143? Did he just pick that number randomly?" Olivia wonders.

"I thought we had to be silent," I mimic her, annoyed.

"Shut up and let's get inside," Olivia demands.

We creep up to the doorstep of the RV.

"How are we going to get inside?" Olivia wonders.

"I found a key in Beck's dresser in his room," I say, holding it up slyly. I stick it in the key hole, twisting slightly. With a small click, the door swings open, revealing the mess inside.

"Let's go," I say, taking the first step inside.

Olivia and Alice follow, and then we shut the door slowly behind us.

"It's so dark in here," Alice whispers.

"Deal with it," I retort. "I don't see why Beck didn't want us in here. I mean, it's cool and all, but there's nothing secret about it.

Using my pear phone light, I begin to explore Beck's RV. There are many pictures of Him and Jade on various surfaces. Various DVDs are piled next to the small TV set.

I hear a small laugh coming from Olivia.

"What?" I ask.

"Look!" She says, holding up something in her hand. I shine the pearphone light on her to reveal a black bra in her hand.

I walk toward her, grabbing it from her.

"Beck's girlfriends a D!" I realize, reading the black bra's size. I sigh, slightly, well more than slightly jealous. Why does Beck have to have such a sexy girlfriend? And her boobs are very... Good size.

I sigh, imagining Jade. Her hand cupping my cheek slowly as she leans up to kiss my lips. She would actually kiss me back this time, our lips moving together in time.

I shake myself out of my daydream, and continue looking around Beck's RV.

"Unless he's cheating on her," Olivia says.

"I think Jade seems like the type of girl who would wear a black bra," Alice says in Beck's defense.

size. I sigh, imagining Jade. Her hand cupping my cheek slowly as she leans up to kiss my lips. She would actually kiss me back this time, our lips moving together in time.

Why can't I get girls like that? Why can't Jade like me instead of my walking idiot for a cousin?

"And Jade has those huge boobs," I add, earning a few weird looks from my girl cousins.

"I wonder when Jade left her bra here," Alice says, continuing to venture farther into the RV. We follow her, to see from the dim light of our pear phones a large lump in a twin bed.

"Alright, there wasn't much of interest in here," Olivia says disappointed.

"We found out Jade's boob size, that's fairly interesting," I shrug.

"Whatever," Olivia whispers, irritated.

"Guys! Look! Beck has a beard!" Alice exclaims.

"Beck's gay?" Olivia asks, confused.

"No! Just look!" Alice insists.

I creep over to Alice, right next to Beck's bed. I look to where her finger is pointing.

Beck's head is sticking out of the covers, curled a little towards the wall, and, oddly enough, I see what Alice is talking about. Right near Beck's chin is a pile of raven black hair, a lot like his.

I grab the covers of Beck's bed, slowly pulling them lower.

My mouth drops in shock, as does Olivia's and Alice's.

Curled up next to Beck is a sleeping Jade.

"Didn't she leave?" Olivia whispers, confused.

"Now we know why Beck didn't want us in his RV," Alice says.

"And why there's a bra on the floor," I add.

"Did she.. Come back or something after bringing her brother home?" Olivia wonders.

"I guess," I say shrugging.

"Ugh..." Says a whiny voice. We see Jade move a bit.

"Guys! Hide!" Alice whispers urgently.

**Beck's POV**

"Ugh" Jade's voice says in her sleep-talk voice, waking me up in surprise. I groan annoyed. I hate it when Jade's sleep talking wakes me up, because there is no way I'll ever get back to sleep.

"Jade," I scold, which is a bit dumb considering she can't hear me.

I sigh, pressing myself against Jade's body, willing myself back to sleep.

"I think their asleep," a voice whispers. I sit up in alarm, scanning the room. I don't see anybody.. oh, God, and I going insane or something?

"Jade," I whisper, shaking her a bit nervously.

"Mmm-mm, Jade responds, protesting my shaking sleepily. How can anybody sleep through that?

"He's awake! Stay hidden," Another voice whispers urgently.

"Jade!" I demand, bringing her into the real world from her dreams.

Jade creeks her eyes open reluctantly.

"What?!" She asks, annoyed.

"I think there's someone in the RV," I tell her worriedly. "I heard voices."

"Then quit being such a girl, and go investigate." Jade says, rolling over, stealing covers in the process. "I left my scissors on your dresser if you need to kill somebody," Jade offers, her voice sleepy.

"Wow... Thanks sooo much..." I say, rolling my eyes.

Reluctantly, I get out of bed, shivering a bit at the cold air.

I flick the bedside lamp on, and the room is illuminated once again.

"Beck!" Jade cries, shielding her eyes from the light with the blanket. "Turn it off! I'm trying to sleep! There's no one here, you're imagining it!"

I sigh, "It really sounded like voices." I say.

"Achoo!" a small sneezes flutters across the room. Jade sits up, her eyes meet mine in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" We say simultaneously. We both nod

Jade stands up, finally believing me. "Hand me my scissors," She demands. I follow orders, handing her one of her sparkly scissors off my dresser.

"Who ever is in here better come out before I cut them up!" She threatens, kneeling down on the floor to look under my bed.

"GET OUT!" She screams, irritated. "What the hell!?"

She stands up once again, and a guilty looking Olivia, Alice, and Anthony crawl a awkwardly out from underneath it.

Jade stands a bit awkwardly, because she's a little scantily clad for company, but, on the bright side, at least she's wearing clothes.

Jade's shirt is an over sized t-shirt that hangs low on her chest, and it's fairly obvious where Anthony's line of vision is taking him. The shirt stops mid thigh, leaving her gorgeous bare legs on display.

"Why are you guys in here?" I ask, irritated, throwing my arm around Jade's shoulder.

"Well... Umm... It was Anthony's idea!" Olivia says. "I'm just a chaperone."

"I thought Jade went home, I didn't know she was with you!" Anthony defends.

"Ugh, I'm so glad you guys are leaving tomorrow," Jade tells them. "Now get out of our RV!"

I smile when Jade calls it 'our RV'. I love how she thinks of it as her home too.

"I will if you kiss me," Anthony offers hopefully. I frown angrily.

"What the heck! My boyfriend is right here!" Jade yells.

"Wait wait wait.." I pause, "You would kiss him if I wasn't here?" I ask.

"No. Ewww," Jade reassures me. I smile satisfied with her disgusted reaction.

"Get out," I order.

"If Jade doesn't kiss me I'll tell Beck's dad she spent the night," Anthony threatens.

"So?" Jade says, shrugging. "He'd have to be an idiot to have not figured that out already!"

Anthony frowns, defeated. "Whatever, say goodbye to us in the morning, cause we're leaving at around 9 AM," He says, trudging out of my RV, followed by my other cousins.

"Good." Jade answers, slamming the door behind them.

And now, we are finally alone again.

Jade lets out an exasperated sigh, lying back down on my bed again. I flick the lights off, causing the RV to once again be darkened. I lie next to Jade again and shut my eyes.

"I can't go back to sleep now," Jade complains, sitting up.

"Why not?" I wonder, patting her back comfortingly.

"Because I'm hungry and I want coffee." Jade states. This actually means 'Make me a sandwich and get me coffee NOW'.

"Babe... Coffee isn't going to help you sleep," I tell her.

"So?" Jade replies.

"Well... It's 2:30 AM..." I remind her.

"I can think of plenty more things we could do from now until morning besides sleep," Jade says, winking slyly.

"Good point."

"Get me breakfast and coffee?"

"My pleasure."

Jade and I hop out of bed. Jade puts on a sweater and her black slippers, and we walk outside quietly.

I unlock the door to my house, sneaking inside to the kitchen.

Jade sits at the breakfast table expectantly, looking at at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I want eggs. Scrambled, with extra cheese, and coffee.. And DO NOT make it decaf, I shall chop you up with scissors if you do that again," She threatens, struggling to stay quiet enough so that we don't wake up the house.

"Alright, alright... We had a test the next day!" I defend, recalling the time I (Gasp) gave Jade decaf coffee.

"And I needed to study... I blame you for my B-," Jade says, crossing her arms over her chest, making her adorable little pouty face.

I sigh, getting out three eggs(Two for me, one for Jade). I crack them into a cup, stirring them. I pour the egg-liquid into he pan, mixing the butter and cheese into he mixture, scrambling it all together.

After around ten minutes, I have successfully made the eggs and coffee, and serve Jade hers.

She grins, and I smile back, happy that I can put a smile on her face.

"We love to defy stereo types don't we," I realize. "Isn't the girl supposed to do the cooking?"

"I made the mashed potatoes," Jade states, as though this made up for every meal I'd ever served here. "And I made myself breakfast nearly everyday in elementary school," she adds.

"Alright, alright," I laugh. "You could at least say thank you," I tell her, atempting to teach her good manners.

"I don't say thank you." Jade snaps. "If want to do something for me, you shouldn't expect to stupid words in return... I hate words." Jade rants. "Every one acts like they're just small little things, but words are so powerful and important, and I'm not gonna waste my words saying 'thank you'."

"Okay, okay," I tell her.

"But... Thanks for the coffee," Jade mumbles, taking a sip.

I grin, "You're welcome," I reply.

"Who wants to bet we're the only couple right now at Hollywood Arts eating breakfast at two AM?" I say.

Jade nods. "Well, you're a weird one," She insults.

"Umm.. Jade.. It was you're idea.." I remind her, scooping in another bit of eggs.

"Yeah, but what kind of sane boyfriend would agree to that?" Jade questions.

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm sure most would," I tell her.

"I'm done," Jade announces, a bit too loud.

"Shhhhh!" I tell her.

She puts her dishes in the sink, and I follow her.

"Soo... I tell her, walking out off the kitchen, and opening the door to head back to my RV. "About what you said.. What exactly are we gonna do till morning now?" I ask, giving Jade a suggestive look.

"Oh, you'll see, Jade smirks, pulling me back to my RV.

**A/N: So... I thought about it.. And decided no part four. Just no, Beck's cousins are leaving a 9 AM, and Beck and Jade will be fairly occupied until then, so they won't get to see them leave, and neither will you. Christmas is next :D **

**I have an important question: How many of you ship Elavan?**


	51. A Christmas Tori: Part One

**A/N: Who else LOVED LOVED LOVED Opposite Date? ME! ! Bade! I CANNOT WAIT until I get to write missing moments for it! (I've already written my TGP missing moments to get my feels out XD)**

**A Christmas Tori**

**Part One**

**Jade's POV**

Christmas. Yey. Jolly idiots dancing around with candy canes giving each other presents... Whoohoo.

I hate Christmas.

But, you know what I hate more than Christmas?

Buying Christmas presents.

I hate it so much. I never have any idea what to get anyone, and I usually end up buying the suckiest gifts in the world, making everybody upset.

I suck at getting presents.

I'm not sure what my worst gifting-giving experience is. Either giving my five year old cousin a dead cockroach for Christmas(it was cool!) or giving Beck a can of lemonade for his birthday... Probably the cockroach one. Beck at least likes lemonade.

But I like cockroaches, they're like little tiny army dudes.

Oh God, I sound like Cat.

What am I giving Beck this year?

You tell me, I have no idea.

I'm glad I didn't have to buy anything for Tori. I just gave her an amazing idea. (Which I helped perform in the halls of Hollywood Arts, and my boyfriend slept through me singing and dancing in a dress that's fairly sexy if I do say so myself. Thanks for the self esteem boost Beck.)

But I do have to buy something for my mom, dad, step mom, brother, and maybe Cat, because seriously, she gave me scissoring scissors... That's better than literally any gift I've ever gotten.

So here I stand in the mall, attempting to buy Christmas gifts.

I sigh, walking up and down the mall, trying to find a store that was well suited for my Christmas shopping needs.

I come across a brightly colored store that makes me want to puke. It has rainbow letters the the window that say "Toy Land!". Inside, I see a bunch of little children playing with all sorts of toys. Toy trains, stuffed bears, NERF guns, and much more.

Now, under 99% of the circumstances I could ever encounter, I would never ever ever go into a store like this. You wouldn't catch me dead in one.

But it's Christmas, and Cat got me something she knows I like, and it's only fair to repay her.

I sigh, heading into the toy store, extremely reluctantly.

Inside the store the song 'Jingle Bells' is playing, except it's some chipmunk-ed version that makes me want to claw out my ear drums(And the original already is awful enough).

I go around an isle filled with rather creepy mechanical reindeer, to find a nice stuffed-animal isle.

I sigh, walking down the isle, looking at the different shelves of animals.

I look further down to see a little girl, around six or seven, jumping up and down frantically.

"What are you doing?!" I wonder, trying to keep my tone nice, since the girl was little, and Beck keeps telling me I should "respect younger children".

"I'm," The girl bounces higher. "Trying," Bounce. "To reach!" Bounce. "The stuffed dog!" Bounce. "Up there!" The girl stops bouncing and points to the top shelf, at least four feet above her head.

I take a closer look at the small girl. She has brown eyes, like Beck's, and long brown hair, almost the shade mine used to be. The girls lips are a light pink color, and her skin is fairly pale.

She's what Cat would classify as "A small Becky-Jade"(Cat likes to play a car game where she looks out the window and points out all the small kids that at all resemble Beck and I).

"Why?" I wonder. "There's a dog just like it right here,"I tell her, pointing to an almost identical stuffed dog on the bottom shelf.

"That dog is a golden retriever! The one up there is a yellow lab. I want to buy this stuffed doggie for my mommy so that she can love me! My mommy hates golden retrievers, because my daddy bought her one before he went away forever. He went away for ever because another person's mommy made him happier than my mommy does. He said he doesn't love my mommy anymore, just like he doesn't love me no more. Mommy is mad at me because she thinks I made daddy love her less. But she loves yellow labs! Maybe if I buy her that yellow lab, she'll love me again and daddy will love me again and we can be one big happy family again!" The girl says optimistically.

I freeze. The girl looks up at me for a reply expectantly, but I barely see her. I can feel myself filling up with empathy for the small girl. She's barely begun her life and it's already so difficult.

_Flashback_

_ I was eight years old and my parents had just gotten divorced. I had joint custody, and they were trying to decide who should take me for Christmas._

_ "I had her at Thanksgiving!" My dad argued. _

_ "I had her at Christmas last year! It's your turn!" My mom demanded, shouting into her phone._

_ I sat on the couch of my mom's house, crying. Why didn't my parents even want me at Christmas?  
><em>

_ Maybe I could change that, I thought. I lept up from the couch eagerly. _

_ I crept out the door of my house sneakily, wandering to a bus stop. I had been taking the bus to school for a while, so I had no trouble riding the bus to the bus stop near the mall._

_ I wandered in the mall for hours, searching for the perfect gift for my mother and father. I only had five dollars, so I wasn't exactly gonna get a diamond ring._

_ But it didn't matter what I was going to get. It mattered what I did get. _

_ I got lost._

_ I spent nearly a day running frantically around the mall trying to find a way out before a nice lady showed me the exit. I ran back to the bus stop crying, feeling like a failure._

_ Because I never did get a gift for my parents_

_End Of Flashback_

I sigh, reaching to grab the large stuffed dog off the top rack, and hand it to the young girl. She grins, petting it's synthetic fur happily.

"Thanks. What are you looking for?" She wonders.

"I'm looking for a present for my friend Cat," I explain.

I can't believe I'm talking to an eight year old girl.

"Cat's are pets stupid!" The girl says. I try to hold back laughs at how similar she is to me when I was eight.

But she is in a similar situation.

"Well, her real name is Caterina," I explain.

"Oh." the girl nods knowingly. "What's your name?" She wonders.

"Jade West," I introduce. "What about you?"

"Samantha Rose!" She exclaims. "Now what does your Cat-friend like?"

"She likes giraffes," I offer.

"Okay... Well, there's a giraffe Netkinz in the Netkinz section over there," Samantha points towards a colorful stand of tagged stuffed animals that says 'come on and play'.

"That's a good idea. My younger brother said he wants a dragon Netkinz, and I'm sure Cat would love a giraffe one."

So the seven year old girl and I walk over to the stand of Netkinz, Samantha dragging the large stuffed dog behind her.

I grab a purple dragon that also has a red tag that reads 'Caring Mountain Netkinz' and a spotted giraffe with the same tag as well. They both aslo include the blue Netkinz tag with the 'super secret code'.

The song 'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree' begins blaring from the speakers from the store. Samantha frowns.

"I hate Christmas music," She declares. "It's to happy," She decides. "It's like whoever writes it must never be sad. Almost like the song is teasing me saying 'we're not sad and you are!'"

"I know what you mean," I say, finding it a bit strange I'm completely agreeing with this girl. She's definitely wise for her age.

"I get really sad when my daddy said he doesn't like me and my mommy yells at him and me and makes my ears hurt." Samantha complains. "When do you get sad?" She asks.

"I get sad when my daddy says he hates me. Your daddy sounds kinda like my daddy. I also get very sad when my parents fight over who has to take care of me over Christmas," I recall. Samantha looks up at me with her wide brown eyes, clutching on to her dog stuffed animal.

"My mommy and daddy fight about that too! My mom wanted my daddy to take me because she wants to be all alone and my daddy wants my mommy to take care of me because he wants to spend Christmas without me cause he HATES me!" Samantha sighs, and I can tell she's fighting back tears.

I'm glad the toy shop is loud and that we're in a deserted isle, because I'm a 17 year old girl in a toy store having a heart-to-heart talk with an seven year old, and I don't need eavesdroppers.

I kneel on the ground so I'm more Samantha's height.

"Samantha?" I begin. "Who brought you to the mall?" I wonder.

"I walked. My house isn't very far and my mommy told me to get out of the house," a tear fell down Samantha's pink cheek. I brush it off with one of my black painted fingernails.

"Listen to me," I say softly. "I know it might not seem like it, but you have to believe me," I tell her.

"What?" Samantha wondered, sniffing a bit.

"You're strong," I tell her. " I can tell. You actually kinda remind me of me when I was younger. And I want you to know that even if things seem awful and sad, just remember somebody cares for you. You might not have even met them yet. You might not meet them for a while. But trust me, some where, there's a little boy waiting for some like you. And you guys are going to find each other" I promise her.

Samantha smiles. "You really think so?" She asks. I nod.

"It happened to me," I tell her, shrugging.

Samantha grinned a bit suggestively for a seven year old. Maybe she's eight.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, Beck. I'm probably going to spend Christmas with him. What better way to get away from my parents." I shrug.

"Lucky you," Samantha says, a little envious.

"You'll find your Beck someday," I promise her. "And trust me, that's a compliment. I'm not into the whole 'soul mates' thing."

"Well, then thank you," Samantha says.

"Want to go buy this stuff?" I ask, motioning towards the various stuffed animals we were planning on buying.

Samantha nods.

We walk through the toy store maze to check out. The line isn't too bad, and we're at the front soon enough.

I place the three items on the counter. The large stuffed dog, the dragon Netkinz, and the giraffe Netkinz.

"Your total is $20.99." The cashier says. She around forty years old, and her eyes are piercing into me like ice. Her stare is freezing me, looking down on me disapprovingly.

Stuff like this doesn't effect me... But it's a little concerning. Why? Is my outfit too revealing for a toy store? I look down at my shirt a little self consciously. It seemed fairly innocent. Not that I care what she thinks or anything.

Whatever. I get out $21 and hand it to her.

She gives me my receipt and doesn't give me a penny back.

I don't care if it's just a penny. No one cheats Jade West out of her money.

No one.

"Hey! Store lady! It was $20.99! Get your head out of the clouds and give me my penny!" I order.

"Oh, did I do that? I'm so sorry," The lady says, her voice lacking emotion. She gives me one last icy stare before handing me the penny.

I turn on my heels and walk out without another word.

Samantha follows me out, equally annoyed.

"Why was she so mean and scary?" Samantha wonders.

"I wish I could tell you," I say truthfully.

Samantha Rose sighs, reaching her hand up and grabbing mine. She reaches into her pocket with her other hand.

"I don't know how much my big doggie costs, but I have five dollars," She offers.

I shake my head. "No, you don't need to pay me for it," I smile. "Merry Christmas," I tell her.

Samantha grins. "Thank you!" She says happily, squeezing my hand.

Alright, lets rephrase this.

No one cheats Jade West out of her money, except cute little kids with family issues that remind Jade of herself.

Better.

I look out at the mall, trying to figure out where to go next. I see an old couple pass me. They both turn their faces up in disgust.

And then it hits me, and I kinda feel the urge to laugh.

They think Samantha's my daughter.

As funny as that is, it's a bit insulting. Samantha's obviously like seven, and I'm obviously seventeen... Do they think I had a kid at ten? Do I look that slutty?

Well, some people aren't very good at math I guess.

Idiots.

"Where are we gonna go next?" Samantha asks.

"Well, I want food, so we're going out for lunch." I tell her. Samantha visibly bounces.

"That's awesome! I haven't eaten lunch out since my daddy brought me to Olive Garden and... I don't wanna talk about it," She sighs.

"That's okay. C'mon let's go." I urge, stepping on to the escalator.

We walk all the way to the food court, and I buy each of us a slice of cheese pizza, a coffee for me, and I even bought her a small coffee. (I totally deserve best unpaid unhired babysitter award.. If that exists. Maybe it's called kidnapping... But this more reverse kidnapping.)

We sit at a table near the less crowded area of the food court, and begin eating our food.

"What is this?" Samantha wonders, taking a sip of the coffee I bought her.

"It's coffee," I tell her. "Also known as the best thing ever," I explain.

Samantha tastes hers, and smiles. "It tastes bitter. Like the world would taste if you put it in a blender. I like it," She decides.

"I like it too," I agree, taking another sip of my coffee, savoring the taste.

"Jade, there's a guy staring at you," Samantha warns, her face serious as she bits into her pizza. I shrug.

"That's not really a rare occurrence, considering there are two beautiful girls sitting here." Samantha grins at my compliment.

"My daddy said I was ugly," She says confused.

"Don't listen to him. He'll just bring you down," I encourage.

"Hey babe, who's your new friend?" says an amused voice coming from behind me.

"Wh- Beck!?" I ask, confused.

"I told you a guy was staring at you," Samantha says smugly.

Beck swings around the table coming into view. He grins, plopping himself next to me.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your little 'lunch date' Jade" Beck snickers. "But I was here and I saw you, I didn't know you were seeing someone else," Beck laughs. He takes a breath to compose himself.

"I'm confused," Samantha says.

"That makes two of us," I add.

"Three," Beck agrees.

"Do you guys know each other?" Samantha wonders. "Is he your boyfriend you were talking about?!"

"You were talking about me! Girl, tell me all the details!" Beck demands.

"Her name is Samantha Rose!" I correct.

"She said she wants to spend Christmas with you, that you guys are soul mates, and that I'd find my Beck someday," Samantha lists.

Beck grinned, looking at me teasingly.

Why did Andre have to get the cricket out of the RV? Beck could be nice an sleepy right now instead of teasing me.

I blush. "I said those words... In a different order." I defend.

"Sure, Jade," Beck agrees, rolling his eyes.

"So.. Samantha, this is my boyfriend Beck. Beck, this is Samantha. I met her at the toy store and thought I'd take her out to lunch," I explain, trying to make this sound totally Jade-normal.

"Oh God... Please don't tell me this is a 'Jade with tots' thing?" Beck says. "You have to stop doing those."

"Jade has been really nice to me Mr. Beck! She bought me a puppy for me to give to my mommy for Christmas because my mommy hates me because my daddy left her and my daddy hates me. And she bought me a yummy lunch and she's been really really really nice." Samantha rants.

Beck looks at me with a look of understanding now.

"Are her parents any where?" Beck asks me quietly, probably just hoping Samantha's parents don't think I kidnapped her.

"No, she walked here," I explain.

"Oh, okay," beck nods. "Hey, kiddo?" He says nonchalantly.

"What?" Samantha replies.

"After Jade and I do a little more Christmas shopping, do you want us to drive you home?" Beck asks.

"Okay," Samantha nods. "My address is 21 Second Drive." She chants.

"Didn't you drive your car here?" I ask, confused.

"My car's at the shop and my dad drove me," Beck explains.

"Oh. How'd you even know I was here anyway?" I ask.

"I didn't. I came here to buy Christmas presents. It looks like we both had the same idea," Beck grins.

"Yeah. I still need to get a present for my mom, dad, and stepmother," I list, leaving out an obvious name.

"I only need to but my dad's," Beck says. I raise my eyebrow, wondering if he's gotten a present for me yet.

"Do you think I should buy presents for your parents?" I realize. "Maybe they'd like me better.. And they let me come to your house for Thanksgiving.." I realize. I'm not exactly a big fan of having to buy more presents. But, whatever.

"You don't have to do that," Beck tells me, looking at me doubtfully.

"Oh, so you think I can't do that? Well, you'll see Beck! I'll buy a present for my family and your family!" I exclaim, annoyed.

In a few short minutes, we were done with lunch, and determined to buy presents.

I walked out of the food court traveling down the escalator.

"Where are we going now Jade?" Samantha asks, twirling a lock of her light brown hair.

"We are going to Staceys to buy Beck's mom, my mom, and my stepmother necklaces and earrings. They're cheap there," I explain.

"That's so nice!" Samantha exclaims. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" She says.

I can't help but smile a bit. It's the first time any little kid has aver said that to me.

Beck looks at me, grinning. He grabs my hand and steals a kiss on the cheek.

I walk into the hideously floral smelling shop, small child and boyfriend in tow. I go to the rack of jewelry by the window.

I carefully eye the tiny little jewels, picking out a cheap pair of earrings for my mom, a pretty gold colored necklace for Beck's mom, and the ugliest ring I can find for my step mom, because I hate her most out of the two.

"Look Jade!" Samantha giggles. I look down to see the small girl with a tie draped around her neck. It's tied sloppily like a shoe lace.

She looks adorable, for a little disgusting kid at least.

"Awesome," I smile.

"Tons of swag Ms. Rose," Beck says, laughing. Samantha giggles mores, untieing the tie.

"You should give it to your daddy Jade! Maybe he'll like you more!" She suggests.

That's actually not a bad idea. My dad's all serious and bitter. He wears ties a lot.

"Okay," I say, smirking. "But I know what I'm getting Beck's dad."

"What?" Samantha wonders.

"What?" Beck asks warily.

"A Rottweiler stuffed animal," I say smirking.

"Jade," Beck says disapprovingly.

"It's funny!" I insist.

"Not every one has the same sense of humor as you," Beck says.

"Hey, Samantha! Do you think it's funny to give Beck's dad a stuffed animal of the same type of animal I almost killed him with last year?" I ask.

"Yeah! How'd you almost kill someone with a dog?" she laughs.

I smirk smugly. "It's a long story. Now let's get that stuffed dog!"

Beck sighs, following me across the halls, back in the direction of the toy store.

"Jade's boyfriend?" Samantha wonders.

"Yeah kiddo?" Beck asks.

"My legs hurt. I've been walking a lot," She complains.

Beck grins, picking the small girl up in his arms so she's sitting in the crook of his elbow. He's grins up at her as she looks down at him happily.

It's then I realize something.

Beck's going to be a great dad someday.

No, no, I restate. Not 'going to be'. 'would be''. I'm never having kids. They're disgusting and gross.

But I take another look at Samantha's grinning face. A girl who'd we'd managed to might happy, even if her life was so hard and awful, and I have to think...

Maybe I'll reconsider... When I'm older.

I turn my head just in time to see out of the corner of my eye a pet shop, with an adorable little bunny staring out the window.

Beck and I can't raise a kid yet (And probably never will), but I think we could raise a bunny together, right?

Well, I know what I'm getting Beck for Christmas.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this... In the next part of it there will be more actual 'A Christmas Tori' references. I wrote a few legit 'missing moments' with the whole cricket thing, but I just got really bored with it, and I like this much better than the earlier drafts... I hope you guys like this too :) **


	52. A Christmas Tori: Part Two

**A Christmas Tori**

**Part Two**

**Jade's POV**

Today I am going bunny shopping.

I know this doesn't sound like a very Jade-like thing to do (Hence why I'm going to a pet shop a hour away from my house so I don't run into anybody I know), but bunnies... Are actually surprisingly cute.

And they're the only animal I can think of(Besides Death, who is the only fish I don't hate ***(A/N: See, chapter 14 if you don't know who Death is)***) that both Beck and I can tolerate.

I walk into the small pet shop, inhaling the disgusting smell of animal fur.

"Hello miss, how can we help you?" A women asks, her peppy voice scraping the inside of my ears tauntingly.

"I don't need you help," I say in a monotone, irritated.

"Well, are you looking for a specific type of animal?" She tries again.

"How is it your business?!" I snap. The women jumps, a bit taken aback. She wanders off to help another customer. I smile, satisfied.

I see a shelf of mice in cages, all staring at me with their disgusting beady eyes that I just want to squeeze out of their faces.

Next to the mice shelf is a row of guinea pigs, which reminds me of rats, which are disgusting. And they don't even have tails. That's just weird. What kind of rat doesn't have a tail?

Underneath the guinea pigs in a cage full of bunnies.

I kneel down to get a better look at the bunnies. There are three in there.

A light brown one with a cute little tail, a pitch black one with beautiful sleek fur, and an adorable dark brown and white spotted bunny.

I observe the bunnies for a minute. The brown one seems a little shy, so he/she is out of the picture.

It's the brown and white one against the black one.

The black one is pretty and mysterious. Kinda like what I would want to look like if I as a bunny.

The dark brown and white bunny is adorable, and the pattern of the brown mixed in with the white reminds me of the Yin and Yang symbol, which Beck has always said he thinks represents us.

So, the Jade-bunny or the Yin-Yang bunny?

I feel like getting Beck a bunny that represents our relationship is the kinda thing he'd find all deep and cool, so I guess I'll go with it.

"Hey! Store lady!" I call. "I want to buy a bunny," I explain.

One of the pet shop workers walks over to me.

"Which one do you have your eye on?" The lady wonders.

"The Dark brown spotted one," I say, pointing.

"Don't point at them. It makes them feel unsafe," the lady warns, picking the bunny up out of the cage.

Alright. She's crazy.

"Just sell me the bunny," I request, annoyed.

My phone buzzes in the pocket. I groan. "One sec." I warn, reaching into my pocket and unlocking my phone screen.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Jade, any reason why people keep asking me if ur bra size is really a D? **

What? I decide to ignore the text, mostly because I have no idea what the answer to Beck's question is.

"Before you can purchase the bunny, you need to pick out a cage, bedding, and food, so we know he's going home to a good home,"the pet store lady explains.

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically. "Look," I say, grabbing the first cage I see, a bag of randomly selected bunny food, and some shavings. "Cage, food, bedding, bunny. Great." I count, acting as though I'm talking to a three year old.. Kind of like how I talk to Cat.

"Alright, alright... pushy," The worker mutters under her breath. "This is pumpkin. You can change his name if you want. He's a male, eight weeks old," She explains.

"Great.. How much for all this?" I ask, walking to the register.

I wait impatiently as the food and cage are scanned by the register and my bunny is packed in a small box.

"$125," The lady says.

I sigh, swiping my credit card. Beck better like bunnies...

Although, this bunny is very very cute.

I put the bunny in his box in the cage along with the other supplies, and begin to walk towards my car, carrying to stuff carefully so I don't drop him.

I jump, hearing my phone ringing. I sigh, shuffling the equipment in one hand just long enough to squeeze my phone in between my shoulder and head.

"Jade, seriously, why do all these guys keep asking if you bra size is a D? Micheal Hengerson said that Ryder Daniels told him it is.. How does Ryder know that?"

"Well... Beck.. Most boys have these things called eyes, and usually, those eyes are looking at a girls boobs, which are a fairly big clue to their bra size," I explain in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah, but they all seem sure of the exact size. For all they know you're wearing on of those trick bras or something.." Beck suggests.

"Well, I'm not," I say, reaching my car and placing the bunny and supplies in the trunk.

"Yeah but they don't know that? Do they?" Beck seems confused.

"Oh!" I realize. "The other day I said something to Sikowitz's class about going from an A to D in eighth grade," Jade realizes.

"When?" Beck asks, confused. "And why?"

"You were asleep cause of the whole cricket incident." I explain. "I was trying to comfort Andre about getting a D on his song."

"And... To help Andre feel better about getting an awful grade, you announced your bra size to the class?" Beck says, confused.

"Yes." I confirm, nodding, even though he can't see me.

"Okay..." Beck says.

"You missed a lot when being half asleep all the time... I'm so glad Andre killed that dumb cricket," I remark, shutting the trunk of my car and getting in the front.

"Me too. I actually get to sleep now," Beck says thankfully. "I'm so excited for Christmas! Tomorrow's our last day of school till Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah... About that.. My dad said he wants me home one Christmas Eve because he has work friends coming over," I lie skillfully.

"That sucks," Beck says, his tone saddened.

"Yeah.. So Maybe I'll come over late Christmas day or something," I suggest.

"Okay, cool. See you at school tomorrow. Bye!" Beck says.

"Bye." I say, hanging up the phone. I click my seat belt in and begin driving home to prepare my bunny for Beck surprise.

* * *

><p>"Jadey! I'm so excited for Christmas!" Cat exclaims.<p>

"Yeah.. It's okay I guess," I shrug.

It is after school, and we know officially are off school until Christmas vacation ends.

Cat has forced me to invite her over to my house, and Beck's totally cool with this, because: 'I need to spend time with my friends'.

"Oh Cat!" I realize, getting up. "Since Christmas is in like... A day, I want to give you your Christmas present." I say, remembering the giraffe Netkinz I had gotten her with Samantha Rose. I wonder how her Christmas will turn out to be.

"PRESENT! Oh my God YAY! Jadey! You are the bestest bestest best friend in the whole wide world!" Cat grins.

"Do you want to open it now or save it till later?" I ask.

"Now! I want to thank you personally when I know what's inside!"

I grin, digging through my closet(Saying hi to the nameless bunny) and grabbing Cat's little wrapped Netkinz box.

Cat grabs it from me happily, tearing the paper open. She pulls the little stuffed animal out of the box, holding it tightly in her arms.

"I love it so much Jade! He's going to join the family of and and and ! I'm naming him... Jr. Bade!" Cat exclaims, throwing her arms around me happily.

"No!" I snap, pushing her off, then smile. "But, your welcome," I say. Cat grins, petting her giraffe lovingly.

I sigh, reaching my arms out to hug the kitty Cat. Cat grins, hugging me back tightly, because it's very rare she gets a Jade-hug.

Despite how much I deny it... Cat is my best friend.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day has arrived.<p>

It's Christmas.

Well, sort of. It's one in the morning and I'm sitting at my Dad's house, preparing to surprise Beck.

I totally lied to him. I have nothing planned with either of my parents for Christmas.

Basically, my master plan is to sneak into Beck's RV, wearing my Christmas dress and seduce him. Because seriously, he barely gave me a second glance in the hall when I wore it during Tori's song.. Half the guys in school were staring at me, and my own boyfriend wasn't. I know I shouldn't fault him, because he was so tired.. But still...

Beck's Christmas present is sitting happily in his cage, chewing on a piece of cilantro I gave him. I decide to wrap the cage in black wrapping paper, adding a few air holes so he doesn't suffocate.

I undress, and slip on the red and white dress. It comes down the end of my butt, the edges coated in white fluff. I lose the leggings I wore during the song, and I decide to forget to wear underpants.. As a little Christmas gift for Beck.

I'm wearing minimal makeup, green highlights, and a Santa hat.

I take a quick look in my closet at the other Christmas gifts I have to give. My dad's, mom's, stepmom's, brother's, and Beck's parent's presents are all sitting in the closet, nicely wrapped. I take Beck's parent's gifts and my mom's, because I might stop by her house later. I grab a plastic bag and put all the gifts in there.

I carry the cage and the gifts to my car. The sky is still dark from the night, and the darkened world is beautiful.

The drive to Beck's RV doesn't take very long at all, and soon enough, I'm pulling in Beck Oliver's driveway.

I get out, the slightly chilly night air nipping at my scantily clad body.

For one of the first time ever, I actually use my key to his RV to slip inside, grinning at the sight of Beck, very much asleep in his bed.

I smirk, and begin to put my plan in action.

**Beck's POV**

"Merry Christmas Beck," a sultry voice whispers. I attempt to roll over, convincing myself it's part of my dream.

But that explanation doesn't excuse the warm hands pinning me down, not letting me move.

I sigh, opening my eyes slowly and reluctantly. I've always been a light sleeper.

"Jade?" I say, confused, my voice hoarse from just waking up. Leaning over me, grinning at me sexily is Jade West. Her raven hair spilling down in curls and her eyes dancing in front of me. She's wearing the dress she wore in Tori's performance.

"Hey Beck," She greets in that same sexy voice that causes my heart to skip a beat.

I stare at her, speechless, wondering for a moment how can just lean over me like this... wearing.. That. And not kiss me.

But instead, she just grins at me, her eyes piercing into me.

If I'm not looking at her face, and look a bit lower, her boobs are hanging over my face, teasing me.

Damn that dress. Damn that dress. Damn that dress. Get off my girl before I make you.

I lean up to capture her lips finally, and she pulls away teasingly.

I reach up to hold Jade down so I can stop all the teasing that's bound to occur, but as I raise one arm, I realize my right arm in handcuffed to the twin bed.

"Dammit." I curse, catching Jade smirk, her eyes glinting evilly.

Jade gets up, deciding it's a great time to get up and leave me handcuffed to my bed.

She slips the dress off, revealing the fact that she's not wearing underwear, and is wearing a lacy Christmas themed bra, that, I wouldn't be surprised if it came with the dress.

"Why no panties?" I wonder.

"Didn't feel like it," Jade smirks, actually not commenting on my use of the word panties.

I decide not to complain.

Jade once again lies on top of me, pinning my one free arm down, so I'm completely useless, and being subjected to the torture of staring at Jade's bra, wishing I could tear it off.

Jade grabs the edges of my pants, sliding them off of me, revealing my boxer shorts(because not everyone in our relationship neglects the proper use of undergarments). She pulls those of as well.

And then she just does nothing, almost like she expects me to do something, which I would, but can't because I'm handcuffed to the freaking bed.

"Jade..." I complain, "Why are you subjecting me to this torture?" I ask as Jade runs her hand down my stomach, stopping when she gets too low, and starting back at the beginning. She leans in, almost like she's going to kiss me, but then just grins evilly and pulls back.

God I hate her.

"Well, you didn't seem to be a fan of my dress when I sung in it at school, because you took a nap.. I thought I'd change your mind," She smiles with false sweetness.

"Well then unlock the freaking handcuffs!" I practically beg.

"Apologize, and I will," Jade reasons, sitting her bare butt on my legs, out of reach.

Freaking torture.

"I'm sorry I didn't compliment your sexy dress at school when I was dead tired! It's beautiful and makes you look like a sex goddess.." I offer.

Jade pauses, considering.

"I'll take it," She decides, unlocking my hand.

I grin, flipping us over and leaning over her. I grab the handcuffs from her and lock her hands together with a satisfying click.

I wish desperatly for a moment that Jade didn't hate bras that hook in the front, because these ones are so much harder to unclasp. I wonder if she does that on purpose.

"My turn," I whisper, attaching our lips passionately.

Jade grins, kissing me back all too willingly.

"Seduction complete," she whispers into my ear.

* * *

><p>After Jade and I's very interesting morning, we decide it's gift giving time.<p>

"Okay," Jade begins, who's now once again wearing her Christmas dress(with panties this time). "I tried my best to not screw up with this present... So if you don't like it.. Well.. You're kinda stuck with it, because I've fallen in love with it."

"Wait.. You've fallen in love with a present?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah... Just open it," Jade orders.

She hands me a very very large rectangular box. I rip open the wrapping paper to see the bars of a cage.

I look inside to see that inside the cage is a baby bunny. He has dark brown spots that are almost black, on top of his silky white fur.

I open the cage, taking him out, holding the precious thing carefully.

"He's a boy... You can name him," Jade says, her expression a bit worried. "I'm not sure if you like bunnies, but I think they're really cute and I thought it would be cool to raise an animal together that's more challenging than a fish and may-" I cut jade off, laying a 'shut up' kiss on her lips. She pulls back and grins. "You like him?"

"I love him." I correct.

"He kinda reminded me of us, with the Yin-Yang kind of design," I explain.

"Yeah," I agree. "How about we name him that," I suggest.

"Alright. Hi That," Jade teases.

"No! Yin-Yang!"

"It's kinda Chinese sounding.." Jade complains.

"Alright fine. How about Bade?" I suggest.

"Bade?" Jade questions, stroking the bunny's soft fur. I love when she goes all soft on cute animals and little kids.

"Yeah. Beck.. Jade.. Bade.." I explain.

Jade laughs. A true laugh. I love the sound of that laugh.. It's beautiful, soft and pretty like music. "Okay," She agrees. "But we are never naming our kid that," She cautions.

"That better not be a clever way of announcing your pregnant," I say warily. Jade shakes her head.

"Oh God no. But.. If that ever happened.." Jade blushes.

"I'd stick with you," I promise her. "And not name our kid anything dumb," I add, laughing.

Jade nods in approval, putting bade bunny away in his cage.

"You were so amazing with Samantha. I feel like if we ever got married it'd be a crime not to have kids. You're too good with them." Jade sighs.

"You were good with Samantha too, baby," I remind her, kissing her forehead. Jade smiles. "and now we have a bunny to test how good a mom you'd be!" I say enthusiastically. "We can take it for walks, and out to dinner and-"

"Easy there sunshine," Jade says. "My turn for a present," She demands.

I grin, opening my dresser drawer and grabbing my small envelope.

Jade grabs the envelope from my hands, probably wondering why I look so confident when all I'm giving her is a card.

She rips open the paper curiously, pulling out two small cards inside.

"OH my God Beck You did not!" Jade shouts in disbelief as she holds up the two tickets to go on a private tour of the house they used to film **The Scissoring **and have lunch with the lead girl in the movie (who, I think Jade has a small girl crush on, although she'd never admit it). "How did you get these?!"

"Oh, it was easy. I just asked my dad's friend Carlos, who helped write the script for that movie where the director lives, who was giving away the tickets. He told me his address, and I sent in my entry of why you should win the tickets, along with a photo of you snuggling your scissoring scissors... Needless to say.. I won the tickets."

Thank you," Jade says, hugging me tightly.

"The tour is February fifteenth," I remember, typing it into my phone.

"Seriously Beck this is the best present ever!" Jade grins.

She puts the tickets in the envelope and in my desk drawer.

"I love you," She mumbles, giving me another hug of gratitude.

"I love you too Jade."

"Merry Christmas Beck," She tells me.

"Merry Christmas Jade," I repeat.

Our new little bunny stomps jealously.

"Merry Christmas Bade," I say, grinning at Jade happily.

Because it's really not Christmas without her.


	53. Jade With tots 3: Chat

**A/N: You guys loved the last one of these, so, why not do another one ;D **

**This Bade video is perfection XD... I mean.. They couldn't make it more obvious what Bade wanted to do when the camera went off XD**

**Also, a lot of u guys reviewed saying u wish Samantha was in the last chapter.. dont worry, she will be in future chapters :D **

**FYI, the PM that Jade/Beck send can only be seen to who their sending it to.**

**Jade With Tots 3**

**Part One: CHAT**

**Beck's POV**

"So, do you really like swimming in fish poop and industrial toxic waste?" Jade's voice says.

Damn. She's definitely doing a Jade With Tots.

I told her to not scare little kids again!

And she was so good with Samantha!

"You're scary," A young voice says, taken aback.

"You think so? Cause I can be way scarier than this," Jade says as I emerge from my hiding spot, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I greet softly.

"We're filming," She says, irritated.

"Jade."

"Wha- You're butting into my tot interview!" She complains.

"Yeah, it's, it's not right," I tell her.

"What's not right?" She asks.

"You need to stop this," I break to her.

"I'm just talking to them!" Jade defends.

"You can't be so hard on, on little kids."

"No, I'm just asking them questions-"

Do I have to spell it out for her. "They're little kids! It's just.. It's just. Not cool," I feel a bit sorry for shutting down her video, so I rub her back sympathetically, giving her a small smile. She scowls.

"Ugh. Well then who am I gonna interview?" She asks.

"You could interview me," I suggest, getting up sit in the couch where the little kid was sitting, but had moved down to the floor, staring intently at the floor.

"Can I watch?" He asks.

"Sure," I allow.

"Tell me something you like," Jade requests.

"Like or love?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face.

"Love," Jade shrugs.

I grin cheekily. "You," I tell her truthfully.

Jade smiles, getting up from her seat on the couch. "Awwwwww," She coos. She plops herself down on my lap into my embrace. My one hand roams her back lovingly, petting her hair as our lips meet.

Jade reaches for the camera remote. I'm liking where this is going. She flicks the camera off as my other hands reaches her thigh.

I grab Jade's butt greedily, rolling her over so her back is on the couch and I'm on top of her. I continue kissing her lips, grabbing at the edges of her shirt revealing her black bra.

We aren't exactly thinking clearly. We're too caught up in the moment to realize we're being watched by a three year old, and that we're in school. All we know in the feeling of each others arms, lips, and skin. I suck at Jade's neck for a few moments and she giggles girlishly, grinning with pleasure.

I run my hand down further and further, tugging at the waist of her pants, bringing my hand down further.

"Beck," Jade whispers in her small giggly adorable voice. She brings her lips to mine again urgently.

"EW! Gross! Why isn't she wearing a shirt!?" The little kid screams.

"Beck and Jade!" A voice shouts.

Jade and I jump in realization.

Jade's wearing a bra as her top, so she cowards behind me a bit. We look up to see Lane staring at us, looking very very wazzed off.

And the little kid looking scarred for life.

"Jade. put a shirt on," Lane orders, turning his back for a moment.

Jade follows his directions quickly, shooting a dirty look at me God knows why. It's her fault too!

I get up, sitting in the chair beside the couch. Jade sits up.

"Do you guys have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Lane asks. "You could be suspended. Maybe expelled."

"Look, we're sorry.. We-" Jade begins.

"No apologies. I want to see you to in my office tomorrow at the start of school," Lane orders.

"But... There's not school tomorrow," I remind him.

"I know. But you two are coming anyway," Lane orders.

"Son of a b-" Jade mutters.

"Watch the language! Now, walk this boy back to his school, and get out!" Lane orders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response to Jade West's video:<strong>_ Jade With Tots (And Beck)

_GotBeck Has Entered Public Chatroom_

_ScissorLuv Has Entered Public Chatroom_

_ToriVega Has Entered Public Chatroom_

**ScissorLuv: Ugh, Beck PM me. ):**

**GotBeck: Y? Isn't the point of the chatroom so I dont have to PM you?**

**ScissorLuv: Yeah, but ANYONE can join a public chat... ): **

**ToriVega: Helloo... Immm here...**

**ScissorLuv: See?**

**GotBeck: Point taken. I'll PM you.**

**ToriVega: Well then... I guess I joined this chat for nothing...**

_HappyCat Has Entered Public Chatroom_

**HappyCat: Hiiiiii! I haven't watched Jadey's video yet! Is it good?!  
><strong>

**ToriVega: It's very... interesting.. And sweet ;)**

**ScissorLuv: Shut up Vega**

_**Private Message: From GotBeck to ScissorLuv**_

_**So, I'm PMing U. Hi. What it so important to say to me?**_

**ScissorLuv: Thanks Beck.**

**ToriVega: What did he do?**

**HappyCat: JADE SAID THANK YOU! OMG! TAKE A SCREENSHOT!**

**GotBeck: Way ahead of you Kittty ;)**

_RockRobster Has Entered Public Chatroom_

_RexAndTheCity Has Entered Public Chatroom_

_AndreH Has Entered Public Chatroom_

**AndreH: I saw Jade's... Video... I'm really glad the camera remote worked...**

**ScissorLuv: You shouldn't be... **

**GotBeck: Yeah, you should.**

**RexAndTheCity: Yeah, we wouldn't want to interrupt Bade-**

**RockRobster: REX!**

**RexAndTheCity: It rhymes ;) **

_**Private Message: From ScissorLuv to GotBeck**_

_**We have to figure out away to get out of detention Saturday. I DON'T want to go to school on a Saturday, and Lane wants us to just sit in his office and talk about our "Adult feelings" like.. WTF? ID want to have a sex talk with Lane. We're highschoolers! It's not like we havn't made out in school b4!**_

**GotBeck: Wait what? We're having a sex with Lane?**

**ToriVega: What. The. Heck.**

**HappyCat: Ummm... Autocorrect maybe?... lalalalalalalala...**

**ScissorLuv: TALK BECK! TALK! And PM me before we scar the losers for life!**

**AndreH: Talk? What...**

**RockRobster: I'm lost...**

**ToriVega: Beck, Jade, please explain...**

**ScissorLuv: UGH! Fine!**

**GotBeck: Jade turned off the camera and-**

**HappyCat: Is this story rated PG13? Cause my mom doesn't let me-**

**ScissorLuv: Yes Cat, it's fine.**

**HappyCat: KK!**

**GotBeck: well.. we were like... two bases away from 'it' and...**

**ToriVega: Please don't tell me the little boy was still there...**

**ScissorLuv: … Should we lie?**

**AndreH: Poor boy...**

**HappyCat: I'm confused... ?Y R we talking about baseball?**

**GotBeck: So, the boy started getting really confused and shouted 'ewww grossss' and stuff and Jade and I didn't really hear him... Cause we were... Occupied... and then... Lane walked in.**

**ToriVega: OMG... Lol... XD**

**ScissorLuv: Yeah, funny for you.. YOU weren't in mid makeout session with your boyfriend were you? Oh yeah... You don't have one.**

**GotBeck: Jade...**

**ScissorLuv: :P**

**GotBeck: So, Lane... was wazzed off... He gave us Saturday detention and is making us go to guidance...**

**ScissorLuv: It sucks.**

**GotBeck: I don't regret it tho ;) maybe we can repeat it tonight w/out incident.. ;)**

**GotBeck: DAMMIT!**

**ToriVega: Get a room!**

**GotBeck:I meant to PM that!**

**ScissorLuv: Sure Beck. Sure. I'll be over at eight, and I won't be wearing underwear. It'll be Christmas all over again. Have we shared enough of our personal life for one day?**

**HappyCat: I'm confused! Jadey, why wouldn't you wear panties on Christmas?**

**ScissorLuv: Cat!**

**HappyCat: UNDERWEAR! I'm sorry!Answer the question**

**ScissorLuv: I was... Saving them for Valentines day?**

**GotBeck: You better not be..**

_Sike-O-Witz(CHAT MOD) Has Entered Public Chatroom_

_Mr. SkinnyJeans Has Entered Public Chatroom_

**Sike-O-Witz: So, what are you little ones conversing about in this video response chatroom?**

**RexAndTheCity: Beck and Jade's sex life, panties, and valentines day.**

**Sike-O-Witz: Ah... Is this even allowed on a school website? Cause as a Chat moderator... Ah Whatever.. Go ahead and gossip. Tell me everything!  
><strong>

**AndreH: Creeppppyyyy...**

**HappyCat: Well, Beck is mad cause jade wants to wear underwear on Valentines day.**

**GotBeck: I never said that!**

**ScissorLuv: Neither did I!**

**HappyCat: IM SORRY!**

**Sike-O-Witz : Ah teenagers ;)**

**AndreH: So... The video..**

**HappyCat: I'm watching it now! Don't spoil the ending please!**

**RockRobster: It has a happy ending :)**

**ScissorLuv: Verrrrrrrry happy...**

**GotBeck: But after the camera turns off... **

**ScissorLuv: it gets sad.**

**Sike-O-Witz: Well you guys shouldn't have been doing that in school. That was very wrong.**

**ScissorLuv: Oh please. We were just making out! **

**GotBeck: We do that all the time!**

**HappyCat: AWWWWWWWWWW! Like or Love! You! Beck! Your so cute!**

**ScissorLuv: Girllll... **

**HappyCat: Whatty?**

**GotBeck: Thank you Cat.**

**ToriVega: Why can't I have a boyfriend like that?**

**ScissorLuv: You want just one reason?**

**GotBeck: Jade...**

**ScissorLuv: … **

**HappyCat: Why can't you guys just like.. Get married. Your so magically in love.**

**Sike-O-Witz: Beck and Jade married would be a nightmare... They kiss enough in class as bf/gf**

**AndreH: So... say the remote was broken... what would we have seen?**

**ScissorLuv: hot stuff :)**

**Actually probably nothing. Beck's against porn.**

**HappyCat: What's that!? **

**AndreH: Ummm...**

**ScissorLuv: Something sinjin wishes I'd make.**

**GotBeck: Eww, Jade.**

**Mr. SkinnyJeans: Please... **

**ScissorLuv: When did you enter?**

**Mr. SkinnyJeans: A few minutes ago.**

**ScissorLuv: Ugh! Sikowitz! Can you ban him?**

**Sike-O-Witz: Why? You guys are talking about inappropriate topics and I'm not banning you!**

**GotBeck: He implied that he wants to see my girlfriend without clothes..**

**Sike-O-Witz: He implied that he's a teenage boy.**

**AndreH: Hey! I'm a teenage boy!**

**RockRobster: So am I!**

**GotBeck: And me!**

**Sike-O-Witz: And I think you'd all enjoy seeing Jade.. Clotheless... **

**GotBeck: Trust me you guys. He's right.**

**ScissorLuv: Alright Boys. Dream Come true. Here's me naked(click the link): AJ/27g/Jade_porn/F53 **

**ToriVega: WTH?... **

**Sike-O-Witz: Jade West! You could be banned permanently from the slap because of that and... Wait nevermind.**

**AndreH: Dang Girl...**

**HappyCat: OH! I know what porn is now! Thanks Jade! :D It's so cute :) **

**Mr. SkinnyJeans: I think you uploaded the wrong picture Jade.. Please try again :)**

**RockRobster: Aww ): that's not how I imagined you...**

**GotBeck: I can assure you guys that Jade uploaded the wrong picture... And WTF Robbie? Were you undressing my girlfriend in ur mind!?**

**RexAndTheCity: In his mind? Lol.. try on his life size photos.**

**RockRobster: I did that one time!**

**RexAndTheCity: Six.**

**RockRobster: Six times!**

**ScissorLuv: Who knew I knew this many perverts... Guys.. That was a picture of a Dog.. I did that on purpose to see who would click it... Tori clicked it first.. And sikowitz... God sikowitz, you're such a pervert... Does Vega have a little girl crush? **

**ToriVega: Yeah, I'm the lesbian SCISSORluv. **

**ScissorLuv: I picked this username is fifth grade! i didnt know how dirty it was!**

**GotBeck: I was embarrassed when Jade gave me her screen name when we were first dating because I though I was her beard or something.. But trust me.. Jade is not gay... **

**ScissorLuv: ;)**

**Anyway, Y did you click it Sikowitz? Ur like 50.. im 17... That's creepy.**

**Sike-O-Witz: I was doing my job... Would u rather me not have clicked it and expelled you?**

**ScissorLuv: I guess not.**

**AndreH: Y a dog?**

**ScissorLuv: IDK. Dogs are ugly, Im not. I was giving you the opposite of what you expected.**

**ToriVega: Beck's hair kinda looks like a dog...**

**GotBeck: HEY!**

**ScissorLuv: Beck's hair is hot. That fact isn't even up for discussion. **

**GotBeck: Awww... 143 :) **

**ScissorLuv: 1432.. **

**HappyCat: Awwwwww... Bade secret language :) **

**AndreH: What does 143 mean Neway?**

**ScissorLuv: None of your business.**

**RockRobster: It's on Beck's RV too. **

**HappyCat: I no what it means!**

**ToriVega: What?**

**HappyCat: Its a secret! :D**

**GotBeck: Yeah.. It's kind if Jade and I's thing. **

**Sike-O-Witz: I gtg. Another chat mod will be on in a sec, so dont get to comfy.**

**ScissorLuv: Damn. All the other teachers actually make an effort to moderate.**

_Sike-O-Witz(Chat MOD) Has Exited Public Chatroom_

_LaneLotion(Chat MOD) Has Entered Public Chatroom_

**ScissorLuv: Yey. Just who I wanted to see. Lane.**

**GotBeck: Be nice...**

_**Private Message From GotBeck to ScissorLuv**_

_**Maybe if we're really nice he'll cancel our detention.**_

_**Private Message From ScissorLuv to GotBeck**_

_**Oh Please. We were practically having sex in front of a three year old at school!**_

**LaneLotion: You're darn right you better be nice. You already have at least two weeks of detention.**

**ToriVega: Was it that bad?**

**LaneLotion: Jade was shirtless in Beck's lap.**

**GotBeck: Please don't... It's kinda personal..**

**LaneLotion: Oh, so three year olds can know, but not your friends?  
><strong>

**ScissorLuv: Tori's not my friend. **

**ToriVega: Hurtful. (kinda)**

**ScissorLuv: Good.**

**LaneLotion: Apologize.**

**ScissorLuv: I hate public chat rooms.**

**GotBeck: Jade...**

**ScissorLuv: Sorry. **

**HappyCat: Who's going to see the rainbow unicorn 3 revenge of the rainbow unicorns!?**

**ScissorLuv: NO ONE!**

**RockRobster: I'll go with you!**

**RexAndTheCity: Yeah, like anyone would ever go on a date with you...**

**RockRobster: It doesn't have to be a date..**

**HappyCat: You can come w/ my robbie!**

**RockRobster: Thanks Cat! :D**

**ScissorLuv: I'm bored.**

**GotBeck: Me too.**

**HappyCat: Synchronized bade :)**

**LaneLotion: Bade?**

**ToriVega: Soo... that video was tots adorabs. ;)**

**HappyCat: Oh! I get it! "Tots" like "totally" but tots! Cuz "Jade with tots!" OMG!  
><strong>

**ToriVega: Ummm... OK then.**

**HappyCat: I love Becky Jadey videos! **

**AndreH: Yeah.. What's your guy'es favorite?**

**ToriVega: Favorite what?**

**AndreH: BJ video.**

**ScissorLuv: Haha... I hate our initials Beck. **

**GotBeck: Justin Bieber is no better... **

**AndreH: Your favorite Beck & Jade video...**

**LaneLotion: Probably the drive by acting one.. They actually aren't making out there. And they were doing something for school.**

**ScissorLuv: Believe it or not Lane, Beck and I are A average students.**

**HappyCat: That video is sooo cute! Jade's all like "Say you love me." and then Beck's like "Magic word" and Jadey actually says please! and beck says he loovveees her :)**

**ToriVega: Why do you make her say please?**

**Mr. SkinnyJeans: I wouldn't make you say please Jade..**

**GotBeck: it motives jade to learn manners.**

**ScissorLuv: He doesn't make me say please all the time... thank god.**

**HappyCatL Jade said thank you! Good job Beck!**

**GotBeck: ;) **

**Mr. SkinnyJeans: My favorite Jade video is the one where Jade ditches Beck and asks to cuddle me.**

**GotBeck: What?**

**ScissorLuv: Sock puppets :/**

**GotBeck: Oh... Ugh.. get out of here Sinjin.**

**ToriVega: My favorite Beck and Jade video... hmmm. Probably Relationship advice 2... It shows what softie Jade really is ;)**

**ScissorLuv: I thought Beck turned off the camera... Ugh, that video nearly ruined my reputation!**

**HappyCat: OMG I love that one too! Beck gives Jade noogies!  
><strong>

**AndreH: Yeah, im sure you guys 'had a nice time together' ;)**

**GotBeck: … We always do... :)**

**HappyCat: My favorite Bade video is... ALL OF THEM! I love them so much! **

**AndreH: I like the one where Beck and Jade are trying to give relationship advice, and Beck's laptop dies... the way they're all tangled up is amusing. **

**ScissorLuv: My favorite video Beck and I did is his profile video, because the making out at the end gives a very clear message to other girls. **

**ToriVega: Beck looks annoyed for the majority of that video.**

**GotBeck: I was.**

**ScissorLuv: He wasn't very annoyed after when he was all-**

**GotBeck: Shuddup. **

**HappyCat: What's your favorite video Beck?!**

**GotBeck: I like this video :)**

**HappyCat: ME too!  
><strong>

**ScissorLuv: He only likes it cuz he thinks saying sappy things like that will male people think he's sooo amaziing.**

**GotBeck: Well.. It does.. And they arent exactly being mislead ;)**

**ScissorLuv: Yeah.. Right...**

**GotBeck: I like this video cause everything In it is true.**

**ScissorLuv: Yep. Oceans are indeed filled with fish poop.**

**GotBeck: I love you.**

**ScissorLuv: Come over.**

**GotBeck: Me?**

**ScissorLuv: No, Tori.**

**ToriVega: Really!?**

**ScissorLuv: No you freaking idiot! Beck! **

**LaneLotion: Jade!? Do I have to ban you?**

**ScissorLuv: I really don't freaking care! **

**GotBeck: Don't ban her! She didn't do anything wrong!**

**ToriVega: She called me and idiot..**

**ScissorLuv:STFU**

**LaneLotion: You leave me no choice.**

_ScissorLuv Has been banned from chat for 24 hours_

**GotBeck: WTF Lane?**

**HappyCat: Jade ):**

**AndreH: Watch the chat die..**

**ToriVega: Lane, that was kinda mean...**

**GotBeck: Jade's a little upset.**

**GotBeck: I probably should go...**

**HappyCat: Where are you going!?**

**GotBeck: Jade's house.**

**HappyCat: Oh. Have fun! **

_GotBeck Has Exited Public Chatroom_

**HappyCat: phhoooey ,they're gone, **

_HappyCat Has Exited Public Chatroom_

_ToriVega, AndreH, RockRobster, RexAndTheCity, And Mr. SkinnyJeans Have Exited Public Chatroom_

**LaneLotion: Well than... **

_LaneLotion Has Exited Public Chatroom_

**A/N: :) there will be one more part to this, with them in lanes office ;)**


	54. Jade With Tots 3: Lane's office

**Jade With Tots 3: Lane's office**

**Beck's POV**

"So.. Umm... Mom.." I begin, trying to keep my tone normal. I pull my chair out at the dinner table. (My mom is making us have a ton more 'family dinners' now because she says our family is growing apart..)

My mom bought pizza from some pizza place, and hands a piece on a plate to my dad and and one piece to me.

"Yes Beck?" She answers, seemingly confused by my nervous tone. She sits down in her chair across from me.

"Umm.. I need you or dad to sign this," I say, trying to sound casual. I grab my yellow 'reason for guidance/detention' sheet, placing it on the table.

"A permission slip?" My dad wonders, snatching the sheet off the table.

My heart rate speeds up nervously as he scans the sheet, the easy going look on his face turning into a deep, angry frown.

"Beckett Oliver," He says sternly.

Ugh, my full name...

My dad passes the sheet over for my mom to read.

My mom's eyes widen a bit as she reads the words on the paper:

**Beckett Oliver is to report to the guidance office at Hollywood Art's High school Saturday this week at the start of a regular school day. Please notify the principal with a valid reason if he cannot attend.**

**Parent/Legal Guardian Signature:**

**Reason for detention: _Acting very sexual with a shirtless girl in school,alone, a three year old present._**

**Slip given by: _Lane Alexander _ **

"Was Jade the girl?" My dad wonders, probably hoping that's not the case, so she'd break up with me.

"Dad.." I say, annoyed. Does he really think I'm that awful?

"Please explain what happened," my mom says calmly.

"Jade forced you into it didn't she," my dad accuses.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Actually, it was kinda my fault," I mumble.

Although my parents are being a bit unfair.. Is anyone really at fault in that situation?

"Explain," My mom repeats.

"Well, Jade was interviewing toddlers and I went to stop her.. And then, stuff happened," I summarize vaguely.

My dad sighs. "Beck, I hope you understand that scarring a three year old or life is very wrong," He warns. "And that you'll be sleeping in your room for the next two weeks."

"What!?" I say alarmed. "What does my RV have to do with anything?!"

"Beck, we're not idiots. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Jade sleeps over every few days! And it's pretty obvious what you guys... Do in there. Taking away that privacy for a few weeks is definitely a god thing," My dad decides, my mom nodding in agreement.

"Bu-"

"It's that or you can't go to the New Years Eve party you got invited to," My dad adds.

I sigh,"Fine," I groan, Annoyed. I hate sleeping in my house-room..

And no Jade sleep overs...

Soon enough, dinner is adjourned, and I make my way up to my old bedroom grudgingly.

I sit down on the rock hard bed who was last slept in by my cousin, Anthony, when he came to visit. The room's walls are bare and dull.

I take out my phone to text Jade.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Ugh, my parents suck sometimes.**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**Join the club. **_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Your parents suck all the time. Mine just suck like.. Right now. **

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**What did they do?**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck  
><strong>

**I showed them my detention slip.. They're making me sleep in my room for two weeks.**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**Damn... That sucks.**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**It was that or no News Years Eve party.**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

… _**good choice.. That party's gonna be huge.. and long.. and all night.. ;)**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**What did ur mom say when you showed it to her?**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**I didn't...**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**But you had to get it signed...**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**Who raised you!? Just forge the freaking signature XD**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Well now I feel dum...**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_****Dumb...**_

_**idiot. **_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Why is there a B there anyway? That makes no sense... You don't say "Dum- Buh"..**

_**To Beck **_

_**From Jade**_

… _**Sometimes I wonder how I've put up with your stupidity for three years now... **_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Cause you love me ;)**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**I must..**_

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**:) Goodnight baby. See you at detention tomorrow...**

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

… **_Goodnight._ **

I smile, checking my phone. My parents ate pretty late.. It's around eleven.

I sigh, getting into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello Beck, Jade," Lane begins, looking at us with a cold annoyed stare. "Thanks for making me have to work on a Saturday," he says with obvious sarcasm.<p>

"You're welcome," Jade replies bitterly, plopping herself down on the couch across from Lane's swinging chair.

I sit down a few feet away, because I don't think Jade sitting on my lap with help Lane get his point across.

"I'm so disappointed in you two," Lane begins. "There's a lot of couples I would expect this from.. But not you.. Beck," Lane adds at the end. Jade scowls.

"The making out or the fact we were in front of a three year old?" Jade asks.

"The fact that you were in school, in front of a little kid.. I just.. What you did was wrong," Lane tells us.

"What are you bugging about?It's not like that's the farthest we've gone," Jade says irritated.

Seriously Jade? We're already in trouble.. Does she WANT more detention?

"We're sorry," I add, trying to correct the not-so-shocked but very annoyed Lane.

"What's the big deal about it?" Jade wonders, annoyed.

"Do you want to become a teen mom Jade? Is that really what you want?" Lane asks.

"No! But we're safe.. It won't happen," Jade defends.

"But what if it did!" Lane argues.

"It won't!" Jade replies.

Lane sighs. "Don't come crying to me if Jade gets pregnant," he warns.

"But you're the guidance counselor!" I say, confused.

"I won't get pregnant!" Jade yells.

"Just please be safe," Lane tries.

"We are!" Jade retorts, annoyed. "Can you just give us our detentions so we can leave? We don't want your advice."

"Fine," Lane agrees, taking a few detention slips off his desk. He scribbles some information on them, and hands one to Jade and one to me. "You both have detention twice a week for two weeks... On different days. I don't want you guys in the same detention," Lane says.

"Great," Jade says sarcastically. "Can we leave now?" She asks.

Lane sighs. "Fine. You guys are dismissed. If you ditch your detentions though, you're in bigger trouble," He warns.

On that note, Jade and I left his office to enjoy the rest of our Saturday.

**A/N: I know this was bad.. Please don't make fun of it... I know it sucks, it's a filler and im totally aware. I'm so soso so sososososooso sorry. **

** I was so bored writing this.. that's why it's so short...**

**I'll make it up to you with the News Years Eve chapter :) it's gonna be Bade-y :D**

**And longer and awesomer and have more story...**

**I'm so sorry you guys ): Ill update asap with a better chapter :) **


	55. Oneshot: Death Of 2011

**New Years "Death of 2011"**

**Jade's POV**

I hate New Years.

Who in their right mind just wants to sit around, hours, waiting for a dumb ball to drop because that totally 'signifies' the next year?

Not me.

The only good thing about New Years is that every year, the second most popular girl in my grade, (I say second because I am undoubtedly given the # 1 title. They're too scared of me to think lowly of me.. And I'm dating the most popular guy.. That can't hurt) Miri Smith, who's like super rich, hosts a huge party every year and invites everyone worth coming.

Miri idolizes me in a way most annoying. I seriously seriously hate her, but she doesn't seem to get the message. Maybe she thinks if she annoys me enough, I'll kill myself and her social status will become number one.

Not happening.

But, her New Years parties are sick. I'm actually a little excited for tonight.

Beck and I have been fairly separate the past few days, which sucks. His dumb parents banned him from his RV, and he's pretty much grounded, but the deal is that he's allowed to go to the party.

We're finally getting something that resembles a date, which is pretty cool I guess.

Not that I've missed hanging out with him the past few days.. Because I totally haven't.. Not at all.

I do I few touch ups to my hair, which is hanging loosely on my shoulders with dark green streaks. I am wearing a tightly fitted black dress one inch black heels.

A soft ring floats though the rooms of my house, coming from downstairs.

"Jade! It's Beck!" My mom calls. I hear her open the door and footsteps walking inside. I slam the bathroom door, forgetting the still open mascara and rushing downstairs.

"You look beautiful," he whispers.

I smile, taking his hand.

"Alright, you kids have fun!" My mom tells us, as Beck leads me out the door to his car.

I get in shotgun, Beck's arm slung around my shoulder, he begins to drive to Miri's dad's Hollywood mansion.

"You excited?" Beck wonders, turning left towards her house.

"Yeah I guess," I reply truthfully. "I haven't been to a party in a while, and year funerals are cool. The Death of 2011," I smile.

"Death of 2011.. That works," Beck laughs.

"How many people do you think will be there?" Beck asks.

"You, me, probably most of the kids in our grade.. The ones who aren't invited will probably crash it, like Sinjin," I predict. Beck nods in agreement.

"We need to make a way over the top dramatic entrance," Beck decides. "Like last year... Hollywood Art's hottest couple Beck Oliver and Jade West," He fakes announces.

"We are Hollywood Art's hottest couple," I agree. "We definitely deserve that title."

"Any couple you're in would be a hot couple," Beck remarks, grinning.

"I know." I say smirking. "But we're only THE hottest couple because we include the hottest most popular guy and girl," I explains.

"And who gave us those titles?" Beck wonders. I shrug.

"I don't know. God?" I say.

Beck rolls his eyes. I lean my head on his shoulder, feeling the light breeze of air whooshing through the open car window.

"How many of Miri's 'Death of year' parties have we been to together?" Beck wonders.

"Well... There was 2008.. And 2009 and 10.. So three," I count.

Beck nods, pulling next to the line of cars on Miri's street. He gets out of the car, opening my side door. He holds out his hand, grinning.

I take it, getting out of the car and shutting the door forcefully. Beck wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I grab his hand, pulling him closer to me.

Tangled limbs. That's what Beck and I are.

We walk up the street to Miri's house, passing a lot of kids from school. A few wave.

The air is cold(for California) so I'm glad the party is indoors.

Beck and I enter the large ugly yellow mansion. Music pounding from inside it, noticeable from fairly far away.

A peppy blonde haired girl comes running up to us, her pink dress swishing as she runs.

"Hi Jade! Hi Beck! Glad you guys could make it! Jade, I love your dress! Enjoy the party!" Miri says, flipping her blonde hair.

I furrow my eyebrows. "We'll try," I respond coldly.

Miri's entire house has been transformed into a teenager hangout. Pizza boxes litter the floor, music is cranked up, and everyone is dancing.

Miri's house, if you are too slow to understand this, is very, very, large.

"What shall we do, princess?" Beck asks, grinning.

"Don't call me that," I snap, annoyed. "I want food. Then we can dance," I decide.

"Isn't that like.. The reverse right order?" Beck protests.

"Do I look like I care?" I ask, walking through the crowd of people, dragging Beck along. I grab a slice of pizza eagerly, and hand it to Beck.

"Aww... You actually did something nice for me?" Beck teases. I slap his arm in vengence.

"You're out of luck babe. That's mine. Make sure it has no onions, anchovies, or olive-,"

"I know what to do," Beck interrupts, examining the pizza. "looks fine," He decides, handing the pizza to me, taking his own.

"Good," I say, taking a large bite out of the pizza., chewing thoughtfully. "Ugh," I spit, looking at a group of guys at the table next to us. Miri had set up some hot dogs with buns.

"What?" Beck asks, concerned.

"I just really hate when people put ketchup on hotdogs," I explain, watching the guys squirt(Ugh, I hate that word) mounds of ketchup inside the hot dog buns.

"Why?" Beck wonders. "That's what you're supposed to do," He shrugs like this is just some 'fact of life' and takes a bite from his pizza.

"And who made that rule?" I question. "The 'ketchup on hotdogs' overlord?!"

"I guess it was the same person who made us the hottest couple at Hollywood Arts," Beck smiles.

I flatten my lips in a line, trying not to grimace at the hideous sound that exits the ketchup bottle as the boys squeeze in over and over again on their hot dogs.

"Hi Jade!" a high voice sounds, luring me out of my trance. I shake my head slightly, looking dawn at a grinning Cat Valentine. "Hi Beck!"

"Hey," Beck and I chorus.

"I love these parties! They are soo much fun! And Mr. Purple loves them too!" Cat grins. "Right Mr. Purple?" She coos, holding up her large purple giraffe.

He matches her purple and pink dress in a way that makes me want to puke.

"You guys, Mr. Purple is really tired... Can we find somewhere to put him so he can take a nap?" Cat asks.

"Put him in your car," Beck suggests, probably wondering why cat brought Mr. Purple in the first place if he was going to get 'tired'.

"My brother drove me," Cat counters.

"Put him in the fridge," I propose. Cat's eyes widen.

"Jade! He'd die!" She says.

"Why don't you just ask Miri if you can put it in her room?" Beck suggest patiently. Cat grins.

"Okay!" She agrees, scampering off.

"finally." I say, thankfully, because I'm really not going to get much time at all with Beck in the next few weeks, and I don't want to waste my time with him now with Cat blabbing about her giraffe.

"Hey Jade, Beck," Robbie says.

"What up!" Rex follows, turning his slightly creepy head towards us.

"Hey Rob," Beck says.

"It's almost Rex's bedtime-" Robbie begins.

"I don't have a bedtime!" Rex protests.

"And he needs a place to sleep? Do you guys think-"

Beck and I glance at each other for a second. "You know, I think you should talk to Cat about that," I reply slyly.

"Oh... Okay thanks," Robbie says, rushing off to tell Cat his puppet problem.

"How come we're the only ones dating in your little clique?" I wonder. "I'm the 'mean' one and you're the zero emotions dude.. Wouldn't it make more sense for the super drama queen and the guy who can't hold his feelings in for more than a second to date first? Or the two weirdos who couldn't make it more obvious they're in love?" I reason.

"Obviously it's because we love each other the most," Beck grins.

"Obviously," I repeat, slightly sarcastic. "C'mon! Let's dance," I decide, trashing all the pizza on my plate left over and dragging Beck on to the sea of people, trashy pop music bursting out of the speakers.

**Beck's POV (TIME SKIP BY A Few HOURS)**

I look down into the deep blue eyes of Jade West. The slow music forming sweet notes around us, couples pairing up one by one. When I'm staring at Jade, the whole world seems to stop, because Hollywood Art's hottest couple isn't dancing yet.

"Jade," I whisper so she can hear it. I look up the clock. 11:57. Any minute now. "Can I have this dance?" I ask her sweetly. A smile tugs at Jade's mouth. She lets out a tiny laugh. "Of coarse," She breaths, her voice silky and smooth, not tainted with any sarcasm or bitterness.

I wrap my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her sweet breath tickles my neck as she runs her hands through my hair. She rests her head on my shoulder, looking up at me every so often.

We sway lightly to the soft music, pretending we're the only people in the room. The only sound is the music in the background and our breathing. The only way to live; Jade's body pressed up against mine; Jade dancing with me.

Finally, a chime is sent flying across the room. In a matter of seconds, it becomes 2012.

The moment we've both been anticipating heavily arrives. I lean down to capture Jade's perfect pink lips with my own, cupping her cheek with my hand.

"I love you," I whisper softly against her lips. Jade nods in agreement, bringing my lips back to hers; bringing my lips back home.

I can't say I complain. What better way to start the year than kissing Jade West?

I can't think of a single thing.

**Cat's POV  
><strong>

I look at my heels, blushing slightly. I feel like a million little birds are flying in my stomach.

Most people say butterflies.. But I say birds. Butterflies are light and dainty. The feeling you get in your stomach in not light and dainty at all. It's scary and exciting.

It's 11:58. This slow song is going to cross into 2012.

Couples are pairing up left and right. I look over at Beck and Jade, happily snuggled close together, smiling.

I love that they're together. I love that my two best friends are happy and in love.

Except for Robbie.. He's my best friend too and I don't think he's in love.

I just hope he's in love.

I glance back up at Robbie, who's standing in front of me awkwardly. He draws in a quick breath.

"Willyoudancewithme?" He breaths out fast.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. Robbie closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before repeating.

"Will you dance with me?" He says, slowly.

I feel the corners of my mouth turn up as I give Robbie a smile. My heart lifts in my chest.

Is he seriously asking me to dance? Does he seriously look nervous?

"Of coarse," I grin.

Robbie's eyes widen.

"Of.. Of coarse?" He asks. "Where's the trick?" He questions, paranoid.

"There is no trick.. My brother loves them though! He likes the ones with the cards the best," I recall.

Robbie smiles, seeming to become less distracted. I put my arms around his neck happily. He puts his around my waist.

The birds fly away. It's just me and Robbie dancing and twirling. And it is beautiful.

I wonder if Jade feels like this all the time with Beck.

The clock strikes midnight, and thank god, my dress doesn't turn to rags and my hair stays pretty, unlike that story my mom read me once. Robbie stares into my eyes happily.

Other people around us are kissing, including Beck and Jade, who look so cute together.

I don't think Robbie wants to kiss me, so I lean up, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Thank you for dancing with me," I whisper so he can hear me.

"No," he protests. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours... <strong>

**Beck's POV**

"Heyy..." Jade greets, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn around to find a disoriented Jade holding a cup of punch in her hand.

"Hi..." I reply. "Haven't you had enough of those?" I wonder, because the punch is clearly spiked.

"Noo.. I've only had like two... or eight or six or nine," Jade counts, her voice slurring.

"Jade are you drunk?" I ask.

"No silly! I'm Jade," She laughs, sipping her punch some more.

I sigh. Drunk Jade. The funniest but hardest thing to handle in the world.

"Jade," I scold, removing the cup of punch from her hand. "It's not good.. We're underage," I scold.

Jade looks up for a moment. "No age," She retorts.

"Hi Beck!" Tori says, approaching Jade and I. Jade's doing some really strange dance move, clapping her hands wildly.

"Yeah... Hey Tori.." I say.

"Hi Tori!" Jade greets cheerily. "Look at my dance!" Jade says, demonstrating a series of awkward moves.

" Is Jade... Drunk?" Tori asks, clearly confused.

"...Yeah. We're gonna go now," I decide.

"But the party was just being good!" Jade complains. I sigh, taking her hand, guiding her outside.

We step into the darkness of the night on the concrete sidewalks. The moon lights our path to my car.

"Beck, do you think the man and the moon eats cheese?" Jade asks, staring up into the sky. I sigh.

"I think he does Jade," I humor her. Jade nods in agreement, looking up in the sky with fascination.

I'm beginning to get into the drivers seat when Jade protests. "No, let me drive!"

"No," I say gently, guiding her to sit in shotgun. I buckle her in her seat too, for good measure.

"Why can't I drive?" Jade pouts.

"Because that would be dangerous," I tell her.

"Why?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"You're drunk."

"Am not," Jade counters. I sigh, irritated.

The rest of the ride to Jade's house is quieter, as Jade becomes occupied just staring out the window.

I pull in Jade's driveway, parking my car.

"My house!" She realizes.

"Yes," I agree.

"Are we going up to my room?" Jade asks, winking.

"We are going up to your room so that you can sleep," I order, ignoring Jade's suggestive winks.

I'm all for being a little naughty when Jade's wearing that beautiful black dress... But she's drunk. I'd feel mean to take advantage of her like that. She won't even remember it tomorrow.

Jade frowns. "Carry me," She demands.

"What?" I ask, checking to make sure I heard her right.

"Carry me," Jade repeats.

Jade walks out of my car, slamming the door a bit too loud. I pick her up bridal style. She giggles.

"Yay," She cheers faintly,making little happy gestures with her hands.

Jade unlocks the door, still in my arms.

I carry her upstairs into her dark room. I carefully place her in her bed.

Jade stands up again, slipping off her black dress. She throws on one of my old shirts from her drawer and a pair of girl bower shorts. I dig through her drawers as well, finding MY shirt that she stole, and some of my spare boxers I left here. I put them on.

"Beck," Jade purrs, reaching for my hand sexily. She pulls me with her into her bed, kissing my lips. Her breath smalls like alcohol and I know she's not thinking.

"Jade," I reply back, irritated as she kisses me more roughly. I want to pull away and refuse her, but each time her tongue slides across my lips this gets more and more difficult.

Why can't she just be sober? Then I wouldn't feel guilty as I give up, letting her kiss me harder.

She pulls away for a second, catching her breath from our heated moment. I take the time to come to my senses.

"Jade!" I say sternly. "Stop it. Go to sleep," I order, getting up.

"But," She trails, her voice lustful.

"Stop Jade. Stop it!" I order, a little too loud. Jade's eyes widen with fear.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry daddy. Please don't yell again," Jade begs sadly, like an innocent little kid. Covering her ears in a terrified way.

My eyes widen. Drunk Jade is probably a lot like the little kid Jade used to be in some ways.

More care free, and terrified of shouting, because it reminded her of her parents, her dad, and the fighting.

"I'm not your dad," I tell her patiently, laying her head on her pillow and throwing the covers over her. I lie down next to her. "I'm Beck," I remind her.

"Yea, Beck," Jade smiles. " I know him, do you? He's the best boyfriend in the world." Jade sighs calming down.

I smile, snuggling closer to her, pulling her to my chest.

"I know him," I say softly. " He told me he has the best girlfriend in the world," I tell her.

"He better mean me," Jade says tiredly.

"He does," I reassure her, squeezing Jade tightly.

"If you see him tell him I love him sooo much.. I wanna marry him and have a billion kids and live in a house with a huge fence," Jade says.

I smile. I know Jade loves me, but hearing her say it, no matter what state of well-being she's in makes me happy.

I kiss Jade's cheek happily. " I love you too," I whisper as Jade is sent away to visit her dreams

I look at Jade's dimly lit face, her eyes shut. She's laying peacefully here in my arms.

I just don't have the heart to disturb her.. To leave her here alone.

Screw my grounding. I have no desire to lift Jade from my arms. I'm not going to my house before morning like my parents said I had to.

I'll think about that later.

Right now, it's Jade and I, floating in our dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

My head throbs, red pain searing through it constantly. My throat feels dry and this weird urge for water lingers throughout me.

I take in my surroundings, opening my eyes reluctantly. I'm in my room, next to Beck.

Beck? But isn't he grounded?

"Hey beautiful," Beck greets, seeing I've awoken.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice scratchy from being asleep. I sit up, stretching.

"You got drunk," Beck explains.

"I feel like I got hit by a train," I complain bitterly. "Get me water.. And aspirin, and coffee," I list. Beck laughs.

"Of coarse," he agrees wandering down the hallway.

Minutes later, Beck walks back in my room with the three items, trying to hold them all without dropping them. He hands me a cup of water first.

"Drink," He orders.

I oblige, downing the cup cup of water as fast as possible. "What happened after I got drunk?" I ask, trying to remember the events of last night. I remember Beck and I dancing when it became 2012. And I remember having a few cups of the punch that was spiked and then it all gets blurry.

I take some of the aspirin, and then grab the cup of coffee from Beck to help me get more awake.

"You were acting like an idiot, so I took you home and made you go to bed," Beck explains.

"Oh," I say. "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be home because your mommy said you had to be back when the party ended?" I tease. Beck makes a face.

"I couldn't leave you here all alone," He complains.

"Ugh, now you're going to be in even more trouble! I won't see you again till Easter," I complain, my headache beginning to feel a little better. Probably the aspirin kicking in. Beck rolls his eyes. "We're going to fix this," I order, springing up from my bed.

I change into a pair of black leggings and a dark purple shirt.

"C'mon," I urge, pulling Beck out of my room downstairs.

"Where are we going?" He asks, confused.

"Your house," I explain, opening the front door. "Drive us to your house in your car," I demand.

"Okay..." Beck agrees, getting the the drivers seat of his car. I get in next to him and he begins to drive to his house.

"My head kills," I sigh, getting dizzy from the moving car.

Finally, we arrive at Beck's house.

"Be quiet," I whisper, sneaking out of his car, grabbing his hand. He's still wearing pajamas, but that's kind of the point.

The grass in Beck's yard is damp with morning dew, the sun is just beginning to rise above the clouds... Thank God Beck forgot to turn off his phone alarm that he uses for school.

Beck follows my lead around to the side of his house. A large tree is growing, that extends a little past Beck's second story window.

"I think my mom is downstairs," Beck complains, confused.

"Yeah, but we aren't passing through downstairs," I remind him, pointing at the tree mischievously. "C'mon, let's go!" I urge, wrapping one of my arms around the tree.

I hoist myself up, grabbing each branch, bringing myself up further. Beck follows easily, climbing the tree a lot more gracefully than I am(I will never say that out loud).

"Don't fall on me," Beck teases in a hushed voice.

Whether he's teasing me because I'm undeniably clumsy, or because I have a huge hangover, we'll never know.

Probably both.

"No promises," I reply, because from the way the world's spinning, that's totally plausible.

"I'd catch you," Beck grins.

"Yes Beck, you'd magically grow two more hands, stay holding on to the tree and catch you hundred something pound girlfriend as she topples down on you," I say sarcastically, grabbing a higher tree branch and pulling my self to be level with Beck's window.

Beck's window is open a crack. It's fairly easy to open it more from the outside. It's the window that would have an air conditioner, if Beck slept here normally. This means it doesn't have a screen, and we can go right in.

I place my right foot on his windowsill, wishing that I could see better in the dimly lit light as I tumble through the window carelessly.

I land on the soft covers of Beck's bed.

Almost immediately, Beck's body comes toppling down through the window,landing right on top of me, crushing my body against the bed. I jolt a bit from the unexpected weight, but then relax into Beck's warmth.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Beck apologized, getting up quickly, looking me over, probably deluding himself that he caused my arm to break or something.. As if.

"Didn't that hurt?" He asks, confused by my blank stare.

"The good kind of pain," I explain, smirking, getting up from Beck's bed, pushing him in it frantically. I throw covers over him, kissing once again for good measure.

"I was never here," I remind him. "You've been asleep since you got home," I state, sliding out the window, and slamming it behind me.

**Beck's POV**

I sigh, watching Jade as she scampers off from my yard, attempting to not be seen. I smile. I really lucked out.

It's not that often a guy gets a girl who would walk for fifteen minutes at dawn with a hangover, just so you don't get in trouble.

But I've found her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEY FOR SAPPY ENDINGS!**

**I have an awesome oneshot planned next that you guys will like :)**

**Then I'm gonna do the prompt I got from the winner of the halloween chapter!**

**And then, I need your help deciding what to do next!**

**Should I do missing moments for the Breakfast Bunch episode? I really don't consider it canon (I'm not doing April fools blank or blooptorious) **

**SHould I do missing moments for it? I'm kinda torn.. **


	56. Prompt From Born Into Flame: Comic Con

**A/N: Okay, I think I'm gonna skip the oneshot... I'm too eager to get to TWC and I was getting writers block! Here was the prompt given to me by Born Into Flame: "Beck and Jade going to Comic Con. What fandoms they're going to the Con for is your choice.."**

**Okay, so I hope this lives up to your expectations:**

**Comic Con**

**Beck's POV**

Finally, my mom's car pulls into the driveway by my RV.

"It feels like we've been gone longer than three days," My mom says as we all get out of the car.

"I hope that animal your girlfriend gave you is dead." My dad mutters, grabbing a suitcase from the back of the car. I follow suit, grabbing another suitcase and marching towards the house.

We've been in Canada for the past few days. Since it's Christmas break, and I'm grounded and have nothing else to do, we decided to go to Canada for a few days.

"Dad! My 'girlfriend' has a name you know! And so does my bunny!" I defend.

"Relax Beck, I was joking," He says, in a tone that suggests the opposite. I roll my eyes, annoyed. I guess a bunny is too close to a child in my dad's eyes.

Oh God, what if Jade and I ever had a kid? Would he be even worse to it then the bunny? Well, it would be worse, since the kid would know English.

"Speaking of.. Jade," My mom says. Yes! One parent remembers her name. Score! She twists her key in the lock of the house, opening the door. "Your dad and I-"

My dad coughs loudly.

"Okay. Just I, have been thinking that since you have been so good about respecting your grounding.. We could let you go back to your RV early.. Like today-early," My mom says.

I smile. "That'd be cool," I say, grinning.

"Yeah.. But can you keep the goth girlfriend out of there for a few days at least?" My dad requests. I nod, half listening.

"Thanks," I say. "I'm gonna go get my stuff from upstairs."

I rush upstairs, digging through drawers. I grab everything, throwing it into the suitcase filled with the stuff I brought to Canada.

Soon all my stuff is in the suitcase, and I am ready to unpack in my RV. I run downstairs egarly, but my dad stops me.

"One more thing, Beck.. Your grandfather gave me this on the way out. He said to give it te you when we got home.. It's a belated Christmas gift," My dad explains, holding out two pieces of paper.

I take the paper, confused, reading them.

Tickets for Comic Con!

I can't help but grin. Comic Con the awesomest convention where fans of everything collide dressed in cool 'stumes and have the time of there lives.

The one convention that's actually BETTER than Webicon(Which sadly, I have never been to either).

"But, Comic Con has been sold out for months!"I realize.

"He got them a while ago," My dad explains.

"Wait," I pause. "Two tickets?" I question. My dad nods.

"I though you might want to take Andre or-" My dad begins.

"Jade's gonna be so excite-" I say at the same time. We share and awkward glance.

"Umm... Tell grandpa that I say thanks for the tickets!" I say, taking them from him, giving him a smile. He nods, excusing the awkward. "I'm gonna.. Go." I say, pointing towards the door to the house.

I leave my parent's house, running down the driveway and opening the door to my RV.

I dash inside, nearly tripping over a black covered shape on my floor.

"Oww! Beck!" It yells, annoyed.

"Jade?" I ask, confused, looking down.

"No chiz. Were you expecting another girl in your RV?" Jade asks, looking up.

Jade's lying on the floor of my RV, reading some book.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting any girl in my RV," I counter. Wow. Two seconds of being ungrounded, and Jade's already back in my RV. Must be a new record.

"Well, to be fair, I wasn't expecting you to be in the RV at all. Aren't you grounded or something? And how are you ever home this early? Did you get tired of your dumb cousins?" She asks, standing up, brushing herself off and sitting on my bed.

"I just got ungrounded," I reply, sitting next to her. "The deal was I'm ungrounded if you don't come in my RV for the next few days."

Jade shrugs. "Guess I'm stuck here then. Wouldn't want your parents to see me leave and know I was here all along," She reasons, a smirk appearing on her face. She has that gleam in her eyes that only appears when she's happy.

"Jade, as nice as it is to see you..." I try to find a way to put it nicely. "Why are you here?" I wonder. "And when and how did you get in?"

"You know I have a key.. You gave it to me. That's how I got in.." Jade says.

"Well... Umm. Why did you come in? And when?"

"I felt like it," Jade shrugs.

"Jade," I say, shaking my head.

"I thought Bade could use some company," Jade tries again, pointing to the huge cage in the corner of the RV. Bade wiggles his little ears happily, as if to verify this statement.

"Really?" I ask, doubtfully. "How long have you been here?" I wonder, looking around at the RV. My old shirts litter the floor like she's been living here for a few days.

"Alright, fine. You really want to know why I've been living here?" Jade asks.

"Yeah.. I've kind of been asking you that for the past few minutes," I reply.

Jade sighs, leaning into me. She plays with a strand of her hair. "Since you've been grounded by your irritating parents, I've had to sleep at my dad's house every freaking day. And my dad and I already don't get along. But add my brother, who my dad can't get enough of, and it's freaking torture!" Jade complains. "I mean.. I love my brother, but it sucks when he gets all favored by my dad."

"I'm sorry," I tell her, running a hand through her soft hair gently.

"And a few days ago, the tension between my dad and I just.. Snapped. We had the biggest fight we've had in years."

"About what?" I wonder.

"Collage," Jade explains. "He wants me to apply for Harvard next year, but I told him I don't want to go to collage.. Which was really idiotic. He freaked out and banished me from his house, so I came here," Jade explains.

I squeeze her comfortingly. "So you've been living alone in our RV for three days?" I ask. Jade shakes her head.

"Nope. Bade and I have totally bonded."

"You know what I meant," I say, laughing slightly.

"Well than yes, I have been living alone in your RV for the past three days," Jade admits. I frown. "Why? Are you mad?" She wonders, her voice a little worried.

I shake my head, hugging her tightly. "No.. You're always welcome here. I just feel bad. It seems like every time I leave something bad happens to you."

Jade shrugs, her face indifferent.

I look down at my bed, noticing large black spots on my pillow.

"Oh yeah.. You might want to wash your pillow.. I kind of got makeup on it... A lot. Ask Vega for help, she has experience," Jade explains.

"Aww, Jade.. You were crying?" I realize, wrapping my arms around her again. I run my fingers through her hair, holding her to me.

"yeah, but I-" She begins. I shut her up by kissing her, and she doesn't protest, returning the kiss.

Eventually,we pull back.

"I have something awesome that will cheer you up!" I realize, reaching into my pocket, pulling out the two Comic Con tickets.

She reads them skeptically.

"Comic Con?" She asks, her voice bordering laughter. "The convention of nerds at San Diego every year?"

"Well, I don't know about the nerds part... But-" Jade interrupts me.

"Beck, I have a reputation! I can NOT go to Comic Con!"

I look over to where Jade was lying on the ground earlier, looking at the book she was reading.

"I hear Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are gonna be there," I tease.

"What?" Jade asks confused.

"Twi-hard!" I accuse.

"What!? I hate Twilight!"Jade defends.

"Than why were you reading it?" I challenge. "I think you secretly loooovvvvvveeee Twilight." I grin.

"I love to hate it." Jade says, crossing her arms.

"I'll update on the slap that you're reading Twilight if you don't go with me to Comic Con." I blackmail. Jade frowns.

"Fine," She allows.

"And you have to dress up!" I elaborate.

Because what fun is Comic Con if you don't dress up?

"There's no one I want to dress up as." Jade counters.

"I have an idea, let's zaplook 'comic con costumes', and whatever comes up first is what we're going to dress up as!" I say excitedly.

"That's so stupid," Jade says bitterly. I roll my eyes, grabbing my pearphone.

I click on Zaplook images, typing in 'comic con costumes'. I look at the first thing that comes up...

And burst out laughing.

"What!?" Jade asks, annoyed, grabbing the phone. Her eyes widen and I laugh harder.

"No." She says in a low clear voice. "We can go as Edward and Bella from twilight.. But no way in hell am I dressing up a that freakishly yellow horse with pink hair and the butterflies on it's butt! Cat was 'butterfly' or whatever for Halloween last year. No," Jade rants.

"I think it was Fluttershy," I correct, laughing harder.

"I don't care!"Jade yells.

"Alright fine.. Let's go as Edward and Bella, Ms. Twihard," I agree.

Jade frowns. "Fine," She agrees reluctantly. "But don't call me that."

"Okay... Twihard."

"Stop."

"JADE LOVES TWILIGHT!"

"NO."

* * *

><p><strong>_DAY OF COMIC CON<strong>

**Jade's POV **

Hip Hip Hooray. The day Beck has been waiting for(And I have been dreading) has arrived.

Comic Con.

First, Beck made us get up super early. He made himself all pale with make up and slicked his hair back.

He wanted me to call him Edward.. Not happening.

I just put on a light brown wig. Yey. I'm Bella. Ugh.. I hate her.

After a long drive to San Diego with Beck, and an even longer wait to just get in, we're here.

"Jade!" Beck says excitedly. "They have Carly and Sam dolls! And they're giving them out for free an-"

"Beck! Do you really think I'm gonna be totally cool with you getting dolls of two hot girls to fantasize with? Come on!" I say, pulling Beck away from the weird dolls he was looking at.

"But Jade! They talked!" Beck whines.

"Oh my god beck, look at that sick Bellatrix statue!" I realize, pointing a large Bellatrix figure, complete with Voldemort and his snake. "That is epic. Let's go!" I say, pulling Beck to the Harry Potter filled section.

"I didn't know you were into Harry Potter," Beck says, surprised. I shrug.

In addition to Voldemort and Bellatrix, there are Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron, but seriously, who cares about them?

"Okay Beck... This is kind of awesome.." I admit. "But it's still really nerdy and.. Oh my god."

"What?" Beck asks.

"Look!" I say, pointing towards a clear case. Inside it is the legit, real, straight from the movie, Nimbus 2000.

"A broom?" Beck asks.

"It's a Nimbus 2000!" I correct. "Have you even seen Harry Potter?!"

"Now we know why you think this nerdy thing is awesome.. You're one of us..." Beck teases.

"Harry Potter is not nerdy." I defend, joining the line of people to get a small Bellatrix figurine.

The line begins dwindling, and soon I'm holding my small Bellatrix.

"You know," Beck realizes, examining it. "She kind of looks like you."

"Thank you," I say truthfully. Because seriously... Bellatrix is awesome.

"Jade!" Beck calls. "Look!" He points up at the ceiling.

"What?" I wonder, confused.

"It's the rocket ship from galaxy wars!"

"Oh, so I'm the nerdy one?" I ask. Seriously, Harry Potter is a hell of a lot less nerdy than Galaxy wars.

"Hello, Ms," A voice says. I spin around, to find some dude with a video camera behind him.

"What?" I snap. He widens his eyes.

"I wanted to take a picture. What is your costume?" He asks.

"I'm Edward, she's Bella," Beck explains, jumping in the conversation, throwing his arm around me.

"Cool," the dud says, taking a few pictures. "Twi-hards?"

"No." I reply, stressing this word to the fullest extent possible.

"She is," Beck counters.

"No! I hate Twilight! The movie is shit and the writing is awful!" I rant.

"Whatever you say.. Bella," Beck teases. I slap him playfully, walking away, leaving the dude with the camera.

"Oh, look!" Beck points, "There's that show that Cat loves. Let's go get the Tara-person's autograph,"

I look at where Beck is pointing. It's a sea of pink, a statue of a giant horse sitting on top. The words "My little Pony" hang above the statue.

There's a line of people, lined up to get something, and to my intense surprise, most of them are men.

What the heck?

"For Cat," I say bitterly, stepping into the pink sea.

"Let's just get Cat one of the pony dolls and leave," Beck suggests. I nod in agreement.

We join one of the lines, and eventually end up with an odd looking gray pony figurine in our hands. It has a yellow mane and bubbles on it's butt.

"What was with all the dudes in the pony line?" I wonder, as we finally get out of there.

"I don't know." Beck shrugs. "But why were they all lined up to get this pony. It's so.. odd.. And they made a mistake with it's eyes. They're all crossed."

"I know.. Weird right?" I agree.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that Derpy!? I HAVE to have it!" A lady approaches us. She's decked out in purple with a star drawn on the side of her super short skirt.

"This?" Beck asks, holding Cat's present up, confused. "Over there," He directs, pointing.

"Thank you so much! Brohoof!" The lady says.

"Ummmm.. Yeah.." Beck says, confused, walking away.

"Oh, look Jade, it's your favorite fandom!" Beck exclaims, pointing to a sign that directs us to the Twilight panel. "You wanna go?" He asks, leaning in closer. "You wanna go see your favorite vampire," he whispers, trying to impersonate Edward Cullen, but failing in a way that is a bit hilarious. I laugh.

"That sucked.. Whatever, let's go. We have nothing better to do."

That's how Beck and I ended up in a room that had to have at least a million people, watching emotionless Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, and a bunch of other random twilight people talk for a veeeeeerrrrryyy long time.

"Okay, who's hotter, me or the Taylor guy?: Beck wonders. I stare intently at Taylor Lautner for a few seconds.

"Not sure," I tease. Beck pouts. "You asked!" I defend. Beck rolls his eyes, kissing my cheek. "You," I decide, answering his question. He grins.

"Kristen Stewart needs to rent some emotions," I complain, staring at Kristen's face, which is probably smiling, but I really can't tell.

"You see the little girl who played the vampire baby?" Beck asks. I nod, looking over the heads of many people to see the young girl. "Cat says she thinks she looks like what our future child might look like."

"I don't see it," I reply. "Her lips are too big."

"I kind of see it. She had hair like your natural color."

Eventually,the long Twilight interview ends, and we continue our aimless walking around.

"It's getting kind of late," Beck realizes, checking his pearphone. I nod in agreement.

"How about we walk around a bit more than go," I suggest. Beck grins.

"Who likes Comic Con now," he laughs. "look! It's Sam from icarly! Let's go!"

I follow Beck to the Puckett girl, who, surprisingly, is pretty cool. We text sometimes. She's been kinda down lately because she and that nerdy kid broke up.

"Hi Sam," I greet.

"Hey Jade, Beck," Sam says, waving. The cool thing about Sam is she doesn't show any signs of flirting with Beck at all.

"You know my name!" Beck says, surprised.

Beck's the problem here. He fangirls over icarly.

"Yes Beck... She knows your name." I say, trying not to become jealous.

"It must be cool coming to Comic Con as a celebrity," I say. Sam nods.

"It's cool. Kind of annoying, having all these nerds obsessing over me," she frowns a bit sadly, rethinking something. "Well.. Only sometimes annoying."

"Okay, well, Beck and I have to go soon," I realize. Sam nods.

"Here, before you go, take this, we still have a ton of them left." She hands Beck a small fake Sam remote she uses on the show.

"Thanks," He smiles. "Cool seeing you!"

"Wait," Sam pauses for a second. "Jade, are you seriously dressed up as Bella from Twilight?"

I frown. "He said we had to dress up," I whine, pointing at Beck. Sam laughs.

"I thought you were better than that!" Sam teases.

"I did too," I agree.

"Bye! I'll text you," Sam says. I nod.

"Bye," I reply.

After a long day at Comic Con, Beck and I squeeze through the crowds of people back outside to Beck's car.

He begins driving away, and I look at the convention as he leaves. The sky is becoming dimmer and dimmer, but the loud screams and talking from the convention makes up for that.

I rest my head on Beck's shoulder, feeling oddly at ease with the loud background.

"I love you," I say absentmindedly. Beck nods.

"I love you too," Beck agrees, as he drives into the night.


	57. The Gorilla Club

**A/N: I've decided to skip the breakfast bunch. I tried writing it.. but I wasn't into it.**

** Don't get me wrong, I LOVE that episode, but... I just can't bring myself to see it as canon... And this story isn't AU, so.. IDK... **

** If you guys review a really good idea I want to do, then maybe I'll squeeze it in b4 TWC..**

** But.. It's time for The Gorilla Club.. The last episode before TWC... ),: I kind of hate this episode.. **

** Sad and happy at the same time...**

** Also, I can't believe I'm past 500 reviews! I love you guys so much!**

** The Gorilla Club**

**Jade's POV**

"I can't believe you sometimes!" Beck yells angrily, swerving his car forcefully towards Vega's house.

"What the hell!? Why do you care so much! I'm your girlfriend remember! Not her! You were flirting with her!" I accuse.

"We were talking!" Beck defends. "I can't believe how jealous you get! She didn't deserve to be slapped for talking to me!"

"Just... Shut up okay! I said I was sorry!" I shout, annoyed. Beck rolls his eyes angrily, slamming the brakes as he parks in front of Vega's house.

"Whatever," He says, opening the car door. I get out on my side. "Let's go play cards," He says in a bored, annoyed voice. I nod.

We walk up to Tori's house. We aren't the tangled mess of limbs we usually are. We're two separate people(Something that's never been in Beck and I's dictionary).

"Hey," Beck greets, strolling into Tori's house like it's his own. He sits at the table next to Tori. I bit my lip, a mixture of anger and sad clouding my vision.

I sit next to Andre in retaliation.

This is what our relationship has come to. Fighting and fading and yelling and screaming.

Why can't we go back to the way it was?

"About pushing your emotions to new places," I hear Beck finishing some acting rant.

"Oh, I'm Beck! I know about acting I say words!" I mock, annoyed by his know it all speech to Vega.

He gives me a 'what the hell Jade' look, complete with a little shrug.

I glare at him, still angry about our argument in the car.

Still angry about freaking everything.

The group begins discussing the fact that Vega's acting sucks and she should take risk. I decide to put in my two cents.

"Why don't you take her to the Gorilla Club?" I suggest, because I'd love to see Vega in a cast.

Beck took me to the Gorilla club once last year. It was extremely awesome.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Oh my god Beck, this place looks epic," I said, scanning the club. My hand intertwined with Beck's hand._

_ "I know," Beck agreed, grinning._

_ "I bet I can get a faster time on the Swinging 'Balls of Pain!'" I challenged, a smirk forming on my face._

_ Beck shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt," He decided, kissing my head. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Yeah yeah, you're not my dad Beck, now c'mon, I'll go first," I grinned,taking a step away from his grasp on my shoulder. I leaned up to kiss his lips as I walk away._

_ Beck followed me closely to the 'Balls of Pain' line. We waited our turn patiently, and soon we were at the front. _

_ Beck stood on the edge of the platform, and I could tell he was nervous._

_ "Scared?" I teased. _

_ "For you," He added, giving me another kiss on the lips before I had to walk p to begin my challenge. _

_ He stood closely by the side, watching carefully._

_ "Alright, when you hear the buzzer you grab a ring and bring it over there. Your goal is to get three rings on the peg in 30 seconds," The man with the mic told me. I nodded confidently._

_ This was gonna be too easy._

_ "Five seconds! FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE!" He shouted. _

_ The balls began swinging back and forth. I dodged each one stealthily._

_ I have to admit, I don't had the best balance in the world.._

_ Butt he Balls Of Pain aren't about balance, they're about speed, and pretty much.. How smart you are._

_ You have to know exactly when to run, which I did._

_ Beck on the other hand.. didn't._

_ I completed the challenge successfully, stepping off, allowing Beck's turn to begin._

_ The balls began swinging back and forth. Beck looked at them nervously._

_ "ummm.. Easy.." He smiled at me, obviously a little scared. _

_ He took a step forward, them another, then another._

_ I saw it coming before he did. The ball collided into him, knocking him on the platform into the mush below._

_ "Beck!" I called, worried. I jumped onto the ground to check if he as okay, tripping on the ground, falling.. On to him._

_ I told you I was clumsy._

_ Beck, to my surprise, laughed._

_ He grabbed my shoulders, still laughing on the ground next to me._

_ "Nice save Jade," He congratulated, kissing me once again, his lips soft. I grin._

_ "We probably should get up," I realized,pushing myself of the ground, Beck followed suit._

_ "Ow," He grunted. "I think the fall bruised my side," he complained. I rolled my eyes._

_ "You're such an old man," I complained. _

_ "I did just get whacked with a giant metal ball.. Oh, and my girlfriend FELL on me!"_

_ "Are you saying I'm fat!?" I asked._

_ "No!"_

_ I pause for a moment, thinking of how he could make up for the fact that he just indirectly called me fat._

_ "Say you love me," I request, leaning my head on Beck's._

_ "I love you," He tells me._

_ "I love you too," I say happily. "Now, let's go ride a giant bunny!" I exclaim, because even then, I knew bunnies were adorable. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Why can't our relationship be like that now?

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT WEEK<strong>

I'm sitting alone my kitchen table. It's been days since I've done anything with Beck. He's been obsessing over Tori.

I can feel our relationship dying.

We both can.

The last date Beck and I had that was actually fun was when we went to Comic Con, and that was three weeks ago.

Each day that spark we had seems to slip further and further away. Just like I feared.

For the past three days, he's been all over Tori, helping her with her acting, flirting with her.

I'm not sure if I want to cry or scream at him. I want to go back in time. Just a month ago, Beck and I were going strong. Then we had a huge fight over God knows what.. He didn't talk to me for an entire day. After that, our relationship sort of died.

And now everything we had is fading...

Maybe I can save it before it crashes.

I get out my phone to text Beck.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Hey.. Do you wanna like.. Go out tonight or something?**

I push send. Beck better take me up on that offer.. I rarely ever want to go anywhere.

I feel my phone vibrate. I smile a bit. It's from Beck.

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Sorry.. Can't.**_

I freeze, not sure whether to feel angry or sad or hurt. I feel a little bit of each of them.

Anger at Tori because she seems to have all of Beck's interest now.

Sad because I really do want to save Beck and I's three year relationship.. That's not something you just throw away.

Hurt because I just offered to do something with my boyfriend and to turn me down he just texts to words back. That's really all I am? Two words.

I decide to test my luck and go to Vega's house myself. I bet Beck and I's bunny he'll be there.

**Beck's POV**

"Oh look! It's Jade!" Cat exclaims, opening Tori's door excitedly.

"Get out of my way!" Jade yells, obviously wazzed off. She approaches me. I sigh, ready for confrontation.

For some reason, Jade's been unbelievably bitchy to me the past few weeks.

"What are you doing here!?" She says accusingly. I sigh.

"I'm just helping rehearse for her audition," I tell her in a patronizing tone.

"That three nights in a row!" Jade complains. "I know she's bad but does she really need this much help?"

She there Jade goes again, acting like a gank, dissing Tori right in front of her. I turn away, irritated.

"He's teaching me about taking risks!" Tori explains. She handles Jade's insults so well.

**Jade's POV**

"Oh." I say in a low voice.

Not really in response to what Tori said, more like, in response to everything.

I'm trying to have a serious talk with Beck and he just walks away! He never even listens to me!

Does he even want to be my boyfriend anymore? Or does he want to be stupid Vega's girlfriend?

"That's right, cause I am a supreme risk taker!" Tori gloats.

She's all smiley and happy and I feel jealousy pulsing through me.

"So you got past the gorilla?" I say.

I say it in vengeance, I know Vega will take the bait.

That's what you get for trying to steal Jade West's boyfriend.

**A/N: This chapter reminds me of "Honeymoon Avenue" by Ariana Grande.. I'm gonna go listen to it now, :)**


	58. The Worst Couple Part One

**A/N: Okay.. The chapter we've all been waiting for... The Worst Couple.**

** Obviously.. This story is taking a depressing turn.. PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**to respond to a few reviews..**

** To the person who said they aren't going to read this story again until they get back together, that's totally fine if you want to do that, but I'm going to try to have some happy bade things, even if bade is broken up. Be prepared for many flashbacks, and other things, to keep the story fluffy. **

** To the person who asked if Gorilla Club will have a part two, obviously the answer is no, considering I've clearly stated this is TWC, but I want to tell you WHY. **

** If the ending to TGC felt incomplete, it's because it was incomplete. I can't really resolve these episodes(And I'm not even going to try) because there is no resolution. Until Beck and Jade get back together, no bade shipper is going to find the chapter complete. **

**Alright... I've stalled long enough:**

**The Worst Couple**

**Part One**

**Jade's POV**

You can't say I didn't try. I have been trying, but every day I feel Beck get colder and more distant towards me.

I wish I knew why.

We're sitting in Sikowitz's class, and Sikowitz is extremely late. Beck's arm isn't around my shoulder, and we're completely separate.

Suddenly, Vega's phone begins producing an unbearable noise, rattling loudly and scraping against everyone in the classes eardrums.

"Your phone's making noise!" I yell over the racket, wishing Vega would hurry up and turn the dumb phone off.

"I think she knows that!" Beck snaps peevishly.

This is what I mean? Was that really called for!?

"You don't know what she knows!" I defend.

"I know you're being obnoxious!" He declares, giving me an irritated glance.

"Oh," I say in a low tone, trying to cover up how much his words hurt me.

What is going on?

Why has Beck, the only thing I could count on, suddenly seem to have turned on me?

Tori continues to ramble on about her pear phone, to which Beck says, "Just get a new phone."

Why is he so helpful and nice to Tori, but not to me, his girlfriend!

"Don't give her advice!" I say, jealously.

"I was jus-" he defends.

"Well don't!" I yell. I know it was a bit uncalled for, but it's in retaliation of his 'obnoxious' comment.

"Man, you make me happy!" Beck says sarcastically.

My heart sinks.

Sarcastically.

It doesn't exactly make you feel good when the person who's supposed to be in love with you says you make him happy.. Sarcastically.

It actually kind of makes you feel like crap.

"Elah!" I say, sticking my tongue out a bit at Beck. He returns the gesture as nasty annoyed look on his face that causes a little pang of sadness in my heart again.

We stare into each others eyes a moment, catching a glimpse at what we've become, trying to recreate that connection we used to feel.

We look away, dissatisfied.

I continue listening to the class hearing nothing but Tori, Tori, Pearphone, Pearphone.. Kill me now please.

"Hey, if we're gonna keep talking about Tori's phone could someone please take me to a car door so I could slam my face in it?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I have a car," Beck proclaims, looking over at me with a smug smile on his face.

Is he trying to be funny? Because threatening to slam your girlfriend's face in a car is not funny.

"Oh.."I say in the low voice again. Don't show them how much it hurts, I promise myself.

I look at Beck, rage forming in my eyes, where is the nicer, sweeter Beck I used to know?

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"And now for our final couple, Beck and Jade," Sinjin announces, walking over to Jade and I in the weird game show seat.

Interrupting Sinjin is Tori's broken cellphone, which automatically answers.

"You're taking a phone call now?" Jade asks , in annoyed disbelief.

"I didn't even press answer!" Tori defends. "I'm sorry my phone is very broken! Mom I can't talk now!" She yells into the phone.

She ends up having a very interesting conversation with her mom about ointment, asking Sinjin to read Jade and I's query.

"Okay! Beck and Jade, your query is," Sinjin began. "You're stranded on a boat in the ocean," he begins.

"I don't go in the ocean," Jade snaps.

Can't she just let him finish!?

"Just let him finish the question!" I plead, rolling my eyes at her irritating attitude.

"I don't like the ocean!" She exclaims.

"Guys," Sinjin interjects.

"We are trying to help our friend with his game show!" I remind her.

She probably doesn't even consider Sinjin her friend.. Or anyone here for that matter.. Gank.

"You know what happened to be when I was in third grade and I went into the ocean!" Jade yells.

"The dolphin was just being friendly!" I tell her, annoyed.

She's told the 'raping dolphin' story countless times.

Jade and I glare each other, tension straining between us.

**Jade's POV**

"Dolphins creep me out, so I will not go in the ocean!" I say, in a dismissive tone.

"Just say A B or C!" Sinjin orders.

"B!" I yell.

"Maybe it was A!" Beck shouts back.

Does he just love fighting or something?

"I don't care!" I tell him, annoyed.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" Beck yells.

The crowd of people falls silent.

I feel my heart beating at a sinking feeling arises in my stomach. His words echo in my mind, over and over again.

_ I'm not happy with our relationship!_

_I'm not happy with our relationship!_

Was he lying to me, every time he said he loved me? Had he been miserable everyday for the past two years.

"Oh," I say in a love voice.

It didn't hurt me, it didn't hurt me, I chant in my head.

Lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

I skip down the hallways of Hollywood Arts, carrying spoons that my mom packed in my lunch. I guess she meant to give them to my brother, because he has a spoon collection now.

I hear talking from inside the janitor's closet, and it sounds like Beck and Jade. They're probably having a closet party, which are really fun parties my mom used to hold with me and my brother, where we go inside a closet and dance around throwing random objects into the air.

I open the door, hoping Beck and Jade have learned their lesson from the last time they had a closet party...

They weren't doing it right at all...

I walk into the closet, happy to find that Beck and Jade seem to be following the closet party dress code a little better this time. I enter happily.

"Is this a closet party?" I ask. "Look! I have spoons!" I hold up my spoons happily.

"We need your opinion on something," Beck says, closing the closet door.

"On global warming?" I ask.

"No."

"Cause I don't think that's really happening," I explain.

Beck puts his face in his hand. "Cat," He says exasperatedly.

"Seriously! I went to the movies the other night, and it was so cold!" I exclaim, rotating to look at Beck and Jade, who are avoiding my gaze to glare at each other meanly.

Are they fighting? I hate when Beck and Jade fight. They fought a lot during Sinjin's game show, and for some reason they've been fighting more lately.

"Cat!" Beck yells.

"Hi!" I grin.

"We need your opinion on us!" He gestures to Jade.

Him and Jade? Why does he want my opinion? He already knows Jade is the bestest nicest person ever!

"Why not just ask a monkey!" Jade exclaims, which is weird, 'cause I'm a Cat! Not a monkey!

"I saw a movie about a monkey!" I remember. "He wore glasses and carried a gun!" I raise my eyebrows happily.

"Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot!" Beck asks.

Well duh! But Jade fights with everyone!

"Sure!"

"Yeah, but all boyfriends and girlfriend fight a lot, don't they!?" Jade countered.

Sometimes! Jade and Beck fight a bit more than usual, but that's what makes them special!

"Well sometimes, but you and-" I begin.

"Yes or no!" Jade orders.

"Let her talk!" Beck yells.

"You never listen to me talk!" Jade screamed back.

I breath heavily. Trying to focus.

Jade.. Beck... Screaming..

Mixed emotions run though me, anger at Jade and Beck for fighting too much, sadness because they're my two best friends and they're almost like parents to be in a way that if they break up, I'll feel like a child of divorce, and confusion.. I thought this was a closet party..

Why are Beck and Jade screaming?

"Can I go now?" I ask, trying desperately not to have a mental break down.

"No!" Jade yelled, pulling me back into the closet.

"What's your point here anyway!?" Jade asked.

"I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match!"

"Yeah well I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time!"

I breath deeply. Focus Cat focus.

The screaming is clawing at the inside of my ears, churning my stomach.

"I though this was a closet party," I whisper.

"How is it my fault girls stare at me!?"

"Oh, you could look worse if you wanted to!" Jade replies.

Breath Cat, breath. It's going to be okay. Beck and Jadey will work it out. It's going to be okay. The shouting will stop.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed," I whisper, closing my eyes, pretending I'm underneath the wooden planks of safety on the pink carpeted floor. I hold my hands to my ears therapeutically.

"I can't believe how jealous you get!"

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly!"

I feel it getting harder to stand, harder to breath. The yelling is making me dizzy.

"What! Did I say she was ugly!?" Beck asks.

Is he asking me? I breath frantically, claustrophobia swallowing me whole(And no, I'm not afraid of Santa Claus).

I shake my head, breathing harder.

"Cat thinks we're are a perfect couple!" Jade yells.

"Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple!" Beck screams.

"I-"

"Don't answer that," Jade demands.

"Answer it!"

"Say nothing!"

"Come on!"

"You come on!"

Finally, the yelling and screaming become too much. The world dims to black as I collapse on to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"They're all gonna be there," Beck proclaims, practically dragging me into his car.

I give and annoyed sigh, buckling my seat belt in as he begins to drive roughly. "Why are you so sure?" I ask skeptically.

Beck's paranoid because for the past few weeks, Tori's been inviting us to play cars every Thursday. Last week we had a huge fight there, and we didn't get invited this week.

"Why else would Tori refuse to say what she was doing this afternoon!?" Beck explains.

I flatten my lips out, trying to think of a good way to respond. He's probably right.

I just really don't want him to be right. Then he's going to make a huge scene.

Beck pulls up at Tori's house, and we get out of his car. I realize Beck forgot to take his car keys, so I grab those for him, stuffing them in my pocket.

"I bet this is all for nothing," I say as I follow Beck up to Tori's house's door.

He rings the doorbell. I hear shuffles o get to the door, but I want to prove Beck wrong a bit faster.

So I ring it again.

Beck rolls his eyes irritated.

"Comminnnngg!" Vega's voice shouts. I ring the bell again, just to wazz her off.

She opens the door, and I peer inside. To my severe disappointment, all of Beck's friends are playing cards at her table.

"Oh... It's you guys," Tori says awkwardly. I glare at her angrily. She just thinks it totally okay not to invite Beck and I?

"See! They're all here! I told you they'd all be here!" Beck yells, annoyed. I follow him inside, crossing my arms. Why does he have to be right?

"Listen.. I'm sorry that we didn't invite you guys to play but I-" Tori rants.

"Tell her why you didn't invite us to play?" Beck requests.

What does he think she's gonna say? _Oh, 'cause Jade's a bitchy gank! Hahaha! _Does he want me look bad?

"Well... 'cause... We were.. Planning your surprise party?" Tori says, lying too horrible to be serious.

"What?!" I say, because that is the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard.

"Alright!" Andre shouts. I look over at him as he stands up. "We didn't wanna invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry!" Andre yells.

"One time! I cried one time!" Robbie defends.

"Six," Rex mutters.

"Six times!" Robbie corrects.

"See! We fight so much, even our friends don't want us around!" Beck tells me.

So, basically he's trying to not-subtly hint he doesn't like dating me...

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, No one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet!" I list, crossing my arms.

"Arf!" Cat barks. I raise my eyebrows at her weird stupidity.

"Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me!?" Trina asks in disbelief. I look at Tori expectantly. She stutters awkwardly.

"So.. Why don't you guys play cards with us?" She offers, trying to ease the tension.

"Look, I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just gonna fight all the time," Beck admits.

"So you wanna break up?" I assume.

"No.. I-I didn't say that! I'm just saying.."

Yeah.. He did say that. Liar.

"You guys might break up?" Trina interjects.

I turn around, grabbing a pillow from Tori's couch, thrusting it at Trina.

"Next time it's a hammer!" I shout.

"Come on Beck! Take me to get some food!" I demand.

I just want to get out of here.

"I'm tired of fighting," Beck says.

"Okay. I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten," I state.

If he really wants to break up.. I shouldn't stop him.

"Don't forget three," Cat reminds me. We all stare at her confused. "Some people forget it!" She reminds us. I'm sure by 'some people' she meant herself.

"If I get to ten and you not out there, I'm going home, and we're over." I look Beck the eyes, trying to see his reaction to this. He keeps a poker face.

I open the door roughly, pulling myself into the night air. As I exit the door I look at Beck, "One," I say loudly and clearly. Beck looks back at me expressionlessly. I close the door. I hear Trina whisper to Beck.

"I would never fight with you." Ugh! Why can't she get it though her thick skull that no one likes her!

"Two!" I shout to the door. I fold my arms and wait. I've known Beck for three years, he'll come.

Maybe.

"Three!" I exclaim angrily. Cat should be proud. Joy oh joy, I can count to three. I hear her clap her hands together.

"Four!" I'm almost halfway to ten... If he lets me get to five there's no way he's ever coming. I hear Beck sigh and step forward.

Maybe he doesn't want to let me go.

"Five!" I shout, each second getting more and more anxious.

"Six!" I bellow. I hear Trina scream and a loud crash.

Dammit. Get off my boyfriend Trina! Can't you at least wait until he's single!

"I'm a really fun girl!" Trina reminds Beck. I wait for the commotion to slow down before continuing..

"Seven!" I call. I hear a click on the handle. Finally.

"Eight!" I cry helplessly. Does he not care? Does he not remember loving me?

Did he ever love me?

"Nine!" I count.

I close my eyes tightly. I wish Beck would open the door. Please Beck, open the door..

"Ten." The words ring in my head like a bell, sounding over the nation.

Ten. A number. A word used so often, for so many reasons.

But this time, Ten broke my relationship.

I sigh, I can't blame the number. He got sick of it all. He gave up.

I knew he would.

I take a step towards the door hopefully. Maybe he'll change his mind.. Maybe I should change my mind.

Should I walk away from everything I know?

I sigh deeply. I gave him a choice.. He chose.. It's none of my business anymore.

I step back, closing my eyes tightly, walking down the path to his car.

Leaving my heart at Tori's front door.

I take out Beck's car keys, opening his car door. I slide myself inside, turning the key in the ignition. . I glance at the steering wheel, wondering for a moment if I even remember how to drive, my head to clouded with sadness to think straight..

Because life's a bitch and all that, my heart decides to wait until my car and out and moving on the road before I can feel in shattering like glass in my chest, pieces tumbling around my body, puncturing me, wounding me.

I can feel hot tears stream down my face, making the road in front of me blurry.

The ugly truth hits me like a slap in the face.

Beck just broke up with me.. And he did it through a damn door.


	59. The Worst Couple Part Two

**The Worst Couple**

**Part Two**

**Jade's POV **

I drive back to Beck's RV, hoping he's not there so I can collect my things.

I enter his RV bravely, inhaling the smell and wondering if I'll ever come in here again.

Bade bunny looks at me sadly. Either he's really hungry or I'm slowly going insane.

Or both.

I grab my book bag I left here earlier and begin digging around the room for my stuff.

I find some of my clothes, electronics, books, and a pile of Beck's old plaid shirts that I've probably worn more than him. I throw all of those in my bag.

I open up Beck's dresser drawer. Inside is a photo album.

My heart sinks. It's the photo album Beck gave me on my sixteenth birthday.

I flip through it quickly, my heart feeling heavy while examining the pictures of Beck and I so happy.

What happened?

I hear a noise from outside.

"Thanks for driving me home."

Chiz, it's Beck!

I stuff the album in my bag frantically.

As much as I don't want to see Beck, we probably should take about who's getting custody of Bade..

"Why is my door open?" Beck wonders, confused. He steps inside, his eyes resting on me in annoyance.

"Why are you here?" He asks coldly.

"I'm getting my stuff," I explain. "And debating whether or not I should steal your bunny."

"Take it," Beck says dismissively. "And give me my keys... I'll drive you home."

He seems to want to get rid of me.

I oblige, carrying the bunny and bag into his car.

The ride home is awkward, and barely a word exits either of our mouths. The time drags on forever, but eventually, Beck pulls up in front of my dad's house. I sigh quietly, taking one last look at the inside of Beck's car. The space we'd miss-used in many ways, the radio that we'd sing along to, pretending to be celebrities, and the windows we'd roll down and let breezes flow through our hair as we leaned against each other happily.

All gone.

I step outside of Beck's car for the very last time.

I grab my stuff, including the large bunny cage, swinging my bag over my shoulder to free my hands. I shuffle the cage to one hand quickly as I slam the car door, walking up to my house.

I hear Beck drive away as I fumble my hand around in my pockets, grabbing my keys.

Beck.. Drive.. Away...

It hits me then. Beck and I just broke up. We're over. Done with. I'm carrying my stuff from his RV.

Tears begin to flood my vision making it harder to see, I take a step inside my house.

Please don't let anyone be home. I place Bade's cage on the kitchen counter to rest my arms for a second. Another round of tears seeps out of my eyes.

"Hello Jadelyn," A false sweet voice says as I turn around.

I hear laughing, cruel shameless laughing of my step mother. I want to strangle her. I want to reach out, grab her vocal cords and strangle her.

My cheeks begin to burn bright red as I fling my hands to my face in shame.

"What happened," She says in a fake-sympathetic voice. "Did your boyfriend finally realize what a slutty bitch you are?" She wonders, looking at me tauntingly.

I wish I had the strength to defend myself.

Why does she have to be right?

So I nod simply, clenching my eyes together letting tears spill out.

I grab Bade's cage and my bag of the counter, dashing upstairs to my dark cave.

I enter my room, slamming the door loudly behind me. I scan the room, setting the bunny in an empty corner, then collapsing on my bed.

I grab one of Beck's old flannel shirts that was lying on my bed in disgust. I thrust it across the room angrily.

What happened? Where did we go wrong?

Sure, I knew it was coming but that doesn't make it any less painful.

When did Beck stop loving me?

Why didn't I stop loving him?

I close my eyes, trying to figure out the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

That's the problem.

I feel nothing.

I feel empty.

Without Beck I don't really know what to feel. I don't really even know who I am.

For three years I've been Beck's girlfriend.

Now what am I?

Just Jade West.

* * *

><p>I turn over in my sleep, relieved it's finally a new day.<p>

"Ugh.. Beck, I had the worst dre-" I pause.

The whole world seems to stop, the sun darkening once again in my world.

It wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a dream and there's no way in hell I'm going to school today.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I sigh, collapsing on my RV's bed after a long day.

The RV looks empty. I never actually realized how much of my stuff wasn't mine.

Gone are the many piles of random books that I would never read but for some reason Jade found entertaining, gone are the piles of horror movies,and gone are the many scissors littering the floor.

I feel something.. Moist on my eye. I reach up a bit confused, wiping it off.

Shit.

I can't be crying.. I'm Beck Oliver.. I never cry.. I-

I just broke up with Jade West.

I just broke up with the best freaking thing that's ever happened to me.

I was just so freaking tired of always screaming at each other! Maybe.. Sometimes it was my fault.. And maybe sometimes I was a little mean.. But..

I don't even recognize all the emotions swirling through me.

I thought only girls could have this many feelings at once.

So I block them out, pushing away all the feelings of anger, sadness, and relief, leaving absolutely nothing.

Emotionless.

A robot.

That's what I've been reduced to now.

**A/N: As if Beck was ever anything more than a robot... XD **


	60. Andre's Horrible Girl

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews... I'm really sorry if I didn't reply to all of you personally.. I've been really busy lately. **

**Happy (American) Thanksgiving to everyone(Although a few hours late XD)! I'm really thankful for you guys, even if you started reading this yesterday, started reading it on the first chapter of Together Forever... I love you guys :) **

**Andre's Horrible girl**

**Jade's POV**

I sit up against the Hollywood Art's lockers, doodling absentmindedly. It's been five days since Beck and I broke up.

A whole school week, I realize, drawing the edge of a large majestic sword, taking my time with the handle to capture each detail.

I'm no closer to not loving Beck then I was a year ago, so all being broken up has done so far is made my life the most boring life on the planet.

Oh my god.. It's the sixteenth? How could I freaking forget?

On the fifteenth, Beck and I had a date to go tour the house they filmed The Scissoring, and have lunch with the lead in the movie. It was Beck's Christmas present to me.

I forgot about the tickets, and now they're stored away in Beck's desk, never to see the light of day again.

I let out a long disappointed sigh, thinking about the days ahead.

The week without Beck is bland. Wake up late, get to school late, get out of school, go home, get yelled at by parents, get annoyed by people, do homework, sleep, repeat.

What am I even going to do on my first weekend completely without Beck as my boyfriend?

I have absolutely nothing planned. Hell, I don't even really have any friends to plan things with!

What did I do before Beck?

I hear beeping noises coming from the hallway, and look up to see Cat. She places her pear phone in her pocket, pushing a few buttons and grabbing a soda from the machine.

She then simply walks to the gar badge can, and throws it away smiling.

I sigh a bit, she's who I hung out with...As weird and eccentric as Cat seems, her crazy attitude is a bit endearing. Maybe I let Beck get in the way of Cat and I's strong friendship a bit.. . We were best friends..

We still can be though, right? If Beck and I are broken up, I should make the most of it...

And... I need someone to hang out with!

I stand up, just as the bell rings.

"Cat," I begin.

It's Cat I'm talking to, she shouldn't be too hard to manipulate.

**Cat's POV**

"Cat," Jade says, stopping me in the hallway.

Poor Jade.. Ever since her and Beck broke up, she's been so sad.

"Why'd you just throw your drink in the trash?" Jade asks, confused.

Why does she think I did?

"Cause I wasn't thirsty," I explain.

"But.. But.. You bought... Ugh, forget it," Jade stutters.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Jade wonders.

Ooh! Maybe she wants to hang out!

"I'm dog sitting for my mom's boss," I say, taking out some lip gloss and applying it.

"Oh, what kind of dog?"

"I'm not sure, he's got paws and a tail! Maybe he's an English paw tail!" I realize.

Wait? Is that even a type of dog? Why does Jade want to know?

"Why? What are you doing Saturday night?" I wonder genuinely.

"Oh what?! What! You think 'cause Beck and I broke up I don't have anything to do Saturday night!?" Jade yells.

"No! I never said tha-"

"I've got a lot of things I'm gonna do! Like tons!"

She starting to sound like she's lying. Why would she lie?

Maybe her and Beck are secretly still dating!

"Okay," I say, following along.

"I mean if you ant me to cancel my plans to come hang out with you while you dog sit then fine! Fine, I'll do it!"

"You don't have too!" I tell Jade, but her decision is final.

Sometimes, it's best just to let Jade keep her pride.

"I said I'll do it!" Jade snaps. She steps in close to me. "But you owe me, baby girl," She says quietly, spinning on her heels down the hall.

"Thank you!"

I don't get why Jade's so shy. She could have just asked if I wanted to hang out with her...

"Hey," Beck greets Jade as she walks past.

"Yeah, hey," Jade responds, breezing past him quickly.

I guess Jade and I are hanging out this weekend!

That's awesome! This calls for soda!

I bounce over to the soda machine, purchasing some cherry flavored soda, opening the cap, and taking a long sip of the bubbly flavored water.

Why did I buy soda? I'm not thirsty...

I hope over to the trash can, dropping my drink inside.

I feel my pear phone vibrate in my back pocket. Reach back, grabbing it.

Yey! I have a new text from Robbie!

**From Robbie**

**To Cat**

**I have a thing at a place with Beck! :D maybe you could come!**

A thing at a place! That's awesome!

Jade and I have a thing at a place!

_**From Cat**_

_**To Robbie**_

_**Cool! I have a thing at a place with Jade this weekend! What a coincidence! :O **_

**From Robbie **

**To Cat**

**:) they obviously need a distraction from the aching hole in their hearts...**

Yes! Robbie ships Bade too!

_**From Cat**_

_**To Robbie**_

_**OMG! We should try to set them back up together so they can fall in love again!  
><strong>_

Omg! This will be awesome! Robbie can bring Beck to my mom's bosses house while Jade's there, and then they'll realize they're in love, and kiss, and be happy! Just like in my fanfic!

**From Robbie**

**To Cat**

**Great idea Ms. Valentine ;) **

**Where are you gonna be this weekend w/ Jade, and when?**

I quickly text him my mom's boss's address.

This plan is perfect!

The bell rings, and I rush of to my next class.

**From Robbie**

**To Cat**

**Kk. I'll be with Beck, text me when you want us to come over!**

I grin happily. Plan "Set Beck and Jade beck up again" is officially in action.

* * *

><p><strong>Dog Sitting Time<strong>

"Yey! We're hanging out together!" I cry happily, as Jade sits on the couch next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder happily.

"No!" Jade yells. I retreat, as Coober squeals in my arms.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Coober squeals nervously, hopping off my lap as I reach for my phone.

Ooh yey! A text from Robbie!

**From Robbie**

**To Cat**

**Hey, I've got Beck. We're at my house... Text when you want us there :)**

Yes! Stage one completed! Haha! I sound like a video game.

I scroll through my updates and texts, when I come across Jade's slap update from about an hour ago.

**Jade: ****I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! I HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE BECK JEALOUS!**

I already replied reminding her about the thing we planned, because I didn't want my "Get Beck and Jade Beck Together" plan to fail.

But why did she post that?

"What are you looking at?" Jade wonders, leaning back against the couch.

"You're slap post... Why did you say you had a date? Did you have to cancel it for me?" I question.

I may be a little... Catish sometimes, but I'm not dumb.. Jade obviously wants to make Beck jealous.

Or maybe she just meant our friendship date or dog sitting!

Or maybe she knows about Robbie and I's secret plan!

"No," Jade says coldly.

A pause occurs between the two of us, when I finally begin to talk.

"Do you still like Beck?" I ask.

"No!"

"Do you still love Beck?" I try again, looking up at Jade with puppy dog eyes.

Jade sighs, crumbling under the power of my brown eyes. "Maybe a little," she admits. "I mean.. We only broke up a week ago and-" her voice cracks, and I can see her eyes watering.

"Aww, you're crying!" I realize, wrapping my arms around Jade comfortingly.

She sighs, composing herself.

"Never ever ever speak of this," She says in a low voice, returning my hug before getting up to explore my mom's boss's house.

Coober hops up next to me happily.

"Seriously, how rich is your mom's boss?" Jade wonders walking around to a few different rooms.

I really don't want her to break anything.. And Jade isn't exactly known for her stability...

Jade walks around the house awhile, staring at the different objects like we're in a museum.

I love museums! One time, my brother fell of a balcony at a museum!

"Okay, did you know your mom's boss has an antic human skull in his room?" Jade asks, walking back into the living room.

"Please put that back, I'm not supposed to touch anything here!" I remind her, looking at Jade, holding a skull in her hands with fascination.

"Touching things is a part of life!" Jade exclaims, resting the skull on the coffee table.

Well, I'm sure touching things was a big part of Jade's life before...

Oh my god that was so dirty... Lalalalalalaala...

"But I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to-" I begin, putting Coober on the floor.

"Look! I'm touching Elvis's guitar! See!" Jade says, grinning, running her hands over the guitar. She grasps the guitar firmly, beginning to talk in some weird impression.

She finally, to my relief, lets go of the guitar, walking over to me proudly.

"See, I touched the guitar and nothing bad happened," Jade said proudly.

I look behind her, terrified as the guitar swings forward, crashing through the window.

Oh my god...

"That guitar was not properly hung," Jade claims.

She just can never be at fault can she?

I breath nervously, taking out my phone.

"I- I'm gonna text for help," I say, my voice shaky with nerves.

**From Cat**

**To Robbie**

**We need help fixing a window! Bring Beck! Please save us! **

I await Robbie's reply, sighing with relief as I read his next text.

_**From Robbie **_

_**To Cat**_

_**Okay! We're on our way!**_

Okay.. Now I just need to stall Jade till they get here.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

"Hey Robbie," Beck greets, as I open my house front door.

I'm so glad he actually agreed to come to my house.. Turns out Beck was lying about the whole 'thing at the place'. I had to tell him I needed help fixing my car.

Only problem is.. I don't have a car.

So... I took out a few parts in my dad's car. He's not home, so I'm telling Beck it's mine.

That way, I can keep Beck in one place until Cat calls.

"Hi.. Umm Beck, the car is in the garage," I say, gesturing downwards. "Let's go."

Beck nods, walking inside.

"Your zipper," He reminds me as we walk. I blush, zipping my pants up for the millionth time today.

He follows me down the stairs to my garage, where my dad's car sits.

"Whoa, sweet car! What's wrong with her?" Beck wonders, approaching the car, glancing it over.

"Umm.. It won't start," I explain a bit awkwardly.

Beck nods, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well... Do you know why?" He wonders.

"No! Why would I know why! I don't! No!" I lie.

"Okay.." Beck says, turning around to face the car again. "Alright, first I'm gonna try to figure out what's wrong with it," He explains. "Do you remember how you pop the hood?" He asks.

I shake me head.

Beck rolls his eyes, popping the hood of the car with ease, examining the inside.

"Well.. There's a ton of parts missing," Beck realizes. "That'll do it," He says, closing the car. "Do you know where the parts are?"

"Ummm..." I look around nervously.. I didn't know Beck was this car-educated.. "My Mamaw comes over for brunch a lot... She sometimes plays hide and seek with objects.." I lie. "She probably hid them in the house... We should look for them," I suggest.

Beck shrugs, following me back up the stairs. He takes his pear phone out, examining it for a second, before resting it on the wooden coffee table in my living room.

"Okay, you can search in here, I'll search in the kitchen," He decides, walking off the the kitchen.

I sigh, not really sure what to do. I know the parts are in a box underneath my bed, all part of my plan.

I bite my lip, staring at Beck's pear phone as I sit down on the couch.

It's right there.. He'll never know...

I sigh, giving into temptation and grabbing Beck's phone greedily.

Dammit! He has a password...

I might as well try guessing...

It's a four letter password.. Is it really?

**J A D E**

Wow... It worked!

Wouldn't he have changed it!?

That's so sweet! They need to get back together!

I feel a little bad about snooping on Becks phone, but, by the looks of it, Beck was snooping of Jade's slap page.

Now I feel less bad.

I put Beck's phone back down, pulling out my phone to text Cat.

**From Robbie**

**To Cat**

**Hey, I've got Beck. We're at my house... Text when you want us there :)**

I send the message, and place my phone in my pocket, heading to the kitchen.

Beck is tearing the place up, looking for car parts.

"Robbie are you sure you're Mamaw hid the car parts? I can't find anything," Beck says, annoyed. He looks at my suspiciously.

"Umm... Actually, I remember now! She hid them on the second floor! Silly me... Let's go!" I laugh nervously, grabbing Beck's tan olive hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Beck and I begin to search the guest room when finally I receive a text from Cat.

**From Cat**

**To Robbie**

**We need help fixing a window! Bring Beck! Please save us! **

"Who's it from?" Beck asks.

"Cat, we need to go to her mom's boss's house to help her fix a window," I explain.

"Okay.. We'll fix the car later. We can take mine," Beck decides, exiting the room and heading downstairs.

_**From Robbie**_

_**To Cat**_

_**Okay! We're on our way!**_

I put my phone back in my pocket before following Beck down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I follow the sound of Cat's voice and Robbie's clumsy steps to the room where Cat is in.

"What's up little pidgins!" Robbie says, trying to sound 'cool'. I walk into the room, meeting eyes with a very familiar face.

Jade.

"You didn't tell me Jade was gonna be here," I complain, placing the tool box Robbie made me bring on the ground.

"I didn't know," Robbie replies. I sigh, straightening to stare into Jade's blue eyes.

Her eyes take on a look of confusion and annoyance, mixed with the beauty of the blue green color that I'm 100% sure is unique to only Jade.

"I though you had a date tonight," I say, stepping forward.

Yes... I was stalking Jade's slap page.. But, I as her ex boyfriend have the right to make sure she doesn't replace me with anyone.. Unworthy.

I couldn't believe she had moved on that fast.

Maybe I was... A little jealous.

Turns out her 'date' is with Cat.

"Why'd you think that?" Jade shot back, her arms crossed.

"It said so on your slap page," I shrug.

"Why are you stalking my slap page?" Jade challenges.

She has a point.

I'm sure she stalks mine too...

"Why do you care?" I retort, irritated.

"Why is Robbie's zipper down?" Cat wonders.

Why was she ever looking down there?

Robbie fixes his wardrobe malfunction, and Jade sighs in disgust.

"Look. Let's just get this stupid guitar fixed and hung back up there before Cat's mom's boss gets back."

"We have to fix the window too!" Cat reminds her.

For some reason, Robbie decides to search for adult diapers, but eventually, we find a window repair company, and call them.

"They said they'll be over in ten minutes," I proclaim.

"Okay," Jade nods. "Let's fix the guitar," She says sensibly, grabbing the messed up looking, duck taped guitar off the ground.

"Okay!" Cat exclaim. " Why don't you and Beck go find some grizzly glue while me and Robbie stay here and do nothing at all!" She offers, pointing to Jade and I.

"What? No, why don't you-" Jade protests as Cat ushers us out of the room, closing the door.

"Sooo..." I say awkwardly.

"Let's look for glue," Jade adds, scanning the rooms. "It would probably be in the study," She decides, walking into a room filled with office supplies and paper.

I walk past her, her skirt fluttering up wards against me, causing me to shiver a bit in protest. I try not to think about the much more revealing clothes she's been wearing since we broke up.

Almost as if she's taunting me... Saying 'this is what you had Beck, and now you don't'.

Maybe that sound ridiculous, but it's the kind of thing Jade would do.

"C'mon! Quit day dreaming and help me look for glue to fix the guitar!" Jade demands. I snap out of my thoughts, looking through the office shelves at the eccentric paper weights and multiple staplers.

Then I look at Jade, dashing around the place searching. She brushes past me again, her very revealing top almost waving itself in my face. I try to ignore the burning desire to look down, but fail, staring downwards.

Staring with a burning desire for her to be all freaking mine...

I wish desperately she hadn't worn those leggings so I could admire those silky beautiful legs without them being covered by that dumb black fabric. I wish I could rip it off her body and hear her scream my name.

I wish I wasn't sexualizing the thoughts of my Ex-girlfriend like this.

"Beck," She says. Maybe I'm imagining her voice being sultry.

Shit. Who wouldn't sexualize thoughts about Jade? Ex girlfriend or not.

"Beck! What the hell!? Eyes up!" Jade yells, snapping my out of my little fantasy world. I feel my cheeks burn bright red as Jade's eyes bore into mine, a satisfied smirk adorning her face.

"I'm glad your so happy with my outfit," Jade says sarcastically. "But I found the glue to fix the guitar, so I'm going to have to cut your little 'wet day dream' short," She says, spinning on her heels, turning around to walk out of the room.

I follow her, my cheeks still burning bright red as we enter the living room again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Don't cry," I beg, looking at the horrified Cat and the demolished room. After we worked so hard to fix everything, this is a but depressing.

A buzzing sounds through the room.

"I heard a buzz," Robbie realizes.

"Zip up your pants," I reply.

Robbie sips his pants as Cat heads over to the buzzer, pushing the button.

"Hello," She says her voice cracking sadly. I sigh, a pang of sadness in my heart.

"Cat, it's Carl Gibbons, I forgot my key, would you buzz me in?" A voice says from the wall.

"It's my mom's boss!" Cat announces, her voice fraught with worry.

"Could you buzz me in?"

"Umm... Sure I could.. Or maybe you could go to Europe for two weeks!?" Cat offers, pleading.

She tries to look hopeful.

"Cat," The voice chastises, "Buzz me in."

"Kay kay," Cat says, her voice on edge as she covers her face with her hands, collapsing on to a chair in a fit of sobs.

"Cat," I say sadly, my heart aching for the poor girl. She looks like a little child who just found out Santa Claus isn't real.

"It'll be okay," Robbie supplies.

"When he gets up here we'll just explain that-" Ugh. Beck.

"What's happening?" Robbie says, confused as the ground starts to shake beneath our feet.

I've been through enough of these to know exactly what is happening.

"Earthquake!" I yell in realization.

"Okay! Everybody duck! Cover your heads!" Beck yells, dragging Cat into the corner, hugging her.

Well... I have no one to protect me.. Who cares.. I can protect myself.

Do I want to protect myself?

Without Beck, my life has just.. Really really sucked.

I sigh, jumping on to the couch and covering my head with a pillow.

A sickening feeling over takes me when I realize half of me are hoping a piece of the ceiling will just fall and crush me. That I'll never have to feel jealous of Beck and his annoying cocky comments.

If I got crushed, I'd never have to hear my step mother's maniacal laughs at me, or my dad's evil yelling, or Tori's irritated patronizing voice.

Maybe these hopes are just because this earthquake is so different from the last Earthquake we had.

_Flashback_

_ Beck and I were huddled as close as we could get together, inhaling each other's smell peacefully. _

_ Beck was running his hands through my long black hair, and we were just lying there in the dark, letting sleep overtake us in the RV._

_ Suddenly, I felt a shaking noise from the ground. The RV began shaking wildly._

_ "Earthquake!" I exclaimed, curling into Beck as he launched his protective arms around me._

_ He ushered me into his arms as we squished ourselves to the side of his RV, so nothing would fall on us._

_ The earthquake lasted about a minute, shattering many objects and scattering the entire organized mess. _

_ Beck and I really didn't care though, we were too wrapped up in each other to care about the damage._

_ Suddenly, a sculpture Beck's great grandfather gave him from Canada shattered on the floor._

_ "Beck! You're sculpture!" I realize in an apologetic voice._

_ He shushed me with his finger, squeezing my body even closer to him._

_ "I don't care," he whispered. "I have my Jade," He told me, kissing my ear._

_ I sighed, pressing my lips to his as the earthquake finally died._

_ "I love you," I whispered, as our kiss got hotter. Now that the fear of potential death was gone, things were a lot less stressful._

_ "Beck, are you okay?" Beck's mom asked, concerned, walking into Beck's RV._

_ Beck pulled back from my lips (He didn't like to kiss in front of his parents for some reason). He tried to widen the impossibly close distance between us as his mom glanced over his RV. She looked at us, looking a cross between amused and annoyed._

_ It was a pretty strange looking sight. The entire RV was a complete mess, except for the island of serenity Beck and I lay on, we were huddled underneath covers, looking as though nothing happened._

_ "Hello Jade," Beck's mom said, he lips flat. "I assume your sleeping over," she said, a bit coldly. But who could blame her? It was a bit obvious that Beck and I had every intention of scoring a few home runs later tonight.. _

_ I nodded, burying myself in Beck's chest so he could talk with his mom, and she could give him warning looks without me infiltrating. _

_ Beck sighed, one of his hands still underneath the covers. He stroked my hair nicely as hair talked to his mom about what happened, but after a while, I don't really think she was listening._

_ She was just admiring the way Beck looked at me when he talked about me, and the way he pet my hair lovingly. His mom had never seen anything like it before._

_ Well, at least that's how Beck always told the story anyways... The sap he was._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sadly, I'm not huddled up with Beck in the corner of his RV, I'm underneath a tiny pillow, half wishing for death.

**A/N: Aww ):**

**Speaking of death, Can you guys believe today is icarly's last episode?**

**I'm going to miss that show so much ): I hope Sam and Cat has SEDDIE**


	61. Car Rain And Fire

**Car Rain And Fire**

**Jade's POV**

Finally, relief.

After changing out of my soaking wet clothes from the squirt gun and rain, I put on some dry pajamas, and sit at my desk, trying to finish my homework.

Today really sucked. Cat made me drive her, along with Tori, to San Diego and back. Four hours in a car with Cat and Vega!

I'm surprised they lived.

I hear the shattering of glass from my phone. I reach across my desk, grabbing it.

**From BLOCKED NUMBER**

**To Jade**

**Hey, I have something important to show you.**

What? Who the hell's number did I block?

_**From Jade**_

_**To BLOCKED NUMBER**_

_**Who the heck are you?**_

I begin attempting the first problem on my math homework, when my phone beeps again.

**From: BLOCKED NUMBER  
><strong>

**To Jade**

**Sinjin! And I have a picture from earlier today that will make you absolutely loath Beck Oliver. **

Okay.. Besides the fact that Sinjin, for some reason, has my number.. I already loath Beck. What could make me hate him more?

What happened?

Maybe it's a picture of him sucking face with Vega or something.

But.. I was with her all day..

I type in Sinjin's name in place, so that I know it's him next time. Then, I text him back.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Sinjin**_

_**What?**_

It takes a few seconds, but soon Sinjin replies with a picture.

I click the picture cautiously, staring at it, confused.

Anger and jealousy run through me as I stare at the picture. Beck is eating Trina's face, his hand placed on her shoulder.

It doesn't take long for the anger to be replaced with a feeling of betrayal and sadness.

Beck and I dated for three years, and he got over me in less then two weeks.

I was right. He was sucking face with Vega... Just.. Not the Vega I was actually concerned about...

I always thought that Beck broke up with me because he was tired of fighting, but the picture on my phone, clear as day, suggests something else entirely.

Maybe... When Trina jumped on him while I was counting he noticed her impressive breast size.. Maybe he realized she turned him on..

Maybe he broke up with me for her.

Any other day, I'd say that was ridiculous. No one likes Trina.. Not Beck, not me, not Andre, no one.

I stare at the picture again, just to be sure.

I feel a tear fall from my eye to cheek, and brush it off. How weak am I? I really should toughen up. With the speed Beck moved on, he'll probably be going steady with some other girl in a week. I'll have to pass him all the time, I'll have to see him making out with his girlfriend, hear the cute sappy comments, read his 'I love you' slap updates.

I just wish it was me again. I wish it was me so badly.

I sound like some love sick girl... That's not who I want to be.

I just...

I just love him. I just want him back.

Another tear falls on the floor.

Why doesn't he want me too?

**Beck's POV**

Today marks my first kiss since Jade and I broke up.

With Trina Vega.

I shudder, opening the door to my RV, marching inside, sitting on my bed tiredly. It's late at night, and I just got back from teaching Trina a lesson I hope she never forgets.

And getting revenge because she kissed me!

She stole an important kiss! I kiss I could've saved for someone special!

Because, I'm sure, eventually, I'll meet a beautiful girl who won't freak out about every little thing, who won't walk out on me, and I was saving the first kiss after my break up for her.

Trina sucks at kissing. She's way to forceful and her lips just tasted.. Wrong. All lip glossy, and pink and sugary.. Kind of like Tori's did, which I guess makes sense.

Ugh, she should date Sinjin..

Actually, let me give the girl something.. She's too pretty for Sinjin.

I wonder who Jade's first kiss after our break up will be.

Some how, it doesn't feel right thinking about my girlfr- **Ex** girlfriend kissing someone else. I'm over Jade though.

Maybe it's just weird because.. Well.. We're friends right?

Kinda sorta.. Not really.

I hear my phone's text beep, and I grab it from my pocket.

I stare at the contact name, perplexed.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**I hear you were making out with the older Vega today. Weird. I was always under the impression you had a thing younger girls.**_

I guess she's referring to the fact that she's the youngest in the gang... She's almost a year younger than me.

Why is she texting me anyway? We haven't texted since we broke up!

And why does she even care that I was kissing Trina?

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**I thought that was just your weird infatuation with older guys. **

I smile at my seemingly clever response. The key to texting with Jade is to use big words.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**I can't be infatuated with a type of guy if I've only dated one.**_

I bit my lip, not sure how to reply.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**I thought you had a date the other night ;)**

Yey! I've cornered her with a lie!

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Just shut up.**_

Ha! I've embarrassed her.

I mean.. I guess I have a little sympathy at her pathetic attempt to make me jealous.. It worked a bit.

I mean.. I wasn't jealous.. Because.. I don't like Jade like that anymore.. She could date a walnut for all I care.

But.. I was concerned.. Yeah, concerned... A better word.. It's normal to want to know if your Ex is dating anyone.. Right?

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**How did u even know I kissed trina (I was.. acting)**

Although it wasn't scripted, that kiss really meant nothing.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**That's your excuse for all your kisses with the Vega girls isn't it.**_

Wow.. She's kind of right.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**You're avoiding the question.**

She is avoiding it! I want to know who's spying on me!

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Lets just say.. I have my sources...**_

_**Goodnight Beckbot. ;)**_

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to get a answer any more clear than that from Jade.

I put my phone on my bed, before getting up and changing into pajamas. I lie back down again, as I shut the lights off.

I set my alarms for tomorrow, rereading Jade's last text.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Lets just say.. I have my sources...**_

_**Goodnight Beckbot. ;)**_

I don't know why, but a goodnight from Jade is.. Soothing somehow.

So I return the favor.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

… **Goodnight Jadey.**

I use a nickname she hates to return the annoying gesture of name calling she used in her goodnight text.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep, closing my eyes tiredly, the written words on my phone echoing in my head.

_Goodnight Beckbot.._

_ Goodnight Beck..._

_ From Jade._

And soon I'm fast asleep.

**A/N: AHH TFB&J NEXT WEEKEND AHH!**


	62. Tori And Jade's Playdate

**A/N: TFB&J THIS WEEK AHH!**

**Tori and Jade's Playdate**

**Beck's POV**

It's acting, I remind myself, trying to focus on my character.

Jade's supposed to be my mom right?

It's.. It's not weird to find your mom sexy right? Cause Jade being so close to me is just.. Distracting.

No! What the hell! Focus Beck! Carter wouldn't look at his mom like that! You shouldn't even look at Jade like that!

"What's narcolepsy?" I say, trying to be Carter. Be the character.

"It's when you're always falling asleep even when you're not tired," Jade explains.

No! Jade didn't explain it... It's.. Nancy's fault! Jade's acting must be awful.. That's why I'm having trouble remembering she's Nancy!

I try hard to keep my eyes on Jade's face as she stands up, straightening out her very short skirt.

Why didn't she dress like that when we were dating?

Why is her voice so pretty even when she's acting?

Why am I thinking these things? I'm Carter, she's my mom. We're in character.

But she's so freaking.. Hot.

"Don't touch mommy," Jade adds. That wasn't in the script, and her voice bordered Jade voice- and acting voice.

What?! I look down, realizing my hands had been on her apron.. Her hands had been on my arms. I straighten my shirt, looking down, a bit embarrassed.

If she doesn't want me to touch her she shouldn't wear those.. Clothes when we're doing a play together!

Why did that end up sounding a lot more messed up than I meant it?

The play continues, and I say my next line.

"Hiya there dad," I greet. I say it too fast... Too unnatural.

I'm blaming Jade. She's distracting.

Finally, the play rehearsal ends, after Sikowitz give Tori and Jade some lecture.

"Hey Andre," I call, as he gets his stuff from his locker.

"What?" He replies, closing the piano door, looking over at me.

"Do you wanna come to my RV or hang out?" I offer. Andre shakes his head.

"Can't... I have to 'babysit' my grandmother," Andre replies, putting air quotes around 'babysit'. "You could come to my place though around... five," He offers. I nod.

"Okay," I agree. Andre nods.

"Okay, see you then," Andre says as we walk outside of Hollywood Arts into our separate cars.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER <strong>

I drive to Andre's house, pulling up next to his car, and getting out.

"Hey," Andre greets again, as I approach, him. He's standing in his driveway, shooting hoops at his basketball net.

We walk up to the door of his house, and he types in the very very long passcode that his grandmother has on her door so that criminals don't come in.

"How do you even remember that?" I wonder, as the door opens and we both step inside, shutting the door.

"HEY! You're not Andre!" Ms. Harris yells, fear in her eyes.

"Grandma... It's Beck.. Remember," Andre reminds her.

She sighs, calming down, nodding.

"Okay Andre!" She replies, a little nervous.

"You wanna go play two player Galaxy Defenders in my room?" Andre offers as he makes his way up the wooden staircase leading up to the floor above.

I nod, entering Andre's room after him. He turns on his video game console beginning the very violent game filled with shooting and blood.

I have to like things like that.. Well I had to like things like that because I was dating Jade and.. She loved this game.

We play a few rounds of the weird game, but I find myself not enjoying it.

I mean, even though I don't like Jade anymore, I have the right to miss her a bit sometimes right? And playing a game she loves doesn't help me try to not miss her..

"Can we stop?" I ask gently, putting down my controller. Andre paused the game, looking at me, confused.

"Why?"He wondered. "We only have a few more minutes till we beat the level," He realized excitedly.

"I don't know.. We have a trig test tomorrow.. We should probably get started with studying," I excuse. Andre sighs, nodding. He shuts off the TV.

"You're right," He agrees reluctantly, taking out his bag and pulling out trig homework.

"I hate trig," I complain, staring at the dumb work I really had no intention on doing. Andre nods.

I hear my phone beep, and take it out of my pocket.

**From Burf**

**To Beck**

**Jade and Tori are on a date!**

What!? Attached is a picture of Tori and Jade sitting next to each other at Nozu.

"Who texted?" Andre wonders, shifting to see my phone.

"Apparently Tori and Jade are on a date," I tell him. His face turns just as confused as mine.

"But.. Tori and Jade hate each other.. Why would they even be friends at nozu!"Andre says, his voice a little wonky sounding.

"Alright.. I'm gonna text back Burf saying I don't believe him," I declare, grabbing my phone and typing exactly that.

"Did he text back yet?" Andre asks, anxious.

"I haven't even pressed send!" I reply, pushing 'send' as I speak.

It's not too long until Burf replies.

**From Burf**

**To Beck**

**Don't believe me? Here, look at what I just filmed on my pear phone!**

"He texted back," I whisper.

"What's it say!?" Andre asks, craning his neck to see the screen of my phone.

"There's a video attached," I explain, pushing play.

It's of Tori and Jade at Nozu, sitting side by side.

"Excuse me!" Tori calls. "Yeah... My date and I were wondering if you have a flight of stairs we could throw ourselves down," Tori asks. She looks at Jade, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Okay.. What the hell," I say.

"Why do you care!?" Andre asks. "At least you don't care about either of them romantically! It wouldn't really effect you if they were lesbians!" Andre says, wonkily.

"Ummm.. How would it effect you? Jade's my ex-girlfriend... What if I was just a beard for three years? What if I had my first time with a girl who is in love with my friend who's a girl!"

"So you and Jade did have sex?" Andre clarifies. I roll my eyes.

"This isn't a good time to ask dumb questions you already know the answers to!" I scold.

There is an awkward pause, and I swear I hear Andre murmur 'lucky' under his breath, but I decide not to comment.

"If Tori and Jade were dating, it would effect me," Andre corrects.

"Why? Are you still in love with Jade?" I wonder, a bit too curious, trying to let anger into my voice..

I shouldn't care.

I don't care.

"No!" Andre blushes. "But.. Maybe I-"

"Andre, everyone knows you like Tori," I say, just to let him off the hook. Then again..I just admitted to something he already knew..

Andre sighs, looking at the photo of Tori and Jade again.

"Scissor luv," He says, a little amused.

I look back at the picture.

"Neither of them look very happy," I say, my spirits lifting. Andre nods thought fully.

"We should text them," Andre offers.

"You text Tori then," I demand.

Andre nods, understanding that it's a bit awkward to text your Ex.

He quickly types something on his phone.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I just said 'hey, whatcha doin'. I don't want her to know that we know that she's on a date with Jade," Andre explains.

Some random piano tune starts singing out from Andre's phone. He grabs it, reading the text.

He breaths a sigh of relief, handing me the phone.

_**From Tori**_

_**To Andre**_

_**On a 'date' with Jade. Sikowitz is making us stay here till MIDNIGHT! We have to 'eat drink chat and giggle'... :P. Sikowitz said our acting sucked in the play, and we have to learn to be a more believable couple. So awkward and boring. U?**_

And then the two of us burst out laughing.

"Wow.. I feel really stupid right now," I say, looking back at Andre and I's panicking.

"No chiz," Andre agrees.

Inside, I feel a feeling of.. Relief I guess. Why though? Why do I really care if Tori and Jade dated..

Maybe I like Tori.

Because, there is no way I like Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

When I finally get back from my 'date' with Tori, I'm surprised I'm actually smiling.

We did have fun.. As much as I hate on Tori's singing, it's not awful, and singing a duet with her to scare away guys was..

Fun.

Who'd have thought that after Beck and I broke up, my first remotely successful date would be with Tori Vega.

I change into pajamas, very tired from the long strange 'date'. I crawl into my bed, hearing breaking glass from my phone.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Heard you went on your first date since our break up today.. Who with? ;)**

God! Stupid Vega and her blabber mouth! Now the whole school probably thinks I'm some slutty lesbian who went out with Beck for three years when I didn't even like him, and... Ugh.

Dammit.

How does Beck even know? Is he stalking Vega's slap page too?

Why does he have to be so freaking in love with her?

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**STFU. Sikowitz made me and you know that.**_

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Lol, whatever you say...**

**Goodnight, Scissorluv ;)**

I can't help but smile in the darkness of my room. Has that become a tradition now?

Goodnight texts? That's not really a proper tradition for Ex's to have.

But.. I really don't care.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Goodnight, Beckett.**_

I use 'Beckett' this time to get back at him for his use of 'Jadey' yesterday.. Ugh, I hate that nickname!

I sigh, closing my eyes. I know I shouldn't love the fact that Beck texted me goodnight. We broke up.. He hates me..

It's time to move on.

As if that'll ever happen.


	63. Driving Tori Crazy

**A/N: Please read the authors note at the of this chapter :) **

**Driving Tori Crazy**

**Beck's POV**

Once word spread around Northridge that I was finally single, girls have been asking for rides and flirting with me constantly.

You'd thunk this would be every guys dream. I'll tell you firsthand, it sucks.

The girls of Northridge are.. dimwitted, to put it nicely, and Jade is the total opposite.

It's also a bit tough to have girls flooding your car giving you unwanted attention when for the past three years, any girl that stepped with in two miles of you got their head chopped off.

As obnoxious as it was, sometimes, I do miss Jade's insane jealousy.

Maybe I should try to date other girls, and explore the possibility of dating girls who didn't act like ganks to half the population... But, that girl is not going to be a Northridge girl.

I thought, that by inviting Tori over to give her a ride to school, the irritating sluts that show up everyday would think I was taken again, and leave me alone.

Sadly, it has the opposite effect..

To defend me from Tori, even more girls show up.

I sigh, looking out the tinted windows of my RV at the swarm of girls surrounding Tori, who just arrived. I open the door, giving a fake smile.

"Hey," I greet awkwardly, hopping Tori doesn't think I'm some sort of man-whore.

"Hey..." Tori replies.

The girls chorused things along the lines of 'Hi Beck! OMG I havn't seen you in a day! Can we make out!? I love your hair!'

I frown, opening up my car door. Tori gets in next to me, but some random girl shoves in between us.

The drive is the opposite of quiet, but I tune out the obnoxious giggling, finally understanding why Jade hates that noise so much.. The 'hahahaha' that sounds so fake as it exits the idiots mouth, makes me want to sream.

"Does anyone have any gum?" I wonder.

That's the only thing they're good for. Seriously, if one of them had the last diamond on Earth, and I wanted it, it would be mine in a matter of minutes.

Well.. After they finished arguing over who would give it to me..

"I do! I have gum! HE WANTS GUM!" The girls shout desperately, searching my car frantically.

"So.. This is real life, this is actually happening right now," Tori reminds herself, probably gaining new found respect for Jade.

Maybe.. I guess.. I am too... This is the worst the swarming girls have ever gotten, and Jade knows how popular I am at Northridge among the girls.

If this is what she was trying to prevent...

Maybe her jealousy wasn't that awful after all..

"I FOUND GUM! DARN IT! Here Beck... I unwrapped it for you," A girl says flirtatiously.

"Ohhh.. So, none of you guys are gonna offer to chew it for him?" Tori teases, smirking at me.

"I'll chew it for you! I can totally chew it! My teeth are strong! I gave it to him!" The girls argye, swarming me with there annoying ditzy voices that are beginning to make me want to throw up.

"I'll chew it!" I yell dismissively.

I can thank Jade for one thing, for preventing this for three years in a row.. I owe her for a lifetime.

It doesn't take long before a cat fight erupts between Tori and the girls.

Another good thing about Jade, she wouldn't even have to get in fights. These girls would run in terror under her cold icy stare.

Maybe she can teach Tori how to mimic it, so I can get these girls to just leave. Me. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I stare, irritated at Beck's slap update, chewing on my burrito at lunch in the asphalt cafe.

** 'BECK: Girls are always asking me to drive them to school. I don't think most of them go to Hollywood Arts though. Weird."**

I try to hold back an annoyed growl. Don't be jealous... He's not even my boyfriend anymore!

He's such a man-whore. He just lets all these girls ride with him to school. I'll bet he's made out with all of them.

I look down at my hands to realize I've been squeezing my burrito too hard. I sigh, putting it down, looking at Tori from across the cafe.

He's probably kissed her too. I saw her get out of his car the other day, I'll bet you anything they're dating.

Although, if they're dating, why would they goo about it secretly?

Oh yeah.. To avoid the rage of the wicked witch of the West.

Smart people..

I continue my spying on Tori, to see Cat walk over to her. I walk a little closer to learn that Tori has been trying to find a ride to school.

I grin.

Payback time.

She'll never want to ride with Beck again.

As soon as Cat leaves, after offering Tori a 'bag of rags' that he offered me earlier, I approach Vega, coming out from behind the corner. I sit down at her table, smiling at the girl.

She gives me a perplexed look as I set my coffee down.

"Hello," She says, confused.

"I hear you're looking for a new ride to school.." I say ominously.

This is perfect...

Now I just need a shovel.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV.. That night.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From Beck<strong>

**To Jade**

**You hear about Tori's party bus tomorrow morning?**

I smile, knowing I shouldn't like the fact that Beck texted me.. But liking it all the same.

And hating the fact he was talking about Vega.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**No. Unlike you, I don't hang out with idiots like Vega.**_

I click send, lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. What did he mean, party bus?

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**I though Cat would've texted you about it. The whole gang is meeting at Tori's house tomorrow to ride a party bus to school.**

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Oh. My phone was off most of the day and I didn't bother looking at all the texts Cat sent me.. Those can get a bit.. tiring to read.**_

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Yeah. I know what you mean.**

I lie there for a second, wondering what to type.

It's almost midnight, and I'm really tired...

I guess I should go to sleep.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**I'm going to sleep.**_

_**Goodnight, man whore...**_

I grin, putting my phone aside, resting my head on my pillow in the dark room.

I only lift it up to read the last text of the night.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**AM NOT!**

**Goodnight... Jade.**

I laugh at his inability to think of a good come back, before dozing off to sleep.

**A/N: ****I hope this didn't suck! :D This episode was challenging! **

**So … I just wanted to say, that, as a lot of you noticed, I'm at like... 63 chapters, and almost 600 reviews. **

** I really want to do something special for you guys in celebration.. Seriously (To quote icarly), without you guys I'd just be an idiot with a computer... in my room... Which... I am..**

**I want ideas on what I should do to celebrate! **

** I draw bade fan art?**

** a oneshot that one of you guys suggests! **

** fun facts (like Dan) about my writing! **

**4.A Q and A where you guys ask questions (as if you care about me.. lol)**

** ANYTHING! I want ideas!**

** Please review with any suggestions... or saying which one of these choices you think would be cool.. I love you guys :) Thank you. **


	64. How Trina Got In

**A/N: Hey! :D I'm officially at 600 reviews! I'll tell you guys a little more at the end, cause you probably would rather read the story than read me blabbering on... **

**How Trina Got In**

**Jade's POV**

"Trina did not get into this school by using knockout gas," Beck counters, looking at me with an annoyed superior look.

"That's the story I heard," I say cooly, sitting back in my chair.

"I don't think it's true!" Andre contributes.

"I don't know! Trina is kinda kooky in the head! I little nutty in the old nogan!" Cat says, making a 'she's crazy' sign with her finger. "Some girls are like that, you know," She says, removing a piece of candy from her bra, chewing it thoughtfully.

I internally laugh at the irony of Cat's statement she makes as she pulls teeth rotting candy out of her bra.

"Some girls are," I agree, raising my eyebrows.

"Right!" Cat nods.

"Okay.. You wanna know how Trina really got into Hollywood Arts?" Beck asks.

This is the problem with breaking up with Beck! We're forced to hang out because our friends are friends.

I'm pretty sure a clean break is what your supposed to do after a break up.

I swear.. If I have to hear his patronizing voice one more time today...

"Oh! Yes! Tell us oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy!" I say sarcastically.

I **lie** sarcastically.

I wish he hadn't kept me so happy! Then, maybe I would have broken up with him, and felt all cool and powerful, rather than feeling heart broken and bitterness!

Alright, maybe I don't mean that. Isn't there some famous quote about how it's better to have loved and lost to have never been loved at all or something?

Wow.. What an idiot. I wasn't miserable before I met Beck... Just anti social..

Now I'm miserable and anti social.

Great(insert sarcasm).

"You hate being happy!" Beck yells in his defense.

"Just tell the story!" I retort.

"Alright!" Beck agrees, beginning the tale of how Trina got in.

I'm half listening as he tells the story his words echoing in my head.

_ "You hate being happy!" _

Where was he for the past three years?!

I love being happy.

Sure, different things make me happy. Anger makes me happy. Not the horrible anger that you get when your boyfriend you love breaks up with you. That passionate fiery anger you get when your in a heated but playful argument with him. Or that fun mysterious anger you get when your planning to get back at a gank you hate for wazzing you off.

That kind of anger makes me happy.

That's partially why I loved Beck. We made each other angry.

We were up for the challenge. Angry, fiery, passionate, that's what we loved.

At least, I thought it was **we**.

I didn't know Beck was under the impression that I hate being happy. I didn't know Beck though I wasn't happy with him.

I guess I didn't know a lot about what Beck thought about me.

But, one things certain.

I now know that Beck doesn't know me.

He doesn't know me at all.

**Beck's POV**

"Oh! Yes! Tell us oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy!" Jade yells, irritated.

I pause, not at all sure how to reply.

I didn't keep her happy? I tried so hard..

Sure, we fell out at the end but... Was she never happy.

"You hate being happy!" I lie in return.

I know it's false, but I have no comebacks for what Jade said.

What she said doesn't even make me angry.

It makes me sad.

When I look back on the three years I had with Jade, I want to look back at most of them happily. I want to know that both of us felt in love and beautiful and... Happy.

I want to know those smiles she flashed to only me were genuine. I want to know that the twinkle in her eye she got when looking at me was love. I want to know the passionate kisses we shared had fireworks on both sides.

I want to know she was happy.

But I guess that wasn't the case.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is way too short! There wasn't much to work with here!  
><strong>

**As you might have noticed I'm updating everyday.. That's 'cause I'm doing a little together forever marathon this week because I really want to get done with all these break up chapters ASAP considering TFB&J and coming out soon...**

**So, I decided to draw a little picture for you guys in honer of getting six hundred reviews... it's of a character I know a lot of you loved, and a scene in one of my chapters.. :)**

**Let's see if any of you recognize this scene... Tell me where you think it's from!**

**Go to: ohsnapitz larah . Tumblr image/ 36715249464**

**With out spaces..**

**I also put a link on my profile, :)**

**ALSO, 10 fun facts...**

**Just Cuz :)**

**You know the cave that Beck and Jade found in my 'survival of the hottest' chapter... That was originally going to be where Beck proposed to Jade in "Together Forever Three". Together Forever Three, has been TOTALLY revised in my head though.. So, that's not going to happen any more! (Which is why im telling you... XD)**

**When I was at a playground with my little brother when I was on vacation, I met a seven year old named Samantha Rose... She wouldn't stop talking to me and she was very little kid cute :)... So, I named a character after her!**

**In chapter 14 of this story, 'Death', Jade saves the fish from the toy castle... This idea came from my aunt, because she always names her fish "Bluie" because of a story she read about a fish named Bluie getting stuck in a toy castle...**

**The "Oneshot" (Air quotes) chapter 41, Promise, is actually not a oneshot.. I have a whole other part to that chapter ready to post when I want to :)**

**I already have missing moments for Tori Goes Platinum written.**

**I already have a names picked out if I decide that Beck and Jade are going to have kids in TF3.**

**Not really a fun fact, but for some reason I don't think I've ever had any of the characters say the "F word" probably cause part of me is scared my little brother will someday find this... LOL.**

**I didn't actually type the word "Sex" in this story till A Christmas Tori part two.. because I was scared my little brother would read this... He has no interest in my fanfiction, thank god, so I decided it was fine... I feel like a protective mother XD**

**I'm not sure where, but there's a point in this story.. probably around chapter 40, where Beck and Jade start kissing less.. This si because my friend told me she thought they kissed too much in earlier chapters and that it was unrealistic.**

**I posted my first fanfiction ever on February 11th 2011. You all know why.**

**Did these bore you? Just wondering XD**


	65. Oneshot: A Better tailless place

**A/N: TGP is next!**

**Oneshot: A Better Tailless Place**

**Beck's POV  
><strong>

My Friday night already looks pretty suckish, because my parents are demanding we go out to dinner in honer of my mom's birthday.

Don't get me wrong.. I love my parents, and I'm not opposed to doing something nice for my mom's birthday.

I just really don't want to go to the restaurant she's suggesting.

Her favorite restaurant is this sick fancy restaurant that I'm pretty sure put a restraining order on me years ago, when I took Jade there on our first date.

She yelled at the staff, threw her pasta with shrimp in the trash, and pretty much got banned from eating there ever again.

I sigh, getting into my dad's car, staring out at the dimming light outside.

It's going to be a fairly nerve wracking, unpleasant dinner.

"Beck, why do you look so anxious?" My mom wonders, looking in her review mirror curiously.

I shrug, trying to mutate my face so it didn't look so nervous. "I do?" I wonder falsely.

My mom nods, turning around.

I stay silent, and eventually, my mom loses and interest, and begins to talk to my dad about some of their boring work friends.

I sigh, hoping desperately the staff of the restaurant doesn't recognize me.. That would be mortifying.

Especially since they said to never set foot in there again..

It doesn't take very long for my dad's car to pull up at the restaurant, and I am forced to set foot in there again.

My family is seated at a small table, and handed menus. My parents discuss what to get amongst themselves, my mother being the indecisive person she is.

I sigh, staring longingly at the booth across from us where Jade and I sat three years ago. I had so much to learn about her back then..

Such as to never let her get shrimp with penne ever again...

"Hello, my name is Katie, I'll be your server this evening," a girl, around my age, maybe a bit older, says cheerfully. She's wearing the uniform of the restaurant, but definitely stands out because of her bright blonde hair, and huge smile. She has light blue eyes that remind me a little bit of Jade's.

My dad orders him and my mom drinks. The girl smiles, scribbling it all down on her notebook. _"So unprofessional..." _Jade would've said. _"She can't remember a few drink names?" _

Oh God.. Now I'm hearing Jade's voice in my head. I think this is step one of insanity.

"What would you like?" She wonders, a flirtatious smile plastered on her face. She batters her eyelashes a bit.

"I'll just have a water," I reply.

No, I'll have a beer... How old does she think I am?

"She was cute Beck," My mom says a bit suggestively. "I think she liked you!" She grins.

"Whatever," I shrug, just hopping my mom doesn't try to slip the girl my number. I don't need _more_ stalkers.

My mom sighs, annoyed. "Have a better attitude," She demands. "You know breaking up with Jade isn't the end of the world Beck! It's been over two months, it would be fine to date someone else..." She trails off, seeing that I'm really not into the conversation.

I'm over Jade... I'm really over Jade.. I mean, it's been more than two months since we broke up!

But I still have the right to be irritated when my mom acts like everything Jade and I had was disposable! That I can easily replace her with some dumb blonde waitress.

The morning I told my parents Jade and I broke up, my parents didn't exactly try to hide their excitement. They said encouraging words like "You'll find someone better!" and "She wasn't that great anyway," and I guess those were supposed to be helpful.

Now, my mom is panicked that Jade and I will get back together, since it's been over twp months and I haven't found a replacement yet(I hate when she calls my potential next girlfriend a 'replacement'.. No one could replace Jade.. She's fairly unique.). So my mom's been trying to get me a girlfriend constantly so she won't have to worry anymore.

It's very annoying.

The waitress returns with the drinks, offering to take our order.

My parents order first, ordering some weird Italian dish they like.

"And you?" The girl wonders.

"Shrimp with penne," I request, holding back a sigh.

"Do you want the shrimps with or without tails?" She offers, writing in her notebook.

I pause, a faint grin tracing the outlines of my mouth. Looks like Jade really did make a difference here... I have to tell her that lat- Oh right.

"You offer it without tails?" My mom wonders, faintly curious. I shoot her a death glare. She responds with a confused look.. She still hasn't heard exactly what went on in Jade and I's first date I guess. What? "Most high class Italian restaurants don't even give you a choice," She defends to me.

"Oh yes," The waitress laughs warmly. "There's a funny story about that. Apparently a young teenage girl came here with her boyfriend and threw a fit because the shrimp had tails on them! The girl threw her entire plate in the trash, before leaving the restaurant, never to be seen again." She laughs, as though the story is ridiculous.

"At least.. That's what they all say," She says, giving a laugh, winking.

She looks at me, almost expecting me to reply, talk about how ridiculous the story is. Maybe even challenge it's credibility. I stay silent, before answering. "No tails please," I request.

The girl doesn't even bother hiding her disappointment at my obvious uninterest. She nods, walking away.

My parents look at me with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "You were so cold to her," My mom complains. "You could of least laughed at her obviously made up story! Be polite!"

I frown awkwardly.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "Made up."

The rest of dinner is uneventful, I get my tailless shrimp with penne, and Jade's right.. It's a lot easier to eat than when they leave the tails on. When isn't Jade right though?

Finally, dinner ends, and I'm allowed to leave this annoying pit of flirtatious waitresses and memories. My family goes back to our car, and my dad begins the short drive home.

I sigh solemnly as we pass the majestic graveyard on our way back to the house. The high grave stones are gloomy and old and everything about the place reminds me of Jade.

And the many dates we went on there...

We arrive back at the house, and I get out, entering my RV.

The place looks so empty without Jade's stuff.

I look around, discovering I have a craving for coffee.

Maybe It's all these Jade memories.

It's only seven, so I can easily drink some coffee and still be able to sleep just fine.

Jade definitely built up my coffee tolerance.. Along with that freaking cricket that lived in my RV!

I begin to turn on my coffee maker absentmindedly, making the coffee. The coffee maker was a gift from my aunt two years ago.

I think about what my mom said for a moment. Why don't I want to go out with someone else? I'm not really loving being single.. And I sure as hell could get a girlfriend if I wanted too.

I guess I like to be challenged a bit. I don't want to date a girl who begs to date me.

Which is annoying, because that pretty much means my only options for my next crush are lesbians, friendzoners, or Jade.

I've never actually liked two out of three of those.

I sigh, snapping out of my thoughts, looking down to realize I just accidentally brewed the entire pot of coffee... The same exact amount Jade and I would share.

Chiz.

I look down at the full coffee pot sadly, sitting on the couch pathetically.

I curse my stupidity, making up excuses in my head.

I was thinking about girlfriends! I was thinking about Jade! I don't miss her! This doesn't mean I miss her! It's been over two months!

I sigh, looking into the hot coffee sadly, trying to stop myself from wishing that I didn't just see my own reflection in it, but saw Jade's as well.

I feel my eyes watering.

NO! What the hell! I can't cry just cause I made too much coffee.. I can throw it away.. It's not a big deal.

It'll feel like I'm throwing Jade away.

I place the coffee pot on my dresser, grabbing my phone to update the slap.

"BECK: Accidentally just brewed a whole pot of coffee. If no one comes over to help me drink it, I'm going to have a very long and jittery night."

It's an invitation. A subtle invitation, but an invitation nonetheless.

I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbing a coffee mug from next to my coffeemaker.

I pour half of the pot into the mug, and it already fills it to the brim. If I drank any more than this I'd be forced to be awake all night.

I sigh, sipping the coffee slowly, deep in thought.

"Hey!" A voice yells. I hear a knock rattle my door.

I smile faintly. Looks like Jade got my invitation.

I get up, setting my coffee on the dresser before answering the door.

"Hello.. Jade?" I say, pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah yeah, don't pretend to be shocked! I can detect an invitation if I see one! I can't believe you don't just ask me to come over! You're the one who wanted to be friends or whatever! Are you ashamed to ask your ex girlfriend to come over!?" Jade rants, entering the RV just like she used to.. Like it's her home.

She's wearing clothes from her new and improved wardrobe that are.. Much too revealing for any person's comfort. A short black skirt with fishnet leggings and a long sleeved, low cut black shirt.

"Nice to see you too," I retort, rolling my eyes.

"Great. I want your coffee," Jade demands.

I nod, pouring her the remaining coffee in the pot, handing her a mug.

"Come sit," I motion to my couch

"I'm sitting because I want to sit," Jade explains, sitting on my couch. She sips her coffee joyously.

"Why'd you make this much coffee anyway? Were you expecting some tramp from Northridge to come over tonight?" Jade wonders bitterly.

"No," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I don't see any other explanation for it," She says, shuffling her feet against the floor, sipping the coffee again.

I take a sip of my coffee as well. "It was an accident," I explain.

Jade looks confused, and I really don't want this conversation to continue, so I change the subject.

"Hey, guess what happened to me earlier this evening?" I say, excitedly.

"You got laid?" Jade guesses.

"No! What?" I question. Jade shrugs.

"You said guess," She defends.

"Anyways," I add, "I went to that restaurant with my parents that you flipped out in over the shrimp with tails thing!"

"Wow. Cool story," Jade says sarcastically.

"No no! There's more! Number one, they didn't even remember me!"

"Huh!" Jade fake gasps. "You deserve a prize! Least memorable guy on Earth!"

I ignore her, continuing. "So, I ordered 'Shrimp With Penne' and guess what!"

"What?" Jade asks, in a 'I don't care' voice.

"They asked me if I wanted the shrimp with or without tails! It's like... You made the world a better.. Tailless place!"

"Wow.. This is sad. You lured me here with coffee just to tell me I've made the world a 'better tailless place!'" Jade uses a man voice to mock me, and I can see her smile a bit.

I shrug. "It's awesome though! Admit it!"

"It's kind of cool I guess," Jade admits reluctantly, sipping her coffee to block her face.

"Oh yeah, the waitress told me the entire story of your restaurant meltdown, and she didn't even believe it really happened!" I laugh.

Jade smiles a bit, trying not to laugh as well. She finished off her coffee, before giving me a beautiful gift.

A real genuine smile.

I look into her eyes for a moment and I think both of us are wondering if we're going to kiss.

"So... I better go," Jade says, handing me back the mug. "Thanks for letting me steal your coffee," She says, taking a step towards the door, exiting slowly.

"Goodnight Jade," I call after her as she leaves into the moonlight.

"Goodnight Beck," She replies, getting into her car.. Driving away.


	66. Tori Goes Platinum

**A/N: I'm writing this probably months before i'll actually post it. Its the day after TGP came out! So, hi future people! (:**

**I just couldn't get the emotions out of my head. I feel like if I write it later, ill forget it.. ill prob do revisions later.**

**Are Beck and Jade back together yet? I wonder. I doubt it tho... if I write fast-ish, then they prob aren't. ):**

**SO here goes it:**

**((Haha, past Lara, they are not together YET, sadly... But they will be soon!) **

**Tori Goes Platinum**

**Jade's POV**

A crowd of people rush into the school. One of them is the man from the platinum music awards. I rush over, in hope they are going over to me.

I'm not surprised that they go after Vega, who is chewing on some sandwich given to her by mr. perfect.

"Tori Vega!" The man shouts. Tori struggles with her sandwich.

"Just spit it in my hands," Beck offers.

Beck has been awfully cozy with Vega lately. It's making me sick. What does she have that I don't?

I hate Beck.

No.

I hate that I still love Beck.

I hate that I still love Beck when we haven't been dating for three whole months.

"Ugh, God it's warm." Beck complains. Well what did you expect?

"You done?" The British guy asks. Tori nods excitedly.

"Tori Vega, how would you like to sing the opening number at this year's Platinum music awards!?" He offers.

I knew it was coming, but it hurts more when he says it.

Sure, Tori can sing, very well, but... I've been trying so hard ever since I was little, and Tori got in by luck. And, Tori gets everything.

People cheer and Tori begins to squeal things along the lines of "Oh my God!"

"What's that on her face?" A lady asks.

"It looks like... mustard." Haha. had mustard on her face... Because Beck gave her a sandwich.

The people wipe of Tori's face, saying they are gonna do another take. I go back to my locker.

I nonchalantly look over a t Tori and Beck. She jumps up on to him, hugging him tightly, squealing. Beck picks her up, his hands on her waist.

It's so obvious Beck likes her.

Too obvious.

After three years of dating, he's completely ready to dump me, and go for my worst frienemmy.

Wow, way to go Beck.

I stare at the hugging couple intently, depression rising through me.

The prince always goes for the princess.

Never the wicked witch.

I slam my locker angrily, walking to my special closet.

The halls seem to laugh at me, and my pathetic aching heart. I sit down in the closet and grab my scissors, I need to cut something up. I grab a trash can and begin my work.

Snip.. Chop... Snip...Chop. the repetition soothes me.

This piece is Vega "Chop". this is Beck "Chop". This is my heart "chop". That ones the loudest of them all.

Tears flow down my face quietly. This closet holds too many memories.

Of when Beck loved me, and not that stupid Vega.

I give them two days, then they are dating.

Snip.. Chop. Snip.. Chop..

I slowly tear my heart to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Tori jumps up on to me happily. She totally loves me, I smile.

I think that if I date Tori, I'll be over Jade completely. I look back at Tori's brown eyes, pushing Jade's blue one's out of my mind. Tori grins, hugging me.

Maybe... Maybe I do like Tori. Maybe Jade was right all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Jadey! You have to come! Come on!" Cat squeals, tugging at my wrist.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." I complain.

"Come on." Cat says, pulling me out of my room, down the steps, and into my car.

"Why do I have to drive Vega to her stupid music whatever?!" I ask.

"How else am I gonna get there!?" Tori wonders, already in my car.

"Hmm.. Lets see... GET A license like a normal teenage girl!" I yell, starting my car.

"Why are you so angry?" Andre wonders. I didn't even know he was here.

"uhh.. Maybe because Vega stole my huge opportunity and then hugged my bo-" Damn. I didn't really just start to say that. Damn.

"Jadey! Silly! Beck isn't your boyfriend anymore!" Cat reminds me, punching my shoulder playfully.

"I know, I meant... Ex-boyfriend," I refraze. An awkward silence arouses.

"So.. What song should I sing for the Platinum Music Awards?" Tori wonders. I let them continue their chatter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV LATER IN SIKOWITZ'S CLASS<strong>

Tori walks into the classroom full of children. They turn to stare at her.

Tori is wearing some weird bumblebee dress, her hair poofed out like an idiot.

Wow, Tori's really letting fame get to her head isn't she? Maybe Beck won'tact so.. in love with her now. Then again, he seemed to like me for three years.. maybe he's attracted to bitches.

"OH, I'm sorry, were we all supposed to dress stupid today?!" I ask sarcastically. I smile when Beck laughs. Maybe just maybe, he doesn't like her.

"Hey!" Sikowitz scolds. "Every student at Hollywood Arts should feel free to dress as stupidly as they choose," Ha, Sikowitz just called Tori out!

Robbie tells us a story of when he wore a dress. Why doesn't that surprise me?

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"Cat, that is a lot of bibble," Andre wants to eat my bibble!

My bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble my bibble!

"Yeah, please don't look at it, it's all for me!" I defend, covering my bibble with my hands to protect it.

"Cat don't be stingy just give him a little nibble of the bibble!" Jade says.

Andre.. Eating.. My.. Bibble...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell stubbornly, jumping up to sit on my bag of bibble.

I think I might have a bibble problem...

BUT IT'S SOOOO GOOD!

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"So, uhh.. why are you dressed like that? Not that it's bad.. Just.. Why?" I wonder. She looks hideous in the outfit, but I'm sure she has a reason.

"uh.. Just.. cause?" Tori supplies.

"Yeah, just cause she thinks she's a big star now," Jade explains. Something's up, it's not like Tori to let fame go to her head.

"I don't think I'm.. Look I just thought I'd wear something a little different today!" Okay, Tori is definitely hiding something. "I mean this has nothing to do with me singing at the Platinum Music Awards."

And then it all clicks into place.

The producers are making Tori dress crazily so that she'll be like the next Nicki Minaj or Lady Gaga.

Poor Tori. She must be under so much pressure.. having everyone turn on her.

"Lair!" Jade says in cough-talk.

"Oh come on Jade! That's not how you call Tori a liar through cough talk! You do it like this! LIAR! C'mon, Everyone, try." Sikowitz lectures.

We all begin to cough-talk Tori as a liar. Finally, she loses it.

"I am not lying!" She defends. Of coarse, no one believes her.

Tori walks up on stage.

"Okay, I'm just regular old Tori! On a regular old day!" She explains. "So can we please jus-" as she speaks, paparazzi rushes through the windows, taking pics.

I watch as pandemonium unfolds, and Sikowitz imitates Plankton. Which all and all, isn't too weird for Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

The doorbell to my house rings.

"Tori it's Beck," Someone calls at the door.

"Beck!" Trina shrieks, lifting her face from the mayonnaise and attempting to pose sexily.

I open the door, sure enough it's Beck.

Why is he here? He's been extra flirty lately.

"Oh.. Heyyy Beck, I didn't know you were coming over..." Trina says.

"Uhh.. You got a little something.." Beck gestures to Trina's mayo covered face.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Trina shouts, running upstairs.

I sigh and sit on the couch. Beck follows.

"You know, for a girl whose about to open up the Platinum Music awards in front of like a billion people, you don't look too happy." Beck accuses.

"I'm not." I explain.

"Why?" Beck asks. Ugh. Want to tell him so badly.

"Cause I don't wanna be-ugh.." Why can't I just tell him! He's my best friend! "Cause I just wish that I could tell everyone- mmm." I groan in frustration.

"That it's all an act?" Huh? "That those people are making you dress and act like a jerk?" How?Who? How does he know?

"How did you know!?" I ask, shocked. Beck smiles.

"Cause you're Tori, you wouldn't act like that unless someone was making you,"

It feels as though a giant weight has lifted off my back.

"Oh my God you have NO idea how happy I am that you know the truth!" I yell shaking him by the collar.

Finally, someone who thought I wasn't just a self absorbed jerk.

"But I -I didn't tell you! I never told you I was faking.. You guessed it!" I exclaim.

"Kay!" Beck says, grinning his adorable grin. "Now why don't you just stop," He says in a serious tone.

"Cause, if I don't keep acting like a 'Bad girl obnoxious rock star' they might drop me from the show!" I explain.

"The show is in two days! They can't fire you!" Beck says. I sigh.

"I don't know... I'm scared."

"Listen. Just tell Mason Thornsmith that you're not gonna play his little game any more." Beck suggests.

"But-"

"The world needs to see who you really are," He shrugs, "Cause you're awesome."

Then we start to lean in. He gets closer and closer.

A voice in my head says quietly "Tori you don't like Beck! Think about Jade, Tori! Jade is your friend!"

That's why when my mom walks in on Beck and I, I'm kinda relieved.

Beck leaves quickly and I rush up to my room to think about what I just almost did.

Sure, Beck is hot and all, but, I don't like him like that, he's one of my best friends, but nothing more.

And I don't think I could do that to Jade.

Its obvious she still likes him, and kissing your friends ex is.. Icky.

Maybe Jade and I don't always act like friends.. But.. It was me who she came to when Beck and her broke up before.. It was her who gave me the amazing idea for Andre's Christmas gift.. It was me who got money for her play.

Deep down, I think we really are friends.

It was a close call today. I'll never let it get that close again.

* * *

><p><strong>_ SAME SCENE, BECKS POV<strong>

**Beck's POV**

I knock on Tori's door. I need to tell Tori to be herself. She looked so pained in class today. It hurts me to see my friend so sad.

"Oh.. Heyyy Beck, I didn't know you were coming over..." Trina says, desperately trying to flirt, but failing in Sooo many ways. One of which, is that he face is covered in mayonnaise.

"Uhh.. You got a little something.." I gesture to my face.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Trina shouts, running upstairs.

Tori groans and sits on the couch. I take of my jacket, and sit down next to her, leaving almost no room between us..

"You know, for a girl who's about to open up the Platinum Music awards in front of like a billion people, you don't look too happy." I accuse. She looks like her dog just died... Well she doesn't have a dog, but IF she did.

"I'm not." Tori says. Thank you Catherine Obvious.

"Why?" I ask, although the reason is obvious.

"Cause I don't wanna be-ugh. Cause I just wish that I could tell everyone- mmm." Tori groans.

"That it's all an act? That those people are making you dress and act like a jerk?" Tori looks shocked. I am surprised no one else has guessed it. It's obvious.

"How did you know!?"Tori wonders, astonished.

"Cause you're Tori, you wouldn't act like that unless someone was making you,"

"Oh my God you have NO idea how happy I am that you know the truth!" Tori yells with joy.

"But I -I didn't tell you! I never told you I was faking.. You guessed it!" Tori exclaims.

"K!" I agree. Poor Tor, living in fear. "Now why don't you just stop," I suggest.

"Cause, if I don't keep acting like a 'Bad girl obnoxious rock star' they might drop me from the show!" Tori says. They wouldn't drop her from the show! How could they find someone else that fast?

"The show is in two days! They can't fire you!" I tell her.

"I don't know... I'm scared."

"Listen. Just tell Mason Thornsmith that you're not gonna play his little game any more." I order. I don't want sweet Tori being bossed around by an annoying British man who's main goal is money.

"But-"

"The world needs to see who you really are," I shrug, "Cause you're awesome."

Now's my chance. I'll forget about Jade, get a beautiful girl, who's actually nice. I lean in closer and closer, trying to push the image of Jade out of my mind.

Then Tori's mom walks in. Damn! We were so close! I would be dating Tori and...

I run quickly out of Tori's house, to get away from the awkwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV (When the dude was firing Tori)<strong>

I hear some commotion coming from Tori's locker. I walk over to see Mason Thornsmith and his crew yelling at Tori.

"Where's the dress!?And why aren't you wearing the meat hat?" He yells. I realize that Tori's dressed normally... And she's with Beck.

"Did you send her the meat hat!?"

"Yes! I.. I cross me heart!"

"Tori doesn't want to wear your jelly fish dress or your meat hat.." Beck explains.

Why does he care? He's been spending so much time with Tori lately.

"Listen to me young lady, we have a deal," Mason Thornsmith tells Tori.

"I don't want to be your puppet anymore. I don't wanna wear stupid clothes and stupid makeup.. And, I don't wanna be mean or flip tables or dump ravioli down former astronaut's pants!" Tori defends. She's fired for sure.

"You forgot one."

"What?"

"You're also not going to sing at the Platinum music awards. You're out!" He tells Tori. She looks at him shocked.

"They are tomorrow night!" The annoying British secretary exclaims.

"I'm aware." Mason Thornsmith says.

"Beck!" Tori whines. I frown. Why would she ask him for help.

"Sir, you're not going to be able to replace Tori that fast," Beck argues.

"Ohh! Won't I!? " Mason Thornsmith scans the crowd, his eyes meet mine.

"You," He says, smiling and pointing at me.

He wants me to perform? Instead of Tori?

"Me?" I wonder.

"You gave a rather fantastic audition as I recall."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Thanks," I say blankly.

Beck will never forgive me if I steal Tori's job.

His precious Vega, I think, cringing. I was Beck's.. Why can't I still be Beck's?

"How would you like to sing the opening number tonight at the Platinum music awards?" He offers.

Oh my God. This is a great opportunity, but, I don't know. I don't really want to be one of those weirdo artists with meat hats and cotton candy dresses. That's not my style.

I'm Jade, the goth with black hair and combat boots.

I don't want that to change.

Beck's eye meets mine with a disappointed look. We stare awkwardly into each others eyes for a

few seconds, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

"No way." Beck says.

My heart sinks.

If we were together, Beck would be happy for me. He'd urge me to say yes, and then kiss my temple and whisper, 'you deserved it'.

He'd come to the show and cheer my name loudly, and tell me I was amazing afterward. He'd say I'm better than Vega ever could be.

But instead, I get, 'no way'.

Soon, my disappointment is replaced with anger. Okay Beck, two can play at this game.

"Absolutely." I answer Mason Thornsmith, and spin on my heels to walk off, raising my eyebrow at Beck.

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe Jade just stole Tori's big chance to fame. She knew how excited Tori was about that!

Sometimes, I can't believe I dated her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

My mouth feels dry. I'm feeling all depressed.

My Psychologist says I'm at one of my bipolar-lows. Poo.

I think it's just cause I don't have any bibble.

Now, I have to go help Jade rehearse.

"Jadey! Time to go!" I call, racing down the stairs pulling Oliver behind me.

"Slow down! You're going to fast!" Oliver cries.

"Life is hard." I reply, hoping into Jade's car.

"I'm so glad you get to be in the Platinum music awards!" I congratulate her. Jade frowns.

"You're the first person to say that." She says.

"What about Beck? Or Andre? Or Tori? Or Robbie? Or Rex? Or Trina!" I ask.

"No, no, no,no, and definitely not." Jade answers. "All your friends are too busy feeling bad for Tori."

"I feel bad for Tori too! But you're my friend too! I wish you could both sing! Maybe you could sing Take Hint! Beck told me that Burf told him that you sing that really good!" I suggest.

Jade looks confused, and then decides to ignore my comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV (While watching the Webcam)<strong>

"I could've just kept my mouth shut," A voice says.

I know that voice anywhere. It's Beck's voice.

Beck is here? Why?

I look up to realize that Tori and Cat left their webcams on. I'm staring right into Tori's house.

Beck and Tori are snuggled up all close on the couch.

"Nooo." Tori whines. "Your right. I mean, if I'm gonna be stressful, I want it to be cause of my talent not for throwing tantrums and wearing meat hats." Tori agrees.

I lean in and zoom in on Vega and Beck.

"Well, can't you be famous for your music and were a meat hat!?" Beck asks. "Seriously, meat! Whenever you want! Right out of your hat!"

I roll my eyes. Beck could be such a cheese ball.

Beck and Tori reminisce on the joys of meat hats for a long minute.

Then Beck slowly leans in to kiss Tori's lips.

He's such a pig. They aren't even dating. Isn't it sort of perverted to go to a teenage girl's house, and kiss her, just 'cause?

He leans in farther, and part of me wants to close my eyes. I don't want to see this.

It's just further proof that Beck has moved on, when I never will.

He leans in closer, and it's torture. Pure torture. My heart rate is pounding in my ears. Anger, jealously and pain. A ll not the good kinds.

Then, I'm shocked, because Tori doesn't move an inch, Eventually, Beck gives up, and withdraws from her face.

"Ugh.. So you," Tori says awkwardly, pushing Beck's face away.

I'm confused. Why did Vega not just kiss the hottest boy in the school?

"I'm sorry," Beck says, confused.

"ugh, I'm sorry. I.."

"I didn't mean to.. Uhh."

"Nonono! You, you, you, didn't you.."

What is going on? Vega doesn't want to kiss him, but she's sorry, and Beck is obviously disappointed.

"Then why can't we kiss?" Beck wonders. God Beckett, take a hint.

"Cause." Cause why Vega? "Cause of Jade."

Me? Since when does Vega, or anyone for that matter, give chiz about my feelings. I'm just Jade, the heartless gank.

"Jade and I broke up." Beck is so over me it feels like a dagger in my heart.

"Yeah, but, kissing your friend's Ex-boyfriend," Tori begins.

Wow, Tori just called me her friend. After all I've done to her, and she actually cares about my feelings.

Maybe... Maybe Tori's not so bad.

"Wait wait," Wow, Beck's really going to argue with Tori about weather it would be morally correct for her to kiss him. How do you spell "Desperate"?

"Since when are you and Jade friends?" Beck asks.

I don't get it. Beck's always telling me to be nice to Tori, but then as soon as we break up, he tries to convince Tori we aren't friends.

"Last week, she took your hamburger and she just rubbed it against her bare foot!"

I can't argue with that.

"What?.. I ate feet meat.." Tori says dissapointedly.

Is it weird that after what Tori just did for me, I feel bad that I did that?

"And, she took your spot in the Platinum music awards."

Oh, please don't let this big opportunity be the death of me.

I mean seriously, she was already fired when I took the job. It's not like I sabotaged it or anything.

"Look, I guess, I mean, Jade and I aren't really friends-friends but we're kinda friends, I think. And, kissing her ex-boyfriend... I can't do that to a friend."

Wow.

My heart began to ache and I pushed the laptop closed.

Beck just tried to kiss Tori.

Tori refused, for me.

That's the best gift Tori's ever given me.

I need to repay her, somehow.

Cat and her bibblegaurd come back with my blue skirt. I grab it and run to the bathroom.

I need to be alone.

I hold my head and my hands and cry my eyes dry.

* * *

><p><strong>- The next day before the PMAS<strong>

"This isn't right." I say. I need to let Tori perform. She deserves it.

"Yeah, it is a little tight around your-"

"No!" I roll my eyes. "Not the stupid outfit, this. Me."

"I don't.." Tori says confused.

"This is supposed to be your night, this was your big chance, so, for me to go out there and... " I trail off.

"And?" Tori wonders.

"I can't do that to a friend." I tell her. Tori grins.

And I mean it, but, Tori can't know that.

"Or even to you," I add. Her grin decreases.

I smile.

"How... Uh... Does this have to do?.." Tori stutters, remembering her near-kiss from last night.

"You left the webcam on." I explain.

"Oh... I'm sorry you had to see that." Tori says.

"It's cool..." I tell her, but it's not cool.

"He'll come around Jade. He loves you." Tori says with confidence. I frown.

"Maybe," I say doubtfully. "Now come on! Lets get you something cool to wear!"

Tori smiles as I dig through the clothes in my dressing room, finding a sparkly red shirt that **was** too tight around my... Yeah, and it's not too flashy like my dumb alien costume.

"Wear this," I suggest handing it to her.

"Okay," Tori agrees, examining the outfit.

"Well... I'm gonna go leave you to get ready for the show," I say, glancing at Tori.

"There's an empty seat in the audience next to Beck. It's yours. I'm sure Beck will be really happy about what you did," Tori offers. I smile, although I'm not too thrilled Vega and Beck were planning to sit together, I'll take it.

"Thanks Vega, but I didn't do it for Beck, I did it to thank you," I tell her truthfully.

And for a moment, we're any two friends in the world.

"But, NEVER ever get that close to my bo- Beck ever again!" I save, grinning.

Tori grins back, "Yes m'am!" She yells, and I walk out of my dressing room, leaving her there alone.

**Beck's POV**

"For her first, worldwide performance, Tori Vega!" Tori? But.. Jade's performing...

I stare confused at Tori, but I turn my head when a giant feather skirt sits down next to me.

It's Jade.

I give her a smile, and she smiles back, her pretty eyes staring at me.

I can't believe she just gave up a huge opportunity for Tori.

She hates Tori.

But she gave this up for Tori, so she must not hate her that much.

But what if.. What if she didn't give it up for Tori... What if she gave it up for me?

Because she knew it would impress me.

I turn to look at Jade for a second, she so beautiful, it makes me want to faint.

Wow, I've been such a jerk in the past few days. People say I make Jade nicer, but I guess it goes the other way around.

I can't believe I tried to kiss Tori. What's gotten into me? I don't like Tori like that.

I guess that breaking up with Jade made me forget all the good things about her. And how hard her life already is.

And sitting next to Jade tonight made me realize that there is no one in the world, that I will ever love as much as her.


	67. Crazy Ponnie

**Crazy Ponnie**

**Cat's POV**

I gasp, staring at Jade's forehead, and the slips of wax in my hand.

"Cat? What happened?" Jade says in a low voice.

I widen my eyes, scared.

I don't want o tell Jade what happened. I don't want to show her that her eyebrows are missing. She'll kill me.

Or worse... She'll hate me.

After Beck and Jade broke up, Jade's been spending so much more time with me! Which is cool, cause I'm her best friend, and will help Beck and her get back together so Jade can be completely happy!

I don't want Jade to hate me.. Then, she'll lose her best friend.. And she doesn't have a boyfriend, and she'll be all alone.

She'll be really sad.

I cover my eyes with my hands timidly, pointing to the mirror.

Jade turns. I can feel her glare burn the mirror.

"Cat," She says angrily, in a low voice. She turns to face me, her face eyebrow-less.

"Can we still have a sleepover?" I ask hopefully, in a small voice.

"NO!" Jade yells. I shake, timidly as Jade runs out of the bathroom.

"I gotta go," She says, looking over her shoulder at me. "But I will retaliate Cat.. And it will make you sad for a lonnnnngggggg time," She threatens, running down the stairs and exiting my house with anger.

"Okay," I whisper as she leaves, walking towards my bedroom sadly.

I sit on the pink bed, grabbing my phone.

I look on it's screen, going to Zaplook . Com.

"Retaliate," I say out loud.

What did she mean?

I quickly type in the strange word in the search engine.

I've always wondered why it's called a search engine... It doesn't make any noise!

The results come up, and I stare at the definition in front of me.

_** re·tal·i·ate**_/riˈtalēˌāt/ VERB: 

an attack or assault in return for a similar attack.

(an injury or insult) in kind.

I gasp worriedly, my heart pounding nervously.

Jade's going to attack and assault me!

I cover my red haired head with a pillow, terrified.

Jade can be very scary.

I only know one person who doesn't think Jade is scary.

Beck!

This gives me an idea! I sit up, leaning against my pillow happily.

Since Robbie and I's plan a few months ago didn't work, and Beck and Jade still haven't gotten back together, I should try again!

Who's the one person who can make Jade reeeeeaallllyyy happy when she's sad!?

Beck, duh! So, since Jade is sad, I just need to make Beck know she's sad, and when Jade's trying to kill me he'll make her all calm and happy!

That way everyone wins! I don't die, and Jade gets Beck!

I'm so smart!

I smile happily, grabbing my phone to ask Robbie if he agrees with my plan!

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>**

I rush up to Andre and Beck, Jade at my heels.

I've set a trail, now I just need to set a trap.

"You guys! Have either of you seen Jade!?" I yell.

I get a series of 'no' from the two boys.

I quickly explain my situation, seeing a blur of Jade run down the stairs out to get me.

My heart beats faster as I begin to get scared again.

What if Beck doesn't help? What if Jade kills me!

I run faster and faster, my little legs failing me.

I dash past Lane as he grabs Jade.

Phooey! Lane wasn't supposed to grab Jade! That was supposed to be Beck!

I'll have to try again later.

I quickly huddle into Beck timidly as Jade turns around.

"What was that about?" Andre wonders.

"Why are you so mad at Cat?" Beck asks.

Jade fully turns around, revealing her eyebrowless forehead.

"Don't say a word." Jade warns, her voice low.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch. Jade's POV<strong>

I grin a little as the lunch bell rings. Finally a way to get out of class and humiliate Cat the way she humiliated me.

This day has been awful so far. Many kid's have noticed my lack of eyebrows.. It's mortifying.

Anger bubbles in my stomach as I trace the spot where my eyebrows should be.

"I'll get you Cat," I murmur, rushing out of the classroom, running into the main hallway, in search of the little red head.

"Jade!" Cat exclaims nervously, huddled into Beck and Andre.

"Cat!" I yell, fuming, approaching the girl, shaking timidly into the arms of my Ex.

"Please don't kill me at lunch," Cat pleads.

I can hear the other kids snickering about my eyebrows from earlier. More anger. I overlook Cat's adorable act, attacking her.

"What are we gonna do?" Andre asks Beck in the background. I see Beck's eyes light up, as he runs out of the building.

"Alright.. So you're just gonna leave me here with. Her!?" Andre says annoyed, grabbing at me, trying to yank me off of Cat, bu failing several times.

"Please Jade! Stop! Ahhh!" Cat yells, her high pitch voice growing hoarse from the screaming.

"I'm back!" Beck yells.

I freeze, staring in confusion at the silver things dangling from Beck's hands.

The Emergency Handcuffs.

You know... You never know when you might need a pair of handcuffs... In a car.. With your boyfriend.. Alone.

They served their purpose.

I let go of Cat, letting her fall to the ground from my hands.

"Quick!" Beck urges, tossing the handcuffs to Andre.

"Why do you still have those?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from getting too overly concerned.

"I forgot about them I guess... Good thing though," Beck smiles as the handcuffs click shut. I look down to realize my hands are locked together.

"Wazzbags!" I yell angrily, lunging forward, being restricted by my lack of arms.

"C'mon Jadey!" Cat says happily. "Now we can eat lunch!" She pulls me forward like a dog, as if I'm the pet.

People are staring at me, and I can't help but feel humiliated. Now I'm the girl who got dumped by her boyfriend, has no eyebrows, and is treated like a freaking animal.

I will get you back Cat if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>I sneak into Cat's study hall, looking at her desk happily.<p>

She's asleep.

During my break I went and bought all the materials I need for retaliation.

Cat humiliated me with the handcuffs, and the eyebrows, so, I need to humiliate her in two ways as well..

The first thing I needed was a red wig, and a bald cap.

I cut locks of hair of the red wig, and my plan is ready to be put into action.

I approach the sleeping cat, tucking all her beautiful red hair into the wig cap. It's a good thing she sits at the back of her study hall, and that the teacher is asleep as well.

I place the bald cap on her head securely, and put the strips of red hair in her hand.

I grin, sneaking out of the room deviously, looking at the little now 'bald' girl.

Cat... Isn't the brightest bulb on the planet, and it'll probably take her a week or two to realize she's not bald, as long as I adjust the cap every few days.

I smirk happily.

This, is gonna be good.

**A/N: Sorry it's not very Bade-y... The next chapter will be better. **


	68. The Blonde Squad

**The Blonde Squad**

**Jade's POV**

I glance over Beck's script for his dumb movie, wondering why the hell I'm taking up my personal time to be in his dumb short film.

Then remembering that I have nothing else to do with with my spare time anyway.

I flip the page of the script, immersed in the lines.

It wasn't awful.

My only real issue was my character. She's that dumb, stereotypical blonde.

"Why do I have to play the dumb girl!?" I ask, looking up at Beck from my seat in the black bow theater.

"I thought the part suited you," Beck says patronizingly.

What? Does he think I'm an idiot?

Or does he just want me dead.. Considering my character dies in the middle of the movie..

"Ha! We get to use banana guns!" Cat laughs from her seat. Beck nods.

"Sinjin is designing them for us," He explains.

" Why is there a talking bird?" Tori wonders, a bit confused.

"Why am I even here?" I wonder.

"Cause you love acting!?" Cat suggests. "Or strawberry lemonade!?" She grins.

"Ugh, whatever," I reply, dodging the question. "Hey director Beck! Let's do a table read!" I suggest loudly.

Beck nods, and we begin to recite the lines. We're almost through the beginning, when I have to die.

"It's my understanding that the banana gun-"

"No! Make it sound... Less Jade-ish," Beck scolds.

"I have better things to do on a Tuesday afternoon than let you criticize my acting," I retort.

"Like?" Beck challenges.

I bit my lip, not sure how to respond.

"Homework-" Shit.. That sounded nerdy. "A date," I decide on.

Beck rolls his eyes, probably not believing me at all.

Why can't he be more gullible.

**Cat's POV**

"And I think you're swell," Robbie sings quietly, finishing the song. He stares into my eyes lovingly.

I can't help but wonder if the song is about me. It seems like he's singing directly at me...

Oh, and he promised to make me spaghetti...

Do I want to date Robbie? If he does like me?

I think I like him.. He's sweet and funny and cute and nice and an amazing singer..

If he likes me, I would go out with him..

But, maybe not right away.

Because of.. Jade.

She's been so upset about not having Beck as a boyfriend.. Me getting a boyfriend would probably make her feel awful.

And I'd hate to make Jadey feel awful.

So I change the subject, watching Robbie's face fall.

Soon Robbie.. Soon.

Soon, you will make me that spaghetti. And there will be meatballs.


	69. Oneshot: Broken Promises

**A/N: I'm writing this looonng b4 it shall be posted.. :) **

** This is the sequel to the chapter from a while ago "Oneshot:Promise" if u didnt read that, then go do it now...**

** Seriously... It's chapter 41... Go read it... **

** Okay, you're back! Read on!  
><strong>

** Oneshot:Broken Promises**

**Beck's Pov**

I stare at words written so long ago. The faded ink that Jade had signed her name.

"I Jade West promise to go with Beck Oliver to the Newport Film Festival whenever it happens in 2012."

The festival is tomorrow, and I don't think I"m going to go. I'll just be reminded of... Her.

I don't want to think about her.

I frown, placing the old promise in my pocket. I step outside my RV and begin to walk.

I just want to get away. I need to think. Why should I let a stupid memory ruin the chance to go to a really awesome film festival.

But then it hits me. That's all it is.

A memory.

"Hey genius! You dropped your paper!" A voice shouts. I shudder. I know that cold sarcastic voice anyway. I spin around cautiously.

There's Jade, holding the promise-paper, she reads it, and I can see her frown for a second.

"Oh." She says in a low voice. She hands the paper back to me. I blush slightly, because the fact that I'm carrying that around is slightly embarrassing.

I debate walking away, but that seems rude.

"So... Ummm.. Hi," I fumble pathetically.

"I see you're still great at small talk." Jade says sarcastically.

"I see you still over use sarcasm." I retort. Jade rolls her eyes. "So what are you doing stalking my house after school on a Friday night?" I ask.

"I'm not stalking your house. Don't flatter yourself. I'm walking to the drug store to buy some hairspray, because I ran out. I'm gonna need it for my date tonight. Speaking of hairspray, it seems you need some." Jade says. I run my fingers through my hair. It's been a mess without Jade to help fix it up.

Date? Was she bluffing? And why do I care?

"Cool. So, do you want to go to the festival, as friends?" I ask. She did promise.

"And since when are we friends?" Jade asks.

"I don't know, we hang out together sometimes with Tori and Andre and our friends!"

"So, you're saying that since I hang out with you when I hang out with Tori, that makes us friends? Because I see a flaw in your logic there." Jade says.

"Whatever. You promised you'd go to the festival with me, so will you?' I ask.

"No."

"But you promised!" I say, trying to convince her. I don't want to be turned down and look stupid, also, I kind of want to become friends with Jade.

"Beck," Jade begins. She reaches a hand down her shirt, grabbing something, and pulling it up.

It's a necklace. Well not _a_ necklace, it's _the_ necklace. Our necklace.

Our promise necklace. She still wears it? Why?

"I think a lot of promises you made have already been broken. I can break one too." She says simply. Her tone is icy, but I can hear hidden sadness underneath.

She's right though. I did break my promises.

So I take the paper in my hands promptly ripping it into two pieces on the ground.

"Bye Jade," I say, storming off from her, the question still lingers in my head.

Why is she still wearing the necklace?

Why aren't I still wearing mine?


	70. Wanko's Warehouse

**A/N: Hi you guys! Sorry for not updating in like.. A week... Life, and TFBJ feels got the best of me... ):**

**This chapter is probably going to be really hard to write, considering I have 0 ideas for missing moments... Oh well... Without further Ado ("My name is Ado!".. No, sorry... icarly reference..)**

**Alright, I'm shutting up. Here's the chapter: **

**Wanko's Warehouse**

**Jade's POV**

We have one hour left of pretend shopping at Wanko's until the store closes. One hour left of me following Beck around the store without him knowing.

Now.. I'm not a pathetic person.. Or hopelessly in love.. Or anything that would be considered cliché...

I guess you could say I'm curious..

I really shouldn't care what my ex boyfriend is planning to buy at Wanko's.. I mean, he's probably just walking around aimlessly, since we aren't really buying anything yet..

Still, why did he wander aimlessly into _that_ isle?

Not that I care at all about Beck's sex life..

But why else would he walk into an isle filled with condoms and.. Ugh.

He probably doesn't even know where he is.. I mean, he hasn't even noticed that I'm discretely following him, even after I tripped over that large bin of stuff.. He's probably not paying attention to his surroundings..

Or maybe, he's thinking about what a fun time him and Vega had a few nights ago or something...

Trina Vega, more than likely, Tori would never do that to a 'friend'.

I sigh quietly, walking into the next isle so he won't see me. I pretend to look ahead, still thinking about Beck..

Why the hell was he even loo-

"Hey, slut!" I look up, confused.

A teenager who looks a few years older than me is hovering at my shoulder. He has a long pimply face, wisps of blond hair dangling from the top of his head.

"You talking to me?" I ask, my tone threatening.

I turn my head to look back at the isle, realizing it was covered in pregnancy tests, which, I guess explained the 'slut' comment.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," The boy confirmed

"Well, get away," I order, turning around to face the guy completely.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Slut," He tacks the insult on the end for good measure.

"I think you have me confused with some Northridge whore," I shoot back.

The boy contemplates how to reply for a moment. "Don't be rude pretty girl," He scolds, placing a gross hand on my shoulder.

"Don't call me that," I demand, removing his filthy hand from me.

"So I can call you a slut?"

"No, but you can walk away," I request, getting very irritated.

"Sure, if you come with me.. Slut" The boy requests, grinning cockily. I cringe.

Ugh. He's so ugly I could barf, and I don't know if he's trying to flirt, make fun of me, or get laid but he sucks at all three of them.

"I am not a slut." I defend, taking a step closer so we're at an intimidating distance.

The boy looks a bit nervous for a second before regaining his cool.

"Yeah ya are," He defends. "You don't have a guy with you, you're in this isle. You've obviously been knocked up at one of your one night stands or something... See? Slut."

"Don't call her that," a voice says.

Shit.. Oh God no please no.

I spin around, meeting the eyes I expected. Beck asshole Oliver staring right at me.

"Hey! I called dibs on her!" The dumb boy says, annoyed.

"What the hell, you can't call dibs on me!" I say, annoyed. "Now go away before I kill you with my scissors!"

"Please," The boy grins.

"Jade's not a slut," Beck defends, stepping closer to the very irritating boy.

"You're name's Jade," He laughs, looking at me.. "Jade's gonna get laid," he laughs at his 'clever' rhyme.

"No, you're going to leave!" Beck orders.

What does he care?

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asks Beck, annoyed.

"I'm her-" Beck trails off, looking at me, almost for permission.

I sigh internally, giving a small nod.

"I'm her boyfriend," Beck lies.

I close my eyes for a second, just savoring the fact that that sentence came out of his mouth, wishing desperately it was true.

"Oh really!?" The boy says incredulously. "Prove it," He demands.

"Wha- how?" I ask.

"Kiss," He demands, crossing his arms. "Kiss, and I'll leave."

Shit.

Beck and I look at each other awkwardly, both thinking the same things.

I'm pretty sure Beck, for some reason, wants the kid to leave me alone.. So, is he gonna kiss me? If I kiss him I'll look too.. Desperate.. But if he kisses me.. Ugh. I'll enjoy it way more than I should.

"Well Jade, if you are in fact single I have a bunch of guys from my college who'd just love to meet you," He winks at me.

Beck sighs irritated, leaning in. He presses his lips to mine for a milisecond, and I feel my heart do some weird gymnastics routine in my chest.

Ugh... Why can't I just hate Beck like I hate everyone else!?

"There. I kissed her. Happy?" Beck asks. "Now go," He orders.

I guess I should feel flattered. Beck's trying to protect me.

I can't actually focus on anything though.

He just freaking kissed me.

Beck Oliver just kissed me.

Sure it was less than a second, and our lips barely touched, but he still kissed me.

"Fine," The boy says, still skeptical, he walks away though, leaving Beck and I alone.

And after asking the stranger to leave so many times, I wish desperately he would come back, cause being in a pregnancy test isle with you ex after he just kissed you and pretended you were dating is really really awkward.

"Umm.. Thanks, I guess," I say, trying hard not to blush.

I hate that I can get so at loss for words around Beck.

"No problem," Beck says, returning the awkwardness.

"We should probably find the gang... The store's closing soon.." I trail off, walking out of isle, Beck following behind.


	71. The Hambone King

**A/N: I really need to update more.. Im so sorry you guys ):**

**Moment of silence for those children and adults who got shot in Connecticut... ),: **

**Alright. Chapter time:**

**The Hambone King**

**Jade's POV**

"You know... Just because, you've looked a little lonely lately," Andre shifts uncomfortably. "I thought you could use an outing to cheer you up," He explains.

I glare around the halls of Hollywood Arts, wishing to be anywhere else.

I'm not sure if Andre's asking me out, but it sounds pretty damn close.

Andre's a good guy and all... But I'm not really ready for a relationship... Especially since I'm still in love with the asshole who happens to be Andre's best friend.

"You thought wrong," I say coldly, trying to scare him away.

"As friends," Andre adds, "And we could work on that scene for Sikowitz's class at my house before or something," He suggests.

Oh, so that's what this is about... Andre's auditioning for a play next week and Tori (Not that I was talking to her or anything) told me he's super nervous. He probably just wants free acting help.

I shrug, nodding.

"Fine, pick me up at four so we can rehearse the scene, and we can eat dinner, and it's not a date," I say through gritted teeth at the end.

Andre nods in agreement, a little too fast for my liking. He walks off, disappearing into the crowds of people in the school hallway.

I wonder, for a moment, what would have happened if Andre had asked me out on a date. What would I have said?

I probably would have said no.. But, Andre is kind of my friend I guess. It'd suck to disappoint him.

I sigh, irritated, walking off to my next class.

* * *

><p>I'm not on a date with Andre. This is not a date. Going to Nozu isn't a date!<p>

Cat and Robbie are at Nozu together! They aren't on a date!

Except, they most likely wish they were on a date...

Whatever. I don't like Andre like that, and even _if_ he did like me like that, he'd never act upon it.. Andre's a good guy, he wouldn't betray his best friend.

I sigh, staring at the typed words on the menu, trying to focus.

When was the last time I went on a real date? Not counting the weird "date" I had with Vega..

I close my eyes for a second, thinking back to the forbidden thoughts stored in the depths of my twisted mind. The bright memories that are all tinted dark.

I can remember around a week before Beck and I's break up, when our relationship was halting fast and I was doing everything I could to save it, I managed to get Beck to take me out to dinner.

We argued and fought over everything, and were both in bitter moods when we got home.

I shake myself awake from the memories to see some sort of flying food being thrown across the restaurant, coming from Robbie's table.

I stare at the menu again, trying not to look at Andre, or anyone in particular. I don't want anyone thinking we're dating.

Except for Beck. Beck should think we're dating.

"Looks like Robbie's got some trouble," Andre says, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," I reply dismissively. "You wanna split some soup," I suggest.

It's force of habit, really. It's not that I like Andre.. It's just wishful thinking.

Beck and I used to split soup at sushi restaurants.

So.. If I treat Andre like Beck, he'll tell Beck, and maybe.. Maybe it will make Beck jealous.

Why am I so freaking pathetic!? Seriously. I will run under a bus if I display such... Desperate acts again.

I'll blame Beck. Blame Beck for all my problems.

Andre continues to watch Robbie's nerd fight unfold, which is great really. It spares me the awkwardness of trying to find things to talk about, and lets me pretend Andre's not here.

I eat my sushi intently, focusing on nothing else.

I hate this. I hate this so much. I need to face reality. I know that.. Andre knows it. Everybody knows that.

There's going to be a point when I have to just accept that Beck and I are the past. And that point is going to be soon.

There's going to be a point when Andre, or someone, whoever it may be, will ask me out on a real date and try to get to know me, _like that._

And there's going to be a point when I say yes.

I take another piece of sushi, relishing in my denial.

Because that point had not come yet.

"Andre! Jade!" Cat squeals, worried.

Andre.. Jade...

It sounds... Wrong. Almost causes a shiver down my spine as I look at Andre, beginning to comfort Cat, taking her by the hand.

Another shiver, replaced by sushi that I stuff into my mouth.

That's Beck and I's job.

Cat should've gone up to Beck and I. She should've said, "_BeckandJade! Robbie went outside alone with those two guys!" _ Beck should have gone and comforted her, and it should be Beck who's hand is on my arm right now.

Chiz. Seriously, Andre's hand is on my arm.

"Hey!" I shout, annoyed, my mouth full of sushi.

"Come on!" Andre says, irritated, pulling me along.

"No," I say, simply because I can. I swallow my sushi.

Andre lets go, shivering, clearly frieghtened in the range of my icy glare. He walks off nervously.

"Suit yourself," He nods, walking away.

I follow after him, shaking my head.

Andre doesn't get me.

No one gets me.

I bit my lip, trying to avoid thinking the of the one obvious exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"Hey," I greet, expecting the receiver of my greeting to be Tori. Instead I hear a very familiar voice.

"Why are you here?" Jade asks. I'm a bit surprised at her tone. It's not at all hostile.

Just curious.

"Andre texted me and said Robbie got hurt, so, I brought a watermelon!" I tap the melon.

"Why?" Andre asks.

"Robbie loves watermelons," I say, as though this is obvious. I handit over to Robbie.

I survey the area for a second, looking at the peculiar set up that never would have happened a few months ago.

Andre and Jade are sitting on the couch together... It's not like they're very close together or anything but I guess it bothers me a little.

Only because Andre's my best friend.. It'd be... Weird.. Unsettling, if he dated Jade.

I cringe, sitting down next to the sad Robbie, wondering why part of me wished I had Andre's spot instead.

Tori begins talking like she's in the middle of a dramatic monologue, convincing Jade to turn on the TV.

"Oh darn! Looks like there's no place for me to sit! Oh well!" I hear Trina's obviously sarcastic voice ring from above.

Her scantily clad butt plops right on top of me, which I find very irritating. Especially since Jade's sitting two spaces away, which makes me feel not only awkward, but mean.. And well.. It's Trina Vega...

But for some reason I don't push Trina off.

I don't like her or anything. I guess.. I guess I've just missed having a girl cling on to me like that.

Having a girl sitting so close to me.. The way Jade would.

**A/N: Ahhahafdalh RSR was so Badeilicious! Beck called Jade his girl! :D  
><strong>

**So, I made one of these Ask account things! Ask me stuff! Why not XD**

**you can ask about fanfics and stuff :)**

** ask . Fm / OhSnapItzLara**

**Without spaces!  
>I love you guys :) <strong>


	72. Opposite Date

**A/N: Lucky you guys! Im sick today ):**

**But I have more time to update!**

**Opposite Date**

**Tori's POV**

"Wait!" I cry, a bit worried. "So, neither of you are coming with us tonight to the museum of large bones!?"

"Nope!" Robbie confirms.

"Enjoy the bone!"

They walk away, leaving me with Beck.

I look down awkwardly.

Just Beck and I.. Alone in a museum..

I'm sorry, but that sounds an awful lot like a date. Too much like a date.

It's not that I don't like Beck... I mean, I don't really like him like that at all, but I know for sure Beck and Jade will get back together.. At least, I think they will.. Cat will be crushed if they don't.

It's painfully obvious Jade still loves Beck, and I think Beck's trying to stuff me into the Jade shaped hole in his heart (Which is not possible... Jade's shaped very differently).

I know that if I hang out with Beck alone, he's going to try to kiss me, and Jade will get upset and everything will be messed up and then I'll have to fix it.

"So, tomorrow night! I guess it's just you and me!" Beck says happily.

I give an awkward fake smile, trying to think of an excuse to get me out of this.

I don't want to be alone with Beck.

"Yeah... I can't go! I'm uhh. Busy..." I trail, picking up my phone.

Smooth.

"Busy? We were just talking about the museum.."

"Dude," I say, trying to find a way to put it nicely.. "I can't go with just you," I say vaguely, hoping he'll catch the hint.

"Why not?" Beck wonders.

"'Cause.. if it's just the two of us then It's like..." I look at him, wanting him to understand without me having to spell it out for him. "A date!" I give up.

"Alright.. I get it.. You don't wanna go on a date," Beck says, his voice sounds a bit offended.

"So," He says, as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "We'll do the opposite of a date!"

"Opposite?" I ask, confused.

"We won't dress nice, we'll eat terrible food, and we'll do something un-fun!" Beck lists excitedly. "Then it's not a date, it's just us hanging out!"

I look at his excited face, wanting to agree with him. I don't want Beck and I's friendship to be awkward, and it has been a bit since he tried to kiss me.

We need to prove we can hang out without it getting all romantically messed up.

"Yeah," I agree, still unsure. "That's not a date.. It's like a.. A opposite date!" I say, perking up.

We can do this.

"See you at seven," Beck says.

"I am _not_ looking forward to it!" I say happily, standing up.

"There you go!" Beck says in agreement.

This will work.

Beck's one of my best friends. We can hang out alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

I'm.. Confused.

I mean.. I reaaaaaalllly want Beck and Jade to get back together.. Jade's my best friend, and she loves Beck.. Beck's my friend, and I think he still loves Jade.

But now Tori and Beck seem to love each other too!

Tori and Beck and Jade are all my friends!

How can I be happy for Tori and Beck, if Jade's really sad?

But... If Tori DOES love Beck, and he decides to go back to Jade, how can I be happy for THEM if Tori's sad?

See, confusing right?

"I'll keep your dirty little secret," I say to Tori, giving her a smile and a sequence of winks.

I walk away, still not sure who's side to be on. Do I want Beck and Jade to be happy or Beck and Tori to be happy? I've always loved Beck and Jade together(They're my OTP), but Beck did really make Jade sad.

If Beck makes Tori happy, who am I to care? I'm allowed to ship Bade and... Umm.. Teck? No no, Bori, that's better!

Bade and Bori.

Jade will care though. Jade will be really sad.

Maybe, instead of focusing on Beck and Tori, I should try to make Jade happy. I should distract her.

"Hi Jade!" I greet as Jade walks up to her locker.

"Hey," Jade replies, opening her locker.

"Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night!?" I offer, hoping she doesn't ask why.. I don't want Jade to be upset.

"Sure. What?" Jade asks, leaning against the lockers and facing me.

Ummm... A good best friend would let the other friend pick.. Especially if she's Jade.

"I don't know! I figured you'd pick, 'cause you're bossy!"

"Don't say I'm bossy!" Jade yells.

"Okay!" I cry, taken aback. "But you are," I say in a smaller voice. "A little bit."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, yeah. Let's hang out tomorrow night," She agrees.

Yay! OMG, what if she wants to invite Tori!? Then everything will be ruined!

"Okay! But we can't invite Tori to come with us cause she-" I cover my mouth.

If I tell Jade we can't invite Tori, she'll want to know why, and _then_ everything will be ruined!

I stomp my foot in frustration as Jade looks at me angrily.

"What's Tori doing tomorrow night!?" Jade asks, her voice furious.

"Nothing! I don't know!" I lie, but under the heat of Jade's glare, I crack. "She told me not to tell you," I admit.

I don't want to tell her. I don't want Jade to be sad. How can I be happy for Beck and Tori if Jade's sad?

"Five!" Jade screams loudly.

No! I hate it when Jade counts! Bad things happen when Jade counts!

"Oh no!" I yell.

"Four!"

"Don't count!" I plead. I just feel so bad for her! She deserves to know. But she'll be so sad.

I look up at her angry face. "Three!" She shouts.

"Oh! I love three!" I say happily.

"Two!"

"Have you heard about the new pear pads with the slightly better screen!?" I say, trying to distract her.

"One!" Jade finishes.

"Okay! Okay!" I look down, giving a quick sigh.

Jade's my best friend... Tori's just a super duper super super duper good friend.

But Jade's my best friend.. And if I had to pick, I'd choose her.

"Tori and Beck are going out together." I tell her, closing my eyes.

I open them again to see her face morph into anger and disbelief.

"What!?"

"But it's not a date! They're just hanging out as friends!" I add, trying to calm her.

Jade looks away, and I can tell she's trying to calm down, trying not to be sad.

"Okay," She says after a pause. "Well, I know what you and I are doing tomorrow night," She says.

Yay! A bright side!

"Going to see the big bone!?" I suggest.

"No! We're gonna find out where Tori and Beck are going and see weather or not they're just friends." She says this skeptically, turning to her locker.

I look down. I have to go along with it. I said she could choose.

I guess I was just hoping to get her mind off Tori and Beck, not be thinking about them the entire time.

"I thought you said I could pick what we do," I say hopefully.

"Now I'm picking," Jade replies, walking away.

"Bossy," I whisper.

"What!?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I pull up at Cat's house directly at around seven thirty. The sky is already dark. I honk my horn around five times, so Cat will get the message.

Time to stalk my ex boyfriend. Because online stalking is for amateurs.

"Hi Jade!" Cat exclaims, bouncing out of her house in a bright yellow dress. Eww.

She gets into the car beside me, buckling her seat belt. "I'm so excited!" She cries. "Where are we gonna go?" She asks.

"Where ever we need to," I reply vaguely, pulling out of her driveway.

I watch the lights of the stores and houses fly by. I love driving at night.

"Well.. Can we need to get ice cream?" Cat asks hopefully.

"Where are Tori and Beck?" I demand to know.

"I don-" Cat begins.

Of course she knows! Tori would tell her.. Right?

I pull up at an ice cream shop, unbuckling my seat.

"If I buy you ice cream you have to tell me where they are," I tell her.

"But I-" Cat begins.

I get out of the car, rushing into the store.

"Mint chocolate chip!" Cat calls after me.

I quickly purchase a small ice cream, before going back out into the brisk evening air, plopping myself back in the drivers seat.

I hand Cat the cone, pulling out back onto the busy road.

Cat licks the ice cream absentmindedly.

"Well!?" I urge.

"Thank you for the ice cream cone," Cat replies.

"I bought you the ice cream so you'd tell m e where Tori and Beck are," I remind her.

"I don't know where they are!" Cat tells me.

Ugh! Why did I even buy her the ice cream then?

I reach out, grabbing the sticky goo, throwing it out the window.

"I feel like you did that on purpose," Cat realizes, her voice sad.

"I will buy you another one if you call Tori and find out where she and Beck are!" I offer, accepting the fact that she doesn't know.

"If you wanna know so bad why don't you call Tori?" Cat asks.

Yeah Cat, 'cause Tori and I are best of friends.

"Because she won't tell me if I ask h-" I stop, thinking.

If I ask her she won't tell me..

Unless she doesn't know it's me.

"Okay," I say softly, pulling the car to the side of the road.

"We stopped.. Am I in trouble?" Cat asks.

"Give me your phone," I demand.

"'Kay," Cat agrees, looking for her pear phone. She finds it, handing it to me.

"Good, now lean towards me and put your head on my shoulder," I instruct, placing a hand on the back on her head.

"Sure," She says, leaning sideways.

I wrap my hand around to her mouth. She struggles at first, but relaxes in my gasp.

"Don't fight it, don't fight it," I coax.

I can't have her blab and ruin everything.

I dial Tori, placing her phone to my ear.

It's time to put all my acting lessons to action.

"Hello," Tori greets.

I cringe at the sound of her voice. Knowing she's with Beck.

"Hiiiii!" I great excitedly, just like Cat always does.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Tori wonders.

Wow, she bought it.

"Are you and Beck having fun?" I ask, in Cat's voice.

"Yeah.. But you know.. Not to much fun!" Tori laughs awkwardly.

I try not to freak out. I'm Cat, I'm Cat, I remind myself.

Ugh. 'Not too much fun'.. That's what people say when they're making out with someone and they're like, 'ohh,well we aren't having sex! Haha, not too much fun!'.

She better not be kissing Beck after all the trouble she went to to prevent him from kissing her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I fake laugh in Cat's high pitch squeal.

Actually, I'm not sure if cat would even understand what Tori meant by that.

Whatever.

"So where are you guys right now?" I ask, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, we're at a food truck near Melrose and La Brea," Tori replies.

"Melrose and La Brea, okay," I confirm.

"Hey so, what are you up to toni-"

"Byee!" I say, hanging up.

"Melrose and La Brea here we come," I say, happy to be in my own voice again. I pull back on to the road, determined to find Tori and Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"See, he used to date this girl, Jade," Tori begins.

"My ex-girlfriend," I chime in, smiling casually, as if she meant nothing to me.

"And she's sorta my friend so you know, it'd be weird if he and I dated," Tori explains.

"Why would that be weird?" Some guy asks.

I turn to face him.

"'Cause we all hang out together," I explain as though it's obvious(Which, it is).

"So?" The black lady sitting next to us says.

"Umm, if I could chime in," A man from across the waiting room says. "I think what she's saying is, maybe his ex-girlfriend ummmm,"

"Jade," Tori supplies.

"Jade, maybe she still likes this boy with the hair!"

Maybe.. I mean, yeah she does probably but..

She walked out on me. It's her fault!

"Umm, she kinda walked out on me," I say, as soon as it comes out I know it's a lie.

"That doesn't mean she ain't still got feelings for you," The weird man next to us says.

"I bet she does!" The lady exclaims.

They're right. I know they're right. Why else would Tori have been trying to hard to keep this whole thing a secret? Why else would Tori not want to kiss me?

"I think we're ignoring the obvious question," A bizarre looking man from across the room says.

"Do you two have feelings for each other?" He asks.

Tori and I look around awkwardly.

I don't want to hurt Tori's feelings.. But I kind of don't have feelings for her.. I'm trying really hard to have feelings for her, but it's just not working.

"Is our dog ointment ready!?" Tori saves.

"So why did you let Jade go!?" One lady asks.

"Yeah, why'd you let her go?"

Why _did_ I let Jade go?

I don't even know.

I was tired of fighting. Our relationship wasn't working any more.

Never in any of my reasoning was 'I didn't love her anymore'.

I can't say that, because it would just be a total lie.

"I- I didn't let her go," I begin, realizing the lie in my statement. "You know what.. I don't really want to talk about this here!"

I don't want to talk about this. The purpose of spending so much time with Tori is so I can forget about Jade, not talk about my 'feelings' with a bunch of strangers.

"He's afraid to face his feelings," one man says.

No I'm not!

"No! Okay!" I defend. "Look, I'll always love Jade as.. As a friend.. But as a girlfriend she was," I think for a moment.

She was what? Amazing? Beautiful?

And jealous.

"She would freak out over every little thing," I finish.

"Sometimes girls do that," A girl in the corner said. "'Cause we get scared inside."

"And we need a man to make us feel safe!"

Do they have to make me feel bad about this?

"Whoa.. Who now.. Trust me. Jade isn't scared of anything!" Tori says.

If only Tori knew...

Jade's scared of a lot of things.

Like being alone, or disappointing her father, or killing a bunny by accident, or getting her heart broken.

Underneath the goth clothes and mean comments.. Jade's really just a normal (Exquisite and amazing) teenage girl.

"You probably just want Beck for yourself!" The girl retorts.

"I do not want Beck for mys-" Tori shouts. She calms down, without my help.

Jade would never calm down without my help.

"Look, Beck and I are just friends," Tori says, I nod in agreement.

"Right," Tori says a bit nervously.

"So then you told Jade that you're hanging out with him tonight," one man assumes.

"Well... No," Tori looks down guiltily.

"Uh huh."

"Interesting," The girl says.

"Okay, you know what! You, you listen to me-"

The bells on the door ring.

I look up, and freeze.

Jade.

And Cat.

Which makes sense, considering Tori's last phone call.

"And there they are!" Jade announces.

See, this is why we broke up. She's gonna freak out, and get mad over nothing! She manipulated Cat as well.

I stand up, staring at her, annoyed.

"Jade." I say.

And she said Slap stalking was bad.

Seriously, can we just get over each other and move one!

"Things are about to get real," a man says.

"Wow! Tori and Beck are here! Who'd a thought that they'd be! I- I mean, what a coincidence! Aw, who am I kidding?" Cat sighs, sitting down.

"Wait, so, that's Jade?" The black lady realizes.

"Look Jade, I can explain why Beck and I a-" Tori begins.

I stare at Jade's face, a bit confused.

She doesn't look angry, she looks sad, a bit depressed, but not at all angry.

"Come one! How are you gonna explain that you're out on a date with her ex-boyfriend!?" The foreign man says.

"It's not a date!" I remind them.

"They broke up! Tori has every right to go out with Beck!"

"Not really going out!" Tori shouts, Jade looks down.

"Hey Beck, which one of them do you think is prettier?" The little girl asks.

What? How does she expect me to answer that with both of them right here!?

I look at Jade for a moment who gives me an expectant look.

I want to say her name. I want it to be official to the world that I think Jade West is prettier than Tori.

Tori looks at me curiously too, and both girls await my answer.

"Why don't you go check your mom's pulse!" I suggest to the girl.

She obliges. Reaching over to her dead looking mom.

"You have no right to be mad at us 'cause Beck and I are only-" Tori rants, turning to Jade.

"I'm not," Jade interrupts.

What?

"You're not.. What?" Tori asks.

She drove all the way here just to tell me she's not mad?

"I'm not mad," Jade looks down, almost like it's painful for her to say this.

"Careful! It's a trick!" Cat warns.

The funny thing is.. I don't think it's a trick.

"It's not a trick!" Jade defends. "I-" She shrugs. "I thought I was mad.. But, I mean, now that I'm here what- what do I have to be mad about?" She asks herself. I can tell she's struggling to put her thoughts into words, like there are so many she can't figure her feelings out.

"We broke up, we're all friends, kinda.. I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with who ever we want.." Jade admits.

Freedom. That's what Jade just gave me.

Why.. Why did I let her go?

I can tell she still loves me. You can see it in her eyes, when she looks at me with that powerful stare.

She wants me to love her too, but she thinks I don't.

So, she's letting me free, telling me to go where I want.

But.. What if I don't want to be free?

"Still thinking it's a trick," Cat says, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's not!" Jade defends.

I walk over the beautiful girl. How could I not? She just gave me something that is obviously so hard for her to give up.

"You're really okay?" I ask, looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah," Her voice rings as she returns my look.

She gives me a shy smile.

Not afraid of anything? Yeah right. Jade's as scared as a little kitten when it comes to love.

"That's.. That's pretty cool," I tell her, returning the smile.

I guess I'm a bit scared when it comes to love too.

We stare into eachother's eyes for a long moment, not wanting the moment to end. We both want to just stop time, and stay at this one frame, so we can look at each other happily forever, even though we're broken up.

We can't stop time though, and something has to end the moment.

I want it to be a kiss, I want to lean down and kiss the girl in front of me.

"Here's you ointment for Buster!"

But, I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"And there they are!" I announce, stepping inside the store. I see Beck and Tori inside, talking to some random little girl..

I smile triumphantly. I found them.

"Jade." Beck says accusingly.

"Things are about to get real," a man says. What?

"Wow! Tori and Beck are here! Who'd a thought that they'd be! I- I mean, what a coincidence! Aw, who am I kidding?" Cat sighs, sitting down.

"Wait, so, that's Jade?" A random lady asks Beck and Tori.

How does she know my name?

"Look Jade, I can explain why Beck and I a-" Tori begins.

"Come one! How are you gonna explain that you're out on a date with her ex-boyfriend!?" A guy asks.

Seriously? What did they tell these people?

So, they are out on a date. Beck and Tori are dating.

I can't help the hurt expression that crosses my face.

"It's not a date!" Beck shouts.

"They broke up! Tori has every right to go out with Beck!"

Gank.

"Not really going out!" Tori shouts.

The lady is right. Tori does have every right to go out with Beck.

Beck should be allowed to hang out with whoever he wants.. And not have some stupid girl chasing him.

"Hey Beck, which one of them do you think is prettier?" A little girl asks.

I give Beck an expectant look, tilting my head. His eyes meet mine, and maybe.. Maybe he wants to say me.

Tori looks at Beck as well, a bit too hopefully.

"Why don't you go check your mom's pulse!" Beck says, changing the subject.

"You have no right to be mad at us 'cause Beck and I are only-" Tori rants.

"I'm not," I interrupt.

I came out before I really could think about it, but it's the truth.

I'm not mad at Beck and Tori... Sure, I'm sad that Beck's moved on, but, as painful as it is.. it's not my business anymore.

"You're not.. What?" Tori asks.

"I'm not mad," I look down, trying not to cry, because that would just be too embarrassing.

"Careful! It's a trick!" Cat warns.

Why can't she just believe me?

"It's not a trick!" I tell them. "I- I thought I was mad.. But, I mean, now that I'm here what- what do I have to be mad about?"

Nothing. Beck's allowed to do whatever he wants.

"We broke up, we're all friends, kinda.. I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with who ever we want.." I tell Beck.

It's too true. Every thing I said. It hurts me so much to say it.. To give Beck up like this.

"Still thinking it's a trick," Cat says, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's not!" I defend.

I see Beck walking over to me, his face in almost disbelief. I can hear my heart rate speed up.

"You're really okay?" he asks, looking at me. He's not skeptical. He says it like he believes me.

I give him a small nod. "Yeah," I tell him.

More than okay when Beck's staring into my eyes giving me butterflies like this.

I smile, almost timidly.

"That's.. That's pretty cool," Beck tells me, returning the smile.

I look into his brown eyes, wishing he would kiss me.

For a moment I actually convince myself he will.

"Here's you ointment for Buster!"

He doesn't though, but he was so damn close.


	73. Three Girls And A Moose

**A/N: To reply to ****spyroulina, sadly, I'm not Dan... XD **

**To reply to Suker 4 Romance: Sure! I'd love to do a oneshot like that! Next chapter, k? :) ****  
><strong>

**Three Girls and A Moose**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey!" Beck greets, walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Hi," I reply sourly.

"You wanna come to Nozu with us?" Tori offers.

UGH. Having Tori, Robbie, Andre, AND Cat come is already torture! Beck has to come too!?

"Oh I can't," Beck says.

Thank God.

"My friend Moose just got here from Canada," Beck explains. Moose? Beck never mentioned anyone named Moose... What if Moose is code name for some Canadian girl he was cheating on me with?!

Whatever. If this 'Moose' is from Canada, it must be awful. Canada... Ugh. The land of ducks.

"You have a friend named Moose?" Tori says incredulously.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Feferdoon," Beck replies.

What?

Who knew there was so much about Beck I didn't know?

"What's Feferdoon?" Cat asks.

"Oh, in Canada, that's what we call kindergarten," Beck explains.

Oh, that makes sense. I'd zone out whenever Beck talked about Canada.

I hate Canada.

"Wow, that's not interesting," I chime in.

"So, where's Moose?" Cat asks.

"On the roof," Beck replies. "Taking a picture of the Hollywood sign," He states matter-of-factly.

"Well.. Uh, we're gonna be at Nozu, if you guys wanna come join us lat-" her voice is a bit flirtatious, which irritates me... but then again, when if Tori's voice not flirtatious?

"Oh here he comes!" Beck exclaims.

I turn, along with Cat and Tori to see a hot teenage boy walking down the stairs.

Like, on a scale of Sinjin to Beck, he's Beck minus five.

Alright, maybe a little lower.

But, you get what I mean.

Hot. Canadian. Hot.

It's weird that I'm just realizing this now.. But the only guys I've ever found really attractive are Canadians.

This saddens me, considering I loathe Canada...

But I could make like a thirty page list of guys I've found hot that come from Canada.

Beck, this dude, all those random hockey players from the games Beck made me watch a few times.

I may hate Canada, but they make hot dudes.

"Guys, this is my friend, Moose," Beck says it almost warily, as if he understands how many girls Moose is going to have to say no to in the next few days.

"Yeah, we know," I reply, almost flirtatiously.

It felt good.. Man it felt good.

I haven't flirted in so long, or acted romantic.. Or kissed anyone.

"From Fluffer Nugget," Cat says, equally as flirty.

"It's Feferdoon," Beck replies.

"He sure is," Cat says, dashing up to touch Moose's stomach.

"Uh, Moose, we were all about to go grab some, sushi, if you wanna come," Tori smiles, walking up to the boy.

"Ehh, I'm not into eating raw fish.. I'm more of a burger and fries guy," Moose confesses.

"Oh! A burger sounds great!" Tori exclaims.

"Yes!" I agree.

"So great!" Cat chants.

I can see where this is going.

It's going to become a contest, all of us have our eye on the prize already.. That hunk of Canadian over there, and I don't mean Beck (But.. He'd be a great prize too).

I'm in. I've seen girls play the 'who get's the hot guy' game before.. But I've never had the opportunity to play it.

"Let's go get burgers!" Cat shouts.

"We could go to Karaoke Dokie!" I suggest.

"Yay!"

"I'll drive!" I demand.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

What just happened?

I stand in the hall with Robbie and Andre, watching Tori and Cat and.. Jade run after Moose, all offering various things.

Yeah, Jade.. Going all crazy for a guy.

That just doesn't make sense!

Not that I'm jealous or anything.. I jut don't get it!

"I think Moose got himself a ride to Karaoke Dokie, do you guys wanna ride with me?" I ask Robbie and Andre, who nod as we walk through the parking lot.

They get in the back of my car, as I get in the front, and I begin to drive, following Jade's car to Karaoke Dokie.

"That was weird," Andre says as the car wheels start rolling.

"Yeah," I nod in agreement.

"Yeah! Moose isn't that hot!" Robbie adds.

And awkward pause erupts, which I break.

"I don't get why Jade was going so crazy.. She's usually level headed when it comes to guys," I say truthfully.

"Jealous!" Andre says, disguising it in a cough.

I roll my eyes. "I am not jealous!" I proclaim.

'Cause I'm Beck Oliver. I don't _get_ jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I look over my shoulder at Moose, sitting with Tori, Cat, and Robbie.

If I have to sit with Beck I should make the most of it.

And by 'make the most of it' I mean ignore him and Andre and gawk at Moose so Beck shows some freaking jealousy or something!

I don't really like Moose.. Obviously.. I mean, I don't really know him at all.

But I will not let Vega win this contest.

She's always gotten all the roles in plays, and sung all the songs, I've always had the guy.

I'm not letting her win Moose, I need to prove that I can _always_ get the guy.

Especially if he's Canadian and hot.

"Jade! Did you get the lyrics or not!?" Andre yells, irritated.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I did," I turn back to face Beck and Andre, who both look annoyed.

Not jealous though. Annoyed.

"The scissoring," I hear Moose say fro the other table.

Well.. Isn't this icing on the cake or what?

If Moose really does love the scissoring, winning this little game will be _too_ easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I'm sitting by my RV with Moose, trying to catch up, when Tori comes out of nowhere, apologizing.

Tori's actually not being irritating with her apology, that is until she states,

"But you liked me best! Right?"

I roll my eyes, irritated.

"I mean, not that it matters but seriously, I won right," Tori pats Moose on the knee.

"Hey Vega!" A familiar voice yells.

Oh my God.

Jade.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, approaching my RV.

It's weird.. Seeing her here while we're broken up.

I close my eyes, "Oh my God," I say, wishing she'd disappear.

I want to spend time alone with my friend Moose. I don't want my Ex-girlfriend hanging around my RV, bringing up memories I'm trying really hard to forget.

Soon Cat appears, doing her best to flirt with Moose.

I really can't take this anymore.

I walk up to the three girls and Moose. "Okay, I can't take this anymore. Moose, which one of these freaks do you like better?" I ask him. "Tori, Cat, or Jade?"

Please don't say Jade...

Moose goes on to explain he really doesn't like any of them, in the process calling Jade weird and stating he likes Canadian girls.

Well... She IS weird.

I myself don't really fancy Canadian girls. I guess Jade has a thing for the guys there though.

I can't help but feel a little bad for Jade and Tori, because they both look a little disappointed.

Which just makes me jealous all the same, because Jade shouldn't care what Moose thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I lost. Well, we all lost really. But, I also lost, and Jade West is not cool with losing.

Moose will love me the most, whether he wants to or not.

I begin the short walk home to my house, carrying my Scissoring movie with me, plotting.

How do you make a teenage boy fall in love with you?

Then the answer seems fairly obvious.

* * *

><p>It's the next day when I volunteer (Drag Moose into my car) to drive Moose to Karaoke Dokie.<p>

"Why can't I drive him!?" Tori asks angrily as Moose looks bewilderdly around her house for an escape.

"You don't even have a license!" Cat yells.

"C'mon Moose!" I shout, grabbing the boy by the air, pulling him into my car.

"Ummm.. Okay," He says, a bit annoyed.

He buckles his seat belt, as do I, and I begin driving him.

I drive down the roads of the city, in large inconspicuous circles, until the sky is completely dark, and Moose begins to get suspicious.

"Uh.. It's getting kinda late," Moose says. "You sure this is the way to Karaoke Dokie?" He asks.

I smirk, pulling the car over.

"Uh oh," I say. "The car's out of gas," I look over at him a bit seductively.

'Cause the only way to get through to teenage guys these days is through their hormones.

"Try not to talk," I warn, not listening to whatever Moose just said. I lean in, pulling Moose's face towards mine.

Is he a good kisser? Yes. But maybe that's because I haven't kissed a boy in months, and this is longest I've gone without kissing a boy in three years.

Even Robbie could kiss good right now.

But I'm kissing one of Beck's **friends**. And maybe that makes this whole thing so much better.

I feel Moose's hand on my shoulder, and a sense of victory rushes through me.

I won. I got the guy.

I always do.

I savor Moose's lips on mine, but most of me is wishing it was Beck.

Move on Jade! I order myself. Move on like Beck has! So I throw my self at Moose even more then I already am, adding more passion and tongue into our heated kiss.

"Later can we get a hamburger?" Moose asks.

I'm literally the hottest girl in school, and I'm making out with him in a car, and he just thinks about food.

Idiot.

"We'll see," I tell him, reattaching us. After tonight, he won't want a hamburger.

Finally, I start to get the response I want. Moose runs his hands down my body, running his fingers through my hair. I tear his sweatshirt off his body, too caught up in our kiss to think straight.

Moose kisses me harder and harder until my brain gets fuzzy. I can't even remember the last time I did this with someone.

Over eight months at least.

Then I feel Moose reach for my shirt, and trail kisses down my neck.

I shiver, and not because I'm cold.

"Bec-" I begin, my lips forming the name before I can even think about it.

Thank God Moose is to wrapped up in the kiss to notice.

But I notice, and I'm mortified.

Mortified that I thought I could get this close to a guy without wishing it was Beck.

I want to scream Beck's name right now. I want the lips the are tracing mine to be Beck's, and kissing this random guy is not helping me move on.

"I- Moose," I say in a serious but apologetic tone. I pull away. He looks at me confused.

"I can't do it," I tell Moose truthfully.

He looks at me confused. "But, wh-" he wonders.

"I'm sorry," I say truthfully. "But I just can't."

"It's.. Cool," He says, giving a 'cool guy' shrug.

I place my hands on the wheel again, driving Moose back to Beck's.

The ride to Beck's RV is silent and awkward, and when we finally do get back, I feel like Moose deserves a proper send off.

"I'm sorry," I repeat apologetically.

"It's okay," Moose reminds me, staring at me truthfully.

I sigh, leaning up to give the boy a quick goodbye kiss.

Maybe I can move on, I urge, only to be disappointed by the lips I meet.

I'm about to pull away when in the corner of my eye, I see Beck watching, appalled.

So, with only a little guilt, I pull Moose closer to me, throwing myself at him even harder than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry," a voice says apologetically from outside my RV.

"It's okay," Another voice replies.

I feel my eyes widening.

I know those voices.

The two very people missing from karaoke Dokie tonight.

I creek the RV door open wider, stepping out into the cold air.

A surge of jealousy rushes through me. I barely believe my eyes at the sight in front of me.

Jade and Moose kissing in Jade's car.

KISSING.

I feel jealousy pump through my veins as I stare at them in anger.

Yeah, that's right.

I'm jealous.

We were so close to kissing at the pet hospital last week, and she goes and kisses my friend!

Jade's using her 'stage kiss', making me feel a little better.

The kiss is awkward and fake looking, but it's still a kiss.

Eventually, I can't take watching it anymore.

"What the hell Moose!"?" I yell, letting the anger in me out.

I see the two of them break apart, looking up guiltily.

"Beck," Jade says quietly.

Is she.. Smirking?

Slowly, Jade opens the car door, exiting, bringing Moose with her.

"Why are you so mad, dude?" Moose asks, his voice clueless.

I sigh. Moose didn't know, but she did. Jade looks around a bit awkwardly.

"Moose," I say, calming down. "Could yu wait in the RV please? Jade and I need to have a little talk."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Ummm.. Sure," Moose complies, heading inside.

"I can't believe you!"I yell, once Moose closes the door. I turn to face Jade. Her face pale and innocent looking.

Except her eyes. Her eyes are beautiful, confident, and smug.

"Hypocrite much?" She says, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Don't act so innocent!? Tori, PMAs, remember!" She explains.

Wait.. Is she talking about the almost kiss?

But.. How? How does she know about that?

"You tried to kiss my," Jade makes a face. "Friend.. Kinda. So, I try to kiss your friend.. Though, my plan worked much better," She smirks bitterly.

An eye for an eye.

"How do you know?" I ask, confused.

"I have my sources," She replies mysteriously, moonlight bouncing off her gorgeous face.

"Which are?" I pry.

She sighs. "Cat left the webcam on," She explains.

"Oh," I pause awkwardly. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

She nods tartly.

"So... We're even," She declares.

I sigh.

"I guess.. Besides, that was totally your stage kiss," I give a smug smile.

Jade opens her mouth, offended.

"What!?" She yells.

"That was your stage kiss," I clarify. "Like, on stage you kiss differently then when you kissed me.. That's how you were kissing Moose... It looked less real," I explain.

"Are you implying I'm a bad actress?" She shouts.

"No! I didn't say that!" I defend.

"You kind of did!" She retorts.

I sigh, rolling my eyes.

Maybe it's stupid, but I've kind of missed these pointless arguments.

"You're not very good at faking things like that," I tell her(Alright, maybe I'm enjoying this too much.. She just looks so damn sexy when she's mad).

"Oh, I can fake things," She says, crossing her arms, "Many things," She adds,raising her eyebrows, as if I'm not going to get her small sexual joke.

"Hey! Don't even go there!" I tell her. She laughs smugly.

"I bet you $20 I can kiss anyone at Hollywood Arts, and make it look 100% real," She challenges.

"Fine," I humor her. "You have 24 hours.. And I have to see it."

"Deal."

She steps forward, and for a second I think she's going to shake my hand to seal the deal.

Instead she grabs my shoulders, pressing her lips to mine quickly.

The kiss is quick, but all too real.

It's most definitely not a stage kiss.

She pulls back though, giving a smile like that was the easiest thing in the world.

"You," She whispers, her voice sexy as she begins walking back to her car. "Owe me twenty bucks," She smiles, getting into her car, driving away.

Leaving me speechless by my RV, wishing she was still here.


	74. What Jade Loves!

**A/N: So, one of my reviewers asked for this, and originally I was actually planning on doing this, so I thought, why not? XD**

**Here you go! **

**What Jade Loves!**

**Beck's POV**

I click on Jade's new slap video curiously, finding it nice that she decided to rant about things she loved this time(What can I say.. I like seeing her happy).

The video begins with Jade in her room at her mom's house.

It saddens me a bit because none of my plaid shirts are lying out in the open anymore, as they are in her "What I Hate" videos from when we were dating (Not that I sit around sometimes watching slap videos she and I made or anything).

Alright I do sometimes. Arrest me if you must.

I'm sure Jade still has my shirts though, unless she cut them up of burned them.

Actually, that's more than likely.

"Good evening.. Or morning. Or whenever you're watching this, I honestly don't care are you listening and good," Jade greets.

I laugh at her bluntness, and can't help but wonder why her weird neighbor is sitting next to her with a bored expression.

"So, this is another one of those videos where I talk about what I love," She smiles her gorgeous smile. "Yes, I love a great many things, including the fact that I don't have to make my own sign for this segment."

Jade gets her neighbor to make her a pink sign, which, surprisingly she doesn't yell at him for.

Jade rants about how she loves being mad, and how she loves making lame guys cry.

Which I guess if good because she considers pretty much every guy lame, meaning she hasn't been talking to any guys..

"Guess what else I love," Jade instructs. "No.. Don't guess, you'll just be wrong and then you'll be sad, which now that I think about it would make me happy so why don't you guess, I'll wait," She pauses.

"The color black?" I guess, trying to think of things she'd be willing to say to Hollywood Arts.

"Done!? WRONG! I love the color black!" She says.

I can't help but laugh a bit as Jade goes off to talk about black.

"Can you smell that? Can you smell the black? Go ahead, lean forward and try it.. C'mon, really get in there," Jade instructs.

I lean forward into my computer screen, closing my eyes, smelling..

"What are you doing!? Are you stupid!" Jade yells, startling me. I jump up in surprise.

I must look really stupid right now.

"You can't smell black! And even if you could you couldn't smell it through a computer screen!"

Then Jade appears on screen holding Bade bunny in her lap on a pillow.

"I love bunnies," She says.

My eyes widen a bit sadly.

I really miss that little guy.

I knew it was for the best letting Jade keep him. She treated that bunny like a king , and apparently she still is, considering he's sitting on a giant red pillow.

Oh look, she's feeding him vegetables.

I sigh, wishing I could hold Bade again. He was adorable, and Jade and I even taught him a trick where he leans up and Eskimo kisses people.

I still have Death though. He's cool. I think he misses Jade though.

Poor Bade and Death, one person they used to see every day is completely gone from their life. (I think fish have a memory span of three seconds though.. But whatever.. Death is special).

Same with Cat though. She loved being able to hang out with both Jade and I.. Now she can't.

Now.. I can't.


	75. Cell Block

**A/N: **

** 700 reviews.. I love you guys. I hope you all are had a wonderful Christmas(If you celebrate it). :D**

**Cell Block**

**Beck's POV  
><strong>

"Beck!" I hear a cry ringing out from the halls of Hollywood Art.

Assuming it's the cry of a Northridge fangirl, I ignore it.

Bad, bad idea.

The girl calling my comes into view, her long brown hair moving angrily as she runs towards me.

"Jessica?" I say, confused.

Jessica Baxter my number one stalker.

Alright, maybe it's not that bad, but seriously. That girl has been flirting with me constantly for the past two weeks and it's getting really annoying.

At first maybe it was a little cute, but even after I told her I wasn't interested she just keeps going.

Maybe I should be interested in her. Maybe if I went out with a girl it would take my mind off what it wants to think about 24/7, because thinking about your ex girlfriend all the time probably isn't healthy..

But NOT Jessica. She goes through guys like Tori goes through cell phones, and besides, she's totally not my type.

Oh my God. Cell phones!

Suddenly Jessica's unexplained anger makes a lot more sense.

"Beck! I texted you at least one hundred times last night! I left you fifty voice messages! Where were you?!" Jessica yells accusingly. "Were you with another girl!? How could you do this to me?!"

Oh God, why does this sound so familiar?

"Jessica," I begin calmly. "We're not dating," I remind her, trying not to scream it at her. "And I didn't have my ph-"

I feel something sticky hit my shirt, and the girl begins attacking me, dragging her fresh manicure across my face.

"Jessica!" I yell, irritated. "Get off me!" I shout, she ignores me, punching me with her little girlish no-muscle arms. "Get off me!" I yell, irritated.

I sigh, grabbing her by the arms, it's fairly east to push her off me.

"I couldn't text you yesterday because Sikowitz took my phone!" I practically yell.

She looks down, almost embarrassed at her outburst. Saying nothing, she walks away, leaving me alone in the hall with a bloody cheek and a slimy jacket.

I sigh, half of me trying to think of a reasonable excuse for the scratch on my cheek that's not "A girl scratched me" but maybe something a bit more manly, and the other half realizing why that fight was filled with deja vu.

The fight Jessica and I just had could've happened word for word between Jade and I when we were dating, easily, but the outcome would have been completely different.

One of the reasons I loved Jade so much was that she listened to me.

If Jade had been the one beginning an attack on me, and I had told her to get off me, she would stop. She'd back up and listen to me.

(Then again, why would any guy ask Jade to get off them)

That's why I don't understand when all the other guys think that Jade is scarier than girls like Jessica.

Jade's only scary if you're scared of her. Girls like Jessica are scary all the time.

**A/N: This is short and un action-ish and just plain bad. But get excited 'cause you know what's next...**

**TORI FIXES BECK AND JADE! :D **


	76. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part One)

**A/N: Writing this is advance :) Hi future reviewers!**

**Tori Fixes Beck and Jade**

**Part One**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Tori, Hey Beck," A sugary sweet voice says, approaching Tori and I in the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"'Sup," I greet coolly, knowing all too well what this will be about.

Meredith has been flirting with me nonstop for the past few days. I guess Jade was right two years ago. She does have a thing for me.

That's the problem.

I don't like Meredith like that, but.. I could! I really haven't given any girl a fair chance since Jade and I's break up.

It's been nine months.. It's really about time I date someone.

If I date Meredith, Jade will think she was right. That I was cheating on her with Meredith the whole time or whatever. Which isn't true!

Then again.. I think me dating any girl would make Jade jealous.

I try to focus on the situation, ignoring the tiny voice in my head, asking me the same question over and over again.

Is Jade's jealousy really why I haven't gotten a new girlfriend yet?

"Just trying to pick a song for the Full Moon Jam," Meredith explains, stuffing her pear pod in her book bag, smiling.

"Okay," I reply, hoping Tori could come up with a way to turn the conversation away from what's coming.

"So, Beck! If you wanna I was thinking that maybe we could hang out later?" Meredith suggests.

Dammit.

Please help, Tori..

" Ummm,"I trail awkwardly.

"I could sing you a few songs, you could help me pick one!" Meredith adds.

"Yeah.. Umm.. I would.. but ummm, today's not good," I refuse lightly, hoping she won't question it.

"Okay!" Meredith says, smiling. She begins to walk away.

"Wh- What do you mean today's not good!? What's wrong with today!?" Tori asks.

Shut. Up. Tori.

I don't want to have to admit I'm refusing dates because of my Ex girlfriend.. That just seems dumb.. Considering I don't ever like her (like that) anymore.

Right?

Thinking about someone a lot and getting jealous doesn't mean you like them.

"Today... " I pause, thinking.

Come on Beck... Just think of something..

"I have a.. Big jar of coins.."

Jade would always tease me about my on the spot lying. She would always be the one to lie us out of any situation.

"And I got to count'em!" I say, trying to make this a legit excuse.

Wow.. The 'thing at the place' was better than this..

"Okay! Well have fun!" Meredith says, beginning to walk away.

I'm not used to that.. Girls being so naive. Jade would've seen right through that as an excuse. She would have demanded to know what I was really doing.

Unfortunately for me, Tori is not as naive as Meredith, and pulls the girl right back.

"What do you mean you have to count your jar of coins?" She says, looking at me with some sort of 'girl look' message I'm supposed to decode.

"You know.. I've just collected a lot nickels.. And quarters.. And now I have to count them. " I reply, trying to attempt a look to Tori that says 'shut up'.

"Umm.. I should really get to class," Meredith says awkwardly. "Bye!"

Finally, the peppy girl leaves, and I can tell Tori the truth.

"I don't actually have a jar of coins," I admit, as if this wasn't obvious.

"I can't hang out with Meredith, kay?" I tell Tori, looking over her shoulder at Jade a bit nervously, hoping she's not listening.

"Why not!? She's cute and she totally likes you!"

I can see Jade, she's going to hear about Meredith, and things will get extremely ugly.

"Shhhh!"

"Why do I have to 'shhh'? Tori asks.

So I pull her into the janitor's closet, making sure Jade doesn't see me.

"Okay," I begin, turning to Tori once the door is definitely shut. "I get that Meredith likes me, and maybe, I could like her... But you know.. Jade," I say, turning towards the door again.

Jade, the way she's still a mystery to me after I dated her for three years. Her confident beautiful walk she down as she storms down the hallway.

Jade.

**Tori's POV**

"Jade," Beck says, almost nervously.

Seriously? It's been nine months, and finally, when a girl who was actually decent shows interest in Beck, he decides he's in love with Jade again?

I don't have anything against them together... But, seriously?

"Ugh, you and Jade broke up months ago!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but when we were dating, one summer, Meredith and I were in a play together, and it made Jade like, crazy jealous," Beck explains.

"Ohhhhh," I nod understandingly.

Alright, turns out Beck isn't as stupid as I thought he was and actually realized that Jade's still in love with him.

"Okay, and if she found out that you were snootling with Meredith now," I begin.

"Jade would explode like Trina's too tight pants," Beck finishes.

"So.. You plan is to live the rest of your life being scared of Jade?" I ask Beck.

Jade is kind of my friend, but if Beck wants to move, she shouldn't hold him back.

"Well.. That's not my only plan," Beck defends. "Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden."

I guess Beck is kind of doing Meredith a favor. Jade would probably poison her or something.

I guess the only way to fix this is to make it so Jade doesn't care if Beck dates Meredith..

Maybe she just needs something... or someone to distract her.

"You know what would make Jade not care if you started dating a new girl?!" I realize.

"If the new girl had no head?" Beck proposes.

Yeah, sure Beck, I'll get right on that... I roll my eyes.

"No! If she was dating a new guy!"

**Beck's POV**

"If she was dating a new guy!"

I should jump at the idea. I should say it's perfect.

Why am I not thrilled with the concept of another guy asking Jade out?

"None of the guys at this school will ask her out," I defend, trying to persuade Tori to not persue this idea.

"Why not?" Tori wonders.

"'Cause Jade is terrifying!" I remind her.

Well, not to me.. But, ya know...

"All she has to do is look at most guys and they start shaking.. And peeing."

Most guys. As in, everyone but me.

"There's gotta be some guy at Hollywood Arts who will ask out Jade!" Tori says.

There's no guy at Hollywood Arts that I _want_ to ask out Jade.

I hear a click of the door opening, and for a very brief second, I panic, thinking it's Jade.

I soon learn it's Sinjin, who's been eavesdropping, and Tori closes the door on him.

"Don't worry Beck!" Tori says, smiling like she's gotten the greatest idea ever. "I know exactly who will ask out Jade!"

"But- Tori- I don't-" I stutter, Tori doesn't hear me as she exits the closet.

There's still a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as I exit the closet.

Uncertainty, confusion, and annoyance that some random guy was going to ask out m- Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Hey," I hear a guy approach me at my locker.

Yay. Scaring weird guys. This should be fun.

I close my locker to give my death glare to the boy in front of me.

"My name's Gilbert," He says.

"So," I snap back, because his stuttering was irritating me.

"Oh my God," He says nervously under his breath.

See, THIS is why I liked Beck. He didn't stutter, pee, or shake while trying to flirt with me.

I look at the boy expectantly.

"I- I really like your shoes," The boy says.

Wow. Nice.

"I hate these shoes," I reply. "They're ugly and they hurt my feet."

The trick to scaring people, is always contradict everything they say, no matter what. Even something as simple as 'you look pretty' can definitely be an insult.

"Well than why do you wear them?" Wow, a semi decent reply.

I better go for the creepy factor next.

"Cause I like to punish myself."

"Well.. Uh.. I- I think you look really nice today."

"Oh, so yesterday I looked gross!?" I say, stepping forward.

"No.. No-nono.. I d- I just meant that-" Gilbert stutters.

"That I usually look disgusting, but today I got lucky!" I finish for him, stepping forward again.

I love this feeling. Of power and control. He'll be running down the hallway in tears soon.

"No, not at all.. I just- just.."

He turns around, to my surprise. "Oh forget it!" He shouts in the opposite direction. "I', not asking her out! You can keep your money!" I look further to see Andre and Tori from behind a corner.

I watch the boy run away, only instead of the happy superior feeling I usually get.. I feel mortified, and angry.

What is this about? Tori and Andre suddenly think I'm too ugly and stupid to get a date myself if I wanted one!? Here I am just proving their point, making the dude scared.

It's rude, disrespectful, and downright embarrassing.

"You paid a guy to ask me out?" I say slowly in a deadly voice.

I ditch my bag, thrusting it on the ground, chasing Tori and Andre through the halls of Hollywood Arts.

I quickly lose sight of them, doubling back. I hide behind the wall for a moment, seeing Tori and Andre headed down the hall. I let everyone within the school know I'm looking for them before running down the hall to the library in their directions.

It quickly becomes apparent Tori and Andre did not in fact, go down the hallway, meaning they're the janitor's closet to hide.. Which is a bad idea. I have a looottt of practice sneaking into that closet.. From... Various past experiences with Beck when we were dating.

I run to the staircase again, traveling up them as quickly as possible. I find the library, entering it, the nerds of the school sitting and reading.

"Move it!" I yell to a ninth grade boy with red hair and freckles. He gives screech, getting out of my way. I brush past him, thrusting the passageway open, lowering myself inside.

I leap down with a scream, lunging.

Sure enough, there are Andre and Tori, clutching each other for safety.

"Yeah, I should've told you this is a bad place to hide from Jade," a familiar voice says.

Beck? Why is he hear!?

Him near me when I'm trying to destroy people is never a good thing!(For me anyway).

I look back, searching for some sort of weapon in my defense.

I spot a roll of toilet paper, just begging to suffocate someone. I grab the roll.

"I oughta take this, and kill you both with it!" I yell.

"How could you kill us with toilet paper?" Tori asks, still in Andre's arms.

"Put it down," Beck orders, his voice firm but hypnotic.

Anger and sadness are still pulsing through my veins, but I feel myself releasing the toilet paper.

Why? Why do I feel the need to please him and listen to him and trust him after he freaking broke my heart?

"Put it down," He repeats, his tone serious.

Our eyes meet, his brown eyes staring into my blue one's. His look isn't pleading like other boy's when they ask me to do something. It's serious and authoritative.

I feel less powerful around Beck. I can't do anything to scare him.

So I put the roll of toilet paper on the floor.

"What are you all wazzed off about?" Beck asks, as I begin to feel calmer.

"These two butt cheeks paid a guy to ask me out on a date!" I say, trying to muster up more anger, but the words instead sound hurt and betrayed.

Even Beck looks a bit annoyed at this.

"We were trying to help!" Tori defends. How is humiliating me helping anything?

"Why would I need your help!?"

"Cause guys are scared to ask you out!"

That's the point! I don't want to date some pansy who can't even ask a girl out properly! They have to fight back.

Or.. Be like Beck and not even blink when I try to scare them off.

"That's how I like it!" I explain.

"I got dragged into this!" Andre states.

"See, we though-" Tori begins.

"You thought!" Andre interjects.

"We thought that if you got asked out by a guy you'd be more okay if Beck asked out a girl.." Tori finishes.

That's what this is about? This is just getting irritating! It's like he's trying to get me to control his life and I'm not even doing anything!

"Oh my God, how many times do I have to say it?" I wonder, looking over at Beck. "I don't care who you date! We broke up! Ask out any girl you want!" I tell Beck.

Maybe it's not fully true.. And maybe I find it a bit sweet that Beck still cares about my feelings.

But I can't do anything about it. If he wants to date a girl, it's not my problem.

Beck looks at me skeptically, like he doesn't believe me.

"See! I said you should've just asked out Meredith!" Tori exclaims.

Meredith!

That annoying little girl who constantly flirted with Beck! She just couldn't keep her mouth off him! Every chance she could she'd demand to rehearse the kissing scene over and over again! There were only like four lines in that scene! She had that sweet sugary voice. I swear Beck ignored me all week when he was in the play with her! It was just Meredith! Meredith! Meredith! Cupcakes! Meredith!

"Meredith!" I shout angrily.

Well.. There goes my promise to not be jealous.

But seriously.. Meredith!

Beck looks down, like he expected my reaction, as Andre grabs all toilet paper in sight.

Beck turns towards me, trying to calm me down, but I just smile and nod at him.

He never even liked me! He was just into Meredith! He talked about her so much!

I knew it! I accused him of it two years ago!

"Jade," Beck says warily.

"I knew it! I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her!" I shout.

"I think I wrote that play.."

"And Meredith was always like, 'Oh Beck! Why don't you come over my house so we can rehearse our lines! Oh Beck! I brought you some cupcakes!'" I finish my impersonation, looking at Beck expectantly.

"Meredith brings everybody cupcakes... Her dad owns a cupcake shop!" Beck defends.

She didn't bring me cupcakes...

I sigh, as Beck tells Tori about Meredith's cupcake shop. I contemplate.

I vision Meredith and Beck, being all happy together. Beck sitting with her at lunch, driving her to school, and making out with her in the halls.

The thoughts are painful to think about.

Or worse.. Meredith sitting with Beck at lunch, and me being forced to stare at her enviously.

I also know there is nothing I can do.

If Beck wants Meredith, he'll get Meredith.

" You know what. I don't care. Go out with Meredith!" I tell Beck, walking towards the door. "Enjoy her cupcakes," I say, raising my eyebrows as I walk out the door.

**Beck's POV**

"Yeah, I should've told you this is a place bad to hide from Jade," I say, watching the screaming Jade jump from the secret passageway.

What did they do to make her that upset anyway?

"I oughta take this, and kill you both with it!" Jade yells angrily, grabbing the nearest toilet paper.

"How could you kill us with toilet paper?" Tori asks, clearly confused.

Don't ask her that. She goes on to a long rant about the joys of suffocation...

I look at the angry Jade, and realize she does look serious about trying to at least severely harm Andre and Tori, so it's a good think that I thought I left my homework in here, because Andre and Tori would be in big trouble if I hadn't come in here.

I know Jade will listen to me. She always does, broken up or not.

"Put it down," I order, my voice firm.

Jade looks at me questioningly, almost like she's battling herself internally. Half of her wanting to listen to me, and the other wanting to kill Andre and Tori.

"Put it down," I repeat sternly.

She does, of course. She leans down, placing the roll on the ground.

On reason Jade and I stayed together so long was because she's listen to me. She'd freak out, but she'd listen, and we'd solve out problems with words, not fighting.

"What are you all wazzed off about?" I ask... I mean, their has to be a reason why she's trying to kill them..

"These two butt cheeks paid a guy to ask me out on a date!" Jade states irritated.

I have to give Tori an exasperated look. Really? That's just rude and mean. I didn't ask her to do that!

"We were trying to help!" Tori defends. Yeah, because humiliating Jade like that is helping her feel better. Totally.

"Why would I need your help!?" Jade shouts.

"Cause guys are scared to ask you out!"

Why though? Jade's not scary at all...

"That's how I like it!"

Why is part of me happy that Jade doesn't seem to have any interest in dating other guys? Aren't I supposed to be upset about that!? Since I'm going out with Meredith or whatever.

"I got dragged into this!" Andre states.

"See, we though-" Tori begins.

"You thought!" Andre interjects.

"We thought that if you got asked out by a guy you'd be more okay if Beck asked out a girl.." Tori finishes.

I look at Tori warily, awaiting Jade's angry reply.

"Oh my God, how many times do I have to say it?" Jade says calmly, looking at me.. "I don't care who you date! We broke up! Ask out any girl you want!"

I can tell she looks upset while saying this, but the bigger issue is why this upsets _me_ a little.

Almost like I liked having an excuse to say no to all those girls..

"See! I said you should've just asked out Meredith!" Tori exclaims.

Oh God... Why would she say that?!

"Meredith!" Jade bellows.

I look down, rolling my eyes a bit.

"Jade," I tell her warily.

I can tell she's angry, and I know I just have to let hre rant a bit before it's safe to talk.

"I knew it! I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her!" She shouts.

"I think I wrote that play.."

"And Meredith was always like, 'Oh Beck! Why don't you come over my house so we can rehearse our lines! Oh Beck! I brought you some cupcakes!'"

Why is her Meredith impersonation kind of sexy?

"Meredith brings everybody cupcakes... Her dad owns a cupcake shop!" I remind Jade, remembering how much that used to irritate her two years ago..

"He does?!" Tori asks excitedly.

"Yeah.. Frank's cupcakes!"

"Huh!" Tori turns to Andre. "Ohhh, they're good!"

"Yeah, those are some legit cupcakes!" Andre agrees.

" You know what. I don't care. Go out with Meredith!" Jade says, walking out the door.

"Enjoy her cupcakes."

But as I stare at her while she walks away, a lot of me if wishing I could have _her_ cupcakes.

I sigh, leaning against the ladder in the closet, confused.

"How can she kill you with it?" Andre asks, holding up a roll of toilet paper.

I give them an irritated look, still a little upset with how they paid a guy to ask Jade out.

"Beck!" Tori whines after me. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to hurt Jade's feelings.

I sigh, turning around.

"Seriously, how does she kill you!?" Andre asks, like this is one of the mysteries of life.

"She suffocates you," I explain.

"Wha-.. How do you know this!?" Tori asks, confused and horrified.

"They should give like.. The status of a war veteran," Andre says. "Seriously, how did you even get her to drop the toilet paper, man, I wanna do that."

I shrug. "I guess she just listens to me."

Tori nods. "So," She says, "Are you gonna ask out Meredith!?" She says excitedly.

"Well.. I don't kno-" I begin.

"Jade's okay with it! What's your excuse now!?" Tori asks.

I sigh, knowing I'm trapped there.

"Fine.. I'll ask her out," I tell Tori, who gives a shriek of excitement.

Finally, I am allowed to walk away, but because I have amazing luck I bump right into Merdith.

I groan internally, seeing Tori making suggestive looks in the distance.

"Ummm.. Hey Meredith?" I greet her, almost unsure.

"Hi Beck!" She says happily.

"So, I was wondering you you wanted to do something together this weekend," I offer.

"Sure! If you do!?"

That's.. Weird.. I don't know how to respond.. I'm used to girls being more... Authoritative.

"Umm... Yeah, we could go to the Full Moon Jam together if you want.. Like, a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date!?" She confirms.

"Uhh.. Sure?" I tell her, sounding a bit unsure.

"Okay!"

"Cool.. I'll pick you up at your house at seven?"

"If you want to!?"

"Okay..."

And I walk away bewilderedly, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p>On the night of the Full Moon Jam, I was completely unsure of what to wear on my 'date' with Meredith.. I hadn't really been out with a girl in months.<p>

For some reason though, I just really can't picture myself with Meredith.

I throw on a decent outfit, and look at my just washed hair, which is a mess.

I sigh, realizing I left my awesome hair gel inside the house's bathroom. I open the RV door, rushing inside toe recover my hair gel.

I enter the house, walking into the bathroom to grab the hair gel. I grab it, walking back out into the kitchen.

"Hey Beck," My mom greets as I enter the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She wonders genuinely. I guess she can tell by my frantic attempts to put life into my hair that I'm going somewhere.

"Oh, I kind of have a date with this girl, so I'-"

"You have a date!?" My mom says, almost too excitedly.

She's been on edge waiting for me to date someone ever since Jade and I broke up. I guess she just wants proof that Jade and I are over for good.

"Uh, kind of.. Yeah," I tell her, running a hand through my hair.

My mom grins, like, and unmistakable grin.

"That's great Beck! Can I meet her?" She asks, probably hoping desperately the girl is less weird than Jade.

I groan. "Nothing's at all official yet mom... It's our first date," I remind her.

"I still want to meet her! Do you think you can get her to come to dinner, like.. tomorrow or something?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Maybe," I reply, checking my pear phone. "Now I really have to go," I tell her.

"Okay Beck! Have fun! I love you!" She calls as I exit the house, getting into my car.

I drive to Meredith's house, honking the horn a bit for her to come out.

I see her exit her house, bouncing to the car happily.

"Hi Beck," She grins, getting in the car next to me.

She puts on her seat belt as I begin to drive.

"So what song are you singing?" I ask her, she grins.

"Oh, I'm singing this song called Number One by Ginger Fox!" She explains.

"Cool," I respond absentmindedly. That's the last song on Earth Jade would choose to sing.

"What about you!?" She asks.

"Oh, you know.. Singing isn't really my thing," I remind her.

"Me too!" She agrees.

What?

I pull up at the school, parking in the crowded lot, and getting out, grabbing the chairs I brought from the back.

"Where do you want to sit?" I ask her.

"Where ever you want to sit!" She replies, lending a hand and taking on chair from me.

I shake my head, almost confused.

This is so weird.

"Umm... Okay.. Let's go sit over there," I say, finding an empty spot to set up our chairs.

Meredith follows me, waiting patiently as I lay down the blanket and chairs.

"You wanna go get drinks?" I ask.

"If you do," She replies happily.

"Umm.. Sure.. What do you want?"

"What do you want?" She replies.

"Umm.. I guess I'll have some punch... " I say.

"Okay! Me too!" Meredith agrees.

I walk over to the punch bowl, getting us both some, before heading back over to Meredith to sit down.

Andre begins announcing things, so things are quiet for a moment, before I speak again.

"So, do you wanna head over to the food table, or do you wanna just hang here?" I ask, sipping my punch.

"We could go get some food! Or stay here!" Meredith says, grinning.

I don't know what to say.. It's unusual.. Irregular.. And not right.

Jade would have demanded I gone and get her food.

"Well.. Umm. Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Are you?"

Okay, I'm starting to want to punch her in this face.

"Uh, not really," I smile.

"Yeah, me either."

This is going to get old so fast.

I try to think of something to say, thinking back to Jade and I's dates.

One date Jade and I had similar to the one Meredith and I are having, was at the Full Moon Jam before Tori came.

_Flashback_

_ "This is so boring," Jade complained. _

_ "It's only boring since you already sang, which, by the way, was super hot," I smiled at her._

_ "I think Trina is singing next." Jade said, annoyed._

_ "Aww, our poor ears," I laughed. Jade nodded, watching with intimidating eyes as the Vega girl walked up on stage, beginning some original song designed to murder ear drums._

_ "Give me your jacket," Jade's voice demanded, not even bothering to whisper. It's not like missing a word of Trina's song was going to heart break anyone._

_ "Why? You cold?" I asked, shrugging out of the jacket I was wearing._

_ "No! I want to use it as a tissue! Yeah I'm cold," Jade replies sarcastically, grabbing it from me._

_ I didn't complain though. She'd always looked awesome in my clothes._

_End Of Flashback_

"Are you warm enough? Do you- Do you wanna wear my jacket?" I offer, my voice sounding like I'm talking to a dog.

"Do you want me to wear your jacket?" She asks.

Alright, I prefer Jade's demanding way of asking things than.. This..

"Okay, the question is, do you want to wear my jacket," I break down for her, exasperatedly.

I point at her then me, as if I'm talking to a kindergartener.

One thing I like about Jade, she is not stupid.. At all. You can't lie to her about anything, but she also understands what you're saying.

"Sure!"

Finally, an answer I can deal with. I begin to remove my jacket.

"If you want me to!"

I lean back, letting out a sigh, face palming a bit.

There's a silence between us, which Meredith decides to break.

"So, who's your favorite teacher in this whole school?!" She asks.

"Easy, Sikowitz," I reply.

"Yeah! He's my fav too!" Meredith says, as if this is a huge coincidence.

"I'm shocked," I tell her, a bit sarcastically.

"I'm shocked too!" She agrees.

Well, this is definitely a time when I miss dating a girl who's actually got some sort of brain.

And someone who doesn't agree to everything word I say.

"Are.. Are you just gonna agree with everything I say?" I wonder.

"Do you want me to agree with everything you say?" She asks.

"No," I tell her, really hoping she'll take this to heart.

"Then no!" She agrees.

Looks like the message wasn't quite clear.

I'm done with this.

"Okay," I say, standing up. "Umm.. I am going to go over there," I tell her, pointing towards the punch bowl and Tori.

"Awesome!" She says happily.

I roll my eyes, walking off, annoyed.

"Hey," I greet Tori, almost bitterly. This date is not going well.

Tori grins at me.

"Heeyyy! So, you and Meredith, ah!?" She asks suggestively. "You guys gonna snootle!?" I grab a glass of punch.

"There will be no snootling," I declare.

"What!? After everything I've done! I was almost attacked with toilet paper!"

Well.. I kind of stopped the toilet paper attack, so Tori should be grateful.

"Look Meredith is nice.. Too nice," I explain.

Talking to Meredith is practically impossible.. She just agrees with everything! I want food she wants food, I'm tired, she's tired, I like this, she likes it too!

That seems like a very boring relationship... Almost like dating yourself.

"I think I've learned something about myself," I realize.

"That, you're ungrateful to your friend who tried to fix you up with a cute girl!?" Tori suggests.

"No," I defend. "I just think I like dating a girl who.. Ya know... Fights back." I explain.

"You.." Tori looks confused.

"I mean I girl who's got strong opinions! You know.. And a big mouth."

"Why!?" Tori wonders.

Okay, maybe I'm weird then..

"'Cause It's not easy.. Easy's boring," I explain.

I picture a relationship with a girl like Meredith. We'd never fight, she'd agree with everything I'd say, maybe that sounds awesome to most guys..

But without the fighting, where's the passion? The fire? The.. Spark, that lights up the entire relationship. The thing that keeps it feeling new even when it's years old.

The thing that keeps it never boring.

"Okay," Tori considers. "I get that.. So, who's not boring?" She wonders, looking at me questioningly.

"Okay people! Let's heat things up for Jade West! Let's go!"

Jade walks out on the stage, she's confident and beautiful and sexy, grabbing the mic stand.

She's not boring.

Tori turns to look at me, smiling with raised eyebrows, almost like she read my mind.

"You think you know me, But you don't know me," Jade begins. Her singing is beautiful and intense and It's impossible to look away.

"You think you own me, But you can't control me.

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
>So listen to me, Listen to me!"<p>

"You push me back  
>I push you back<br>Harder, harder,"

I see Jade walking in my direction.. looking at me.

I listen to the lyrics more closely.

Is she singing.. To me?

"You scream at me  
>I scream at you<br>Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder!"

She points at me. It's obvious. Right at me, as she says 'you'. Tori points at me too, realizing what's happening. She raises her eyebrows, giving a look of almost disbelief.

I step close to the stage, the sight of her performing causing me to lose most common sense.

I get closer and closer until I'm almost right next to the steps, and I'm staring up at the gorgeous girl.

"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you,"

And then our eyes meet, and I know for sure she's singing to me, she's blinding me with her words and I really can't remember why we even broke up at all.

All I know is that I really want her back. Maybe I've known it for nine months. I've just been too much of a stubborn asshole to admit it to myself.

"But you're not afraid of me  
>And I can't convince you<br>You don't know me."

I can't help but smile, clapping along with the song. It's beautiful along with the determined look on her face.

"And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting," I look down a moment, stunned by how true her lyrics are.

Jade put up walls of ice around her heart, separating her from the world. I was the only one who could see through her, who wasn't afraid of her.

"And the pain feels okay, it feels okay! Hey."

"You push me back, I push you back," Jade sings slowly, bringing the mic down to flash me a small smile. I return it, clapping for her.

"You scream at me, I scream at you, Louder."

I smile a bit, admiring the way she dances on the stage as she continues, singing the word 'louder' over and over. She even adds in a really sexy hair flip.

"You push me back  
>I push you back<br>Harder harder  
>You scream at me<br>I scream at you  
>Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder!" And she's singing towards me again, her face almost angry looking.<p>

"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you! But you're not afraid of me," All of a sudden, the angry confident look turns confused, "And I can't convince you... And I don't have to

"I think you know me," She finishes, and were staring into each other's eyes. She raises her eyebrows, giving me a powerful stare.

I feel my heart beating nervously, staring at Jade, and wondering why the hell we even broke up.

I want a girl who's never boring. Who isn't such a pushover. A girl who's smart and beautiful and talented.

Now I realize I don't want just any girl.

I want Jade.

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

I finish my song, relishing for a moment in the cheering of the crowd, before turning to see the reaction of the person who really matters.

I've been staring at him the entire song. He's been looking back at me.

I made it way too obvious I was singing to him.

I guess that was the point though.

I feel my heart beat a bit nervously, doubts and worries clouding my head as I turn to see Beck on the edge of the stage.

He walks closer and closer to me, my breathing becoming more nervous, as I look down awkwardly so her doesn't see the blush of my cheeks. I pretend to fix my skirt before looking up, calming down.

I look at him expectantly.

"I've missed you," He admits truthfully.

I feel my heart race faster.

Beck just said he misses me.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I challenge.

Any guy I date has to be able to take chances.

I can see the almost amused glint in Beck's eyes. We both know now how this will end

He steps forward, and our lips are pressed together, my body pressed to his, where it should be.

I feel.. Whole. I feel home.

I wrap my arms around his neck running them through his hair that I've missed so much.

I missed him so much.

I can hear the school cheer, Andre's grandmother shouting the loudest.

They're cheering for Beck and I. For us. Not for Beck kissing Tori, not for me getting carried off by a baby man, for Beck and I.

Beck and I pull our heads back from our kiss and I turn my head to stare out at the audience. Giving a little victory smile.

I got Beck back. He's mine.

Everyone cheers louder, so we go back to kissing, our lips pressing together again.

I slide my hands of Beck's shoulders to his chest, trying to see if it's physically possible for us to become closer without mentally scarring the audience for life. I grab his chin in my hands and his hands fall over my arms gently, kissing me harder.

I wrap my hands around him again, pressing my entire body against his chest. He runs his hand through my hair.

Eventually, the crowd falls silent, and we know we have to stop.

We pull back reluctantly, facing the audience.

"Alright," Andre says, marching on stage. "Up next is Meredith performing Number One by Ginger Fox," He announces.

The crowd is silent.

"Meredith!?" Andre calls. No reply.

I smirk, remembering that Beck actually was accompanied by a date, who probably isn't as happy as I am right now.

"Well.. I guess we have an empty spot for a performance," Andre realizes, scanning the crowd for Meredith. "Is there anyone who'd like to perform?"

I give Beck a glance, meeting his brown eyes.

"'Big showcase?' I mouth. He grins, nodding

"We'll sing," Beck says, grabbing the mic from Andre.

"Alright then," Andre nods, stepping off the stage.

I begin to sing, singing the same words I sang in the big showcase with Beck the year we met. Beck and I's song. I don't even know how it's possible but our voices seem to blend together much better without the background music. We get closer and closer and make it past the first verse as Beck dips me gracefully, I lose all control.

I press my lips to his, ending the song early. Laughs and cheer erupt from the crowd as Beck practically drags me away from all the people watching.

Andre announces the next singer, who saunters forth as Beck and I rush to Beck and Meredith's chairs.

His hands are wrapped around me tightly as he hurriedly grabs his stuff, pulling me to his car.

Thank God Cat drove me here.

"Get in, please," Beck demands, tacking the please on the end as an after thought. He opens his car door, motioning for me to take shotgun.

I oblige, getting in his new car. The seats are leather and more comfortable than the ones in the car he used to have.

He gets in the driver's seat, beginning the drive, probably to his RV, so we can be alone.

"Beck, I-" I begin to say, not even sure how I'm going to finish the sentence. Beck spares me though. He puts a single finger to my lips, quieting me.

"Make up sex now.. Apologies later," He says simply, and I nod in agreement.

Because I've missed him so badly.

He pulls up at his RV and I stare at it longingly, I haven't been in there with him.. As his girlfriend.. In so long.

Months.

I get out into the cool air, letting Beck unlock the RV before I rush inside. I shake the long black boots off of my feet.

And we're alone.

Just the two of us, for the first time in months.

I waste no time in pressing my lips to his, while he wraps his arms around me. We stumble across the floor, finally coming to rest on his bed.

I reach for the top of my dress, all too willing to pull it off, my Beck catches my hand, shooting me a look that clearly says 'let me do it'.

He grabs the dresses straps, pulling them down, sliding the dress and leggings off.

I find it unfair I'm mostly undressed and he's not, so I grab his shirt, pulling it over his head. I feel his bare chest, pressing my head against his abs.

Layer by layer, our clothing piles the floor, and it's beautiful, and passionate, and sexy.

Emotionally, we've loved each other forever.. But physically, it's been months.

We're about to change that.

**Author's Note: I hope this was decent.**

**I'm going away tomorrow, so I wanted to give you at least part of TFBJ today.**

**There's a part two though :) **


	77. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part Two)

**Tori Fixes Beck and Jade**

**Part Two**

**Mrs. Oliver's POV**

I set the basket of Beck's clean laundry on the floor of his RV by his dresser.

My foot manages to trip over something, and I stumble, regaining my balance.

I look down at the object that tripped me, my eyes widening.

A black bra.

Looking around the RV further, I find other articles of clothing that obviously don't belong to my son, including black leggings, a dress, and a blue tank top.

I groan a little internally, for many reasons. Of course I'm not a big fan of Beck undressing a girl, but yesterday he told me it was him and the girls fist date.

If he's going to have sex with a girl, I'd prefer to know he's waiting until they actually know each other well first.

I sigh. I raised Beck better than this.

Not to mention the black garnets littering the floor suggest his new girl is similar to Jade, and I don't think I can take another one of those.

I hear the noise of someone rolling over in there sleep, and my eyes widen.

Beck and his girl are probably _still in here_.

Half of me wants to exit the RV right way, the other wanting desperately to know who the girl is, I begin walking towards the door, glancing to Beck's bed curiously.

Sure enough, there's a large lump of covers with Beck's head sticking out, blocking the view of his girl date underneath the covers. Thankfully, they're both fast asleep.

I sigh, not being able to resist the curiosity, I creep over to Beck's bed, peering over him to see the black and purple locks of hair toppling down the head of his lover.

Slowly, the girl rolls over, revealing her all too familiar face.

My jaw drops, trying to make sense of this information.

Jade West is in my son's bed.

Questions ring through my head.

_Are they back together?_

_ Is he cheating on his date with her?_

_ Have they secretly been hooking up for months?_

_ Was his date with her? _

_ Why didn't he tell me? _

I stand, unsure for a moment on what to do.

I decide the best choice is to leave the RV and talk to Beck about it later to spare him.. And Jade, the embarrassment. I exit, rushing back to the house, finding my husband sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee.

"What's wrong?" he asks, confused and concerned from my pale complexion and heavy breathing from rushing.

I look at him, unsure how to explain to him that the girl who sent a wild dog on his is sleeping with Beck.

"It seems.. Beck has a visitor," I begin.

"He has a girl in there?" He says, his voice rising.

"His roof, his rules," I remind him. "So don't get too upset... But the girl is Jade," I say, closing me eyes for a moment, not wanting to witness the upcoming explosion.

"Jade as in Beck's ex girlfriend? I thought he was done with her! Didn't he say he had a date yesterday!"

"He told me he did!" I say, my eyes lighting up with an idea. "I also asked if he could invite her for dinner," I recall. "How about I demand that Beck bring his date to dinner, that was we can get to the bottom of this whole 'Jade' thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I wake up confused, wishing I could know where the dream and reality meet, and having no idea where the hell I am.

It takes a lot of energy to get my eyes open, to which the first words I hear are "Good morning beautiful," In a soft, hushed whisper.

Then everything comes rushing back to me.

The performance, the kiss, his eyes, his lips, everything, and the fact that I'm snuggled up against my ex boyfriend's body in his trailer doesn't seem weird anymore. It's blissful and peaceful.

I know we're going to have to talk things out. It's going to be awkward, sappy,and irritating, so for now, I enjoy the serenity of just lying here next to Beck.

"Jade," Beck whispers, leaving a kiss on my lips before I feel him start to get up. I groan in response, my way of asking him to stay.

He shakes hiss head, getting out of bed, rummaging for clothes, which he throws on.

I sit up, looking around the RV groggily. He tosses me a pair of jeans and his shirt, which are both too big, but I don't complain. I get up and change, sitting on his bed.

He sits next to me, and an awkward silence fills the RV.

"Okay.. Talk," Beck requests, breaking the awkward silence.

We've avoided this talk for over nine months. It's time.

"About what?" I tease, as if it's not obvious.

"You know," Beck says exasperatedly. "Us."

"You talk," I challenge.

Beck gives a small sigh.

"I don't know what to say," He finally admits. "I've been a gank."

"I have a fairly good idea about what I want you to say," I reply truthfully, giving him and expectant look.

"I'm sorry," he offers hopefully.

I sit, waiting.

"I know. Anything else?" I ask.

"I shouldn't have let you take a single step out Tori's door. I should've fought for you harder. I should've realized you were the only girl for me." Beck admits.

I think he;'s done, but he continues, only pausing for a breath.

"But I didn't and I'm really sorry Jade. You have every right to hate me," He gives a weak smiles. "I don't think you hate me though," He remarks.

I grant him a small eyeroll.

"I don't hate you. I just hate a lot of the crappy stuff you did. Like trying to kiss Tori, breaking up with me through a door, fighting with me on a game show, though I'm actually really proud on how you handled your date with Meredith," I tell him, smirking.

"Poor girl.. I probably should feel bad about that," Beck says guiltily.

"You don't though, right?" I assure, giving Beck an icy stare.

"right," He confirms, smiling. "I am glad I went on that date though. Meredith showed me I need to date a girl who has her own opinions.. I need to date you."

I smile, deciding it's my turn to talk.

"I'm sorry too. I acted like a complete jealous gank, scared you into not moving on, and yelled at you. I'll try to be less jealous when it comes to Veg- Tori," I admit.

Beck flashes me his signature smile, happy with my apology.

I smile back, clearly happy with his.

"So.. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Beck asks softly, hope dilating his eyes.

I scoot closer to him, so he can feel my breath as I talk.

"That's what I've been waiting for," I tell him, answering his question with a kiss.

When we pull away, he grins, looking into my eyes.

"So.. Just to be clear, you're my girlfriend now?" he clarifies.

"If you want me to be!" I say peppily in my best Meredith impression.

Beck rolls his eyes, laughing.

"Alright, great talk. Can you drive me to my house to get me actual clothes now?" I request impatiently, motioning down to Beck's shirt and jeans.

Beck nods, still grinning, he motions for me to exit the RV.

I get in his car net to him and he begins driving.

I stare him up and down, contemplating the fact that he actually want me again, something I've doubted would ever happen again.

I've doubted it for many reasons, one being it was him who gave me up,a nd it was also the gloating laughs my step mother gave me when we broke up. The 'you deserved it's and the 'It was only a matter of time's.

Eventually- After a week or so after our breakup, their shouting;reality; got to me. I realized Beck was gone from my life... Forever..

That's why I'm not at all hesitant to take Beck to my dad's house right now.. it'll prove to my dad and stepmom that they were wrong; that I can be loved.

"Jade," Beck calls, bringing me out of my thoughs. I look up, seeing he's holding the door open, waiting.

I stand up, getting out as he closes the door.

"Watcha thinking about?" Beck asks with an almost smug smile on his face, seeing the stare of love and disbelief I'd been giving him.

"Andre," I reply sarcastically, he gives me an eyeroll, putting one arm around my shoulder and shutting the car door.

Alright, I'm not one for flaunting the hottest boy around in school like a trophy or anything, but _they_ deserve it.

So I hide the disbelief and almost blissful look on my face with a mask of fierce confidence. Beck at my arm, I unlock my dad's house.

I step inside, seeing my dad and stepmom eating breakfast.

"Jade, where were you last night?" My dad asks coldly.

"Beck's," I reply automatically, smirking.

"Slut!" My step mom accuses, disguising it as a cough.

"Don't call her that," Beck says in a soft threatening tone. My step mom, rolls her eyes.

"Aw, look Jade, your boyfriend is defending you, she says sarcastically.

"I was under the impression you guys broke up," My dad reminds us.

"We're back together," I reply proudly.

My dad nods, expressionlessly.

"I'm happy for you," He says, still no emotion adorning his face.

"Thank you," I reply, equally as emotionless.

I begin walking towards the stairs.

"Have fun with your boy toy Jade!" My step mom shouts, her voice piercing me, thick with insult.

"BecckkkK!" A happy voice yells, running up to hub Beck happily as we reach the second floor.

Beck grins, looking down at my younger brother happily.

"Hey little dude," Beck greets, giving him a smile.

"Are you and Jade back together?" Paul asks, his eyes wide with happiness and excitement.

"Yeah," Beck replies, his voice seeming to be more directed at me.

He flashes me a loving look and smile, which I return, leaning forward to press my lips to his.

Beck returns my kiss, deepening it a bit. He lifts his hand to run it through my hair.

"EWWWWWWW! Bye!" We break apart, looking down to remember that my younger brother is still present.

Beck laughs. "Sorry little guy. We'll be in Jade's room," He says.

"Okay!" Paul replies, heading downstairs.

Beck laughs as we enter my room. He looks at the dark contents, smiling at the sight of one of his plaid shirts littering the floor.

"I haven't been in here in a while," Beck remarks.

I nod, digging through my dresser, grabbing a skirt and a tank top.

"I'm going to change," I tell Beck, giving him a smirk as I head to my bathroom.

Beck puts on a pouty face and I roll my eyes.

"I'm also gonna shower. Go make me a sandwich or something," I order.

"How about I join you in that shower and after we go out for waffles?" Beck suggests hopefully.

I roll my eyes, leaning up to peck Beck on the lips.

"Of course," I say with a sultry voice, spinning on my heels, entering my bathroom. Beck follows behind eagerly.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

After a quite.. Enjoyable time at Jade's we head to the waffle place for breakfast.

I drive us there, and Jade is actually grinning as a peppy blonde waitress comes to serve us.

"Hi, my name is Alive, how may I help you this morning?" The girl asks, looking at me.

"Two coffees, black with two sugars," Jade orders for us, obvious joy coating her voice.

The waitress turns, a bit irritated, to face Jade.

"Coming right up," She grumbles, walking away.

I turn to Jade, giving her a smile.

"Why so happy?" I ask her, looking at her unusually happy face, especially since she hates when we receive flirtatious waitresses.

"I just haven't gotten to scare girls away from you in a while," Jade explains, smirking triumphantly.

"Well please feel free to do so. You don't know how hellish my rides to school have been the past nine months," I tell her.

Jade smiles, most likely imagining the joys of scaring the Northridge girls.

The waitress returns with our coffees, and we order our breakfasts, and she returns quickly with those.

I stare back at Jade, who looks extremely content, especially so since she hasn't had her coffee yet.

We're both in disbelief really.

I can't wrap my mind around the fact that Jade West is mine again.

I begin eating one of the waffles I ordered, looking down at them. When I look up again Jade's staring at me in a similar way. It seems the feelings of love and adoration are mutual.

"How are we gonna tell my parents we're back together?" I wonder, taking a bite of my waffle.

"How did _they_ react to our break up?" She asks, almost bitterly.

"They were... Concerned?" I offer.

"Truth," She demands.

I smile, Meredith wouldn't have questioned at all further.

"They were kind of happy. I'm sure they'll be fine with us getting back together though," I tell her truthfully. Jade nods expressionlessly.

"What do you want to do today?" She wonders.

I stare into her blue eyes, smiling.

"I don't know, but I want to spend the day with you," I tell her, grinning as a beautiful smile appears on her face.

"Can I tell you something?" She requests, almost shyly.

I nod.

"I've missed you too," She tells me.

I give her a smile, leaning across the table to kiss her lips.

Almost as soon as our lips touch, I feel my phone buzz loudly in my pocket.

Pulling back, I reach to grab it, seeing the call is from my mom, I answer it.

"Hey mom," I greet.

"Hi Beck, your car isn't here so I was calling to ask where you were," She explains.

Something about her voice is off.. Mischievous almost.

"Oh.. Well I had a date with this girl.. I took her out to breakfast," I explain vaguely.

"Oh. Same girl from last night? Sounds like you guys are getting pretty serious!" She teases.

"Mom!" I scold, deciding to leave out the fact that it's NOT the same girl. I don't want to sound like a player to my mom.

Absentmindedly, I reach across the table to play with Jade's hands.

"How about you invite her for dinner?" My mom suggests.

"I don't know if that-" I begin.

"I insist," She enforces.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask her," I promise, lifting the phone from my ear, covering it with one hand.

"Jade, my mom wants to invite you for dinner," I tell her. Jade makes a face.

"She doesn't know it's me, does she?" Jade guesses, I nod.

Jade looks done thinking. "Fine," She agrees, shrugging.

I uncover my phone, bringing it to me ear.

"She says okay," I inform my mom.

"Great! I'll see you guys at six!" My mom confirms.

"Yup," I reply.

"Bye," My mom says, hanging up.

"We're eating dinner at house at six," I tell Jade, who nods, making a face.

"Okay," She agrees reluctantly, not exactly thrilled to spend the evening with my parents.

* * *

><p>After spending the entire day hanging out together, Jade and I head back to my house at six for dinner.<p>

I can tell she's a bit nervous about the whole thing, just from the way she's averting my gaze with her eyes. Slowly, we walk up to my front door, and I pull out my key, opening it for us.

"Hello Beck.. Jade?" My mom says, her voice not as.. Surprised as I thought it would be. She looks at me questioningly. "Didn't you guys break up?" She asks, almost as if she's enjoying it.

"We're back together," Jade replies simply.

I step inside, and Jade follows, my arm around her shoulder.

"Hello.. Jade," my dad says, appearing from around the corner, his face a bit annoyed as he sees the girl next to me.

Jade keeps a poker face as we head to my dining room.

Judging from the food that adorns the table, we're having spaghetti, and judging from the awkward looks on everyone's face besides mine.. This is going to be a long dinner.

We sit down around the table, Jade sitting next to me, trying to avoid meeting eyes with either of my parents.

My mom puts the large pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table, and everyone dishes themselves out the appropriate amount, adding necessary toppings and side dishes.

"So you were on a date with Jade yesterday?" My mom assumes. "Why didn't you tell me that's who you were going out with?" She asks.

I can see Jade trying to hide an eyeroll as my hesitation to answer.

"Jade wasn't my date yesterday," I admit, and my mom looks at me confused.

"What? But I saw- I mean.. You-" She stutters, struggling to find a reply.

"He took out some pushover gank Meredith 'cause he wanted her cupcakes. Turns out mine are better," Jade explains.

She has no shame.. Really.

My parents both give little sighs, all too used to Jade's slightly rude comments.

"Meredith?" My mom wonders."The girl you starred in that play with? Frank's daughter?" She asks. "You went out with her!" Why does her voice sound excited!? She knows I'm with Jade again!

"No. We went on one date, and she was very irritating," I explain.

"You went on the date yesterday though.. How did you go from Meredith to Jade that quickly?" My mom asks.

"Jade sung a really awesome song during the Full Moon Jam-" I begin.

"And he came up on stage and we started making out," Jade interrupts, finishing the story. I roll my eyes at her blunt was of speaking.

"Beck!" My dad scolds, annoyed. "That was horrible to Meredith!"

My mom nods in agreement. "I think you should call her and apologize," My mom says.

"Why? I don't want to go out with her!" I remind them.

"Than tell her that.. Nicely," My mom orders.

"Fine, after dinner I'll call her," I say, causing Jade to make an annoyed face.

My parents nod in approval, and a silence arouses.

"So.. How have you been the past few months Jade?" My mom finally asks, breaking the ice.

"Oh just amazing. I totally didn't get have a huge break up with my boyfriend or anything," Jade says in reply, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"She didn't change very much," My dad says under his breath.

The awkward small talk continues and eventually none of all are really listening.

After dinner, Jade and I head to my RV, (And I swear I hear my mom yell 'Be safe' over her shoulder..) just as promised, I take out my pear phone to call Meredith.

"Who are you calling?" Jade wonders. Her voice rising.

"Meredith remember?" I remind her.

Jade frowns, crossing her arms. Ir oll my eyes, patting her back as I click the number.

"Beck," Meredith's voice greets, almost coldly.

"Hey Meredith.. Umm. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Full Moon Jam..." I trial off awkwardly.

"You kissed your ex girlfriend right in front of me," Meredith replies, a little hurt sounding.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jade glares at me. "Well.. I mean.. I'm sorry that You're upset..I just down really like you right way.. We can still be friends though?" I offer.

"Fine. Just don't be expecting my dd to give you free cupcakes anymore!" She threatens.

"Aww.. Those are good," I complain, feeling a small kick from Jade next to me, who's clearly irritated.

"Alright, well, I need to go. Bye Meredith!" I say, pressing end call quickly, ending that part of my life.

Ending the horror of life the nine months were, removing the ties from my life without Jade, and beginning the months to come with a fresh start..

**A/N: Haha,SURPRISE****! You wait a week and get something this sucky! ):**

**I had writers block.. What can I say?**

**So.. Topaz Awards 2013! Who's excited! This fic has been nominated for best bade! ((WHICH IS SUPER AMAZINGLY AWESOME THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL)You cant vote yet, but you can still nominate your favorite fics and authors at : **

** www . Fanfiction topic/108350/78399366/1/**

**wtihout spaces!**

**I love you guys!**

**Thank you!**


	78. One Thousand Berry Balls: Part One

**One Thousand Berry Balls**

**Part One**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey," I greet Beck, and he looks up, grinning.

"Hi!" He says.

"You are wearing this to the Cow Wow," I declare, holding up the Cow Wow outfit I picked for him.

"Okay."

Just okay!? Doesn't he have his own opinion!? What if he hates it!?

"What! You don't like it?" I ask him.

"I- I said okay," Beck tells me.

"You barely even looked at it!"

Does he just not care!? Not care what he's wearing to our first real date since we got back together?

"It just- I don't-" Beck stutters.

"This is the first social event at this school we're going to since we got back together!" I remind him in a loud voice.

So.. Maybe I am a little nervous about that..

It's not my fault though! Things have been a little awkward between Beck and I since we first got back together.. Which I guess is expected.

I don't WANT things to be like this though!

Things are.. Different.. We haven't slept together once since we got back together and barely any of my stuff is in his RV.

I want our first real date to be perfect, so we can get rid of the awkward moments, and the memory etched in our minds of the last nine months

"Kay."

"You wanna know what I'm gonna wear?" I ask.

"Uhh-"

"I'm gonna wear a Hawaiian skirt, a black western top, and a cowboy hat," I list.

"That sound great," Beck replies.

How can he be so nonchalant!? This is important!

"What is wrong with you!?" I yell, finally snapping.

I just want things to be the way they were!

Beck gives me an annoyed and confused look.

"Which boots should I wear, black or brown?"

"Brown!"

"Just make a decision!" I shout irritably.

"What the- Jade what is wrong?" Beck asks in an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean 'what is wrong'!? You're acting like you completely don't care about me!" I yell back.

"D- What?! How!?" Beck asks, confused.

"You're just... Ugh! You're being irritating!" I scream, my voice angry to guard to nervous wavers appearing in it.

Beck stares at me for a few seconds, as if trying to figure something out. He bites his lip, standing up.

"Hold out your wrist," He demands, and I comply, holding out my pale arm, which he promptly grabs.

"Beck! Where are you taking me!?" I yell as he begins to drag me out of the classroom. He drags me down the hall, and despite my protests, we eventually come to rest in the janitor's closet.

Beck slams the janitor's closet door a bit harshly, before turning to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks, facing me, his voice firm but his eyes coated with sympathy.

"Nothi-" I begin to say, my heart beating erotically as Beck edges close, staring with threatening eyes. His arms pin me to the wall, so I'm stuck staring into his deep brown pleading eyes.

Beck's stare turns sympathetic as his voice whispers, "Tell me Jade. I want to help you. Something is bugging you."

"I-" I mumble, stumbling over my words as Beck moves even closer.

"You what?" Beck whispers.

"I'm nervous okay!" I practically yell. "We haven't been on any really-real dates yet... And we haven't... Slept together since we got back together! My stuff still isn't in your RV! We don't make out in the halls as much! And I miss all of that! I want it to change, but what if it doesn't change! I want this date to be perfect!" I explain, my words pouring out at once.

Beck relaxes, his expression retracting into almost a smile.

"Jade, baby," He whispers, leaning even farther in so our bodies press together. "Jade, this.. This will go back to the way it was," He says, motioning between us. "It will just take time. It will take time and patience for us to feel comfortable sleeping at eachother's houses every day again... And for us to move your clothes into my RV, and to begin making out in the halls again," Beck pauses, leaning in even further so his nose tickles mine,

"But, I'll wait Jade. I'll wait because _I love you_," He whispers, just for me.

I feel my eyes go wide with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

From the way he's grinning, he knows the significance of what he just said.. He knows it's his first time saying he loves me in nine months.

I close my eyes, leaning up to whisper to him.

"That, was worth the wait."

Then I tilt my head to kiss his lips, and he returns the kiss, smiling.

He doesn't expect an 'I love you too'.

And maybe I'm not ready to give one... As much as I may want to.

Now I know that he can wait. He will wait.

Until I'm ready.

And it will be worth his wait. I can promise him that.

**A/N:**

**The topaz award voting is open! Go vote! I was nominated for best cade and best bade!**

**Fanfiction topic/108350/79020249/1/**

**fanfiction topic/108350/79020518/1/Best-Cade**

**Without spaces.**

**Part two will be up soon!**


	79. One Thousand Berry Balls: Part Two

**One Thousand Berry Balls**

**Part Two**

**Cat's POV**

"Cat," A voice says, bringing me up from the depths of the internet. I look up, nervously, instantly recognizing the voice.

I slam the laptop closed, flinging it to the floor.

Robbie!

Can't he take a hint!?

I don't... I mean… I don't want to go to the dance with him! But I do! But I don't!

UGH!

I hop up from the chair, a small "No!" escaping my lips.

I not ready for such a big decision! Can't Robbie see that?!

I run nervously down the halls of Hollywood Arts, my heart beating anxiously. I dash into the Blackbox Theater, hoping Robbie's less muscular figure decides to work in my favor.

I relax on to the side of the wall, glad to have outrun Robbie.

I've already thought about this. I can't go out with Robbie. We're best friends! Going out with your friend is… Weird.

"Hello," A voice greets. My eyes widen, recognizing it instantly.

How did he know I was here!?

Frightened, I begin to run away, only for him to catch me, his voice calm.

"You don't have to keep running away from me," He says, in a defeated, calm tone.

I back up, looking at him, confused.

"I already asked Gabriella to be my date to the CowWow," He explains.

"Gabriella?" I wonder, trying to stay calm, and wondering what the gross green feeling is creeping upon me.

"Mhmm!" Robbie says.

"Well what did she say!?" I clarify.

Why? Why does part of me wish he'd say she said no?

"She said 'si'!" Robbie explains.

What does 'see' mean? Does she mean that like 'see you at the CowWow!? That means yes!

"That means yes!" I realize, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I'm proud of Robbie, really… It takes a lot of courage to ask out a girl. Especially after the way I've been acting.

"I know!" Robbie agrees happily. "I looked it up," He explains.

"Well yay.. You got yourself a pretty girl to take to the CowWow," I tell Robbie, trying to sound happy for him.

_A pretty girl who's not me…_

What!?

"Yeah," Robbie agrees.

His voice doesn't sound completely sincere.

"Well… I just wanted to let you know you don't have to.. Run away from me anymore," He says.

I give a false awkward laugh, wondering how it's possible for someone to be as nice as Robbie.

"Thanks Robbie," I tell him, completely truthful.

"See you in class," Robbie says, turning to leave.

"Kay!"

He exits, leaving me alone. The powerful green feelings creep upon me.

I want to break something. I want to smash that Gabriella so I can be with Robbie! How dare she steal him from me!

I hoist a chair of the theater up, flinging it to the wall in anger.

Why didn't I let Robbie ask me to the dance! I want to go to the dance with him!

"Gabriella!" I shout, my heart still beating furiously.

I know this isn't her fault though. This is mine.

I sit up on the table, my head still pounding from where Sinjin kicked it. 

I watch Robbie as he begins to leave.

No. I want Robbie to stay!

"Wait!" I say, grabbing at Robbie's hand. It's warm and sweaty, but I feel like my hand belongs there.

"Will you stay with me?" I request hopefully, looking down at my dress shyly.

"Why me?" Robbie wonders.

"Cause… I want you to stay with me till I feel better," I explain, looking up with my brown eyes pleadingly.

Robbie nods, also a bit shy. "Okay," he tells me, sitting next to me on the table.

"Unless you want to go be with your dumb date," I suggest.

It feels good, telling him how I really feel about Gabriella.

"Nah," Robbie says, smiling. "I think she likes Sinjin," He realizes, pointing.

"I'm sorry you got kicked in the head," Robbie tells me.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you to the dance in the first place," I reply, my voice just as truthful. I snake my hand back into his.

It feels right.

"Is my hand sweaty?" He wonders.

It is, but it doesn't bother me. The way he gets all nervous around me is cute.

"Yeah," I reply, giving him a laugh and a grin. "It feels like a fish."

Then Tori and Andre begin singing Here's to Us.

I like this. I like having Robbie right next to me.

Why didn't I just go with him to the dance in the first place?

Robbie's the one who's always there for me. All the time.

Like Beck is there for Jade.

Robbie hands are running through my red hair, but then migrate to my forehead, petting me, like a cat.

"Thanks for petting my head well," I say happily.

He stops, looking at me nervously.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He requests.

I love secrets!

"Sure," I reply, tilting my head so Robbie can whisper into my ear.

He places a delicate finger on my chin, redirecting my head to face his lips.

He leans in, attaching out lips.

The kiss lasts a spilt second, and in that moment, I forget everything. All I remember is Robbie is here. Robbie is here and I want him to stay.

Robbie pulls back though, and everything floods back to me.

My heart beats nervously as I realize what just happened.

I gasp, getting up, running to the bike I rode here on.

I need to get away. I need to think!

I hop on, pedaling as fast as possible.

"Out of the way!" I scream.

I bike for around five minutes until I'm a good way away from Hollywood Arts.

The streets of LA are darkened, the only light being the streetlights and the moon.

I sigh, scolding myself for running away from Robbie, again.

He's never hurt me. He's never been mean to me, but all I've done is been awful to him.

I collapse by the side of a building, parking my bike on the curb.

I clutch Mr. Purple tightly to my chest, hugging my problems away.

**Robbie's POV**

I watch Cat as she bikes away, disappointment and confusion rushing through me.

What did I do wrong?

I love Cat so much. She's adorable and naive and the only person who fully accepts me for who I am.

Every time I try to show her how I feel, she runs away.

Why can't she see how I feel?

Does she feel the same way?

She said she wished she took me to the dance.. Then I kissed her and she ran away!

I know I should give her space. I should let her run away, but thinking about poor childlike Cat roaming the streets of LA alone makes me queasy.

I stand, chasing after the girl.

It's like a game of cat-mouse.

Except this time, it's the mouse chasing the Cat.

I run from the school, following the bike down the roads of LA, until Cat comes to stop by a darkened building. She takes her purple giraffe, holding him herself, whispering to him softly.

I slowly make my way over to her, kneeling down quietly so I don't scare her.

Cat slowly relaxes to my touch, carefully wrapping her arms around me so I can join her and Mr. Purple's hug.

"I'm sorry Robbie," Cat whispers, a small tear welling in the corner of her eye.

I can feel my heart break a little. She's crying. The poor girl is crying.

"Don't cry," I practically beg, my throat dry from the running to catch up with the bike.

Cat nods, sitting up to straighten her back against the building.

"I'm so confused, Cat," I tell her truthfully. "I think I just have to ask it upfront now Cat… Cat do you.. Do you want to go out with me?" I ask, struggling to form the words. "I thought you didn't at first, but then you kissed me on the cheek so I thought maybe you did… Then you didn't want to go to the dance with me… Then you changed your mind! I-.. I'm done playing games Cat. I want answers."

I cringe at how harsh I sound, and soften my voice. "I- I really want you to know that even if you just want to stay friends, that's fine with me… 'Cause.. I love you Cat, I really do.."I trail off, my heart beating nervously.

"Robbie," Cat says softly. "I- I love you too," She replies. "But… Can we not have a relationship right away? Can we start out as just really really really good friends?" Cat requests hopefully. "You saw what happened to Beck and Jade… They had to go a whole nine months without the person who's most important to them.. I don't want that to happen to us. I love you too much to lose you!"

"Of course Cat," I reply, giving her scarlet red hair a pat. "I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait forever if you want me to."

I don't know exactly how it happened, but Cat's practically sitting in my lap, my arms around her small figure.

Cat turns her head towards me, pressing her lips to mine, causing my head to spin.

When she pulls away, this time, she doesn't run away.

I look down at Cat, the girl who just kissed me.

I don't think friends are supposed to kiss each other like that.

Even really really really good friends.

It doesn't bother me though, and judging from the grin on Cat's face as she bounces Mr. Purple up and down in her lap, it doesn't bother her very much either.


	80. One Thousand Berry Balls: Part Three

**Here's some OTBB bade y'all asked for.**

**One Thousand Berry Balls**

**Part Three **

**Jade's POV**

"You nervous still?" Beck asks bluntly, opening the car door for me after parking in the Hollywood Art's parking lot.

I shake my head, attaching to his arm as we make our way to the Cow Wow.

Maybe I do feel a bit nervous, but leaning my head of Beck's shoulder and feeling his grasp around me changes that instantly.

We head on over to the CowWow, and I look out into the sea of Hollywood Art's students to see a group of freshman girls looking over at Beck.

Smirking, I realize one reason the first social event at this school since Beck and I's make up is so important is that it gives me a chance to flaunt our newly reunited relationship to the students of Hollywood Arts, sending a clear message to all of Beck's fangirls.

I turn to Beck, pressing out lips together hotly, relishing in the fact that I can do this again, and wondering how I spent nine months without him.

Beck responds instantly, wrapping his arms around.

I open one eye quickly to watch as one by one, the girls of Hollywood Arts grow to have faces of disappointment and annoyance, realizing that the rumors are true; that Beck-and-Jade are back to stay.

When I finally pull away from Beck, he looks at me with amused confusion in his eyes. "What was that about?" He wonders. "Not that I'm complaining," he laughs, giving that smile of his.

"Just enjoying the fact that I can show you off again," I explain simply.

Beck laughs, walking over to a weird cardboard cutout with two headless figures.

I look over, seeing a bouncing Cat approaching us.

"Hi you guys," She says, her voice down a little bit. "You want me to take a picture of you guys behind the poster thingy!?" She volunteers.

"Sure," Beck says in an amused voice, walking behind the cutouts.

"Only if I can be the man!" I exclaim.

"What, no! How's that fair?" Beck wonders.

"Tough chiz," I respond jokingly, posing my head in the man-cutout.

Cat laughs in a forced way, taking out her pear phone.

"Say cheese!" She exclaims, snapping the pic. "Cheese," She grumbles afterwards, running away.

Beck and I shrug at Cat's odd ways, walking over to a small tale near the cutouts, claiming it as our own.

We stand at the table for a while, and almost awkward silence arousing.

Neither of us are quite sure what to say or do. It's been forever since we've gotten to be ourselves. We're not even sure if we can find ourselves again.

"What are you looking at?" I ask Beck, my voice gentle.

He flashes me a smile, wrapping an arm around me to pull me closer. "You," He says quietly, turning his head to kiss the side of mine.

"You look beautiful," He tells me, truth ringing in his words.

I try desperately not to blush. "I know," I reply, giving Beck a smile.

The awkward feeling is gone, it's just us now.

Until Cat comes bouncing up to us, pestering us with annoying questions about her love life. Saying she wants Robbie to not go out with her, but not go out with other girls.

"She sounds like you," Beck jokes after she leaves. I roll my eyes in a faux-offended way.

"She sounds like any love sick girl," I correct.

Beck smirks, "Which you are," He adds, smirking, pulling me closer to his chest.

I laugh, flashing him a smile, pretty much proving his point.

"Do you want me to get you some punch?" I offer, in an overly generous mood.

"That'd be great," Beck agrees, smiling in a slightly surprised manner.

I nod, leaving his grasp to fill two cups of punch that hopefully isn't spiked.

Walking back over to Beck, I hand him the punch cup.

"Thanks," He tells me gratefully.

"Sure," I reply, staring, confusedly, at Cat, who's practically throwing herself at Sinjin.

After years of dabbling in the arts of insanely jealous girlfriend, what Cat's doing seems extremely obvious to me.

"You think Cat's trying to make Robbie jealous?" I state, Beck too busy staring at the hotdog he found in his punch to respond.

Yeah, I never thought I'd be reduced to being jealous of a hotdog.

I watch angrily at the idiot Sinjin kicks Cat in the face.

Seriously, who kicks Cat in the face?!

"Did you see that!?" I yell annoyed.

Beck ignores me again.

"Stop staring at that hotdog! Cat's hurt!" I shout, irritated. I grab Beck by the arm, pulling us closer to the poor girl.

"Cat, are you okay?" I ask, worriedly, both of us kneeling down next to Robbie to assess the damage done to the poor girl.

"Beck, help me pick her up!" Robbie demands, worried.

Beck slides his hands under Cat's shoulders gently, sliding her into his arms, he places her on top of the table carefully.

"Thanks," Robbie and Cat both say gratefully.

Beck nods, stepping back to wrap his arm around my waist.

"What happened here?" Lane wonders, approaching Cat.

"Sinjin kicked her!" Robbie complains.

Eventually, Lane finishes his small interrogation, and we decide to leave Cat and Robbie alone at the table.

"You wanna dance?" Beck offers, smiling to me.

I grant him a small nod. "Of course," I reply, heading with Beck to the dance floor eagerly.

"Tori and Andre are about to play a song," Beck realizes, smiling.

Just as he said, Tori and Andre approach the microphone, beginning to talk.

"Okay Hollywood Arts! Who's ready to rock the Cow Wow!?" Tori shouts.

"Alright, well then hang on to your hulas!"

"And your cowboy hats!"

"And anything else you wanna hang on to!"

I reach for Beck more, because I really really want to hang on to him.

Forever.

"This is a song written by Andre and me and it's called Here's to Us!" Tori announces.

I lean up to peck Beck's lips, and he doesn't resist.

Then Tori and Andre begin playing, Beck and I begin dancing, and it's almost as if the last nine months never happened.

The world almost seems to fade away until the only thing I can think about is the person who's arm is wrapped around me so tightly.

Beck stares at my curves longingly as I dance around, and I can't resist turning to kiss him once again.

He turns to me, and for a second I think he's going to kiss me until his mouth heads for my ear.

"Here's to us," He whispers, making my heart melt.

Here's to us.

**A/N: I need to thank you guys about the topaz awards but im in a super hurry.. ill type up a thank you when I get back! I love you all!**


	81. Thank You

**Thank You**

**Seriously, thank you so much. I just reached 80 chapters of this story. And I'm almost at 800 reviews.**

**That's…. Unreal to me…**

**I just want you guys to know that it's you who've inspired me to keep on writing, and get this far, and it's you who nominated and voted for me in the Topaz Awards 2013. **

**Winning Best Bade and Best Cade means so much ("I never made the connection I could actually win!"). All of the other fics nominated were amazing….. Just the thought of being nominated was amazing.. But winning?**

**Thank you. Thank you so much. **

**I love you like I love Taylor Swift and writing, and that's real love. **


	82. Robbie Sells Rex

**Robbie Sells Rex**

**Jade's POV**

"Here I am! Just walking through school! Hoping the flour bomber doesn't ruin my awesome, expensive outfit by, you know, flour bombing me!" I shout, walking through the hallway.

Where is that stupid flour bomber?! There's no way he wouldn't want to ruin this dress!

"That better not happen," I remark, peering through the hallway, seeing no hint of a flour bomber, I put away the microphone. "Okay," I say, deciding that I've done enough screaming for the dumb flour guy.

Giving up, I approach Beck and Andre, who are both watching me with amused looks on their faces.

"There's my girl, just, blending in with the crowd!" Beck greets me.

_ My girl. _

I flash Beck a smile, before continuing.

"I wanna know who that flour bomber is," I proclaim.

"So you wore that to get his attention," Andre says, understanding.

"Yep! And when he tries to get me I'm going to grab him and wrestle him down to the ground," I explain.

"He might like that," Beck remarks truthfully. I give Beck a small smirk.

"Hehe, I'd like that," Andre says in agreement.

Beck gives Andre an unmistakable glare, because really, what the chiz?

"I wouldn't like it," Andre corrects, walking away, almost embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Beck asks me, his tone a bit annoyed. "You don't think Andre likes you do you?"

I roll my eyes, throwing my arm around Beck.

"No, I mean, what teenage boy wouldn't want me to grab them and wrestle them down to the ground?"

Beck nods, knowingly. "Yeah, can you um.. Not do that to the flour bomber when you find him?" He requests hopefully.

I roll my eyes, nodding, and we begin to walk over to Vega, Cat, and Andre.

Looking over at Beck for a moment, I see where his gaze is headed.

My legs, which aren't exactly covered well by my dress.

He has almost a dreamy look on his face, causing me to role my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, almost teasingly.

Beck looks up at me, pulling himself back to the real world. He stares at my teasing expression for a while before pressing his lips to mine.

Then, to my annoyance, we approach Tori, Andre, and Cat, who being to talk about Robbie and Rex and other chiz that I really don't care about.

After that irritating flour bomber finishes showering Sikowitz in flour, Beck and Tori begin to walk off, only to find themselves covered in the powdery white dust.

"Sometimes twice," Tori realizes.

Despite my delight of the face that Vega was wrong and is now covered in flour, I can't help but be annoyed by the fact that my boyfriend is covered by flour. Quickly, I rush over to the two of them.

"Why you but not me!" I mutter, irritated as Beck begins dusting off his face, trying to get all the flour off.

"You realize that if he had gotten you he would have ruined your dress," Beck reminds me, walking towards the Hollywood Arts bathroom.

"Duh, that's why I wore it," I remind him, trying to be discrete about the fact that I'm using the flour covering Becks body as an excuse to feel him up in places that might not be deemed 'school appropriate'.

Beck notices, of course, and begins trying to hide the fact that he completely and totally likes it.

We're now standing at the lockers in front of the guy's bathroom, Beck getting extremely flustered by my wandering hands.

Soon it's become a 'how-long-can-Beck-resist-Jade' game, which is always lost within a matter of seconds.

I begin to grind up against Beck, getting the flour all over my dress, leaning up I kiss his lips a bit harshly.

"Not now Jade," Beck whispers firmly, his heart beating erotically at my touch.

I cut him off kissing him again, and he has a two worded reply.

"Janitor's closet," He commands softly, grabbing me by the arm.

And let me tell you firsthand, that flour gets _everywhere_.

**A/N: Oh my god.. I've neglected you guys so much :O I'm so sososo sorry... :,( I'm really really seriously sorry.**

**I need to do something special for you guys! Any ideas? Literally anything, you guys deserve it for being amazing reviewers and readers :)**

**So, waddaya want, QandA, Contest, Fan Art, Fun Facts? **

**I just had a contest idea!**

**Alright,on my profile I posted a link to a very vague picture I drew a while ago to help me write a chapter (I have a ton of fan art I've never posted sitting in my desk XD)**

** ohsnapitzlarah . tumblr image/42254149530**

**Without spaces.**

**It's awful, but it wasn't meant for posting, it was meant to help me write! :D**

**Whoever can review telling me what chapter it's based on in this story can give me a prompt to write! :D**

**Ready, set, Go!**

**PS. It's my birthday today! :D**


	83. Unspoken Traditions Twoshot: Shopping

**A/N: Alright, I'm so mea.. I can't even remember when I Last updated this...**

**Make sure you've read chapter 51 before reading this please.**

**Twoshot: Unspoken Traditions**

**Shopping**

**Jade's POV**

It was December first when Beck and I got back together after nine months.

We've been back together for three weeks.

Yeah, It's December twenty first, and yeah, I still haven't bought Beck, or anyone, or that matter, Christmas gifts.

I was sort of counting on the fact that the world was supposed to freaking end today, but you know, since apparently that's not going to happen, I'm being subjected to buying gifts today.

Joy.

I feed Beck some lie about my dad having a cocktail party, before setting off to the mall.

I rack my brains, trying to think of something to buy the boy, but literally nothing comes to mind.

I know it has to be amazing though, since we kind of just got back together after both being total asses to each other for months...

Frowning, I pull up to a spot in the mall parking lot, exiting the car. I find some entrance to the mall through some huge jewelery store maze, and enter the large building.

The store is decked out in red, green, and white, and covered with diamond rings of all sorts, most of which make me want to vomit.

Some of the rings are cool though, some of them make me wonder what Beck would think if he looked at them... Someday.

Finding myself nearly engulfed in sappy unJadelike thoughts, I race out of the jewelry store, to find something more manly for my boyfriend.

Annoyed, I walk around the mall, checking over every store, trying to find something worth going in, but find absolutely nothing.

Then, I pass a familiar store, the words 'Toy Land' lit up on the entrance.

Why is a toy store making me feel so nostalgic?

Racking my brain, I try to find the toy store in my memory.

Then I remember last Christmas.

I went Christmas shopping, just like I did this year, and I went into a toy store to buy a present for Cat.

In the toy store I met a young girl named Samantha.

Samantha Rose, the small girl with the brown hair and brown eyes who I ended up taking out for lunch.

Heaving a sigh, I walk inside the toy store, because.. Well I do still need a gift for Cat.

Walking through the isles and tuning out the blaring music, I find myself in the isle filled with stuffed animals.

And there she is, a smile adorning her giggly face.

Samantha Rose.

I squint a bit, wondering if it really is her, I mean, I haven't seen the girl in about a year, and even then, I only saw her for about a day.

Her face lights up when she sees me though, assuring me that it's really her.

It's weird, staring at the girl.. Like nothings changed. Almost as if it could be this year, or last year, and despite everything that happened between the two times.. She's still here.

Waiting for things to be okay again.

I wonder for a moment what I should do, but the wondering doesn't last long as I feel the child's arms wrapped around my lower body tightly. She's grown a bit taller than the girl in my memory, and her hair hangs longer than before.

"I knew you would be here!" She squeals. "Well, I didn't _know_ but I thought you would! And you were!" She adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask, kneeling down a bit to look at her more directly.

"Well I thought maybe you'd remember meeting me at this place last year, so for the past few weeks almost every day after school I've sat here, playing with the stuffed animals, and waiting! And you came!" She describes.

_Every day?_

"Of course I'd be here," I reply, as if this is second nature to me. "That means a lot Samantha, you didn't have to do that," I give her a small smile.

"But I wanted to!" She replies.

I laugh at her happy face, grabbing the small girls hand.

"Anything you want for Christmas? I'll buy one thing for you," I offer.

Samantha's face lights up, and almost immediately, she grabs a dog plush she's obviously been admiring while waiting in here the past few days.

"Hey," I wonder curiously. "How'd the stuffed dog go over with your mom last year?" I ask her.

Samantha does a quick pouty face. "It didn't work," She smiles again, "Mommy did love it though! She told me it was a great present!"

Forging a quick smile for the girl, we get in line at the register to purchase the dog.

Those kinds of plans never work.. I've tried several times.

This year, the cashier is younger, and gives my a smile and the proper change, much more professional than the one last year.

Maybe because Samantha looks way to old to be mistaken for my daughter now, or maybe some people are just smarter than others, probably a bit of both.

Exiting the toy shop, Samantha by my side, I glance around the mall, annoyed at the lack of creative present ideas I have. Creative ideas are usually my strong suit!

"What are we gonna do next!?" Samantha wonders hopefully.

I bite my lip, thinking. "We're gonna buy presents," I say, with a sense of epic determined-ness.

It's a talent really, only I could make Christmas shopping sound epic and awesome.

"Cool! Have you bought one for your cat yet!?" She wonders.

"Cat? I don't have a cat- Oh.. Umm. No, I haven't.. But that's a great idea, let's go to the pet store."

See, Samantha's that brilliant, she just gave me the best idea ever.

I'm giving everyone gag gifts this year, partially to be hilarious and partially because pretty much every one on this planet wazzes me off.

I'm also not buying a gift for Beck's parents, unlike last year, mostly because I've barely seen them at all this year, and from what Beck's told me, they were complete jerks while gossiping about me after our breakup.

Then there's my mom and dad, and I really have no idea what to get them.

And then there's Beck.

And my mind draws a blank.

I could always pull some sort of sexual stunt as a present, since ever since our get-back-together, our sex life has dwindled a bit since we're trying to get used to being back together.

Then again, taking Samantha into a lingerie store is less than appropriate.

Whatever, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"There's the pet store Jade!" Samantha says, tugging on my sleeve a bit.

Nodding, we enter the store, staring at all the animals, Samantha's stare filled with fascination.

"I love animals," She whispers. "They're all really nice, people are mostly mean! Except you Jade! You're not mean!"

_You're not mean. _

If I had a dime for every time I've heard that I'd probably have... Maybe ten to twenty cents.

"You're not mean either!" I reply, truthfully, my eyes landing on the cage full of bunnies with adoration.

Beck and I's bunny is cuter though(And is extremely grateful that his parents are back together- he totally missed Beck).

"Ooh look!" Samantha chants, rushing over to a cage in the corner.

"What?" I ask, following her.

"It's a guinea pig!" She exclaims. "Isn't it adorable! Look at his cute eyes!"

Laughing, I bend down a bit to look at the rodent, who's about the size a rabbit, but doesn't have the floppy ears or tail to go with it.

The creature smalls back at me, letting out a loud squeal.

I suppress a laugh. "He's alright,"I reply, a small smile framing my lips.

"It's a girl!" Samantha tells me, an almost superior tone, which causes me to laugh because well... She's eight and I'm.. Jade West. grab a can of cat food off the shelf and purchase it for Cat, smirking all the while as I imagine the confused look she'll get when pulling it out of the box.

After dragging Samantha away from the animals, I set out for my next gift idea, which is a wig for Sikowitz.

"Now where are we going!?" Samantha wonders.

"The costume store," I reply, grabbing her hand as we march off to the costume store.

While we're there, Samantha tries on pretty much every outfit she possible can, avoiding the girly princessy ones (Seriously, she's totally me).

After picking out Sikowitz present, I catch sight of two small ballet slippers on Samantha's feet.

"Hey?" I ask, kneeling down to look at her, "Can I have those shoes on your feet you're trying on, they'd be perfect for my friend," I tell her.

She smiles. "Who?" She quizzes.

"Umm. This guy I know," I reply with a smirk.

Samantha giggles, pulling the shoes off her feet and handing them to me.

Cat, Andre, and Sikowitz presents are bought.

I buy items, and we exit the store, hoping Samantha put back all the clothes she tried on so I don't get in trouble for shoplifting.

"Alright," I say, after we've exited the store. "That's it for shopping for my- my boyfriend's friends, now we need to go get my parent's presents," I say.

I already know what I'm getting Tori and Robbie.

Deodorant to annoy and scare Tori, and Caramel popcorn to annoy and scare Robbie.

Also, I'll regift Sinjin's present to me from last year to him. Because seriously, he gave me a freaking wet doorknob.. Really?! I thought he had a crush on me or something!

"So now where are we going?" Samantha asks.

Pausing, I think for a moment.

"I think we should go out to lunch," I offer.

Samantha grins, bouncing happily a bit.

I take her upstairs to the food court, and buy us each a slice of pizza and coffee, sitting down at a table.

Hungry, Samantha begins to devour the piece of pizza happily.

"You like pizza?" I reply a bit jokingly, and Samantha gives a small eyeroll.

"Hey Jade who's your new girlfriend?"

Chiz.

"What are you doing here Vega?" I ask, my voice a bit icy as I see Tori approaching.

Tori laughs, unaffected. "I'm Christmas shopping, what are you doing?" She wonders curiously.

That's Tori for you, always trying to get details on things that aren't her business.

We are a bit better friends though now, as much as I hate to - and will never- admit.

"I'm buying a little girl pizza," I reply in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh God, this is for Jade With Tots isn't it." Tori leans down to eye level with Samantha. "Run girl run, while you still can," She says a bit jokingly.

"Jade's been really nice to me! She bought me a toy and let me look at guinea pigs and try on dress up clothes!" Samantha lists.

Tori looks a bit confused.

Ha! In your face Tori!

That is until she says, "Aw Jade West has a soft spot for little kids?" In a sweet sugary voice.

"No I do not!" I reply, annoyed.

"You don't!?" Samantha replies, her brown eyes drilling into me.

"Well, I mean.. Some kids," I decide on, because this way, everybody wins.

Tori rolls her eyes. "You know what," She decides, "I'm not even sure I want to know. Anyway, Jade, what should I get Beck for Christmas?! I'm trying to buy gifts for everyone but I have no idea what to get him!"

I think for a moment, trying to find a good answer, and saddening at the fact that my only answer is upsetting.

"I'm not sure.. You spent more time around Beck the past few months than I did," I reply, truthfully, disguising the sadness of my tone with a bitter, cutting edge.

"Yeah, but you know him way better than I do Jade," Tori reminds me, giving me a smile, her voice truthful. "What does he like?" She wonders.

"He likes.. Boy things.. You know, like video games and cars, and stuff," I shrug, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Cool, thanks," Tori replies. "What are you getting him?" Tori asks.

"I'm getting him the new PearCube," I reply.

My voice is automatic, my eyes focused on the electronic billboard above Tori, that moments ago had been advertising the new Pear video game system that Beck's been obsessing over for months.

Tori's eyes widen a bit. "Wow Jade.. That's an.. Expensive gift," She smiles.

I roll my eyes. "Duh," I reply.

"Well, how are you going to pay for it?" Tori wonders, and I think I detect a hint of jealousy in her voice(She's been completely broke the past few weeks).

I shrug. "I've got some money," I reply.

The truth is, the boredom of being broken up with Beck caused me to get a summer job, so I'm pretty good with cash right now. (And I can always use my dad's credit card... But I wouldn't want to do that to buy Beck's gift).

Tori shrugs in slight satisfaction with my answer. "Cool. Thanks Jade," She says.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply, annoyed.

"Have fun on your date!" Tori calls behind her, as she walks away.

"Who was that?" Samantha wonders, confused.

"That was my boyfriend's friend," I explain.

"Your boyfriend has two girlfriends?" Samantha asks, confused.

I shake me head, cringing at the thought. "No, they're just friends," I explain.

Samantha furrows her eyebrows, a bit confused, but shrugs.

"Are you finished eating?" I ask her, and she nods.

Standing, I place our food in the trash can before exiting the food court with Samantha.

Our next stop is Stacey's, where I buy a necklace for my mom. I decide on buying my dad play tickets later, because I'm trying to get him into the arts anyway, so I'll be multitasking.

Now all that's left is Beck's gift.

"Alright Samantha, brace yourself, we're about to enter Nerdtopia," I warn, cautiously stepping forth into the video game store.

Samantha grins a goofy little smile, staring around at the Nerdville.

My entering the sanctuary of nerds causes a slight disruptive, almost as if some of them have never seen a hot girl before and I'm like a breath of fresh air.

There's a long line of annoying boys waiting for their new PearCube.

And no way in hell am I going to wait in line with a bunch of nerds.

"Hey Samantha, stay back okay, watch me do what I do best," I say, detirmined.

Operation, buy boyfriend an amazing present.

I decide on using terror as my defense mode, because although flirting in this situation would be effective, frightening these guys will be more fun, and faster.

"Hey!" I scream loudly, "Out of my way!" I begin storming through the crowd, shooting glares at anyone at all reluctant.

Staring down at a few boys, I glare, until they feel extremely small and move out of the way.

It's extremely effective, and I'm at the front of the line in no time, and purchase Beck's PearCube with the swipe of my credit card(And Damn that thing was expensive, three hundred freaking dollars.. Beck better like it).

Once I'm finally done with all that, I go back to the front of the store, where Samantha is grinning at me with admiration and awe. "That was awesome," She says almost proudly.

I grin a bit, "Yeah, years of practice," I reply, giving a shrug.

"So.. What's next!?" Samantha wonders excitedly.

I bite my lip a bit. "It's time for me to take you home," I tell her.

Samantha looks down, a bit sadly.

Thinking, I reach into my purse and grab a pen and a small piece of paper ripped ot from one of my notebooks.

On it, I write my cell phone number, handing it to the girl.

"Hey, if your mom ever wants a baby sitter or anything.. You know who to call," I smile.

Samantha nods, her frown turning into a smile again as she reaches up to grab my hand.

"Yeah," She replies, "I do."

Looking up, she flashes me a beautiful smile that can't help but make me smile too.

"Can you carry me to your car?" she requests, her voice a bit tired from walking around all day.

Subconsciously, I feel myself nod. She's not heavy at all, and I lift her up easily.

Her brown haired head rests on my shoulder tiredly, and I can practically hear Beck's voice in my head, telling me what a great mom I'd be in the future.

I know it's weird, but part of me wants to believe he's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

It's Christmas eve, and I'm seriously grateful that none of my cousins from either side of the family could make it... Jade doesn't get along with pretty much everyone on every side of the family.

Jade decides to eat dinner with her mom and brother this year, so it's just me and my parents(Who are fairly pleased about this).

Dinner is bland without Jade and pretty much everyone is just wishing it was tomorrow, so we all rush through it a bit.

Jade wants to spend Christmas Eve with me though, so after dinner I walk back to my RV and wait for her to pull up.

I soon hear a car pulling into the driveway, and a bit nervously, I glance around the room, hoping everything from her present is hidden away unseen.

I smile, hearing the familiar knock on the door. I reach for the knob, opening it for her.

"Enter," I tell her, motioning for her to come inside.

She does, with a gift in tow. She sets the present under the tiny tree we put up in the RV, looking perplexed by the fact that there's not another one there.

"You'll see baby," I reply to her softly, kissing her cheek.

She looks so beautiful, in her little Christmas themed outfit and green highlights.

"Want to go watch cheesy Christmas movies intended for two year olds until we fall asleep?" Jade suggests, a smirk adorning her face.

By that she means until she falls asleep, she knows I can't sleep during movies.

Well technically she doesn't know that, because she always falls asleep! Then again, how else does she think she magically teleports from the couch to the bed?

"As long as we make out and snuggle," I add, purposely using a word she hates to annoy her.

"Snuggle," She groans at the word, annoyed, causing an eye role of my part.

In no time we've changed into pajamas and she's lying in my arms, staring at my laptop and Santa Claus Is Coming To Town plays across the screen.

I'm barely even listening to the movie, because the fact that I get to hold Jade like this again is to amazing to not savor.

Even the thought of being near the girl still gives me butterflies, and we've dated for three years.

"I don't get why Santa thinks that kids who cry don't deserve gifts.. Crying is a natural body function.. It's unhealthy not to cry! So technically Santa is trying to make kids unhealthy," Jade remarks.

"That, and the fact that he's watching them while they're sleeping. Don't they find that super creepy?" I add.

Jade nods. "Yes! Also, why the hell does the corn make his reindeer fly?" She remarks, confused.

Eventually, that movie ends and we decide on Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, because for some reason neither of us are in the mood to follow a serious plot line.

"I really don't get how no one realizes that Rudolph is like super sick," Jade complains. "Also, how are little kids not freaked out by the fact that a talking snowman is narrating the whole thing? Also, isn't this whole elves being forced to make toys a bit dark for a children's movie?! It's like promoting slavery and-"

I feel myself rolling my eyes repeatedly, and grab Jade's chin gently, pressing my lips to hers in the middle of her sentence.

Jade doesn't really complain though, and responds instantly, placing a hand through my hair, and escalating the kiss as far as she can.

Eventually we do pull away from each other though, and continue watching.

Next we watch Frosty The Snowman, and Jade's comments are already less and less frequent as she begins to fall asleep.

By the end of Frosty, she's out cold.

Turning off the TV, I set an alarm for early the next morning.

Thank God Jade's a heavy sleeper.


	84. Unspoken Traditions Twoshot: Gifts

**TwoShot: Unspoken Traditions**

**Gifts**

**Jade's POV**

People say I have a heart of ice, that I love nothing, and live in a world of hatred. Of course, that would be predictable, and I _hate_ being predictable, so I love things, a lot of things actually, like coffee, scissors, bunnies, and the color black.

But you know what I really freaking hate? It's being woken up way too early by some idiotic moron who can't just wait until I wait up naturally on Christmas morning.

Unless, of course, they execute this wake up in a way that isn't totally irritating, which Beck did, so it gets really hard to hate him at this point, which frustrates me even more.

The first thing I felt this morning was a kiss on my forehead which slowly drew me into reality.

Then a kiss on my cheek, and the kissing continued and eventually ended up on my lips.

And Beck is still kissing me, because he's that much of a pervert and can't wait until I reveal to him that he freaking woke me up a billion kisses ago.

It's really hard to get mad at your boyfriend for waking you up with kisses though, especially if it's Christmas.

Another light kiss is planted on my lips and he pauses, as if waiting for something.

Deciding this is a good time to wake up, a crack one eye open to peer at my boyfriend.

"How many?" I ask him, because it's a tradition, to see how many times he has to kiss me before I relent and wake up.

"One hundred and forty three," He replies, smirking a bit.

So either he wants to tell me he loves me or he really did kiss my face one hundred and forty three times, and either way, I'm not gonna complain.

I flash him a small smile in return.

"Merry Christmas!" Beck replies, his voice a bit excited.

"Merry Christmas," I agree, slowly rising upwards to sit, causing a flash of nerves in Beck's eyes.

Peering around the RV, I stare at the RV's floor, which in scattered with presents and small note cards.

"Ummm.. Do you want to open your present?" Beck wonders a bit awkwardly.

I roll my eyes, nodding.

Getting up, I carefully sit down on a bare spot on the cluttered RV carpet, Beck follows behind, sitting across from me.

"I had to spend nine months without you Jade," He begins. "Nine months I could've spent with you. And.. Since today's Christmas and all, I wanna make up for those months," He points to the first pile.

The note card next to the pile read: _February._

Okay, even I have to admit that's pretty adorable.

"This is your Valentines Day gift I never got to give you," he tells me, handing me and unbearably sappy looking heart shaped gift.

The interior of the gift actually looks pretty awesome, it's a box of dark chocolates, each from a different country, and one of them is like coffee-flavored, so, it's automatically amazing.

"Thank you," I reply, smiling at Beck.

He picks up the new gift in the row, a small box.

"This is for March, which would've been our anniversary," He explains, his tone a bit sad.

Nodding as he hands me the bow, I tear off he wrapping paper.

In it is a small pair of earrings. Two beautiful black gemstones hanging down on a silver chain.

"Do you like them?" Beck asks, a bit nervously, to which I nod in reply, grabbing my earlobe and placing an earring in each ear to show my liking for them. "Good," Beck replies happily. "The next is from April, Easter to be more specific.

His April present is fairly large, and a bit heavy. Curiously, I tear the paper off.

Inside are the pieces to a bunny maze, which will be totally fun for Bade.

Grinning a bit, I turn to Beck, "What's this got to do with Easter?" I ask, a bit confused. "It's super awesome, by the way," I add.

"You know, the Easter _bunny_! I felt I should get you something bunny-related," He explains.

"Ah," I reply. "Cool, we have to set it up later."

"Yeah," Beck grins. "The next one is for May, and it's a bit stupid, but really, there's literally nothing interesting in May, so I kinda had to make something up." He hands me a long box wrapped in black gift wrap.

Tearing the black paper off, I open to box to reveal a long wilting rose.

"Explain," I demand a bit amused.

"You know! The whole, April showers bring May flowers rhyme! It was stuck in my head while brainstorming so, yeah," He shrugs.

"Why is it wilted?" I wonder.

"Cause I thought you'd like it better that way," He replied.

"You thought right," I replied, a bit amused at I stared down at the pretty red, almost dead rose."So what's next, June?"

Beck nods, holding out another present.

Opening the box, I find a beautiful shiny pair of black scissors, the word _Jade _engraved on the side in gold.

Grinning, I reach out to hug Beck quickly, because seriously, the scissors are gorgeous.

"I tried to think of something to represent June, and all I could think about were scissors because for the past few years when we were dating, every day after the last day of school we'd go scissor shopping," Beck reminds me.

"I remember," I reply, smiling, staring down at the scissors almost creepily, but I know it doesn't bother Beck.

Holding out a tiny gift, the word, _July, _written on it, Beck flashes a small smile as I take it from him, tearing the paper off carefully.

Inside is a small tube of what looks to be lip balm, reading it closer I realize it's cherry flavored.

Taking of the cap gingerly, I inhale the scent, instantly realizing what Beck meant.

_Flashback_

_ It was the fourth of July, and Beck and I had been dating for around two years._

_ I hated that holiday(It's a pretty lame excuse for a holiday anyways) but had agreed to go out to some stupid field in the dead of night with Beck(And a bunch of other random strangers) to watch dumb exploding light- God knows why.  
><em>

_ "C'mon Jade, fireworks are cool! They make an explod-y noise and stuff!" Beck persuaded, trying to get me more excited about the whole holiday I guess._

_ "They seem a bit pointless to me.. Couldn't we just watch this all on TV?" I requested._

_ "We could, but it's more special in person!" Beck said, shrugging._

_ When we got to the field it was already covered in random annoying people, including Cat, Andre, Robbie, Tori, and even Trina,so I could already tell it was going to be a boring night._

_ Getting out of the car and into the warm night air, Beck wrapped his arm around me, approaching the clearing._

_ "Want to buy a snack before the fireworks start?" He offered in a whisper._

_ I nodded, my head a little foggy from the almost suggestively low voice he was using._

_ We approached a snack table, and he purchased us two cherry snow cones, handing one to me._

_ Following Beck to the blanket all of his friends were sitting on, we layed our blankets next to their's, sitting down. Our legs were intertwined a bit and my head rested on his chest._

_ "Beck! Jade! You're here!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, grinning. "I love fireworks! But sometimes the loud noises scare me," She complained._

_ "I'll hold your hand if you get scared!" Robbie had offered, his offer was meant with a giggle, which wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted._

_ "I'll hold your hand if you get scared," Beck whispered in my ear, jokingly. _

_ I rolled my eyes, squeezing Beck's hand much too tightly with the hand he was already holding._

_ "Okay Okay! I was joking!" Beck told me, so I release my strong grip on his hand._

_ Laughing, I continued eating my cherry snow cone, the juice getting all over my lips and mouth causing a bit of a vampire-esk look to radiate off me._

_ Suddenly, a loud crack in the sky as a purple and green firework exploded above us._

_ "Oohh Ahh!" Beck shouted, comically loud, for the sake of annoying me._

_ It was a little funny the first time._

_ It got old the second time._

_ And I kind of wanted to freaking murder him the third time._

_ To shut him up, I placed my lips to his, which must have been his goal because he responded immediately, placing his hands on my lower back._

_ Grinning into the kiss, I tasted the cherry flavor from the snow cone on his lips too. In fact, the entire essence of the kiss was radiating cherry, from the flavors still stuck our mouths._

_ It wasn't a bad kiss though, quite the opposite._

_ The kissing getting fairly intense, Beck leaned back so his back was on the blanket, my arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, and we continued kissing._

_ Until we were interrupted by angry adults and had to go home, but you know, you win some, you lose some._

_End Of Flashback_

Smiling at the memory, I pop the cap of the lip balm open and spread the flavor across my lips, I then lean forward and kiss Beck with the same passion that I had that day on the field, spreading the flavor the cherries.

Beck grins, so I'm guessing he got the reaction he wanted.

Pulling back Beck beams at me. "Okay, here's your gift for August," He says, holding out another tiny package.

Opening the box, I reveal a tiny folded over black seashell.

My eyes widen, my lips forming a grin.

Everyday two years ago in August, Beck and I went to the beach, we spent the entire day together (And Beck even got me to go in the ocean twice, which is a huge achievement).

Smiling faintly, I stare happily into Beck's brown eyes. "I- This is perfect for August," I tell him, and he smiles.

"The next one is for September," Beck explains.

The present he hands me next is a large rectangular box, tearing off the paper, it reveals an awesome kit, which includes fifteen different samples of different types of coffee.

Yeah, I have a pretty freaking awesome boyfriend, I know.

"It relates to September becau-" Beck starts.

"I know why," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "You take me out for coffee every day after the first day of school!" I grin. "Thank you so much Beck!"

The next gift Beck hands me is a smaller rectangle. "It's for October.. Well, Halloween," he replies.

Tearing off the wrapping paper reveals pretty much to best thing ever.

_**The Scissoring 3: With exclusive behind the scenes footage**_

"Ahh! Oh my God how the hell did you get this!?" I shriek, a bit too fangirl-ishly for my taste, but whatever, that is freaking amazing.

Beck shrugs, smiling blissfully as I hug him in my moment of fangirl.

Seriously, that movie is impossible to get.

"Alright, I'm glad you like it," Beck laughs. "Okay, this is the last gift, November, the last month of our breakup," He says.

Slowly, he holds out a small wrapped box.

Tearing off the paper, I gingerly open the box to reveal the gift.

Inside the box is a small necklace. It's chain is black, with a small green heart charm.

I stare at it, for a few moments, confused. "It's beautiful Beck.. But, how is it November?" I ask.

Beck smiles, grasping the small stone in his fingers.

"The stone is Jade," He explains. "And Thanksgiving is in November," He explains, his face very close to mine. "You're what I'm most thankful for, always."

I feel my face turning a bit red as I stare at Back, and all the beautiful sentimental gifts lying on the floor.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly, reaching into Beck for a long, meaningful kiss.

When we pull away, I decide it's my turn to give him my present.

"Okay, you totally made my present look bad in comparison, but I spent a ton on it, so you better like it," I demand, walking to the Christmas tree and picking up the gift. It's fairly heavy, but I carry it fine and hand it off to Beck.

Beck rolls his eyes. "I'm sure I'll like it," He replies.

Opening the box, I watch happily as his eyes light up as he sees the PearCube.

"Jade, oh my God, this is awesome," Beck says, his grin genuine. "That explains why Tori got me a PearCube game when I don't even have one!" He says, laughing. "Can we hook it up to the TV right now?" He pleads.

"Actually," I say. "I was sort of hoping we could eat breakfast now," I reply, holding up my coffee bean samples almost guiltily.

Beck laughs, giving me a nod before leaning forward to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas Beck," I whisper.

"Merry Christmas Jade," He replies, and we continue kissing, in the pile of gifts.

Because just being with Beck is really enough for Christmas.


	85. Oneshot: New Years

**A/N: Ahhh! I'm sorry! ):**

**I went on vacation.. And then I got sick.. It's been TOO LONG.**

**Also, ****spyroulina that review .. just.. asdfhkjdaggl. You're right. I don't update as much. And thank you so much for being awesome. But I'm not gonna abandon this :)**

**New Years**

**Jade's POV**

"I don't want to go to any parties for New Years tonight," I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Me neither," Beck replies.

What!?

I feel my jaw drop a bit in surprise.

"But- you always want to do every possible activity we can! How can you not want to go out?!" I rant a bit, annoyed with his non-arguing.

"God, there's no pleasing you is there?" He remarks, snickering a bit. "I want to spend New Years alone, with _you_," He explains, giving me a smile.

Looking into his deep brown eyes, I know he totally gets how _I _feel.

I want to start over, and I want to just be with him.

Usually I find the concept of a New Year stupid. One year dies and you go into the next one and it's really not a big deal.

But something big did happen this year. Something that made months of my life miserable. And I'm completely and totally ready to see it die.

Squeezing Beck's hand a bit, I nod, smiling, turning my head to stare at the RV.

"Well, you've got four hours to plan what you want us to do then, and I've got four hours to get ready," I tell him, getting up from the couch. "See you outside my house at seven, 'kay?" I say, grinning in a sultry but spontaneous way.

Beck rolls his eyes, standing to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Giving him my best pouty face, a bite my lip,in a look that clearly says 'lips please?'.

He rolls his eyes, kissing my lips.

"God Jade, you couldn't even wait till Midnight to kiss me!" He remarks, laughing.

"What? I could so!" I demand, crossing my arms. "You didn't have to kiss me you know!"

"Yeah but you wanted me too!" Beck defends.

"But you didn't have to!" I argue, because I will not stand to be insulted. "I bet you couldn't wait until midnight to kiss me!"

"I totally could!" Beck defends. "It's you who would have trouble with that!" He says, smirking a bit.

"Twenty dollars?" I offer, crossing my arms.

"Twenty-Five!" He counters

"Fine! Whoever kisses, _cuddles_, or does anything physical to the other before midnight owes them $25!"

"You said nothing about cuddling before!" Beck says, crossing his arms.

"Well, just kissing would be too easy for me," I shoot back, innocently, with a small grin.

Beck raises his eyebrows. "You're on," He says in a low voice, motioning towards my car. "See you at seven babe."

Spinning on my heels, I nod. "See you."

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Slowly, I reach a hand out knock on Jade's door, hoping desperately she's done getting ready. She might get mad if she's not, and a mad Jade is a sexy Jade, which I don't really think will help me win this bet.

Surprising me a bit, the door swings open. "Hey babe," Jade's voice rings.

Hands on her hips, Jade smiles, clearly trying to show off her outfit and curves.

Raising my eyebrows a bit, I look over Jade. She's wearing a tight fitting aqua colored dress and heels.

It's really not the clothes though.. It's the way she wears them...

"Hey Jade," I reply, giving her a smile. "Let's go," I tell her, motioning towards my car.

Jade smirks, leaning towards my face a bit, so little it could be unintentional. The entire front her dress is so in sight it's almost ridiculous.

She does walk to my car, and I follow her, getting into the divers seat.

"Where are we going first?" Jade asks, stretching out her legs, drawing my attention to how short her dress really is.

"Dinner," I reply, starting the car. "Do you want Chinese?"

She shrugs, nodding.

I drive us to the restaurant, sneaking glances at Jade- because... Well damn, she looks hot okay?

"Whatcha looking at?" Jade teases, fluttering her eyelashes a bit as she catches my glance.

I run a hand slowly through my hair. "You," I reply, a bit flirtatiously. "You look beautiful," I tell her.

She struggles to hide her blush, suppressing a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself," She settles for, crossing her arms and leaning forward from the leather seat.

She wants me to put my arm around her. She wants me to lose.

I place one hand on my knee, driving one-handedly, just to annoy her.

We arrive at the restaurant, getting out of the car and heading inside. Once we're seated, I decide to talk.

"So, do you want to get the buffet?" I ask her, trying to avoid touching our feet under the table.

She raises her eyebrows. "Fine," She replies.

We order the buffet from the waiter that comes by and Jade and I both get the spicy wonton soup.

"Copier," Jade complains childishly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"So, what's your New Years Resolution?" I ask her conversationally.

Jade sticks her tongue out in disgust. "I don't have one yet, but considering the fact that I have to endure being with you for the next twenty four hours, it'll probably end up being something really mushy like: 'I resolve to be a better girlfriend'. To which you'll reply," She puts on her man voices. "'Oh Jade you're already the best girlfriend' and then we'll probably start making out." Jade rants, outlining her lips with her tongue casually.

I nod knowingly, amused. "That's probably how it's gonna go," I agree. "I don't have one either. It's kind of a dumb idea. People shouldn't have to wait till New Years to start acting differently."

"Yes! People are so stupid," Jade complains, crossing her arms.

"Here are your soups," A voice says from above us. The waiter passes us two soups before walking away.

Jade and I slowly slurp down are soups, until I hear the sliding of a chair. Looking up, I see Jade standing.

"I'm going go get some food," Jade says bluntly, hands on her hips.

Moving her hips in probably one of the most sexy walks ever done in that Chinese restaurant, I'm reminded how short Jade's dress is.

It's like.. Really short.

Eventually I get up and get food too, When I go sit back down, she's back helping herself to her food.

We eat and talk for awhile, eventually finishing, I pay and we leave.

"What time is it now?" I ask Jade, slightly annoyed that putting my arms around her would make me lose the bet.

"Eight. What are we doing now?" She asks, shivering a bit, drawing attention to the bare shoulders of her strapless dress.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" I ask her, leaning my face closer to hers so my lips are barely an inch away. Slowly, I remove my jacket, handing it to her.

Jade frowns, putting on the coat a bit reluctantly.

Getting in my car we drive to our next destination.

A graveyard.

When we get there, Jade grins.

"Awesome," She breathes. "Let's go!" Excitedly, she opens the car door and rushes outside, her high heels digging into the mushy ground of the grass. Inhaling, she smiles at the eerie feel of the yard, reaching out for a moment but then remembering I'm not supposed to take her hand.

"I'll never understand what you like about the thought of dead people,"I remark, almost confused by her excitement. She sighs exasperated.

"The fumes of their soul is good for you!" She explains.

"Don't most girls hold their breath around graveyards?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

"I'm not most girls. Now c'mon, let's go look at the gravestones!"

So yeah, walking around a graveyard at night isn't my first choice of entertainment, but Jade seems to enjoy it.

"Ooh look at this gravestone! I really wonder how much this would cost!" She says, pointing to a three foot tall stone with a large square rock bottom. It's slowly turning back but on it I could make out the name _Spyroulina Serna._ The stone is aged and creepy looking, so I don't really get why Jade's fangirling over it.

"So in the future you want to be buried?" I ask curiously.

"Well, duh. Don't you think these things are awesome?! These random people all can be forever remembered by a stone in this creepily awesome yard filled with other dead people! Look at this stone. _Rachel_ just Rachel. No last name. That's freaking weird. Last names are pretty stupid though. If a name is so uninportant it can be changed just because someone wants to be legally binded to their boyfriend or whatever how it important at all? What is the point of a last name? You know what, you can add that to the list of stuff I hate."

Stopping for a moment after staring at someone named _Katherine Daya's _grave for about a minute or two(She claimed the skull engraving was interesting or something). Jade gets a grip of her purse hanging from her shoulder, digging through it.

Satisfied, she pulls out a lollipop. And she begins sucking it; sexually.

Very sexually.

Yeah, that's my girlfriend for you; classy as hell.

Walking around for what feels like about an hour but is actually about half of that, Jade finally feels she's looked at every stone possible. "We can leave now," She tells me. "Thank you for taking me here," She smiles, closing the gap between our faces just slightly.

She knows that I usually kiss her when she's polite.

I don't though. I don't even touch her, I will not lose this bet.

"You're welcome," I reply, raising my eyebrows. "Let's go back to the RV. 'Kay? We can change into pajamas and watch stupid movies so you can insult all the dumb characters."

Jade nods her head in approval. "Yes," She agreed. "And maybe we can eat desert! I want a popsicle!" She says, smirking.

I think it should be a crime to be as sexy as Jade is.

Happy to finally be getting to leave the graveyard, I enter the drivers seat of my car, Jade getting in next to me.

Driving us back to the RV, I can practically see Jade's internal struggle to not place her head on my shoulder. It's almost nine, she's tired, and I almost feel bad for her.

But after all the struggling I've had to do tonight caused by her dress, that's a big almost.

Pulling up at the RV, I open the door, walking inside the trailer, Jade follows behind me.

And then the real pain begins.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas," Jade proclaims, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress. Slowly, she slides it off her to reveal her bra and panties.

Chiz.

Shaking her feet sexily, she allows the unstrapped high heels to fly off her feet to a pile in the corner of the room.

"Hmm," She says, teasingly, walking closer to me.

Don't do anything Beck. Just sit there. Try not to even look at her.

But I do look at her, because as bad as that is I think the alternative is worse.

I wasn't even allowed to lay a finger on her in that dress and now she isn't even wearing the stupid dress!

"Beck do you know where my pajamas are? I swore I put them in the top drawer of your dresser but I-"

"Dammit Jade I have no clue just find something!" I tell her, a bit frantically.

Jade lets out a huge grin. "Fine, I'll check the bottom drawer," She mumbles, opening it. I know she feels my eyes resting on her butt as she does so, but to be honest, I really don't care.

She eventually finds a pair of my boxer shorts and an over sized old tshirt. Her hair is messily dripping down around her face, which is now makeup-less.

Maybe it's really weird, but I think it's probably the prettiest she's ever looked in her life.

Sitting there on my couch,her knees to her chest to stay warm. In the over sized shirt and messy hair.

She looks so real and vulnerable.

And of course she's Jade, so she looks extremely sexy.

Even with messy hair and an old Tshirt- in fact I think she looks better that way.

Then again, they say hunger is the best sauce, so that might just be me being super lustful.

To get back at Jade I remove my jeans so I'm just in my boxers, and completely ditch my shirt so my abs are on display.

Judging by the really annoyed expression on Jade's face, it worked!

"We have three hours till twenty thirteen," I tell Jade. "What do you want to watch?"

"Let's just watch TV," Jade suggests. "And no- We are not watching the dumb ball drop or whatever."

Sitting about an inch away from Jade, I plop myself next to her, turning on the TV.

Neither of us are watching. We're both wishing that the last three hours of 2012 would just hurry up and finish all ready so we can be done with this year and make out, it really sucked.

Eventually we give up even pretending to watch TV and just stare at each other lustfully.

"You could always give up," I taunt Jade. "You could always come here and kiss me right now. I'd grab your shoulders and lie you on the bed, and we'd continue kissing. I'd remove that tshirt and your black bra underneath it," I tell Jade, watching with satisfaction as her face lights up red, trying to suppress all her will power and not kiss me.

"_You_ could give up. _You_ could kiss _me_," Jade suggest, her voice sexy. She leans her face forward so her lips are millimeters away. "Kiss me," She demands in a hoarse whisper.

"I- I can't," I remind her, my voice small, causing her to let out a laugh.

Checking my phone, I sigh a bit at the time. 10:12. Only about two hours.

Setting an alarm for midnight, I turn my attention back to the TV.

I put my hand in my pocket, and feel a piece of paper. Taking it out, I realize it's a coupon for sushi.

That expires January first.

Hey, at least it will give us something to do for the next few hours...

Taking out my phone, I update my statues about the coupon excitedly.

Jade's phone buzzes, and she reaches in her bra, confused, pulling her phone out. She reads my status, and suddenly understands why I've gotten off the couch.

"No. It's like 11, we're not getting sushi now," She says annoyed. "If you want discounted sushi so bad I'll pay for it next time we go," She offers, laughing.

I sigh, defeated, and sit back down, turning to the tv.

On is some dumb soap opera and two people on screen are making out.

Jade and I's eyes meet, a bit defeated.

We really can't win can we?

We're both too stubborn to relent though, because seriously, I have to win this bet.

So we continue watching TV, enduring the romance and the next time I look at my phone it's 11:30.

Half an hour.

Half of an hour left of 2012.

Just keep staring at the TV Beck, just keep staring at the TV.

Eventually I'm not staring at the TV though, I'm staring at a bright blue pair of eyes.

I want 2012 to just end already.

I hated this year. I hated everything about it. I hated the fighting, I hated the constant flirting from other girls, I hated being broken up with Jade, and the only thing I actually loved was getting back together.

I want to start fresh.

I also really want to win this bet, and judging from the lustful look on Jade's face as she traces my abs with her eyes, that's completely possible.

"Think you can make it?" I taunt her, causing her to bite her lip.

"Yeah, can you?!" She challenges, her voice wavering in uncertainty.

_Probably not. _

"Yeah, no problem!"

"Me too!"

"Good!"

Why is she so fricking hot?

Why did we make this stupid bet?

Why is my phone beeping?

Frantically, I check my phone, my heart beating happily as I read the words flashing on the screen.

12.00.

Shining the phone at Jade, I pounce on her, attacking her lips.

She responds immediately, pressing her whole body up against my chest and running her whole hands through my hair.

It's kind of like how when you trap running water behind something and then release it, all the water flows out at once, extremely fast.

Throwing Jade's clothes and mine all across the room I kiss Jade even harder.

And.. Well.. Let's just say our New Year started with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was decent...**

**I know I'm late with this, but I want to give you guys a few fun facts. Someone asked for them a few chapters ago.**

**1 . In this story Beck and Jade kissed twice while they were broken up. Beck kissed Jade Once and Jade kissed Beck once :)**

** 2 . During Jade's What I love video, I actually, like Beck, leaned in and tried to smell black. I was extremely startled when Jade yelled at me.. and I felt pretty stupid.**

** 3 . I wrote a lot of TFBJ right after it came out.**

** 4 . in the previous New Years Chapter "Death Of 2011" the scenes were pretty much completely written out of order. I wrote all the filler scenes after and the bade scenes first.**

** 5 . Looking back at my TFBJ chapter I said the same exact thing in my ending A/N XD Just 'I hope this was decent' XD**

**IDK why I say that.**

** 6 . Samantha's gonna be in either next chapter or the one after that :)**

** 7 . Jade calling the video game store Nerdtopia is something my dad and brother do :)**

** 8 . Jade saying Rudolph was sick in the Christmas chapter is something I totally stole from NigaHiga.**

** 9 . In an early draft of this chapter, Beck and Jade were going to go to a New Years Eve party at Tori's house. Maybe someday I'll post that draft on my Tumblr 4 u guys if you ever want to see it :) **

** 10 . I need help naming Together Forever 3. Seriously, besudes together forever 3, what should I call it? **


	86. The Bad Roomate

**A/N: I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter! I haven't done an actual episode-based chapter in awhile... So, here's TBRM!**

**The Bad Roommate**

**Jade's POV**

"Now you're gonna wanna stand southeast so the satellite gets a good shot of you," Robbie tells me, his hands attaching to my shoulder.

"Right here?" I confirm, looking up.

"Yeah," He replies.

"Awesome. Now get your hands off my shoulders!" I yell, annoyed. He's been super helpful and grabby lately, he better not be into me because I really don't think I can take another stalker.

Robbie releases his grip from my shoulder, backing away.

"Time?"

"The satellite should snap the shot in... Seventeen seconds," Beck says.

"Good! Now nobody talk to me!" I demand, placing my hands on my hips and posing upwards.

Beck begins counting backwards with Cat interrupting him annoyingly ever few seconds. And I really don't blame her, Beck's counting is insanely slow and I just want this whole nose-scratching thing to be over with.

"Two!" Beck yells.

Suddenly, I feel something topple on top of my, knocking my down on to the table. A pair of arms wraps around me and I grab the closest thing possible trying to get up.

Curses flowing through my head, and wondering what the hell just happened, I hear shouting and feel arms around me, helping me up. Slowly catching my bearings, I stare into the two eyes in front of me, my eyes deadly.

"Robbie! What the hell was that!?" I yell, steam practically coming out of my ears.

Robbie's eyes widen nervously. "I- I don't know.. There was this bee and he was buzzing and I-" Robbie stutters, backing towards Beck nervously.

"What about the secret!?" Cat exclaims, her voice not angry, but confused.

"It was an accident!" Robbie claims, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "C'mon Jade, at least look at the picture before you tear me limb from limb! Maybe it's not so bad!" Robbie suggests, his voice hopeful, optimistic, and extremely nervous.

I turn my head to Beck, who's expression is slightly amused. "Robbie, you might want to get a head start," Beck says, his voice truthful.

"Let me see it!" I yell, my voice trembling a bit with anger. Pushing Robbie and Sinjin out of my way, I stand next to Beck, leaning forward to see the laptop screen.

My heart beats venomously, willing for Robbie's death.

Robbie looks like he's about start kissing me!

Robbie. Kissing. Me.

Why!? Why would he do that!? Now everyone's gonna think I'm cheating on Beck, which I'm not, and that photo will forever live on Pear Maps!

Vaguely,I feel Beck's calming hand on my shoulder, but mostly, I feel the intense anger erupting from me as I scream at Robbie, my hands lashing out.

That boy ruined everything!

Soon Beck's hand turns to more than Beck's hand, and I'm still too blinded by my anger to notice as Robbie makes his get away, leaving Beck and I alone.

Well, with Sinjin, Cat's too busy chasing after Robbie with her oversized plush animal.

"Shhh," Beck is whispering, when I finally allow myself to listen.

I feel myself sinking, calming, relaxing into Beck.

Seeing Sinjin still behind Beck, I detach myself from Beck for a moment, yelling, screaming, anything to get him to leave.

He does, and I crawl back to Beck, leaning into him.

I don't want Sinjin to see me cry.

Actually, I just really, really don't want to cry.

"You okay?" Beck asks, softly, his voice sympathetic, concerned, but also a little confused. It's rare for me to get emotional over an issue like this.

"No!" I yell, angrily, straightening myself. "I'm not okay! I'm been made fun of this entire week for something I didn't even do! I mean, what the hell? I'm Jade West? Who makes fun of me?"

Beck nods sympathetically, his hand still on my back.

"And then I finally find a way to fix it, and now people are gonna think I'm cheating on my own boyfriend! As if I already aren't thought of as an awful girlfriend for you!"

Beck sighs, pulling me a bit closer. "Jade, you know high school... This'll probably blow over in about a week," He says, offering a small smile.

I flatten my lips, thinking, focusing on the warmth of the sun combined with the warmth of Beck's chest.

"I guess," I admit, and Beck nods.

"Now c'mon," He urges. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>_<strong> NEXT DAY_<strong>

The next day, Beck and I arrive at school hand and hand, marching into the building like any other day.

Only Beck can feel the sped up rate of my heart through our entangled hands.

Passing my locker, Beck releases my hand, kissing my lips quickly.

"I'm gonna go get my math text book from Tori, she borrowed it yesterday," He tells me, walking away towards the 'Make It Shine' locker across the hall.

Turning my attention towards my locker, I twist in the combination, the door flinging open. Grabbing a few books, I slam it closed, staring satisfied at the way the scissors moved through the air as I slam it.

Relief washes over me as I stare at the other kids around me, most of them haven't given me a second glance.

Maybe Beck was right. Maybe everyone's forgotten about Pearmaps. Maybe no one saw the new picture. Maybe Robbie will get really lucky and not be physically harmed.

"Hey Beck," The name catches my attention. Whipping my head around, my eyes widen as I find my boyfriend, leaning against Tori's locker, a textbook in his hands. Tori's standing awkwardly next to him.

That's not what I'm looking at though. I'm looking at the blonde haired bitch in front of him.

I know her name from school rumors and gossip.. At least I think I do. Sara, I think. She used to go to Northridge.

Why is she talking to Beck? Why would he talk to her?

Taking a deep breath, I peer at Beck silently, trying desperately not to jump to conclusions; trying desperately not to be jealous.

"Ummm... Hey-?" Beck replies, confused.

"Sara," The girl replies quickly, a shimmering fake smile lighting up her face. "What's that book you're holding?" She asks, and I really hope I'm imagining the flirtatious hints in her voice.

"Umm.. It's my math text book," Beck says in a bit of a 'duh' voice.

Sara nods, pretending to be interested. Lifting her arm, she brings her hand up to Beck's hair, running her hand through it.

And I snap, completely, all attempts to not get jealous aborted.

Because nobody.. And I repeat nobody, touches Beck's hair besides me.

Well.. He can touch his hair too, but that's besides the point.

"Heyyy," I say loudly, walking over to Beck and making my presence known. He smiles at me almost gratefully, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I ask the girl in a faux-sweet voice.

"Me? What do you think your doing!?" The girl asks, her voice directed at Beck.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks, confused.

"Well.. You guys broke up! It's all over school! Why are you acting so.. Couply?" She asked.

"Wait, you guys broke up!?" Tori realizes, her voice annoyed and confused.

Beck shakes his head no vigorously, along with me.

"We did not break up!" I tell the girl firmly and angrily. "What exactly did you here?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"Well I guess everyone assumed that when Beck realized what a slut you were he'd dump you again," Sara explained.

"Slut how?" I challenge, my heart beating much faster as I realize where this is going.

Beck gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, you made out with Robbie," Sara explains.

Shit.

"You made out with Robbie!?" Comes the voice of a shocked Tori.

"I didn't!" I defend, with a defensive nod from Beck to back my up.

"Umm.. Yeah you did.. Go check out Pear maps!" Sara exclaims, beginning to walk away. Waving she blows Beck a kiss. "I gotta go! Bye Beck!" She yells.

"I'm so confused," Tori states. "Please explain."

Beck sighs. "Yesterday we were reshooting Jade's Pear Maps photo and Robbie tripped and fell on her and now everyone thinks they kissed," Beck explains.

Tori purses her lips, holding back and urge to laugh. "Okay, even you Jade have to admit that's a bit hilarious," She says.

"It's not hilarious Tori! My reputation is practically ruined!" I reply, annoyed.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tori says truthfully. "Why don't you just get Robbie to tell everyone he kissed you... You could even have Beck give him a black eye in jealousy!" Tori schemes, grinning.

Crossing my arms, I think for a moment, impressed.

"Wow Vega, you're smarter than you look," I tell her, nodding.

"I'm not giving Robbie a black eye!" Beck protests, and Tori rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't actually give him a black eye!" Tori says.

"He wouldn't?" I say, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"No! Robbie would just use his 'male makeup' to make it look like you did!" Tori explains.

I heave a sigh. "Good enough, someone get Shapiro over here," I demand, crossing my arms.

"Did I hear my na- oh my God it's you," Robbie says fastly, fear in his voice."What do you want with me Jade?" He asks, his voice nervous.

"I want you to tell everyone in the Asphalt Cafe at lunch today that you kissed me, and that Beck gave you a black eye for it," I demand. "If you don't want to do that you're pretty much dead... So you know, you probably should consider it." I tell him, lowering my voice in an almost deadly way.

Robbie smiles, relieved. "Oh that's easy.. I thought you were going to harm me. I can totally do that, I have some male make up in my man-purse that Cat can help me put on!" Robbie exclaims, bouncing away excitedly.

Flashing weirded out smiles between the three of us, Tori, Beck, and I stare at the spot where Robbie was moments ago.

"He's a weird kid," Tori remarks, truth ringing in her words.

"Yeah, very weird," I reply, Beck laughing behind my, his arms still wrapped around me tightly.

Leaning into Beck, I smile, because no matter how awful thing were at school this week, being with Beck made them so much better.

**A/N: Eehhhh.. Not too sure how I feel about this one.. Whatever.**

**I tried! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**In the near future, I'm doing a new My Christmas Miracle chapter, oneshot for badeprompts, a new The Closet Chapter, and the next chapter for together forever has a little character you guys like :)**


	87. SeddieJathan1020 Prompt:The Zoo Part One

**A/N:**** this is the prompt given to me by: SeddieJathan1020, from when she won the contest a few chapters ago.**

**I love your username. Seddie and Jathan are amazing!**

**Here's the prompt: ****write one where Beck and****  
><strong>**Jade take Samantha (from chapter 51) out to the park or the zoo or something?**

**Here goes it:**

**The Zoo: Part One **

**Beck's POV**

"Jade! Your phone is ringing!" I yell loudly, rolling over in my bed, staring at Jade's buzzing phone across the room.

"You Get it! I'm about to take a shower!" Jade shouts, a bit too loudly for my still tired ears to handle.

"Ughhh," I groan loudly, rolling over again, reaching my arm out tiredly, wishing I could make it grow a few feet so I could reach Jade's phone.

Sighing, I let the phone ring, shutting my eyes. What could be this important at eight o'clock on a Saturday?

"Get off your ass and get it Beck!" Jade orders, her voice raging and loud even from the shower. Sighing, I hop up groggily, tripping over the run of the RV and I few stray objects before making it to the phone.

"Hello?" I answer, my voice tired and annoyed.

"H-hi?" A timid voice replies.

Confused, I pull the phone from my ear, looking at the number, which isn't in Jade's contacts.

"Who is this?" I question, running a hand through my hair.

"Samantha," The voice says, more sure of itself now. "Samantha Rose!"

Samantha Rose..

I know that name from somewhere.

"Is this Jade's phone?" She asks.

Then I remember.

I remember that small girl that I met with Jade about a year ago at the mall. The girl that reminded Jade of herself. Samantha. Samantha Rose.

How on Earth did she get Jade's number?

"Ummm.. Yeah. This is her boyfriend, Beck," I explain a bit awkwardly, sitting down on my bed.

"Ooooh! Hi Beck!" The girl chants.

"Jade's in the shower right now," I tell her. "Why are you calling her?" I ask, my tone upbeat and gentle.

"Well... Umm.. My mom isn't home right now, and she hasn't been home for the past few days... She's coming back tonight though, so I thought I could do something with Jade before she comes home!" Her voice wavers a bit towards the end. I'm not sure why, but I think she's afraid. Afraid of being alone for one more second.

"Your mom left you alone in your house for a few days?" I breathe, trying to keep my tone natural.

"No, she told my daddy to take me to his house," Samantha exclaimed. "He didn't," She added, her voice sad. "But he said her would. He lied."

I frown, not sure what to say after an eight year old tells you that. "Well, Jade and I aren't doing anything... We could take you somewhere fun if you want," I suggest.

"Yeah!" Samantha agrees, and I can feel her grin through the phone.

"Alright. I'll tell Jade that when she gets out of the shower. See you later, 'kay?" I tell her.

"Yay!" Samantha chants, a giggle adorning her words. "Bye!"

I laugh, hanging up the phone as she does.

Just as I hand up, Jade struts into the room from the tiny RV bathroom, a blue towel wrapped around her. Her black hair is soaking wet, droplets of water still dripping down from it.

"What was that about?" She wonders, grabbing her hairbrush from my dresser.

"Samantha Rose called," I tell her, widening my eyes a bit.

"Oh yeah.. I gave her my number," Jade recalls, twisting a wet black lock of hair in her fingers. Jade smiles a bit. "What did she say?"

"Her mom hasn't been home for the past few days. I think she was getting really creeped out being alone and wants to do something with you," I explain. "Basically she's calling to find herself her own babysitter," I explain.

Jade frowns, looking almost pained by some sort of memory. "I- I know the feeling," She states vaguely. "I need to blow dry my hair and you need to get ready, but once we're done, I think I remember where she lives. We should pick her up and take her somewhere."

"Isn't that like, kidnapping?" I realize, furrowing my eyebrows, worried.

"Isn't leaving an eight year old home alone for a few days like, child abuse?" Jade responds, shrugging.

Jade spins on her heals back to the bathroom, the movement of air from her spin causing me to be able to small her freshly washed hair for just a moment.

It smells good. Fruity almost, with something.. Something else. It smells really good actually, as if Jade's hair wasn't beautiful enough.

When Jade and I are both done perfecting our hair and getting dressed, we head out the my car to find Samantha Rose's house.

"So I think to find her house we should begin heading to the mall and figure it out from there," Jade says, sitting next to me and buckling her seat belt.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. You saw her recently right, when you gave her your number? Did you go to her house then?" I ask, confused.

Jade nods. "It was when I went Christmas shopping for you. I drove her home. It was only a few weeks ago, so I think I remember where her house was."

"Okay, I'll start heading to the mall and you'll take it from there," I confirm, pulling out of the driveway.

"Where are we gonna take her anyway?" I ask, feeling Jade rest her head on my shoulder as I talk.

Jade lifts her shoulders into a shrug. "I don't know. Cemetery?" She suggests.

I heave a short exasperated sigh, turning my eyes upward for a moment. "Jade, we are not mentally scarring an eight year old by taking her to a graveyard for 'fun'. Only you find graveyards fun," I remind Jade.

"Well than what's your genius idea?" Jade challenges, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Ummmm.. I don't know. What do little kids like? You're the one with the younger brother! Don't your parents take him to do fun stuff?"

Jade bites her lip, thinking. "Well my dad and stepmom took him to a zoo once, like, those animal-jail things."

"I know what a zoo is," I tell Jade, rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry," Jade says sarcastically, flipping back her raven hair. "Have you ever been to one?"

"Yeah," I say, in a 'duh' tone of voice. "Haven't you?" 

"No," Jade spits, rolling her eyes, a bit annoyed. "And I don't want to. It sounds like some disgusting stinky hole filled with noisy animals."

"Well.. Yeah.. That's pretty much it. But the animals are so cute!" I defend. "They might even have a petting zoo with bunnies!" I tempt, grinning.

"We could just go to the RV for that," Jade reminds me, rolling her eyes.

"So, we're going to the zoo?" I confirm, ignoring her.

Jade twirls a green streak in her hair, heaving a sigh. "Sure, whatever. I still think the graveyard would be better."

Yeah, we're going to the zoo.

Not too long later, the streets around Jade and I get closer and closer the the mall that she's seen Samantha at twice.

"Alright, do you know how to get the Samantha's house from here?" I ask curiously.

Jade thinks, nodding. Surely, she states what she believes to be the girl's address.

"Alright," I reply, focusing on the road, turning around to head up what we believe is Samantha's street.

"That's it! That's her house!" Jade yells loudly as I pass a light yellow house with black shudders.

I pull up in front of it, parking the car and opening the car door.

Jade and I climb out, out feet knocking loudly against the sidewalk pavement. With the clicking of our shoes we walk hand in hand to Samantha's front porch, Jade pressing the doorbell vigorously.

We can hear the pitter patter of small footsteps before the door swings open.

"Jade!" A small voice yells, hurling two tiny arms around Jade's waist. "Beck!"

I look down, a pair of small brown eyes meeting my own. The girl's eyes are smiling staring up at the two of us, smiling.

"Hey," I greet with a smile, followed with a similar hello from Jade.

"Hi! Where are you guys taking me?" Samantha wonders, her voice wavering from excited to happy.

"We're going to the animal prison," Jade remarks, crossing her arms.

Dammit, have I ever mentioned how amazingly she pronounces the word 'animal'?

"Animal prison?" Samantha asks, looking up at Jade, her eyes widened with confusion.

"She means the zoo," I explain, causing Samantha to laugh, wind blowing back her long brown hair.

"Oh! Cool! I've never been to a zoo!" Samantha exclaims. "Let's go!"

"That makes two of us," Jade replies, getting into the side of my car.

I help Samantha get settled into the back of my car before getting into the driver's seat.

Finding the nearest zoo on my GPS, I begin the drive there.

"You excited Samantha?" Jade asked, her tone lacking the usually bitterness it possesses.

"Yeah! I haven't done anything fun in like all weekend, and this is gonna be super-duper extra fun!" The girl shouts excitedly.

"Do you like animals?" Jade asks curiously.

"Yeah!" Samantha exclaims.

"Ugh, I don't," Jade replies. "Except bunnies. I love bunnies," She states matter of factly.

"I love animals," I counter, so Samantha doesn't have to feel alone with her animal liking status.

"I don't like all animals though! I hate turtles! They're all so lazy and boring! They just sit around for a hundred years doing nothing!" Samantha complains, crossing her arms.

Jade nods in agreement. "Yes! Seriously, they have one of the longest lifespans ever and they choose to spend it doing nothing! God I hate turtles... And sloths... And snails.. Man I hate snails. Especially eating them. Beck have you ever eaten snails? I know it's French but do they do it in Canada too? It's disgusting," Jade stresses.

"Eww people eat snails!" Samantha shouts from the backseat.

I laugh, nodding. "Yeah. I've never eating them, but I'm not really from the French part of Canada, so I don't know," I shrug.

"You're from Canada?" Samantha asks curiously.

"Yes, he is and never associate with Canada. It's a horrible awful place," Jade seethes annoyingly, causing my to roll my eyes.

"If Canada is so bad then why are you in love with someone from it?" Samantha wonders curiously.

I nod in agreement. "Yes! See, Samantha knows what's going on Jade!" I say, smirking at the black haired girl in front of me, who rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. It's not all bad," She allows, giving me a small glance as she rests her head on my shoulder.

It isn't long until my car pulls up at the zoo, ready to begin Jade and Samantha's first time at 'the animal prison'.

**A/N:**

**Okay, It's late where I live and I need to go to bed, so ill post the rest of this soon :)**


	88. SeddieJathan1020 Prompt:The Zoo Part Two

**A/N: I'm kind of scared to check how long it's been since I updated. This goes for all my stories.**

**I'm... Ugh. I'm so sorry.**

** I think you guys should know the reason it takes so long for me to update. Besides school, I also am actively part of two other fandoms, the My Little Pony fandom and the Taylor Swift fandom. Those fandoms are both so much more active than the Victorious fandom, so I'm always a little more interested in them.**

** Which sucks. I love Victorious more than anything. I miss it so much... But nothing reminds me of these fictions. The fandom is still. Its scares me.**

**But, I'm not giving up, so keep your hands apart, and take it down for:**

**The Zoo: Part Two**

**Jade's POV**

"Two adults and one child," Beck says to the guys at the prison's entrance.

Wow, the zoo is expensive. Beck better not be using my credit card, because I worked at some shitty restaurant for a ton of summer break, and I really don't want to spend my hard earned money at some animal bathroom zone.

Beck buys our entrance to the zoo, and we walk in, ready to experience the wonders of stinky, bored animals.

"Whoa! It's a goat. Joy!" I say in my most sarcastic voice, pointing to a small pen filled with goats.

Those don't even seem like zoo animals!

Beck rolls his eyes. "Jade! You're making Samantha think the zoo is lame! Let's go see the giraffes!"

"Giraffes!?" Samantha asks excitingly.

"Giraffes are ugly," I remark, crossing my arms, leaning against Beck. "Their heads are way too small for their bodies."

"I kind of think that's the point," Beck replies, shrugging.

I'm not really listening, I'm actually glaring into the eyes of some busybody lady as she walks past us.

I can't help but smirk a bit after the ladies out of sight.

"Giant guinea pigs!" Samantha's high pitch voice squeals, dust on the zoo path kicked up as she darts towards a pen filled with animals that resemble extremely large potatoes.

"They're actually capybaras,"Beck corrects, and I roll my eyes. Samantha's not really listening though. She really has a thing for the potato rats.

I tilt my head up so I'm in range with Beck's ear, standing behind Samantha as she admires the animals. "Can we play a game?" I say quietly to only Beck. "It's called the 'count how many dirty looks we get' game," I smile.

Beck looks confused. "Why would we get dirty looks?

Maybe I should be dating someone with a higher IQ.

"'Cause they'll think Samantha's our kid!" I exclaim playfully, still only to him.

He rolls his eyes. "No one would ever think that," he has on that annoyingly cheeky grin.

I smirk. "Wanna bet? If we get more than five you have to buy me coffee every day for the rest of the year," I demand.

Beck rolls his brown eyes, brushing a lock of black hair from my face flirtasiously,

"Babe, I already buy you coffee everyday," He reminds me, his voice.. Happy.

"How about for the rest of my life then?" I offer, my voice on the verge of a giggle.

"I can live with that," He replies, beaming at me, his brown eyes smiling.

Damn, Beck and I have our sappy moments, but they don't usually get this bad.

He picks my chin up in his hand and brings my pink lips to his gently, our lips molding together.

"I want to see the giraffes now!" Samantha yells, turning around excitedly.

We pull apart, slightly disoriented, and turn to face the girl, who's face has a huge grin plastered on it. "And over there I see people riding elephants! Can we ride one!?" She asks excitedly.

"Umm.. I guess. Do you want to?" Beck asks her.

"Yeah! Jade, let's go ride an elephant!" She exclaims, grabbing my hand and beginning the walk across the path to the pen with the elephants.

We get in the line to ride the elephants, and wait for about ten minutes until we're finally at the front.

I hate lines.

Maybe when I'm famous some day they'll close parks and stores when I enter. Then I'd never have to wait in a line ever again.

An elderly winkled lady with long white hair instructs us to sit in a row on the front of a box strapped on to the elephant.

The elephant's back is shaky and I'm not totally sure if I trust this gray pruny thing, but whatever.

Samantha sits in between Beck and I, grinning excitedly. "You guys we're on an elephant!" She realizes, thrilled, clapping her small hands excitedly.

I smile at the girl a bit, amused, a tiny part of me wondering if this is how I;d have reacted if my parents took me to a zoo when I was little.

The elephant begins walking around the small court, and Samantha is clapping excitedly, staring down at the ground that looks so far away from a small child's perspective.

"Want to pet the elephant's head?" Beck suggests to the small girl, who looks up at him, nodding.

Gently, he guides her hand to the gray thick skin of the elephant's head.

Why is he so good with little kids?

Samantha giggles as her hand strokes the elephant gently. Loud stomping noises sound as the big feet of the elephant hit the ground.

Eventually, the elephant travels back to the platform where we are guided off the beat's back.

"That was so exciting!" Samantha giggles, grabbing at my hand, walking safely on the ground again. "What other animals are there?" She asks.

Beck points to a large habitat that's filled with the ugly mammal meets dinosaur; the giraffe. "There are giraffe over their!" He replies, walking towards the cage.

Samantha and I follow, and one of the zoo workers is handing out branches of leaves to feed to the giraffes.

Smirking, I grab a branch from the man, reaching upward.

Excitedly, a hungry giraffe strains it's neck downward, and I pull the leaves away tauntinly.

I then repeat this several times, enjoying the irritated expression on the giraffe's face as he strains to bite off the leaves.

"I want to try!" Samantha exclaims, and Beck lifts her up on to his shoulders. The zoo worker gives her a small branch, which she holds out for the giraffe to lick the leaves off of.

By now the zoo dude is giving my dirty looks for irritating his giraffe, but for some reason the look of anger on the ugly animal's face is fairly hilarious.

I feel a hard tug on the branch I'm holding as it slides out of my hand, the giraffe snatching it, a smug look on it's face. Beck turns to look at me smirking, a giggling Samantha still on his shoulders.

Her lowers her to the ground and we continue walking around the zoo, admiring a polar bear habitat and some tigers who literally just slept instead of doing badass things you'd expect a tiger to do.

"Hey! Idiot! Wake up!" I yell, my voice cutting with annoyance to the tiger, who opens one lazy eye to stare at me through the bars of his prison.

And then he closes his eye. Again.

Jerk.

"This is boring," Samantha complains, staring at the tiger, and I give all full nod in agreement.

"I think he's kind of cute," Beck offers shrugging.

"Maybe he died," I suggest hopefully.

Beck rolls his eyes. "There are lions over there. Maybe they'll be more active," He suggests.

We walk around the tiger cage to a large grassy cage with a few lions in it. A few uniformed zookeepers are feeding the lion cubs strips of red meat.

"Cool!" Samantha says excitedly, watching in awe at the mini beasts chewing on the strips of raw meat.

"Ugh, are there any real animals in this animal jail? A real lion would have eaten those zoo workers already!" I say enthusiastically.

Beck rolls his eyes. "They probably would if the zoo didn't feed them," He replies, shrugging. "Do you guys want to go eat lunch soon?" He asks, mostly talking to Samantha, who nods in agreement.

"Can we get pizza! And french fries!?" Samantha asks excitedly, and Beck nods.

Beck takes out some annoyingly large zoo map hand out he got, locating the nearest snack bar.

"How come they don't have coffee?" I ask, irritated, staring at the multicolored menu board at the shack.

"They have soda that has caffine," Beck suggests, and I cross my arms, leaning to one side, irritated.

"Fine. I'll have a coke and a salad, 'kay?"

Beck nods. "I'll get the food then and you go find a seat with Samantha."

Taking the small girl by the hand, Samantha and I sit down and wait for Beck to come back with the food. Samantha's grinning so big that I can't help but smile at her.

"Are you having fun?" I ask her, and she nods ecclesiastically.

"Yeah! Are you?"

"I am if you are," I tell her, giving her a smile.

Damn, since when was I so nice?

"What's your favorite thing we've done so far?" I ask her.

"The giant guinea pigs! I love them!" She says excited.

"Capybaras," I correct. "Kind of like how I love kangaroos because they're like giant bunnies.."

"But bunnies don't have a pouch," Samantha reminds me.

"Well, yeah whatever," I dismiss, rolling my eyes.

"Next can we see cool animals! Like snakes and lizards and stuff!?" Samantha requests.

I laugh. "Sure, anything is cooler than those stupid tigers we saw!"

Samantha nods in agreement, her brown hair blowing back behind her shoulders.

"Hey," Beck greets the two of us, carrying a tray with our lunches on them. He distributes them, and we begin eating hungrily.

When we finish lunch, we head over to the reptile house where we finally get to see some badass animals.

"Oh my God Beck! That guy is holding an alligator!" I say, with actual enthusiasm,

They literally had to put duct tape over the alligator's mouth so it wouldn't maim the guy.

That's a hell of a lot more awesome than the stupid sleeping tigers and unaggressive lions.

Samantha's fairly impressed with the reptiles too and we both walk around, admiring the large snakes that could probably kill either of us in a minute.

I'm extremely tempted to break into the cage and take one, but that's probably really illegal, so I decide against it.

"What time is it?" I ask Beck curiously, who checks his phone.

"It's one. We should probably get going soon," Beck realizes, looking over at the smile Samantha staring into a giant lizard's cage. "We did it. We're the best babysitters ever," He gloats.

I roll my eyes, smiling.

"Yeah we did!"

"Hey Samantha," I call, and the girl comes bouncing over to me. "We think it's time we go home," I tell the girl.

She frowns a bit, looking down.

"You can call us anytime you want though, 'kay," I remind her, smiling.

"Yeah, and I want to get home before mommy gets home. She wouldn't like finding out I left the house," Samantha realizes.

I nod, grabbing the girl by the hand.

Beck and I walk her back to the car and drive her home, we feel extremely guilty leaving her home alone, so we have her call my cell so that she can talk to us until her mom gets home.

We stay on the phone till almost eight, Beck and I lying next to eachother in the RV, listening to the small girls words.

We hear a rumbling noise, and Samantha's excited voice,

"Ooh! Mommies home! Bye! I love you guys!"

And then the phone line goes dead.

Beck and I exchange secret smiles in the darkness, her words repeating over and over in our minds.


	89. Brain Squeezers

**A/N: i'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**And oh my god I really hated this episode... :P**

**Brain Squeezers**

**Beck's POV**

"Okay, that's- that's borderline dangerous!" Robbie remarks, a bit nervously. It's beginning to become clear that these people really don't care if we come out of this game show alive.

"Yeah, why don't you just drop a car battery on her head!" I yell, my voice angry and sarcastic. Who do they think they are hurting my girlfriend like that anyway!?

"Car battery!" The sadistically happy man yells, pointing up.

No. No freaking way.

But, yes, a car battery comes crashing down from the ceiling, colliding with Jade's head.

My heart races, my heart feeling as though it's dropping in my chest. My head hurts from that empathy pain you get when you see someone you love get hurt.

Jade is still on the floor. She hasn't gotten up. If she doesn't get up soon than screw this stupid game show I'm taking her to the hospital.

A car battery... Why the hell did I say that? I wasn't thinking.. I..

That could.. Might have.. Killed her.

Jade begins to stand.

Relief floods through me. She's okay.. She's okay.

"OWW!" She screams loudly.

I still hurt from my doink, and now both of us are going to be in pain for at least a few weeks.. And dammit, what if Jade has a concussion?

The game show continues though, and soon we're back in the game.

"Beck!" Jade chooses when asked who should get the next question.

She's probably a little irritated that I suggested they drop a fricken car battery on her head.

"Beck," She seems hesitant as she says it, as if she's rethinking herself.

I sigh, a bit fearful.

"The question is, What shampoo did the Queen of England use to bath her pet snake?"

I stand straighter, confused. "Pet snake? I don't think she-"

"Incorrect!" The host yells. "You know what that means!"

Suddenly, large men come out from the sides of the room and pull my shirt off, tossing something at me.

Looking down, I realize I am being by a few very large bugs, and at this point I'm just praying they're not poisonous.

Staying as calm as possible, I brush the bugs off fastly, jumping a bit to get them off. I hear screams of concern from my friends, Jade's being the loudest of course.

Getting the bugs off, I lift my feet, jumping back and forth so the bug doesn't crawl back on to me again.

"And that concludes this segment of Brain Squeezers! See you all after the commercial break!"

Commercial break.. Maybe we can find a way to escape through the window or something.

Immediately, Jade runs to me, clutching her head in the process.

"Uh-Ow, she moans her head jolting with pain.

"Are- are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

She nods her head. "Yeah.. I'm just.. Just dizzy," Her voice sounds weak. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I reply sarcastically, looking down at the many large sores adorning my chest. "You.. You sound a little different?" I realize, looking down at her.

Jade blushed immensely, looking down ashamed.

"I.. I.." She sighs, holding out her hand wordlessly.

Inside it is a bloody tooth.

I gasp, closing her hand for her sympathetically. She traces the sores on my chest loveingl.

We head backstage, along with the rest of our friends.

"Tori I am so wazzed off at you! Cat's face is burnt and it's all your fault!" Robbie screams once we're backstage.

Wow it's not too often we see Robbie lose his head like that.

"And Jade lost a freaking tooth!" I yell, angrily.

"Owwwowwowww!" Cat screeches, feeling her face, tears staining her eyes.

"Look at me Tori! Just look at me!" Andre yells.

"I'm covered in feathers!"

Screams bounce back and forth backstage, with one noticeable absence.

Jade is holding herself a bit lower, her hands clutching her head protectively. Whispering to herself a bit eerily.

"Please stop yelling.." She says quietly, and no one can hear her.

Something is definitely wrong with her.

Desperately, I search for the director, only to be met with the hustling on being forced back on stage.

After Tori doesn't even get any of the money, the man stays on top of her.

"We're gonna be here for awhile." He says.

By now I'm beyond wazzed off. We don't even have money to pay for all our injuries and Tori can even leave.

"Beck! Psst! Beck!" I turn, to see Cat, smiling mischievously.

"What Cat?" I ask, my words sounding harsh.

"I snuck away after that man started holding Tori down! I got my phone!" She whispers, holding it out.

"Cat you're a genius!" I whisper back to her, grabbing her phone, dialing 911 quickly, pushing call.

"Hey is that a phone! No phones on set!" the director yells from offstage.

But it's too late.

"Hello 911-" The other end of the call begins.

"Help please I'm at a game show and my friends are hurt and-" The phone is snatched from me, and I push end quickly.

By then it's only a matter of time.

The Brain Squeezer's staff tries to force us to leave but we're able to hold our ground fairly well till the cops show up.

Including Tori's dad.

Tori's Dad's eyes widen as he sees the scene ahead of him, stopping in his tracks.

"Tori! Trina!" He says, horror on his face.

Hastily, he draws his gun on the man on top of Tori, who gets up instantly. Grabbing her Dad's hand, Tori gets up, breathing heavily.

By then all of us are ushered out of the building, Jade grasping on the my hand the entire time. Her breathing slowly becomes weaker and I can tell she needs medical care.. Now.

Walking is becoming difficult, due to the searing pains in my legs.

"Someone- Someone needs to drive Jade to the hospital!" I say, running out of breath from the adrenaline.

"We have ambulances," One of the cops explains.

"Good," Jade says quietly, clutching her head once more in pain.

All of us are forced into ambulances, and luckily they allow Jade and I to go in the same one.

The ride to the hospital is a blur, seeing as I was focused on making sure Jade didn't fall asleep, and dealing with the pain of my bites and in my groin.

Once we're in the hospital all of us are put in close but separate rooms, treated for our individual injuries.

The doctors spend nearly a half an hour applying different creams and ointments to the sores of my chest, and asking me questions about what happened.

They also do an Xray and discover that none of my bones are broken though a few are fractured and a lot of my 'Muscle tissue' has been 'severely bruised'.

"Is Jade going to be okay!?" I ask, for at least the fifth time since I got there.

"We'll tell you once they're done examining her.

And that just makes my heart rate beat faster.

"Is Jade going to be okay!?" I yell even louder, in a more rhetorical way.

It feels like hours until a nurse finally comes into the room.

"Jade's going to be fine. She has a severe concussion, but she'll be okay."

I sigh, finally content.

**A/N I tried to keep it realistic but cannon.. Let me know how I did**


	90. The Slap Fight

**A/N:So I took a hiatus. A long mean, unwarned, unplanned for hiatus. Spent being lazy, joining two other fandoms (I'm officially a Grey's Anatomy addict and a Whovian you guys)**

**But, I hope, I'm back for now, I'm going to update today, to show myself that I am NOT done with these stories. I'm not going to give up.**

**So... let's see if I still remember how to write fanfics after two months of legit NOTHING...**

**Here goes...**

**The Slap Fight**

**Jade's POV**

I creek my eyes open reluctantly, staring up at the low darkened ceiling of the RV. Across the room I see a bright light that stings my unwilling eyes.

"Beck what time is it?" I whisper unwillingly, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Umm.. Eleven twenty. You've been asleep for like.. Ten minutes," He says as I hear the snap of a camera.

"Ugh," I groan, irritation evident in my voice. I open my eyes fully, sitting up.

I look across the room to Beck, who's sitting shirtless on the couch of the RV, posing with his bare chest, his fluffed hair scattered across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask tiredly, the annoyance in my voice overbidding all anger because we just agreed to go to sleep.

"I'm getting more followers," He responds vaguely, another snap of a pearphone camera bounces around the RV.

I reach for my phone, typing in the password and scanning The Slap.

_Seven New Pix From Beck Oliver_

Frowning, I click the link. After a few seconds, pictures of my boyfriend from across the RV appear on my phone.

All of them are fairly similar selfies of him posing in various ways shirtless on the couch.

"Beck!" I yell, snapping to life, sitting up quickly. He rolls his eyes sloppily, snapping another picture.

"Jade!" He mocks playfully.

"Why are you getting more followers by posing half naked on your couch!?" I say, annoyed.

"It's not my fault the girls at Hollywood Arts find me attractive! I'm getting like five new followers for every picture!"

"Well you just lost one!" I remark.

"Really? Who?!" He asks concerned, putting his phone down and walking across the room to check my phone to see where I'm pointing.

"God you're thick, and obviously tired. Dude I'm unfollowing you," I spell it out for him.

Beck rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss me before walking beck to the couch to take pictures.

"Don't take anymore pictures!" I yell as he walks away.

He grins sloppily. "Don't you want the other girls at Hollywood Arts to see what you're getting and they're not!?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes a bit and tell Beck to turn off the lights. He does and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to sleep against the snapping from the phone camera behind me.

* * *

><p>I sit at the small desk in my room, tapping my pen loudly, trying to finish this stupid packet for algebra when I hear the most irritating buzzing sound echoing from my phone.<p>

Turning the phone's volume on, I open my new text, reading its contents.

**To Jade **

**From Someone I hate # 24**

**Go to The Slap dot comm!:D**

I shrug a bit uncaring, wondering who it was considering almost all my contacts are named that. I click the app for The Slap on my pear phone.

Scanning the site cautiously, I see a lot of activity buzzing about none other than Beck Oliver's page, and I swear to my self a bit irritatedly, clicking the link to his new 'live stream'.

There he is dancing around his car seductively, his shirt in his hand. I growl a bit looking at the comments.

**Mia Cadance says: OMGZZ HOTT**

**Rose Noble says: CAN I MARRY U, SCREW JADE!**

And they're ALL like that.

He would flip out if I cleaned my car shirtless in front of the entire school! Why does he get to do that!?

I smirk a bit evilly, a plan taking shape in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I continue to rub my shirt against my car, looking sexily into the camera, half satisfied with using my sex appeal to get more followers and half fairly terrified at what Jade's going to do to me when she sees this video.

Then I look up, and the fear becomes a reality.

There is Jade, smirking from behind the camera, giving me a small devilish wave.

"Hey babe," Jade says, whatcha doing?" She asks, as if it's not obvious.

"Umm.. Just washing my car," I tell her truthfully.

She smiles bigger. "Cool! I'll help! Oh my God Beck I don't have a rag-" She stops to pull her shirt over her head. "I guess I'll use my shirt, she finishes, and somehow during that sentence she manages to get so close to me that our noses are touching. She stares with her icy blue eyes into my brown ones, a mischievous glint in them.

I stare back her, a bit shocked. Her bra is a back lace bra that thankfully isn't too skimpy and could pass as a bikini if it were the right material, but it's not, it's a bra and only I am supposed to see her in a bra.

Suddenly she's leaning over my car, cleavage showed into my face as she strokes the car with her shirt that was on her almost moments ago.

It's like she has really really high expectations for my self control.

I continue to do the same, trying to stay nonchalant about my shirtless girlfriend cleaning my car with me.

Followers. Focus on that. I remind myself. She's probably getting me a lot of followers.

At a price, I realize, staring at the bra on her almost longingly, inwardly debating the pros and cons of ripping it off here and now.

It's then I realize Jade's been whispering dirty things in my ear this whole time and I completely crash at the lust in her voice.

Wheeling around, I pull her in for an earth shattering kiss, leaning her against the hood of the car. The kiss gets more and more aggressive and she begins to grin against me. I suck at her neck excitedly.

I feel her smirk suddenly as she reaches down to the top of my jeans, pulling them downwards until all I'm wearing is boxers.

I fumble with her bra clasp and she pulls away, laughing heartily.

"Beck, the camera," She reminds me, throwing a shirt over her head, laughing manically as she runs away, leaving me standing alone, extremely turned on.

How the hell did she get me to forget about the camera? I'm just going to label that magic boob powers and call it a day.

My face turns bright red and I'm too flustered to work out that I should probably run after her. I look completely ridiculous and all I'm wearing is a pair of boxer shorts and my undershirt.

And that's how I ended up in my underwear, being watched by ALL of my followers.

**A/N: **

**Alright seriously you guys. ONE THOUSAND FREAKING REVIEWS WHAT IS THIS!? :DDDD**

**You guys are beautiful people and I will give you some sort of prize for this. Ideas?!**

**This update is to show you I'm not dead but I'm not updating for the next two weeks cause I'm gonna be on vacation ):**


	91. Star Spangled Tori

**A/N: Hi you guys! It's been awhile, but here's the next chapter! I won't post this until I've written at least two chapters of victorious fanfiction! :D**

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, school started up again, and of course it's hard to stay interested in the show, which sucks ):**

**Star Spangled Tori**

**Cat's POV**

"Cat... It's not forever... And you've got Uncle Walter and Aunt Pearl!" My mom sighs, a hopeful look appearing in her eyes. "You'll be fine!"

"But.. But I hate them! They're so mean! Mom, dad please don't go!" I beg, tears brimming at my deep brown eyes.

"Don't say that about your Aunt! And you could live with Nona if you want! We'll call you every day!" My dad adds.

"Nona moved!" I remind them in hysterics.

My parents give me that bewildered look I get all the time.

"So?" My mom replies, confused.

I let out a loud shriek of anger that sets my brother into a crying fit as I storm up to my soon-to-be ex-room.

I huge my pillow, mascara dripping down my face.

My own parents are leaving me to go away with my brother.

Leaving me, irresponsible, small, baby little Caterina behind to fend for myself.

I hold my pillow tighter.

"No!" I say to myself, standing up straight, the pillow bouncing to the ground with a plop. "I'm Cat Valentine and I can take care of myself!" I declare.

I wipe the makeup and tears off my eyes and begin to formulate a plan to get out of living with my aunt and uncle. I grab a suitcase from the hall closet and begin to pack up my belongings, staring at each item sentimentally.

In only one week, this room, this house, and my family will just be a distant memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

I'm not following her, I'm really not... It's more like... Casual stalking. You know... As opposed to Sinjin-Stalking.

Alright, I am following her! But what would you do if you walked into the school at 7:00 AM to see the Object-Of-Your-Affection Valentine casually stroll into the girls bathroom, humming some nonsensical tune to herself while carrying all the supplies needed to brush teeth?

Nonchalantly, I look on all sides of myself, making sure there's no one lurking in the corners of the school who might question the devious act I'm about to perform. Then again, no one seems to care when I go into girls bathrooms for some reason.

I creek open the door, peering inside. Carefully, I tip toe into the room and hide in the corner just out of line with the mirror.

Cat's the only one in the deserted bathroom. Her teeth are covered with white foam which she promptly spits into the sink. She takes out a tube of mascara, some foundation, some blush, an eyeliner pencil, and eye shadow. Carefully she applies the makeup to her face, only enhancing her already beautiful essence.

She stuffs the makeup back into her purse and grabs her toothbrush and paste from the counter.

"Hi Robbie!" She exclaims as the skips outside of the bathroom.

I stand there, bewildered.

Why was she brushing her teeth? Didn't she just do that at home?

And why do I have to add another person to the already long list of people who don't seem to care when I'm in the girl's bathroom!?

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Hey Cat!" Robbie calls, approaching me. Jade follows him, walking all weirdly.

"Hey," Jade adds.

"Hi!" I say, a bit taken aback.

"What's going on with you!?" Jade asks assertively.

"I saw you here early this morning and Jade says she saw you here last night-"

They suspect it. My two best friends are a lot more observant than I thought they were.

They can't know! Jade already has her family to worry about and I already hurt Robbie when I rejected him at the Cow Wow...

I can live in the attic. No one should know.

"Everything is normal!" I scream, running away as fast as my little legs will take me.

I drop all my sodas to the ground, which upsets me because I paid so much money for them! I keep running, faster and faster, to get away from my curious best friends.

I run until I reach my room in the depths of the school, where I collapse in a fit of tears on my bed.

Jade and Robbie... They want to help me... I know that... There's nothing they can do though, so why bother upset them?

A stray giant mouse tumbles from the ceiling, landing in my red hair. I suppress a shriek, as this has happened before. "Not again Mr. Giant Mouse," I scold, gripping him buy his fur and gently placing him on the cold hard ground.

**Jade's POV**

I've reached an all time low, hanging out with Shapiro.

He really isn't that bad though. His concern for Cat is sweet, in a sort of creepy way.

I text Beck telling him I'll be home later cause I have stuff to do, and thankfully he isn't that over controlling boyfriend you read about in books**Cough-Twilight-Cough**, because he doesn't even question me.

Either that or he doesn't really want to know about the weird shit I do, like sneaking into my high school at night. What kind of teenager does that?

Robbie basically has his hands on my ass as we squeeze through the small window and I flashback a bit to Tori's first week at school when Sikowitz asked her_ "Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?" _

My guess is Cat chose Sikowitz's room to sneak in the school for that reason, plus the fact that she still believes that the teachers sleep in the school, and Sikowitz is the only teacher who wouldn't care if she suck in.

"Hey you don't have a flashlight do you?" I ask Robbie, because he was carrying around thigh cream yesterday and who knows what weird shit he happens to have with him.

"No," Robbie says, then pauses, feeling himself up, because he's that desperate. "Yes," he realizes, pulling a long red flashlight out from... Somewhere. He hands it to me and I fight the urge to drop it because I don't even want to know where it's been...

I turn it on, and we begin to pursue our scarlet haired friend.

We chase Cat into the black box theater, and I spot a small moving pair of sneakers at the top of a long ladder.

"Did you see that!?" Robbie whispers.

"Yeah! She went up that ladder!" I reply, rushing up to the ladder and hoisting myself on to it. I begin to climb up it with little trouble. Robbie grabs at my thighs that are still sore.

"Stop it!" I hiss, irritated. Robbie needs to learn where and when to use his hands if he ever wants a girlfriend.

I reach the top of the ladder and carefully take in all the details of my new surroundings. I hear Robbie approaching me from behind.

"Is she in there?" He asks.

"Let's find out." I begin to reach at the small door.

"Wait!" Robbie grabs my shoulders suddenly, causing me to halt in my tracks.

My God the boy needs to get laid so desperately right now it's irritating.

"I'm scared," he whines.

I frown, exasperated. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, meaning Beck must be getting a bit worried.

"Robbie, Robbie Robbie," I interrupt Robbie's rambling.

"Yeah?" He answers, his voice weak.

"If you don't take your hands off me in the next two seconds you won't have hands," I warn him.

"One, two," He counts.

Finally, he removes his sweaty grasp from my shoulders. I nod approvingly. Slowly, I open the small door, peering inside.

There she is, my best friend, perched on her bed with a guilty expression.

Wait... Her bed?!

"Cat!?" I cry.

She reaches upwards, tugging out the lights.

"Turn it back on!" I demand.

The lights flicker on again.

"You guys want some corn nuts?" Cat asks, her voice sad.

I hate when Cat's voice is sad. She's Cat. She's my best friend who is happy and bubbly. She's my opposite.

But just like my once in a blue moon moments where I feel truly and completely happy, sometimes, when you catch her at a bad time, Cat can be the equivalent of the scared sad little child left out in the cold.

And she is the scared child left out in the cold. Sort of like me, except instead of hating most things and cutting stuff up, she hides her pain in happiness and butterflies and rainbows.

Her brother is the handful of the family, and Cat's parents already have enough to deal with with just him. Cat's problems go fairly ignored.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice dropping into a concerned tone I rarely use. It looks as if she's living in the school. I've stayed over at her house so many times. If she's having a problem at home did she not think she could go to me!?

"I'll have some corn nuts!" Robbie says. There he goes with the hands again, grazing my back as he joins Cat to eat corn nuts.

"Cat," I say in a warning tone, because sometimes that's the only way to get her attention.

"Well..." She shrugs. "I guess I kinda.. Live here now.." She looks up at us for approval, clutching her stuffed giraffe.

"Why are you living in a tiny room in the attic of our school?" I ask, keeping my questions simple to get clear answers from the small girl.

I look over at Robbie and can see the sadness that etches into his face.

He really does care about her, and though he's so not the guy for me... He's just... He's so perfect for Cat.

"Well... You know how my brother's kind weird..." Cat trails off.

Robbie and I both respond with a clear yes.

"Well my parents took him to this special place in Idaho where doctors can make sure he gets lots of 'Mental relaxation'... And can't escape." I see the forlorn look in Cat's eyes. She loves her brother so much.

"Well... How long are your parents going to be with your brother in Idaho?" Robbie inquires.

"Between... Six months and two years..."

"Two years!?" I yell.

Two freaking years!? Cat's basically a child! Her parents couldn't possible expect her to be alive at the end of two years by herself, although, so far, she seems to have been doing a decent job.

Cat explains then that she's staying at the school because her aunt and uncle are horrible people who won't let her flush the toilet.

"So.. You ran away?" Robbie asks, sitting on her bed sweetly. I sit down on an old stool across from the two of them.

"Yup.. I live here now," She declares in a melancholy tone.

"Come one.. You have to have some other relative you can live with," I say, flipping through my mind to form a list of Cat's family. If worst comes to worst she could stay with me and Beck in the RV or something.

"What about your grandmother!" Robbie realizes excitedly.

"Yeah! What do you call her... Nona?" I remember.

"I would love to live with my Nona but she moved away! To Italy!" Cat says, her voice upset.

"Well. You can't live here," I inform her, looking around at the dusty attic.

Cat begins to protest and I can't help but sigh as her optimistic attitude shines through her obvious sadness.

Then a rat drops down from the ceiling, and all optimism is lost.

Eventually the rat from Robbie's face drops to the ground and I know I need to get out of this room immediately because I hate the stupid knockoff bunnies that call themselves rats.

"Alright, Uh... Robbie, go play with Cat," I demand and a grin appears on Robbie's face. "And NOT pirates!" I add, warning in my tone.

"Why nooottt?" He whines, annoyed.

"Because she hates that. I'm going outside of this tiny room to call Cat's parents and ask about places she can stay." I explain.

"No don't do that!" I Cat begs, her eyes pleading.

"Shut up Cat, you can't stay here. Robbie, entertain her!"

Quickly, I step out of the small door, grabbing my phone from my pocket.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Where are you anyway? I just had a weird day that involved a stuffed dog, spaghetti, and a bomb filled with pressurized air. **

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**I'm hanging with Robbie and Cat. Robbie really needs a girlfriend.**_

Almost immediately after I send the text, my phone buzzes again.

**From Beck**

**To Jade **

**Don't you hate Robbie? Aww I'm so proud you're finally starting to like our friends :) What do you mean he needs a girlfriend?**

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Hey Robbie was pretty cool the other day when he told the whole school he loved me just so I wouldn't be mortified. And he faked a black eye. He's really handsy though... Like bordering on your level of handsy.. I don't know if I can count on one hand the amount of times today he's touched my ass and arms and ugh. Cat needs to hurry up and F%&*him.**_

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Handsy? I'm not handsy... Wait he touched your ass?! O.o Oh and I know right I ship them so much! :D**

** But That's still a disturbing thought Jade.**

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**You're so weird. I have to go. I'll see you later.**_

_**Love you. **_

My finger hovers over the send button, my heart fluttering a bit nervously. Shaking my head, I backspace the two last words from existence.

I still haven't told him yet... That I love him.. Not since we got back together. It's been almost two months.

I wanted it to mean something... So I just kept waiting and waiting for the right time and soon two months had flown by and I still haven't said it.

Maybe it's because I haven't completely regained all the trust I had for him before he broke my heart... Maybe we're still healing... That's okay though... That's healthy. Right?

I sigh, sending the I-love-you-less message. I run through my contacts and dial Cat's mom's cell.

It rings, and soon her voice is at the phone.

"Jade?" She says, confused.

"Yeah. Can you tell me why Cat is living alone in the attic of our school?"

"What? Why isn't she with her aunt and uncle?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"She hates them!"

"Well... What about her Nona? She said she'd be fine if Cat went to live with her!" Mrs. Valentine remembered. "We even told cat she could live there!"

"According to Cat she moved to Italy!" I remind her, annoyed. How incompetent was Cat's mom?!

A groan sounded from the other end of the phone. "She moved to Venice... Venice California..."

"Ugh that idiot!" I cry, irritated, but vaguely amused. "Sorry for wasting your time. Could you text me her Nona's address so I can drive Cat there?"

"No problem, thanks Jade. Tell Cat to call me once she's safe."

"Sure whatever. Bye," I finish, clicking end to the conversation.

Cat may be fun to be with at times, but she really isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

**Cat's POV**

I thought it would be a bad thing... Jadey and Robbie finding out that I live in the school.

But they were so nice about it! They both hugged me! And I love hugs! Robbie even kissed my cheek which made me giggle. They helped me pack up my things and soon we were on our way to my Nona's, who apparently doesn't live in Italy.

"Bye Cat!" Jade called from her car.

"Have fun with your Nona!" Robbie added happily. I waved to them before bouncing into my Nona's arms.

"Cat," She said, smiling. "I'll help you move the boxes into the house c'mon!"

"Hey, can I help?" I look down to see a short kid with curly hair.

"Yeah sure! I'm Cat!" I introduce myself excitedly. I love making new friends!

"Dice. I live next to your grandmother. She talks about you like.. ALL the time!" The kid says, grabbing a box from the curb.

"She does!?" I bounce excitedly, the contents of my box shifting back and forth.

"Totally! It's awesome that your moving in, she's thrilled. I can't wait to hang out some time!"

I lift the last box off the street happily. "Yeah! I'll see you around Dice!"

He waves goodbye as I shut the door to my Nona's apartment. I can already tell I'm gonna like it here.

I lie in my new bed, extremely tired from the day. My Nona comes in to say goodnight and tuck me in, but I still can't sleep.

I miss my old bed and my old room. I miss my brother and my mom and dad.

What I really want to do right now is laugh.

I take out my pearphone and click the internet, trying to think of the best way to make myself laugh, I type in the icarly website.

I click a random webisode of the webshow, a smile dawning from me as the blonde girl, Sam, squeezes yogurt out a large green sack. She's always reminded me a bit of Jade, from what I've seen.

The webisode ends and by that point I'm in a hysterical laughing fit. Sleep finds me easily in my new home.

No giant rats here.

**Beck's POV**

"You know I love Cat but sometimes I really wonder about her mental health," The familiar voice of my girlfriend quips as she strolls into my RV unannounced. I'm still completely baffled as to how I lived without her for nine months.

"We all know Cat's a bit off. Why is this new news?" I ask, grabbing her hand and carefully shutting the RV door that is already knocked a little off center from the constant kicking of Jade's foot.

"She's been living in the Hollywood Arts attic! Mind you it's because her crazy parents trusted her alone without a parent. Now we know where she gets her crazy. I mean who would trust a teenager alone by themselves!?"

I give Jade a look and she rolls her eyes. "I mean a... A Cat-like teenager alone by themselves. We barely count."

"Yeah, and we're better off here. I really don't trust your dad alone with you," I remark, a bit quieter.

Jade ignores me, pulling out fistfuls of paper from her bag and lying across my bed, leaving no room for me which doesn't exactly bother me. I lie next to her on the tiny bed, her body pressed up against mine, her eyes staring intently on jumbles of numbers in front of her.

"You wanna know what I did today?" I say, resting my head on her back, her stomach facing the bed.

"Not really," She shrugs.

"I prevented Tori from getting covered in dog spaghetti guts." I say proudly.

"You want a metal?" She replies. "It would have been way more funny if Tori actually got covered with that stuff."

"Hey, you know she's your friend Jade," I remind her softly.

"You're my friend too, but I would laugh if you got covered in dog spaghetti guts," She explains.

"But then you'd slap the jerk who did it," I add.

She half smiles. "Maybe, if you were lucky. You know, I do have to applaud Tori though, I saw the show and she called the evil dog that tried to kill her Canadian! I hate Canadians, so I really have some new found respect for her!"

"Babe! Are you forgetting something!?" I remind her.

Jade rolls her eyes, refocusing her attention on her schoolwork, and I shut my eyes, enjoying her company, even though she hates Canadians.

"You know what else I hate. I hate triangles. And trig. I reallly hate trig," She rants, as I open my eyes abruptly.

"What do you have to complain about!? You get all As in every class and you barely try!" I complain, annoyed.

"You have all As too Beck," Jade reminds me.

"Yeah, _this_ year. The earlier months of this year had me a bit less... Distracted."

Jade smirks into her textbook and I squeeze her hand discreetly. She lets out a small giggle.

"Go do your homework Beck," She demands playfully. Her eyes glance up at my RV calender a bit worried. It's January. And then there's five months of this.

Then there's so much to worry about. College, careers, our relationship... Real life.

I kiss Jade's head and grab my bag from the floor. She's right. We need to focus on school now. We need to plan for the future that seems to be skyrocketing towards us at a speed we have no control over.

Because all I really know about my future right now is that I want to spend it with Jade.


	92. Threeshot:Counters, Clingy, Count to Ten

**MultiShot: NYC**

**Counters, Clingy, Count to Ten**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade," A voice rattles me from my sleep, firm hands wrapped around my shoulder, shaking my into consciousness.

"What!?" I snap, too tired to sound irritated, but irritated all the same. "It's still dark Beck, what time is it? Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"It's like two. Your phone keeps ringing... It's annoying me. Your dad keeps calling you," He grumbles, rolling over tiredly.

"My dad?!"

"Oh yeah, that's like weird... I don't know, I'm half asleep Jade..."

What the hell does my dad want at two in the morning?!

I grab my phone, checking to see if Beck misread "Person I Hate Number whatever" for "Dad" although I feel like he'd have to have not slept in weeks to have done that.

An odd chill runs through me as I read the words imprinted on the phone screen. "Dad" clear as day... Well, night in this case.

A bit too tired to be confused, I press the phone to my ear, answering the call.

"Dad," I say icily, trying not to sound too livid about the fact that he just woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Jade," He replies. It isn't a "Hello" but it's not the usual "Goodbye", so it will have to suffice.

"Not to be rude or anything," I begin, and I can feel Beck's smirk from behind me.. He either knows what I have to say will most definitely be rude, or is amused that I actually said that because usually I don't give a shit about being rude. "But, why the hell are calling me at two in the morning?!"

"Language, Jade," he scolds, his voice emotionless. "I hope I didn't wake you," He starts.

"What did you think I was doing at two in the morning?!" I say a bit too loudly. This is what my dad's always like though. He says he cares when he really doesn't.

"Well, I don't know what you and that... Boyfriend of yours do at this hour!" He scoffs. "I also don't care, but I do wish to speak with you. It's important."

Of course he doesn't care. He stopped caring the moment my acceptance letter for Hollywood Arts arrived in the mail.

"What?" I say, trying to keep my tone a bit nicer and less exasperated than I actually am.

"My father, your grandfather, just passed away a few hours ago. The nursing home he's been living at just called. I've booked a flight to New York tomorrow to begin with funeral planning. Your brother, stepmother, and I are leaving for three days for the all family funeral, then in five weeks time we're going back to New York for another three days for the service the US government is having. Many veterans and other important people will be attending, so I'll need you and your brother to be on your best behavior," my father says this in one big breath and I think that might be because he's trying to prevent himself from showing any emotion at all.

Ice fills my chest and lungs as I realize who that reminds me of...But I am not him. I never will be him. He's much too boring.

My grandfather served in multiple wars. His nose got blown off by one of them which is sort of cool. He raised my father though in a very military style house, which is probably why my father's got all these emotional issues and ended up cheating on my mom with that barbie doll of a step mom I have.

And now I have emotional issues. So thanks for nothing Granddad!

"Wait a sec, we're leaving tomorrow!?" I ask, finally registering what he said. My eyes widen as I begin to panic. Couldn't he give me a bit more warning on this?!

Tomorrows the school play I've been working for two months now! It's not a huge one or anything, but I'm playing the lead, so it's a big deal to me!

"Yes Jadelyn, don't make me reiterate."

My heart sinks down, anger flooding my vision. Guess who's my understudy for tomorrow?

You probably got it.

Tori Freaking Vega.

Thanks a lot Granddad.

"Show up at my house at eight AM, no later. Our flight is at ten so that will give you around thirty minutes to pack some clothes and then we're going to the airport. I'll see you then."

The phone clicks and he's gone.

No buts, no good nights.

Just a stupid funeral and a missed opportunity.

"What was that about?" Beck asks, his voice less tired from listening to half my conversation.

"My grandfather died so tomorrow I'm going with my stupid family to his stupid funeral in New York City." I rant, crossing my arms. Beck sits up, concerned, his messy hair flipping back and then forwards as he does so.

"Your grandfather died? Wait... Tomorrow? But that's your play!" He realizes, putting a hand on my back sympathetically.

"Tell that to my stupid grandfather. I'll be gone all week, by the way."

Beck groans a bit annoyed. "Well at least you'll get to spend like three hours in a cemetery!" He says, trying to be upbeat. I manage to crack a small smile.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Make sure the alarm is set for six, okay?" I request, lying back rolling back into my dreams.

After getting up way too early in the morning to have Beck drive my to my dad's house so I can pack for a stupid trip to New York that I don't even want to go on, I'm not exactly in the best of moods.

I also haven't had my coffee, which doesn't help at all.

On his way to school Beck pulls up in front of my dad's house to drop me off.

"Love you. I hope you don't have an awful time," He tells me. I smile, because I know he carefully avoided saying "Have a nice time" because I hate when people put that sort of pressure on me!

I open my move, instinctively forming the "I" for an "I love you too".

"I will," I reply in a cynical tone, internally slapping my cowardly ways.

Beck just laughs as I give him a quick kiss goodbye before stepping out of the car door.

I head up to my room which is such a different tone from the rest of the house. The house screams "Boring and Rich" until you reach my blood red "DO NOT DISTURB IF YOU WISH TO LIVE" sign and enter Jade-heaven. Or pretty much anyone else's hell, depending on how you look at it.

Like my even more awesome room at my mother's house, almost all empty spaces are covered in Beck's shirts since I try to keep a collection of those. I grab a suitcase of the boring-rich hall closet and begin to throw the collection of flannel shirts into the bag.

Then I remember that I'm going to New York city so I open my actual draw of clothes because holy shit I'm going to New York City! A city filled with important people. Every aspiring actress knows it's important to look pretty in front of important people.

I rip open my closet stuffed with black dresses and pick the one most appropriate for a funeral with a bunch of old people. I'm sure I'll still get a bunch of dirty looks because it's straps have lace, it's low cut, and it's short or whatever but I tried my best.

Once I'm completely packed, which doesn't take _too_ long(Too long for my dad's taste I guess considering he's screaming his head off from downstairs for me to get my shit together—alright maybe not those exact words, but close) I heave my heavy suitcase off the ground and reenter polished-wood-flooring-world. I make my way down a long wooden staircase decorated with elegant photography. No paintings because those are too fanciful for Mr. No Creativity.

The only photo of me is one from when I was seven and the man forced me into a white dress and decorated my hair with white roses. My smile looked so fake I'm pretty sure the photographer photo shopped some other little girl's smile into the photo instead. I cringe as I walk past it before emerging at the end of the staircase, a look of annoyed relief on my father's face.

My dad rented out a limo- Yes, a freaking limo- to drive us to the airport. He just loves to show the world just how rich and snobby he can be. Not that I'm complaining because the bigger the car the more room between me and my wretched step-mom.

"Jade I'm so excited!" My younger brother grabs my upper arm happily. "We're going to New York!"

"Yeah, because someone died. We're going to New York because there is one less life in this world," I state bitterly.

"Someone died!?" Paul, my brother, realizes, his eyes widening.

"Well why the hell did you think we were going to New York!? A baby shower?"

"Someone... Died!? Who died!?"

"Jadelyn we didn't tell him that part yet," My stepmother hisses, her head turning to face me, her eyes burning holes in my skull.

She's that sort of parent. The kind that sugar coats everything so when their kid actually reaches the part of life that sucks, they had no freaking idea it was coming.

My little brother deserves a lot more than that.

"Grandfather died yesterday. We're going to New York to plan and attend his funeral," I explain, giving a semi-sympathetic pat on my brother's back.

Out of the corner of my eye I think I see a tear streaming down his small face as he leans into me for comfort. "They said we were just going for fun... They said... He gulps and sniffs, wiping a stray tear that has dribbled to his cheek. "I thought they were finally taking you somewhere fun too... That you were finally becoming part of our family." He says the last part quietly.

I look down at his tousled brown hair sadly. I'm often fuming with my dad and stepmother for favoring him and rejecting me as a human being, but sometimes I forget how hard it must feel for him, to be on two sides of this ugly feud between me and my family. He didn't ask for this. He wants me to come with him on the family vacations and to laugh with his irritating sugar-coating step-mom who he has the nerve to call his mother.

"I'm part of your family," I whisper to him softly.

It's true though. I'll never feel like family with my dad again, and certainly never my stepmother.

But he's my little brother. He's MY family.

"Bzzzzzzzzz," my pearphone next to me rings.

Speaking of family.

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Science is sooo borrrinngg... Entertain meeee...**

He knows I hate it when people do that! One letter is enough, thank you very much.

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Not with that kind of grammar. And there's a child in this car!**_

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Not like that oh my God you have such a dirty mind babe. And since when have you cared about mentally scarring children!? How's your New York expedition so far?**

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Hell. How's school?**_

**From Beck**

**To Jade**

**Same. **

**Omg Jade when I was driving away from your mansion-house the morning I remembered how freaking huge it is! We should have a sleepover there sometime!**

_**From Jade**_

_**To Beck**_

_**Yeah, and get brutally murdered! Fun!**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I meant on a night your dad and step mom are away. I mean, have you seen the kitchen?... Think of all the counter sex Jade... Think of all the counter sex..**

"Jade what does Beck mean by counter sex?" my brother asks, sounding out each syllable to get the word right.

Sometimes I absolutely, with every fiber of my being, **_hate_** Beck Oliver.

"Jade!" My stepmother reprimands loudly, turning to give me an appalled look. "Were you just sexting your boyfriends?" She says the words like a swear, letting it rip through her lips with anger.

"No," I deny truthfully, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Jade. Phone. Now." My dad says coldly, reaching out his tuxedo clad arm to remove my phone from me, the one saving grace from this car ride.

"What the Hell? No!" I refuse, gripping my phone protectively.

"I'm the one paying for it, give it here!" He demands.

I let out a long exasperated sigh, placing my phone in my dad's hand.

The drive to the airport is barely anytime at all, but it feels like hours. Getting through security also feels like hours, because, according to my dad, my eyebrow piercing makes me look like a terrorist.

I also learn that my super sharp scissors are not allowed on the plane, so thank God I packed my less expensive pair.

After an overly long plane ride or turbulence and food that makes me want to slam each of my fingers in my front door, my dad _finally_ gives me my phone back.

I smirk as I catch the words written on it's screen.

**8 Missed Calls From Beck Oliver. 12 Text Messages From Beck Oliver.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Jade? Where are you? Did I offend you?**_

_**Jade?!  
><strong>_

_**Helloooooooo...? Anybody home?**_

_**Jadeeyyyyyy Txtttt meee**_

_**Jadelynnn Get your butt on your phone...**_

I smirk to myself, rolling my eyes.

Beck may find me jealous, but if it were any sort of contest, he would win clingiest boyfriend of all time before I could even count to ten!

I bite my lip, a small wave of wistful sorrow overcoming me.

Maybe not that fast... _Never_ that fast.


	93. NYC Threeshot: Bored to Death(Literally)

**A/N: Happy New Years everyone!**

**Threeshot: NYC**

**Bored to Death (Literally)**

**Beck's POV**

Day two without Jade... Bored... Boring... Ugh...

I'm not even exaggerating, I have no clue how I didn't die of boredom when we broke up for nine months.

Yesterday was fine. I hung out with Tori, Cat and Andre after school. Cat and Tori decided it would be a good idea to give Andre and I makeovers, of which they promptly took pictures of and posted on The Slap, making sure to text one to Jade.

Because you know, Jade _totally_ needs more blackmail material.

Today though, Andre is going out with some girl and Cat's God-knows-where with some new roommate of hers. Robbie is helping Tori with her trig homework and I'm stuck alone in my RV, bored to death, with only a bunny for company.

I let out a long sigh of boredom, with is soon followed by sounds of thrashing about from some where in the RV. I furrow my eyebrows, confused. I look in the direction of Bade's cage, but the bunny is sitting on his loft peacefully.

I turn to the only other leaving creature in the room, my heart pounding a bit nervously.

The musty yellow water of my fish tank makes me want to hurl just from leaning over to get a good look in the tank.

"Death!" I yell, my voice frantic. The shimmering black scales of the fish can be seen scattered throughout a large green plastic shrub in his cage.

He's got to be the most stupid fish in the universe. How does a _fish_ get stuck in a _tree_!?

"Death live!" I command, not even a little phased by the odd oxymoron that just past through my lips. Grasping the tree, I squeeze my tanned fingers inside the small plastic branches, trying to save the fish from it's inevitable death. "Jade's gonna be so wazzed if you die!"

The fish scales slide across my hand, Death refusing to stop squirming. He slides around and around, slicing himself against the fish toy Jade and I bought him so long ago.

A loud "Plop" rings throughout the RV, droplets of water tapping the back of my hand, causing my to drop the fish in surprise.

There, on the top of the murky brown fish water, lies Death's severed head.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Funerals and I have an odd love/hate relationship. I'm not a total monster, so of course the death of a grandparent doesn't completely sit well with me. I'm not gonna were a party dress and sing Christmas carols over his grave, but I can't bring myself to _care_ all that much. It's death. It's a part of life. We all die. Everyone we know is going to die.

It's just death, nothing to be afraid of.

I guess I've never had someone close to me die. When that happens apparently your world is rocked and shattered and torn apart. My mind flashes to naive Cat Valentine and of course, _Beck_, even Tori, Andre, and Robbie. _I can only imagine._

Luckily, it's very hard for people to get close to me.

Most of my grandfather's funeral consisted of me struggling not to fall asleep, because as disrespectful as it is, I honest to God don't give chiz about his nose-less life. Out of courtesy I was forced to stand up and sit down multiple times when various old people made us sing "Amazing Grace" and chiz like that. I didn't sing too much as whenever I did heads turned because apparently my voice stands out among all the eighty year olds, which I guess I understand.

I am pretty awesome after all.

The funerals over now, with one day left to freely roam the streets of New York City. My heart beats a little faster when I think about the overpowering city and my dream to someday live here. To be the face of a Broadway Musical, singing and dancing in front of the world.

Maybe, completely out of curiosity, I researched open auditions going on in the next few days when I was on the plane...

Nerves course through me. How stupid would that be? To audition for something on the off beat, with no way of getting back to New York for callbacks, little practice, and no plan of even living here in the near future.

Completely and utterly reckless.

I stare down at my pear phone for a moment.

**From Sikowitz**

**To Jade**

**Spontani-ism is the best policy Jade.**

Followed by a list of links to Broadway related auditions.

"Well Sikowitz, you haven't steered me wrong yet," I mutter to myself when my head hits the pillow.

The next morning I wake up at six AM. I would love to say this was planned, but it was mostly due to the 100-something texts and calls sent by my boyfriend Back throughout the night, and I'm a heavy sleeper, but on the millionth text dream-Jade began to get a bit confused.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**JADE DEATH! DEATHH! ARE YOU MAD AT ME? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE NOT RESPONDING!? I LOVE YOU I'M SORRY!**

What the Hell?

_**To Beck**_

_**From Jade**_

_**Beck, my grandfather dying didn't phase me THAT much.. Calm down dude... I haven't texted you because of this thing called SLEEP. Ever heard of it? I love you too? I can't do that for the first time by text...**_

Careful not to send my inner monologue, I back space my "I love you" and send the message.

Beck texts me back a few times, but I ignore him, focusing on the task at hand. Sikowitz has assigned me an acting challenge through inspirational text messages to try to audition for seven open audition Broadway plays today, an oddly specific number, because seven is apparently his second favorite number(Nine is his first, but that number reminds me of my stepmother's whiny voice).

Sikowitz requests to video chat me, which is how I know that I go to the weirdest school in the universe. I accept the request of course, because if I'm going to be this crazy and spontaneous, I'll need help from the best.

"Young Jadelyn!" The first thing I see is bare feet until he pulls his phone back to reveal his insane looking attire, coconut in hand.

"Do not call be that," I demand, because he may be my favorite teacher, but _nobody_ calls me Jadelyn.

"Aww, aren't you as bright as a daisy today! A golden ray of sunshine! An ant on the top of an anthill! A coconut-"

"I get it," I snap, trying to make my tone a bit less bitter so he'll snap out of his weird-zone and actually be serious(if possible).

"Alright, alright! So, seven plays for extra credit! I love it when a student I believe in goes to New York! Although I didn't have the best time when Trina went there. She called me... Twenty times. When I finally picked up she screamed that she didn't need my help! Anyways..." He pauses dramatically. "Think you're up for this Jade?"

"Totally," I nod. Maybe I can't prepare for seven auditions in one day, but I can sure as Hell try.

"Alright!" He claps his hands excitedly. "I've emailed you a list of the auditions your assigned to. I had to make many phone calls Jade, but I'm, very much respected on the street of Broadway," He grins. "_Very_ much respected," His tone sounding somewhat suggestive.

"Great," My voice rings of sarcasm.

"Each audition is two hours apart. The first one is at 8AM and the last one is at 8PM. That gives you about two hours to prepare each one! Are you ready!?"

I can't help but give my teacher a grin. He may be weird as Chiz, but I definitely learned from the best.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim, causing Sikowitz to roll his eyes.

"Alright, I emailed you the scene you must perform and song you have to sing for the first one. Let's go over the scene a few times. Your character's name is Cecelia, you absolutely love cats. You also have a weird thing for motorcycles..."

You'd think drilling a single scene and one song for three hours would be deadly boring, but with Sikowitz saying the other lines in the scene with many extremely hilarious and satirical voices, it's almost never dull. I actually really love playing Cecelia, which is a good sign since I've only played her in one scene. She's fun and can even be a bit of a gank sometimes like me... Despite her love of cats.

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, I've learned three scenes, three songs, and done three marvelous auditions, courtesy of my acting teacher, and for today, personal video chat acting coach, who is letting me eat a small lunch before we get back to work.<p>

"That's what you call lunch? I'd hardly call that a salad!" Sikowitz complains, staring down at the pathetic piece of lettuce I got at some New York sub shop. I shrug.

"I need to eat fast if I want to have time to rehearse for the next audition! What's the next one about?"

"Ummm..." He checks his list. "It's called 18. Basically it's about... Well... Being 18. I don't know. I picked it because the character I want you to audition for sort of reminded me of you." Sikowitz grins that half insane half creepy grin of his. "Her name is Lucille."

"Alright, so 'like me' implies she's also a bitch? Because I can definitely channel inner bitchiness to get any roll," I add, biting my Salad.

My phone beeps loudly, the "Call Waiting" symbol flashing across the screen.

"Who is it this time?" Sikowitz wonders. "Or did I imagine that beeping? You heard it too right!?"

"Yeah, it's Beck," I reply, deflecting Beck's call. I'm much too busy for that right now.

"For the twenty fifth time!?" Sikowitz exclaims, cocoanut milk flying from his mouth.

"And counting," I tack on as Beck calls again.

"God you teenagers..With your hormones and your relationships," Sikowitz complains, crossing his arms. "Insane," He mutters.

"You're the one who set Vega and I up on a date," I remind him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighs, a defeated look crossing his face. "Ah yes... But Alas... I have to stick to my fanfics."

"Whatever the Hell that is, it sounds extremely creepy," I tell Sikowitz truthfully.

"Moving on!" He decides. "Back to the musicals!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I pace back and forth in the RV, holding the remains of Death in the small fish coffin I made from an Altoid tin. What is Jade going to do when she gets home!?

And why hasn't she replied to the hundreds of frantic texts, calls, and emails I've sent her!

She's probably horrified!

I could give her Death's carcass as a gift... She loves creepy things.. But there's always the off chance that she actually formed some sort of emotional bond to Death, and in that case she'll think I'm being insensitive...

God dammit girls are complicated enough but Jade has literally taken up a whole new level of difficult!

I peer inside Death's altoid coffin, disgusting fish gut filled water sloshing my nose(Just in case he comes back to life).

No such luck though. His head still hasn't reconnected to his body, despite all the duct tape I used.

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

**Incoming Call From Jade West**

Dread clouds my stomach, and a bit of annoyance.. I mean it's been like twelve hours...

Taking a deep breath, I answer the phone.

**A/N: Cliffhanger Time!**

**One of my New Years resolutions is to update more, I won't leave you guys hanging too long! I love you all!**


	94. NYC Threeshot: Death is Dead

**A/N: It's just been literally an eternity. I have done so many things since I updated... joined so many fandoms., been through tons personally, found new hobbies and interests and tv shows and books... But you guys need to know that I always look back on my time in this fandom, my first fandom ever, with a wistful smile. I hope you guys don't hate me for leaving... So much has changed since our beloved show was on air. Whenever I leave Together Forever, it's always with the intention of returning.. So Here I am... Returning.. I'm so sorry I left for so long... And I don't know when I'll be back again... Hopefully the next update will come quicker than a million years like this one did.**

**I love you all, really. Even when I suck at showing it.**

**Threeshot: NYC**

**Death is Dead**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Babe," Beck says, picking up my call. His voice is shaking, as if he's completely terrified about God-knows-What.

"God Beck over thirty missed calls, you'd think I'd been away for years! What the Hell happened?!" I say, a little too loudly, due mostly to irritance.

"De-" Beck begins, and then stops, his voice is nervous, almost sad sounding. "Umm, nothing really, I just missed you, that's all really ummm... When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. In less than twelve hours, you even haven't had enough time to miss me!" I debate internally whether or not to tell him about the auditions.

It's senior year, we're all on edge about the future. I decide not to.

"Yeah, you know me, super clingy Beck Oliver... I'll see you tomorrow!" He hangs up.

I could practically feel him sweating nervously over the phone.

I go to bed that night with many questions lingering in the back of my mind about Beck's odd phone mannerisms, and excitement about my auditions mingling with nerves. The night feels long with so many emotions keeping my eyes staring at the darkened ceiling.

The day was tiring though, and soon enough, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

_I had the most horrible dream last night. Jade and I's fish died.. And I didn't know how to tell her._

I get out of bed lazily, thanking the entire universe for the fact that it's the weekend. My Saturday high is brought down quite suddenly as I look over to see the Altoid tin next to my fish tank.

"Oh chiz," I whisper under my breath, dread clouding my stomach again.

Jade will be home sometime today... And I know Jade, she'll come straight to the RV... Oh my God.. I put my head in my hands with an air of drama and fear of the unknown reaction that lies ahead of me.

I run inside the house to grab a bagel, spreading cream cheese upon it's uneven surface violently. My mom looks over to me in confusion.

"The fish died mom... He freaking died," I whine, knowing she has absolutely no clue what I'm talking about.

"Well I wouldn't be too surprised if you had a few mortalities. I cleaned it once out of pity," My mom shrugs, biting into her toast.

"You don't understand mom, it was Jade's favorite fish," I explain vaguely.

"Jade?! Having a favorite living creature!?" My mom says in exaggerate surprise.

"He's not living anymore," I remind her, sipping the coffee I made. "He was beheaded by the plastic tree guillotine." My mom smiles faintly.

"What was his name?" She inquires curiously.

I grin wistfully. "Death," I say in all seriousness. I can feel my mom's eye roll.

"No wonder he was her favorite," she says amused.

I grin, partially at the memory of Jade saving Death that has made it's nest in my mind, but also at my mom's amused smile. There have been many times where my parents are cold towards Jade, and a fish named Death would launch them into a speech about she's bad for me. It's nice to see them getting over that.

After finishing breakfast, I decide to head to the gym for a morning work out to clear my head. I grab a few dollar bills so I can buy a Gatorade and change clothes before throwing myself into my car.

I drive to the gym and work out for a few hours until the only thing on my mind is wanting to stop working out, a dead fish being the last of my worries. The Gatorade from the vending machine feels like heaven as it soothes my dry throat.

"Hey Beck, wanna watch me lift some weights!?" I hear a nauseating voice shout from behind me. Oh God it's Trina, and she's talking unnaturally loud Trina-style due to her earphones. I better get out of here as soon as possible.

"Heyyy Trina, I was just leaving, maybe another time," I offer falsely, giving her a slightly sympathetic pat on the back as I scoot out the door.

"Definitely!" She whips her phone out enthusiastically, "Call me!"

"I won't," I mutter, walking on to the street and into my car, The cushiony seat feels like heaven after my exhilarating work out. I twist the key in the ignition.

"I'll give you a better work out," My head whips around, my heart skipping a beat. Sitting in the backseat is Jade West, my beloved girlfriend, possessing her typical smirk. "Did you just slap Trina's ass?" She questions possessively, raising an eyebrow.

"Jade! It was a pat on the back! God," I inform her, granting her an eyeroll.

"Uh-huh," She agrees, her voice coated with sarcasm. I know she's joking though as she steps forward, planting a long kiss on my already parted lips. "You missed me this weekend," She whispers seductively.

And I'm gone.

* * *

><p>After an immense amount of making out and possible feeling up(We were in a car in broad daylight, it's not like we could go any further), Jade and I eventually embark on the drive home.<p>

The initial shock of her arrival has worn off as I pull into my driveway. As soon as we step into the RV, I have to tell her... It's only fair.

"How did you even find me?" I ask confused as I open up the car door. She shrugs.

"I have my sources Beck," She hints, giving a wink.

"No really.. Do you have like a GPS tracker on me that you installed in my sleep?" I ask paranoid.

Jade rolls her eyes. "You watch way too much TV Beck, I just happened to be over there and saw your car in the parking lot."

"But how did you get into my car?" I stall. We're about to step into the RV.

"Beck, I own something called a bobby pin, and you don't own something called a car alarm," Jade bites the air playfully.

I hold my breath as her feet enter trailer 143 one at a time. The shut of the door causes my heart beats to stop. I have to tell her.

"God Beck are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost... Well you look like the way Cat would look like if she saw a ghost. I think you might actually be pretty chill around ghosts."

"DeathIsDEad! HeDiedInHisTreeToyHesSoDumbImSoSorry," The words come out in a long strand, and I back away like a guilty puppy dog after saving him.

"Beck quite the mumbling. What happened?" Jade says calmingly.

I breath in and out deeply. "Death is dead," I say with as much zen as I posses. "He was beheaded by his plastic tree toy... I couldn't save him... I'm sorry."

Jade's lips falter downward a bit, though she seems mostly unphased.

"Can I see him?" She requests, holding out her ivory skinned hand. Her tone isn't cold as per usual. It's soothing. She knows I need it soothing.

My heart beats return to normal as I grasp the Altoid container solemnly. Gingerly, I place in on her palm.

She opens the lid carefully, almost as if she's frightened of awakening it's contents. She sucks in a long breath through her nose. In and out, in and out.

He eyes are only slightly moistened as she saunters to the fish tank. Her nose wrinkles at it's foul fish poop smell.

She holds the Altoid container over the fish tank, flipping it over, dumping its contents with little hesitation. "I believe dead things and living things should be treated equally," she proclaims, dropping the now empty Altiod container next to the tank. "I'll be sure to feed him again tomorrow."

I envisioned many reactions, but I definitely didn't see that one coming. That's what I love about Jade though. Even now, she still surprises me.


End file.
